TF Prime: Return of a Sin
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Pain, sorrow, nightmares - The sole survivor of an ancient race is now out for revenge, and the Autobots are to blame for her pain. Screams of her people torment her heart. A fiery inferno taking them forever. Megatron has a use for that pain. Use for her rage. To gain the power to crush Optimus. What of Starscream? What does he seek for the wounded child? StarscreamxOCxKnockout
1. Sole Survivor

**Sole Survivor**

**More Summary:**

**Planet Magtora: Ravaged and Destroyed for energon, has one survivor. And she has vowed to take her vengeance against the Autobots. With Cybertron uninhabitable, she's had to search the galaxy for any remaining Autobots. Learning of that there were Autobots on earth, the Magneetian raced for the planet. Unbeknownst to her, the Decepticons have taken refuge on the planet as well. Will she Pledge her true loyalty to them? Or will she remove them along with the Autobots?**

**Go to this link to see the character I'm using. **

** media. Photobucket image /anime %20 demon %20 girl/ kanami_kurosaki /anime .jpg ? o=49 Just delete the spaces**

**Only take off the wings. And she's wearing black pants with a purple egg shape design going around the waist. And she's wearing purple boots. **

**This is my first TF Prime fic. So tell me what you think. When I was watching the show, it always bothered me on how the cons never seem to get a fleshy of their own. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I could own Starscream and Knockout, but I can't. I got this idea courtesy of Magneto. I wanted to make a race out of him. Why? He was my favorite mutant.**

**...**

_Wounds will eventually heal. But scars…scars linger. How long? No one truly knows. Days, months, years, maybe even decades – there was no certainty it would ever vanish. Now a scar to the heart? That can never heal. And for the last 30 years, a young girl has been scarred for life. Her hearts scar burned with a deep vengeful hate. What caused this scar you ask? And why was it flaring with hatred? It all started 30 years ago._

_Magtora: A planet home to a species known as Magneetian's. Magneetian's were people with power of Magnetism. If it could be magnetized, they could control it. Magtorans were a race that didn't age in the conventional human sense. Many who didn't know better believed Magtorans immortal or possessed eternal youth. But they were far from it. They aged every 15 years. So a fifteen year old was still a young baby on their planet. They aged. It just takes them centuries to get wrinkles._

_Though despite their elemental subject, Magtora was a type of tropical/industrial plant – half tropics half city. The People of Magtora were fun loving and cheerful people. People of philosophy and reason, rather than battle. But just because they chose the quill over the sword, did not mean that they couldn't hold their own in a fight. They taught one another how to reason as well as fight. But they had one rule: Never raise your hand against someone who has done you no personal wrong. They could not raise arms against someone because they hated their face, or any petty squabbles such as rivalries. It has to be a reason worth their rage. Many of the Magneetian's followed the rule. Others may have disobeyed it, but what species doesn't have a few rule breakers. But with them aside, Magtora was a peaceful planet. Few or no enemies. Well…they had one enemy._

_Autobots and Magneetian's – Nobody knows how it began, but the two groups have always been at odds with one another. There are those who say the Autobots began the feud. You see, with their power of magnetism, the Autobots saw the Magneetian's as a threat to their way of life. They felt that the Magneetian's would decide to pillage and plunder their already war torn planet. As for the Magneetian's, Cybertron had a type of crystal. Uranium Crystals. Cybertron used it as a source of Energon on their planet. But for Magneetian's it was like Kryptonite. It sapped their power away like the sun evaporates water. Slowly, painfully, and ultimately – if exposed long enough – death._

_One day, when Cybertron had officially become uninhabitable, the remaining Cybertronian's – Autobot and Decepticon – fled from their world. The Decepticons, with their residual weapons and energon still at full capacity, were able to press on with the battle. The Autobots were not so fortunate. They were being broken and battered in every direction possible. Defeat almost seemed certain. And with their Energon decreasing at the rate it was, the Autobot race would cease to exist. So they hatched a plan. They needed to find a large enough source of energon to sustain them long enough to push the Decepticons back. And there was a planet not too far from them that had the energon source that they needed._

_Magtora had a source of energon source that powered their cities, their entire planet. And it was located in the heart of the planet. An energon source capable of keeping a planet going until the universe died out and came back again. The Autobots – with only thoughts of their own survival – stormed the planet. The Uranium crystals strapped to their chest, the Autobots tore through every home, every building, every patch of dirt their optics could see. Any Magneetian's who got in their way were executed on the spot. Seeing that their destruction was emanate, the Magneetian elders loaded their young into individual pods. Each pod would be sent to a different part of the galaxy, scattering them about so that the Autobots couldn't find them all at once. The elders would fight just long enough give them all time to escape. As the pods were launched, each young Magneetian watched as their home became a war zone. But the Autobots caught on to their plane. An outer planet ambush awaited the young ones. Fearing that they would rise up and take their vengeance, the Autobots took aim. One by one, the pods were shot down. And with them a Magneetian youngling._

_The pain, the cries, the destruction all echoed throughout the galaxy. Pleas for mercy, gestures of surrender, all went on deaf ears. Not a person was spared. All life was being destroyed….._

_..._

"MS. SMITH!"

"HUH!" The girl gasped. She shot up from her desk, a piece of paper sticking to her sweated head. She pulled it off and read what was on it. It was science vocabulary words. And standing in front of her, glaring through his square nerd glasses was her science teacher, Professor Mills.

Mills was an old man with the typical brown grey receding hair line. He always dressed in slacks and sweater vests. He was also a hardcore realist. If science hasn't proved it, he didn't believe it. So kids had fun pranking him. But he also enjoyed it when he could prove a person wrong. It filled his dull life with some type of meaning. He was mainly sour because his wife left him. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Smith! Forgive me if I interrupted nap time." Mills spat with his droning cacophonous tone. It earned him a few chuckles form the class. Ms. Smith paid them no attention. "Maybe now you can tell us what mitosis? Or would you prefer to take a nap in detention?" He asked with a triumphant grin.

"I'm afraid I can't answer either one of your questions." Evans retorted with a snide smirk.

"And why not?" His smirk grew wider.

Smith cocked a confident brow and pointed to the ceiling. BRRRIIING! Went the bell. "That's why." She touched a finger to her feigned innocent face, "So sorry." Smith grabbed her bag and started heading for the door. Mills growled in the back of his throat. "Alright…" She groaned sarcastically, "If it'll make you happy, I'll answer at your questions." She held up one finger, "One: I don't care what mitosis is! And two, I'd prefer detention over your class." With that said, Evans opened and slammed the door behind her.

Mills, infuriated by her response, ran after her. But by the time he reached the hall, the young Ms. Smith was gone. Almost as if she had vanished into thin air. "That girl…" He growled, "Has been a pain in my backside ever since she arrived at this school!" He punched the door frame. "I'll get her expelled one way or another!"

**/}{\**

Time for introductions: The young girl is Selena Smith. An 18 year old senior with brains as well as attitude. Brains in reference to, she was an excellent student grade wise. Her grades were all B's or higher. She rarely ever answered questions when asked, but she never failed to turn in an excellent report. As for her attitude…that's what most teachers despised about her. Selena was the type to only respect those she liked – Which was hardly anyone. Least of all authority figures such as teachers. She was not afraid to tell someone – anyone – to take a hike. Though some boys fawn over her, she never fawns over them. Moreover, if they don't learn when she says no after three times, they usually end up head first in the wall. She was a girl of very few words, but made up for her lack of speech by just being her. Usually that was enough to get people to leave her alone.

What surprised Selena most was that no one ever asked about her hair and eye color. They were unusual. But they never seemed to bother anyone. Especially since there was an albino kid at the school. People merely assumed she was some different type of Albino. Or that she dyed her hair to stand out. Some of the girls would give her a hard time about it. They would say that she's drawing unnecessary attention to herself. But Selena never paid them any attention.

Selena had come to Jasper, Nevada only four years ago. She lived on her own in a single bedroom apartment not far from the high school. The tenant agreed to let her live there for free if Selena promised to clean up the check in area every weekend and water the plants. The tenant was impressed by her diligence while working, he paid her himself. Sometimes he would ask Selena to take over for him whenever he was unavailable. It wasn't a luxury life, but Selena never complained. For the most part, she enjoyed the life she had. The only drawback was…

"Yo! Selena!" Running out of the school fronts entrance to her was a tall boy wearing his gym clothes. His name was Brad Pazelee. He was one of the guys who adored Selena and never seemed to take no for an answer. He was on the high school water polo team. He believed his slick black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes were chick magnets. He had a nicely toned body. Many of the girls fell in love with him. But Selena was never drawn in by him. In fact…she's lost count as to how many times she's rejected him.

As Selena was still walking away from him, Brad caught up to her and started to walk next to her. "Hey, hey, hey Selena." He tried to greet charmingly. "You're looking good today."

Though Selena hated talking to the boy with every fiber of her being, she turned to him and said cheerfully, "Hi Brad," a fake smile spreading across her face, "You're looking good to." He gleeful expression turned into a humored glare, "How's your shoulder?" She asked ominously.

Brad slapped a protective hand onto it. "It's uh…its fine...fine!" He sputtered. Selena had injured his shoulder not too long ago. She had a rule of three when it came to dating. You can ask her two times to go out with you before she gets annoyed. You ask a third time, she's likely to punch you. She was an advocate for, when a girl says no she means no. Don't ask again. Brad had a hard time learning that lesson. He's tried asking her out for the last four years. Selena's turned him down every time. But he was determined to keep trying. "So um…look…I know I ask you this all the time," he began with an apologetic tone, "But will you please go to the movies with me? I got tickets to see paranormal activity."

"Already seen it." She said simply, not looking at him.

"Okay…then…how about Nascar?"

"I hate Nascar. That's two!" She warned him. "Ask again and I break your shoulder again!"

"But…Why?" He whined. "Why won't you be my girl?"

Selena stopped abruptly and jabbed her elbow into his chest. She followed up with a swift upper jab of her fist into his chin. Brad fell hard onto his butt. Selena slammed her boot onto his chest, pushing him into the concrete. She bent forward, her heel going deeper into his chest. He wrapped his hand around her ankle, trying to ease the pressure. "I'm going to say this for the final time," She howled, "Because I've been telling you this for the last four hellish years that I've been living in the backwater town!" A crowd started to gather around, worried and excited expressions appearing on their faces. "I'm not going out with you!" She stamped her foot down. Brad coughed with pain. "I'm never going to go out with you!" She stomped two more times. "I don't care how you put or how you ask; I will never be your girlfriend!" She grinded her heel in into his chest. Brad winced and whimpered in pain. Selena removed her boot. Brad let out a sigh of relief. That is until Selena kicked him in the rib. "NOW TAKE," kick! "THE GOD DAMN HINT!" kick-kick-kick! Brad laid on the ground, holding his ribs and chest, trying to sooth the pain. Fixing her light purple hair, and reapplying her Berea, Selena continued on her way home. Her red eyes were burning with a desire to finally put him out of her misery. But he wasn't worth the extra effort. The girls who fawned over Brad went down to his aide, kissing his injuries as if they were supposed to help.

Selena went to her motorcycle, parked by a large. Stuffing her hat into her bag, Selena put her helmet on in time to see three angry girls march up to her. "How dare you hurt Brad!" The blond one cried shrilly. "Why he even bothers to talk to someone like you is beyond me!"

"Like you, he never learns no matter how much someone explains something." Selena retorted back, leaning back onto her seat."

"Well we know enough to know that you aren't worth his time!" The brunette shouted. "So just keep you purple haired albino ass away from him."

"For the record, he comes to me~" He exaggerated the last word, speaking slowly for their sakes. "I know you three pre-Madonna's don't notice. In fact, you don't notice much of anything because you're applying that slut gunk to your faces." Proving her point, the red head pulled out her compact and applied more face powder. "Perfect example."

"How can you be such an uncouth brute?" The red head spat, putting her make up away.

"Easy…" Selena started her bike up, "I waste my time talking to bimbo's like you!" She revved the engine as loud as she could. And with a hard turn of her bike, she skid dirt into the three girl's faces and sped off. The three girls shouted vulgar words at her, believing she would hear them.

Selena wasn't going to head home right away. She needed to clear her head of all the annoyances of the day. She drove out of the small town and headed to the outskirts. It was nothing but dirt and wide open ranches. Further out was a crater she enjoyed going to. She could pour her problems into the hole and it would never fill. Whenever she was annoyed or had an enormous amount of steam building up, Selena liked going to wide open areas. Feeling the wind in blow through her hair, listening to the trees whistle and dance in the wind, hearing the earth move below her. It brought true bliss to her turmoil mind.

Selena reached her destination. On her right was a wide open field with grazing sheep. And on her left was a wide open crater filled with odd black rocks. Selena smiled lovingly at the sight. Her mind drifted into the crater. All of her problems were flowing into the large hole. She was at peace. "LOOK OUT!" CRASH! A red car rammed into Selena's bike, throwing her forward and over the car. Her bike fell into the crater. Hitting the bottom and exploding on contact with the ground. Selena bounced off the car and rolled onto the dirt road. She stopped rolling when her back hit a fence. She plopped onto the ground. Her skin scarred and scratched. "HEY! HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The person called from the car. Selena didn't move. She laid against the fence, lifeless and unmoving. "Oh god!" He cried. A series of beeps were heard from the car, like he was dialing a phone. "Hey! Hey! Arcee! Listen! I have a serious problem! And I swear that I didn't see her! …I hit this human riding a motorcycle! And she isn't moving! ...She came out of nowhere! …I don't know if she's breathing! Wait…" Selena was twitching. Her eyes fluttered open. She tilted her head up. "I don't believe it! She's alive!" Selena brought her arms up and started to push up. "And she's moving? …I don't know how it's possible. Maybe she's made of steel." Whoosh! "Speaking of steel! I've got Cons! And they're here for the energon source I just found!" Energon…source? Selena said in her mind. That sounds…familiar. "What do I do about her? If I fight she'll know what I am." The man continued to cry out. "Alright. I'll bring her now!" Selena managed to sit on her butt. She heard planes flying overhead. She glanced up. Black and purple jets flew several feet above the crater. Are those… "Hey kid!" Selena looked to the red car. She noticed that it had horns on the hood. "Listen! Whatever happens now, must stay between us. Understand?" Selena wasn't sure what was happening. But she nodded anyway. "Good." The man turned his car motor off. Selena tried to move so that she could see what it was that the man wanted to keep concealed. Then it happened. The wheels became arms and legs, the front windshield was a chest plate, and the horns were attached to a head. The car had completely transformed into a giant robot. Selena's eyes widened. "Look! I know that this is all shocking," He hands changed into tri-machine guns, "But I promise you'll get a full explanation later."

"No need…" Selena pushed up on the fence, "I know…exactly what you…are!" The red bot looked back to Selena, watching her stand on her feet. Her knees shook, still rattled from her tumble. But it was her eyes that kept his attention fixed. They were burning with hate. "And I hate every last one of you!"

The red bot wasn't sure what she meant, or how she even knew what he was. All he knew, was that he needed to get to the root of the problem. "Why?" He asked sympathetically. Taking his eyes off of the descending jets. "What did we ever do to you?"

Selena reached down and dusted her hat. She removed the two skull pins from the sides and placed the hat neatly back onto her head. "Because you Autobots," she tapped the skull nose, "Turned my planet and my entire race into dust!" The two skull pins began to glow a bright blue color. She clapped them together, igniting the glow into a bright flash. The two pins had become large chakrams. A chain connecting the two. "And now I plan to do the same thing to you!" **(**_Weapons Axel Uses in KH_**)**

"WAIT-WAIT A MINUTE!" The red bot staggered back. His heels hanging off the edge of the crater. "Who or what are you? When did we blow up a planet?" He cried.

"30 years ago!" She roared. Her body started ascending into the air. The chained chakrams floated along with her. "A planet in the middle of the Solana Galaxy, minding its own business, comes under attack! All because you guys wanted energon for your stupid war!" The red bot took a defensive stance, raising his guns to the rising girl. "Who am I?" She raised a hand. "I'm the last Magneetian alive! And who are you sir?"

"They call me Cliffjumper."

"Well Cliffjumper," She curled her hand up into a ball. Tightened her fingers to the point where her nails were piercing her skin. Cliffjumper began to choke. He couldn't breathe. She smiled devilishly, "Let's have you live up to your name, shall we?" Bringing her arm back, Cliffjumper leaned forward slightly. "RAAAH!" Selena pushed her hand out. Cliffjumper flew back, crashing down into the crater. Selena listened as the bots body crashed and scratched against the rock. Hearing the final crash, Selena let out a pleasured sigh. "I never get tired of that sound. Now to see my handy work." She crooned. She floated over the crater. Looking down, Selena saw the Cliffjumper kneeling down, catching his breath. "You're a lot more durable than the others." She admired with a sinister grin. "Good. I wouldn't want this to be too easy now would I?" She dove down for Cliffjumper. She spread the chained chakrams out, getting ready to strike. "Hm! Hmm?" She glared in back of her. "Lousy Bots!"

Cliffjumper coughed dryly, rubbing his neck. He could still feel the grip around his neck. "No…she couldn't be…a Magneetian." He dreaded. Feeling an impending doom encroaching his back, Cliffjumper shot his head up. Selena was nearly upon him. "But she has to be. How else could she throw me like that?" Then he saw her stop and glare back. Cliffjumper saw what she was looking at. The Decepticons were descending upon them. He touched his com link. "ARCEE, OPTIMUS, ANYONE! I may need some back up soon! I have two problems and both are trying to kill me!" Both? Selena questioned. What did he mean by that? Are she and those bots trying to kill Cliff? Whatever he meant, she wasn't in the mood to sort it all out. She prepped her weapons for an attack. "WAIT! You can't fight them!" Cliffjumper pleaded. "They're Decepticons!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS WHO THEY ARE!" She declared. "AUTOBOTS, DECEPTICONS! It makes no difference to me." She roared, glaring down at the red bot. "Either way only one of us will get the chance to succeed!" Selena sped down to him. She raised her chakrams over her head. Cliffjumper got into position to attack and fired his guns. Selena dodged and barreled out of harm's way. Reaching Cliffjumper, Selena put the chain around his neck and pulled him against one of the large crystals. She kept a firm magnetized grip on the spiked chakrams. Cliffjumper pried at the chain. But hold her was like a steel clad grip. "I WON'T LET ANYONE DENY ME MY REVENGE! NOT EVEN PURPLE COLORED BOTS!" She pulled harder. Cliffjumper felt his neck begin to crack under the strain. He pulled and pried at the chain once again. It wouldn't move. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that the Cliffside was holding him. But it wasn't. It was that one girl – the last Magneetian alive. He couldn't fathom it. Did she have some hidden strength built up inside of her? Or was it her hatred of Autobots that gave her this kind of strength? As Cliffjumpers consciousness began to slip away, Selena's chain loosened. "WHAT!" Selena cried. Cliffjumper managed to look up. The Cons were darting down, their guns aimed and charging. "GRR!" Selena released Cliffjumper and moved back. The Decepticons opened fire. Selena flew out of the way. Cliffjumper followed her lead, and moved to run. As Selena made her way for the top of the crater, Four Cons got in her way. Selena tried to stop. One of the Cons lifted its hand and swatted her like a bug. Selena bounced back into the crater. Her chakrams landed neatly on a protruding cliff rock. Selena got back on her feet and darted for the weapon. Another Con blocked her path. "MOVE IT!" She pushed her hands out, shoving the Con into the Cliffside. Another Con swooped down and grabbed her weapon, flying out of her reach. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She flew after him. She was less than a foot away from him. The Decepticon pulled off a swift spin and threw Chakbola's. (Chakrams on chain) Selena became entangled in her own weapon. Summoning her magnetism, she started to loosen the chain. The decepticon went to her and grabbed her in the palm of its hand. "You don't honestly believe that you can hold me! AAAAH!" The Decepticon began to crush her in his hand. Selena tried to magnetically loosen the grip. But the hand wasn't even budging. In fact, she felt weird. Like her powers were fading. She started to feel tired and worn out. She hadn't even been fighting long. She just barely started. So why did she feel so tired? "YOU…METALIC…BASTARD!" She snarled. "Huh?" Something was glowing lemon lime yellow from the Decepticons arm. Selena moved her head to try and see what it was. "Is that…" She saw the crystal embedded in its arm. "It is!" He had a uranium piece. Selena frantically struggled to get free from the Con. To no avail. Slowly her powers started to extinguish. Selena managed to get her arms free. She tried to wedge herself out. Her strength was gone. She collapsed onto the Decepticons hand. Before losing consciousness, Selena managed to glance down and see Cliffjumper. He was watching her get crushed. "I hope…you…rot…" She cursed. Her world went black. He body went lifeless.

"AW MAN!" Cliffjumper complained. With his friends still nowhere near his position, he ran for Selena's position. He may not have been able to fly, and she may have tried to kill him, but he had to help. The Decepticons shot the dirt around him, forcing him to stop. Three Cons blitz him. Two held his arms while the third punched and pounded his body. Cliff brought his legs up, kicking the one back. He twisted his arm up and shot the other two. But the three weren't down. They kept Cliffjumper surrounded. Five more Cons touched down. "You want the horns? YOU GOT 'EM!" Cliffjumper charged his way through the band of cons. He punched and shot each one. With every one that fell, two more would touch down and take its place. But Cliffjumper didn't falter. He kept fighting. He had to. He needed to hold out until his friends arrived to help him. But he couldn't. Four Decepticons jumped him, each one grabbing a limb. A fifth con soared overhead and pile drived Cliff in the torso. All of the wind was knocked out of Cliffjumpers body. His back slammed hard against the dirt. Cliffjumper was pinned. The Decepticons ship coming over them to pick them up. One of the Cons came over him, holding a large rock. Cliff squeezed his eyes shut as the rock was hammered into his skull. In three hits, his horn was dislodged from his head and he lost partial consciousness. "Sorry…Arcee…" He laughed dryly. "Looks like I won't…be here…when you…arrive…"

**Next chapter: We go to the Cons POV during this little fight.**

**If you guys would like to see something done differently or want me to go on, just say so.**

**Like I said, I'm mainly experimenting with this fic. I wanted to see what others would think. **

**Till next time…Maybe**


	2. Think about it

**Think about it.**

**Hey Guys, thanks for the fave's. Pokémon JKL, you continue to be my favorite fanfiction buddy. Those of you who have read my stories before, you already know that I don't go entirely by the episodes. I make it my own. So please enjoy. I will be summing up Selena's fight. Part of this story is Con POV. So sorry if the beginning isn't all that great.**

_The Decepticons have captured both Selena and Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper was understandable. But why did they take Selena? And how on earth did they come by a Uranium crystal? And more importantly, what do they plan to do now that the two are within their grasp?_

**(Decepticon POV)**

Just as there were Autobots living on earth, there were Decepticons who were not far behind. A ship known as the Nemesis was the prize ship of the entire Decepticon fleet. Not only did it contain some of the most elite Decepticons, it also was the home of Megatron. The leader of the Cons and biggest Advocate for the destruction of the Autobots. Megatron had searched and wandered through the galaxy for many years, searching for energon and his eternal rival Optimus Prime. He had finally found his way to earth where Optimus and his team were sound to be living now that their home Cybertron was uninhabitable. Because of his ever growing pride, Megatron went to earth with plans on taking it from Optimus, as well as the Autobots life.

The Nemesis drifted over the state of Nevada. Not the most exciting part of their trip, seeing as how the Cons didn't have a taste for Vegas and show girls. But their scanners were picking up an energon source. And as an added bonus, an Autobot energy signature. Starscream, Megatron's second in command, believed that this energon would aide him in his quest to rule over the Decepticons. But so long as his lord and master was in charge, he would have to claim it for Megatron.

On the Bridge of the ship, Megatron was gazing out at the baron state. Though his scanners were guiding him to the energon source, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. "Lord Megatron," Starscream announced himself, "We're closing in on the energon." He reported. "And it would seem that the Autobot known as Cliffjumper is inbound as well."

"Excellent." Megatron purred with his usual bone chilling tone. "Kill an Autobot and take the energon. What a glorious way to begin my morning." He marveled.

"There's one more thing My Lord." Starscream added. "According to Soundwave, there is a human on their way towards the energon source as well."

"And why does this concern me?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"Because, My Lord, she's giving off an odd energy. Energy very similar to that of the extinct race of Magtora." Megatron spun on his feet and gawked at his second in command. "I do not jest My Lord. A Magneetian still lives. And it would appear that," he looked at his techpad, "She has been living on this planet for quite some time." _A she? _Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were all too familiar about the Magneetians history. How they lived, how they were destroyed and who destroyed them. But just because the Decepticons didn't have a deep routed rivalry with them, did not mean that they didn't fear them in some ways. But that was not said for all of the Cons. "My Lord, if I may," Starscream bowed, "We should take precaution and eliminate the Magneetian." He suggested cautiously. By suggesting that they should _Take precaution _Megatron might take it as showing weakness to an adversary, and a decepticon should never under any circumstances show weakness. "Though there is only one left, it could prove to be a nuisance and possible threat to us in the near future."

"Or a possible Ally." Megatron smirked.

"My Lord?"

"Think about it Starscream. The last Magneetian alive is right under our feet." He stated proudly with a hint of victory. "Since the purge 30 years ago, this Magneetian must be burning with a fiery rage." He clenched a fist, showing his excitement. "A rage that I can use to my advantage."

"I see what you mean." Starscream concurred, tapping his chin. "That rage is directed at the Autobots, no less. And there happens to be an Autobot en route to the Magneetians location."

"Even more excellent news!" He cheered. "Then let's allow this little production to play out. And let us see how our Future Fleshy Con makes out."

"Then you are in luck My Lord." Starscream walked up to the bridges control panel. He stroked a few keys and brought up an image. It was of Cliffjumper and a purple haired female facing one another. "Hmm." Starscream hummed thoughtfully. "The Magneetian is a female."

"Indeed…" Megatron kept his eyes on the young girl. Doubts filled his mind as to whether or not the girl truly was a Magneetian. But his equipment was state-of-the-art. The likely hood of it getting energy signals mixed up was highly unlikely. And it wasn't because of her gender that Megatron doubted the girl. It was just her age. Sur Magneetians age at a different rate, but she looked far too young to be a real threat. "Oh?" Megatron leaned in. The girl started to rise from the ground. Chakbola's appeared in her hands. "Interesting choice of weapon."

"Agreed." Starscream gaped. "The Chakbola's are a difficult weapon to master. Then again she has had 30 years to master it."

"That she has Starscream. Let's see how well she uses them." They watched as the girl curled her fingers into a fist. Cliffjumper began to choke. The girl shoved him off of the cliff. "Hmm. This fight may end too quickly." Megatron complained. "Why not send in a few Decepticons to make things a little more interesting." Starscream nodded with a sinister grin. He tapped his com link on his head, sending a signal for a group of Cons to begin engaging the Autobot and Magneetian. Cliffjumper and the Magneetian fought long and hard. The Magneetian lost her weapons and plowed her way through Cons to get them back. Cliffjumper, the ever debonair fighter, kept his cool and kept fighting. "The Magneetian is showing great potential." Megatron commented. "Her rage, her grace, her ruthless behavior is exactly what I need. With her in my ranks, the Autobots will not stand a chance."

"If I may be so bold, Lord Megatron," Starscream spoke up with skepticism filling his voice, "How do you plan to control her? All she need do is point her hand, and then she'd probably make you bow to her."

"And you are right dear Starscream." Megatron agreed with humor. "However," he reached into a compartment in the panel, "If one were to say have one of these," he held up a lemon lime yellow stone, "Then they would almost be guaranteed complete dominance over a Magneetian."

"A Uranium Crystal." Starscream marveled. "The Achilles heel to all Magneetians." Starscream took it in his hand. He meandered over to one of the Con soldiers. He implanted it right into the soldier arm. Making sure it was in there securely. "Go down there and bring the Magneetian and Autobot to us. We'd like to have…a little chat with them."

"Yes commander Starscream." The Con bowed. He then took his leave.

"If I may be so bold, Lord Megatron," Starscream started with a kiss up's bow, "Where did you acquire such a rare find?"

"Something I picked up from an abandoned Autobot ship." He answered with a sinister grin. "You know how they just _despised _the Magneetians." He laughed sinisterly. "And I'm sure that our little magnetic fleshling here shares the same feelings."

"And…how do we know she won't feel the same way about us?" Starscream partially challenged.

"Because dear Starscream," Megatron put a large pointed finger under Starscreams chin, "We all share a common goal." He dragged the finger along Starscreams jaw, earning a discomforted shudder. "The destruction of the Autobots." He purred.

**\|}{|/**

**(No POV)**

She had no idea where she was. The air was cold. It reeked of iron and used metal. The scent of oil and other vehicle liquids traveled through the air. The halls echoed and clanged as if she were walking on metal. She could still feel the hand holding her. With every step it took, Selena's body jerked and bobbed with the motion. She felt like a puppet being guided by invisible strings. And the grand puppeteer was the Uranium crystal lodged into the giant machines arm.

Her head throbbed and pounded achingly. Her body felt heavy as lead. Her arms were like lifeless noodles that only move when her body sways with another object. Her legs became a stiff of wooden boards. It was almost unbearable to breath. The breaths didn't come in smooth flows. It was broken up, shaky, and raspy. Selena felt like she was suffocating. Not just from the crystal, but her pride as well. _How is this possible? _She thought. _How was I…so careless? I should have…figured at least…one of these…rust buckets had a crystal. _She cursed herself. _Of all the Autobots…I've encountered…of all of all of the…Autobots I've killed…for the last 30 years…none of them…ever had a crystal. Guess I let…my over confidence get…the better of me. _She laughed. _And now…this is where…my legacy, my race…ends._ "Hm?" She heard doors open. A light flashed in her eyes. Nothing bright. But it was purple like a U.V light. Selena drooped her head back, trying to make out where she was. On top of being upside down, Selena's vision was blurry. All she could see was a white blur and a dark grey blur. Both blurs had two red spots on their…faces? So those must have been their eyes. _Wait? Autobots don't have red eyes. _She remembered.

"Thank you gentlemen." She heard a thundering, gravelly voice say. "Set them down so that we may all get acquainted." _Them? _Selena thought confusedly. _Oh yeah! _She was about to kill the Autobot Cliffjumper before she got ambushed. He must have been with her. She heard a large metallic thud hit the ground. Likely to be Cliffjumper. The Con was gentler with Selena. He set her down with care. Selena sat on her knees. The Con set her Chakbola's at her side. Selena could feel the floor vibrate as the other Cons took their leave. Once the door closed, Selena could feel her strength coming back. The uranium was out of range. She took her weapons in her hands and tapped a button in the center. They returned to their skull badge forms and she re-placed them back on her hat. She was going to wait and see what happened first before she decides to attack. As her vision cleared, she found herself in the presence of two large bots. Both of which had scarier expressions than an Autobot. But Selena kept up her _unimpressed_ front. She wasn't about to let them know that she was impressed or frightened. _These sure aren't Autobots. So what are they? _"Please forgive my men," the large grey bot apologized with a bow, "Our hospitality isn't exactly what it used to be."

"Never knew you guys could _BE_ hospitable." Cliffjumper commented cynically.

The white bot shot a clawed hand to Cliffjumpers neck, hoisting up from his knees. "I'd watch my tongue Autobot." He warned with a smooth grudging voice. "I just might rip it out." He slammed Cliffjumper back into the metal floor. Selena put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Besides, my Lord was addressing the young lady." He gestured with his hand. Selena raised a snarky eyebrow. _Are they serious? _Chivalry never worked with her. Not with humans, and sure as hell not with robots. Even if the white one did have a sexy voice. "So do sit back and remain silent Cliffjumper!" Starscream commanded. "As for you my dear, may we enquire as to what you name is?" He asked formally.

"Selena Smith." She answered in monotone, rising to her feet and dusting herself off.

"I am Starscream – Second in command of the Decepticon forces. Behind me is the Decepticons Lord and Master, Megatron."

"Nice names." Selena remarked snidely. "And the titles really make your pride and overly inflated ego's show!" Megatron and Starscream were taken aback by her lack of respect. Cliffjumper tried to stifle a snicker. "So what are you guys? The dark half of Autobots?"

"In a matter of speaking." The one known as Megatron admitted. "Like the Autobots, we lived on the planet Cybertron. War was waged for eons, until our planet became uninhabitable." Megatron locked his eyes on Selena, as if waiting for her to react. "But that's not nearly as bad as the fate that befell your planet." Selena bit her lip. "Our planet can be fixed. But yours-"

"I'm well aware of what happened to my planet!" Selena spat. "Little do people know – I had a front row seat." She narrowed her eyes. The red beginning to glow with rage. "And thirty years isn't long enough to erase the scar."

"Which makes me beg the question," Starscream spoke up, "How long have you been living on this planet?"

"Let's see…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I traveled to cosmos for about 15 years…I've been here for 15 years. Switching states and continents every chance I got of course." She shrugged. "People on earth find it odd when you don't seem to age much after two or three years. Except in Jasper, Nevada no one seems to care. "

"Yes," Starscream hummed, "The humans appearances belie their real age."

"But enough about Age," Megatron demanded, "Time to explain why it is that we brought you and this Autobot filth onto our ship." Selena and Cliffjumper exchanged glances. Cliffjumper tried to smile at her, showing that he meant no harm. But Selena's death bound glare made him cower down. "You and I have a common enemy, Selena. Like you, I too see the Autobots as a plague and wish to see them eradicated. Though my hatred for them may pale in comparison to yours," he said trying to butter her up, "I was hoping you would consider joining us." Selena crossed her arms and cocked a skeptical eye. "Think about it. Not only would you be able to exact your revenge on the Autobots, but you would also be able to rule the galaxy alongside me as my adviser. You would be able to rule over all and execute those who stand in your way." Selena already didn't like the offer. True she wanted to see the Autobots destroyed. But ruling over everyone in the universe wasn't on her list of interests. And the way Megatron was talking about it, she was going to be like his pet that he lets on and off the leash at his choosing. She wasn't anybody's pet or weapon. She was her own. Then there was his second in command, Starscream. He was perturbed at the thought of a fleshling replacing him. But something else was bothering him. He didn't seem to fancy his _Lord _all too much. And that bothered Selena. Bothered…and intrigued. "So Selena," Megatron continued, "What do you say?"

"Thanks but no thanks!" She snapped. Megatron stepped back, insulted that she refused him. Starscream smiled. "I'm nobody's puppet. And, quite frankly, ruling the galaxy doesn't sound the least bit interesting to me. And…" She smiled over to Cliffjumper. "As jester of good will, I'll leave the Autobot to you." She walked over to one of the windows. "I'm sure you'll think of something to do with him."

"So am I to take that as you refuse my offer?" Megatron asked. His pride obviously marred by her refusal.

"Take it however you wish." She shrugged with a smug smile. "Just make sure it's taken as, _I don't serve anyone I don't like!_" Selena raised a hand. The magnetism vibrated the bars holding the glass up. The vibrations shattered the glass. Selena turned around to Megatron and said, "Thanks for the hospitality Megs. Starscream, a pleasure."

"A pleasure indeed." Starscream smiled.

Selena returned the smile and fell backwards. She let the wind carry her a little bit of the way. Then she took flight and headed back for the city. Megatron slammed his fist down onto the control panel. "WHY DID YOU NOT STOP HER?" He roared. "Why did you allow her to insult me in such a manner?"

"Because, Lord Megatron, in case you haven't realized, she is a very proud and picky person." Starscream explained. Trying not to chuckle at Megatrons flustered expression. "I believe she will come around if we gave her time and took a different approach."

"I'm not one for negotiating with rebellious fleshlings." Megatron spat childishly. "I'll go and try to _convince_ her once again. I'll see if she truly is worth the extra effort I'm putting in. You are in command during my absence." He sneered over to Cliffjumper. "Take care of the Autobot as well."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed. Megatron exited form the bridge. Starscream admired his razor sharp fingers. "It's been fun having you around Cliffjumper." He stabbed his hand into Cliffjumpers spark chamber. "But I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome." Cliffjumper went off line, collapsing on the ground. Starscream let out a long held chuckle. He stopped to admire the girl he'd just spoke with. "Selena Smith. That girl could be very useful to me. And judging by how she spoke to Megatron, she has already formed a great disdain for him. And if he tries to force her to join…" His thoughts were interrupted when Soundwave entered the room. "What is it Soundwave?"

"_Like Jasper Nevada's a party." _He played back a voice.

"The one known as Arcee." Starscream hummed humorously. "Why just eliminate one Autobot, when we have the element of surprise? Send out the twins to take care of her." Soundwave nodded wordlessly. "And one more thing, I may leave to take a quick flight. Keep an ear out for any other Autobots." Soundwave nodded once again and left Starscream to his thoughts. "Selena…" He purred, "You live in Jasper, Nevada."

**(_==_)**

Luckily for Selena, the Cons ship didn't move too far from Jasper. In fact, they barely moved a mile away. She pulled off a landing by the K.O burger place. Towards the outskirts were loonies and hobos. So she didn't care if they saw her. The only bad part is that a lot of people like K.O Burger. So she always had to make sure that she was careful. Thankfully it was a slow afternoon. "_So that's an order of we're not as funny as we think we are with a side of BITE ME!" _She heard someone snarl. Selena peered around the corner. She saw a sour looking boy at the window. He set the order at the window and a car drove up. The people snatched the food and drove off laughing. "HEY I HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!" Selena extended a hand before they got too far. The car stopped. The driver put on the gas, creating skid marks. Selena moved the car back to the drive through. The driver was frantic, not understanding how his car was going back to the drive through.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He panicked. His girlfriend in the next seat was panicking as well. "Huh?" He saw Selena at the window.

"Hi!" She smiled nonchalantly. Then she reached in and grabbed the two bags of food. "You didn't pay for these, and now I'm repossessing them." She advertised with a sarcastic smile. "Thank you for coming to K.O. burger and don't come back!" She waved to them. Thanks to the man having his foot still on the gas, the moment Selena let go the car it sped out and into the building across the way. People gasped and ran over to see what happened. Selena ignored them and went to the window.

"Are they going to be okay?" the K.O. burger employee asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Selena shrugged. "Karma only injures. Never kills." She smiled. The kid smiled back. "Speaking of what comes around – how much was this food?"

"5.59."

Selena took out her wallet and handed him the money. "There's that and…" she took out ten dollars. "It's not much, but I figured you deserved at least some kind of tip."

"NO-NO!" He gasped. "Thanks a lot! Really!" Selena smiled at his excitement. He cleared his throat. "I'm Jackson Darby. Everyone calls me Jack."

"I'm Selena Smith." She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Jack. Haven't I seen you around?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school."

"Oh yeah! That's right! I'm so sorry. I'm so busy avoiding this Jerk named Brad that I don't notice anyone else."

"It's okay. And thanks for the food and tip. Not sure how you did that…" He pointed to the wrecked car. The two people inside was sitting on the curb, scared out of their minds. "But thanks."

"No prob. Hm?" Selena glanced behind and looked into the small parking lot. Someone was watching her. But the only thing behind her was a small parking lot with a motorcycle in it. "That was…weird."

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, taking off his apron and hat.

"No really. I just had a run in with some _odd_ characters. I thought they followed me."

"I hate that feeling." Jack jumped out of the window. "Whoa!" He said looking at the motorcycle. "This is a nice bike."

"Then I'll let you marvel at it." Selena giggled. "Nice meeting you Jack."

"You too."

Selena continued on her way back home. She reached into one of the bags and started to eat the burger inside. She glanced back to see Jack sit on the motorcycle. She shook her head. "Humans and their fancy for new vehicles," she snickered derisively, "Such easily impressed creatures they are." Then again she had a motorcycle she admired. So she really didn't have too much room to talk.

Selena stopped at a bus stop and continued to eat the food. She never knew how good K.O. burgers food was. She especially loved the fries. Her enjoyable meal was disrupted when she heard a series of screeching tires. She twisted back and saw Jack on the motorcycle speeding away with two purple cars chasing after him. "What the…what?" She heard something hovering above her. It was a large jet. It seemed focused on the two cars, but then turned to Selena. She took steps back, wondering if she should run or not. The cannon on the top started to charge. "Time to run!" She cried. The cannon fired. Selena back flipped out of the way. Her food was incinerated. "HEY! I JUST PAID FOR THAT!" The jet fired its cannon again. Selena somersaulted and dashed out of the way. She eventually took off down an alleyway. The Jet followed after her. _This must belong to that Decepticon Mega-what's it_. She deduced. _Probably still mad because I turned down his offer. _"WELL!" She pulled a 180 spin. "TIME TO MAKE IT SINK IN!" She raised her hands. The garbage trashcans, dumpsters, and miscellaneous metal objects all rose into the air. "EATS THIS!" She sent them flying at the jet. It shot down the dumpster, exploding the trash onto its hood. The other objects hit its body, scratching it slightly, but not enough to keep it down. But Selena used the trash covering its front windshield to her advantage. She pushed off from the ground and took to the skies. "First I lose my bike. Then I get kidnapped. And now I'm being chased?" She complained exasperatedly. "That tears it! This side of the galaxy blows! AHH!" A beam fired past her. The jet was coming for her again. The trash was gone from its hood. "Okay Decepticon! Let's see what you've got!" She took off rapidly through the sky. The jet continuously fired its cannon. Selena managed to barrel and doge out of the way, but each shot got closer. She took off he badges and pressed the center. Her chakrams appeared without the chain and she went in to attack. Dodging and evading the shots, Selena drew closer to the jet. The minute the jet fired another round, Selena darted straight up. She curved over and launched her chakrams. She put a little spin on them. The Chakrams grazed and got stuck within the jets armor. Selena landed on the jet, using her chakrams to keep hold and not slip. "Alright! Let's see how tough your armor really is!" Selena placed her hands onto the jet. She sent multiple magnetic waves through the jet. It started to jerk and jitter violently. It tried to shake Selena off, but she was hanging on. The magnetic waves were messing up the jets flight pattern. It couldn't fly straight. Wanting to avoid landing in crowded areas, Selena tried her best to guide the Con somewhere secluded. It was a lot heavier than it looked. But Selena managed to guide it over to an abandoned warehouse base just outside Jasper. The warehouse base is a series of many warehouses built for storing anything from food to weapons. It was abandoned 10 years ago because the whole base was built over active gas lines. The entire base, if struck in the wrong place, could erupt into flames.

Selena and the jet crashed inside. Selena gripped her chakrams, kicked off the jet and landed in the center of the room. The jet skidded into the wall, going into park. Selena panted heavily. Flipping her hair out of her face, Selena approached the jet with caution. "Alright Decepti-freak," she shouted challengingly, "Are you going to go into your bot form and give me a real challenge?" She hovered the chakrams over her middle finger and made them spin. "Or am I going to have to rip you apart?" The Con did as she demanded. It went into its robot form, revealing it to be Megatron. "So it is you!" She spat.

"Hm-hm-hm, you don't seem too surprised." He chuckled.

"I figured you weren't the type to let someone tell you no. It would appear that I was right." She glared.

"And it would appear that you can handle yourself in the air." He remarked, stroking his chin with impression. "But now the question is," he brought out his blaster and sword, "Can you handle me now that I'm in my true form?"

"I've battled many Autobots and killed just as many." She rose from the ground, getting ready to charge. "Adding a Decepticon – particularly you Megatron – would make me the most feared being in the galaxy."

"I thought you had no interest in ruling the galaxy." He remarked snidely.

"I don't. But being feared," She raised her Chakrams, "Now that's something else entirely!" Selena charged for the Con. Megatron shot at her rapidly. Selena ducked and dodged. She reached Megatron and slashed for his face. Megatron brought up his sword, blocking her. Selena was able to use her magnetism to try and counteract his strength. But thanks to his size and mechanical muscle, her power was going to be exhausted if she didn't take a different approach. Selena pushed off the sword. She brought her hands out in front of her and shoved Megatron into the wall. He kept his feet planted firmly to the ground. He barely moved back two feet. Selena flew out through the newly made skylight. Over in the distance was a police unit and a couple of helicopters heading their way. Selena needed to finish this fight now. "Wait…" she whispered. She analyzed the area. The base was in an open area. If it were to ignite, not only would take Megatron with it, but she could escape through the smoke. Forever disappearing. "But where do I strike at? WHOA!" One of Megatrons beams barely missed her. Selena stuck her tongue out at him and flew for the next house. Megatron charged through the building, going after her. Selena flew close to the ground, trying to give Megatron something to follow, and praying that she could locate any leaking gas. Megatron, not caring if he destroyed the property, burst through every warehouse in his way. And he was getting dangerously close. "Gas doesn't have a scent, so how do I locate it?" She asked herself. The base may have been built over a gas line, but there was a focal point where she could light up the whole base like a Disneyland firework show. And it was located in one of the warehouses. "Time to make Megatron work for me!" She declared. She pulled a swift 180 and charged for Megatron. She ascended to his face. Megatron raised his sword. Selena used her hand and pulled herself around. Building energy at her foot, she kicked Megatron in the face, making him stumble back. She combined the kick with a quick slash of her chakrams. Megatron caught them in her arm. He countered with his blaster. Selena dove down. His shot hit a distant warehouse. Nothing else happened. _Not that one! _She magnetically pulled the chakrams from his arm. She sent them flying for his face again. Megatron swatted them away with his sword, then fired his gun twice. Selena dodged them both, and let them hit two more warehouses. _Not those either! _She grumbled. Megatron came for her again. Selena didn't have time to call her weapons back to her. She brought up her hands, summoned all her power, and caught the sword. She was pushed down to the ground. Her magnetism ruptured the floor. Megatron applied barely even half his strength. Selena was pushed down to her knee. She felt as if her body would snap from the pressure at any moment. _I can't believe how strong he is! _She thought. _I might actually lose. _Her powers were starting to let up. The sword was nearing her skin. _I'm…going to…to…_NO! She couldn't lose. Not to someone like Megatron. Someone who prides himself on being the most powerful machine to ever live. Selena was and is a Magneetian. Machines were puppets and she was the grand puppeteer. She was not going to have her reputation tarnished by an over grown scarp pile. "GRAAAH!" She roared, managing to push the sword up. "GET…OFF…OF…ME!" She pushed up, bringing the sword two feet above her. She immediately shot her hands out, and took hold of Megatrons feet. "HA!" She pulled her hands in and up, bringing Megatrons feet from under him. He fell onto his back. Selena panted, wiping the sweat from her face. She collapsed onto her knees. It may have been far from over, but she was tired.

"It's not wise to lower your guard in front of me, fleshling!" Megatron chortled, sitting up on his butt. "Female or not, I will not show mercy. Well, I might. That is, if you agree to work for me and become my second in command."

"Don't you already have a second in command?" She snarled. "You know? Tall, white and red paint, evil smile…"

"Oh yes." Megatron crooned. "You must mean Starscream." He said with false surprise. "Yes, he is my second in command. But he's long overdue for retirement."

"How long overdue?"

"How long have we been fighting? And how long ago did I meet you?" Megatron asked as if nothing was wrong.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Selena roared. "In the last 30 minutes you've decided to replace Starscream? After he's probably served you for god knows how many years?"

"Whenever something new and powerful comes along I take it." He stated firmly. "Doesn't matter who I have to replace!" Selena clenched a fist, biting her lip. "Allies of many years, family – it matters not to me. All that matters is power. And that's exactly what you have."

"Then you'll just replace me once someone more powerful comes along!" She stated harshly. Megatron shrugged his shoulders with a sinister grin. "Once again: Thanks, but no thanks! I'm no one's tool, pet, puppet, or lackey! I don't give a space rat's ass who you are!"

Megatron let out a sigh. "So I take it that means you refuse once again?" Selena remained silent. "Very well then." Megatron rose to his feet. He aimed his cannon. "Then this is the end of the Magneetian race." He eulogized. He charged the cannon. Selena placed her hands on the ground. Megatron fired. Selena force pushed herself back, narrowly dodging the blast again. She rolled into another warehouse wall, and sat there. Megatron fired once more. Selena summoned her remaining strength and took off flying. Megatrons blast hit the warehouse and a large explosion erupted. _THAT'S IT! _Selena cheered in her mind. The chakrams an inch away from her, Selena grabbed them and flew for the sky. "WHAT IN THE-" Megatron glared at the smirking girl. Selena could see the approaching helicopter. Using the explosion as a cover, Selena flew close to the ground and out of sight. Leaving Megatron to his explosive fate. Or not. He went into vehicle mode and flew off. Not wanting to be bothered with the human choppers, Megatron took to the clouds above, vanishing from sight.

As the sun finally set, darkening the sky and the land,Selena flew as fast as she could and as far as she could. Fearing that it was too soon to go back into town, Selena stuck to the outskirts of Jasper. She saw Megatron fleeing the scene, dampening her spirits. "Now he's definitely going to come after me." Selena found dunes where she could rest. They gave her a good over view of Jasper. She would rest there and then head home. "Damn that Decepticon!" She spat, panting heavily. "If I would have known he was that powerful…I would have led him to the power plant! God I hate machines!"

"Oh…" She heard a voice pout, "Surely we machines are not all the bad." Selena looked to the side. Glowing in the moonlight was Megatrons second in command Starscream. And he was wearing a mischievous smile. "So nice to see you again, Dear Selena." He bowed.

Selena jumped to her feet and summoned one of her chakrams. "BACK UP OR I'LL CARVE DEATH IN YOUR CHEST PLATE! OW!" She held her side. There was a painful stitch in her side. Result of her fight with Megatron.

"Calm yourself, Selena." Starscream urged her, kneeling down. "I did not come here to fight." He assured her with a smile. "Moreover I came to talk to you about your fight with Megatron."

"YOU WERE WATCHING?"

"Indeed I was. And I must say, for someone as young as you, you handled yourself quite nicely."

"Thanks for the compliment!" She remarked sarcastically. "But my answer to Megatron is still no!"

"What makes you think I'm here on Megatrons behalf?" He quizzed. Selena relaxed slightly. Starscream grinned and continued. "That's right. I'm here of my own free will. So I'm not here to harm you."

"So, what do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sure you realized that Megatron isn't as much of a pushover as the Autobots." Selena rubbed her arms. Still feeling the strain she was put under. "And I'm also sure you've surmised that he does not take no for an answer. He's likely to try again the next day."

"Will you get to the point, please?" She demanded impatiently.

"Very well. I myself do not hold Megatron is such high regard as others do. In fact, more than anything, I would enjoy seeing him be turned into scrap metal. I'm sure you feel the same way. After all, you did just tell him no twice and he tried to kill you. Which brings me to my little proposition."

"I'm listening." Rachael raised an eye brow.

"I won't expect you to answer right now," He started off first hand, "But I would like for you to join the Decepticons under the guise of Megatrons newly appointment ally."

"When I'll really be yours?" She assumed.

"Precisely." He purred. "And when the opportunity presents itself, you and I will end Megatron. What you do after that – leave or stay – will be entirely your decision." Selena tapped her chin thoughtfully. It sounded like a good offer. She didn't have to be with them long. She only needed to pretend to be Megatrons new pet just long enough to get a chance to kill him. Then she could leave if she wanted to. "Like I said, you will not have to choose now." He reminded her. He tossed her a small device. It had a red button. "Just press this when you've come to a decision. I shall convince Megatron to stay away while you do." Starscream turned, transformed into a jet and took off, leaving Selena with her choices. If she joined the Cons, not only would she be able to kill Megatron, but she would also be able to use their tech to locate and destroy Autobots. And as Starscream said, she didn't have to stay. Which meant that she didn't have to befriend them. Once Megatron is out of the way, she could destroy them as well. There was just one problem. Her Magneetian code forbids her from harming those who haven't done her and personal harm. And those that aid you, you should repay them. If she agreed, would she be indebted to Starscream? Or worse. Would she have to become his puppet?

**That's another chapter done. See you guys next time.**


	3. Let's Play a Game

**Let's Play a Game**

_**Starscream met up with Selena and offered her a proposition. Become an ally of the Decepticons and Megatrons servant, but serve Starscream in reality. Selena wasn't one for taking orders. But if Megatron is as ruthless as Starscream said he was, she may not have a choice in the matter. **_

During the same night, the police were scrambling to control the flames from the imploded warehouse base. Starscream watched them with fascination. He found their desperate attempts to quell the flames humorous. Not wanting Soundwave to get suspicious of him, Starscream flew back to the ship flew back to the ship. Because Starscream knew that Soundwave would look for any reason to try and get him into trouble with Megatron.

When he entered the ship, Soundwave was waiting for him in the doorway. "Soundwave, what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"_I'm not too fond of Megatron either._" He replayed Starscreams voice. "_Serve under me._"

"Oh…" Starscream chortled halfheartedly. "You heard that, did you?" The snickered hid his rising fear. Soundwave had an annoying habit of seeing and hearing everything. He needed to come up with an excuse. "It was merely a subterfuge." He stated.

"A subterfuge for whom Starscream?" A thundering voice demanded to know. Starscream shrieked and spun around. He came face to face with an aggravated Megatron. "Well?" Megatron pressed. His blaster whistled as it charged. "I'm waiting! Why did you got and meet with the Magneetian? I told you to do no such thing! And once more…" He leaned in, forcing Starscream to back into Soundwave, who remained still. "Why did you offer her service under you?"

Starscream then realized that his previous plan was flawed. If Selena joined him, then he would be turned into a Decepticon leg warmer. He needed to make up another story and quick. "Forgive me Lord Megatron!" Starscream pleaded, bowing extra low. "I meant no harm in the offer! It was merely to entice her to join us, but under a different master, seeing as how she didn't take too kindly to you." He pulled out a scanner and handed it to his lord. "I knew she would not say yes to me either, so I left her a tracking device." A red blip pulsated on the scanner. Its location was in Jasper. "When she wishes to give an answer, she need only to press the button and you will be notified."

"But why give it to her in the first place?" Megatron snapped. "Why not just bring her back yourself?"

"If I may be so bold," Starscream started off, standing straight up, "If you force they young Magneetian to join you, you will not have her full cooperation. She may try to betray you."

"Then I would be forced to play my hand." Megatron held out the palm of his hand. Soundwave and Starscream leaned in. Megatron tapped a spot on his hand. A slot slid open, revealing a piece of Uranium. "I learned a great deal from my battle with Selena." He chuckled. "The Uranium's effects vary depending on how exposed it is." He closed the slot. "When the crystal is hidden, the effects are not strong," he opened it again, "As when she has direct contact. If I did not have this within me, Selena might have torn me apart during our battle."

"My Lord, you doubt yourself far too harshly." Starscream groveled. "But I must advise that you give the girl until tomorrow. Though I suspect her pride" He pressed. "And if you wish," Starscream showed Megatron a button on the scanner, "You may contact her." He purred. A smile appeared on Megatrons face. He enjoyed being able to have control over a subordinate fate. And if someone told him no, he enjoyed it even more when he would coerce them to change their minds.

Megatron looked at the time. The earthlings in Nevada were asleep. "Perhaps I shall wait until tomorrow." He thought aloud, considering Starscreams advice. "I want to face the girl at full strength," he declared, clenching a battle readied fist, "Should she wish to decline my offer once more. I did not traverse space for three years just to be defied by a whelp of a Magneetian. She will agree. Even if I have to threaten those closest to her." He faced Soundwave and handed him the scanner. "Upload that information into you banks." He ordered. "And gather any and all information on Selena Smith." Soundwave nodded wordlessly and began to do as he was asked. "I want to know everything." He cooed, his tiny razor teeth showing through his malevolent grin. "Uranium can't be her only weakness."

**~_~/|\~_~**

The minute Selena returned to her apartment, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Letting out a loud sigh, she praised the fact that she was home. It was a simple apartment. A two room, one bath, and descent sized living room and kitchen. One room was Selena's bedroom. The other was her computer/study room.

Aside from helping out in the apartment lobby, another way Selena supports herself was by removing dents out of people's cars. Believe it or not, it pays more than most people think. Magnetic powers work well on dents. And when people watch, they get a type of magic show at the same time. (_Fooling gullible humans is fun after all_) So aside from having to use her powers for cheesy human manual labor, Selena was pretty pleased with her life. But the thought of working with Decepticons was both interesting, but burdening. Sure they could help her get rid of the Autobots. But what would they do with her once the Autobots were gone?

For the rest of that entire night, Selena tossed and turned in her bed, finding it hard to remain asleep. So she went on the computer. She feared that Starscream or Megatron would arrive outside her window and take her away. Her fight with Megatron spooked her.

Ever since her planet imploded, Selena had trained nonstop for 30 years with her magnetic abilities. She's killed many Autobots in her quest for peace of mind. She's been able to do it almost without breaking a sweat. Almost being that Autobots are moving and thinking robots. So because they try to resist it puts a bit of a strain on her. But not as much of a strain as Megatron put on her. The longer she fought him, the weaker she felt. It was as if he was made out of Uranium. Selena wasn't looking forward to fighting him again. That wasn't the only thing keeping her up.

Megatron and Starscream's words echoed in her mind. How Megatron refused to quit when meeting a possible Ally. He would keep coming after her no matter what she did. Sure Starscreams offer was semi-good. But she hated the thought of taking orders from anyone. Especially someone as treacherous as Starscream. What if he pulled a Coup de tat on her? And Megatron replaces a loyal servant of many years for a new model. What if someone more powerful than Selena appears and he replaces her? She couldn't trust either one. So she took the device that Starscream gave her and threw it out the window, casting the Cons out. She already had school – which she didn't have to attend, but did for laughs – and the possibility of Autobots being on earth. She didn't need a bunch of Cons ruining her day.

Selena's day was already bad enough with the fact that her Motorcycle was now nothing but a pile of cinders. _Damn Autobot._ It was a good thing she didn't live too far from the school. She was going to worry about her ride troubles later. At that moment, she threw on her black spaghetti strap Grumpy night shirt and blue shorts and went off to bed.

The next morning, Selena's alarm went off at 6:30. School started at 8:45. The walk to the school was ten minutes. So she went into her computer room and went to go type into her journal. Selena found it calming after stressful moments. But she always made sure that she was careful.

She didn't use Facebook, she only had a cell phone so she could keep time, and she took jobs that don't require her to have I.D. She did anything she could to remain under the radar. With her being a Magneetian and moving almost constantly, Selena needed to make sure that people didn't have anything to follow her with. That's why she bought most of her stuff from garage sales or ordered her food.

"Hm?" something touched Selena's foot. She looked down and saw the device Starscream gave her. "Now how did you get back into my room?" She muttered. Was it possible that it walked back in on its own? _Well the Decepticons and Autobots are talking robots. Maybe they have palm sized pets. _

_Knock-knock-knock, _"_Selena! Is everything alright in there_?" The tenant called through the door. "_The neighbors said they heard a crash last night._"

Selena set the device down next to her computer. "It's nothing Mr. Taylor." She answered back, meandering towards the door. She threw on a robe, covering her pajama'd body. When she opened it, a 5'9 man with short black hair and glasses over his blue eyes was standing outside her door. He was a fairly descent looking man. And he was exceptionally nice. Except when you push him over the edge. In that event he'll turn into Judge Milian and Judy and whip your ass into shape. "It was nothing," she told him again with smile, "Some loser just threw a rock through my window. I have a friend who can fix it for you."

"Don't worry about it." Taylor assured her with his velvet voice. "I'll fix it up while you're at school." He told her returning a smile. The smile faded into a worried expression. "Are you sure everything's alright? You came home last night exhausted." He put a hand to her forehead. "Are you getting enough sleep?" He tilted her head up and noticed the rings around her eyes. "Or fiber and protein?"

"I just had a run in with some _odd_ characters yesterday." She giggled, moving his hand away. "The encounter kept me up. I promise," She raised her right hand, "By the time I get back from school today, I'll look a whole lot better."

"Okay." He smiled. "Just make sure you eat a good breakfast and drink plenty of orange juice."

"Goodbye Mr. Taylor." Selena closed the door. She heard Taylor laugh as she closed the door. It was annoying sometimes, but Selena found it flattering that Taylor worried about her. But she took his advice. She went into her kitchen and pulled out the carton of Orange juice. She chugged a quarter of it and smacked her lips together. "He was right. That does feel better." She laughed. She put the carton back, started the coffee pot and went for her bathroom. "A shower would feel heavenly right about now."

Back in the computer room, the IPod device was lying next to her computer. On the screen, a series of symbols and numbers flittered across the screen. The IPod shook a bit. Four spider legs came out of the back. Two antennas' came out of both ends. One with an eye on the tip and the other as a USB jack. The USB found the computer and jacked into the side. Selena's desk top faded in and out for a few seconds. The picture then fixed itself. The eye moved about the room, taking in the décor. Computer desk, filing cabinet, bookshelf filled with books – the works. Some of the stuff was worn and old. She got it from garage sales and other cheap places. One of her neighbors helped her fix the stuff up so that it wouldn't break on her.

Back to the computer screen, the desktop completely clicked off and was replaced with another picture.

"Interesting…" Megatron hummed. Soundwave uploaded the information to the main computer terminal. On one side of the screen was the view of Selena's computer room. On the other was information about her. All they could find were simple computer documents. Within those documents, Selena listed where on Earth she had lived and the alias's she's used. She kept pictures of the faces she's used so not to use it twice. "This girl is good." Megatron marveled. "She changes her appearance with every relocation she executes. She literally hides in plain sight." Next to the names, Selena listed the High Schools she attended. And there were many of them. According to what she wrote, _Thanks to my slow age progression, human adults mistake me for a child. So I must attend these schools if I want them to not bother me. I could kill them without a single thought. But my vengeance is more important than striking down humans who aren't worth it._ "And her self-discipline is miraculous. To live on this planet for all these years and not blow her cover is an achievement in itself. And her ability to remain hiding is astonishing as well." He moved along to the next line. "Now about these Schools…" _I'm tempted to leave high school. But the idiots that attend every day and make total dumbasses of themselves makes me smile._

Starscream let out a small chuckle, "It would appear that she only attends for laughs. She could have left anytime." Starscream read the next text. Finding it interesting. _Humans are such an ignorant species. If something is different, they seek to destroy it rather than understand it. Which obviously makes me a threat. But I must stay hidden in order to achieve my vengeance."_He finished at that point and heard Megatron humming. That text intrigued him. "It would appear, Lord Megatron, that Selena has a deep animosity for humans." He chortled.

"So it would appear." Megatron smiled. "I wonder how deep that animosity goes."

Selena wrapped a towel around herself. She blew her hair dry, brushed her teeth, and then sauntered towards her room. The hot water felt good on her skin. The steam cleared all the stress of last night away. She brushed her hair smooth, threw on her usual clothing and Berea, and looked at the time. "7:45…" She sighed, "Let's see…" she went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of pizza. There was still half a pizza left. She threw two pieces into the microwave. Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured the black liquid, caramel creamer and two sugar packs into her cup. The extra sugar helps her to maintain her calm, nonchalant demeanor. That's how she deal with brad and the three female stooges every day. The pizza finished, and she took her odd breakfast into the computer room.

Setting the food down, Selena slumped into her chair. "Another day, another chance to admire humanity at its worst." She dreaded. When she was going to log on to update her journal, something caught her eye. "Hm?" She saw the Nano plugged into her computer. "When did that happen?" She took a quick sip of her coffee and analyzed the device. She took note of the weird camera at one end. "What in the name of Magtora is this thing?"

"_The com link I gave you._"

"AHH!" Selena cried out, falling backwards in her chair. "HUH!" She gasped.

Starscream and Megatron were on her computer screen. "_Hello again, Selena._" Starscream said as pleasantly as possible. "_I have some rather disappointing news._" He informed her. "_Apparently, if you are to join the Decepticons, you may only pledge your allegiance to Megatron. Sorry."_

"Don't be!" Selena snapped, slapping her hat back onto her head. "Because I'm not taking either offer! Now get off of my computer!" She punched in a few keys, trying to remove them from her desktop. "If I get a virus, I'm suing you both!"

"_Noted._" Megatron said, not taking the threat seriously. "_We were just calling to check up on you._" He obviously lied. "_And it would seem that you are still adamant about not joining us._" He sighed with disappointment. Then a menacing grin snaked its way across his face. "_But it would seem that you considered it. Seeing as how you kept the transmitter._"

Selena let out an irritable groan. She knew they weren't going to leave her alone. Good thing she had an hour to kill. So she leaned back into her chair and took a piece of pizza. "I didn't keep it. I threw it out my window last night and it came back." She took a bite. "How did it get back in here anyway?" The transmitter answered her question by jumping up onto its legs. "Of course." She grumbled. "It's a bite sized Decepticon. How did I not see that coming?" She asked herself sarcastically. "Well now that I know what it is," She pointed a finger and levitated it up, "I can crush it."

"_Humans are an ignorant species_." Megatron began to say. Selena froze. "_Anything different they seek to destroy it. I believe that's what you wrote_." He teased.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL!" She snarled.

"_Amongst other things – yes_." He answered with a triumphant smile. "_And I also happen to know that you despise humans."_

"I don't _despise _them." She corrected them, setting the transmitter down. "I just find them ridiculous." She drank some of her coffee. "It's mainly their _haughty I'm superior to everyone _attitude that gets to me."

"_In any event_," Megatron interrupted, "_I can ensure that you won't have to tolerate their ridiculousness any longer_." He continued to try and persuade her. "_Surely a powerful such as yourself misses associating with others not of earth._"

"Of course I do." Selena shrugged. She then smiled wolfishly, "But I'm not so desperate that I'd become your little stooge." Megatron furrowed his brow. He hated those who didn't fear and respect him. And Selena was dangerously close to being hated. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to head to school. With any luck I'll be able to forget we ever had this conversation." With that said Selena took the transmitter in between her fingers and crushed it, destroying the feed. "The last thing I need is a petty partnership." She hissed. She grabbed her backpack and breakfast and went into the kitchen. She put the coffee in a thermos and put the thermos in her pack cup holder. She grabbed her pizza and decided that she would eat it on the way to school.

**^=/\=^**

Megatron slammed his fist into the wall. Starscream and Soundwave flinched at his anger. "That child has insulted me one too many times!" He roared. "No matter! I know where she'll be." He grinned devilishly. "And this time, I aim to acquire her." He faced Soundwave. "I plan to make this girl vanish Soundwave. And it would be rather annoying if others came looking for her." Soundwave nodded wordlessly, understanding what his lord meant. Megatron then marched for the door, a sinister smile plastered to his face.

"Uh…shall I remain here Lord Megatron?" Starscream stammered fretfully. He was given his answer when the door shut behind. "I'll take that as a yes." He grumbled.

**~)^(~**

At the school, Selena was peacefully eating her breakfast pizza, thinking about the trouble she just reentered by insulting Megatron for the umpteenth time. However she did seem to enjoy it. By him threatening to attack her all the time, Selena found a reason to kind of stay on guard again. Autobots try to make a point to stay hidden. Decepticons don't seem to care if they get spotted or not. Not only that, the Cons put up more of a fight than Autobots. So she could actually tax her powers to the limit. _Maybe if I'm lucky, Megatron will come looking for me. _She reconsidered. She was almost wishing she hadn't crushed the transmitter. Oh well. She needed to give off the impression that she wasn't easy to catch. Besides, if she knew Megatron – at least out of the few minutes that she's gotten to know him – he was going to come looking for her. _And I'll be ready for him. _She decreed in her mind, tapping the skull buttons on her hat.

"Well look at who's hitting the extra calories." A sardonically familiar voice sneered. Selena froze and growled to herself. _I know that voice anywhere! _Slowly, with dread, Selena turned her head. Behind her was Brittany the blond, Sarah the red, and Melanie the brunette - the three girls who enjoyed insulting Selena. Or, as she'd like to call them, The Three Female Stooges. "Oh my. Looks like someone's been eating a little too much pizza." Brittany commented, rubbing her stomach. "You're getting a little chubby in the midsection Selena. You might want to consider exercising more." Selena continued to eat her pizza wordlessly. "Honestly Selena, how can you deal with eating crap like that?" Brittany twirled around. "Maybe if you eat what I eat, you could have a nice body like mine." Selena continued to eat her pizza. Brittany was becoming aggravated by her lack of response. "What's the matter?" She still tried to sound snotty, "Those calories preventing you from talking?" Selena raised a finger, telling her to wait a moment. Miraculously, Brittany closed her mouth. Selena swallowed her food and swallowed it down with the coffee. She then widened her eyes and leaned in. She motioned with her hand for Brittany and her friends to come closer. They moved in. Selena told them to come closer. They came closer. _BURP! _"AHH!" The three girls cried.

Selena let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god, that was totally worth it!" She hooted. "But seriously, you should watch what you eat as well Brittany. You and your wannabe's only have so many brain cells left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melanie snapped.

"My point exactly." Selena sighed. She left the conversation at that and headed for the school stairs. The three girls were busy fuming over not having made Selena lose her composure.

"_Just please try to behave!" _Selena heard a woman plead. She looked over to the parking lot and saw a Japanese girl talking to a woman. "_I'm going to call you after school. Try not to get detention this time._"

"Whatever host mom!" The girl snapped. She grabbed her bag and stomped off. Selena heard the woman scoff and drive off. _I find it amazing on how well humans communicate with one another. _Selena commented sarcastically in her head. "WHOA!" The Japanese girl gasped. She ran up to Selena, her phone open. "OH MY GOSH!" The girl freaked. She circled around Selena. She touched her hair, got in real close to check her eyes, and examined her skin. "You look awesome! You hair is totally amazing!" She gushed while taking picture from every angle she could manage. Selena puffed with irritation. _Yet another hair fanatic. _Whenever the girl touched her, Selena edged away slightly. She didn't like being touched by strange people. "I wish I could dye my hair like yours! But the host parents would stop talking for months after I did this to my hair!" She pointed to the pink. "Apparently it's not _Right for a girl my age to be dying my hair an unnatural color_." Selena guessed that she was mocking her host mom's voice.

"Well if you want one person's opinion," Selena spoke up, shaking off the girl's weirdness, "The pink suits you really nicely." The girl stuck out her flat chest, feeling proud that someone agreed with her. "As for me," She tugged on her hair, "This is kind of a permanent thing for me."

"Well you should keep it." The girl took one more picture. "It screams _ROCK OUT!_" Selena chuckled halfheartedly at the girl. _She's definitely weird. _"By the way, the name's Miko. Who are you?"

"I'm Selena."

"Well Selena, you just gave me a great idea for a poster. I've got to go draw it before I lose it!" _Oh you lost it the moment you said hi to me. _Selena laughed in her mind. Miko took Selena's hand and shook it violently. "Hope to talk to you again! BYE!" Miko took off into the school. By the time Selena blinked twice, she was gone.

"Why is it, that every time I go somewhere, I meet weird people?" Selena grumbled aloud, chugging down more of her coffee. "I mean – and this is ironic coming from me – is it too much to ask for a little normalcy?" She sauntered up the stairs and into the school. When she walked into the hallway, a short kid with glasses ran into her. He dropped his PSP on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, almost cowering down. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"That's alright." Selena giggled, helping him onto his feet. "I was kind of at fault too." She handed him his game. "Must be a pretty cool game to grab your full attention."

"It is." He smiled. "It's about robots. I know it must sound weird, but I like robots." Selena shrugged her shoulders, still maintaining her smile. She didn't want the kid to know what she thought of robots. "Oh, I'm Raphael. Everyone calls me Raph."

"I'm Selena. You know, you're the third person I've met under weird circumstances."

"I am."

"Yeah. Just two seconds ago I ran into this weird girl who went paparazzi over my hair."

"I just saw her." Raph pointed down the hair. "She was cheering about a poster idea. She's a bit weird."

"You have no idea." Selena took out her phone and looked at the time. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to head to the library. The silence calms my head before the learning storm."

"Okay. Bye." Raph continued with is game and walked down the hall.

"Well he was semi-normal." She laughed to herself.

**()\/()**

Selena walked all around the library. She went through each aisle trying to find a book that would interest her. She found herself taking a liking to fantasy and vampire novels. However she hated Twilight with a passion. She calls it an insult to the ancient folklore. Though, she was a fan of Harry Potter.

With a little under 20 minutes until school started, Selena grabbed a random book called _Cirque Du Freak_ and ran with it. Selena sat at tables that were in the back and out of the way. She enjoyed keeping to herself. She found it best to concentrate while she was alone. She was lonely anyway.

When Selena opened the book, she found it somewhat interesting. The beginning of books weren't always fascinating. But the climaxes always were. _These humans enjoy changing up the vampiric lore._ Selena laughed in her head. _At least it's entertaining. _"That looks like a good book." Somebody commented. Selena looked up. A man with a cowboy hat was sitting across from her with his arms folded. The hat covered his dirty blond hair. He had a mustache and piercing brown eyes. He wore a type of a suit that a lawyer or detective would be wearing. He already rubbed Selena the wrong way. Earth, Jupiter, Magtora, social services, security, defense or prosecutor – either way, Selena hated all lawyers and cops. "Cirque Du Freak, huh?" He commented with his faded Texan accent. "Sounds interesting. You know I'm partial to the old comics with superman and Thor." He kept talking, trying to make Selena feel at ease.

"Is there a reason why you're talking to me?" Selena snapped, turning a page. "Because if there isn't, do you mind going away? I don't feel like talking to you."

"My, my," The Texan laughed, "You sure do have a sharp tongue." Selena glared at him with her beaming red eyes, growling in the back of her throat. "Alright, alright, allow me to cut to the chase." He offered finally. His expression turned serious. He leaned in and reached into his coat. Now Selena was convinced something was up. She got ready to strike the moment he pulled something. _I wasn't planning on staying long anyway. _But it wasn't what Selena thought. The man threw a few photos onto the table. He lined them up. "Notice anything _Familiar _about these?" He asked, hinting that he knew something. Selena was skeptical of the man. But her curiosity wouldn't allow her to not take a quick peak at the photos. She moved in and studied them. At first she didn't know what she was looking at. Then she saw it. They were photos of her fighting at the warehouse base the other night. "Now we aren't sure about the thing off to the side here." The man pointed to a foot and arm belonging to Megatron. "But we're pretty sure that this is you flying around destroying that base."

"I didn't destroy it." she remarked emotionlessly. The man raised a brow and pointed to the pic of here blowing the warehouse up. "Okay. So I did." She shrugged. "You going to arrest me?" she dared him.

"Depends on how well you cooperate…Alien." He let the last word linger for a moment. He knew he was right when Selena smiled.

She leaned back in her chair, "Before I can take you seriously, I need to know who I'm speaking with."

"Fair enough." The man reached into his coat and pulled out his page. "My name is Special agent Oliver Custer. I work for a secret division in the Pentagon." Selena remained silent, allowing the man to continue. "At first the boys and I thought it was some sort of stunt." He pointed at her, "And that your hair and eyes were some weird fad you kids were sporting." He explained logically. "But then we ran your face through the software and found that you don't exist." Selena remained nonchalantly smiling. "In fact, the only real thing about you is your name. There's no hometown, no family, not even a neighbor we can call to as what your hobbies are." _Because all of that turned to dust. _Selena remarked mentally. "And the _Selena Smith_ you named yourself was an old woman after died of a heart attack four years ago. The same time you came to Jasper."

"Are you suggesting I killed some defenseless old woman for her name?" Selena chuckled.

"I didn't say that at all." He remarked, believing he got something from her. "But here's what I am saying," he held up one of the photos, "That you are an alien species who has come here to our planet is hopes of finding a home." Selena's shoulder started to vibrate. Custer then heard little noises coming from Selena. Her smile had gotten bigger. She then started to howl with laughter. The small amount of people peered around the bookshelves trying to see what was going on. "Did I say something funny?"

Selena wiped the tear from her eye. "Yes – ha, ha, ha – you did." She hooted. "And I have to tell ya, you humans have watched way too many Sci-Fi movies."

"So you admit that you're not from here?" Custer moved his hands back, going for something. "You're admitting to being an Alien."

"I don't believe I ever denied it." She stopped laughing for a moment. "In fact, I never cared if people found out about me. I just disappear into the breeze anyway." Custer raised a brow, wondering what she meant. "Here's how this works: I go from place to place whenever I please. I use my first name and come up with a last. I change my face and whole person so no one see's who I really am. I attend your schools but never get my picture taken. I take miscellaneous jobs that don't require I.D. In short, I make sure that no one learns of my existence on this planet."

"So…what?" Custer's hand was near his pants. "Is this another disguise?"

"Actually no. This is how I really look." She flipped her hair haughtily. "And my name does translate into Selena in your human tongue." Custer tapped his chin thoughtfully. He now knew that her species had their own language. "And as for the home part: that doesn't exist anymore. I'm just on this planet looking for someone."

"And who might that be?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But know that once I find them, I will leave without incident. I promise not to harm your precious humans. So long as they don't get in my way."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue you mission." The man sighed.

Selena narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"An alien's presence is a threat to our national security." He explained. "And after the damage you caused at the base, I'm afraid that you have already been considered a threat."

Selena let a quiet chuckle escape her lips. "And you believe that you can detain me?" She asked skeptically. Custer took out his gun and gently placed it onto the table. "Apparently you do." She sighed dismally.

"I highly suggest you come quietly." He almost pleaded. "I have men hidden throughout the school, ready to open fire should you become a problem."

"In that case…you should take something into consideration."

"What might that be?"

"You know I'm alien. However you don't know what I'm capable of." She stated with a menacing grin. "For all you know I'm walking bomb. Or perhaps my skin secretes a toxin capable of killing everyone within the vicinity of this school. Or it's possible that if you shoot me, your bullet will rebound and hit one of these innocent bystanders." She leaned in on her hands and smiled, "The possibilities are endless. But unlike you, I don't care what the results will be." She chortled. "Even if they mean a few dead humans."

Custer grunted and bit his lip. He was cursing the girl for putting him in this situation. "Damn you…" He hissed quietly.

"But I'll tell you what," she clapped her hands together, "I'm one for sport. So I'll give you a sporting chance to capture me." She rose from her chair. Custer snatched his gun back. He didn't point it at Selena. He didn't want to make a scene, but he let Selena know that he was serious about shooting her if she became a threat. "We're going to play a little game." Selena walked for the library door. "The game is called _Catch me if you can. _There's no time limit, no boundaries, and no rules. Anything goes. You guys catch me and I come quietly."

"And what if you win this little game?" Custer asked, demanding that she tell him. "What do you get out of this?"

"Oh believe me," she chortled, "You don't want to know what I'm going to get out of this." Custer clenched his fist angrily. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to play her game in order to keep the civilians safe. Selena looked at her phone. 8:44. "The game will begin when you hear the bell." She walked out of the library.

Custer stood in the library, unsure if he should go after her. It was obvious that Selena was playing a game. But he didn't know how rough she played. She could be taking a hostage right now. Or maybe she's making a break for it. He had no idea what she'd do. As for the bell…_RIIINNNG! BOOM! AHHH! _Custer sprinted out of the library. When he dashed into the hall, the sight before him made his jaw hit the floor. The lockers, classroom doors, and overhead lights were ripped off their hinges. A large crowd of bewildered and frightened students was gathered. Custer gritted his teeth angrily and looked for Selena. She was nowhere to be seen. And by the sound of the crowd of kids, none of them knew who caused the damage. So there was no point in asking where Selena was. But the game was a foot and Selena just got a head start.

Custer bolted outside. Cars were turned over, bikes were thrown about, and street lights were knocked over. It was as if a stamped of bulls came running through everything in their path. "How-where-what-" He sputtered, flabbergasted at the damage before him. "Where did she go?" He snarled.

"_Custer! Our scanners are picking up a foreign aircraft heading your way." _His friend informed him over the walkie.

"WHAT!" He gasped. Custer heard a strange engine whirling from above him. He looked up. There was a jet hovering above the building across the street from the school. He had to really squint, but Custer could make out someone in the cockpit. He saw the purple hair. "How did she…"

"_The game has begun Custer!"_ Selena laughed through the speakers. "_Now…CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" _She turned the jet around and flew towards the outskirts of Jasper.

"ALL UNITS FOLLOW THAT JET!" Custer ordered hot headedly over the walkie. "DO NOT ALLOW IT TO ESCPAE YOUR SIGHTS!" Custer clenched the walkie in his hand. "I refuse to lose to a child alien."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**More to come next chapter. Less talking and more action.**


	4. I play for keeps

**I Play for Keeps**

_**Reposted. I didn't change the character appearance. I just didn't think you guys visited the link.**_

_**Making sure! Anyway, on with the story!**_

**The pentagon is on to Selena. And it would appear that someone gave her a little help. Let's see how her game turns out**

**(Moments ago)**

"The game will begin when the bell rings." Selena chortled. She tucked her phone into her pocket and went into the hall. To her fortune, the hall was empty of wandering eyes. They were probably in the class room. "No matter." Selena clenched her fists. "What's a few casualties among friends?" She giggled. Selena looked up and saw her exit was going to be a vent. "Game on." She smirked._RIIINNG! _Selena flicked her arms out. A magnetic pulse zoomed through the hall, tearing everything and anything metal from its hinges, including the vent above her. Selena took off into the vent.

As she wandered through the ventilation, Selena could hear the students and teachers gasping over the destruction. They were trying to make sense of the situation. Trying to come up with some logical explanation to make themselves not panic – no avail. Selena couldn't help but laugh. "Humans are impressed by the littlest of disasters." She scoffed. "Makes me wonder how they would fair during an invasion." She stopped and smiled a demons grin. "Boy how I wish I never would have smashed that transmitter." She giggled.

Selena found her way onto the schools roof. She pushed the vent grate off and crawled off. She stretched her arms out. "Now to put this game into motion."

"And what game would that be?" The hairs on Selena's neck stood on end. She grudgingly turned her head back. Somehow, miraculously, a sickeningly familiar jet was parked onto the roof. A vein popped in her head. "Hello again Selena." He greeted as if nothing were wrong.

"GAHM BAX NEER DE AB DOR FUUNKT!" She roared. Translated, she just shouted _Oh my effing gods of hell. _That was considered a curse on Magtora. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" She howled. "My nearly blowing you up wasn't clear enough! Then let me reiterate! Please take notes! I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-JOIN-YOU!" She may have considered joining him. But it bothered her that he still came looking for her.

"You will find that I am not so easily dissuaded." He informed her, foreshadowing future events. "And now that you speak of a game, I am more intrigued than ever." He purred. Selena didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. "But please know something." He added with his grave tone, "I play for keeps. And anyone can become my enemy. Even you."

Selena took a step back. The urge to run filled her legs. Then she tapped her chin thoughtfully. She was considering joining him. And if it meant that he would stop making random trips to come and see her, she would fly into the sun. And If Megatron wasn't willing to give up and he enjoyed malicious games, maybe something good could come from this union after all. Doubtful, but at least it would give her an excuse to leave school. "Okay Megs. I'll make you a deal. You play my game, and I'll consider joining you."

"And what are the terms of this game?" He asked with interest.

"The terms for the humans: _They need to catch me. _My terms…" she licked her lips, "No survivors."

**(Present time)**

Selena voiced her taunt loudly to the angered agent. She dared him to try and catch her. As Megatron steered her away from the school, Selena could hear the agents giving chase. She wanted to take them out right then and there. But she had a better plan in mind. "Let's take this to the cliffs outside of town." She told the flying Con. "We can bury them in the dirt." Selena's ear twitched at the sound of more sirens. "Actually…how good is your aim?" She asked curiously.

"Such an impertinent question." Megatron huffed. He turned his body around. So now he was flying backwards. There were at least ten squad cars tailing after them. And their numbers were steadily growing. Megatron charged his cannon fired at the cars. A few of them managed to pull out before the beam hit. Others weren't so lucky. Megatron fired two more times, blowing away more cars. But they just kept coming. "These humans don't give up easily. They are more resilient than Scraplets." He let out a chuckle. "Just how I like it. But I do not plan to keep shooting for you. You had better pull your own weight.

"Just get to the cliffs!" She spat. "I'll handle everything from there!" She slumped in the chair. _Why do I get the feeling that that Starscream guy is more bearable than this guy? _Selena shook her head. _That's weird. _She groaned. _Why do I feel like I'm getting air sick? Never mind. _"I plan to teach these humans the meaning of the phrase: _No one can hear you scream."_

"I must say that you are rather devious for a young Magneetian." Megatron commented gleefully. "Tell me, what brings out such dark behavior."

"30 years of fighting." She answered with a hungry stare. "It does something to squash those morals that hold you back." She held up a hand, studying her palm. "Once I ridded myself of my conscience, every death since then has been easy."

"My…" Megatron purred, "You sound like me when I was a Protoform."

"Please don't say that." She spat. "I have some self-respect ya know." Megatron let out a small chuckle. He found her bold attitude humorous. But like all of his subordinates, he will crush any resilience towards him out of her. "Huh?" Selena looked into the air. Three Helicopters had arrived. "It would seem that Custer is trying to get serious." Selena folded her arms and smiled. "It would be rude of me to not oblige him."

"Code of Ethics?" Megatron questioned disparagingly.

"Nope. I just take any challenge. No matter how pathetic it may be." Selena closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths. She could hear the Choppers wings beating in her ears. Selena opened her eyes. They were glowing pure white. She raised a hand, open palmed, into the air. Magnetic energy was sent out. Selena could feel the helicopters becoming trapped within her grasp. When she curled her fingers in, the propellers began to bend upward. But the choppers were still flying forward. "Is it possible for you to connect to their radio frequency?"

"Simple."

**(*)**

Down below, Custer was watching the Helicopters propellers bend oddly. "What in Sam Hill is going on?" He gasped. "Is Selena doing this?" He gasped.

"_Agent Custer! We're losing control of the choppers." _Custer could hear them flicking switches and pushing buttons. They were desperately trying to regain control of their flying vehicles._ "It's like they're driving themselves!_" An agent panicked over the com. "_We can't stop them!_"

"_I wouldn't necessarily say driving._" Selena teased over the air waves. "_But you do have the general idea._"

"Blast it Selena!" Custer howled. "What the hell are you up to?" The propellers were bent straight up. "How are you doing that?" He demanded to know.

"_Now, now,_" She tsked mockingly, "_You know the rules. A real magician never reveals their secrets._" Custer began to crush his walkie in his hand. "_Speaking of rules,_" Selena added, "_If you want to catch me and win this game, SEND IN BETTER TOYS!_" The communication ended there.

**(*)**

Back inside Megatron, Selena took her hands and clapped them over her head. The three helicopters collided with one another, exploding into scrap. The pieces fell down into the street, tripping some of the cars up. "Sending only three Helicopters!" She snapped. "How insulting! These humans have an entire arsenal of weapons and they send whirly birds!" She crossed her legs. "Get to those cliffs! I'm ending this game now!"

"For future reference!" Megatron hissed back. "You would do best to not give me orders!"

"Then call it a suggestion! Either way, I'm burying these humans! They're not nearly as much fun as the Autobots!"

After 10 minutes of flying, Megatron had reached the outskirts. He flew over miles of dirt and gravel. The agents pursuing Selena were speeding right behind him. The cars had tires made for dirt. So they were able to maintain their current speed. Selena grinned and told Megatron to just keep heading for the cliffs. She planned to make sure that Custer and the agent knew whom they were dealing with.

To add to Selena's irritation, four jets came soaring around. She growled. Her pride being stained. She held out a hand, taking hold of one of the jets. She snapped her wrist to the side, crashing the jet into another. She then took hold of the last two. She curled her hand into a fist, turning the jets into balls. She then released the balls and watched as they crushed four cars. Six were now remaining.

As they neared the edge of the cliff, Selena decided to call the game off. "Magus knows why I put up with humans!" She complained. "Mind landing? I'm ending this game here and now! These humans have insulted me for far too long!" Megatron didn't arguing. He eased his rockets into a stop. He brought himself down next to the cliff ledge. Custer and the unit cars came to a screeching halt. They scrambled out of their cars and aimed their guns. Pistols and rifles all ready to shoot.

Megatron opened the cockpit, letting Selena out. The minute she touched the dirt, she heard the agents click their guns. Selena pretended not to notice and dusted imaginary dust from her sleeves. _That feels much better. _She sighed. _Why did I feel so weird inside Megatron? _"Selena!" Custer called out with a megaphone. Selena rolled her eyes over to him. "You have caused Massive amounts of damage, caused many casualties and deaths – all in pursuit of playing out your little game." He restated for her, trying to call out to her conscience. "But I'm afraid that this game of yours has come to an end." Selena remained expressionless. She didn't glare, she didn't grit her teeth, she didn't even growl. She just stood and stared, studying the cars and guns facing her. "Surrender peacefully, and we shall take you in without hurting you." He negotiated.

"You humans are so ignorant!" Selena spat, still keeping a calm face. "You think that just because you have those little toys that you've won?" Her eyes started to glow. Gasps of shock spread through the squad. "Don't-make-me-laugh!" She raised her hands up. The cars began to float into the air. The cops opened fire on her. Firing every last bullet their cartridges had. They never reached Selena. They stopped mid-shot. As if they were caught in a jelly field. "DO NOT IMAGINE THAT YOUR PETTY HUMAN TOYS CAN HARM ME!" She roared. Selena threw her arm back, launching the cars over the cliff edge and down into the ditch below. Custer and the police crouched to the ground, trying to maintain some type of cover for themselves. "You losers have insulted me for far too long!" Selena moved her hand in front of her face, turning the bullets she around. "These little trinkets…TAKE 'EM BACK!" She swept her hand out, sending the bullets flying. The bullets hit all of the agents, except Custer. His partners dropped dead around him. Custer was frozen in his spot. Selena sauntered over to him, her eyes still glowing.

Custer snapped back to reality and pulled out his walkie. "This is Special Agent Oliver Custer! I need-" The walkie flew from his hand. Selena held it in her hand and dropped it on the ground. Custer then aimed his gun. Selena snatched it from his hand, crushing it into a ball. Custer staggered back, whimpering pathetically. "Stay away from me!" He pleaded. He tripped over a rock, scrambling away on his butt. "Get away! Don't touch me!" Now Selena was smiling. It was as if Custer was looking into the eyes of a demon. Selena smiled malevolently and licked her lips. "What do you want?" He rasped. Selena didn't respond. "I-I give up! Alright! I give up on this game! Just tell me what you want!" Selena wordlessly reached into his coat. She pulled out the pictures that he had of her and tossed them aside. "Is that all you wanted?" He heaved. "You wanted the pictures?"

"You asked me what I would get out of this game." She crooned. "So now I'm going to tell you." Selena reached a hand out, bringing a gun over to her. "What I want…" She floated it over to Custer's head and clicked it, "Is peace of mind." With that said, Selena pulled the trigger, dropping Custer like a doll. "Peace achieved." She chuckled, crushing the gun. "For the moment." She turned to face Megatron who had kindly returned into his robot form. A wicked, impressed smile was plastered on his face. His red eyes were glowing with triumph. Selena shrugged and slapped her hands to her sides. "Well…that's all she wrote."

"So it would appear." Megatron purred. "Now as per to our _agreement-_"

"_OLIVER!_" Someone cried over the walkie. "_OLIVER COME IN! IT'S FOWLER!" _Selena pulled the walkie to her. "_What's going on over there?_" He gasped. Selena was deciding whether or not to answer. "_Dammit Oliver answer me!_"

"Hello." Selena said simply.

"_Who is this?_" He snarled. "_Where's Agent Custer?_"

"Agent Custer is not available right now." Selena replied as if she were an answering machine. "In fact he's not going to be available ever again."

"_What do you mean? Who is this?_"

"This is Selena." She crooned. "And the next time you send agents to come and retrieve me, do me a favor and send you whole army! These men were pathetic!"

"_WAIT A MINUTE-"_

Selena crushed the walkie in her hand. She threw it to the ground and smashed it into the dirt. "I believe that concludes your game?" Megatron questioned, kneeling down to her. Selena let out a sigh and nodded. "In that case our deal is complete. Which means…" He reached out his hand. Putting a large finger under her chin, he tilted her head up so that Selena was looking at him. "You now belong to me." _I don't belong to anyone Megs. _Selena said to herself. _Least of all to you. Once the Autobots on this planet are dead, I'll make sure that you join them. _"I'm sure my espionage agent Soundwave has finished erasing all files of your existence on this planet."

"He did what?" She gasped.

"Erased all traces of you" He reiterated. "It'll be as if you never existed. No I.D.'s, no records, not even a finger print scan." It almost bothered Selena that someone allied with Megatron had the capability to erase someone's existence. But at the same time it was comforting to know. Now she won't turn up on those _where are they now _TV shows. She can literally fade from the public eye.

_Speaking of fading…_Selena took out her phone. The main number she had was Taylor's and a friend of hers that did work on her now demolished bike. Those contacts were gone. Recent calls, her inbox, places she's ordered take out from – everything on her phone was cleared. "He even hacked my phone!" She shouted. "Was there a need for that? What else have you done behind my back?" She snapped.

"I'll explain my reasoning's for my methods once we return to the ship." He told her, rising onto his feet.

"And how do we plan to do that?" Selena asked in a scolding tone. "Last time I checked, your ship flies all over the planet."

"Like this…" He placed a finger to his head, "Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and activate the space bridge." At first Selena thought he was a bit of a nutbar._We're taking a bridge to a flying vessel? _She questioned skeptically. Then she saw a flash of light appear before her. She gasped out of surprise. A multicolored vortex was presented before her. Selena took a couple steps back, only to have her back hit Megatrons leg. He reached down and picked her up, putting her on his massive shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" Selena whimpered.

Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave had just received Megatron's order to activate the space bridge to his coordinates. As Soundwave complied, Starscream walked into the room. "Soundwave," The Seeker called to him, "What is the status on Lord Megatron's mission?"

"_Lock onto my Coordinates. Activate the space bridge._" He repeated.

"Hmm. So he's returning?" Starscream questioned with bewilderment. "And so early. I wonder if the mission went south again." He sighed dismally. As Starscream was about to question Megatron's quest again, the bridge had fully opened, giving a full view of the multicolored tunnel. Starscream and Soundwave stepped off to the side, giving Megatron room for his entrance.

Megatron came stomping into the ship; a firm commanding expression on his face. "Welcome back Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed. His eyes then fell onto the wobbling fleshling on his shoulder. "Ah Selena…" He commented gleefully, "So good to see you again." He took note of her green face. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Screamie!" She spat, holding a hand to her mouth. _Screamie? _He remarked perplexedly. "It is Starscream, right?" She gurgled. Starscream nodded. "Okay…_HULM!" _She could feel her breakfast coming. "I think my bones are vibrating my stomach." She gurgled.

"A temporary setback for first time Bridgers." Starscream explained to her. "It'll pass."

"Speaking of Passes," Megatron intervened, "I have somewhere that I need to be." Megatron walked to the space bridge controls and typed in coordinates, reactivating it. "I will be gone for quite some hours." He announced, glancing back to Starscream. He handed Selena to him. Plopping her into his hand. "In the meantime, I expect you to teach her what and what not to do while under my command. And also the consequences should she ever get the idea of betraying me."

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Starscream saluted, "I will ensure any brazen attitude she may have be terminated without mercy."

"Hmph. See that you do." Megatron warned. He then sauntered into the space bridge, disappearing from sight.

Selena blew a strand of hair from her face and said, "Let me guess. He says jump, you guys say how high?"

"That's the by-line – yes." Starscream shrugged. "And you would do well to remember it."

"Apparently." Selena grumbled. "And apparently he hates suggestions or anything that sounds like an order." She remembered how he snapped at her for giving him a friendly suggestion. "The guy prides himself on being leader." She grumbled. She then brought her attention to Soundwave, who…was staring at her? Selena raised a brow to him. He just stood as still as stone. Selena bobbed from side to side, trying to get him to move. _He's like those guards in England. _She remarked. _Maybe I can get him to move. _"So what's your story?" She asked him. "Are you the mime of the group?" He didn't say anything. "Okay…" Selena trailed off. "Are you…a funky paper weight?" No response. "Are you deaf?" She hissed.

"That is Soundwave," Starscream told her trying to stifle his laughter. "He is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons." He cleared his throat, eliminating his rising laughter. "And what he lacks in vocals, he makes up for his loyal diligence to Megatron."

"He doesn't have eyes or ears." She pointed out, hovering over to him. "He doesn't even have a mouth." Selena waved a hand in front of his face. Soundwave didn't respond. Selena circled him like a vulture circling its prey. Soundwave remained as still as possible. Starscream put a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh. Selena heard his snickers and howled, "Okay! I give up!" Starscream smirked. "So how does he-"

"_SELENA!_" Megatron roared.

"AHH!" Selena cried out, backing into Starscreams chest plate. Megatron wasn't there. "What the…"

"_I will be in space._" Soundwave played back Megatrons voice. Selena was wide eyed. "_Welcome back._" He used Starscreams voice.

Selena's gawked at the Con. _He's like a giant recorder! _"Now that we have introduction out of the way," Starscream stated, moving from behind Selena, "How about a quick tour of the ship?" He offered. "Since you are going to be joining us, I feel that you should know your way around."

"Uh…" Selena found it hard to not stare at Soundwave. His lack of having a face scared her slightly. She pointed a finger and asked, "Will he stop staring at me?"

"If you wish, we can go on the tour on our own." Starscream offered. The offer was answered when Selena dashed over and sat on his shoulder. "Hm-hm, let us begin then." He glanced over to Soundwave. "Soundwave, keep your sensors open in case Lord Megatron decides to return early." The faceless Con nodded wordlessly. Starscream continued out of the room and took Selena on a tour. _Hm. _Starscream hummed to himself. He took notice of Selena sitting on his shoulder. He didn't know why, but for some reason it felt right. _Maybe I should consider making her my right hand. _He devised in his mind. _After all…I did offer her that position._

**(*)**

Back at the school, a cleanup crew was called to fix the damaged hallway. Students and teachers were asked to attend class as usual. Police were also on the scene, trying to keep people calm and find out what happened.

Despite the damage and the doors torn off their hinges and inside classrooms, no one was injured. A few desks were broken. But nothing too major. However the police did want answers about how this happened. Any leads would help.

Police Chief Kyle Otori was leading the investigation. He was a middle aged man with semi tan skin, black eyes, goatee, and hair. He was in the principal's office, speaking with him about how he and his men would be in and out in no time. They just needed to learn about what happened. Principal Wilkins – Black shinned man with graying hair – offered his full cooperation.

The Principle and Otori first called in the students who were the first on scene. They all had the same story: _The bell rang; they heard a loud boom, the doors and everything broke, and then the police came on scene. _Some people said they saw strange people hanging around the school. Others say they saw a man walk into the library. Then another person said they saw a jet fly off from the school and a bunch of police cars chased after it. No one seemed to know who or what caused the damage, or who was in the jet. You would think a spirit created all of these accidents.

Chief Otori knew better. His friend Fowler told him to listen for the name Selena. That's who spoke with him over Custer's walkie. Otori just never brought up her name in the interrogation because he didn't want the frightened students and staff to place blame. Unfortunately for the staff, all information on Selena was temporarily unavailable. All they had was her first and alleged last name.

"Principal Wilkins," Otori spoke with a smooth yet rough tone, "I was wondering, do you know a young girl by the name of Selena Smith?"

"Why yes, I do. She's a student here." He answered honestly. "Let me pull up her records." He logged onto the schools database. He typed in _Selena Smith. _"That's odd."

"What?"

"It says Selena Smith doesn't attend here." He uttered bewilderedly. Otori raised an eye. "Let me try again." He retyped the name. Same error. "Weird." He sighed. "She's been here for the last four years. I've seen and spoken with her. She was just here this morning."

"Well…what can you tell me about her?" Otori quizzed. "Any family, relatives – anything? Where she lives?"

"Family – none that I'm aware of." He stated out of memory. "She has no other relatives. Friends – she keeps mostly to herself. As for where she lives…I do not contain that knowledge. As I said, she keeps mostly to herself."

"What can you tell me about her mental state?"

"She's pretty sound for a teenager." Wilkins answered with pride. "She's brilliant grade wise. But has a slight attitude towards certain teachers." He explained to the police chief with admiration. "She spends most of her days alone. She's not afraid to start fighting." At that he was crestfallen. Wilkins didn't approve of violence.

"Has she ever…I don't know…broken school property?"

Wilkins was about to answer his question when he realized what Otori might be insinuating. "You don't think Selena caused this, do you?" He asked fretfully. Otori stroked his goatee, not saying anything. "Look," Wilkins breathed, "Selena may be rough around the edges – attitude, lack of respect, and an occasional temper. All students her age are like that." He stated firmly. "But never – I repeat never – has she ever shown hostility towards the school."

"What about the people within it?" Otori asked, not believing Wilkins. "Was she ever hostile towards students or teachers? You said earlier she was not afraid to fight."

"Only because they are hostile towards her!" Wilkins snapped. "And as I said, all students – including us at one point – are hostile towards certain people! And people were hostile towards Selena because she is different!" Otori let out a frustrated sigh. "Now unless you are here to arrest somebody," Wilkins rose from his chair, "I suggest that you and you team remove themselves from my school, now!"

Otori wanted to continue, but he knew that his presence there would only make things worse. He stood up, bowed his head and said, "Have a good day Principal Wilkins." And took his leave. Wilkins sat back in his chair, trying to stop the adrenaline based shaking.

Outside, Otori took out his phone and called in his findings. "Agent Fowler? It's Kyle. According to the principal, Selena is rough but not dangerous."

"_There must be something that we're missing!_" Fowler snarled on the other end of the phone. "_I'm going to head for Custer's last known location. Maybe there are some clues. Return to base._"

"Yes sir." Otori hung up. "How does someone just vanish from existence?" He asked himself. "It just doesn't make sense."

**(*)**

Starscream gave Selena a thorough tour of the ship. Out of habit of starting from the beginning, Starscream took her to the bridge of the ship. They managed to fix the window Selena broke. Windows aside, the bridge had a large screen with a view of space on it. Coordinates, space systems, notes, and maps were up. Down below the walkway were Deceptidrones working the monitoring systems. Starscream then brought her to the Sickbay. Everything a Con needed to make a full recovery or upgrades was in that room. Then there was the weapons storage – she enjoyed that one – the brig, the communications center, cargo hold, and many other places**(**_That I can't name._**).**

Starscream brought her into the combat training room. That really caught Selena's attention. She flew from Starscreams shoulder and stood in the center. It was a huge room. Above was a control center for the training sessions. The room could be used so that the Cons could challenge each other or simulations. "I see that this room is to your liking?" Starscream commented. Selena rubbed her hands together, licking her lips. "Apparently so. This room has every and any training method one might need. The walls are blast proof so we may do target practice, as well as play rough. And it goes by levels as well." He added, tempting her to try it out.

"How high do the levels go?" Selena asked excitedly.

"Not sure." Starscream remarked impassively. "But I sincerely doubt _YOU_ could _EVER_find out."

A vein began to pulsate in Selena's head. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "Are you saying I'm not up to snuff?" She asked feeling insulted. "In case you've forgotten, I nearly scrapped your boss!" She flew up to his face. "Not to mention I eliminated those agents without so much as breaking a sweat!"

"Humans are child's play to defeat." Starscream waved off smugly. "A Protoform could defeat them." Selena gritted her teeth. Her eyebrow twitched heatedly. "As for Lord Megatron," He poked her stomach with a sharp finger, "He was merely testing you." He smirked. "He allowed you to win." Selena's hands began to shake. Her entire body language was screaming _HE DID WHAT? _Starscream didn't bring up the uranium piece Megatron had lodged in his hand. Knowing his master, he was likely to bring that up in casual conversation.

"You trying to say something, Screamie?" She growled, her eyes lighting up. "Because if you are, I'd appreciate it if you would get to the point."

"Autobots are pushovers, and humans are weak," He put his face into hers, "But Decepticons play for keeps. We don't pull punches. No matter whom the enemy might by."

Selena's eyes stopped glowing. She smirked, "Is that a challenge I hear?" She chortled.

Starscream's grin widened. "Indeed it is, Dearest Selena." He purred. "But, to save from destroying the ships interior, I shall not use any fire arms. Only hand to hand." He put the finger under her chin, "That should make things at least a percent easier for you."

"How kind of you." She sneered, pushing the finger away. "Try not to make things too easy." She moved back and removed the buttons from her hat. "You'll need all the help you can get." She tapped the center. The Chakrams came out, minus the chain. "Because I play for keeps as well."

"Then by all means CHILD," Starscreams took a stance, raising his razor fingers, "Take your best shot!" Selena took the invite and charged. The chakrams spun rapidly like windmills. Starscream lashed out with a swipe of his claws. Selena dove down and then rose back up, flying along his chest. She slashed up with the chakram, hitting Starscream in the chin. As Starscream staggered back, he caught Selena by her leg and slammed her into the floor. Selena caught herself on her hands and kicked the hand away. She twirled the chakrams as fast as she could and let them fly like disks for Starscreams chest. Starscream bent back, came around again and brought a hand down over her. Selena squeaked and flew out of the way. She summoned the Chakrams back to her hand. Starscream immediately retaliated. He transformed his hand into a blaster and shot one Chakram from her hand, numbing her hand. He then lashed out with a punch, knocking her into the wall. She created an imprint. He chakram fell from her hand. Selena pushed herself out of the indent. Starscream appeared in front of her once again and punched her three times. He could feel Tanya putting up a barrier – to no avail. He then unleashed a swift kick. Selena then fell to the hard floor, her hat falling from her head. "You know," Starscream commented, studying his fingers, "I'm starting to think Megatron might have actually taken pity on you when he asked you to join us." Selena got on her hands and knees, coughing up blood. "You're not nearly as strong as the texts say your race is." He meandered towards her. "They must have over exaggerated." Selena rose from the floor a couple inches with each step he took. "Perhaps I should put you out of our misery." Starscream raised a foot, "And so ends the era of the Magneetians." He brought the foot down hard. It stopped. Starscream looked past his foot. Selena had a hand raised to it. A magnetic repulse was keeping his foot back. "Not bad." He commented. Then he pressed down harder. "But you'll have to do better."

Selena could feel the strain being put on her. As she tried to hold back Starscreams foot, she could feel her arms about to give. Her sides were stitching, her head was pounding. She never noticed until now, but Decepticons were denser, heavier than Autobots. Not only that, but Starscream was fast. _He wasn't kidding._ _A con is harder to fight than an Autobot. _She strained. She shifted into a got on one knee. She raised both of her hands to the foot. It was a bit of a strain, but Selena was managing to push him back. _Something's off._ Selena thought._ When I fought Megatron, I was steadily growing weaker. With Starscream…he's just stubborn…and heavy. _Selena grimaced and moved her eyes up to the smirking Starscream._ Is this really the strength of a Con? _She asked herself. "No matter…" She said grudgingly, slowly rising onto her feet, "I haven't…lost to any machines…for 30 years." Her eyes began to glow. "I'M NOT STARTING NOW!" With a hard push, Selena shoved the foot back. She then took to the air. Building energy around her fist, Selena unleashed a barrage of punches to Starscreams legs and stomach. She then perched herself onto his arm and launched up. She then side kicked him in the face, twisting his head to the side. Selena then pushed him back into the wall. She called her chakrams back to her hand and got in his face, holding the Chakrams up. Selena stared deep into his eyes and Starscream into hers. The he snickered. Selena cocked an eye. Sure heard something click above her. When she looked up, she whimpered. There were blasters pointed right at her. She glanced back. Soundwave was working the controls. "You cheated!" She hissed to Starscream.

"I am a decepticon, my dear." He reminded her. "Lying, Cheating, stealing – it's all in the repertoire." He moved away from the wall and ordered Soundwave to put the blasters away. The faceless con nodded and retracted them. "I must say, you are rather powerful for one so young." He complimented. "But it would seem that you lack the power to fight a decepticon on equal footing. Because, as I mentioned earlier, we are built differently than Autobots. And we are not pushovers."

"So it would appear." Selena floated to the ground and sat on her knees. "I've done nothing but kill Autobots. It's mainly their morals that hold them back. You guys don't have any."

"And as such, we have nothing holding us back." He stated, clenching a war bent fist.

"My kind of people!" Selena cheered, raising a thumb. "I mean bots. But still…" She steadily rose to her feet. Her legs shook violently. "This is what I get for not fighting for four years. I'm out of shape."

"Then allow me to be the one to get you back into shape." Starscream volunteered. "But be warned," He fiddled his sharp fingers threateningly, "I plan to push you to your limits. I plan to make sure that by the next time that we spar, your arms will be as heavy as lead."

"Then you should be warned." Selena smirked. "I'm not so easily broken. And I do plan to scratch that platting of yours."

"Hm-hm-hm, I look forward to it." The seeker smirked. He and Selena stood there, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. _This girl just might be fun to have around after all. _Starscream thought.

_I think I might like being a fleshy Con. _Selena thought to herself. _I wonder if Starscream's offer is really null and void._

**(*)**

Back out near the cliffs, Custer and his dead agents bodies were rotting out in the sun. Vultures started to circle around them, getting ready to devour them. One landed on Custer, piercing in his chest. It dabbed its tongue on his face. The sun had baked it to a well done golden tan. The vulture broke its beak down to eat. It stopped at the sound of something approaching. The vulture screeched and took off.

A car came to a skidded halt in the dirt. Coming out of the car was a dark skinned man named William Fowler. Before Custer died, he gave Fowler his exact location as to where he was pursuing the fugitive.

Fowler's mouth gaped at the carnage and destruction around him. Dead agents, balled up objects he assumed were the jets Custer asked for, the missing police unit cars - Fowler didn't want to know how all of this happened. But he had a hunch. And unfortunately that hunch was his only lead. The girl whom he spoke with on the walkie. She mentioned Custer being dead. And his only proof was he voice. Which he could no longer play back.

Before Custer died, he and his team had photos and evidence of a possible alien girl. But now everything on her was gone. Bios. Location, pictures – everything. It was as if she just became a ghost and faded from existence. All he had was her name, "Selena." That name would forever haunt him. Whoever Selena was, she doesn't play around – for long. She was obviously a threat. But was it a threat that humans could handle? Should he inform the Autobots? He had to pay them a visit at 3:00pm anyway – three hours. Might as well mention it. "But still…" Fowler muttered breathlessly, "How could one girl do so much damage? What is she? Huh?" There was smoke coming from over the cliff. Fowler meandered towards it. When he looked over the ledge, "WHAT IN NOAH'S NAME!" He gasped. The units were in the ditch below. "Did that Selena girl do this?" He gaped. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

**I'm going to work on other fics I have. But I'll get back to this one as soon as I can. Until then – Cya next time.**


	5. I'm back And I want vengeance

**I'm back**

**And**

**I want vengeance**

**I accidentally. Deleted the previous version. Had to rewrite this one. Sorry guys. Here goes. I'll try to make it the same, I make no promises. I will change certain things. Not even sure if it'll be better but I'll try. Going to sum up episode parts here and there. AHHH you guys know how I work.**

It was some hours ago that Megatron had left the Nemesis to go and retrieve an item he procured during his three year stay in space. No one knew what Megatron was going to go get. All they knew was that he would return when he was good and ready. In the meantime he expected Soundwave and Starscream to teach Selena to be respectful to Megatron and worship the very ground he walked on. That was less than likely to happen.

To pass the time, Selena put on a black Sports bra like top and black loose fit gym pants and adjourned to the training room. It was there she battle Decepticon dummy after dummy honing her skills and strengthening her hold over living machines. Decepticons more over. Autobots were no problem. As Selena discovered, Decepticons were denser than Autobots, making them a little harder to magnetize and battle. And in some cases, as Megatron had proven, they can be quite fast despite their size. So she needed to train herself to withstand and handle the mass change in density in case Megatron decided to deem her useless. "PFFT! Megatron." She spat.

Selena was still befuddled by how weak her powers were while crushing Custer's forces earlier. It was almost a workout – ALMOST. She remembered that she felt herself getting airsick, and felt a little unbalanced and she had no idea why. She could fly for Pete sake! Why would she get airsick? And then her battle with Megatron the other day, her blows might as well bounce off like balls to a wall because they hardly did any damage to him. "What is it about Megatron that makes me so weak?" She cursed herself. Then she shrugged it off. That needed to be solved later. Right now she needed to work out, it was the only thing keeping her sane while Soundwave and Starscream kept her on the ship.

The strength settings for the dummies ranged from Decepticon scout to Megatron power house. Obviously Selena started with the scout to get her feet wet. Scout, warrior, assassin, trooper, subordinate were the lowest levels. The highest levels were named after officers. Selena ascended the bottom half of the chain with little hassle. She was almost disappointed that the lower level cons didn't provide a little more of a challenge. When she was battling against Cliffjumper, the Cons who jumped in seemed a bit tougher to battle. Then again one of them had a Uranium crystal embedded in its arm. "I wonder what happened to Cliffjumper." She hummed. "Whatever. Next Level."

Leaving the foot soldier ranks, Selena finally reached the Decepticon officer settings. The course set itself onto Starscream's level. Selena licked her lips bloodthirstily. It wasn't Starscream, but a dummy at his level was good enough. Readying her chakrams, Selena prepared herself for battle. "I'll still feel warm and fuzzy while pounding away at you."

The bell sounded for them to begin. The dummy summoned rockets onto his wrists like Starscream had on his. The dummy locked on and launched them. With the Chakrams floating over her head, Selena threw he hands up, halting the oncoming missiles. She motioned her hands for the missiles to turn around. Whipping her hands out, she sent the missiles back at it. The dummy dodge rolled out of the way. Selena came around with her chakrams spinning over her wrists like buzz saws, slashing them across the dummies face. The dummy countered with a swift swipe of its hands. The fingers were sharp like claws. When they connected with Selena's chakrams, sparks leapt through the air. Selena had to have the chakrams hover out of her hands in order to block him. Holding them she was likely to lose her fingers.

The dummy then clapped his hands over Selena, crushing her like a bug. "Give me a break!" She hissed from between the hands. The Dummy's hands started to part. Selena grunted heavily, polarizing the hands back. "You can't kill me that easily!" She swung her legs back. Swinging them up, she flipped back, sending a heavy magnetic blow into the dummy's chin. The Dummy's head jerked back. His hands fell from Selena as he staggered back. Selena shot her hands out once more, pushing the dummy into the wall. She gripped her chakrams tightly, dashing for the dummy.

The dummy regained its footing and retaliated by turning its hands into blasters. Selena stopped in mid-air. Clapping her Chakrams together, Selena connected them by the chain. The dummy unleashed a barrage of energy laden bullets. Selena twirled the chakbola's, absorbing and deflecting the bullets. The force of the bullets pushed her back. The dummy approached on her, increasing the attack.

"I lost to Scream once!" She hissed, her red eyes beginning to glow, "I don't lose to the same person twice. LEAST OF ALL DUMMY!" One hand kept the chakbola spinning. Sweeping her other hand, Selena swept the blasters to the side, making the dummy hit the wall beside her.

Selena took this chance and magnetically took hold of the Dummy's hands. Sharply curling her fingers in, Selena crushed the blasters. She wrenched them from the Dummy's wrists and smacked him numerous times. She crushed them into balls and shot them into the knees.

The dummy knelt down. The balls were stuck in the knee joints. Selena tackled the dummy to the ground. With the chakrams in hand, she pounded away at the face. The dummy reach

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

"What? GAH!" Selena was shot in the back. She smashed front first into the wall, creating an imprint and fell to the floor. "Ow…" She groaned, falling to the floor on her back. She growled and glared at the gun that shot her. It came from Starscream who was leaning in the doorway, blowing the smoke from the barrel. "DAMMIT SCREAM!" She flipped onto her hands and knees. "Do not interrupt me when I'm training man!" She got on her feet, rubbing her back tenderly. "When Magneetian's in the zone, leave her alone."

"I _did _warn you, didn't I?" He sniggered.

She flew in his face, "Yelling _sneak__attack_ doesn't qualify as a warning!" She roared.

"Why not?" He shrugged sardonically, "I gave you time to react." He smirked. "It's not my fault you're so slow."

Selena growled vengefully at the white colored con, holding her hands as if she was going to strangle him. "I' M FASTER THAN YOU YOU OBSOLETE MODEL!"

"Apparently not," He sarcastically marveled at his fingers, "Seeing as how that makes twice that I've gotten the drop on you." He remarked soothingly.

"LOOK HERE CHEAT-SCREAM!" _CHEAT-scream? _Starscream questioned the cleverness of the insult. "Both times you've cheated! If you didn't have your little contingency schemes to back you up, I could mop the floor with you and your flat face!"

"Bold words coming from an organic whose chest barely protrudes from her body." He chortled.

Selena covered her chest. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A D!"

"Looks like you were deflated." He shrugged.

Selena crossed her arms, the vein in her head pulsating dangerously. "Tell me there's another reason why you shot me before I decide to yank those eyes from your head."

"As you know we're heading for one of the energon mining sites hidden out in the woods." He reminded her. With Megatron back, Starscream and Soundwave decided they should show him the progress they made in excavating the energon that was on earth. One of the sites that they valued was in the woods and was a hotspot for attracting attention. "Our scanners detected an Autobot energy signature in the caves close by. Those caves lead into the mine. And if the Autobots discover the mine, they could ruin our hard labor." He pointed a long finger at her, "I decided that you should handle this mission. Seeing as how you are new to the team, I think it's high time we break you in."

"Having me handle a lone Autobot isn't exactly work." She sneered.

"Consider it an initiation." He folded his hands behind his back. "Show off and meet me in the bridge," He meandered to the door, "You reek of sweat and motor oil."

"Well excuse me for not getting prettied up Cheat-Scream!" She snarled. "I only look good for people of real importance."

"Looks like important people haven't been near you in a while. I'm starting to see wrinkles." Selena's mouth gaped. "That may also explain the flat chest." Starscream chuckled and vanished beyond the door.

"For the last time," she snarled, steam rising from her head, "I'M NOT FLAT! I'M A D!" She might as well have been yelling to herself. He may have been gone, but Selena could see and hear Starscream laughing at him getting the last word. "OH…MY…GRAH!" She fumed. Pieces of the dummy con started to levitate into the air. "How can he be so infuriating? HE'S WORSE THAN BRAD AND THE THREE SIRENS!" The pieces shot out in different directions, becoming lodged within the walls. "UGH! I'm actually missing the three bimbo's and Brad. None of them ever got under my skin like this." Yet despite Starscream's provocative words, Selena found herself grinning. _I__wonder__if__his__offer__is__null__and__void__yet._

**(*)**

Starscream had his ear to the training room door, sniggering as Selena hooted and hollered angrily. He must admit that he found her temper quite hilarious. And the fact that she had the resolve to speak against Megatron enticed him all the more. "She's bold, brazen, and blatantly courageous, and in all cases, ruthless and cruel." He licked his lips. "This girl is truly going to liven up this place."

**(*)**

Because of the damage done to the school, the students were required to leave early and head home. Until the cause of the damage could be determined, the students were not to return unless notified. In all likelihood they were going to have to return the next morning. From all angles it looks like a sudden break in the foundation. Possibly a weak bolt. Or at least that's what everyone was trying to tell themselves. Despite the damage, no one was injured – thank goodness. But questions would forever be asked about how something like that could have happened.

Not aware of the damage, Arcee and Bumblebee hung around the school, waiting for the two humans that witnessed their battle with the Decepticons the other day. Not only did it compromise their secret stay on the planet, but it also put them in danger too.

The minute school ended, Arcee and Bumblebee picked up Jack and Rafael. Unfortunately Miko saw Arcee so she had to be brought along to the missile silo base just outside of Jasper Nevada. It was there that they discovered and met other Autobot's and their leader Optimus prime. Optimus told the three young humans about their race as well as the destruction and carnage that was wreaked upon their planet. It became uninhabitable as a result of their ongoing war with the Decepticons.

Optimus and his team had been on earth for some time now. Steadily learning the customs of human kind as well as keeping an ear out for any Decepticon activity. They would have disregarded the existence of Decepticons on earth, but Cliffjumper's sudden death made them rethink that notion. But until this day they had never made contact with humans. Well, except for a one agent William Fowler and his friends at the pentagon.

Optimus tried to go into further detail. However – he is ears must have been burning – the alert sounded, warning the Autobots that agent Fowler was coming. Since the Autobots were part of National Security, Miko, Jack, and Rafael's presence could not only jeopardize the Autobots, but the three little humans as well.

As the three children hid off to the side, Fowler came charging into base, steam fuming out of his ears. "PRIME!" He howled. "It's not bad enough that your bots were seen shooting, speeding, and destroying everything within a hundred miles downtown, but now you're bringing even more of your freaks along with you?"

"I'm well aware of the damage my team has caused, Agent Fowler." Optimus responded tranquilly. "As for _others_," He reframed from saying freaks as it was derogatory and insulting, "I'm afraid I do not know as to whom you are referring."

"Oh really?" Fowler scoffed harshly. Fowler took out his phone, brought up photo's and handed it to Optimus. "On there are photos of dead agents. Agents who were looking into a young girl who apparently flies." Optimus handed the phone to Ratchet who plugged it in to the computer. "At first I was thinking they were seeing something due to how hot it's been lately. After all the weirdest thing I've seen are giant robots. And then…" The pictures of the demolished cars and planes, and dead agents plastered all over the screen, "I saw this." Jack and Miko slapped their hands over Rafael's eyes, not wanting him to see the carnage. "Jet's and cars crushed in balls, agents killed with their own bullets – it was hard to keep my lunch down." He shuddered. Arcee and Bumblebee had to look away. They could see why Fowler was fuming. Whoever did this wasn't human. Nor were they merciless. "Before this I got word from my friend Otori about the school's hallways suddenly imploding. And then the name Selena came up." _Selena?_The three children thought. "That was also the same person who said this to me." He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the button. "_The __next __time __you __send __agents __to __come __and __retrieve __me, __do __me __a __favor __and __send __your __whole __army! __These __men __were __pathetic!_" And then static was heard. Jack Miko and Rafael could believe what they were hearing. The rage in the girl's voice. But at the same time…she seemed to have enjoyed killing those men. But they weren't going to deny that she did sound like the Selena they all met.

Ratchet and Bulkhead were baffled. The voice wasn't anyone they new. But the girl did sound human. Young even. And as present circumstances can testify, they were not familiar with any other organic life forms.

"I'll buy that you have no idea who this girl is." Fowler agreed with himself, "I'll even buy that she's a supernatural human with anger issues." He raised an accusing finger to the bots, "But I know that this girl also blew up that hall at the school. And whoever she is, you all better find her before I do." He warned, his tone dripping with venom. "Because I have many Area 51 experiments that I will perform on her." Fowler took phone back, and made his leave through the elevator he came in through.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael meandered out of their hiding place, gazing in awe filled horror at the photos. "I can't believe someone would do something like this." Rafael gasped. "I mean…those people."

*_There __are __beings __and __humans __who __can __kill __without __blinking __Raph._* Bumblebee explained to him. *_But __this __is __too __freaky __to __accomplish __even __with __an __army __of __humans._*

"Bumblebee is right," Ratchet agreed, "An act like this could have been caused by any number of terrestrial beings. And for all we know anyone on this planet could be an alien in disguise."

"Well for now we're only looking at one." Arcee interjected. "A girl named Selena." She looked down to Jack and the other two. "Jack, the damage was done to your guys' school right?" The three nodded. She knelt down, trying to look less intimidating. "Do any of you know a girl named Selena?"

"I do…but I doubt she could do that." Jack laughed dryly. "She's cool in fact. These jerks tried to steal food from my job and she got it back for me." He touched a confused hand to his chin, "The car with the jerks did suddenly crash afterwards."

"I KNOW A GIRL NAMED SELENA TOO!" Miko cheered, waving her phone excitedly. "Now she may look freaky, but she's just a senior at school," She went into her photo's file, "There's no way she a mutant slash alien from another planet." Her face brightened when she found the picture. "Here she is!"

Jack and Rafael moved in, getting a glance at the picture. The girl named Selena had shoulder length purple hair and red eyes. "THAT'S HER!" Jack rasped anxiously. "That's Selena!"

"I know her too." Rafael commented. "I ran into her before school started. She was going to hide in the library. She was really nice."

Miko handed the phone to Optimus so he and the bots could get a glimpse of the photo. Arcee and Bumblebee were clueless, Optimus and Bulkhead no idea who she was. "What became of her after the incident?" Optimus asked as Ratchet took a peak.

"Not sure." Rafael shrugged. "I didn't see her."

"Me neither." Miko said.

"I only saw her yesterday." Jack shrugged.

It all seemed a little too coincidental. This girl, who dresses oddly – like most humans – goes to school. The hallway is later destroyed and then she's nowhere to be seen. Next a jet is seen leaving the school. And then a girl named Selena speaks with agent Fowler. The Autobots weren't above believing the possibility that there was more than one Selena. In all likelihood there was more than one. But for now all they had to go on was a photo of a girl none of them knew.

Ratchet on the other hand…the girl's face seemed to spark something. "Wait a minute." He knelt down closer to the phone. "She looks familiar."

"How so?" Bulkhead asked.

"Like I've seen her before." He tapped his chin. "I can't put my finger on her."

"She looks like a female Decepticon." Bulkhead remarked. "Maybe that's why."

"Maybe…" Ratchet sighed. "But I still can't help but feel like I've met her somewhere." _But __where?_

"Did any of you notice anything else after the incident?" Optimus asked the three kids. "Any suspicious people, objects?"

"I saw a jet." Miko raised her hand. "A big one. The cops went after it."

"I only heard the crash." Rafael commented.

"Same here." Jack input. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Bulkhead assured them. "At least it's something. Not much, but it's something. Who knows, that Jet may have been a con."

"I'll get to work then." Ratchet returned to his computer. "If the cons are running around, we'll be ready for them." He issued a full state wide scan for Decepticons. But Ratchet still couldn't help but be distracted by the girl from the photo. _Selena__…_

**(*)**

"AACHOO!" Selena sneezed as she entered the Space Bridge control room. Starscream and Soundwave stood next to the space bridge, waiting for her.

"Getting sick?" Starscream chimed.

"That," She sniffled, placing her Berea on her head, "Or someone's thinking about me."

"I'd be careful about that." Starscream warned playfully. "It may be an enemy you've made."

"AWWW Screamie," She cooed, holding her hands together, "Were you thinking about me? I'm touched."

"Yes. I was thinking that you need to work on your form when fighting." He shrugged his hands, "I think the last four years you've been on this planet have made you sluggish and slow."

"I'm fast enough to whoop your ass your obsolete model!" She snarled.

"Your memory must be failing you," He sniggered, "I have defeated you twice." He mockingly held up two fingers.

"Just get on with the mission!" She folded her arms, pouting heatedly. "The less I see of your ugly mug the better!"

"Very well." He laughed. _She__'__s __so __easily __aggravated. _"Soundwave, if you please." Soundwave's face aimed to the floor. A full scale hologram appeared on the floor. It was of the woods Starscream spoke of. Off to one side was a mountain – likely the mine. Everywhere else was forest and dirt trails. Outline was a rocky surface hidden under some dirt and trees. "This is the cave system the Autobot was chased into. We've lost contact with our scouts so we assume she's eliminated them." He briefed with a perturbed tone. "Your job will be to enter the caves and eliminate her." He placed a hand to his chest, "I will be accompanying you so that the troops don't attack you."

"Oh goodie." Selena scoffed. Starscream rolled his eyes. "What does said Autobot look like?" She laughed. Soundwave projected an image of the Autobot spotted. Selena's eyes widened. It was a lady bot with pink paint.**(**_TF __Animated __Arcee._**)**A medical symbol was embedded on her chest. Over the symbol was a large scarring gash. "It can't be…" He voice wavered. "But it is…"

"What is it?" Starscream asked. He blinked bewilderedly when Selena's eyes began to glow. Her smile was demonically evil, almost as if someone had possessed her.

"The gods are truly smiling on me this day!" she cackled boomingly, "Of all the planets for her to occupy," she touched a hand to her face, covering one eye, "She ends up on this one! WHAT LUCK!"

"I see you know her." Starscream stated, bothered by her sudden outburst.

"You're damn right I know her!" Selena hooted. "Her name is Vida – A medical bot and one of the Autobots who took part in the destruction of my planet." Her smile vanished for a moment as she reminisced, "Vida…and that good for nothing friend of hers came into my home. They slaughtered my parents." Her smile returned. "Now I can avenge them. Now I can make Vida pay for what she and her friend had done to me. I can finally make them suffer," though she was smiling, tears streamed down her face, "Just as I have suffered all these years."

Starscream looked to Soundwave, wondering if the faceless con was as bothered by her expression as he was. Starscream has seen Selena when she's upset once before. Of course it was during one of their banters. Although he recalled her attitude towards the humans she eliminated. He could see her eyes yearning for a chance to kill them all over again. He could only assume she got overly excited when facing someone she despises. And this Autobot was unfortunate enough to be on her death wish list. "Then far be it for me to keep you from your prize."

**(*)**

Left, right, up, down, Vida had forgotten how many tunnels and turns she had taken. But she did not care at the moment. All Vida cared about was getting to safety and not getting caught.

Her heavy footsteps pounded into the ground as she struggled to get away. Her breathing was raspy and irregular. There was a wound in her side, bleeding out as she sprinted through the caves. Her entire body was scared and scratched from top to bottom. Her circuitry was beginning to stitch, making it hard for her to keep running.

Vida stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to get a second wind. "I think I saw her go this way!" Someone announced.

Vida twisted her head to the tunnel. "Don't lose her! Lord Megatron will have our heads!" Another voice warned.

Vida could hear their footsteps rapidly approaching her position. Unable to really run, she hobbled away down into a tunnel. Up ahead she could see a dimly glowing light. Along the ceiling was algae. The ground was wet as well. She was possibly near an underground stream or creak. That also meant a way out of the caves. Regardless if it came to the mine or not, Vida just wanted a way out.

"HERE SHE IS!" A scout howled. Vida raised her blaster hand, shooting the scout numerous times in the head. Two more came from around the corner. Summoning what ever strength she had left, Vida dashed towards them, firing shot after shot at the scouts. She hit one in the hand and the other in the leg. She used both of her hands, reached into her back and pulled out two sai's. The scout to the left she stabbed in the neck, wrenching its head from its shoulders. The one to the right she kicked across the face then finished him with a kick stab through the temple.

"What's going on over here?" Two more scouts came from around the corner. Vida didn't hesitate. Two shots, both cons fell lifeless to the ground.

"GAAAH!" She heaved, falling to her knees. The wound in her side was throbbing agonizingly. "I've got…to get…out of here." She gurgled. Balancing herself on the wall, Vida shuffled down a random tunnel. She didn't care where it went, nor where it would lead in the end. All she cared about was finding a place to rest.

Vida found herself at a small reservoir area. The algae was glowing brighter there. Water poured in from a hole in the cave wall and into a small pool of water. There was also a powerful breeze blowing through, whistling past the walls. Vida was meters away from the exit. But she had to rest for a moment. If she kept walking her legs were likely to fall off.

"Ratchet…it's Vida. Can you hear me?" She panted. Static came in through the line. "Ratchet, Optimus, this is Vida! Can anyone hear me?" All she could hear was static. Vida tried every com link on her team. She could not get through. "GRR! The Decepticons must be jamming the signal!" She hissed. "Looks like I'm on my own for a while." She rested against the wall, taking a long deserved breather. "I'll rest here for a while." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll be back on my feet in no time."

**(*)**

Selena and Starscream came walking out of the Space Bridge, roaming their eyes over the terrain. Above them the tree canopy was open enough to get a good bird's eye view for Cons doing an aerial search. It also let in the light of the afternoon sun. Down on the ground, the wide trunks of the trees seemed to be bunched together. It was as silent as a graveyard. There were no animals, not even so much as a chirping bird from within the distance. More disturbing, the scouts who were sent into the cave before them have yet to come out.

"Looks like you were right," Selena stated emotionlessly, walking to the cave entrance. "Vida must have killed them."

"This is what I get for sending scouts to do a commander's job." Starscream grumbled. He walked up next to Selena. Puling out a PDA scanner, Starscream attempted a search for either the scouts or Vida. "The scanner can't detect anything." He stated with surprise. "There's interference from the cave. It must be bigger then it looks."

"Cave's usually are." Wanting to scout ahead, Selena flew into the cave entrance. The deeper she went, the darker it got. Taking out her phone, she turned it on and put it on a white screen as a source of lighting. She held it up ahead of her. It barely lit the spot she was in. But at least it was something.

A cooling breeze was blowing through the cave. Caves usually have small opening allowing either sunlight, air, or both to enter the cave. May even give the cave a chance to sustain life. Selena flew close to the ground, ceiling and walls, looking for any sort of clue as to which way Vida might have gone.

At the end of the tunnel was a three way split, no indication as to which way the scouts or Vida took. Each tunnel was darker than the next. "I'll say this for Vida, she does know how to prolong her inevitable death." She hissed.

Starscream shine a light from his shoulder past her, better illuminating the space. "Indeed." He hummed, tapping his chin. "The caves must go deeper. She could be hiding in a maze of rocks."

"In a maze or in space," Selena placed a hand to the floor, "That won't save her from me." She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked with intrigue, kneeling down to her.

"It's called Magnetic Dousing." Magnetic dousing is similar to water dousing. A Magneetian could expand magnetic energy from their bodies, either all around them or in a specific location, and locate the spot where metal is at it's densest. Area's such as mines, caves, - on occasion – gorges and forests contain metallic ores that aide in the dousing search process. A Magneetian can send the energy out and let it travel along the metal inside the walls and locate the thickest supply of metal. However if the area being searched is too moist or occupied by mostly water, or there's simply not enough metal around, the search can become complicated and tricky. Selena has used this technique once before. But this will truly be her first time using it on cave on a human planet. "If Vida's inside this cave, I should be able to find her."

"Should?" Starscream questioned, not liking the word _should._

"It's not an exact science! I'm more than likely to find the dead scouts than I am her." She explained hostilely. "At least on a plus note cons are denser than bots, so that should help me a little." Clearing her mind, relaxing her muscles, and concentrating, Selena allowed streams of energy to flow out from her fingertips, traveling along the wall and into the cave. She may not have been able to see inside the cave, but she could feel her powers traveling through the tunnels, scouring over the ore in search of Vida. "Hm!" Her eyes flared open.

"What is it?" Starscream asked excitedly.

"There's a trail of metal lying around," she hummed, "It's got to be the scouts."

"A trail of scouts," Starscream chuckled, "Means a trail to the lady Autobot. Which way?"

Selena smiled devilishly, "Right tunnel." She pointed.

Starscream flashed his light down the tunnel. He took the lead for a moment to kneel to the ground. He ran his fingers along the gravel. A blue substance stained the floor. "Autobot blood." He murmured. "Most impressive Selena." He commended. "You're more useful than I imagined."

"You like that," she floated past him, "Just wait until we find Vida." She licked her lips hungrily. "You'll really be impressed then."

Starscream's smile became as sinister as Selena's. Whether it was the lack of light or the anticipation, Starscream's eyes were glowing three times brighter. "I'm looking forward to it." _She __will __truly __be __a __joy __to __work __with._

**(*)**

Vida soundly slept next to the running water. Slowly and steadily her energy came back to her. The pain from her wounds had all but vanished. The gash in her side still burned, but that was to be expected. Stirring from her sleep, awoke to find herself still in the cave. Seeing as how there were now Decepticons surrounding her with blasters in her face, she assumed that the group she eliminated was the only one.

Feeling rested, Vida slowly moved to her feet, being wary of the wound in her side. She hissed as the strain in her abdomen pressed on the wound. "That looks like a nasty gash." Vida heard someone say from the reservoir entrance. "Probably hurts too." An organic girl came wandering into the glowing light, smiling happily. "At least I hope it does." Vida was taken aback by the girl's appearance. _Has __she __been __in __the __cave __the __whole __time? _Vida asked herself shockingly. _If __so, __how __does __she __not __have __a __scratch __on __her? _The girl folded her hands behind her back and smiled childishly. Vida shuddered at the smile. It was fake, creepy even. "It's good to see you again Vida." She chortled. Vida was startled by how she knew her name. "Never thought you and I would meet again under these circumstances. Quite frankly I thought you and I would meet somewhere in the darkness of space."

"I'm sorry…" Vida remarked perplexedly, "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" She asked sounding a little hurt. "Well here," She folded her hands in front of her, "Allow me to remind you." She looked up to the ceiling. She gazed past the rocky roof, wandering to the blue sky turning orange, and her mind flew into space, seeing the stars and planets that inhabit it.

**Story**

"_30 years ago, There once was a planet that in possibly one of the more peaceful sectors of the universe. On this planet were people. People with special powers. Not all had these powers, but they still loved life and the people with them. And these people were enjoying life, minding their own business, having a good old' time being able to see another sunrise._

_Then…One day…this armada of beings from another end of the universe descends upon this planet. Without warning or hesitation they begin invading. They dug into the ground, tearing the entire planet asunder so that they could locate and find an energy source they needed to give them an edge in a war they were fighting in. A war that the planet they were invading had no part in, and didn't want to be involved. The inhabitants of the planet started to become disgruntled and aggravated by the presence of the invaders. When the inhabitants tried to remove them, the invaders lashed out and began killing the planet dwellers._

_Man, woman, child, it matter not who they were or what age they were, the inhabitants with the special powers were hunted and slaughtered like pigs. Those without the powers tried to aide in saving their friends. But they were swatted and crushed like bugs._

_One family tried to pack their things and escape the slaughter. Their only daughter was in her room, packing her things but also hiding away from the carnage, for she was a pacifist and hated all forms of violence! But then two of the invaders bombarded their home! The parents didn't have powers. But the child did. The invaders did not know this. The invaders demanded that all beings give up and give them the special being. The parents said they were the beings in order to protect their child. And in less than two seconds, with the girl watching from the room, the invaders fired and turned the two parents into lifeless corpses."_

**Story end**

"The young girl still managed to escape." The girl continued harshly. "One of the invaders tried to stop her, but the girl lashed out, leaving nothing but a scar on the invader." She narrowed her eyes, watching for a reaction, "A scar on the chest." Vida instinctively touched the scar on her chest.

"As the planet was on the verge of destruction, one lone inhabitant made it off the planet just in time to watch it implode and the planet and it's people become part of the dust trail!" The girl's voice started to shake, going in and out as she fought against the urge to cry. "And every night since then the girl has heard the screams of her people, seeing their scared faces as they are cast into a fiery death." She stared into Vida's eyes.

"Do you still not remember who I am?" Vida slowly shook her head. "Then I'll tell you. In My language my name is Tsulena _(sue-len-uh)._The Humans named me Selena. The planet I spoke of was Magtora, home to the Magneetian race." Vida's eyes widened. "The family I told you about what _MINE!__"_ She pointed to Vida. "30 years ago you and your friend killed my parents! And as a result I gave you that scar on your chest plate!"

Vida touched a hand to her chest, running her fingers along the wound. _30 __years __ago__…_she thought back. She was assigned to Magtora. There was a family she and her partner barged into. The young girl they saw…the young girl they saw had a shaved head with a few strands hanging down the front. She got away. But it wasn't long after that that the entire planet imploded upon itself. Every Magneetian was destroyed. "You can't be her." Vida denied. Her voice shook frighteningly. "There's no way that you can be her!" She shrieked. "That girl, along with the rest of her kind, was killed 30 years ago. Either by the planet exploding or the armada shooting you all down – all of the Magneetians were killed!"

"Oh but I am her, Vida." She sniggered. "I'm the girl whose family you killed!" She rose from the ground, "I'm the girl…who hears the cries of her people!" Her eyes began to glow dangerously bright. "I'm the girl who is now the sole survivor of the Magneetian race!" Her chakrams appeared in her hands. "And I'm going to make you and every single Autobot pay for what you have done to me!" She roared thunderously. "AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL EVERY AUTOBOT IS TAKEN OFFLINE!" Selena backed up to the cave wall. Pushing off with her feet, Selena launched for Vida.

Vida threw her hands up, waiting for Selena to fly into her grasp. Selena quickly clapped the chakrams together, connecting them by the chain. She flew up, keeping Vida's attention on her. The chain of the chakbola got caught on her neck. Selena wrapped the chain around her neck, choking Vida as she clawed at the chain. "Feel that Vida?" Selena mocked her, "This hate! This malicious, murderous intent is the result of my pain! And to think what you're feeling right now – the helplessness, the shear terror – doesn't even hold a wick to my pain!" The chain hoisted Vida off the ground. She rasped and choked, prying at the chain. "How does it feel Vida?" Selena cackled hatefully. "How does it feel to be rendered helpless by the very being you thought dead?" Vida gasped for air, desperately trying to get the chain from her neck. "Can't answer? Then allow me answer for you." Selena swiped her hands to the side. The chakbola yanked Vida along, splashing her face into the small pool. The Chakrams themselves placed themselves on the sides of Vida's head. Selena incessantly smashed her face into the edge of the pool. Vida was tugged away from the pool, getting slammed into the ceiling, floor and walls. Vida was then whipped around and slammed onto her back. Selena landed hard on her chest plate, knocking the wind from her body. The chakrams returned to her hands. "NOW DIE!" Selena punched the chakrams rapidly into Vida. Each blow sent a magnetic pulse through her body increasing the damage. The spikes on the chakrams stabbed through the armor striking her spark chamber, stabbing her eye and gouging them out.

Expediently and relentlessly Selena pounded at Vida, mangling her face and chest. Vida's body jerked and twitched with each strike. She coughed up blue blood. She tried to move her arms, twisted her legs around to get up. Selena would not let her. "Die…" Selena snarled, still punching away. "Die…die…die…" She raised her hands up, tossing the chakrams into the air. A ball of magnetic energy gathered in her hands, "DIIIEEE!" Selena slammed the ball into Vida. Her chest plate, stomach, legs, every inch of her body imploded with wires and circuitry sprouting out. The color left Vida's body. Her body shutdown as she joined her fallen comrades in the well of alspraks.

Selena, seeing that Vida was now gone, stopped pounding at her. Panting heavily she stared down at Vida, her eyes flaring vengefully. "I'm really disappointed in you Vida," She poeticized to the lifeless Autobot, "For someone who survived the war, I expected you to put up more of a fight." She spat on her face. "Guess I expected too much."

Clapping, clanging hands were heard entering into the reservoir. Starscream came meandering in with a wicked smirk on his face. He marveled at Selena's work, mentally marking it down for future references. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He crooned.

"Too late," Selena smiled, rubbing the purple sleeve over her forehead, "You've been there since day one."

Starscream let a small laugh exited his throat, "Dually noted. Now what should we do about her?"

"Bring her along." A thunderous voice remarked. Starscream and Selena glanced to the tunnel leading out of the Reservoir. The tunnel that had the strong breeze flowing through. Megatron came tromping in, his eyes illuminating his presence. Selena suddenly felt light headed, exhausted even. She groaned sickly, holding a hand to her head. Starscream elevated a bewildered brow to her. _What__'__s __going __on? _She asked herself. _I __feel __weaker __then __before. __But __I __was __fine __two __seconds __ago. _She glared up to Megatron. _It __has __to __be __him! _She snarled. _But __what __is __it?_"Feeling woozy, Selena?" He chortled. "Don't tell me the girl who slew an entire army is tried from battling one Autobot." He teased.

"Trust me!" She spat tiresomely, "It's the not the Autobot making me sick." She glared at him. "It has to do with the sudden appearance of a certain Leader." She faced him, struggling to hold herself straight up, fighting the head rush. "Now I wonder why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps my presence is too much for you organic mind." He boasted smugly. "You're so in awe of me it makes you ill."

"I sincerely doubt that's the reason." Selena spat.

"Well in any case let's adjourn to the mine, shall we?" He suggested – more like demanded. "I would like to see how far our energon excavation process has progressed."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed. Megatron glanced to Selena one last time, marking her belligerent and foolishly obstinate glare in his processor. _She __is __going __to __prove __difficult __to __tame. _He smirked inwardly, _Oh __how __I __do __so __love __a __challenge. _Megatron snickered quietly, taking his leave from the tunnel.

Selena was sure that Megatron had gone because her sickly sensation vanished almost instantaneously. Starscream began to stroll past her, following after his master. "I have a question." Selena stated commandingly. Starscream faced her. "What category of stupid do you think I am?" She snarled. She flew up into his face, being careful to keep her voice down in case Megatron was closer than she thought. "I'm at the top of my game all afternoon and the entire time I'm pummeling Vida, and then your Lord and Master appears and I get weak in the knees? I was on the verge of passing out." Starscream opened his mouth to reply, "And don't tell me it's because of his presence! None of you scare me!" She thought about that statement for a moment. "Well Soundwave does, but you and Megatron don't!" Starscream closed his mouth, leaving Selena to strain her brain and guess. "There's only one thing in this universe that makes me sick like this," She locked her eyes on with him, "And Megatron has it on him, doesn't he?"

Starscream nodded wordlessly. "Inside his hand he holds a piece of Uranium."

Selena bit her cheek. "He must have more than a piece judging by how lightheaded I got. He must have a chunk." She touched her head, remembering how sick she felt. "And that wasn't even direct contact."

"Don't take it personally." He instructed her. _How __am __I __supposed __to __take __it? _She snarled. "Megatron is always looking for ways to have leverage over those he has deemed his subordinate. Especially those with an iron and unbreakable will." He hinted towards her.

"Then he'd better get more, because I'm not so easily broken."

"As he has no doubt gathered. But know that it is unwise to challenge him on your own. Even without the Uranium, Lord Megatron is more than formidable for you." A grin snaked onto his face. "But with a little help you may be able to hold your own."

"And what kind of help did you have in mind?" She asked with intrigue.

"My previous offer that I made to you." Selena recalled the offer. She would serve under Starscream, while under the guise she served Megatron. Once Megatron met his end she could leave or stay. Whichever she chose. "Have you thought about it at all?"

"A lot actually." She admitted, placing her hands on her hips.

"And?" Starscream leaned in, anxiously awaiting for her answer.

"And I accept." She smiled. "There are many mistakes a person can make Starscream." She sniggered, her eyes burning furiously. "And one is believing that you can control me."

**Okay I was not too proud of this rewrite. UGH! This is what I get for not paying attention. And no I didn't forget the whole Mine montage. I just decided to include it in the next chapter. If you want to see it, go read the next chapter. It's already posted.**


	6. We Meet Again

**We**

**Meet**

**Again**

**OKAY! Just got a reality check! In TF: Prime series, Megatron is a Jet. In the movie he's a helicopter. My bad. :P**

**Another bad. The chapter before this one just got posted over on accident. So I had to rewrite it. Sorry.**

While Miko, Jack and Rafael continued to wrap their heads around the existence of three story robots from the dark regions of space, Ratchet continued to do a scan for any other Decepticon activity. He was also keeping tabs on Vida. Her previous distress call made him worry. He had to ensure that nothing was wrong. She contacted him saying she was hurt. He knew she was in a cave somewhere. Ratchet wondered how massive those caves truly were.

At the same time thoughts on the picture of the girl named Selena on Miko's phone whirled around his mind, her face appearing and reappearing like a broken record. "Where have I seen her before?" He asked himself. "Why does her face…make me…uneasy?" Ratchet may have been an older model bot, but his memory was as sharp as a knife. He rarely ever forgot a face, even the faces of organic beings. This girl was no different. Her face gave him a sense of déjà vu. Where had he seen her before? And why does she frighten him? "Selena…" He hummed.

"Huh?" A warning appeared on his screen. It was an alert for when an Autobot suddenly vanishes. And after Cliffjumper _vanished,_he could only assume_…_ "NOOO!" Ratchet howled sorrowfully. Jack, Miko, and Rafael jumped from the shock of the scream.

"Ratchet, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"It's Vida! Her energon signal is gone!" He slammed a fist into the control panel, "Just like Cliffjumper!"

"WHAT!" Bulkhead shrieked. "How?"

"I don't know!" Ratchet howled, holding his hands to his head. "The Decepticon signatures that surrounded her vanished suddenly!" He reported excitedly, trying a new algorithm in order to try replay Vida's activity. "After the Decepticons disappeared, Vida was making her way to a possible exit in the caves," Ratchet guided them with his finger pointing to the map on the screen. "She stopped for a moment, likely catching her breath. Next…" A blip appeared a ways from Vida's position, "Another Con appears. But it stays 50 feet away from her and around a corner. Then…" Vida's signal moved about and then shut off, "She's gone."

"HUUUH!" Miko gasped gleefully. "Maybe a ghost took Livin La Vida to it's world."

"Preposterous!" Ratchet sneered. "Spirits do not exist! And it certainly was not a spirit that took Vida offline."

"Then what did take her offline?" Arcee asked, somewhat believing the ghost theory. "The con was too far away. Unless the arms extend, something else extinguished Vida.

*_Maybe __it __was __Selena._* Bumblebee thought aloud. *_Agent __Fowler __said __a __girl __name __Selena __spoke __to __him._*

"Then he found his friends dead." Bulkhead finished, considering the idea a possibility. "Maybe it was her."

"But we told you!" Rafael jumped in hostilely, "Selena can't do things like that." He snarled defensively. "She weird, not a murderer."

"Hey, calm down Raph," Jack eased him, placing his hands on the short boy's shoulders, "For all we know, their Selena and our are different people."

*_He__'__s __right._* Bumblebee input gleefully. *_I__'__ve __met __organic __beings __named __Selena __before._*

"But Ratchet said he knew our Selena." Rafael reminded them somberly. "So they're assuming that it's her!"

"I said she looks _familiar_!" Ratchet corrected him sharply. "It's possible that I've seen the girl Miko showed us while on a drive around." Rafael thought it made sense. And he supposed that it was possible that even aliens were named Selena. "But if _our_ Selena," He stressed, discerning between the supposed two existing Selena's, "Is the one who killed Vida, how did she do it? And why?"

"Those are both questions that must be answered." Optimus decreed. "We must learn if the girl Fowler spoke with is responsible for these acts. And we must learn why before she strikes again."

**(*)**

Megatron and Starscream guided Selena through a tunnel that led to the excavation site they spoke of earlier. It was an energon mining site that Starscream and Soundwave had teams working on while Megatron was away in space. It became their main site since they have continuously discovered masses of energon.

Riding in on Starscream's shoulder, Selena's eyes widened with awe at the dug out mine and the number of Con troopers hauling energon out through a an elevator tube leading to the Nemesis. Below were levels upon level of walkways with crates. On the ground were drilling digging into the walls, and piles of sky blue crystals being dug out and placed to the side.

Selena dove from Starscream's shoulder, soaring down to the ground floor. She picked up a small chunk of crystal, entranced by the glow. "Impressive, Yes?" Megatron called down to her. "The very fuel of Cybertron, scattered across the cosmos," He marveled, "And we discover and exhume copious amounts entrapped within the confines of this back water, human planet."

Selena flew up to him, keeping to the middle and away from the emanating rays of the uranium he held. "What is this stuff?" She asked, fiddling with it. "It looks like those rocks from that crater the other day. The one I found Cliffjumper near." Her body still ached from that collision between her motorcycle and his vehicle mode. _Those __bots __owe __me __a __bike!_

"This _rock __stuff, _as you call it, is called Energon." Starscream elucidated. "That crater you mentioned also held energon."

"What is it exactly?"

"Energon to us is what you organics consider medicine and ammunition," He further explained, "It's the very substance that gives us life and allows us move about." Starscream moseyed to the edge of the ledge, pointing to the digging crew. "What you and Lord Megatron are witnessing is the result of our hard labor during his three year stay in space. This site, in particular is the most significant." He faced his master. "The drones have been working without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stock pile."

"I'll say." Selena chimed, folding her arms impressively, "Looks like you have enough to sustain an army or two."

"Speaking of armies," Starscream chimed in again, "Shall I prepare the Space Bridge, Lord Megatron? To bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three year stay in space."

"My army will come." Megatron reassured confidently. Selena perched herself on Starscream's shoulder, holding the energon chunk closely to her. "But my time has yielded a more…_intriguing _means of materializing them." He reached out and displayed an ominously glowing purple rock. "A solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to as The Blood of Unicron."

"The blood of a unicorn?" Selena tilted her head bewilderedly. "You mean like the stuff Voldemort drank."

"Uni-cron…Krawn." Starscream stressed the difference between the words. "He is known as the Chaos bringer, as well as being the one whose blood is the Anti-spark."

"Plucked from Cosmic shores. Gaze upon this matter, my servants." Megatron cooed vivaciously. "Gaze upon…Dark Energon."

"Legend tells his blood holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream stated admiringly. Selena shuddered at the thought of zombie Autobots and Decepticons roaming about.

"We need only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron clarified. He grinned to Starscream, his red eyes piercing through to the Seekers very spark, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Selena's skin crawled up every inch of her spine. For the sake of experimentation, Megatron was willing to kill Starscream and test an old legend that may not even be true. _Thank __Magna __I __work __for __Scream. _She praised mentally.

"Eh heh, heh," Starscream laughed nervously dry, "That may not be necessary, Lord Megatron." He swayed his blood hungry master. "If I may…" He bowed slightly, motioning his hands to the elevator. Coming down on one of the elevator platforms were two cons accompanying two hovering metal stretchers carrying dead robot bodies. Selena flew over to the stretchers; curious as to whom the bodies belonged to. Her mouth dropped at the two bodies. One was Cliffjumper, the other was Vida. "Consider it a welcome home present." Starscream offered to Megatron.

"What the heck happened to Cliff?" Selena gasped. "He looks like he went through a paper shredder."

"He tried to be clever with me," Starscream purred, marveling at his sharp fingers, "So he paid the price for his cleverness." He licked his fingers hungrily, "I can still taste his blood on my hands." Selena's lip twitched as she laughed dryly. _Note __to __self, __do __not __anger __Starscream._

Megatron walked to the two dead Autobots, ogling the two bodies as he envisioned them walking by his side and eliminating all within his path. Breaking the energon in half, he stood between the bodies, holding the chunks over them. "Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron raised his arm up and violently stabbed the energon into Vida and Cliffjumper's spark chamber. The crystals melted away into the very veins of the dead bots. The liquid traveled throughout the bodies, filling the lifeless bodies with vitality.

The two bodies slowly reverberated and shook in their bonds. Selena and Starscream backed away, fearful of what results might yield from the unknown energon source. The eyes on both of the bots shot open, void of any life or soul. Their eyes lit up with the purple energon. Snarling animally, Vida and Cliffjumper tore at the binds holding them down. Their bodies thrashed and wrestled against their binds as they battled to get free.

Vida's legs kicked the shackles off. Cliffjumper got his hands free. Selena flew higher from the inevitable carnage, perching herself above the tunnel entrance, getting a better view of what was to come.

Both of the dead Autobots freed themselves from their binds, jumping to the ground and scoured around like animals searching for their prey.

The four Decepticon escorts prepped their blasters for an attack. Not two seconds later, Vida and Cliffjumper stampeded to two of the escorts and tackled them to the ground. The cons desperately tried to push them off. Punching and pounding at the dead bots. Vida bit at her Con's neck and tore it right from the shoulders. Cliffjumper dig his hands into his con and ripped the wiring to shreds. The two remaining escorts fired upon them, trying to offline the bots. Vida swiped her hands side to side, swatting the bullets away. She got on all fours and charged the con. She ran between his legs, wrapped her arms around him and literally crushed him to death. The Escort's arms and Mid-Section were crushed into scrap. Cliffjumper grabbed the last con by the head and wrenched it from the Con's shoulders. The undead bots howled victoriously.

"OKAY!" Selena shrieked. "That was beyond morbid!" She glared to Megatron as he grinned proudly. "And I can see you're enjoying yourself."

"GEYAAH!" Vida snarled in a raspy tone. Leaping up to Selena, she gripped onto the ledge Selena was perched on.

"What's the matter Vida?" Selena chortled mockingly. "Still upset that I killed you?" She hovered over Vida, smirking down triumphantly. "TOO…BAD!" Selena slammed both of her feet into Vida's face. A pulse emanated from Selena's feet on contact. Vida fell to the ground, hitting her back hard. Cliffjumper stampeded for Selena next. As he leapt for her, Selena levitate one of the stretchers and brought it in front of her. Cliffjumper slammed face first into the slate. Selena brought the stretcher around and constricted it around Cliffjumper, dropping him at Megatron's feet.

Vida, out of nowhere, shot up and grabbed Selena by the foot. "DAMMIT!" Vida drifted to the ground and slammed Selena hard onto her back into the rocky surface, knocking the wind from her body.

Selena coughed heavily, gasping for the air to return to her lungs. Vida raised her fists over Selena, shaking them savagely. Howling ragingly, she brought them down hard. Selena shot her hands out, repelling and catching the fists. She felt the strain from the force of Vida pounding at repelling shield. Megatron and Starscream merely watched as Vida relentlessly attacked Selena. "Dead…Alive…it does not matter to me!" Selena snarled grudgingly. Her eyes lit up as she pushed Vida away from her. The dead bot's feet dragged against the gravel. "No Autobot…" She pushed Vida back, slowly getting to her feet, "can defeat…ME!" Selena moved her hands down and quickly pulled Vida's feet from beneath. The pink bot crashed hard onto her back. She then took the second stretcher and tied up Vida. Both violently wiggled to get free, eventually rolling to the edge leading to the ground floor. "MAN!" She panted heavily, hands on her knees, "THEY DON'T STOP."

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?" Starscream screeched repulsively. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?"

"IF THAT _IS_ YOUR PLAN," Selena roared heatedly, "THEN I RESIGN!"

"These are no longer Autobots." Megatron rumbled tranquilly, meandering to the restrained dead bots. "They are nothing more than beasts," He stamped his foot onto Cliffjumper, who lied in front of Vida, "Who's only instinct is to destroy anything and everything in their path." With a hard push of his foot, Megatron sent the undead Autobots down deeper into the mines, plummeting into the second to last floor before the ground floor. "There, Starscream and Selena, lies the key to my indestructible army. Once I learn to control it." Starscream and Selena moved to the ledge, marveling at Megatron's future plan. _I __can __say __this __for __certain, _Selena smirked, _I__'__m __not __going __to __be __bored._

**(*)**

Back at the Autobot base, the once lost energy signals of Cliffjumper and Vida came back online. Ratchet, though merry on the inside, cursed the earth technology he has been reduced to utilizing. He told his friends that Cliff and Vida had come back online, but was trying to convince them and, more over, himself that it was just another bug. But Arcee was determined to prove otherwise. She was determined to see her partner and best, and give herself the closure she had been waiting for.

"It's a waste of time!" Ratchet snapped. "There's no way to come back from being offline this long. Even cloaked Decepticons and Autobots give off some type of signal."

"But what if it is them, Ratchet? What if Vida and Cliff are still alive?" Arcee pressed the matter, the desperation in her voice resonating. Everyone could hear that she wanted Cliffjumper to be alive. "We should go and bring them back."

"I agree with Arcee." Bulkhead exclaimed. "We may even meet that Selena person."

Meeting Selena appealed to Ratchet. The image of the Selena from Miko's phone pulled at his mind. If that girl was the same person who not only killed Custer, but Vida as well, he wanted to meet her face to face and see what kind of person they were truly dealing with. "Then I am coming along." He decided. "Vida and Cliffjumper may need immediate medical attention."

"In that case," Optimus faced Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, you are to remain here with the children." The yellow scout saluted dutifully. "Ratchet, lock onto Vida and Cliffjumper's coordinates and activate the space bridge. Let's bring Vida and Cliffjumper home."

**(*)**

Minutes later, a vortex of lightning and colors opened in the very back of a tunnel. In their vehicle modes, Optimus and his team drove into the tunnel, being wary of any Decepticons that may be present.

Seeing that the cost we clear, the Autobots entered their robot mode having their blasters drawn and ready to fire. The way may have been clear where they were. But that could quickly change in a matter of seconds.

Ratchet held the scanner in front of him, keeping an eye of Vida and Cliffjumper's signal. "They have yet to move since we last detected them." He informed his teammates. "Either they're in hiding, or they've been captured." At least he prayed that was the case.

"Stay on your guard." Optimus warned.

They neared the end of the tunnel. The entryway was blocked a small ways by crates carrying energon. Optimus and the team ducked behind the crates, scouring their eyes about the area, checking for any enemies. Arcee and Ratchet took point, scurrying behind more crates trailing further into what they discovered was an Energon mining site.

"God man! Leaving me to babysit! What do I look like? The damn dead bot den mother?" A voice grumbled. Ratchet and Arcee moved their eyes about, trying to locate the voice.

Bulkhead and Optimus trekked forward, lending another pair of eyes. "Guys," Bulkhead gasped quietly, "Up there." Bulkhead pointed to the second floor. On that floor was someone with purple hair, wearing a Berea. It was a young girl with evenly tan skin. Possibly her natural skin tone. "Is that an organic?"

"Sure seems that way?" Arcee concurred.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes on the young organic, trying to see her face. Inevitably ratchet got his wish. The girl turned completely around, but kept her head turned at an angle, sneering at someone behind her. Arcee and Bulkhead gasped quietly. Optimus and Ratchet furrowed their brows disturbingly. That girl was discovered to be Selena – the girl on Miko's phone and most likely the Selena agent Fowler was looking for.

Selena let out an irritable sigh, removing her hat from her head. "If I'm getting paid I should get a raise." She grumbled. Taking one hand, Selena ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the back half back. The front strands hung down, giving the appearance that the rest of her hair was nonexistent. Ratchet's eyes flared at the girl. Selena then took out her cell phone and seemed to be texting someone.

"I have seen her before." Ratchet exclaimed familiarly. "I just can't place her still." He cursed himself.

"Wait." Ratchet grumbled, moving forward some. "I _have_seen this girl before." He stroked his chin, feeling perturbed, "I still can't place her. But I know that I've seen her."

"Is she friend or foe?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head dismally. "All I know is that I'm very uncomfortable with looking at her."

"Well this may not be the greatest idea," Bulkhead started off, "But why don't you wander out there and ask her?"

"And have cons come down on him?" Arcee snapped. "No chance."

"Well how else are we going to find who or what she is?" Bulkhead stressed. Optimus raised a finger to his lips, reminding Arcee and Bulkhead to keep their voices down. As the two fell silent, they continued to observe the strange girl in silence.

Selena placed the Berea back onto her head, adjusting it to fit comfortably on her dome. "Heshta nah dez tuh!" She cursed huffily.

"Wait a minute!" Ratchet gasped a little louder, rising from behind the crates. "I know that language! It's Magtai. The language of the Magneetians!"

"That's not possible." Bulkhead decreed, shocked by Ratchets discovery. "The Magneetian race has been extinct for 30 years. Their entire planet blew up into a fiery ball of dust. Everyone knows that."

"Then how do you explain her being so fluent in its language?" Ratchet snarled. "You can't exactly learn this language from anyone!" Bulkhead had no choice but to agree with the medical bot. Magtai wasn't one of the languages taught seeing as how there was no one to teach it. "I don't know how it's possible, but it is." Ratchet groaned sickly. "The girl before us is indeed a Magneetian. And I'm afraid this may explain the incidents that have been occurring."

"This will also explain why I look so familiar to you." Selena stated loudly, letting her voice echo as she smirked down to the hiding Autobots. "After all Ratchet," Ratchet blinked in shock. She knew his name? "You and Vida killed my parents' just moments before my planet turned into dust."

"WHAT?" Bulkhead shouted, sounding flabbergasted. He, Arcee, and Optimus came out from hiding, forming a barrier in front of Ratchet. "Ratchet and Vida kill somebody?" He scoffed disparagingly. "You must have them confused with some other bots." He laughed. "Vida and Ratchet couldn't kill time."

"Is that what they told you?" Selena chuckled slightly. "Have they fooled you into believing that they were only medical aides?" She cooed sardonically. "My, the life you have made for yourself in the last 30 years, Ratchet." She narrowed her eyes to the crates behind Ratchet, raising them above Ratchet's head. "Luckily for you," She shaped the crates into spikes, aiming them for Ratchet's head, "I have every intention of bringing your life of to an end." Arcee and Bulkhead charged their blasters. Ratchet held his hands out in front of them, wanting them to wait so he could clear the air. "Oh and if you're wondering how I heard you," She ignored their threats as she faced her phone to them, "It pays to have the eyes and ears of the Decepticons keeping a look out." She closed the phone, holding it tight in her hands. At that moment, Soundwave's eagle eye chest guard came soaring from the tunnel and flew up to Selena. "Thank you Soundwave," She smiled warmly, "See you back at base." The Eagle Eye flew up and out of the mine returning to Soundwave. Selena brought her attention back down to the Autobots, smiling as they continued to point their weapons to her. She raised her arms in mock surrender. "Calm down," She waved the four spikes from Ratchets head, "I have no intention of killing him just like that." Holding the spikes together, she twisted and gnarled them into one, creating a box. She sat cross legged, smiling nonchalantly, "I intend to take everyone he loves and cares about from him one agonizing scream at a time, just as he did to me."

"UGH!" Ratchet howled, holding his hands to his head as if a migraine had taken over. "WHO ARE YOU?" He snarled, pointing a commanding finger at Selena. "Why do you look familiar to me?"

Selena's smile faded. "I guess I can't be too insulted." She droned. "At least you find me familiar." She reached into her hat, "Vida didn't even remember who I was," She pulled out what appeared to be a photograph, "Even after I told her the story." Selena floated closer to the Autobots while sitting on the box seat, "I have to say she is rather heartless for a medical bot." Arcee and Bulkhead still had their blasters pointed at the ready. Optimus and Ratchet were more relaxed, but still vigilant.

Tossing the picture to the bots, Arcee caught it between her fingers. She then handed it to Ratchet. There was a man with slick black hair and blood red eyes like Selena's. The woman had purple hair like Selena's only in a pony-tail. Her eyes were black. In between them was a young girl with strands and bangs hanging down, but the rest of her head was shaven. Ratchet's eyes glued onto the girl with the shaven head as he stared terrifyingly from the photo to Selena. "This girl…" His voice shook, "You can't be her. You can't." Optimus and others looked to the shaken medic. His fingers curling in and out as struggled to not crush the photograph. "You can't be Tsulena."

"Oh but I am Ratchet." She hummed, her smirk returning to her face. "I am Tsulena." Her eyes narrowed sharply, contorting demonically, "I am the Sole Survivor of the Magneetian race!" She rasped, snarling. She pointed a commanding finger to Ratchet, "YOU AND YOUR AUTOBOT FRIENDS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Her voice became more and more shrill, "My family…My friends…my home…EVERYTHING!" The floors elevating up the mine, the crates and drills lying about started to vibrate and shake as if an earthquake were taking place or the mine would implode like a volcano. "Now I'm going to take everything from you." She stated a bit calmly, but still agitated. She rose to her feet, standing on the box. "I'm going to make you watch as I rend your friends apart piece by piece and force you to listen as they scream and beg me to stop!" When a smile broke out across her face, with her eyes widened so far she almost looked psychotic.

"Oh how I wish you could have heard Vida." She hugged herself in ecstasy. "Her screams…the way her body thrashed and jerked…it felt more magical than the last 30 or 40 I killed before her."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ratchet growled, stomping forward. Optimus and Bulkhead held him back. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VIDA, TSULENA?"

"My _name _is Selena!" She stressed. "As for Vida," She pointed her thumb to the second "She sitting up there with Cliffjumper."

"Cliff!" Arcee wheezed. "Cliff's here?"

"Of course he is. But I doubt you want to see them." Selena held the top of her hand beneath her chin, "But I doubt you want to see them."

"YOU…KILLED…CLIFF!" Arcee screamed.

"Actually I didn't." She shrugged her hands. "I should have after he crashed into me yesterday." Arcee recollected Cliffjumper calling about crashing into someone. Obviously it was Selena. "No, someone else had the pleasure of killing him. I was overjoyed when I was allowed to kill Vida."

"If they're dead," Ratchet snarled, shaking Optimus and Bulkhead from his arms, "Then explain how their signals came back online." He dared her.

"Haven't you ever heard of the living dead?" Selena sniggered sadistically. "Courtesy of the cosmic shores from the dark abyss of space, we now have the means to bring dead robots back to life." Optics widened at the announcement. They were more than aware that the Decepticons had advancements in technology that far surpassed their own. But they did not think the Decepticons could actually acquire a means to bring the dead back to life. "But don't take my word for it," pushing off the box she was sitting on, Selena floated up, lining up with the second floor, "Witness it for yourself." With her back to the one side of the second floor, Selena slowly pushed her hands up. Erie vibrations were heard about the floor. As Selena slowly and loosely waved her hands forward, Arcee and Ratchet heard foaming at the mouth snarling. Bulkhead and Optimus's shoulder slumped down. Arcee and Ratchet's eyes flared horrifically. Wrapped up like cigars, Cliffjumper and Vida thrashed about in mid-air, trying to get free.

Arcee and Ratchet mindlessly began to walk forward, eyes locked onto their no longer living or dead partners. Their eyes were blaring purple. Words were construed into animalistic snarls and hisses. Cliffjumper and Vida snapped their jaws, baring their death, wanting to rip the metallic plating from their bodies. Their legs thrashed about violently as they tried to get free. Their mangled, discolored armor became scratched and worn from the grinding. The stretchers restraining them pieced away and chipped at the base. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Selena ran her tongue along her lips and teeth, baring her teeth in a malicious smile. "They are no longer among the living, so they cannot die." To prove her point, Selena closed her hand partially, tightening the stretchers around Cliff and Vida. Their bodies grinded and crushed inward, they howled in pain. "But neither are they dead. They are no longer Autobots either, just animals wanting to pry the armor from your bodies."

"HOW…COULD…YOU…DO….THIS?" Arcee howled. Bulkhead grabbed her by the arms, stopping the little two-wheeler from advancing. Selena may have been young, but she was still and always will be a Magneetian. For all they knew Selena could pry them apart with a blink of an eye. Ratchet had his head turned, not in shame, but revulsion.

"I think the better question, blue, is _how __could __I __not?_" Selena dropped Cliffjumper and Vida at their feet. "At least someone allowed these guys to come back," Selena crooned childishly, "give you the false hope that someone you love had come back from the dead." She lidded her eyes partially, smiling darkly, "False or truth, I would have been overjoyed to hear someone survived from my planet." She shrugged her hands care freely, "But obviously that was too much to ask for."

"You're sick!" Bulkhead snapped. "Doing this to Autobots!"

"I think it's fair," she chimed, "After all," she tilted her head, strands of her hair fell across her face, "The Autobots killed an entire race of people who never did anything to them – personally or in general." Selena's eyes immediately fell onto Optimus, who continued to remain in the background with Ratchet, watching and listening silently. "Judging by how Red and Blue there is staying silent, he knows I'm right."

"Right or wrong, it matters not." Optimus dictated harshly. "We had no right to take your family from you, just as you have no right to take our family from us." Selena furrowed her brow dangerously. "SO let us put our differences aside, and allow us – be it us or those from long ago – to try and compensate you for the wrong we have committed towards you."

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"Well Optimus," She sharpened her glaring eyes, "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Selena howled. "You think you can make up for what you did to me?" She screeched shrilly. "You think a simple sorry is going to make this all better?" She snapped her fingers. Cliffjumper and Vida were released from their binds. "BURN IN GUN METAL GRAVE!" Cliff and Vida twisted onto all fours, snarling and hissing at the Autobots. As they both leaped forward, Arcee and Bulkhead tackled the two down. Arcee with Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead with Vida.

Selena planted her feet on the box and rocketed over to Ratchet. Optimus got in her path, holding his arms out and shielding Ratchet. He threw out a punch, wanting to intercept. Selena flipped around and smashed the box onto Optimus's fist, shattering it into multiple sharp bars. Selena flipped over Optimus and landed on Ratchet's arm. Springing up, she gripped the headdress on Ratchet forehead. She swung out and then swung in, keeping her legs straight. Selena pulled herself in and crashed her feet against his face. She pushed off hard, sending waves of Magnetic energy shooting from her feet. Ratchet fell back into the tunnel. Selena kicked out with her foot, going for the side of Optimus's head.

Optimus ducked down. Selena twirled around. Optimus brought a fist back and threw it out. Selena faced him and crossed her arms in front of her defensively. Optimus's fist made contact with Selena's arms. "What?" He gasped. A rippling wall halted his attack. Selena smiled malevolently beyond the wall.

"Mag-knee-shun," Selena pronounced scathingly slow, "I may be young Autobot," she crooned emotionlessly, "But I've killed more Autobot's than there are stars in the sky. A meager punch like that," as she uncrossed her arms, Optimus's fist started to get pushed back. He fought to keep his arm straight, "Won't make it passed the one inch mark." She swiped her arms out, propelling Optimus into the coarse wall. Selena brought her attention to Ratchet, watching as he stumbled back into the tunnel. "Oh no Ratchet," She purred. Taking the box she made, she parted it into seven pikes. "You aren't escaping me twice in one lifetime."

**(*)**

Hoping to escape from Selena and the fighting, Ratchet hid away in the tunnel he and his friends entered in from. Cliffjumper, Vida, Selena, all were just too much for him to comprehend or take in.

He placed his hands against the wall, hunching over. He heaved sickly, feel his wires crossing. "How could things have gotten like this?" He dreaded. "How could things have taken such a bad turn?" His pushed in, falling to his elbows. "Oh Vida…"

"You want to know what's funny." Ratchet cried out in shock, snapping his attention to the ceiling. Selena was lying against the gravel rock, tapping her chin with her eyes closed, acting carefree. "I was religiously pacifistic 30 years ago. If I even thought about flicking someone in the ear I would feel guilty for hours on end. I was even kicking myself for the scar on Vida's chest plate." Her eyes opened. Her eyes opened, the vibrant glow was replaced with a lethargic morose. "Funny how it takes the death of my entire race to awaken the fighter sleeping inside of me."

"Tsu –ERGH– Selena," Ratchet corrected himself, "Selena I know you're mad. But killing Autobots – killing us – is not going to bring your family back."

"It's not about bringing them back." Selena retorted, floating down to him. "And it's not _entirely _about my being upset."

"Then what?" Ratchet asked, bewildered her response.

"It's all about making all Autobots pay for what they've done." Water filled to the brim of her eyes, ready to fall down her cheek. But her expression was calm, unemotional even. "Magtora and its inhabitants were just minding their own business, not harming anyone. ANYONE!" Her face contorted monstrously, then returned to its unemotional faze. "And out of nowhere you Autobots bombard my planet, attack my people, and then decide to blow it up. And for what?" Her expression warped. Selena, though trying to seem impassive, was steadily becoming enraged. Her thirst to kill continued to rise. "A WAR THAT WE HAD NO PART IN?"

"We never meant to bring your planet into the war." Ratchet tried to reassure her.

"And yet you did." Selena got in his face, her eyes now illuminated with rage. "You…killed…everyone I loved," Her voice shook, "Just to progress a war we wanted no part in." She quickly blinked her eyes, sending the tears down her cheek. Her eyes were glossing over as she resisted the urge to cry. "YOU TOOK MY PARENTS FROM ME!"

"We were ordered to eliminate the Magneetians!" He howled back. "Your parents said they were the Magneetians!"

"Well obviously they lied!" Selena stretched her hands behind her. Curling her fingers in slowly, seven pike bars yanked themselves from the ground, flying to Selena's side. Ratchet backed away, unsheathing the blades hidden away. "They lied to protect me, and now I will take my vengeance. Not just for me, BUT FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU BOTS HAVE TAKEN!" Two pikes darted forward. Ratchet swiped his blades, diverting the pikes away. He charged for Selena, holding his arms out to the side.

Lunging an arm forward, Ratchet stabbed for Selena, going mainly for her torso. Thanks to the size difference, if Ratchet were to land a blow to her torso, he could likely split her in half.

Selena brought four bars in front of her, catching the blade. Ratchet rounded with his other bladed hand, bring it up and knocking the bars away. On a roll, Ratchet lashed out with his foot and kicked Selena into the wall. With an agonizing smash echoing from the wall, Selena fell to the ground, face planting into the gravel below. Her Berea fell from her head. "Striking out of anger is only going to hinder your abilities!" He lectured her with care. "I know what we did to you was awful. Not a day went by that I don't think about the planet imploding. But you have to let go. The past no longer matters."

"THE PAST ALWAYS MATTERS!" Selena snarled, her face in the ground. She pushed herself up, her elbow straining. She fell on them as she fell into the ground, possibly injuring them. "The past always matters…" She moaned, tears falling to the rocks. "The past is what made me who I am." She glared up to him. "It's because of you that I'm like this!" Rising to her feet, the scattered about bars began to rise from the ground, circling around her and Ratchet. "I wonder if Arcee could look at the Decepticon and tell him that the past didn't matter." A smirk appeared on Selena's face, "Or to me since I know who did it." Ratchet narrowed his eyes, and made sure to keep his eyes on the circling bars. "Could you say the same thing to me if you witnessed me piecing Vida apart?" Ratchet sneered his lip. "No…I guess you couldn't." Selena snaked two bars from below Ratchet, darting up and scratching the medic at his shoulders. "After all," she licked her lips, "You'll be thinking about her death until time itself ceases." Selena levitated the bars up and sent them at Ratchet.

**(*)**

Decepticon troopers had amassed into the mine. A storm of energon bullets fired from one end of the mine to the other. Optimus fought back the onslaught of cons, shooting each and every one down to give his team mates a chance to finish their fights.

Bulkhead only shoved Cliffjumper back and pushed him against the walls in hopes of keeping Cliff at bay without hurting him. Arcee attempted the same with Vida. Both found it difficult. Unless they fought back and fought back soon, Optimus would be gunned down and they would be torn to scrap.

"Hey Optimus!" Shots ceased. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead turned their attention to the tunnel. Ratchet came bouncing out from the tunnel, metal bars tying his hands behind his back, constricting his arms to his body, holding his legs together and one around his neck. His armor was torn to tatters. A scar ran diagonally down his face from left to right. Energon leaked from his body. Optimus and his teammates gasped in dismay. "Don't worry," Selena giggled, moseying from the tunnel with a smile and hand behind her back, "I brought him to the brink of death, letting him see his entire life flash before his eyes." Her eyes glistened with malice as she stared into Optimus's optics, "I want him to suffer just as I have. I want him to watch as the ones he cares about are taken from him right before his eyes. So I'm going to let him live." He eyes suddenly darted to the top right.

"I, however, am not generous!" All eyes moved up the mine. Starscream came sauntering out, laughing bone chillingly loud. "PRIME!" He spat venomously, "Thank you for taking care of my little friend. But now I wish to have her back." Selena took to the air, soaring to Starscream's shoulder. The two smirked triumphantly to the Autobots.

"And just when things were getting good." Selena sighed playfully.

"Just as long as you had fun," Starscream chuckled, "That's the important thing."

"Well you obviously came here to have so fun of your own," she nestled on the top of his head, wrapping her arms and legs around the spiked antenna donning his forehead. "Now Autobots," he bowed, "I'd stick around," He pulled a bomb from behind his back, "But I'm squeamish." Letting the bomb fall, the timer activated. Starscream dove from the platform, transforming into a jet. With his cockpit open Selena landed in the seat and the two jetted off.

"AUTOBOTS," Optimus cried, throwing ratchet over his shoulder, "EVACUATE NOW!" Bulkhead tossed Cliffjumper into Vida. The two crashed into the wall. He and Arcee followed after Optimus.

As Arcee neared the tunnel, Cliffjumper jumped out and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her back. Arcee took one last long gaze into her partner's eyes. "I'm sorry." She fired her blaster, shooting Cliff in the face and continued running down the tunnel.

As the two made it out of the mouth of the mine, he and Selena marveled at the symphony of blue explosion smoke erupting from the mountain. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful an explosion can be. Hee-ahh!" She hissed, clenching a hand to her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Starscream worried.

"My shoulder's killing me." She rumbled, rubbing her hand gingerly up and down the shoulder. "Ratchet hit me into the wall pretty hard."

"Well luckily for you the mines are finished, as are any who were inside. Ratchet will no longer be causing you any further grievance."

_You__'__re __wrong __Scream, _Selena sighed mentally, _Something __as __minor __as __that __won__'__t __kill __Ratchet. _A sideward smirked pulled at her lips. _And __I __can__'__t __wait __until __I __get __another __chance __to __piece __him __apart._

**That's all for now folks. Cya next time.**


	7. I'm not  Who you think  I am

**I'm not **

**Who you think **

**I am**

**Time for Starscream and Selena to begin World War 3. **

**I learned another fact: Soundwave's weird chest plate partner is named Laserbeak. Ok. Let's continue on.**

**-0-0-0-**

**10 minutes after the mine implosion:**

"OW WOW OW!" Selena howled in the Nemesis infirmary. She was lying on her stomach, arms folded under head, Berea discarded to the side. A medical spider droid with claws for hands poked and prodded at her body. Apparently more damage was done to her than she had originally thought. The pain in her shoulder was caused by an injured to her shoulder blade. Both were heavily bruised and likely to become further injured should she have taken another hit. "OW DAMMIT! WATCH IT!" Then again, the spider con poking three two inch long needles in both shoulder blades wasn't helping her to feel better either.

"My, my," Starscream hooted mockingly, "For someone who has battled many Autobots in the last three decades, you are quite the whiner."

"Then you lie down here and get poked!" She howled. She cried out as the droid poked her once more. "What's this guy doing to me anyway?"

"Believe it or not, we have had organics aboard this ship once before…" his eyes gleamed sadistically, "As pets." He purred.

"Better be careful," She bared her teeth, "Because I bite!" Selena snarled.

"Anyway, they would become injured and hard to deal with, so we came up with a means of healing their injuries within a matter of hours, instead of those normal methods that take weeks." The spider con finished placing the needles into her back. Scampering off her back, the Spider picked up a syringe gun – minus the syringe – and filled it with a green liquid. "What you see in that gun is a lubricating adhesive for muscle and bone damage." Starscream continued to elucidate. "When injected, the lubricant travels through the muscles, numbing and relaxing them, while the adhesive repair any broken bones one may have."

"And this works?" Selena questioned skeptically, feeling the spider return to her back.

"Of course it does." Starscream assured her in an _obviously it will _tone. "Oh, before I forget…" he added before taking his leave, "Your arms, shoulders, and possibly your neck muscles will be paralyzed for the next six hours and randomly spazzing for another six." Selena's mouth gaped. Starscream smiled childishly, "Just thought I'd let you know." He wiggled his fingers, half his body hanging out the door. "Tootles." He vanished beyond the door.

"STAAARSCREEEAAM!" The infirmary reverberated violently, shaking the Spider droid off the table and onto the floor.

**(^)**

Starscream skipped down the corridor, laughing mischievously, "Starscream 3, Selena zip. I'm on fire baby!" He pumped his arms victoriously.

"GAAH!" Starscream's feet sunk into the floor, making him trip and fall face first into the metal floor. "GRRR! I stand corrected," Starscream hissed with insult, "Starscream 3, and Selena…about to learn the repercussions of her trickery."

**(*)**

Jack, Miko, and Rafael gazed in utter dismay. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus managed to return with only minor injuries. Ratchet was bound excessively by metal bars; a scar ran down his face, his armor plating was torn to tatters as if having gone through a paper shredder. Bumblebee beeped and booped wildly, wondering and praying that Ratchet and his friends were alright. He really wanted to know how something like this happened.

Optimus promised they would explain. But right now they needed to get Ratchet repaired, and brief themselves on the battle that transpired moments ago. The only piece of information that would not be discussed would be the appearance and battle with Selena.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were already involved in the Autobots world farther than they would have liked. To tell them that a girl they met, befriended, and had gotten to like was allied with the enemy, and from a planet rumored to be destroyed by Autobots would crush them. But would lying to them truly make things better? If the three children were to be considered allies of the Autobots, then they would inevitably learn of Selena's partnership with the Decepticons. Until that eventuality arrives, they would keep Selena a secret.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee pried the metal bars from Ratchet. The medic let out sighs of relief, happy to be able to move once again. Luckily the damage was cosmetic. But Optimus still wanted Ratchet to have his wounds tended to, just in case. But no amount of mending could ever heal the trauma within Ratchet's processor. The appearance of Selena, the death of Vida – it was all too overwhelming. The fighting Magneetian, the distraught child…the sin of the Autobots truly had returned. The monster she had become was all because of them. And they could never heal the wound etched within her heart.

Attention was then brought to Arcee who was sitting on a crate, holding herself. She was shaking with fright. The state Cliff was in, the soulless color of his eyes, his mangled body – that wasn't her cliff. That was no longer her partner. The explosion in the mines was the greatest salvation she could have given him and Vida. The stress of the realization Cliffjumper was gone must have gotten to Arcee because she became dizzy and keeled over.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were befuddled by the Autobots behavior. They were not ordinary robots like in the movies they watched. They were robots who could feel pain, cry at the loss of loved ones, and can die. When Ratchet pulled some purple liquid from Arcee, the two wheeler stated that Cliffjumper was covered in it. Bulkhead said Vida was covered in the stuff as well. In his Medical Opinion, Ratchet instructed both to go take a decontamination bath.

"Optimus," Jack approached the obviously perturbed Autobot leader, "What happened to you guys back there?" He worried.

"Yeah." Miko jumped in. "You look like you just got out of a Metallica mosh pit."

Optimus, unfamiliar with Earth customs and rituals, had to assume a _mosh pit _was bad. "We encountered numerous enemies plus an enemy were have not battled with in many years." Optimus believed it was best not to mention Selena's name. But making the threat known may help his young human friends stay alert to their new found dangers. "This enemy is from a race of Organic being known as Magneetians - Wielders of magnetic energy."

"Like Magneto from X-Men?" Miko joked. Optimus raised a brow to the girls' comparison. "Uh…never mind."

"Was it Selena?" Rafael asked, praying his suspicions weren't correct.

"It was a girl named Tsulena!" Ratchet snarled, making Bumblebee and the children jump. "The Selena girl you all know was not there!" He lied. "Optimus I think it's time the children went home." He decided grudgingly. "It's getting late."

"Understood." Optimus assigned Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee to take them home. Arcee was against it, and tried to claim she was still dizzy. But Ratchet cleared her off all ailments. She was good to drive.

The minute the young bots and children vacated the hideout, Optimus readdressed Ratchet's new found hostility. "Ratchet, I was not in the quadrant where the Magneetian home world was located. But I did hear the tales told, and I find myself skeptical seeing as it came from the seekers of power in our ranks." Ratchet's shoulders tensed. His eyes were glued to the ground. "What happened old friend?"

Ratchet sighed resignedly. "It's a day I wish I could forget Optimus." He whimpered solemnly. "But no matter how many decades go by I can still hear the screams." Optimus and Ratchet took a seat, both sensing the depth of the sorrow in the soon to be told story. "Vida and I were assigned to a strike team as the chief medics. And the planet we were asked to strike was Magtora."

**Flashback**

_The planet was littered with Energon and ripe for the taking. When we touched down, the Magneetian elders came to meet us, demanding we explain ourselves or take our leave._

_The commander stated that there was a stockpile of Energon that needed to be siphoned from their planet. He promised we would not harm and or cause any trouble for the Magneetian people. All we wanted was to attain and collect the source of our power, our medical means, and be on our way. The Magneetians agreed full heartedly. But the commander still requested that a few of our scouts keep watch and make sure the Magneetians did not try to double cross us. The Magneetians did the same to us. They had scouts looking over our shoulders as well._

_Our mining process took several hours of digging, siphoning, and collecting. We were half way done when one of the Magneetian scouts stopped us. We were drawing dangerously close to the heart of their planet. Our scans indicated that the heart of their planet was created from solid Energon. It was as if the Energon from ancient times created the planet around it, bestowing magnetic powers unto its people._

_The commander demanded that the mining continue. If we acquired Energon that powerful we could eliminate all Decepticon threats. The Magneetians grew restless, hostile. It was then the Commander gave the order, "Eliminate all Magneetian threats."_

_During our excavation we discovered a stone that weakened the Magneetians. It was known as Uranium. We used it against the Magneetians. Now this was PURE uranium, nothing like what the humans have. This Uranium immobilizes them to the point of unconsciousness. The only drawback was it had to make direct contact, or at least come in pretty close. The Magneetians could keep their distance, possibly still feel the effects, but could still prove formidable. _

_While the battle ensued, our excavation team continued to dig, piecing away the Energon core. Piecing away the heart of the planet. _

**Flashback end**

Ratchet had a hand over his eyes, the horror of that day playing out in his mind. "Our intelligence discovered the Magneetians were evacuating their young. We were ordered to stop the evacuation and kill the young."

"Is this how you met Tsulena?"

"No. I met Tsulena with Vida in a town. Her parents, who showed no signs of Magnetic energy, were trying to send their daughter away." Ratchet began to choke up. He remembered Tsulena's parents willing to fight despite the disadvantage they were at. "Vida and I _removed _the parents. As they lay down dying, they looked to their daughter who was watching from a bedroom. They told her to run." Ratchet then told Optimus how Vida received her scar. Selena lashed out at Vida in a desperate attempt to get away from her.

"And from what Tsulena described," Optimus added in, "She witnessed her planet's implosion."

"Sounds like it." Ratchet concurred. "Judging by how eccentric she was, she must have watched."

"We lost many allies that day. But for Tsulena…Selena," he decided it was best to start calling her by her new name, "She lost more than just her friends and family. She lost her home, her planet, her entire race." Optimus shook his head woefully, "And I'm afraid that hatred his twisted itself into cold thirst for vengeance."

"A thirst that cane never be quenched. What do we do about the children?" He changed the subject to a more pressing matter. "With Selena being an Ally to the Cons, and the children to us, there's a chance…" He trailed off, the results to horrifying to speak of.

"Selena may be angry at us, but I do not believe she will harm the children."

"But Fowler's men-"

"Were an immediate threat." Optimus swiftly interjected. "Selena could have killed many Humans in the course of the time she has been here. Yet Fowler's men were the only one's reported."

Ratchet had to agree with the Prime. Selena's thirst for Vengeance and her lack of morals made her the ideal killing machine. She held no remorse, no sorrow for hose she has killed. She merely laughs and relishes in the pain others feel. The same pain she feels every day of her life. She brags about the deaths she's accumulated as if they were notches in a sword. He could tell this was only the beginning. And if Miko, Jack, and Rafael were told it may very well devastate them. Not Selena's allegiance with the Decepticons, but the story of how she came to be there.

**|-\/ -\/ -|**

12 hours later – 10:00am – Selena meandered throughout the Nemesis; her entire upper body was vibrating uncomfortably. Her injured shoulder and other minor wounds were healed just as Starscream promised. The numbness in her body kicked in as well. It was aggravating to be sitting in one spot, waiting for the effects of the medicine to wear off. The spasms nearly drove her to the brink of insanity. Her body jerked and bounced around so much she thought she was having a seizure. She couldn't even walk two steps without her legs spazzing and forcing her to fall to her knees. The effects may have worn off, but Selena could still feel short jolts.

Selena rubbed her neck, shook her arms – her body felt as if she was sitting on a vibrating chair for the last 12 hours. Due to these sensations, and her body feeling as heavy as it did, Selena was incapable of flying. Walking was killing her legs. Each step sent sudden jolts through her body.

"UGH! I'm going to kill that Seeker!" She vowed. "Maybe I'll turn him into a pretzel!"

"I doubt you could do either." A bone chillingly familiar voice mocked her. Selena tipped her head back. The smug smirk of Starscream was looking down at her. "You can barely walk down the hallway."

"The same can be said for you." She wriggled her brow boastfully. "Or was that loud thug my imagination?"

Starscream's face scrunched hostilely. "I would be wary of who it is you pick your battles with, Selena." His growled with a vengeful smile, "You never know if it may be your _final _mistake."

Selena pushed off from the ground. Getting right into Starscream's face, she narrowed her eyes defiantly, "Threat or promise?"

"Whichever option gains your attention." He sneered.

"Neither one. Threats and Promises don't scare me."

"Let's see if your bravado holds up after a week."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"AHEM!" The two snapped their heads to the Energon Hold. Megatron had his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently. Starscream and Selena instinctively came to attention. "If you two are FINISHED," He scolded. Starscream and Selena flinched, "Perhaps you both would like to give me a status report. Unless, of course, you have other important matters to attend."

"None more important than you, Lord Megatron." Selena brown nosed with a false smile. She perched herself onto Starscream's shoulder. "The Commander and I were _just _going over the events that came to pass in the mines." She elbowed his head, "Weren't we, Commander Starscream."

"In-indeed," he laughed dryly, "Indeed we were."

"STOP SPUTTERING LIKE IMBECILES AND DEBREIF ME!" He boomed, stomping into the hold. Starscream trailed behind him, Selena gritting her fingers, vowing to unleash her wrath upon the arrogant Con leader.

Megatron rhythmically paced around the suspension field, savoring the raw essence emanating from the malevolent crystal known as Dark Energon. Selena found herself hypnotized by the presence of the material. The enticement of the glow, the rough yet smooth surface, the power literally seeping out and into every pore of the hold – so invigorating. "What have you both to report?" He demanded, breaking Selena from her trance.

"You needn't worry about further _Autobot _interference, _Master,_" Master was a horrible taste in Starscream's mouth, "Not with Optimus gone."

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron questioned with harsh skepticism.

"I destroyed the mines." Starscream continued to confidently assure him. "As you instructed." Selena could hear in his tone that Starscream was surreptitiously placing blame of any failure onto Megatron.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed." Megatron promised to his overconfident Seeker. "We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it."

"I have to agree with _our Lord._" Selena nearly gagged. "Ratchet survived a planetary explosion 30 years ago. And I've seen other Autobots emerge from the ashes of battle," She reminisced deliciously, "An explosion like that wouldn't have killed them." She licked her lips hungrily, "At least I hope Ratchet isn't dead. I have 30 years worth of pain to unleash upon him."

"Then you need not worry." Megatron faced the dark Energon. "The Autobots are alive. And you will have another chance at them," he caressed his fingers adoringly along the crystals, "Once I have had my fun." Megatron's adoration was interrupted by a sudden hiss coming from Selena. She stretched and twisted her body, cracking bones in her neck and shoulders. "Is there a problem Selena?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm getting over a 12 hour numbness, none what-so-ever."

"Then excuse yourself!" He commanded. "Your pathetic whimpering is disrupting me."

"I'll give you pathetic!" She muttered angrily. Energy gathered around her fists. Starscream placed his hands over hers, stopping her imminent attack. "What-"

"Just do what he says!" He whispered firmly. "You may have made it past the spasms, but you're still in no shape to pose a threat." Selena hated to admit it, but the Seeker was right. In the state she's in she can barely fight a strong breeze. "Adjourn to the bridge until we are finished. Can you manage?"

"My limbs have loosened," she wiggled her body as proof, "I should be able to fly." She floated from his shoulder. Doing a couple quick somersaults, she stretched her body, showing off she was at least fit to fly. She gave him a wide smile, "I'm good."

"Then I shall see you shortly," He swept her towards the door. Selena exited from the room, leaving Megatron and Starscream to chat. "Forgive me, Lord Megatron." He bowed.

"Be careful, Starscream." Megatron chortled. "I might start to think you care for that organic." He mocked. "Which will lead me to believe you both are conspiring against me."

"UH HA!" Starscream staggered back. "Lord Megatron, I would never do such a thing!" He rasped. "And my…_feelings _towards Selena are merely professional!"

Megatron turned his head back, narrowing a teasing eye to his Second in Command, "If you say so."

**|\/-/\|**

Selena hovered in the center of the bridge. The large screen depicted a flowing mountain stream with a gentle flowing breeze. Eyes closed she had her legs crossed, two middle fingers curled in and touching her thumb. She hummed meditatively, leading into a mantra, "Metal and iron bend to my will. My will shall never bend." Selena speaks this mantra as her daily affirmation. It serves as a focal point to keep her powers under control and not allow them to control her. It also serves to calm her mind and body after stressful situations. The numbness, the spasms, ratchet and Vida, Starscream – too many stresses to be healthy. "Metal and Iron bend to my will. My will shall never bend."

"Words of Therapy?" Selena, still in her meditative pose, turned around. Starscream stood with is hands on his hips, staring quizzically at the meditating girl.

"Sort of," she corrected, flattered that he took an interest, "It's a mantra. It helps calm my nerves." Selena brought her attention back to the trickling water. Closing her eyes she listened to the rhythmic pitter patter soothing her chaotic mind.

"Seems to be working." Starscream sauntered next to her, "What with this peaceful scenery presented to you," He waved a hand in front of her face. She showed not sign of noticing him, "I bet you could meditate through a war zone." Starscream turned the volume up to max, and then pressed a button. A video of an exploding building popped onto the screen.

"AAAHHH!" Selena dropped to the ground.

Starscream turned off the video. Selena rubbed her head, easing the throbbing lump. Her red eyes glowered at the Seeker. "Oopsie…" he touched feign accident fingers to his lips, "Did I do that? WHOA!" Selena yanked his foot up and dropped him on his head.

"Oopsie…" She mimicked, touching the feigning hand to her lips "Did I do that?" Starscream raised a vengeful fist to the smirking girl. Sparks surged between their eyes. A personal war has been waged between the red eyed flyers. And it would not stop until one admits defeat. "So what's our fearless leader up to?" She asked, fixing her hat.

"Our _fearless _leader," Starscream sneered, "Has decided to go out on his own." Starscream brought up a video feed of Megatron jetting off to an unknown corner of the world. "And what's more is that he has decided to plunge a peace of Unicron into is spark chamber." Selena's eyes widened. From the moment she met Megatron she knew he was insane. But to place a piece of Energon – Energon with such unstable energy seeping out from its very essence – inside the very epicenter of his life force? That was just insane. "Now he is jetting to some place on this planet where _Unicron _commands him to go."

Selena bobbed her head with utter dumbness, "He's listening to voices in his head?" Saying it out loud it even sounded crazy. "And I thought I was the one with issues. Hm?" When Selena turned towards the door, he jaw dropped. "Is this common?"

Starscream was befuddled by the question. He glanced back to where she was. "SOUNDWAVE!" He jumped. "I fear that when our master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of Space Madness." _A touch? _Selena scoffed. _It's like the comets bombarded his head. _"Our master hasn't been of _sound_ judgment since his return." Selena could hear he didn't use the term lightly. Sticking a piece of unknown material into your heart is the biggest lack of judgment she's ever seen. "Increase global surveillance." The seeker ordered.

Soundwave searched his memory banks for a couple seconds. Finding a vocal recording, he played back,*_Quit groveling!_* Megatron's voice emitted from the faceless Con. *_And await my command!_* Selena smirked amazement. _That trick is uncanny._

I'M NOT DEAF!" Starscream screeched with insult. "But," he calmed down, "If Optimus Prime lives, I believe it will be in our Lords best interest to ensure his enemies," he curled his sharp fingers into a vengeful fist, "Destruction." He purred.

_Annie, are you Okay, _By Michael Jackson began playing in Selena's back pocket. Reach in she pulled out her phone. The phone hood was lighting up as the song played. "What is that atrocious sound?" Starscream asked with disgust.

"It's a ring tone! And it's a good song, thank you very much!" Selena hmphed. Flipping the phone open, she turned her back to Starscream, creating an imaginary wall. She studied the number appearing on the caller I.D. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Starscream demanded to know.

"Uh…" Selena closed the phone. "It's nothing." She laughed nervously. "Just an old friend I haven't spoken too." Starscream squinted his eyes suspiciously. Selena was act out of character, almost flustered. Facing Starscream and Soundwave, Selena hid the phone behind her back. "Um…I'm going to take this in the hallway. I'll catch up with you boys later." Before Starscream could protest, Selena rocketed out of the bridge. The door slammed behind her.

*_Going to take this to the hallway._* Soundwave replayed, voicing his course of action.

"NO!" Starscream stretched a hand in his path. "Continue the surveillance. I shall deal with our shady Magneetian." He grumbled crossly.

**(*)**

Selena hid herself in the control room, hiding behind a pile of displaced wires. Her phone continued to ring incessantly. Reviewing the number again, Selena expected it to be her apartment landlord wondering where she was. Not… "Miko Nakadai?" She lidded her eyes partially. "It can't be." Clicking the talk button, Selena answered cagily, "Hello?"

"_OHMYGOSHITISYOU!_" A punker girl's voice screeched in her ear, making Selena hold the phone three inches from her head.

"Miko, is that you?"

"_You better believe it is!_" She answered proudly. Selena could hear the phone being wrestled over. It sounded like Miko was fighting with…an older boy. "_Chill out! I'll put it on speaker! Selena, someone else wants to talk._" A button was pressed. "_Okay. Go ahead._"

"_Um…_" It was a young boy. His voice was familiar, "_He-hello, Selena? It's Jack Darby from Knockout Burger._" Selena's heart skipped a beat. _He's there too? _"_Do you remember me?" _He asked nervously, hoping she did.

"Yeah-yeah, of course." She sputtered coming out of her daze. "You're the kid whose paycheck I saved. How are you?"

"_I'm fine. Thanks._" He replied bashfully.

Little clicks were heard as the phone was directed towards another speaker. "_I'm good, too Selena._" It was a little boy.

"Rafael?" She smiled with surprise.

"_Hi Selena. It's nice to hear your voice._"

"It's nice to hear from you too." She laughed. "But I have to know," She put a hand to her hip, "How did you guys get my number?"

"_We asked around the school._" Miko answered excitedly. "_Some guy named Brad told us about your apartment. He went over to check on you. Said you weren't home._" Selena rolled her eyes at Brad's name. _Figures that stalker would know where I live. _But she had to admit, it was rather…sweet…of him to worry about her. "_We talked to the guy in charge. He had your cell number._"

Selena was taken aback by the statement. _Mr. Taylor kept my number? _"_He's tried to call you a number of times,_" Jack informed her, "_But you never picked up." _Selena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Taylor and Brad were both concerned for her? That was…she didn't know what to think.

"_He learned about the incident at the school and got worried._" Rafael's voice lowered sadly, "_We were all worried. We thought you were hurt or kidnapped or something._"

Selena felt her cheeks warm up. She was flattered by how worried about her they were. They had only met for a few brief moments. It was hard to believe that they cared. "Sorry to worry you guys like that." She sighed happily. "I actually ditched a few minutes after that weird helicopter jet thing flew from the roof of the school." Wasn't technically a lie. Megatron was her getaway vehicle. "I've been hiding out with…_a friend _until things cooled down."

"_Well as long as you're alright,_" Jack replied sounding relieved, "_That's the important thing._"

"_Hey!_" Miko jumped right on the phone,_ "Did you know someone with YOUR NAME killed some agent's friends!_" Selena's brow flared. _How did they know about that?_ Her mind whirled sickly. _How could she possibly know that? _Word about Custer's men hadn't even touched the news. In fact there wasn't even so much as a leak to the press about what happened. She was pretty confident that that Agent Fowler covered it up before anything reached the ears of the paparazzi. The only one's who knew about Fowler's friends were the Autobots. _No…_Selena denied. _There's not way. _Jack and Rafael began scolding her for mentioning it. Miko didn't think it was such a big deal. It wasn't THEIR Selena, so why shouldn't she know? "_HEY! SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW SOMEONE IS TRYING TO FRAME HER!_"

Selena buried her suspicions to continue the conversation. "I sincerely doubt someone's trying to frame me, Miko." She forced a laugh. "I'm not the only Selena in the world."

"_I know. It just makes me steamed that some low life killer has the same name as you._" Selena's head dropped. _Low Life? _"_I mean, who kills that many people and then brags about it to their friends?"_

_Me obviously. _Selena felt the urge to begin kicking herself. "Probably someone who gave those men a warning." She tried to defend her actions. "Whoever killed those men probably warned them to leave them alone." She shrugged her hand, "You know how police seem to have a hard time obliging to simple requests." Selena tried to hide the fact that she was smiling. Licking her lips as she relished in the memory of her slaughtering the agents.

"_I guess._" She agreed reluctantly. "_But at least we know you're cool._" She added, tugging at Selena's heart strings. And here she thought she didn't have any. "_When you disappeared…we thought you were…_"

"Don't worry," Selena spoke soothingly, "I'm fine and feel as if I could run a marathon." She touched both hands to her phone, holding it lovingly. It felt nice to have someone fret over her. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have others looking out for you.

"_Selena, can I ask you something?_" Rafael humbly requested.

"Sure Raph." She was brought out of her trance. "What is it?"

"_Can you meet us at your apartment complex?_" A shirt hum escaped Selena's mouth. It was an odd request. "_Not that I don't trust you, but I want to make sure it's you, you know._"

"_But if you don't want to, that's cool._" Jack added, sounding embarrassed.

Selena deliberated within herself whether or not she should go. Not that she needed their permission or anything, but Megatron helped Selena disappear from the world. Not only that, Custer may have shown someone else that photo of her battling Megatron. One of his men could be hiding near by. She didn't want to drag the three of them into her mess. Then again if there is an agent hiding near by, Selena could snuff them out without blinking. And it would be nice to hang out with some fleshies.

"Sounds like fun." She decided. "I'll meet you guys in a few." Hanging up the phone, Selena came from behind the wires. She ran face first into something metal. "Sønnen av en Tispe!" She cursed, rubbing her face. Her hands were on cold, sickeningly familiar white metal. Her eyes roved up fretfully.

Hands on his hips, scolding yet menacing smile expression on his face, Starscream stared down at Selena. An _I'm busted _smile involuntarily crept onto her face. "And _where~_ will you meeting in a few?" He reprimanded.

Selena tucked her phone into her pocket, "Nowhere in particular." She lied. "Just heading out for a burger and some fries."

"Oh _really_?" Starscream didn't believe her.

Selena got in his face. "Yeah, really!" She snapped. "And if I see you anywhere in Jasper," Starscream felt his legs begin to kindle. Selena's eyes glowered a dangerous crimson red, "I will dismantle you one piece at a time." Starscream see she was serious about this. He was curious, however, as to why she would be so commanding when she was going out for a mere burger an fries. Selena took her leave of the Seeker, leaving him curious as to who it was she was speaking with.

Soundwave's chest partner emerged from the ceiling, waiting for orders. *_Going out._*

"No need." He decided. "I suspect she is meeting with _human friends _she made." He crossed one arm over the other, tapping his chin ponderingly. "After all she was pretending to be a high school student before she met us."

*_Autobot interference._* Soundwave replayed Starscream's voice.

"That's even less than likely." He grumbled, annoyed by Soundwave's ability to replay voices. "Just continue surveillance over the planet." He ordered offhand. "We shall allow Selena a chance to stretch her legs. Any Autobot or human interference," he smiled sadistically, "You and I will have front row seats to a blood show."

**-0-0-0-**

Jack, Miko, and Rafael sat on the bench outside the Selena's apartment complex. Parked in the street in vehicle mode were Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee. They were keeping an eye on the three humans for their safety. The Decepticons and Selena's appearance could put their lives in jeopardy. And seeing as how Selena was enrolled in their school, they needed to be extra vigilant.

"You know…" Jack spoke up irritably, "You guys don't have to wait around. We can sit by ourselves."

"No can do." Arcee responded simply. "Optimus assigned us as your guardians. That's what we're doing."

"Look!" Miko jumped to her feet, "I like having you around Bulkhead, but you don't need to guard us!" She snarled, looking around for Selena. "We're just meeting a friend."

"A friend who you have yet to tell us about." Bulkhead retaliated.

"Not to be rude," Rafael retaliated, "But we don't necessarily have to tell you about our friends."

^_We're just looking out for you, Raph._^ Bumblebee explained sympathetically.

"And that's fine." He assured the yellow mech. "But who we meet with is our business." He finalized. "And the person we're meeting with is as cool as they come."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael never told the three Autobots who it was that they were meeting. They were acting weird whenever Selena was mentioned. They thought the bots would never go for them meeting with her. That aside, something told them that they didn't like Selena. Maybe it was her hair. Either way, nothing says they have to tell the Autobots everything. For all they knew the Autobots were keeping something from them.

"JACK, MIKO, RAPH!" The three teens smiled brightly, glancing down the street. A wave of dread and the urge to lose cover fell over the Autobots. Selena came strutting down the street, waving to the young teens as if she was an old friend.

"What is _she _doing here?" Arcee whispered to Bumblebee.

^_Is that her?^_

"Yeah. Why is she here?"

_^How am I supposed to know? Raph didn't tell me anything!_^

"This is news to me too. OW!" Miko kicked Bulkhead.

"Whatever you three are talking about, SHUT IT!" She ordered. The three bots didn't like it, but Miko was right. Unless Arcee and Bulkhead want to have a reenactment of last night, they were going to keep quiet, and keep hidden.

"Uh…Miko?" Selena moved a finger between the rocker girl and the green All-Terrain truck. "Why are you kicking cars?"

"This…is…my car." She ran a hand along the door. "My parents from Tokyo sent it to me."

"Somehow I really doubt that." Selena sniggered. "There's no way a 15 year old gets a truck like this." Miko froze in her spot. _Have I been made? _"Taking joy-rides already, Miko?" Selena teased. Miko nearly fainted with relief. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Did your host mom warn you to behave again?"

_She knows about Miko's host parents? _Bulkhead grumbled mentally.

"Yeah…" She twisted her pony-tail apprehensively, "You won't tell them, will you?" Selena zipped her lips and tossed the away the key. Miko squealed, jumping over and hugging her. "YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME!" The two girls laughed heartily, as they hung on each other shoulder to shoulder.

Bulkhead's engine started rev angrily. _How dare she hug Miko! _He snarled. _YOU LYING, MURDERING…_Bulkhead's engine kicked on. Selena's head darted in his direction. Luckily a low rider was driving by, masking Bulkhead turning off his Engine. He needed to keep his cool.

Selena noticed the motorcycle parked in the street. Arcee's wires began to twitch ragingly. This sweet, awesome friend of Jack, Miko, and Raph's held a murderers intent beyond that smile, and they had no inkling of it. To Arcee her act was priceless. The Magneetian from the mine who killed Vida and Cliffjumper was replaced by the happy-go-lucky teenager hugging Miko. _This little act can't last forever._

"Jack, is that the bike from yesterday?" She meandered to it.

"Yeah." He went over, wanting to display Arcee properly. "The owner didn't want her so he sold her to me."

"She's a beauty." Selena marveled. "I had a bike like her." She ran her hands over he handle bars, marveling at how smooth they were. "But some wheel grinder crashed into me and now it's beyond repair."

"What'd you do?" Raph asked. "Did you sue him?"

"No…" There was the smile Arcee was waiting to see. The smile of a psychotic Autobot Slayer. "I sort of…" She spanned her hands, "Blew up his car." Arcee's wheel twitched. "The driver was fine. But his car isn't coming back." _No he isn't. _Both she and Arcee thought. "So is this your car Raph?" She analyzed Bumblebee. "Don't tell me you're joyriding too."

"Actually I was being dropped off." He scratched the back of his head. "My parents are roaming around somewhere."

"I hear ya. So you guys want to hang out in my apartment?" She offered bashfully. "It may be messy."

Miko ran up, staring expressionlessly into her eyes. "You'd really let us in?" she droned.

Selena darted her eyes about perplexedly, "Sure. Why not? It's not like I'm bootlegging."

"Are you?" Jack and Raph exclaimed.

"NO!"

**-0-0-0-**

An hour had passed. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had their audio sensors increased. Using Jack, Miko, and Rafael's cell phones as a lock on, the bots enabled themselves to listen in on their conversations. So far it was nothing but laughter and telling stories about their childhood.

"HOW CAN SHE ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" Arcee wheezed heartbrokenly. "That little….NYRAAH! She practically laughed at Cliff!"

"Because at the moment nothing did happen." Bulkhead elucidated, hinting a reminder to her to calm down. "As far as Selena knows, those three have no clue about us. Therefore our fight never happened."

"BUT-IT-DID!" She snarled. "It did happen! She killed Cliff!"

"She said she didn't."

"AND YOU BELIEVE HER?"

"Lets think for a moment!" Bulkhead asserted, earning a scoff from Arcee. The green wrecker wasn't exactly the type to think. "She wasn't shy when admitting to killing Vida. She was more than happy to admit killing hundreds of Autobots. And she practically had a field day when reminiscing about killing Fowler's men. Why would she lie about Cliff?"

"I…" Arcee sighed grudgingly, "I don't know." She admitted solemnly. "I don't know." She said more slowly. "But why is she pretending to care about them."

^_I don't think she's pretending._^ Bumblebee clarified. Arcee rolled her handle bars sardonically. ^_If this is the girl who killed those agents-_^

"Which she is." Bulkhead reminded the yellow car.

^_Then that means she doesn't care about who she kills. Jack, Miko, and Raph are a case in point._^

All points made were plausible theories. Selena is a traumatized magnet master with a vendetta against Autobots. She is willing to kill anyone – humans included – who gets in her way, and shows no remorse in doing so. Yet here she was, chatting and hanging out with three human children as if they were old friends. If Selena truly is the last of her kind, was she filling the void of loneliness she possibly – more than likely – felt? Or was she leading up to something else?

**-0-0-0-**

"Have you found anything yet?" Starscream snarled to Soundwave. The faceless Con merely beeps silently. There was, however, a small blip near the location Selena and Megatron were bridged from. Someone was scouting the area. "That area is no longer of consequence." Starscream decreed. "It is merely a human mourning the loss of his fellow humans." He stated with disgust. "Or possibly dwelling on searching for an answer for their deaths." He smiled devilishly, "An answer you, Megatron, and I possess." A picture of Selena displayed on Soundwave's screen with a question mark blipping next to her. "Yes. I am wondering what's taking her so long as well." He grumbled. "Pinpoint her location. I want her here in case something turns up."

**-0-0-0-**

Taylor was asked to join the get-together. He was just as worried about Selena as everyone else. Brad was busy with looking for a job so he couldn't come.

Taylor told Selena that she somehow vanished from the system, stating her apartment was open. But he had no recollection of ever making that system transaction. He took the liberty of reentering her into the system and leaving the apartment to her. If she was gone any longer he would have been forced to send her things to storage and label it vacant.

Apparently Soundwave's all seeing eyes and ears didn't reach the minds of humans. He could erase every digital trace of her and create entirely new birth certificates with false parents. But his tech couldn't rewrite the memories of humans, which was fine with her. She didn't want to be forgotten.

The five had ordered Costco's pizza with a side of cheese bread and marinara sauce. There were 24 packs of grape soda, Mountain Dew, and Cactus Cooler. Miko and Selena were slumping on the couch, laughing heartily and clanking their grape sodas together. Rafael and Jack better acquainted themselves with Taylor. He told the two boys about his and Selena's meeting and their arrangement for her time in the apartment. In that time they had become friends, giving her a break on her rent.

"So," Selena took a quick swig of her soda, "In the last 24 hours I have made…some _interesting friends._" She did not use the term lightly. "They have asked me to work for them. The boss is arrogant, demanding, and completely heartless to the letter." She jeered. "I have him believing I'm willing to bend over backwards."

"What about the other employee's?" Jack asked.

"The assistant manager is sly, sneaky, devious, and his a tongue so silver you could make money off of it." She chuckled to herself, finding her description of Starscream hilarious. "Then you have senior employee who literally see's and hears everything. Everyone else just kind of wanders around, keeping themselves busy."

"And yet you sound as if you're having a blast." Taylor smirked.

"You could say that." Selena swirled her finger around the rim of her can, relishing in her war with Starscream. "The A.M. and I have begun this little rivalry." She somewhat crushed the can in her hand. "So far it is three to one. But I'm going to make a come back."

"You're having fun." Taylor finalized.

"I am." Selena moved her eyes about, ensuring she had had the full attention of her protégé's. "And I think that fun might drag me…_away _from Jasper from time to time." She her cans and pizza drop. The news did not sit well with them.

"Does that mean you won't be in school anymore?" Rafael asked fretfully.

"In all honesty, I don't have to go back." Taylor and Miko exchanged bewildered expressions. "It's true that I'm 18," She clarified, taking a quick bite of her pizza, "But I reality I graduated last year." _More like several years before now. _"I just enrolled because I was bored. I'm thinking of dropping out."

"Why not just go to college? Or continue school? I mean, you are a senior."

_I already did that too. _She sniggered. "Let's just say, Raph, the realms of higher learning are no longer within my realm of interests." She peeled a piece of the cheese away, ogling it hypnotically. "My new job is going to make attending hard anyway."

"When you say, _Keep me away from Jasper," _Taylor enquired with air quotes, "Does that mean…"

"It means I'll be away, yes. For how long – I don't know." Jack, Miko, and Rafael were crestfallen by the news. One of her job assignments may take her away for months or years at a time. For all they knew she'll never come back.

Suddenly Selena's phone went off, cutting through the silence. Rafael and Jack started to dance to the tune. "And here's my A.M. to whisk me away now. She grumbled.

"Michael Jackson?" Miko derided. "Really?"

"Hey, he has good music." She opened the phone. The caller I.D. was in a language she was not all too familiar with. And there was only one group of people she knew who have a unique kind of language. "Besides, I have no preference of music." She clicked to phone on, ""WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The four flinched by her abrupt snarled. "I thought I told you my life exceeds beyond the realm of your flying bucket!" The four could hear an angry raspy voice shouting at her, telling her to return back to the ship immediately. "Fine! I'll be there shortly." She shoved the phone back into her pocket. "Looks like I'm puling another disappearing act." She groaned, jumping to her feet. "Thanks for keeping my apartment open Mr. Taylor."

"Always." The two shook hands.

Selena looked to the young kids. "I'll show you guys out."

**-0-0-0-**

"_Arcee. Do you copy?_" Optimus called over the comlink.

"I copy Optimus. What's up?"

"_You, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee must return to base. Ratchet and I are heading out and need someone to keep watch._"

"Understood." Arcee huffed crossly. The link was ended. "That's if Jack, Miko, or Raph decide to stop talking about nothing!"

Just watched the four _friends _emerge from the building. The three Autobots were praising the fact that they were finally done. The longer those three lingered around Selena the more danger they were likely in. So they needed to say their good-bye's and be done with it.

Standing out on the curb, Selena face her three friends, ready to depart for her…_job._ She could see that they were sad that she was leaving. But in the back of her mind she knew it was for the best. She didn't want them mixed up in her world. A world where people get hurt and die. It's not healthy."Well kids it's been fun, but I gotta run." She announced, not really in any rush. "Thanks for the invite. It was nice to hang out with…Semi-normal people for once."

"WAIT!" Miko dragged Jack and Rafael over to Selena. "Before you go…" Taking out her phone, she switched on the camera. Now she just needed someone to take the picture. "HEY MISS!" She grabbed a random woman walking by. "Can you take a picture of us real quick?" Happily obliging, the woman asked Miko what to press to zoom and snap the photo. "Okay." Miko pushed Selena, Jack, and Rafael to the bench.

Jack sat on the ground, in the center of the bench. Rafael sat on the bench behind him with his legs crossed. Miko and Selena sat on either side of Rafael. All four moved in close. Miko and Selena wrapped an arm around Rafael. Jack leaned his arms up on the two girls legs, trying to look like a playboy.

The woman holding the phone laughed. "Alright." She held the phone up, zooming in and out, wanting to get a little bit of background. "Say cheese." With a quick click, a photo of four best friends was taken.

"Thank you!" Miko exclaimed, waving to the woman. She marveled at the photo, loving how well it came out. She quickly sent it to Selena, Jack, and Rafael. The three loved the photo. "We've only known you for a short time and we've already taken a group photo." She pointed an accusing finger, "You are one fun girl Lena."

Selena smiled thankfully, but was in disagreement. "She's right." Jack agreed. "You saved my paycheck, you gave Miko idea's for a poster, and you helped Raph with his videogame." Minor accomplishments the teen boy believed were worth naming. "You're a good person."

"Some people might disagree." Those people being the Autobots and that Fowler person.

"Well they're wrong." Rafael assured her. "You're not like other people." _Ain't that the truth. _Selena grumbled mentally. "And you're easy to get along with." Selena's head lowered with each compliment. Her stomach churned as if she had just eaten bad sushi. _Is this what guilt feels like? _"Selena?" The purple haired girl remained silent. Her thoughts whirled around the horrible acts she has committed, the people she's killed, and the fact that these three children had no idea of who she was or what she is capable of. "Selena, what's wrong?"

"I need the three of you to do me a favor." She requested out of the blue.

"Sure. Anything." Jack agreed.

"Don't hang around me anymore." The Autobots jaws figuratively and literally dropped to the floor. Bumblebee almost beeped aloud from screaming what.

"WHAT!" Miko blurted, saving the yellow mech the trouble. "WHY NOT?" She screamed in disbelief. "Don't you like us?"

"Of course I do." Of that she was certain. "It's because I like the three of you that I want you to stay away from me."

"Can you at least tell us why?" Jack demanded. "You're kind of dropping this on us last minute."

She could at least give them that much. There was just the part about sugar coating and humanizing it. "I've done horrible things in my life Jack." Her eyes fell onto Rafael, who was taking this situation harder than the two older teens. "I've hurt people in the name of attaining vengeance for family, and the people of my home who were brutally murder. I've even killed." Jack took a frightful step back. Miko and Rafael were baffled by how impassive she was. The sorrow in her voice may have sounded, but her facial expressions shows she wasn't sorry for…_killing. _"I found one of the monsters responsible for killing my parents," She looked to the sky. A blood thirsty smile crept onto her face, "I killed her without so much as batting an eye." Facing the children she saw the petrified fear in their eyes. "The other I pummeled until he could barely stand." Her eyes sparkled with fire, "And I plan to make him watch as I take everyone he loves from him."

Arcee glared daggers to Selena. That was the smile she was waiting to see. The smile of one thirsting for blood, no matter how others plead or beg them not to seek it. Selena was wrapped in her hatred to the point where neither she nor anyone else could dissuade her from her mission.

"How can you smile about something like that?" Rafael asked, horrified. "How can you be so calm about taking lives?"

"Ask me that that question when you watch your parents slaughtered in front of your eyes!" She roared. "Or when you watch you entire plan-home," she caught herself, "be turned into nothing but ash and dust, destined to be swept away with the wind!"

"You…saw…that happen?" Miko questioned, trying not to picture what she described.

"I did." Selena answered calmly. "And everyday since then I hear the screams of my people." Her eyes shook as she fought back tears. "Everyday I find myself dreaming of that day. And I'm sick of it." Her brow furrowed to the three, "These people I work for are going to help me be rid of the screams."

"And when the screams stop," Jack continued to challenge her ideal, "When you finally kill this man, his friends, what will you do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. "Move on." Jack and Rafael were taken aback by her nonchalant tone. Selena smirked and shook her head, expecting the reactions they presented. "And that's why I told you not to be around me." She clarified. "Now then," she turned to proceed down the sidewalk, "I have an aggravating second in command to return to." Something she really didn't want to do. Knowing Starscream he just wants to have her in view. "See you later."

"Wait!" Rafael ran up to her. Selena could see he wanted to make an attempt to plead. Out of courtesy she listened. "I know you want to kill this man, believe me I do. But it won't bring your family back."

"I learned that a long time ago."

"Then why?"

"Because now I can make up for what I failed to do so long ago." Before Rafael could make another attempt to dissuade her, sonic whirls were heard tearing across the sky. The four glanced up, searching for the source. "And there's my ride." Selena glanced down the street. A white jet came tearing down the street, whirling ragingly.

"YOU DRIVE A JET!" Miko gasped.

"Actually the jet drives itself. And believe me when I say its SERIOUSLY LACKING IN MANY WAYS!"

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee recognized the jet. It was Starscream. He was picking up Selena. Every spark in their bodies was praying the seeker didn't recognize them in their vehicle modes. In case of the outcome, the three prepared to jump the minute he so much as locked onto them.

Selena glared at the seeker. _I can't believe this. _She hissed mentally. "Time for me to go."

"Selena…" Rafael grabbed her hand. "We will see you again…won't we?"

Selena was perplexed by the young human's behavior. She finished addressing her reasons for _traveling, _and admitted to killing another for the sake of her vengeance. Not to mention admitting to beating another to the brink of death. And yet Rafael still wanted to see her. So she gave him answer that would have to suffice. "Maybe. I can't promise anything." Rafael nodded reluctantly. Selena ruffled his hair. "But I will try." That she promised. She nodded to Miko and Jack, earning nods in return. Satisfied, Selena opened the cockpit, nestling comfortably in her seat. "Catch you guys later." She saluted them. The pit closed. Hovering from the ground, the jet rotated 180 degrees, then jetted into the sky, leaving the three teens wondering if they'll ever see Selena again.

**-0-0-0-**

Selena had her arms and legs crossed, stamping her foot angrily and incessantly. Her eyes were closed as she fumed with outrage. Starscream ascended above the clouds, obscuring all of Nevada from their sights. "That was rather adorable." Starscream cooed snidely. "That little boy holding your hand, pleading you to stay." Selena's grip tightened on her arm. "I nevuh knew you were such a softie for wittle kids." He mocked her in a baby tone. Selena gathered energy in her foot and kicked Starscream under his wheel. "GAH! HEY!"

"Tell me you have a good reason for ruining yet another day of my life!" She demanded. Her eyes lit with in a crimson glow. "Otherwise I will be force to dismantle you!"

Starscream twisted his wheel, shaking off the throbbing thump from the kick. "Someone is lurking about." He explained, annoyed by her tone. "Someone has visited the grave sight of those agents you massacred." Selena's eyes dimmed. He interest was peaked. "It is more than likely human agents are searching for you."

"When Soundwave erased all traces of me, he erased all electronic traces." She leaned on her elbow against the arm rest. "Human minds are not electrical, so escaping their trace will be hard."

"Which is why I came for you. It's too risky for you to be out and about. The last thing we need is you adding more human deaths to your rap sheet."

"Why Starscream, I had no idea that you cared." The Magneetian crooned.

"I DON'T!" He boomed. Selena rolled her eyes. "Besides, you should be grateful that I arrived. Soundwave was getting antsy. He and Megatron don't exactly trust you."

"That's of no consequence." She sneered. "My goal in life is not to please them." Reaching to her hat, she removed one of the badges, running her thumb over the skull design. "My goal is to kill Autobots."She traced a finger lovingly around the rim, "I think I've already made it clear that your master and his faceless butt-con don't scare me."

"Crystal. I'm just warning you to be on your toes. Magnet wielder or not, you can't take on everyone." He stated the painful reality to her. In the back of her mind Selena knew he was right. She needed to remedy that. "Soundwave may be faceless, but he is not one to be trifled with. Watch your back."

"No need to worry," Her badge erupted into the Chakram. "So long as I play the role of the devoted subordinate," She licked the protruding pike, "My back will be fine."

**Next chapter to come soon. Catch you guys later.**


	8. A  Sadist  With A Soft Spot

**A Sadist **

**With A Soft Spot **

**Okay, because I'm using the episode as the base for my chapters, I'm either going to summarize, skip, or lead into the events of the episodes. And I'm sure everyone and their grandmothers have seen the episodes, so there will be no confusion.**

**0-0-0-0**

30 minutes after Selena left in Starscream, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee rushed Jack, Miko, and Rafael back to their hideout, keeping their sensors and eyes wide open for any other unexpected Decepticon appearances. The entire ride to the Autobot base, Miko kept asking Bulkhead why they were in such a rush. Jack was curious too. Ever since Selena got carried away by the jet, their bots have been acting weirder than when they returned from the mines.

All Bumblebee told them was that Optimus needed them back at the base as soon as possible. He needed someone to guard the base while he and Ratchet embarked on a mission. The yellow mech did not go into detail about Selena. From what he could gather, the bots have decided to - technically, partially, not completely – lie about who Selena truly was. They couldn't bear to break the bad news to them. They couldn't tell them their friend was an ally to the Decepticons, or that she was the one who killed Agent Fowler's comrades. For now Selena was just Selena.

**0-0-0-0**

Arriving at the base, Arcee told the young teens watch their _cartoons _while she and the others spoke in private. Jack, being the oldest of the three, detested the idea of being treated like a kid. His mother did that enough. Miko dragged him away before he could protest. Arcee guided her teammates into the hallway, glancing back in case one of the teens decided to sneak along.

"Why the secrecy?" Ratchet asked, seeming to have healed up nicely in the last 24 hours. The scar Selena etched onto his face remained, forever to be a constant reminder of their crossing paths.

"The place Jack, Miko, and Raph took us to was Selena's apartment." Ratchet's eyes flared with horror. Optimus grumbled disconcertingly. "What's worse is she showed up. They called her!" She snarled. "And to make matters worse, Starscream picked her up."

"Was there a call for combat?" Optimus wondered, inwardly praying the answer was no.

"No." Bulkhead answered. "Starscream and Selena haven't seen out vehicle modes before," Ratchet stroked his chin with intrigue. That was the only advantage they had. A fleeting advantage. "Selena seemed to buy the stories Jack, Miko, and Raph told her about how they got us. She didn't exactly ask too many questions."

"So what exactly happened?" Ratchet demanded to know. "Did she lash out at them? Did she tell them her secret? Did she kick Rafael in the glasses?"

^_No, no, and no._^ Bumblebee replied, bewildered by his own answers. ^_They spent time together, took a picture, said goodbye-_^

"You skipped the part where she told her story." Arcee reminded him harshly. Optimus was now perturbed. "Only…she humanized it for them. It was enough to scare them."

"Scare them. But not keep them away." Bulkhead corrected her. Arcee rolled her eyes. "Raph still wanted her to come back." Bulkhead shook his head solemnly. "You should have seen her Optimus. Selena seemed so sad when she told those three to stay away."

^_It nearly killed her. That's when she told Raph she would try to visit._^

"YOU DON'T BUY THAT DO YOU!" Arcee roared. Bumblebee snapped a hand to her mouth. Bulkhead peered around. Jack was sitting with Raph watching cartoons. Miko was tuning her guitar. He let out a breath of relief. Arcee shoved Bumblebee's hand away. "You don't honestly believe she cares, do you?" She continued to hiss, only quieter. "That monster killed Vida." Ratchet tensed at her name. She snapped a hand in Bulkhead's direction. "He doesn't believe she extinguished Cliff!" Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Ratchet, you should be backing me up! She…killed…Vida!"

"It's not like she didn't have a just cause." The medical bot responded resignedly. Arcee was taken aback by his attitude. Ratchet then began to tell the tale of the strike force he and Vida were part of. The force that took Selena's planet, her people, her family – everything from her. "A pacifist once long ago is now a ruthless killing machine, Hell-Bent on the genocide of all Autobots," he lowered his head with shame, "Especially those of us who took her family from her." Ratchet's voice began to shake. "There may have been an army, but I am the cause for Selena's hatred, her anger. She is my sin."

^_You were following orders._^ Bumblebee tried to comfort him.

"It doesn't matter. I took her family from her. Now she's going to take mine."

"Then why did she kill Fowler's men?" Arcee continued to argue, not buying the blame game. "If she's out to kill Autobots, why the humans? And how do we know she won't kill Jack, Miko, and Raph."

"Because Fowler's men were a threat to her." Optimus reasoned with the heated two wheeler. "Or at least she perceived them as one. As for Jack, Miko, and Rafael, they are not a threat. They are children. Which, I am guessing, prevents Selena from harming them."

^_Makes sense._^ Bumblebee concurred. ^_Selena could have killed them anytime she wanted._^ He didn't mean to sound crude, but it was the truth. As Bulkhead mentioned before hand, Selena isn't shy. ^_Our being there wouldn't have mattered._^

"Bumblebee is right." Ratchet agreed grimly. "Selena may be ruthless, but she isn't cruel. Children, to her, are not considered threats."

"Basically," Bulkhead assessed, "Human children are her soft spot."

"A soft spot that should not be prodded." Optimus forewarned. "Selena may be docile towards children, but I fear her patience may wear should they prove difficult."

"Then what do we do?" Arcee asked.

"For now you three shall remain here with the children." Arcee scoffed with revulsion. "Ratchet and I will be conducting a reconnaissance mission." Arcee didn't bother to continue arguing the point. Besides it was only recon. No fighting meant Ratchet didn't have to strain his old wiring trying to fend off Cons. And maybe while they're gone she'll blow off steam by going on patrol.

**0-0-0-0**

A half hour had passed since Starscream returned Selena to the Nemesis. Starscream temporarily confiscated her phone from her. He did not explain why, only that she will get it back within the hour. In the meantime Selena spent her time in the control room, meditating and waiting for something interesting to happen. Though Starscream pulled her out because agents were possibly still lurking about, Selena had the overwhelming urge to kill him. For the first time in years, she was having fun with other people her age – so to speak. They weren't aliens. They didn't come from some galaxy far, far away. They were just kids.

However, despite having fun, Selena was glad Starscream pulled her out. To become attached to Jack, Miko, and Rafael would not only endanger them, but it would make her grow soft, unable to hold her own in a fight. Those kids were too sweet to drag into her mess. Hopefully she could keep them at bay. If not…she did not know what she was going to do.

"Here you are." Starscream announced. Selena was hovering in the middle of the room, chanting her mantra. Her back was turned to him as she made an attempt to ignore him. "I see you are upset."

"Metal and Iron bend to my will. My will shall never bend." She completely ignored him.

Starscream sniffed, feeling perturbed by her attitude. "I took the liberty of upgrading your phone." He dangled the red phone by the keychain in front of her face. Selena furrowed her brow, focusing on the phone before her face. The phone gently left Starscream's fingers, rotating in front of her. Selena studied the phone, wondering what was so upgraded. "Press the call button and then hold it up to your ear," Starscream instructed excitedly, "I think you'll like what's been done."

Taking his word for it, Selena took the phone in hand and pressed the button. The second her phone touched her ear something clasped onto the lobe. "WHAT!" She gasped. The screen half of the phone grasped onto her ear. The dial pad contracted into a headset mouth piece. A cream green, see through visor spanned over her eyes. "Whoa…" Latitude, Longitude, coordinates, distance – this head, phone, scanner, whatchamacallit had it all. "What'd you do to my phone Screamie?" She wondered gratefully.

"Your phone has been turned into an Ear Com Scouter, or E.C.S if you prefer." He elucidated ardently, taking pride in her elation. "With this you will be able to receive communications as well as contact any Decepticon." He pointed a finger to the screen. "This screen will give you a photo of who tries to contact you, that way you will have forewarning if it's an Autobot or someone who connects with the frequency." _Cybertronian caller I.D._ Selena smirked with amazement. _Cool. _"The Scouter can also detect any incoming enemy. It's mostly tuned to detect Autobots. But given the circumstances all scanner have been tuned to detect unauthorized _human _crafts as well." That was definitely going to come in handy. "And when you're done," He tapped a button on the ear piece. The visor and mouth piece retracted, transforming into a full ear earphone. "You can wear it as an accessory." Selena possessed in the reflection Starscream's armor gave off. It was actually pretty cute. Best of all it matched with her outfit. "All in all, this device gives you the ability to talk while also being able to fight."

"This is amazing, Starscream." She exclaimed joyfully.

Starscream smiled proudly. "I'll take your excitement as a sign that you approve?"

"Most definitely. I can't wait to try this out."

Wish granted. Soundwave sauntered into the room, Voice Recognition octave lines donned his expressionless face. Selena perched herself on Starscream's shoulder, curious as to what the Espionage con had to report. "What have you found, Soundwave?"

*_This is Agent Fowler,_* Selena's eyes flared, *_I'm en route from the Autobot base._* Selena's lips stretched into a psychotic smile._ *I'll brief you in person._*

Selena chuckled in a low tone, unable to believe her luck. "Three times in 24 hours I find myself falling into the lap of lady luck herself." Agent Fowler, friend of the late Agent Custer, is on his way from the Autobot base. Selena chuckled changed into a vociferous cackle, echoing throughout the control room, reverberating Starscream's ears. "Who says you never see the same person twice?" She hooted psychotically.

"I take it you know this…_Agent Fowler._" Starscream pondered.

"Oh I do," she crooned, toying with the white belt holding the purple sleeve to her wrist, "He's the human I spoke to after I killed those humans out by the cliffs." She licked her lips, relishing in the hatred Fowler must be feeling towards her. "The Autobots were quite disturbed by my slaughtering them. But Fowler…." She raised a hand, wiggled her claw imitating fingers, wanting to rend Fowler apart as well, "Fowler must be wanting to see what kind of person kills humans and later laughs about it."

"Then why don't we show him." Starscream proposed, adoring Selena's lust for blood. "You and Soundwave shall fetch me this _Fowler _so he may brief us instead." He placed the tip of his finger under her chin, having her give him her full attention. "Try not to kill him in the process." He advised, disappointing the anxious Magneetian. "I require him to be able to speak. And I'm afraid dead men tell no tales."

"But live ones tell lies." She countered, moving his finger away. "Especially humans."

"I assure you," Starscream purred, "This human will not have the will to lie to me when I've finished with him."

**0-0-0-0**

It was only seconds after Bumblebee and Arcee left to go on patrol - More like blow off steam because she had to babysit – the fuming Agent Fowler stampedes into the Autobot base, listing off the destroyed property that was added onto the bill the pentagon had to pay for. Unfortunately for Bulkhead, Optimus was out, and three kids – who weren't even supposed to know about the existence of the Autobots – were hiding behind his large green leg.

Fowler demanded to know if they at least located the Selena who contacted him not too long ago. Jack, Miko, and Rafael took pride in knowing it wasn't their Selena he was looking for. At least that's what they were made to believe. Selena may have admitted to killing someone, but they doubt she did everything Fowler was trying to pin her for.

Bulkhead was sketchy on giving an answer, wanting to keep the three children in the dark as agreed upon. So he told Fowler the only thing that was likely to dissuade him. "Selena never showed. Probably moved on somewhere." It worked. Fowler, dealing with alien robots from another planet, had to believe someone like Selena moved on. However the problems didn't stop there.

Thanks to Miko hanging onto her plugged in guitar, every movement stroked the strings, grinding the notes through the amp. When forced to reveal themselves, Jack tried to convince the agent that they were interns. Fowler, already on edge due to the state priced bill, scolded Bulkhead about letting civilians into the government owned base. He was about to escort them out for their _protection _when Bulkhead stamped his foot down, stating that he and the Bots were protecting them. Fowler then tried to contact the pentagon, Bulkhead broke the pay phone.

It finally reached the outcome where Fowler traveled back by chopper, notifying his superiors that there was a situation. He'd have to brief him person. Communications could be tracked by an unknown party. Fowler guided the chopper through a narrow gorge, keeping low so not to be spotted or detected by lingering radars or eyes.

Standing atop the gorge, gazing down into the long winding canyon was Selena. The dust filled breeze gathered in her hair, whipping it across her sadistic eyes, glossing them with murderous intent with each ripple. Her hued face beamed with excitement as Fowler flew by her, unawares of her presence. Selena licked her lips, her hands tingling with anticipation. How easy it would have been for her to rend his helicopter apart, tear his seat right from under him before Fowler could so much as blink. But, as mentioned beforehand, that would have been too easy. Not Selena's style.

"Starscream said he needed Fowler alive," She counted on her fingers, "And that he be able to speak," she faced Laserbeak who was resting on the ground until needed, "However he didn't say I couldn't play with him." She crooned playfully. "Beaky," The chest plate drone effortlessly ascended from the ground, "Give Agent Fowler a ride," she meandered along the canyon ledge, "I'll take care of the rest at the rendezvous."

**0-0-0-0**

Fowler maneuvered tightly in the enclosed space, cautiously keeping the propellers away from the edge. Once he passed the archway coming up, the gorge will open up into a valley.

As he neared his exit point, something flew past the chopper at lightning speed. Fowler was startled into veering off course. He straightened out, continuing on his route. The object that flew past him came back around. Fowler couldn't really make it out. A bird? A plane? Looked like some bad, metal origami project. A barrage of red bullets launched from the bird, striking the legs and propellers. "MOVE IT BIG BIRD!" Fowler readied the machine turret. "I'M FLYING HERE!" The bullets traveled along the bird's spine as he flew over. In his side view mirror he could see he barely scratched the exterior. The bird merely came around, attacking again. "Alright…A con…" He purred, relishing the challenge. The bird drew closer, semi-automatically sending bullets at Fowler.

Fowler pulled a serpentine, evading the bullets by the skin of his teeth. Flying on its side, the bird flew on Fowler's side of the chopper. Fowler lashed out by ramming the bird into the gorge wall. It grinding and chipped on the rock. Fowler pulled away, making the bird crash into a protruding wall. "HA-HA-HA!" Fowler hooted, focusing on the sky ahead. "No one beats me in the air." He boasted. It was smooth sailing for him from that point on.

"What the…" The arching path ahead had someone standing atop it. Something hovered over their head. "Who would be out here?" Fowler moved his hand over the guns, being wary in case the person is a threat.

As he drew closer, Fowler was able to discern the person as a…a teenage girl? A teenage girl with purple hair? "What's that next to her?" Squinting his eyes he leaned in. "Not possible!" Fowler halted his flight, hovering 150 yards away from the girl. Hovering next to the girl was the bird he could have sworn he smashed into a wall. He heard it chisel away with each second it was on the wall. Yet there it was hovering in the air good as new. What kind of aircraft was that?

Fowler's attention fell back onto the girl. Her smile was dark, sending chills down his spine. She wasn't normal. The girl touched a hand to her ear. A mouth piece extended from her ear to her mouth. "_Testing 1 2 3._" The girl came in on the intercom. Fowler's eyes flared. He knew that voice._ "Come in Agent Fowler._" She chimed childishly.

"It can't be…" he denied. Snatching the radio, Fowler's hand shook, his fingers too weak to press the button. Inhaling sharply, he smashed the button down, "This is F-Fowler," He sputtered dumbly, struggling to keep his voice leveled.

"_What's the matter, Fowler?_" She mocked him. "_Losing your nerve?_"

"Who are you?" Fowler demanded, finding his voice. "How did you get on this channel?"

"_How I got on this channel is of little consequence._" She teased. Fowler bit his lip, despising his being played with. "_As for who I am…_" Fowler could hear her smiling, "_You and I spoke the day I killed Custer._" Fowler felt his stomach flip. He lost control of the chopper for a moment. It swayed side to side as he straightened out. Fowler touched a hand to his head, easing the rush. Bulkhead told him she had left. Why would he lie? Was it because of those kids? "_I'm flattered,_" she chortled unkindly, "_You remember._" Fowler clenched his fingers around the joystick, thumb twitching to unleash the thousands of bullets stored in the chopper's gun barrel. "_And here I thought all humans suffered from short term memory loss._"

"Oh believe me I haven't forgotten, Selena!" He slammed his fist onto the dash. Through his window he could see the girl smiling. Fowler's body came down with the shakes, his adrenaline pumping, drilling his anger to lash out. "I haven't forgotten how you laughed at the fact you had just killed my partner! MY FRIEND!" He shrieked. "And now I'm going to make you pay." He flipped the joystick cap up, placing his thumb over the red button. "I'm going to avenge Oliver."

Selena shrugged her shoulders, not caring what he did. "_I welcome you to try, dear Fowler._" She held the top of her hand under her mouth, "_But honestly, do you think you can take me on when an entire unit couldn't even scratch me?_"

"I know I can."

"_Then sir I say,_" She spread her arms out, welcoming his challenge. "_Have at thee!_" She quickly tapped her hands onto the badges on her hat. The leapt from her head, transforming into spiked disks.

Fowler was dumbstruck. He quickly shook it off as she sent the disks flying towards him. He pulled the helicopter up, the disks flying under him. "Your aim needs a little work, kiddo." He taunted.

"_Does it?_" The disks came back around, slicing the sides of the helicopter hull. Fowler raised his arms as the spikes pierced through, grazing the top of his leg. The disks returned to her hands, flourishing as she blew the imaginary steam from the spikes.

"Okay." Fowler shifted his shoulders, stretching his neck. "Time to get serious." Fowler flew forward. Selena took a fighting stance. She motioned her head to the bird, sending him away. Fowler was bewildered by the act, but focused on Selena.

Automatic volley's fired upon Selena. She twirled her disks, repelling the bullets back. Fowler flew the chopper close to the ground. Selena rolled out of the way, ducking down on the ground. She glared back to Fowler, her fingers itching to wrap around his neck. Fowler whipped the helicopter around. Selena got back on her feet. Circling Selena he fired relentlessly. Each bullet she blocked with little to now effort. Fowler found it hard to enjoy the advantage he had over the girl. No matter how many bullets he unleashed, Selena deflected them and her smile continued to grow.

_Click, click, click, click. _A wave of dread flowed over Fowler. _Of all the times to run out of ammo_. He cursed. And helicopters didn't have backup rounds. "_Out of ammunition already?_" Selena teased him. The disks rotated around her head while she dusted herself off. Fowler was perturbed by her nonchalant attitude. Multiple rounds of bullets were fired, he circled her like a hawk, almost ran her over, and yet she was able to block every shot and dust herself off as if nothing happened. _What on earth is she? _"_Human toys can be so unreliable at the worst of times._" _Why does she keep saying human like that? _He pondered. _Surely some part of her is human._ "_Well luckily for you I'm nice._" She snapped her fingers. The bullet scattered about on the ground reverberated and shook, clinging on the rocks. Slowly, one at a time, the bullets floated from the ground, orbiting around Selena, creating a ring.

"What in Uncle Sam's beard?" The bullets swarmed around Selena, a spherical wall surrounding her. "Is she from the X-Men?"

"_You know…_" She laughed listlessly, "_This is how I killed Custer._" She purred. Fowler painfully recollected the scene by the cliffs. Custer and his men were killed with _their own fired rounds_, holes in every inch of their bodies. _She killed them with their own bullets._ Grinding his fingers on the controls, Fowler sat firmly in his seat, ready to evade the moment she sent the bullets back. "_I'd send you to him to confirm my story,_" Selena ascended into the air, the bullets trailing behind her. Fowler was dumbstruck. Never had he had the slightest inclination she could fly. "_But unfortunately a friend of mine has questions to ask you._" Her eyes glinted for a split second, then the fired rounds were launched back at Fowler.

He shielded his face with his arm, curling over. Pinging thuds pounded away at the hull, cracking the glass, striking the engines, and virtually destroying the controls. Fowler heard the propellers begin to die down. Pushing the homing beacon under the dash, Fowler strapped himself in, waiting to go down with his ship – so to speak. The engine's silenced. The propellers ceased spinning. The controls were no longer online. The helicopter was dead. Fowler closed his eyes, resigning himself to death.

"_Open your eyes, Agent Fowler._" Selena commanded monotonously. Fowler peeked an eye open. Arms folded, Selena was standing on the hood and glass, staring scathingly to the agent. Fowler was screaming in his mind, wondering how she got up there. More importantly, how were they floating in mid-air with no power?

Selena bent forward, her red eyes piercing Fowlers brown ones. "_I already told you, Agent Fowler,_" she crooned droningly, "_My friend wants to speak with you,_" She touched a hand to the glass. A psychotic smile crept across her face. "_Your death shall come later._" A short burst boomed from her hand. The helicopter fell apart from around Fowler; little by little the nuts and bolts plummeted into the gorge. All that was left was the seat in which Fowler sat. Selena had a foot between his legs, her other folded up and across. _How is this possible? _Fowler questioned, flabbergasted. How were they floating in mid-air?

Selena moved closer to him, caressing a hand down his face. "Amazing what a teenage girl can do, isn't it?" She mocked his before mentioned declaration. "Then again," She purred, twirling his tie within her fingers, "I haven't been a teenager in over in over 200 years."

Before Fowler could ask what she meant, Selena pushed away from the seat, floating an inch away. _SHE FLIES! _Fowler snapped his hands to the seat. "I'M FLYING!"

"Floating actually." Selena corrected him. "BEAKY!" The origami bird came flying around. "Let's go. I can have more fun with him back on the ship." The bird wordlessly extended a cable and claw, and grasped onto the back of Fowler's collar. Selena unbuckled him, watching the seat plummet and crash into the rocks below. Fowler gulped nervously, imagining if he was still in that chair. "To think," Selena licked her fingers, "You would be decorating those rocks had I not unbuckled you." She winked, "You owe me."

"I'll send you a check!" He spat sardonically. Selena and the Con bird flew for the sky, leaving the battle field behind. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Fowler demanded, struggling to get free. "Where are you taking me?"

Selena groaned irritably, rubbing her finger tips on her eyelids. "You humans have absolutely no patience, I swear!"

**0-0-0-0**

"So how much do you three know about _your _Selena?" Bulkhead emphasized, trying to hide the fact he knew her.

"She has a three question rule with boys who don't learn." Miko answered excitedly. When a boy decides he likes Selena, but she does not like them back, she politely declines their invite for a date the first three days. If they continue asking, she limits them to three questions to change her mind. "When they run out of questions and she still doesn't like them," Miko bent her index finger back, "Bones begin to break." She cracked her knuckle. Jack and Rafael cringed.

"Her favorite vehicle is a Motorcycle – Yamaha and Kawasaki." Jack stated, being a motorcycle fanatic that he is. "She used to have one. But some guy crashed into her and it got demolished." Bulkhead immediately thought of Cliffjumper.

"She loves pizza and sea food." Rafael savored the thought. "Oh and her favorite drinks are Grape Soda, Smirnoff, and Strawberry Banana smoothie." He scratched his chin perplexedly. "How is she able to drink the Smirnoff underage?"

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer. "And she told you here…_story,_" He choked, "And that was it."

"Pretty much. Why?" Miko shrugged.

Guilt flowed over the Wrecker. They had a right to know about the girl they wanted to claim as their friend. But if he told them not only would Arcee and Optimus kill him, but it would kill them learning Selena was an alien with a vendetta against Autobots. Not that she didn't have a justifiable reason. After all, they did blow up her planet.

Another factoid to worry about: Bulkhead would have to tell the three children what the Autobots did to Selena. They would know that…that they blew up a planet for the sake of some meaningless war. Ultimately creating a sin that would never rest until her vengeance is carried out.

"No reason." Bulkhead sighed. "I'm making sure you guys _know _about this girl." He lied…sort of. "You never know who someone truly is deep down."

Just then the siren began to sound. On the monitor was a photo of Fowler. The map depicted an open desert area where his signal was last located. Unfortunately the trace was incomplete. "This can't be good."

**0-0-0-0**

Starscream paced in the brig, swerving and dodging the dangling chains, listening to them jingle with each stomp of his foot. He muttered angrily to himself, tapping his chin incessantly, grinding his fingers on the chains wondering what was taking Selena and Laserbeak so long.

"Haaa…" He hissed in aggravation. "This is what I get for sending a fleshling."

_Tap-Tap. _Starscream looked over his right shoulder. No one was there. Glancing ahead a person hovered upside down. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Starscream fell onto his butt.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Selena hooted, holding her stomach as she fell backwards while floating. "OH – HA, HA, HA – THAT WAS PRICELESS!" She flipped back around, lurching forward from laughing so hard. Starscream scrambled to his feet, stamping his foot angrily. "You know…" She wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't think I've ever heard you squeal." Her clenched hands were placed to her heart. She batted her eyes. "It was so cute."

Starscream got in her face, growling contemptuously, "You better have done what I asked." Selena felt her body reverberated from the octaves in his voice. "Otherwise you will find yourself receiving your severance pay in the after life."

For the second time in her life Starscream has sent terrifying chills down her spine. She backed away to be on the safe side. "I did do what you asked," She kept her hands between them, "And succeeded by the way." She motioned her hands to the door. An Eradicon came stomping in, tossing Agent Fowler onto the ground. Starscream bobbed his head in admiration. "Not bad for a Fleshling, huh."

"Well done." He praised. The Seeker meandered to the shaken up agent. Selena perched herself on his shoulder. Both smirked down to Fowler, their eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

Fowler glared up at the two, desperately wanting to lay them out flat. But what could he do agent a robot and…Mutant? Every muscle in his body trembled as he resisted the impulse to back away from the approaching Cons. (_Flesh or not, Selena was the spitting image of a Decepticon_)

"Welcome agent Fowler," Starscream greeted with false hospitality, "I'm delighted that you could drop by for a visit."

"Well I was in the neighborhood," He furrowed his brow to Selena, "And your little pet there made hard for me to refuse." Selena lip parted, revealing her gritted teeth. "By the way, I recommend keeping her on a leash." His brow wriggled smugly, "She got a little out of hand out in the desert."

Starscream felt the magnetic pole resonating from Selena. Around her clenched fists were rippling orbs of energy. The chains jingled, itching to constrict Fowler. "I admit," Starscream said, placing a commanding hand in front of Selena, "He demeanor and etiquette leave much to be desired." Selena growled venomously at the Seeker, warning him to stop referring to her as a pet. Starscream strained his brow, wanting her to play along. "But she is one of the most reliable subordinates I've ever enlisted." Kneeling down to Fowler, Selena leapt from his shoulder. Towering over the _still-on-his-knees _agent, she crossed her arms, the malevolence oozing from her skin. She cracked her knuckles. Fowler suddenly felt queasy. "So I'd be careful with how you speak to her," Starscream ran the length of his finger down her cheek. Selena snapped her teeth, barely missing the finger, "She can be quite testy." He chortled.

"I…can tell…" He swallowed. He dusted off his coat in an attempt to not appear frightened. "Does she always treat her guests this nice?" He quipped sardonically.

"Only friends of the Autobots." Selena sniggered.

"Autobot?" He inquired. "Is that one of them coin operated…wash my own car places?" He feigned ignorance.

Starscream was bewildered by the question. Selena slapped a hand to her forehead, laughing out loud, revealing that Fowler was trying to be smart by playing stupid. "Oh so that's how it's going to be, hmm?" He hummed, intrigued by Fowler's brazen behavior. "Apparently no one has told I have no appreciation for _Human humor_."

"Luckily for you I do." Selena bent forward, putting her hands on her knees. "I find human quips and ignorance rather hilarious." She patted his cheek hard, making him wince. "Makes my experience that much more interesting."

"Why do you keep saying human as if you aren't one?" He scolded her. "You may be a mutant, but deep down you're still human." He poeticized.

"HA!" She scoffed in his face. "Yet another X-Men fan." Fowler's face flushed. "I'm not human in any sense of the word." She giggled, sounding proud of that fact. "I wasn't created in some lab hidden the woods, nor was I a human guinea pig for illegal experimentation." She gripped a hand full of his hair, yanking him forward. Fowler held her hand, trying get free. "I'm a born and bred extraterrestrial from a planet basked in plant and city life." She released Fowler.

He rubbed his head tenderly. "So you're a female Superman." He continued to quip. Selena found it rather flattering, but insulting. "Which means you have a kryptonite, don't you?" He prodded. "Does it come from your home planet?" Selena's smile faded, answering his question. "Ah ha! Since I guessed correctly, why don't you tell me what it is?" he teased. "I promise not to tell." Selena studied the agent, finding his comparing her to Superman aggravating. Even more aggravating was his incredibly lucky guess. "Well?"

Selena lashed out with her foot, kicking the side of his face. Fowler collapsed to the ground, holding his cheek. He could have sworn his cheek bone broke. Selena slammed her foot into his head, smashing it into the cold metal floor. "It's sadism." She answered monotonously. Leaning down, her foot pressed deeper into Fowler's face. He could feel her heel about to tear through his cheek. "I love causing people pain." She purred, "Making people feel what I've been feeling for the last 30 years." Fowler's eyes flared. _Did she say 30? _"And before you ask," She removed the boot, "I don't age in the conventional human sense." Fowler groaned, holding his throbbing head. He leaned up on his hand, sneering grudgingly at Selena. _She looks human. But she's a monster._

"If you two are finished," Starscream interrupted, "I have numerous questions I would like to ask our guest." And here Selena was looking forward to toying with Fowler a little more. "Selena, would you be so kind as to make him comfortable?" The girl licked her lips hungrily. The torture continues. "We wouldn't want Agent Fowler to feel unwelcome." He chortled menacingly.

"It would be my pleasure." Selena gathered her arms up, wiggling her fingers. Letting out a breath, the dangling chains slid from the ceiling. Fowler shuffled away. He jumped to his feet, running for the door. Selena whirled her arms around. The chains snaked along the ground. One wrapped around Fowler's ankle, tripping him up. "Where you going, Fowler?" Two tied around on each arm. The chain on his ankle retracted back then snapped around his neck. "You just got here." Waving a hand back, the chains dragged Fowler past Selena, "The commander here insists that you stay." She followed along with Fowler as the chains hoisted him into mid-air. "So if it means I get to make you squeal, I live to serve him." She snuck a hand into his coat, relieving him of his fire arm. Removing the bullet cartridge, Selena popped a bullet out. Each one circled Fowler's head, taunting him, forcing his heart rate to quicken, making the agent begin to sweat bullets. In a split second one could dart into his head, drill into his neck. All Selena would have to do twitch a finger. "And believe me when I say," Selena flexed her index finger down. A bullet pierced through the front of his shoulder, "I'm going to enjoy every," the bullet twisted, "Last," it dug deeper, "Second!" The bullet went through. Fowler howled in agony.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**

**I'll be back soon**


	9. Why You Weren't Told

**Why**

**You**

**Weren't**

**Told**

**Continuing on**

In spite of Bulkhead's recent protests on saving Agent Fowler, the bulky green wrecker was given a harsh reminder by his three human friends. Fowler may have been a jerk but he was also human. A human who happened to know where the Autobots lived. Judging by how he backed off from Bulkhead, Fowler was skittish around bots. And if Fowler backs down from Autobots, the Decepticons will piece him apart in a matter of seconds. _With Selena paling around with them, Fowler's going to be turned into mince meat._ Bulkhead fretted.

Courtesy of Rafael's know-how with computer hacking and ability to access the satellites hovering above earth, the young genius was able to locate and lock onto Fowlers last known coordinates. Inputting them into the monitor, Bulkhead opened a Ground Bridge. He left Jack in charge as he stepped through, leaving the three children to their thoughts. The main concept of thought: _Why the bots were nervous around Selena?_

At Selena's apartment, Miko heard Bulkhead rev his engine when Selena hugged her. And unless all three were gong nut, Jack, Miko, and Rafael could have sworn they heard Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee having a hissy fit over them meeting Selena. Jack heard Arcee muttering angrily to herself after that meeting. Bumblebee just seemed to be confused by Selena.

Next were Bulkhead's questions about how well they really knew Selena. Why would that matter? They all met Selena before the Autobots. Short, but they made a good impression. How well should they know Selena? Better question, why should they have to share what they knew?

"You don't think they believe Selena killed Fowler's friends, do you?" Miko boomed fretfully. "I mean," she practically hyperventilated, "There's no way she could have done it!"

"Of course there's no way, Miko." Rafael promised her. "Selena may be out for blood, but it's not for Agents or Autobots." He fixed his glasses. "Besides, the girl they're looking for is Tsulena – a Mag…whatever from planet something or other." He sputtered, not caring too much for Tsulena. "Selena has weird hair, but she's not an alien."

"How do we know they aren't the same person?" Jack doubted. "I mean…Tsulena sounds pretty close to Selena."

"Close but not close enough!" Rafael continued to howl. "You're only thinking that way because of what she said!" Of course he was referring to the story Selena told them before that Jet picked her up.

"And because of what happened at my job!"

"What happened at your job?" Miko wondered.

Jack sucked on his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. He huffed grudgingly, not wanting to explain such an insane story. But the last couple of days have been nothing but insane. "The day I met Selena I was readying an order for these four losers in their car," He began spitefully. "Selena had come walking up in time to see them grab the food and try to drive off without paying." Miko and Rafael heard him say _try. _What happened that stopped them? "As they drove off," Jack narrowed his eyes, recollecting the evening. "I swear to you I saw Selena's arm flex. At that moment the car stopped instantly. I know they didn't hit the brakes because the tires were screeching from them wanting to drive off." Chills ran down his spine. "I saw Selena's arm moved back…" He chocked, "The car moved with it. Selena took the food back. The minute she waved to those kids the car skidded out of the control and crashed." Miko and Rafael were gaping in disbelief. They weren't there. They didn't have to believe what he was saying. But…why did they? "I didn't say anything because…well…I didn't think anything of it at first." Jack explained. his heart pounding. "But when Optimus mentioned the Magnet controlling powers…"

"NO!" Rafael boomed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT HER!" He stomped his feet over and over again. "Selena and Tsulena are not the same person! They can't be!"

"Why don't we find out?" Miko snickered mischievously. Interrupting the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Rafael wondered cautiously.

"In the last coupe of days we have seen weird people, and weird robots," She clarified, reminding them that _normal _doesn't exist for them. "What Jack saw at his job…Selena and the car," She gulped her, "The Tsulena girl with the magnetic powers..." She prayed in her mind they weren't one in the same. Miko guided Rafael to his computer. Sitting him down, she coaxed him, "Why don't we ease our suspicions?" She raised a menacing brow, "Why don't we tag along?" Rafael couldn't believe he was considering following after Bulkhead. But if it meant proving that their Selena and the bots Selena weren't the same person, then he was willing to break into Fort Knox.

_Selena…I know you're not a killer…I just know it._

**0-0-0-0**

A chain flourished like a whip, whirling rapidly in a constant circle. It whipped down, lashing down fowler right shoulder to his left hip. "AH! EGH!" He winced. Three strikes had torn into his skin, tearing his shirt to tatters. Selena giggled malignantly and struck the chain out once more, slicing through his left pant leg. "GRAH!" Blood stained through his suit, dripping onto the floor below.

Starscream circled the room, watching Selena take joy in her torturing the human. He was enjoying it himself.

"Hn," Selena grinned maliciously. The chain orbited around Selena, rotating clockwise at the same time. Fowler panted heavily, wheezes gurgling from his throat. He bit his lip, watching and waiting for that chain to lash out once more. "Humans truly are the most stubborn creatures I have ever met." She purred. "Resilient too."

"So it would appear." Starscream entered the center, hands hiding behind his back. "Now it is time to cure Agent Fowler of his obstinacy." Selena backed away, giving way for Starscream to begin his interrogation. Fowler grew tense. If Selena whipped him with chains, what was the Con going to do? "Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving." He placed a finger under Fowler's chin, forcing him to meet Starscream's gaze, "Tell me the location of the Autobot base." He politely demanded.

"No problem." Fowler complied. Starscream let his head drop. Selena raised a skeptical brow. There's no way he was copping to the truth that easily. "But I need to ask you something first."

Starscream smiled darkly, "Yes." He got close to Fowler. "I'm listening."

"I have an issue with the customer service around here." He grinned smugly. "Can I speak to the manager?"

Selena slapped her hands to her mouth, desperately trying to stifle a blurting laugh. She quickly cleared her throat when Starscream sneered. He turned his attention back on Fowler. "I make the decisions here!" He shouted. "I AM IN CHARGE!" Starscream placed his sharp finger at Fowler's chest. With a quick motion down, Starscream cute through the shirt and skin. Fowler howled in pain. Blood spilled down his torso and pants. Loud drips splashed on the floor.

Selena's body gained Goosebumps, excited by Starscream's quick clean cut. In sick, delighted pleasure Selena licked her lips. However the pleasure would have to be ceased. Fowler needed to be alive in order for them to learn the location of the Autobot base. "I recommend you try not to be smart, Fowler." Selena advised malignantly. Her expression was serious in the term "I may enjoy the wit and quips of humans, but Starscream does not." She warned him sternly. Flying over, Selena came close to his face, gazing firmly into his eyes, "So before you completely bleed out and I'm forced to clean up the mess," she jabbed a finger in the bullet wound, earning a hiss. "Tell us where the Autobot base is located," The finger twisted deeper into the wound, "And I promise we'll at least drop you off at a hospital."

"I'd rather…put you in a straitjacket…and drop you in a padded cell!" He spat venomously, wincing as Selena continued to twist her finger.

Selena sighed heavily, pretending to be disappointed. She let her finger slide from his wound. "Don't say I didn't try to help you." Folding her hands behind her back, Selena floated towards the door. "He's all yours." She offered to Starscream. "I'm going to go get some air. Reeks of blood in here."

As the door closed behind her, Starscream turned to Fowler, smiling sickly. Fowler tensed his body. What else could they do to him? The Seeker face the Eradicons standing watch at the door. "Bring the prod."

**0-0-0-0**

The Nemesis was stationed in a gorge just outside of JASPER Nevada. Scouting Eradicons patrolled the area. The likelihood any enemy would appear was slim to none. But it was better to be safe than sorry. With the appearance of the Autobots, and their ship vulnerable as it was, they couldn't afford to be relaxed.

Case in point:

"HAAAA!" An Eradicon crashed into another. Two more fired their charges. Bulkhead charged through the volleys, ramming his fists into them. Three more Vehicons came round the Cliffside. They circled Bulkhead. The Wrecker planted his feet firmly in the gravel, wrecking ball and Blaster cannon charged and ready to launch. One broke from the circle and charged Bulkhead.

The wrecker hammered a fist down, stopping the con in its tracks. The next two came at him from behind. Bulkhead rolled out of the way. The Vehicons came out of vehicle mode, but crashed into the injured con all the same. Bulkhead yanked them by the ankle. Twirling her swung the con about. Round and Round he went. Releasing the Cons, Bulkhead tossed them into the rocky wall.

Silence fell over the gorge. 10 to 15 offline Eradicons and Vehicons lied on the ground, the dust blowing over them. Bulkhead let out a satisfied breath. "SUE-WEET!" A familiar high voice cheered. Dreading to look, Bulkhead glanced over his shoulder to a boulder protruding from the rock wall. Jack had his hands over Miko's mouth. Rafael waved nervously, knowing they were in trouble.

"What are you three doing here?" Bulkhead scolded.

"We snuck along." Miko lied. Rafael opened a Ground Bridge while Bulkhead was fighting. "We wanted to see you in action since we couldn't go to the mines."

"You know," Jack stepped forward defiantly, "The place where you met Selena – I mean, _Tsulena._" He purposefully let slip. Bulkhead froze for a moment. _They couldn't have figured it out! _Jack narrowed his eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Rafael panicked, pointing to the sky. Eradicons came soaring in, unleashing rounds of Energon bullets upon the four. Jack, Miko, and Rafael ducked to the ground, covering their heads. Bulkhead jumped in front of them, taking the shot in the back.

"ARCEE! BUMBLEBEE! I NEED BACKUP!" He alerted.

**0-0-0-0**

Selena hovered down the corridor, hands folded behind her back. Removing her Berea, Selena fanned herself, still smelling the blood that spilled from Fowler. "Humans…" she hissed. Weak links with strong grips." She grumbled, stretching her neck in aggravation. "Well even the strongest will has its limits." Flipping the hat into the air it neatly landed atop her head. "Speaking of limits," She looked up and down the empty corridor. There were no troops, no Eradi/Vehicons, not even so much as a stomping foot. It was deathly still. "There's a limit as to how quiet things can become. Where is everyone?"

"LIEUTENANT!" She spoke too soon. A Vehicon came sprinting down the corridor. "Lieutenant, there's an issue outside! An Autobot and three humans have been spotted."

Selena's eyes widened with horror. "It can't be." She whispered to herself. "Then again it would explain…"

"Uh…sir-Ma'am." The Vehicon sputtered.

"Return to your post." Selena ordered abruptly. She glared down the hall, not looking forward to heading outside. "I'll deal with the Autobots and humans myself."

**0-0-0-0**

Bulkhead panted heavily. His armor was scratched, torn away. His arms were heavy. The Eradicons and Vehicons continuously circled him, their blasters locked and ready to shoot. Jack, Miko, and Rafael hid behind boulders watching helplessly as Bulkhead was pieced away. The Eradicons aimed their blasters, charging them to full power. Bulkhead, never one to go down until its over, prepped his wrecking ball and cannon.

Salvation came from the pass with the rev of a motor. Heads turned to the pass. Arcee reverted to robot mode came crashing into two Eradicons. Bumblebee transformed out of Vehicle mode, shooting three Vehicons down. The reaming Cons scrambled to shoot down the new bots. Bumblebee and Arcee dodged between the shots. Arcee drew her arm blades. She slashed and cut through the necks of the Vehicons. Bumblebee pummeled the Eradicons, shooting them into the dirt.

"Good to see you guys." Bulkhead heaved. "Of course I had it covered."

"We could tell." Arcee smirked. "But we thought we'd give you a hand anyway." Her eyes fell onto the three children who waved stiffly. They were in so much trouble.

**0-0-0-0**

Selena stood atop of the cliff. Her hair whisked in front of his somber face as she stared down to the Autobots…and to Jack, Miko, and Rafael. A melancholy sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head woefully, not wanting what she was seeing to be true. But it was. The three who wished to call her friend, to be her friends, were friends of the Autobots…her enemies.

"Can't say I'm all that surprised." Her voice croaked hoarsely. "Might as well get it over with now." She closed her eyes, mourning what it was she had to do next. "After all," She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I did say I'd see them later." She detached the badges from her hat. "And they would have found out eventually."

**0-0-0-0**

"Now we can understand the cons." Arcee continued to rag on him, "But you couldn't handle a bunch of kids."

^_All you had to do was keep them at the base._^ Bumblebee had fun scolding his big green friend.

"Hey! They followed me!" Bulkhead remarked defensively. "I had no part in this." Miko, Jack, and Rafael shrugged their shoulders, not making eye contact, confirming their guilt. "Look, I came because agent Fowler was nabbed by the Decepticons. I tracked his signal here to the Decepticon war ship. And somehow these three opened a bridge to my location."

"Not somehow." Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead froze. Jack, Miko, and Rafael felt their hearts stop. All six knew that voice. The children prayed they were wrong. All heads turned toward the Nemesis. Sitting on a rock, marveling at a skull badge placed neatly in the palm of her hand was Selena. "They had the knowhow." She remarked without looking at them. "You'd be surprised as to how resourceful humans can be." She folded her legs, her arms resting over her knees. "Especially children."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael were trapped in a daze. Their minds were fuzzy, trying to obscure their eyes into a state of hallucination, away from what reality had presented to them. Her expression blank, Selena gazed over to the Autobots and children. A listless smile appeared on her face. "Hey guys," she greeted nonchalantly, "Good to see you again." Jack glanced up to Arcee. Her hand was clenched in a tight fist. Her teeth gritted in rage. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood ready for a fight. "And before you ask," Jack brought his attention back to the purple haired girl, "Yes: The Autobots and I have met once before. It was at the mines." She tilted her head, "By the way," she sniggered dryly, "How's Ratchet healing up?" Arcee and Bulkhead felt their oil boiling. "Is that Scar I left him still fresh?"

"No…" Rafael spoke, his voice going hoarse. Selena's smile faded. Her heart began to ache. "That was…a girl named…Tsulena, A-A Mag-something from outer space." A halfhearted, deluded laugh sounded from the small boy. Selena felt sorrow welling within her. _So that's how it is._ "She was the one at the mines. She hurt Ratchet…didn't she?" Selena could hear the young boy doubting his words. This told her he, Jack, and Miko had their suspicions of her. How or when they were brought on, she did not know nor care. "It was…Tsulena who killed those Agents." He said her birth name with hate. Why would he say her name like that? "It was Tsulena who-who hurt Vida." He needed to stop saying her birth name. "It was Tsulena-"

"I am Tsulena!" She boomed. Rafael cowered behind Miko. Jack gawked in shock filled horror. Selena let out a grudging sigh. "I am Tsulena! I am the one who Killed Custer. I'm also the one who blew up the hallway at the school." Selena felt a veil lift from her head. But the weight on her shoulders increased heavily. Jack's glare, Miko daze, Rafael's sadness - all were overwhelming.

"Why?" Rafael whimpered. "Why would you kill Custer?"

"Better question," Miko interjected, still not convinced Selena was who she said she was, "Why would you blow up the hallway and not ask me to help?" She flinched when Rafael nudged her leg.

"The hall was a distraction. As for Custer…" A malevolent grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, "He was in my way."

"You turned those jets into balls, didn't you?" Jack fretted. "You killed Custer with his own guns?"

Selena was dumbfounded by their reactions. The Autobots were beyond crazed at Selena's appearance. But Jack, Miko, and Rafael were in a state of shock. She could literally see the wheels turning in their heads as they tried to process Selena's being there. _Is that how this works. _"I'm rather surprised you didn't know." Selena admitted, "I thought the bots would have told you about me by now. They were parked outside my apartment after all."

"You knew that was us?" Bulkhead flabbergasted.

"I've been killing Autobots long enough to discern them from other vehicles. That and I felt Arcee flinch when I touched her handle bars." Arcee growled affrontingly. And here she thought she kept perfectly still.

"But…why?" Miko wanted to know. "Why would you lie to us? Kill Autobots?"

"Technically I didn't lie." Selena defended he actions. "I kept a secret that could have gotten you in trouble with the pentagon." That made sense. The pentagon was keeping tabs on the Autobots. When Fowler learned the Autobots made contact with Miko, Jack, and Rafael, they were almost hauled off into custody. Who knows what they would have done to them. "As for killing the Autobots, I already told you my story." Selena locked gazes with the Autobots. Arcee was baffled, lost in thought. Bulkhead and Bumblebee muttered amongst each other. "Judging by your reactions, I'd say Ratchet told you the story."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael recalled Selena telling a tale of her neighborhood and friends being massacred by…invaders or terrorist. Yet, she had said her answer for killing Autobots was in the story she told them. If Ratchet told a similar story…and Selena was out for Autobots…"How does Ratchet fit into all of this?" Jack asked abruptly. "How do you even know about him or the Autobots?"

"Because Autobots turned her planet into dust." Arcee grumbled shamefully. "At least that's what Ratchet told us." Jack, Miko, and Rafael gaped in horror. To say the tale aloud made Arcee's wires tangled in knots. The gravest act committed by the Autobots…

"The squadron Ratchet was part of was scouting for Energon." Bulkhead head elucidated the shameful Autobot history. "They arrived on Magtora - Selena's home planet." A rancorous, gruff breath escaped the Wrecker. "Ratchet…Vida….they…" He couldn't say it. It was too painful.

^_Ratchet and Vida killed Selena's parents._^ Rafael gaped in horror. Miko and Jack had to tap him on the back to break him from the trance. Rafael translated what he said. Miko and Jack gazed back to Selena. The young girl had her head dropped to the ground. The next translation…Rafael wished he had missed. He prayed…it wasn't true. ^_Then the Squadron struck the core of her planet and it exploded. Taking every Magneetian…and a few Autobots._^

"And the sad fact is…" Selena rubbed her eyelids, fighting back the welling sadness. "Each and every Autobot I've killed has tried to justify their reasons for killing my race." Her hand rested over her eyes. "They tried to tell me that they lost their home as well! THAT…AH HA…" A dry demented laugh sounded, "That we're SUFFERING the same sensations of LOSS!" Her fingers twitched, massaging the swelling headache in her temples. "HOW NAÏVE!" Selena's hand shot from her eyes. "HOW NAÏVE FOR THEM TO THINK OUR SITUATIONS ARE THE SAME!" Jack and Miko took a step back. Rafael hugged Miko's leg. Selena's eyes were glowing scarlet red. "Cybertron is only uninhabitable! They can always return once it's fixed!" The Autobots and children were awestruck by Selena's loss of composure. She always seemed calm, cool, and collected. But each tell of her tale brought out the worst in her. "But my planet is part of a dust trail! MY PEOPLE ARE NOTHING BUT ASH AND DECOMPOSED REMAINS – IF THERE ARE ANY!" A tear ran down her cheek. Rafael felt his heart break. "And it's all because these damn Autobots…needed some fuel for a war that we…had…no…PART IN!" The head on a dead Eradicon exploded. Miko screeched in fear. Jack and Rafael looked between Selena and the Autobots, searching for a single shred of denial. Waiting to hear someone say the story wasn't true.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee saw that their humans were gazing hopefully to them. The three bots looked away. Jack and Rafael felt their hearts grow heavy. Miko was disappointed in Bulkhead. "This is why you weren't told." Selena moaned sadly, her eyes returning to normal. "The bots and I love having you as friends. And to tell you our dark history would jeopardize that."

"You still think of us as friends?" Miko asked happily.

"Yes." Rafael and Miko smiled to each other, cheering that Selena still liked them. In a way…they forgave her for the lie. Not that they could blame her. But Jack…Jack was reluctant. Autobots, Magneetians…it was all too much. Especially now that he knows he's been lied to. "And as your friend," Selena held the badges within her fingers, running her thumbs over the skulls, "I'm asking the three of you to find a place to hide." In a flash the badges turned into Chakrams, starling the three children. Bumblebee took position in front of the children.

"WAIT!" Jack gasped. "You're still going to fight?" He snarled in astonishment. "Even though you claim to be our friend, you still want to fight our friends?" Selena lowered her gaze. She couldn't expect a human child to understand. "What kind of logic is that?"

"There is a method to my madness Jack." Selena cooed. Her smile sent chills down Jack's spine. "And my method is going to bring me peace of mind!" The red glow returned to her eyes. Energy gathered within Selena. Around her feet a gust of wind whirled, lifting her hat from her head, blowing it off scene. Five of the dead Con bodies began to rattle loudly. The bots moved their eyes about. Like puppets on strings the cons ascended. Their heads hung loosely, dangling on prickling wires. "Now I highly suggest the three of you run and hide," Selena crooned madly. She jerked her right arm. The heads, arms, legs, and torsos of the Decepticons wrenched from their joints, dismantling into controllable parts. "Otherwise I can't promise I won't kill you on accident!"

Miko, Jack, and Rafael backed away, shocked by the debris orbiting around her. Selena removed her hands from her Chakrams. The spiked weapons floated on either side of her head. Wit ha quick squeeze of her hands, the parts of the Cons broke apart once more, contorting into fist sized wrecking maces. Selena ascended into the swarm, hovering in the circling vortex.

"That…is so…COOL!" Miko cheered. "HEY!" Bulkhead scooped the three, running to a round corner of the gorge. Bulkhead set them behind the wall. "Hey! What gives? I want to see!"

"STAY…HERE!" He commanded. "Jack, Raph, keep her here!"

"AWW!" Bulkhead ran off for the battle field.

"PFFT! She lies to us, kills people for a living with no remorse, and then threatens to kill us!" Jack scoffed, earning saddened stares from Miko and Rafael. Jack folded his arms aggravatingly. "She sounds just like a Decepticon."

"But she told us to hide." Rafael defended her. "She cares about us."

"NO SHE ONLY CARES ABOUT FIGHTING! She made that clear in front of her apartment!"

"You forget!" Miko hissed, "She warned us to stay away!"

"And now we know why! She didn't want us to know her dirty little secret!" Jack continued to jeer Selena. "She didn't want us to know she kills Autobots and Humans."

"ONLY BECAUSE AUTOBOTS AND HUMANS THREATEN HER!" Miko howled.

"STOP DEFENDING HER!"

"ENOUGH!" Rafael pleaded. Miko and Jack fell silent. "Just stop talking about it!" He pleaded. Curling into a ball, Rafael buried his face in his knees. "Please…" He whispered hoarsely, "Just…Stop."

**0-0-0-0**

Arcee, Bumble, and Bulkhead took their stances. Bulkhead's wrecking ball and blaster were set. Arcee had her blasters ready. Bumblebee had his stingers charged and ready to fire. Bulkhead may not have been in the best shape, but even he had faith he, Arcee, and Bumblebee could handle Selena. How tough could one Magneetian be?

Selena hovered steadily in the center of the swarm of maces. Her Chakrams rotated front to back, crossing each other with each loop around her. She sat cross legged and armed, waiting patiently for Jack, Miko, and Rafael to be completely out of harms way. _In all my years…never did I imagine it would be humans who…_ "Are they far enough away?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah." Arcee droned back. "Don't see why you care!"

"Neither do I." Selena groaned. "I guess living with them for as long as I have…I've grown…rather fond of the younglings of the species." A hint of self cursing emanated in her tone. After 30 years of isolating herself and moving about, Selena believed herself incapable of caring for another's wellbeing. "How pathetically sentimental of me!"She laughed at herself. "What could provoke me to feel this way towards a species who experiments on beings like me?" Bumblebee was taken aback by her declaration. "That's something I don't think my Elders could answer." She smoothly moved her arms up, crossing them in an X over her chest. "The maces ceased rotating. They came to a halt in the form of a wall, stretching from one rock wall to the other. "So let's stop dwelling on it, SHALL WE!" Selena shot her hands out. Energy dispersed from her hands. Maces from multiple spots in the wall torpedoed for the Autobots.

One by one the Autobots shot the maces down. Bulkhead and Arcee threw up their hand weapons, diverting the maces into the canyon walls. Selena drew on the scattered maces. Three streams of the spike balls came together and spiraled for Arcee. Bulkhead threw himself in the line of fire, arms crossed defensively. The spiral drilled into the wrecker. His feet grinding in the dirt as he was pushed back.

Arcee and Bumblebee took the opportunity. They rushed Selena. Arcee ran with her arm blades held back. Bumblebee took point ahead of her, firing his stingers. Selena took hold of her Chakrams, repelling the shots. The drill attacking Bulkhead died down. Arcee came beneath Selena. Springing up she lashed out with her foot. Selena rippled her body back, barely escaping the kick. While still in the air, Arcee flipped her body around, coming down with her other foot. Selena threw her hands up, catching the two wheeler. Bumblebee came alongside her, throwing a punch. Selena floated up and brought Arcee in the line of attack. She crashed into the canyon wall. "I HOPE THAT HURT!" Selena cackled malevolently. Bumblebee cringed apologetically. "WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING BUG?"

Bumblebee turned his head. Selena punched him in the face with her chakram, scratching his cheek. She launched three more punches, then round house the side of his head. Bumblebee swatted a hand, hoping to hit something. Nothing but air. Selena flew over and behind him. She slashed the Chakrams in an X down his back. She looped around, kicked him hard in the wound, sending him into the dirt.

"HAAAA!" Selena barely caught sight of Bulkhead. As he rammed into her, Selena polarized herself, protecting against Bulkhead. But the canyon wall was a different result. Selena was smashed into the rock, dropping the polarize shield, becoming crushed between Bulkhead's arm and the rock wall.

Bulkhead moved away. Selena was dug into the wall, an imprint formed. "Ha! Not so tough without the Cons to help, are ya?" He mocked her.

"Don't get cocky," Selena's eyes shot open, glowing dangerously bright. "AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" She slapped a hand to his chest.

"WHAT!"

Vibrations surged sharply throughout his entire body. Bulkhead lost all control of his legs and fell back. Selena leapt from the wall. Zipping straight down she jabbed her feet into his chest, sending another wave into his body. Bulkhead felt his body die down, like a human when the wind was knocked out of them. He groaned sickly, growing dizzy.

Selena stomped her foot in his face, grinding the ball into his cheek. "Not so tough without your legs, are ya?" Selena summoned three maces, configuring and combining them into a stake.

"BACK OFF!" Arcee fired a charge. Selena rocketed up. Arcee relentlessly launched charges. Selena barrel rolled and evaded the shots. She came around, flying low to the ground. Arcee backed away while still shooting, hitting nothing but dirt as Selena zipped along.

Selena zoomed up with her Chakrams held at the ready, swiping away Arcee's blasters. Coming to face level, Selena lashed out with her foot, connecting with Arcee's chin. With a push of her hands, Arcee was repelled back, crashing against a lone boulder.

Selena had to land for a moment. Her neck and shoulders were stiff. Uncomfortably stiff. In fact her entire torso began to feel heavy. She couldn't be tired already could she?

**0-0-0-0**

Starscream danced around Agent Fowler, teasing him menacingly with the Energon Prod. To his delight, Starscream learned Energon and human nervous systems didn't mix very well.

The Seeker relentlessly questioned Fowler, demanding the location of the Autobot base. The Agent was all too defiant. Which worked fine for Starscream. Gave him a chance to play with his little toy a bit more.

"Commander Starscream!" An Eradicon ran in.

Starscream growled angrily, outraged by his fun being interrupted. "What is it?"

The Eradicon saluted nervously. "Three Autobots and Humans have been spotted in the canyon." He reported rapidly, sensing Starscream's impatience. "Lieutenant Selena has engaged the three Autobots and is fending them off!"

"WHAT!" Starscream roared. "She's fighting?" He hissed in disbelief.

"Yes sir!"

"GRRR! TAKE A TEAM AND PULL HER OUT!" He commanded. "And bring me the three humans while you're at it!"

"YES SIR!" The Eradicon sped out of the room.

Starscream brooded on Selena's engagement in battle. _I let it slide when she volunteered to go after Fowler, _Starscream fumed mentally, _but battling the Autobots…I cannot allow that._

**0-0-0-0**

Bumblebee skipped and boxed, rapidly throwing punches in all directions. Selena evaded and blocked the attacks. Arcee snuck up beside her, grabbing hold of Selena.

Selena touched her arm, vibrating her fingers loose. She then ran up the arm. Jumping to her face Selena pushed off, shoving Arcee back, and rammed into Bumblebee. Selena swiftly twisted around, tossing her Chakrams like disks. They buzzed into Arcee's torso, sending her back. Bumblebee fired his stingers. Selena dove to the ground, circling the yellow mech. Bumblebee shot at the ground, kicking up dirt. Selena was too fast.

She whipped around Bumblebee, magnetizing his leg. He was hoisted into the air. Selena felt a burning sensation run up her arms. _Ow! _She winced. "What the…?" Arcee came charging in her blades extended. Selena swung Bumblebee around, throwing him into Arcee. Something jolted in her shoulder joints. Selena hissed in pain. "Dammit!"

A shadow cast over Selena. Bulkhead plummeted down upon her. Selena gathered all the energy her body could muster. "GRRRR…" The glow in her eyes brightened exponentially. Her hair whisked in the vigor breeze she drew on. "AAAAH!" She shot her hands up. A rippling wave spanned over her. Bulkhead stopped dead in the air. "HRM!" Selena was forced towards the ground, hovering a foot off the ground. Her arms contracted from the weight. "GRRR!" A flash of white hot pain surged through her ribs. Selena almost dropped Bulkhead on top of her. Pushing her hands up, Selena tossed Bulkhead away. Just as Arcee and Bumblebee got to their feet, Bulkhead smashed into them. "UGH!" Selena dropped to her knees, holding her ribs. "God what – HRM…BLAGH!" She coughed up copper colored fluid, the color of Magneetian blood. "What is this?" The pain traveled up her back. Her neck was agonizingly tight. "What's happening to me?"

Miko, Jack, and Rafael watched in confusion. Selena was at the top of her game ten minutes ago. What could have happened to slow her down? When they saw her coughing up the odd colored fluid, they suspected something was wrong.

"She's sick!" Rafael gasped. "Selena's sick!"

"Good! Then maybe they can beat her and get this over with!" Jack spat spitefully.

"JACK!" Miko scolded him. "She could be dying! Are you really cool with that?"

"Cool with an alien murderer dying? You bet I am!"

"She's not a murderer!" Rafael boomed.

"She kills humans and Autobots!"

"ONLY BECAUSE THEY TRY TO KILL HER!" Miko and Rafael shouted.

"Look!" Jack threw up his hands, giving up on the two. "Believe whatever you want! But I'm finding the exit and going home!" A large foot stomped in front of Jack. The three children slowly moved their eyes up. Three Decepticons towered over them. "Or not."

"These are the children." One of them reported. "Let's take them to Lord Starscream."

**0-0-0-0**

Bulkhead helped Arcee and Bumblebee to their feet. He looked them over, hoping their weren't any sever injuries. The two nodded to him, signaling they were alright. Their attention fell onto Selena whose behavior had changed.

Woozily, Selena rose to her felt, panting heavily. Her entire upper body was burning in pain, feeling like lead. Blood rushed through her head, making her fall to her knees once more. "_GRID'C RIXXOWUWQ DE MO?"_ (_What's happening to me?_).

"What happened to her?" Bulkhead gasped.

"Maybe you were heavier than she thought." Arcee quipped.

^_Then let's finish this now!_^ Bumblebee urged. ^_The longer we wait, the more time she has to heal! We have to find Fowler!_^

"Bumblebee's right." Arcee concurred. "Metal to the – WHOA!" Arcee and her teammates ducked down to the ground. Two Eradicons skimmed over their heads.

Gazing up from the dirt, Bumblebee caught sight of five Vehicons forming a blockade around Selena. ^_When did she call for back up?_^

"What are you guys doing here?" Selena gurgled venomously.

"Orders from Commander Starscream." One of them reported. "You are to return to the ship."

"ON WHAT GROUNDS – ACK!" More blood splurged from her mouth. Just then her head com rang. Tapping the button, the visor and mouth piece extended out. Starscream was paging her. She growled vengefully. "Should have known." Answering the call, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, STARSCREAM?"

"_I see the medicine's secondary side effect has begun taking its course._" He chuckled.

Selena's eyes flared, "WHAT SECONDARY SIDE EFFECT?" She coughed dryly. Blood splattered onto her fist. "What the hell…is wrong with me?" her voice rattled. Selena could hear him chuckling on the other end of the line. A vein in her head pulsated. "ANSWER ME SEEKER!

"_Alright, alright,_" he cooed snidely, "_No need to shout._" Selena's teeth grinded. The minute she learns what's wrong with her, she's bending Starscream's decorative head piece into a bow. "_The medicine you were given yesterday has yet to settle and revive your body to full operating capacity. Any rigorous activity – lifting heavy objects, running…fighting,_" he deliberately let slip leisurely. Selena's body tensed irritably, "_Will put an immense amount of strain on your still healing body, damaging your muscles._" Which would explain her coughing up blood and her ribs suddenly feeling enflamed. Capturing and torturing Fowler was too simple. Though she had experience in eliminating Autobots, even Selena feels the strain of forcing a willful robot to submit to her power. And let's face it, Bulkhead wasn't exactly light. "_The medicine does not work or mix will with strained muscles. Perhaps I should have mentioned that._"

Selena's brow twitched huffily, "SCREAM!"

"_Just return to the ship and rest for 30 minutes._" He advised. "_You should be up and ready to go by then."_

"I better be. Otherwise you will find yourself chained up next to Fowler!" Selena ended the call. "I'm leaving the Autobots to the rest of you." Selena announced to the troops. She sluggishly ascended into the air. "I want their Energon splattered all over this Canyon! UNDERSTAND!"

"YES MA'AM!" Reverting her Chakrams back to Badges, Selena scooped up her Beret, attached the badges and made her way back to the ship.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee watched as Selena retreated back to the ship. She took an entrance on the upper deck. That was their ticket into the ship. Better than the front door.

"Now that she's gone, we might have a chance." Bulkhead stated confidently. His shoulder was tapped by Bumblebee. "What's up?" The Yellow mech pointed to the right. They were across from where Rafael, Miko, and Jack were hiding. Well…supposed to be hiding. "Arcee! Where are the kids?" He exclaimed fretfully.

Arcee snapped her head to where they were supposedly hiding. They were gone. She ran her eyes over the battle terrain. There was no indication they ran out in the middle of the fight. There would have been little people parts scattered everywhere. The bots were confident they didn't leave. Jack, being the responsible one, would have alerted them ahead of time. That left…one other possibility.

"SCRAP!" Arcee hissed, glaring to the ship. "SELENA HAD THE KIDS KIDNAPPED!"

**I'm ending it here for now. I'll be working on my other fics for now. I'll return soon though. Sorry if the ending was lacking. I had a headache. Oh well. See you guys soon.**


	10. I Didn't Lie, You Never Asked

**I Didn't Lie**

**You Never Asked**

**Whoa. Been gone for over a month. Don't worry. I'm not dead. Just a little busy. Now let's continue.**

**RECAP: _Agent Fowler WAS KIDNAPPED by Laserbeak and Selena. Taking him to the brig of the Nemesis, Starscream began with interrogating the special agent. Selena, being the sadist she was, demonstrated her… aggressive interrogation techniques. Whipping Fowler with chains and sticking her fingers in bullets wounds was a personal favorite. Unfortunately, due to the noise outside, Selena had to leave Fowler and deal with the Autobots. _**

_**To Selena's great displeasure Jack, Miko, and Rafael were present, bringing her history as well as her history with Autobots into the light. Wanting to remove the Autobots, Selena requested that the three children be removed from the site. **_

_**During the course of the fight, Selena's body grew stiff, she coughed up blood. Courtesy of a call from Starscream, Selena learned it was a lingering secondary side effect to the medicine used to revitalize her body. Now having to return to the ship to rest for 30 minutes, the three children were discovered and kidnapped. Now…things begin to heat as Jack's steadily growing animosity for Selena heats to a boil.**_

**(-_-)**

"GRAAAH!" Selena plowed her feet into Starscream's chest, slamming the Seeker into the floor and against the wall of the empty corridor. Her eyes glowered with scarlet rage. Her teeth bared themselves, giving the impression they were fangs.

Starscream held his hands spread where she could see them, laughing nervously as he felt the air grow heavier with Selena dispersing magnetic waves. The walls creaked and moaned, sending shivers down Starscream's spine. For a second it looked like the walls were concaving.

A sweaty oil drop rolled down his brow. _Me thinks I overstepped somewhere. _The Seeker dreaded. "YOU SIR, HAVE OFFICIALLY WORKED MY LAST NERVE!" Selena roared, her voice ringing throughout the halls. _Yep! Definitely crossed a line. _He inwardly snickered. "Not notifying me of the Uranium piece in Megatron's hand was bad enough!" Selena grasped onto his chest plate, yanking him forward. "BUT NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THE MEDICINAL SECONDARY SIDE EFFECT OF THAT OIL?" The sharp tip of a knife formed from her kinetic energy touched to the center of Starscream's forehead. The Seeker chuckled nervously. "It is now my turn to have personally enjoyment of another's pain." The mirage like knife drilled rapidly. Starscream could feel the breeze drawn on by the velocity. A sensation of dread accompanied by a sense of impending doom overcame him. He chuckled dryly, his processor whirling for an excuse that could possibly save his soon-to-be ending life. "Now I'll let you choose." She cackled psychotically. "Do I take an eye," Starscream moved his head back, feeling the drill close in on his eye, "A hand, or a leg?"

Starscream swallowed his petrified apprehension, calming his quivering body. "Before you decide to carve me like one of those human turkey's," He pushed himself up, making his stay on the floor a bit more bearable, "May I propose alternative option?" He proposed with a menacing smirk. A curious brow raised on Selena. However rage still burned brightly in her eyes. Starscream drew an Energon prod from behind him, demonstrating the high level voltage it possessed. "Agent Fowler is still reluctant to surrender the information I desire. So I intend to be…" Gently he slid the prod along her cheek. Selena flinched at the cold touch. Starscream purred, "A little more persuasive with him." He removed the prod; his eyes chuckling as his move made the magnetic knife vanish. "Why don't you extinguish your last…20 minutes by questioning our captives?"

"What captives?" Selena asked bewilderedly.

"Minutes after your battle ended I received word of three human children being found and captured." Selena's eyes widened in fear. _No…_ "They are rumored to be allied with the Autobots." He placed a pointed finger to her forehead. Pushing her back gently, Selena slid along the air, off of Starscream's chest. Starscream sat on his rump, smirking at Selena's dazed state. "Why don't you see what you can learn from them? The Eradicons are likely meandering past the bridge by now."

"I'll do that." Selena folded her arm, glaring smolderingly to the Seeker. "Just make sure you don't kill Fowler." A devilish smile crept to her lips. Her tongue ran over her teeth hungrily. "I want to have my fun with him." She moaned, cooing in a covetous manner. She touched a finger to the side of her chin, tilting her head with wide eyes. "His anguish sustains me."

"DEE HA, HA, HA, HA!" Starscream hooted. "Oh! You truly a blood lusting sadist, aren't you?" He patted her head with two fingers. "There may be a future for you in the Decepticons yet."

Selena smirked nonchalantly. "I'm honored."

**(-_-)**

It took all but five minutes for Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead to deal with the Decepticons impeding their rescue of their three human friends. Bulkhead's injuries, luckily, were more superficial than severe, despite the beating he took. Arcee urged him to return to base. He may have had to drive, but at least it would be smooth sailing back to base. Bulkhead declined. Miko was inside the ship loaded with Decepticons and Selena. With Optimus and Ratchet MIA, Arcee and Bumblebee would need all the help they could get.

"Now how do we get inside?" Bulkhead wondered.

^_Selena entered the ship through a hatch on the runway._^ Bumblebee reminded him.

"Then let's get up there!" Arcee commanded, glaring hard to the ship. "We get in, get the kids and Fowler, and get out."

**(-_-)**

"HEEEEY!" Miko roared, kicking and screaming. "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE…before…YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" Her threats obviously lost flare. Was she going to kick him? Stick blast heavy metal rock in his ear? Maybe put him in a small room and blare "_It's a small world after,_" for hours on end? What could she possible do against five story robots from space? "I'LL PUT A SPACE LEECH IN YOUR EAR!"

"They don't have ears." Rafael corrected her.

"SHH! They don't know that!"

"Miko," Jack groaned, leaning on his elbow on the Con's hand, "Give it a rest. They aren't going to put us down."

Miko folded her arms, pouting childishly. "This sucks."

"Ohh!" Rafael moaned sickly. "Why did we ever come?" He cursed himself and his friends. "We should have just stayed home."

"We came to see Selena!" Miko reminded them. "You guys didn't have to come you know!"

"But we wanted to." Rafael assured her. "Selena's our friend."

"WAS our friend." Jack stressed, starling Miko and Rafael. "She _was _our friend." He hissed. He whipped ah and back towards where he believed the outside was located. "You saw how she attacked the Autobots! She would have killed them if she wasn't slapped by that weird illness all of a sudden."

"Well…maybe, but…" Rafael trailed off, feeling guilty for agreeing with Jack.

"BUT NUTHIN!" Miko finalized. "No if's, ands, was, or buts about it!" She declared. "Selena is our friend. If she wasn't she never would have waited for us to hide."

"IF SHE WAS OUR FRIEND SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE LIED TO US!"

"Technically she didn't lie." Rafael defended, earning a glare of disbelief from Jack.

"Well she didn't tell us the truth either!"

"What truth?" Miko spat derisively. "_Hey Jack, Miko, Raph, how goes things?_" Miko imitated Selena. "_By the way, I'm an alien magnetic user from a galaxy far, far away and I'm here to kill Autobots because they blew my planet to smithereens. How's school?_" She leered to Jack, daring him to question her scenario. "You mean that truth?" The Darby boy could not think of a comeback. But Miko could see that he still didn't trust Selena. She slapped her hand, twisting to face Jack full on. "You may not consider her a friend, but we do!" Rafael was reluctant to at first, but he nodded languidly, agreeing with Miko. "And besides, if I were her I'd go on a killing spree to if someone blew my parents into dust."

"How can you defend that murdering…lying…" Jack searched for proper term to describe her. Alien wasn't going to cut it. "MONSTER?"

"SHE ISN'T A MONSTER!" Rafael screeched. "Stop calling her that!"

"Yes Jack," A voice chortled up the hallway. "Please stop calling me names." The three children gaped in shock and horror. Selena was lying on her side mid-air, head propped up by her hand and elbow in. Her glistening red eyes added to the complacency of her smirk. She touched a hand to her heart. "You're going to hurt my feelings."

"I didn't know you hand any!" Jack snarled.

"Point taken." Selena sat up. "Hey boys," She bobbed her thumb to the door next to them, "Just throw 'em in there. I'll take it from here."

"But we were ordered to take them to the brig – UGH!" The three Eradicons stepped back. Selena may have been smiling, but her eyes were shadowed by a malignant hue.

"Put them…in the control room…now." She demanded politely. The walls cracked in three places. The Eradicons shrieked in terror. Miko, Rafael, and Jack found themselves terrified as well. Without further argument the Eradicons whisked a door open and dropped the kids inside. Selena folded her hand behind her back, smiling childishly. "Thank you." A quick glow of scarlet lighted her eyes. The heads of the three Eradicons imploded one at a time. Miko and Jack held their hands over Rafael's hands and ears – no avail. The young boy whimpered horrifically. "Now no one will know of my little secret." Selena snickered, stepping to the floor, meandering for the apprehensive children.

"Which one?" Jack remarked heatedly. "The one about you killing those agents?" Selena raised an impish brow. "Your vendetta on the Autobots?"

"My _rumored-to-be ex_-friendship with the three of you." Selena replied with an impassive smile, the door closing behind her. The room suddenly became darker. The scarlet in Selena's eyes brightened in the purple tint room. "That's something I'd rather not have the Cons learn about."

"_How nice of you!_" Jack mocked her. "So what? Are you going to implode our heads too?"

"I see you haven't been paying attention, Jack." Selena chuckled, meandering towards the three obviously frightened children. "I have power over metal, not minds or flesh." She elucidated, stressing the difference in kinetic talents. "Besides I already blew your minds 15 minutes ago." She quipped. Rafael and Miko giggled. Selena bowed. "Thank you. I'll be here all week."

"Hopefully you'll be gone sooner than that!" Jack growled.

"Why so serious, Jack?" Selena questioned with a sardonic chortle. She shrugged her hands. "Can't friends enjoy a little joke here and there?"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" Jack's voice echoed. "And this isn't a joke! You lied to us to get close to the Autobots. You used us!"

Selena furrowed her brow. "Now hold on!" She raised a finger, stopping the raging boy. "I never lied and or used you three for anything!" She snarled affrontingly.

"Then why not tell us?"

"YOU…NEVER…ASKED!" Jack was dumbfounded by the response. "I'm sure you three had your suspicions." She deduced. "The Autobots acting weird whenever I was mentioned," She listed off. Miko and Rafael remembered Bulkhead seeming to dance around speaking of her. Optimus and Ratchet especially. "Or how about the fact that it took all of Arcee's will power not to break cover?" Jack couldn't deny that fact. Arcee threw a fit later that day. "You three suspected something was up," Selena continued to scold Jack, "But it was your fear of me being the one who killed Vida, Custer, and virtually killing Ratchet that stopped you." She pointed to the way leading to the gorge. "Why else do you think you three came here? To see a brawl? Not hardly. You knew you would see me."

"We didn't know." Miko lied.

"But you suspected." Selena reiterated, silencing the heavy metal girl.

"You're right. We did." Jack admitted resignedly. "And let me tell you, we were sick to our stomachs when we learned the truth."

Selena smirked, scoffing at such a childish response. "Well you'd better get used to it Jack." She chuckled forbiddingly. "Because from here on in you're going to learn a whole universe worth of truths." She leaned in, emphasizing her point. "Truths that will make you question each and every aspect of this provincial life you've been living."

"I'm already questioning one." He growled. His voice quaking as he struggled to control his rage.

"Which is?"

"Why a stupid burger order brought us together?"

"That _stupid burger order _was the first moment you witnessed my use of magnetism." She reminded him with a harsh tone. "It's not my fault you three came running back."

"So now this is our fault?" He huffed.

"I told you three to stay away! But just like the cats your curiosity got the better of you!" She raised her hands, presenting the control room to the three children. "And look where it got you." She licked her lips. "And it all began with that burger."

Unable to contain his rage, Jack lashed out with a punch to Selena's face. Her hat fell to the ground. Miko gasped in horror. "JACK!" Rafael howled. "WHAT THE HECK?"

Jack panted heavily, his fist still in Selena's cheek. The Magneetian didn't so much as yelp in pain. She merely stood with the fist pressing harder into her cheek. Strands of her hair blocked her eyes, preventing Jack from seeing her expression. But she could sense his. For a moment Selena cold have sworn she heard his heart beating at 30 beats per second.

Jack panted and heaved. His adrenaline reached a critical level. A few seconds ago he couldn't see straight. Realizing his fist was in her face, Jack shook his head and retracted his light feeling hand. He punched a girl. And alien, but still a girl.

Selena kept her face turned away. Not wanting to look into the eyes of the raging boy. "Do you feel better now?" She asked monotonously, gaining Jack's attention. "I suppose you would." She sniggered dryly, wiping a wrist over her lip, pretending to remove blood. "You humans have such short tempers."

"Stop saying humans like that!" Jack demanded through his trembling voice. "You're not better than us."

"I never said I was." She slowly began to face him. "But you should know this…BOY!" Selena's eyes had gone completely red. Jack yelped. "You should always be careful…with whom you pick your FIGHTS!" A punch landed in the center of Jack's gut. He lurched forward. Selena moved an elbow over his head and jabbed it down into the back of his head. Jack crashed into the metal floor. His mind went into a daze.

Rafael dashed to Selena, pushing her away. "SELENA, PLEASE STOP!" He begged. Selena cocked a brow to the young boy.

"YEAH!" Miko shrieked. "You got your hits in. Don't kill him."

Selena's eyes regressed to their normal color. Jack's mind was fuzzy. "Do not imagine because I am a girl I cannot take a punch." Jack groaned hoarsely. His stomach burned with white hot pain. "You watched as I took punches from Bulkhead. What made you think your punches would hurt me?"

"What…made you think…" Jack rasped, pushing himself up, "You could…get away with…keeping your secret?" Miko helped him rise to his feet. Jack was dizzy in the head.

"Why should I answer a question that had yet to be asked?" She demanded. "So I can appease the human? YOU JEST!" She scolded. "Aside from you not asking, I kept who I am a secret to prevent the human authorities from bugging me!" She crossed her arms, fuming on her time on earth. "Those losers at that Facility near Groom Lake already learned of my disdain for human curiosity!"

"Groom Lake?" Miko questioned derisively. Then a thought occurred to her making her pig-tails shoot up. "AREA 51!"

"That's the one." She spat repulsively.

"You didn't cause that explosion, did you?" Rafael questioned worriedly.

Selena licked tan skinned finger, relishing in her handy work. "Who would have thought making a small knick in generator could cause such a grandiose explosion." She purred psychotically. Jack and Miko felt shivers run down their spines. Rafael was at a loss for words. "And the screams were so…" Her smile faded into dread, "Nostalgic."

"Reminiscing and relishing in others pain?" Jack trembled. "How…can you…stomach…any of this?"

"Very easily." A disparaging chuckle escaped her lips. "People claiming to be my friends ousted me to those science nerds. They actually believed they could hold me with tranquilizers and metal shackles." She licked her lips hungrily. "I made the doctors and those kids the martyrs for their mistake." Jack backed away. Miko and Rafael hid behind him. Selena then calmed down. "But there was something different about the three of you." She recognized. "I'm not sure what it was…" A warm smile crept to her lips, "But there was something about your faces that made me trust you."

"Apparently not enough to tell us the truth." Jack sneered still edging back.

"You're right." She agreed, closing her eyes solemnly. "I guess…I was scared to tell you." She admitted shamefully. Jack couldn't deny he was shocked by the sudden change in her mood. Miko and Rafael understood her fear. In this day and age, those who are different aren't welcomed with open arms. But they still felt a slight pain at her not being able to trust them. Had she truly been betrayed that much in her life? "I didn't want you to hate me." The visor of her beret blocked her eyes. "I didn't want you to get mixed up in my world. But as you can see that didn't work out."

"So now what?" Miko asked.

"Now…" Selena released a dismal sigh, "Now I warn you three once more." She droned, her expression going blank. Rafael hid behind Miko. Jack stretched a hand out protectively. "I can't tell you to stay away from the bots. But I can tell you to stay away from me." She rumbled monotonously. "So I'm telling you," She whispered, getting as close to Jack's face as she possibly could. Her crimson eyes boring into Jack's brown eyes, "Stay…away from me!" She smiled maliciously. "That is of course you enjoy becoming captives by Decepticons. Who, by the way, I can't always prevent from harming you each time you decide to _tag along_." Selena watched Jack's throat flex as he gulped.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Hm?" Selena tapped her ear. A Scouter visor extended over both her eyes. Miko, Jack, and Rafael had to admit they were impressed. A map of the Nemesis was displayed. The door to the runway had been forced open. Three Autobot signals were detected. "Hmph." She scoffed with a malignant grin. "Looks like your bots have found their way in."

"THEY'RE HERE?" Miko cheered.

Selena picked up and dusted off her head. "Yep." She drifted to the air. "But I suggest you not hold your breath." She cooed cynically. Rafael gazed sadly to Selena, tears tugging at his eyes. "They may be your friends, but I don't intend to hold back because of it." She curled away, and flew for the door.

"SELENA!" Rafael ran after her. Selena ignored him. "SELENA WAIT!" The door closed behind her, locking Rafael and the two teens in the room. "SELENA!" He pounded on the door. "SELENA PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS SELENA!"

**(-_-)**

Selena leaned her back against the door, head lowered dismally as Rafael's pleas reached her ear. She placed a hand to her heart. Twinges of pain speared and needled agonizingly. Why did it hurt so badly? Why were Rafael's words so deafening sad it pulled on her strings? She could not explain these feelings. Nor could she explain why the voice of one little boy saddened her. All she knew was that two words pulled at her lips. Two words she never imagined she would speak and mean sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Rafael."

**(-_-)**

They kept close to the walls. Any corridor they wandered into, any perpendicular or four way hallway they come across, the bots would stand back to back and aim their blasters down each hall. So far all was quiet. No cons. No security. No Selena. The unnatural silence made Arcee uneasy.

"This isn't right." She rumbled, chills of perturb surging through her circuitry. She peered around a corner. Nothing. "Five minutes and no sign of Decepticons." Taking point she treaded lightly, roving her eyes up down and side ways for any surprises. A secret compartment, doors bursting open with an armada of Cons behind it, a renegade remote control car con – anything. "There's no even a speck of Con dust."

^_Maybe they're on break. Drinking OilNog and soaking their feet coolant._^

"At the same time?" Bulkhead questioned.

^_Yeeaah…_^ Bumblebee trailed off bashfully. ^_It's possible._^

"But unlikely." Bulkhead agreed and disagreed.

"Unlikely or impossible, it doesn't matter." Arcee scolded. "What matters now is finding the kids." She reminded them, making the two mechs fiddle their fingers. In tense situations Bulkhead and Bee felt it was necessary to lighten the mood. Optimus always said going head on into with a rattled mind was foolish. And so Bee and Bulkhead told jokes. "The question is: where would they be?"

"I'll give you a hint." The bots whipped around, blasters revving to fire. Selena hovered crossed legged in the middle of the hall. She held her hands out, presenting the hallway. "They aren't in this sector of the ship."

"The where are they?" Bulkhead demanded heatedly.

"That's for me to know," she unfolded her legs, drawing her Chakrams, "And for stand there fuming cause you'll never find out."

"You sure you have enough brass to be boasting?" Arcee snarled, smirking smugly. "Last time I checked you were COUGHING up copper." She mocked. "What happened? Your old age catching up?"

"Actually it as something to do with Starscream and his hack of a spider dock bot." She pounded on her shoulder, loosening the tension in her muscles. "I exerted myself before my body had time to heal." A dark shadow cast itself over Selena's devilish grin. "But now that is not the case."

"I think you must have taken a harder hit to your head than we thought." Bulkhead transformed one hand into his wrecking ball. "There are three of us and one of you." Selena remained unimpressed. "And I'm willing to bet your body has healed completely yet."

Selena bobbed her head, sticking out her lips sardonically. "True. True. I have another five minutes before the side effects where off." She admitted happily, bewildering Bumblebee. Who would happily divulge their handicap? Someone who knew something they didn't. "But look around, smart one!"

Arcee and Bulkhead kept their visual receptors locked on to Selena. Bumblebee, however, glanced about the hall. His powder blue specs contracted fearfully. He beeped and booped restlessly, shaking Bulkhead by his shoulder and pointing to the walls and floors. "She's talking about the hallway?" Bulkhead questioned confusedly. Selena's grin widened. Arcee and Bulkhead caught on, staggering back as they gazed frightfully to the hall. "SCRAP!" They both cried.

"Correct." Selena folded her hands behind her back. "We are in a metallic hallway way, Lady and Gentlebots. 10 ft thick walls, too many nuts and bolts and screws to count, and a floor that I could turn into quicksand." A spanning dome bloomed from Selena, coating the next 50 feet of hallway magnetic energy. "Fresh metal to conduct and ease my powers along. Which means no pain or strain on my part." The walls wailed shrilly, and grinded bone chillingly. The screws began to unhinge themselves, nuts and bolts rattled, rending themselves free of the wall. Arcee and Bumblebee stood back to back with Bulkhead. The howls of the hall growing ever more loudly as the seconds past. Selena eyes ignited in crimson. "YOU'RE ON MY TURF!" She knit her brow. Like popping pins the screws, nuts and bolts sniper shot from the wall, piercing and scarring the Autobots. Energon spilled from their freshly opened wounds. Arcee swiped and shot at the tools futilely. Selena laughed grimly. "Do not worry." She chortled. "I enjoy playing with my prey. I won't kill you until I'm bored."

_Ring, ring, ring! _"Hm?" Selena tapped her ear. The visor crossed over her eyes. She was receiving a call. From Rafael?

**(-_-)**

After Rafael grew tired from pounding on the door, he decided to distract himself by exploring the room. Jack and Miko were distracting themselves by arguing about What Selena had down to him and what she plans to do the bots. He could not understand why Miko would still choose to take her side, when it was obvious she didn't care about them. Miko didn't buy it. It was hard to determine whether Rafael believed Selena was friend or foe. He would have preferred not to talk about it. Especially since there was an interesting equation on a monitor screen. Rafael's gasps of impression caught his two protégé's attention. The three were now twiddling their fingers, wondering what it was or – more importantly – what it said.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked.

"Whatever it is, it's important." Rafael confirmed, adjusting his glasses. From his place on the ground he attempted to make sense of the patterns. There were multiplication and division signs, pluses and minuses. It was obviously an equation. Possibly a formula. But the symbols in place of number made deciphering the formula impossible to decrypt by human means. Cybertronians however… "We've got to get this back to Optimus somehow."

"How do you know it's not a recipe for space nachos?" Miko questioned with her own absentminded flare.

"I know math when I see it." Rafael reassured her. "And this is one serious equation." Miko, not interested in math in the least, wandered off to explore a pit. A strange yellow glow peeked around a corner.

"Can you download it?" Jack wondered dubiously.

"Doubt it." Rafael replied dismally. "Even if I could, I don't see where I could plug in a flash drive or how much space I would need."

"DUDE!" Miko squealed, climbing fervently up the massive steps. "Check out what I found!" She announced, running to the boys. "Maybe if I chisel it, this would make an awesome key charm for my phone." Between her thumb and index was a lime yellow marble. It was glazed, shiny. Rafael and Jack could see their reflections. "What do you think this is, huh?"

"That's a solidified form of uranium!" Rafael gasped. Miko handed it to the boy. Rafael examined the marble with absolute fascination. "Very rare, even harder to find."

"Yet the Cons have one?" Miko questioned. "Why?"

"Selena!" Jack snapped his fingers. "They dug it up for Selena!"

"EW!" Miko held her fingers like a cross. "Don't tell me one of them is planning on proposing."

"NO!" Jack knocked her in the head. "Don't you remember what Ratchet said!" He stressed to his younger friends. "Magneetians have a weird…aversion to Uranium!" Rafael widened his eyes in horror. "It weakens them!"

"It's a leash." Rafael whimpered. "They're controlling Selena."

Jack ran a hand through his hair shamefully. All this time he thought Selena was acting out because she was truly…evil, when it was the Cons forcing her to behave this way. "We have to find her." Jack decreed. "Raph, can you track her with your computer?"

"I can try." Rafael dug his laptop from his backpack. Accessing a police program he modified into his software, Rafael was attempting to locate Selena via satellite or some other means. What means? "Her phone!" He cheered. Rafael plugged his phone into his laptop. "I can find Selena through her phone."

"COOL!" Miko haled excitedly. "Then maybe we can get a map of this place and find a way out."

"Unfortunately we can't." Rafael rained on her parade. "I'm locking onto Selena's phone through towers." He clarified slowly for his technologically inept friends. "It'll only give me a rough triangulation of wear she is."

"Rough has in?"

"Which direction and how far." He answered dismally, knowing it wasn't much. "And it'll only work…" He dialed her number, "If she answers." He did not use the term _if _lightly. Jack and Miko bit their lips nervously. The word _if _was the same as a not likely.

As he dialed the number, the three listened in agony as it rang. _The first ring…_Jack licked his lips. Sweat beaded down his brow. _The second ring…_Miko crossed her fingers. Her pig-tails frizzing in sync with her rattling mind. _The third ring…_Rafael bit his fingertips, one more ring and it was all over. Would she answer? _The fourth ring…click…silence. _Rafael, Miko, and Jack groaned irritably. So close.

"Hello?" The groans ceased. The three froze. They crouched low to the ground, making sure they heard right. "Rafael?" It was Selena's voice. The program locked onto Selena's position. On a map of the world, a highlight trail was outlined and moving. Obviously, since they were on an airship, the signal was going to move. 108 meters, southwest of their location. "Raph-" Rafael hung up.

He would feel guilty about it later. "The hallways are at least 36 meters, give or take a couple feet," he calculated, "Knowing that and the direction in which the signal is coming from…I'd guess…Selena's another two hallways away."

"Then let's get running." Jack instructed. "Miko, take a quick pic of the equation." Flipping her phone, Miko took a snap. "Now…how do we get through the door?"

Question asked and answered. The massive doors hushed open, a Vehicon entered. Miko, Jack, and Rafael ducked behind askew wires. Languidly the Con meandered inside. As the doors began to close, Miko, Rafael, and Jack sprinted from their position and managed to dodge roll out the door. The guts of wind from the doors closing blew Miko forward a couple inches.

Jack hoisted her to her feet. "COME ON! COME ON!" He dragged her along. Rafael quickly stuffed his computer into his bag, picking up the pace behind them. Unknown to him, his phone unclipped from his computer and fell behind.

**(*)**

It was only a mere fives minutes ago when Selena received the sudden call from Rafael. And in those fives minutes she's managed to dwell on the oddity. For a couple minutes he didn't speak. And when he hung up, Selena found herself falling into a pit of bewilderment. Why did Rafael call? More importantly, why didn't he say anything?

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee glared the perplexed Magneetian down, panting heavily as Energon leaked from their flesh wounds. (_Go figure_). Many of the nut and bolts that struck them were lying scattered about the floor, covered in Cybertronian blood. Moments ago they ceased spearing the bots. Saved by a phone call – who'da thunk it. The bots armor was stained. Bulkhead was down on one knee, unable to hold himself up. He kept telling himself he'd be able bodied and ready for another round. He just needed to catch his breath. Arcee and Bumblebee remained standing, ready to go another round. However they played Selena's distracted attention to their advantage of resting.

"You're name's Bumblebee, right?" Selena asked him, putting away her Scouter. She gazed in a relaxed manner to the struggling yellow mech. "I don't suppose you know why Rafael called me." Bee shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. "Really?" She mumbled. Her mind wandered into the realm of possibilities. Why would Rafael call and not speak? "Wonder if he's mad."

"Can you blame him?" Arcee rumbled, spitting out Energon. "You had them kidnapped! Why shouldn't he be mad?"

"Kidnapped?" her voice sneered. Starscream informed her of Miko, Rafael, and Jack being captured. "I had nothing to do with that!" She snarled offensively. "The Eradicons found them. I was just as surprised as you were."

"Why do I...not believe you." Arcee choked.

"Whether or not you believe me is of no consequence!" Though it would make a little sense. Rafael probably called to ask why or how the Cons found them. Maybe he was scared – like with Custer and Vida – Selena would be involved. After all, Rafael and Miko are striving to prove Jack and themselves wrong. They truly want to believe Selena wasn't…all bad. "Fact of the matter is I know I didn't send for them." She restated with confidence. "Fowler is the only human I was asked to acquire. I didn't have a reason to involve the kids."

"Then let us take them home." Bulkhead requested pleadingly. "Let us move them out of harms way." Selena cocked a brow, skeptical "You hate us – we get that! But can you really allow three human children to pay for our wrong against you?"

"No. I can't." She answered simply, surprising Arcee. "But there's not much I can do for them now." She stated the harsh reality. Even if she managed to release Jack, Miko, and Rafael, Selena knew they would never be free of the reality they were faced with. "However…" She hummed menacingly, "I can do something about the three of you." With a flourish of her hands, Selena twirled her Chakrams over the tops of her palms. The whips of air presented the illusions of buzz saws. "I will saw my Chakrams into you slowly, so that you feel every spike as it tears your circuitry." Bumblebee and Arcee backed up around Bulkhead. The Wrecker pushed up on his knee, grudgingly hoisting himself to his feet. "And as your sparks are near extinguished, I shall step back and watch with a smile as the light leaves your optics." The Chakrams rolled to her finger tips, spinning like pinwheels. Arcee and Bumblebee crossed their arms, preparing to deflect. "NOW DIE!" Selena whirled her arms around and launched the Chakrams. They tore through the air, curving and spiraling for the bots like torpedoes. Bulkhead tried to get in the line of fire. He was too worn out from his previous injuries. Arcee and Bumblebee glared the swiftly approaching wheels. 10 feet…five feet…three feet…mere inches…STOP! They just stopped. Dead in the air the Chakrams sat. Frozen in time. Then they dropped, coining to the ground. Attention fell onto Selena.

The young Magneetian drifted to the ground. When her feet touched down, her legs bent in, fighting to keep herself from collapsing. Her purple nailed hands were shaking, her shoulders trembling. Her fingers stiffened, curling in and out as her arms quaked. Selena's once steadily paced breathing was now choppy, shaky. She rasped in dehydration. Her throat tightened. The oxygen to her brain was slowed, the cranium swelling like a balloon. Sweat beaded down her brow. The crimson orbs were losing their colors. A hand slapped to her mouth when a short cough erupted. Copper blood splurged to the palm. Her eyes narrowed. _This is…But Megatron's out._

"What's wrong, Selena?" Bulkhead chuckled smugly. "That medicine kicking your tail pipe!"

"NO!" She snarled famously. "It's not…the medicine…" she heaved coarsely. "Something…worse…" Obviously none of the bots were the cause behind her sudden affliction. But she had the sickening feeling as to who or what was. Woozily Selena turned herself around. Her feet staggered, stumbling over the toes to make a 180 degree turn. As her full attention fell unto the corridor behind, "YOU!" her eyes narrowed with sharp contempt. A yellow stone – uranium - extended out in a nail painted hand belonging to Miko. "You three…have officially WORKED MY LAST NERVE!" Jack and Rafael positioned themselves in front of her, protecting her in case Selena overcame the effect. "RAAHHH!" She roared rabidly. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" She tromped towards them. Her legs gradually weakened the closer she came. Strands of her hair fell over her face, outlining the raw insufferable insanity in her eyes. "Give me the stone, Miko!" Out of fear Miko stepped back. Jack extended a protective hand. Selena scoffed derisively. "Do you really want me to lay your ass out flat again, Jack?"

"In the state you're in you couldn't fight a cold!" He snarled defiantly. Selena blew hair from her face, blowing off the insult. "This _little rock_," He mocked disdainfully, "This stupid little rock weakens you?"

"That STUPID LITTLE ROCK comes from my planet!" She explained exhaustedly. "It's what kept the orbital and gravitational balance."

"Whatever its function," Rafael stepped in, disrupting the going nowhere argument, "The Decepticons are obviously threatening you with it!" He warned her.

Selena knit her brow, confirming his suspicions. "Megatron is." She divulged unwaveringly. She took a deep breath, calming her uneasy muscles. "He has a chunk imbedded in his hand. I get woozy the moment he enters the room."

"Knowing that, you should leave them and come with us!" Jack pressed. Selena huffed, finding his notion a jest.

"Selena, the bots can confiscate the uranium from Megatron." Rafael promised her. "You won't have to work for them anymore."

"You-hoo hoo still don't GET IT!" She howled with a sneering grin. "I came to the Deception of my own volition! I'm working with them…" She prodded her fingertips into her chest exaggeratedly, "BE-CAUSE-I-WANT-TO!" Miko, Jack, and Rafael gaped in horrified disbelief. "Even after Starscream told me about the Uranium I chose to stay! And do you want to know why?" She quizzed, daring them to answer. The three only stared, unable to speak. "Because in the last 30 years since my planet imploded I haven't been able to locate those responsible!" She huffed a small, unbelievable laugh, "And in just a couple days I find two! I killed one, and left my mark – in more ways than one – on the other! Plus I've found riffraff I can enjoy tearing down in front of Ratchet and laughing as I break him down, circuit by circuit, and drive his hope-filled spark and processor into a purgatory oblivion!" Selena glowered, staring down the three children as the harsh reality of her words began to set in. "I could have left anytime wished. But I'm having so much fun I don't think I ever will!" Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee lowered their heads appallingly. Their sparks ached in tune with Jack, Miko, and Rafael's rising sadness. Rafael was on the verge o tears. Miko and Jack were at a loss for words. "Do you get it now?" She asked for the last time. "It may have been a coincidence," she flowed her hands over her person, "But I don't wear black, purple, and red because it looks good."

"You're a fleshy Con." Arcee rumbled ominously.

"That I am." She admitted proudly. "And I'm not sorry about it."

"Then neither are we." Jack hissed with a hushed tone, taking the stone from Miko and stretching it toward Selena. She hissed in aversion. "You're our enemy, Selena. And it's time we treated you like one."

"Then I shall do the same." She agreed. Selena raised a foot and stomped it forward. The floor warped. A tunneling burrow bee lined for Jack.

Jack, seeing the floor tunnel, staggered back. The tunnel reached the Darby boy. The floor stretched up, grazing Jack's wrist, forcing him to drop the stone. Miko dove for the stone. Selena waved her hand, covering the stone with the floor. It wasn't enough. She could still feel the effects. There was no way she could fight with the stone At least she could attain answers.

"Rafael." The spectacled boy glanced to Selena. He cried out and jumped back out of startle to find Selena towering over him. "When you called me, it was to learn where I was wasn't it?" She keened her eyes to his face as he looked away. "I thought so." When she whipped a hand out, Rafael flinched, thinking he was going to be hit. He heard a grate be ripped off its hinges. Selena wrenched a ventilation grate from the wall. Rafael gawked in confusion. "You three may want to take cover." She moseyed along, tapping her ear. The visor pinged a few Decepticons nearing her position. "A faceless Con of mine decided to call for backup. They'll be here in two minutes." Jack, Rafael, and Miko cringed, grouping together, their hearts pounding with fright. They looked to their bots, who were more broken down than pintos. Saying they were screwed was an understatement. "They may look bad," Selena remarked moseying to the perpendicular hallway, "But I make sure to only inflict cosmetic damage when my _Good-Natured Sadism_ demands I play with my victims." She clarified. Jack narrowed his eyes, suspicious as to why she would reveal this particular information. "I have jet to get back to." Selena kicked off the ground, rocketing down the hall in the direction of the control room.

**(*)**

Selena glided down the hall, her senses and muscles relaxing as she drew further away from the Uranium. The lingering damage to her ego, however, burned at her pride. To have been subdued by humans. Human children no less. UNACCEPTABLE! Even worse still they know of her weakness to Uranium. Likely the Autobots revealed this information to them. And there was no need to ask where they acquired the chunk. Megatron was bound to have a few pieces lying around. Now the question remained as to what she was going to do now that the Bots have a piece.

"Huh?" Selena dove down. Something was on the floor. It was a cell phone. Flipping it open, opening text read _Welcome Rafael. _ "Raph's phone?" The home screen was of Selena and the picture she took with Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Selena wasn't going to lie herself. Guilt spiked her heart. "For the first time…my smile was true." She groaned to herself, closing the phone. "And all because of three kids." She tucked the phone under her hat. "Too bad I have to chase them away."

**(*)**

"Okay," Miko clapped her hands, "If Selena's _evil_," She emphasized skeptically, "Then she must be one of those…evil dudes with a heart of gold." A layman's term, but it stuck.

"That gold is turning navy." Jack rumbled.

"Then why does she keep warning us?"

"Not us." Bulkhead breathed gravelly. "You three." Miko pointed a bewildered finger to herself. "For some reason Selena likes the three of you."

"She has a funny way of showing it." Arcee scoffed.

"No kidding." Jack agreed grudgingly.

^_Never mind that!_^ Bumblebee interjected uneasily. ^_We have Decepticons on the way!_^

"Bee's right." Arcee meandered for he kids. "We need to figure out where Fowler is and get out of here."

"One of the Cons Selena exploded mentioned the brig." Rafael recollected. "Fowler may be there."

"And that's where Selena's heading."

"AUTOBOTS!" The bots twisted around. The Vehicons Selena warned them about had arrived. They locked their blasters. Jack, Miko, and Rafael ran to take cover in the vent. A bolt from the Con struck the ground at their feet, the shock rebounding them.

"BULKHEAD, BEE, GET THE KIDS AND RUN!" Arcee commanded, firing upon the Vehicons. Bulkhead and Bumblebee pranced backwards, delivering cover fire. Bulkhead scooped up Jack and Miko. Bumblebee swept Rafael up. The two mechs retreated down the corridor, Arcee bringing up the rear. She launched volleys of bolts to the spot where Selena buried the stone. Arcee ran her fingers through the ground and scooped up the stone. "This should come in handy."

**(*)**

"For a fleshy you are quite resilient, Agent Fowler." Starscream remarked scathingly, circling the dry heaving agent. "But I don't need mechanical optics to see your resilience is waning." Fowler sneered his teeth, leering vengefully to the Con. His glares only made Starscream grin menacingly. "All you need do is tell me what I want to know," He slid the side of his finer down Fowler's blood stained face and body. "And I can end your suffering."

Rings of exhaustion drew under his eyes. The visual receptors themselves were beginning to lose light. His vision blurred and obscured. Starscream was a giant white and red blur. Burning tingles, buzzing noises surged in his head. His consciousness was hanging by thread. "Now which do you prefer?" The Seeker purred. "To speak?" He glided the prod, the metal screeched horrifyingly along his slender sharp fingers, "Or to scream?" Starscream activated the Prod. Fowler clenched his fists, dreading the inevitable pain. But he bit his tongue, remaining silent. "I see…" Starscream hummed, touching the Prod to Fowler's cheek. He flinched at the cold metal. "That's okay." He teased. "I'm sure _Selena,_" Fowler twitched at her name,"Will enjoy loosening your tongue."

"That I will." Selena floated in, perching on Starscream's shoulder.

"Ah Selena," Starscream announced, cooing slyly, "What brings you here?"

"Had a little issue." A hidden glare nested beyond her smile. "Apparently the _others _acquired a unique _stone._" Starscream caught on to her hints. Judging by his reaction, Selena assumed he was as in the dark as she was. But they both were aware or suspected Megatron acquired more than just the chunk he had.

"I'm sure it's due to an imbecilic oversight." Selena smiled. Starscream called Megatron an imbecile. "I know how to cheer you up." He sang, wriggling a brow. Selena cocked an eye, intrigued by his notion. "Agent Fowler has made the foolhardy decision to remain silent."

Selena giggled scathingly. "Well in the Country America he has that right." She elucidated, empathizing with Fowlers admirable yet recklessly stubborn antics. "_On the ground _he can remain silent. Even plead the fifth."

"What about in this room? On this ship?" Starscream purred wolfishly.

Selena deliciously skated her tongue over her top lip. "All human rights are null and void." With a wave of her hand a chain rattled and slithered around Fowler's neck. "But of course if you wish to not speak, that's your choice." the chain end dug into Fowler's mouth. The link severed and clamped to his tongue. Just enough to have a grip, not piercing the flesh. Fowler whimpered terrifyingly. Selena's eyes twinkled. "I'll just be forced to wrench your tongue from your mouth."

"Now, now Selena," Starscream lowered her hand with two fingers, "Let's not be rash." He reasoned sardonically. "If his tongue is removed, he can no longer speak. And if he can't speak we'll have no reason to keep him alive." He raised a sneaky eye, "You'll no longer be able to enjoy yourself. Your fun will end." Selena heaved impatiently. During his many years of _loyal service _to Megatron, Starscream taught himself how to play on Megatron's Cruel Vanity. Selena's Sadistic Vanity was a well tuned lute he could play with absolute precision. Flaring her temper was even easier.

Selena reluctantly removed the chain from Fowler's tongue, but kept it around his neck. Being denied her fun is similar to signing a death warrant. She would not hesitate to take out her frustration on Fowler's neck. "I do believe I've granted you a postponement with death, Agent Fowler." Starscream boasted mischievously. Fowler spat and hawked fervently, desperately cleansing his mouth of the lingering iron taste. The sudden urge to disinfect his mouth overcame him. When he got home he was going to brush with five different varieties of toothpaste, and mouthwash. "You can repay me for my kindness. All I ask in return is the location of the Autobot base." Fowler rolled his eyes. "A meager price, I think."

"Sorry. I'm fresh out of bases. How's about an IOU?" Fowler joked smugly.

Starscream's brow twitched. Selena groaned, feigning dread. "And the detestable human humor continues to SURFACE!" Starscream jabbed the prod into Fowler's ribs. The Agent felt a crack, then white hot flashes of pain dispersing throughout every pore and muscle. His crusted wounds bled fresh blood, the wound opening further and adding to the excruciations. "I honestly do not understand humans." He remarked, not letting the prod leave Fowler. "Why do they jest when pain is inflicted?" He twisted the prod, pressed in and retracted. Fowler hung limply, panting heavily. Mentally he praised it was over. But deep down he knew it was far from finished. "Selena you've lived among _these…_" he clamped two claws to Fowler cheeks, "_creatures,_" he labeled in revulsion, "For 15 years, yes?"

She scaled her hand, "Give or take a couple months."

"Why do they joke whilst in pain?"

"Humor is said to ease the pain." She answered indifferently. Attaining Fowler's full yet hazy attention, Selena tapped her skull. "It's all in the mind, you see." She chuckled. "In all beings – organic or otherwise – the brain is the god among organs. It commands and directs every last bodily function and reflex." She unleashed a kick to Fowler's groin. A high pitch wail erupted from the human. "This includes pain." Fowler huffed gruffly, saliva preserved as venom dripped down his mouth. "By laughing or having something to laugh at, the mind distracts itself from the responsive nerve endings receiving the jolts of pain." Selena floated leisurely to Agent Fowler, draping her arm loving around his shoulders. "And unfortunately," She crooned, shoving a finger in the bullet wound and twisted. Fowler's wail transformed into pathetic whimpers, "Human law enforcement and military men are trained to fight until the last breath."

"What encourages this behavior?"

Selena removed the finger, putting herself in Fowler's direct line of sight. "The delusion of a rescue." Fowler gritted his teeth, confirming Selena's suspicions. "Unfortunately for you, Agent Fowler, the rescue you so foolishly prayed for has pulled out."

"What?" He breathed in alarm. Starscream cocked a bewildered brow. His attention was caught by her folding her hands behind her back. She crossed her fingers. Starscream inwardly smirked. _A pretense. _Which meant the bots were either close by or closing in.

"Three humans were found earlier." Selena informed him. "Held captive by three Cons." Reaching into her hat she removed the cell phone, dangling it by the chain as if it were a bounty prize. "This phone belongs to one of them." Fowler's gaze flared in fear. "Don't worry. They weren't harmed. The Autobots came to their rescue." She narrowed her eyes, searching for the right expression. "And then they bailed."

Fowler turned his head away, lowering his gaze as he tried to hide him somber disappointment. _The bots…left? _He couldn't believe it. _Why would they save me? _He cursed his foolish hopes. He's rude, crude, a jerk, the bots have saved the world so many times and he scolded them for collateral damage. _Now what do I do?_

Selena folded her arms, smile proudly. Starscream touched two fingers to her shoulder, stepping forward to take over. "My dear Agent Fowler," Fowler shook his head, facing the Seeker, "As my young friend has so accurately stated, the Autobots have abandoned you." He towered over the human, chuckling forebodingly. "As such our time together has been extended. But as you've no doubt surmised: Selena can be quite brutal and quite impulsive." He added derogatorily. Selena kicked a foot out. Starscream raised a hand. The foot connected with the back of his palm. "Case in point." He moved her back. Selena rasped offensively, replacing Rafael's phone under her hat. "I am the only one who can keep her at bay. Meaning _I _am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know, or…" He activated the prod, edging the device in suspenseful slowness toward Fowler.

"Please…no more…" Fowler begged dryly, "They're in…" Starscream drew the prod closer. Fowler moved away, "Secret Government base."

A pleased expression beamed on Selena. "Go on." Starscream urged. Gunshots were heard beyond the door. Selena faced the door, glaring in annoyance. She knew those gunshots anywhere. Fowler Starscream was more bewildered than angered. raised his head with glee. Those gunshot sounds were similar to Energon blasters. Autobot blasters. _They're here? _The Eradicons standing guard charged their blasters, keeping an ear to the door as they awaited the assailants. "Yes?" Starscream chortled to Fowler.

"In the old Steel Mill." Fowler answered, mischief in his tone. "Or was it in that carnival fun house?" he smarted off. His humor returned.

Starscream roared frustratingly. Selena clenched an irritated fist. Starscream rammed the prod into Fowler once more. He drew it back. Selena unleashed a round house kick into his temple, cutting his head open. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE AL-SPARK IS GOING ON OUT THERE?" Starscream roared. "Get your exhaust pipes out there and find out!" The Eradicons scrambled out the door, dashing down the hallway.

Selena sighed tetchily, holding a hand to her aching head. "This is what I get for playing with my prey. Should have killed the bots before those brats arrived."

"GRRR! THE…AUTO…BOTS!" He lashed his hand back, inadvertently impaling Fowler with the prod. "I sincerely hope our ship will not have to share the same fate as the mines."

"It won't." Selena assured him. "I'll handle this." She floated for the door.

"No." Starscream pinched her leg, drawing her back. "Remain here." He ordered. Selena furrowed her brow confusedly. "If the Autobots have the stone, I'm sure they will not hesitate to use it against you."

"I buried it under the floor."

"Obviously you underestimate the raw strength of us Cybertronians." Demonstrating his point, Starscream pierced his razor dagger fingers into the floor. His fingers filed on the metal as he removed his fingers. A glimmer of light shimmered, fining the sharpness. It was a clean stab. Selena swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. She could only imagine what those claws could do to her. "Now remain here. Perhaps we can rip Government Base location out of this…" he poked the unconscious Fowler like a slab of meat, "Human filth. Seeing as he isn't exactly forthcoming with the Autobot base."

"Can't exactly interrogate what does speak." She clamped a hand to his face, shifting it from side to side. "At least he's not dead." She let his head drop. "But I doubt he'll be talking anytime soon."

"Oh I beg to differ." Starscream rumbled, his anxiety rising as the battle beyond the door grew louder. "WAKE UP YOU LUMP OF FLESH!" Selena slapped Fowler across the face.

"Grandma…Is it cookie time?" He uttered drunkenly. Selena and Starscream exchanged baffled glances. "I would like…chocolate milk." Starscream growled impatiently. Selena face palmed herself in ridicule. Energon isn't compatible with human nervous systems. Fowler was tortured into a rambling stupor. Booming footsteps were heard stampeding to the brig.

"Great!" Selena slapped her thighs. "Now what? We can't question…can't question…" Selena touched a hand to her woozy head. "Can't…ugh…ugh…" Selena lost altitude, falling to her knees.

"Selena? What is wrong with you?" The Seeker asked. One could almost hear the concern in his voice.

"Uranium…" She grumbled. Dry heaves spilled from her throat. Sweat dripped into her enraged eyes as she glared to the door. "It's close."

"Closer than you think."

Selena and Starscream glanced up. Arcee positioned herself in the overhead light, blaster aimed for Starscream. Attached to her hand was the uranium chunk Miko and Jack. The Seeker retaliated, aiming his blaster to Fowler. Bumblebee and Bulkhead burst through the brig door, joining the stand off. They may not have been in sight, but Selena was confident Jack, Rafael, and Miko were close by.

"I wouldn't." Arcee warned Starscream.

"Oh but I might." Starscream practically dared her. "I may be persuaded to stay my hand," he chortled, his shifty eyes roaming over all Autobots present, "Provided little Arcee here relinquishes the uranium to me." Selena groaned sickly, falling to her hands.

"Not happening." Arcee declared, confident it was an unlikely outcome. "You may as well hand Fowler over." She advised, her blast hand twitching. "Without Selena you have no chance of defeating us."

"I don't have to defeat you." Starscream assured her slyly. "Just get around you." He edged his blaster closer to Fowler. Bulkhead and Bee took a step closer. "Go ahead!" Starscream dared. "Take the shot. Maybe my lifeless corps will tense on impact and I'll fire a shot." He charged his blaster an extra level, upping his blast power. "Turning dear Agent Fowler into nothing more than a splattered scorch mark on the floor. At least we'll finally have a reason to paint." Bumblebee shuddered. Morbid images beyond what he thought he'd ever envision.

Selena lied on the ground, groaning in anguish as the effects of the Uranium seeped through every pore and sapped the strength right from her. Her skin was losing its color. Her sight was blurring. The Autobots were fuzzy bulks. Her throat was becoming dry. Whenever she exhaled sickly moans sounded from her throat. A couple times she choked or gagged.

"I'm waiting." Starscream sang tauntingly, poking the pikes of his blaster into Fowler.

Arcee bite her lip, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. It wasn't uncommon was an armed Cybertronian to fire a shot upon being fatally injured. Even their mechanical ligaments had reflexes. Regardless, she couldn't give up their only leverage over Selena. But she couldn't allow Fowler to perish. Well she could, but Optimus would never allow the matter to rest.

Arcee sighed in defeat. "Here." She let the stone fall from her wrist.

Starscream caught the stone, holding it between two fingers mockingly. "Wise choice." He tucked the stone into his chest plate. The oppressive veil lifted itself from Selena's shoulder. But just barely. At least her vision cleared. Using Starscream as a balance post she pulled herself up, struggling to stand. "Now Agent Fowler, Selena, and I will take our leave." He declared triumphantly.

"The Emu says YEAAAAH!" Fowler blurted out of nowhere, distracting Starscream.

Bumblebee took the first shot, knocking Starscream's blaster away from Fowler. Bulkhead followed through. Selena was still woozy in the head, but she dropped herself to her knees and punched the ground. Bulkhead's feet sank into the ground to the thigh. Arcee began firing up Selena. Starscream scooped her up and strafed back. He dodge rolled to the side. He tossed up Selena, jumped into vehicle mode and caught her in his cock pit. The Seeker rocketed from the brig, barreling down the hall. Selena looked out the hull. Jack, Miko, and Rafael were hiding around a corner. Her fingers curled with impatience. "Those kids…"

"What of them?" Starscream rumbled, soaring outside.

Selena moved her beret visor over her eyes. Folding her arms she slumped into Starscream's seat, propping a foot on the dash. "They don't learn." She reached in and removed Rafael's phone, marveling at the device. "And if that's the case," she opened the phone and scrolled through his contacts list, coming across a number labeled _home._ "Perhaps its time I educate them on the situation they're truly in."

**That's all for now folks. I'll try not to be gone for too long this time.**


	11. Proving  A  Point

**Proving**

**A**

**Point**

**Under the duress of being found by one of my crazed fans – who shall remain nameless because they know who they are – I have decided to update.**

_**Selena has Rafael's Cell Phone. Wondering what she plans to do? I don't think I should tell you. =^_^=. But because you guys love me so much and I love you, I will proceed with the fic. Okay let's see…**_

* * *

><p>From the sky above the docked Decepticon ship, Starscream and Selena watched as the Autobots escaped from the Nemesis. Dashing through and out of the gorge, heading back to their base. All common sense told Starscream to pursue them. Monitor their movements, map out specific landmarks, and locate the whereabouts of their base. There was just one contingency preventing him from doing so.<p>

"What are we waiting for?" Selena moaned. Her skin was losing its color with every sweat drop that beaded down her brow. The energy emitting Uranium Starscream had tucked in his glove compartment was sapping her strength. The lack of direct contact lessened the effects. But they still left her disoriented. "Let's get after them."

"Not before we dispose of the stone." He finalized. Starscream rotated and jetted off towards a mountainous region. Selena sneered her lip, growling in the back of her throat. "You are of no use to me or anyone in the state you're in." He explained the seriousness of her condition. "We must deal with the stone."

"Then deal with it!" Selena demanded, rising from the seat. "I have another engagement to attend to."

"I heard nothing of this." Starscream stated, feeling blindsided. "What does this engagement entail?"

"Proving a point." She said flatly. "Open up." She requested in a droning tone.

Starscream felt the temptation to argue. But something told him he would get anywhere. He came to a halt. "Contact me when you are finished." The cockpit popped open with a startling whoosh. Selena held her hat in place. "I'll have Soundwave send a ground bridge."

"Don't wait up." She stated flirtatiously, placing a foot on the ledge. Selena leaned forward, marveling at the 13,000 foot drop which teased her rushing adrenaline. "I plan to take in the afternoon breeze."

"Don't take in too much." Starscream chuckled mischievously. "Air isn't healthy for you adrenaline junkies."

"Yeah. Yeah." She waved off. With a quick salute, Selena pirouetted on the one foot and dove backwards, plummeting for the ground below. The roar of Starscream's engines reached her ears through the guts whistling past her ears. The veil the uranium cast left Selena. She flipped around, coming to a halt in dead air just in time to watch Starscream vanish beyond the clouds. "Hmph." She chuckled dryly. "I didn't know he cared."

Holding her palm to her forehead like a visor, Selena examined the quilted desert region. Miles of rocky cliffs, gorges, and the little town of Jasper were all displayed in a neat real life map. The city, its border, its landmarks – Selena felt like an all seeing deity. The young species of peons – human kind, half of which she out aged by several centuries – ignorant of her presence and unaware she was virtually watching them. How could she not feel like a god? Now to demonstrate her power.

Selena dug Rafael's phone from her cap. Looking through his contact list, she found the number labeled _Home._ Her thumb moved to OK and began the call. The thumb stopped, hovering an inch over the button. For a moment she stared dazedly to the number. All she would need to do was call the number, talk to whomever answered, and she would know where Rafael lived. Yet…for some reason…she couldn't bring herself to do it. To bring Rafael's parents into her mess…didn't seem right. Why let them know she was coming? Or involve them?

"I wonder…" Selena tapped her ear com, shedding the visor over her eyes. The mouth piece extended. "Scan." The visor displayed a global map to the command. She cocked an intrigued brow. "Location: United States - Jasper, Nevada." The globe tilted and rolled onto the US. A red ping dropped on Nevada and zoomed in. "Trace phone number: 1(775) ***-****." The number was entered. The scan zoomed in on homes in a residential sector of the city. It followed a numeric trail, weeding through the houses associated with the number. _Location found._ The Scouter texted. _24578 Rodeo CT. 100 miles from current location._ A recollecting jolt shocked Selena. "I know that Neighborhood." She sat on the air, crossing her legs and scratching her chin pensively. "Quiet and serene. Perfect for Rafael." Selena scrolled through the rest of his contacts. Cousins, uncles, aunts…friends. "Hm?" A number of interest was found. Jack Darby. Selena smiled intriguingly. "What do you know?"

* * *

><p>After a long day of fighting, battling, and struggling for survival, the Autobots were more than relieved to finally arrive safely back to the base. Fowler was laid on a hospital bed. His health was monitored by a heart monitor. The Energon that was inflicted upon him, the effects had subsided. However the lingering deliriousness would take a while to subside.<p>

Ratchet's arm was trussed up in a metal sling. An injury he suffered from demolishing zombie Autobots Megatron resurrected with the Dark Energon. Bulkhead was scolded for allowing the children to tag along to a highly dangerous Decepticon war zone. The Wrecker apologized for his bungle, then Miko stated it was all her idea. They wanted to see Selena. Who, to the Autobots horror, the three children discovered was their sure-to-be former classmate. Optimus apologize for the lie. But it was necessary if it meant keeping them safe.

Jack was still having a panic attack. First Megatron, who is suppose to be MIA returns. Now Selena, who appears to be a normal teen but in reality is an alien from a far away planet, is out for blood against the Autobots and they were caught up in it.

"I gather it was Selena who injured you three severely." Optimus assumed.

"Yeah." Arcee answered dully. "She banged us up pretty good."

"What's worse is that she treats it like a game." Bulkhead stated in revulsion. "She's the only organic being I know who smiles while inflicting pain."

"It's called Sadism." Ratchet rumbled, self cursing himself. "Selena has been fighting, killing for so long…" he shook his head, dreading the images, "Her mentality has evolved to a point where it can only make her smile. Sadness isn't an emotion she can afford. Only anger."

"I still say she's one of those Villains with a heart." Miko partially disagreed. Optimus and Ratchet raised questioning brows. "Before this whole butt kicking battle began – totally awesome by the way," she fantasized, making Jack roll his eyes, "She opened a vent, wanting us to take cover."

^_It's true!_^ Bumblebee hooted. ^_Selena even said she didn't want to involve them._^ Ratchet was taken aback by the news. ^_Even when they showed up with the Uranium she didn't raise a hand to them._^

"Uranium?" Optimus questioned Miko, Jack, and Rafael. "How did you come across the material?"

"It was in the room we were locked in." Miko answered since she was the one who found it. "We found it and used it."

"And no the Cons aren't using it to control her." Jack added, disrupting Ratchet's chance to ask. "Selena made it more than clear she joined them of her own choice." He stated sadly. "And what was worse was if Raph hadn't been able to locate her, she would have killed Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee."

"What became of the Uranium?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream _persuaded me _to hand it over." Arcee admitted shamefully. "Who knows what he's doing with it."

"How did you find Selena, anyway?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"I tracked her with my phone and computer." He reached into his bag, recalling stuffing his computer and phone inside. "All I had to do was call her and…" his hand scrambled though the bag, "And…" fear rose in his voice. "Where is it?" He cringed.

^_Where's what?_^ Bumblebee asked.

"My phone!" He searched his pockets. "I can't find it!"

"Don't tell me you lost your phone." Miko whined exasperatedly.

Dread flowed over Jack. "Don't tell me you dropped it on the ship!" Rafael froze, confirming Jack's fear. Jack groaned miserably. "As if things weren't bad enough. Now we have to worry about Cons tracking you through caller ID!"

"Maybe we can make a run back for it." Bulkhead proposed. "I bet the Cons haven't relocated."

"You three are in no condition to make ANY sort of run." Ratchet reprimanded, seating Arcee on the sick bed. "Your wounds may be superficial but they are still severe."

^_But we can't leave Raph's phone on the enemy ship._^ Bumblebee pleaded to Ratchet and Optimus. ^_Who knows what they could learn?_^

"I agree." Optimus spoke. Bumblebee could sense a _but _coming on. "But I'm afraid I must agree with Ratchet." Bumblebee dropped his head. "None of us are well enough to handle any further confrontation."

"Then what do we do about Raph's phone?" Miko stressed.

"I sincerely doubt the Decepticons have knowledge of human technology." Ratchet scoffed.

"But Selena does." Bulkhead informed him ominously. "And Cons are known to pick up on new tech fast." Rafael clawed his fingers through his hair. His stomach churned in sickly knots as he groaned glumly.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Miko halted the deliberation, already knowing where the subject was leading. "Now I can…agree," she air quoted sarcastically, "That Selena is a little off beat."

"A little?" Jack scoffed.

Miko shoved his face. "Not the point." She snarled. "Selena wouldn't rat us out to the Cons. She tried to help us." Rafael glanced to her solemnly. Not that he didn't agree…but…Selena…Selena just wasn't…the same.

_Ring-ring-ring. _Jack's phone rang. "We can receive calls?" He gasped.

"Security measures prevent calls from going out." Ratchet informed him. "Coming in is a different story."

"Who is it?" Arcee wondered.

"It's…Raph?" Bumblebee booped confusedly. Glancing to Rafael, he knelt down and poked the boy, making sure he was real."

"Cut it out. I'm real!" He snapped. "Someone's calling on my phone!" He panicked. Ratchet immediately jumped to the computer, scanning the area for Rafael's incoming call to Jack's cell phone.

^_Must be the Cons!_^ Bumblebee glared. ^_Selena gave you up._^

"No." Raphael whimpered, unable to believe she would do something like that.

"I managed to isolate and locate the signal of your phone." Ratchet informed him, bringing up a map. "This is odd." He rumbled.

"What is?" Rafael asked. The ringing stopped.

"The call originated…from…" He narrowed down the search, "13,000 ft in the air…100 miles from Jasper?" From his tone, the bots and children could hear the astonishment he tried to suppress. "20 of those miles are west of the gorge where the Nemesis was located." Meaning the phone was no longer on the ship. Somewhat of a comfort. Now all that was left to determine was who had his phone. "From what I can gather the signal hasn't moved."

"If it was coming from the ship, wouldn't the signal be moving?" Bulkhead questioned factitiously.

^_You would think. Yet the cell phone isn't moving._^

"Maybe it's not coming from the ship." Arcee assumed drearily. "I saw Starscream hovering around as we made our escape."

"Why would he waste his time calling us?" Ratchet rationalized. "He could have just followed you."

"Then what other explanation is there?" Arcee demanded he answered.

"Selena flies!" Miko cheered. "She zips all over the place."

"No way!" Bulkhead laughed. "An organic at that height!"

"She is no run of the mill organic, Bulkhead." Optimus reminded his tediously. "Magneetians can soar to amazing heights without complication."

^_Then…that means…_^ Bumblebee was interrupted by the phone ringing again.

Jack curled his fingers tightly around it, desperately wanting it to shut off. "What…what do I do?" He panicked.

"Come here." Ratchet scooped up Jack, placing him on the control panel. Ratchet quickly ran a program, receiving a green light. A phone hook emerged from a drawer in the panel. Jack walked along the panel, jumping to the metal platform. "Place the phone here." Ratchet instructed. Jack obliged. The phone immediately connected with Ratchet's server. "Go ahead and answer and put your phone on speaker. We'll be able to hear her. And if she's with a Con, they won't be able to ascertain our location."

Jack nodded. Taking in a deep, pressured breath, Jack swallowed a nervous lump and pressed the call button. His mouth opened, mind going blank, unable to think of a salutation. He looked to the bots for support. Arcee nodded to the apprehensive boy, giving him the go ahead to answer. Jack cleared his throat, making another attempt. "Heh…heh-heh-hello?" He face plamed himself, cursing himself for sounding so stupid.

A creepy maniacal giggle was heard on the monitor. The feed worked. "_You sound as if you're answering a ransom call Jack._" The voice mocked. Ratchet glared his eyes hatefully. It was Selena. "_Or maybe you're more like that nerd eagerly awaiting the phone call from your cheerleader fantasy girl._"

"You're not going to tell me you called in order to insult me!" Jack roared impatiently.

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess even aliens need a pointless quirk to fill their lives.<em>"

"We all have our quirks, Jack." She chortled cynically, sitting back in the imaginary airborne beach chair. "Sonic the Hedgehog eats chilly dogs, Mario and Luigi are mushroom and spaghetti fiends, and Daffy Duck is an obnoxious narcissist." She attempted to scan for Jack's cell. The search was incomplete. "Here's another one: _My Scouter's unable to detect your Cell signal. _Which leads me to believe Fowler when he said the bots were hiding in a _Government Base_." She heard Jack suck on his teeth nervously as he searched for a way to change the subject. Selena couldn't resist laughing. "One can only wonder how many bases are in Nevada." She narrowed her eyes, envisioning Jack's soon to be horrified expression. "But it must be close if you and the bots can drive instead of bridge."

"_ENOUGH!_" Jack roared. "_WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?_" He demanded. "_With Raph's phone no less!_"

"TSK, TSK Jack. No call for such language." Selena smirked charmingly, amused by his rage. She could hear the fear in his tone. He was still rattled by what transpired several deca minutes earlier. "Speaking of Raph, though, is he there?" She chimed. "He's actually the reason why I called."

* * *

><p>"Why should we let you talk to him?" Arcee growled intensely. "What do you want from him?"<p>

"_Nothing._" She answered simply. "_I want nothing from him._"

"Nothing?" Arcee scoffed bewilderedly. "What do you mean nothing?"

"_For a highly advanced robot, Arcee, you're quite dense_." Arcee bit her lip grudgingly. "_I have the phone of a human of interest!_" She stressed her point arrogantly. "_If it were anyone else, this phone would be scanned and everyone on the list would be reduced to ash and the area around them!_" Rafael gasped aloud, imagining his neighborhood noting but a pile of dust. Though it may have been a generalization of a harsh fact, Optimus and Ratchet could not help perceiving the statement as a threat. Bumblebee moved a protective foot in front of Rafael, edging it back as a sign for Rafael to stay back. The small spectacled boy touched a hand to him, wanting him to stop. By the look in his eyes, Rafael was considering talking to her. He wasn't going to deny his fear. But…she must have a legitimate reason for calling. "_Now I'll ask again? Where…is…Rafael?_"

* * *

><p>Selena juggled her leg impatiently, tapping the phone as she waited for Rafael to come to the phone. Waiting for the boy to gain the courage to speak, Selena locked onto the Nemesis. The Energon in the ship's engine was at full capacity. They were ready to take off. <em>I can catch up later.<em>

Rapid warning blips alarmed from northeast. The target was 15,000 ft in the air, traveling at mach 2. It was registered as Cybertronian. Selena locked on to the incoming target. A wave of misery flushed through her. The incoming aircraft was a sickeningly familiar monstrous jet that she had the displeasure of flying in. _Megatron! _She snarled. His energy signature vanished beyond the gorge where the ship was located. She furrowed her brow suspiciously. _I wonder where you've been all day._

"_I'm here._" Rafael's choppy voice came through, interrupting her train of thought. Selena's amusement faded. Rafael was shaken up too.

Distinctive whispers were heard clearly coming from the background. They had her on speaker. Selena licked her suddenly dry lips. "Hey there Raph," She greeted sincerely, "You should _really _learn to keep better track of your things."

"_Yeah…uh…sorry about that._"

"Don't be sorry." She waved off nonchalantly. "Trust me, I've lost my fair share of phones." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously, by the lack of sniggers, she had failed.

"_Selena uh…_" Selena shifted uncomfortably. Rafael's unease was contagious.

* * *

><p>Rafael fiddled with his fingers. Words jumbled in his brain like a game of scrabble. "Thanks uh…for finding my phone."<p>

"_No problem._" Rafael exhaled heavily with relief."_Just keep a better eye on it._" She warned playfully. "_Next time it may not be me that you speak with._"

Ratchet slammed a fist into the wall, scaring the Rafael, Jack, and Miko. "Enough chatter!" He declared in a warmongering tone. "Why are you calling?"

Selena unleashed a shrill cackle. Chills ran down Ratchet's spine. She sounded like a psychopath. "_Well, well Ratchet it's nice to here from you._" She sang mockingly. "_How's the scar? You and Agent Fowler share them in common._" Optimus's eyes fell onto the bloodied Agent. "_You should have heard him scream, Ratchet._" She moaned climatically. "_I get chills just from thinking about it. Reminds me of Vida when I pieced her apart._" Blissful shudders sounded through the com.

Ratchet slammed his fist down again. "ANSWER ME, SELENA!"

Optimus slapped a hand to his shoulder, pulling the heated medic back. "Selena, what is the nature of your call?" He requested calmly.

"_24578 Rodeo CT?_" Rafael gasped aloud. Bumblebee glanced to him with a confused stare.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Optimus rumbled defensively.

"_It should. It's Rafael's house_."

The entire base fell deafly silent. Miko and Jack brought their horrified attention to Rafael, fearing for him. Bumblebee had to kneel down and hold a hand behind the spectacled boy. His legs were about ready to give. "ALL LIES!" Ratchet broke up the silence. "My scanners show you are nowhere near the vicinity of Rafael's home!" He roared, stressing the issue as a means to calm the mood. "In fact you're about a hundred miles away."

"_It would appear your old age has affected your processor Ratchet._" Three consecutive taps were heard. "_Starscream had my phone transformed into a Scouter._" Ratchet's eyes widened fretfully.

"What's a Scouter?" Miko asked.

"It's similar to the scanners and com links we use." Optimus answered. "It's a unique headset which allows the user to communicate with others, detect oncoming signatures…"

"And apparently figure out where people live." Bulkhead finished heatedly.

"_And all I had to do was follow a phone number._" She bragged. Bumblebee revved ragingly. He stomped for the monitor, believing he could reach through and beat Selena senseless. Bulkhead held the young scout back, reminding him to remain calm. "_I may not be able to locate you base, Prime, but I sure as Hell can locate the homes of Miko, Jack, and Rafael._" And the two teens knew their numbers were on his phone. It may not have been their home numbers…but the idea she could find their homes scared them.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" Jack roared. Miko remained silent. Her host parents weren't her favorite people in the world. If they got a scare it would be the highlight of her life.

"Selena, why are you doing this?" Rafael begged to know. "Why did you scan my phone?"

"_To prove a point_." Rafael was dumbstruck silent. Before he could ask what she meant Selena hung up the phone, the signal disappearing.

* * *

><p>Selena tucked the phone back under her beret. Moving strands of hair from her face she gazed to the small town, looking down upon it with amazement.<p>

In just a couple of days, the lives of three human children - high school students - were so radically changed there were no hopes of normalcy ever playing a part. They could never live without shying away from a car or airplane fearing it was an Autobot or Decepticon. Their lives were irrefutably intertwined with a war…they weren't even aware was taking place. _Just like me._

The biggest joke to Selena, though, was there were thousands upon hundreds of thousands more people unaware of what is truly transpiring around. Ignorant of the true world in which they live. A world where it is not only Selena, the Decepticons, and the Autobots who are in disguise.

To think just below her feet was an entire city, a state, ignorant of what was truly happening around them. Above them was a child of Magtora. With a flick of her wrist she could warp and mangle only building she chose, or implode any car she wished. Hiding among them were Autobots and Decepticons. Surreptitiously fighting a war on another planet with no significant ties to them. Besides Energon deposits. And around them – Jack, Miko, and Rafael included – were members of their own government committing yet another cover up for the sake of _National Security. _To think all it would take to unravel the strings of peace and sew in the threads of Chaos would be a sudden appearance from her or the Cybertronians.

"Ignorance is bliss." She recited judgmentally, holding a praying hand to her heart. "Thomas Gray, you couldn't possibly have the slightest inkling as to how right you were." A malevolent giggle chirped from blood hungry mouth. "Or how easy it would be to shatter it."

"Ratchet, can you locate Selena?" Optimus asked hopefully.

"No can do." The medic reported, running a series of tracking programs. "Unless she uses Rafael's Cell phone, she's in the wind."

"What about the Scouter?" Arcee proposed anxiously. "Can you track it?"

"I may be able to lock onto her Scouter's unique signal." He concurred with the anxious two-wheeler. "But because she has yet to utilize it to contact us directly, I'm basically committing a blind search."

"So then our next mission is to get her to call us." Bulkhead rumbled disappointedly. "PFT! That'll be easy."

^_We could pretend she's won a cruise._^ Bumblebee joked.

"She's over 200 years old!" Ratchet exasperated derisively. "She knows that old trick!"

"Wait-wait a minute!" Jack sputtered in fright. "200! She's two hundred? I thought she was 18!"

"Magneetians age once every 15 years." Optimus explained calmly, wanting Jack to follow his lead. Jack, Miko, and Rafael's jaws dropped straight to the floor. "In human years she is 18. Magneetian wise she's exactly 270."

"Geeze." Miko scratched her head. "That's a lot of birthday candles."

"WHO CARES!" Jack boomed, startling the young girl. "I doubt that has anything to do about _the point! _" He referred to Selena's message. "What _point_ was she talking about? What's she talking about?" He asked Optimus. "You know what! On second thought, I don't want to know what she meant! In fact…" He huffed scathingly, "I don't even want anything to do with ANY OF THIS!"

"What do you mean?" Miko scoffed. "This is like one of those old spy movies."

"Except it's not a movie, Miko! It's real life! And right now," he pointed to the monitor, "Selena, YOU VILLAIN WITH A HEART, just threatened Raph!" Miko's expression saddened. She looked to the distraught Rafael. "For all we know she could be heading to his house right now."

"OH MY GOD!" Rafael panicked. "I HAVE TO GET HOME!"

^_I'LL TAKE YOU!_^ Bumblebee volunteered excitedly.

"No." Optimus held the overly excited scout back. "Remain here until fully recovered, Bumblebee." He ordered, directing his command to Bulkhead and Arcee as well. "I shall accompany Rafael home." Rafael blinked in awe. Bumblebee was fast, and he loved riding in him. But something about riding with Optimus gave him a rush like a roller coaster at a fair. "Ratchet, open a bridge to the border of Jasper. We do not want civilians panicking." Ratchet nodded and proceeded to open a bridge. "Rafael…" The Spectacled boy snapped to attention, "Be prepared."

"For what?"

"Anything."

* * *

><p>Evergreen, freshly mowed lawns adjoined to salmon and or beige colored homes lined the street in neat rows. Three foot hedges, each blossoming with their own category of flower, divided the homes. All cars were parked either in their garage or in the driveway. A couple had vehicles of guests parked out in the street. The street was somewhat closed in. To prevent oncoming cars from meeting in a collision, they were parked in the driveway. Over the doorways were name plaques of the families occupying the homes. Beware of dog signs were nailed to the backyard fence doors.<p>

Optimus drove nonchalantly through the quiet streets. Rafael explained to the Prime he wouldn't stick out as badly as he may have believed. Trucks stopped and drove through his neighborhood all the time. Moving, delivery, owned – all types.

Stopping on Marmalade Rd, the street perpendicular to Rodeo CT, Optimus let Rafael off. They were three houses from Rafael's. If Selena was waiting for him, Optimus did not want to give her cause for alarm. He was not about to risk a battle in the middle of a residential area.

Rafael stood rooted to his spot next to Optimus. The mere thought of rounding the corner and discovering Selena waiting terrified him. "Do not fear." Optimus soothed him quietly. "The device imbedded in your vest will allow us to remain in constant contact." Rafael touched the pendant hiding beyond his vest. "If something is amiss I will attempt a rescue by any means possible."

"What about the others?" Rafael trembled.

"They are undergoing medical treatment. And the line is closed so they will not hear whatever happens." From what they could gather, Optimus and Ratchet were able to determine Selena's Scouter could not follow a line back to the base – phone or comlink, open or closed. But to be on the safe side Optimus kept the line closed. More for his team's sake than anything. He knew if they heard a battle they would leave the base and come for him. And they were in no shape to do so.

"Proceed." Optimus urged him. "I will be here."

Rafael nodded shakily. His legs mustered tiny half steps, the knees almost giving out. Then he managed to take normal strides. As he rounded the corner his house came into view. Rafael could not help looking up and down the streets, ensuring himself no one was going to sneak on him. So far nothing. He proceeded down the street, trying to keep his pace normal and not out of the ordinary. His neighbor's cars were absent from their driveways. Across the street, Mrs. Anderson's Chihuahua was digging at the window, barking at the air and anything that passed. He waved to passing by cars with friendly faces of which he knew. Slowly he began to relax.

"Ah Rafael, there you are." Rafael whipped around in fear. His fear quickly subsided. An old man with snow white hair and goatee hobbled to Rafael with a walking stick. He wore thick black sunglasses, protecting his sensitive eyes from the setting sun. It was Markel Johansson - his next door neighbor. "I was worried. You usually come home after school."

"Hello Mr. Johansson." Rafael greeted happily. "I was just…" he slapped his thighs, not knowing what to say, "Hanging out with some friends."

"Yes I met one of them." Johansson announced elatedly. "Lovely young lady. Nice too."

"Young Lady?" Optimus edged closer to the corner, bringing Johansson and Rafael into view.

"Yes." He reached into his pocket. Rafael's eyes widened when the old man produced his Cell Phone. "Asked me to return this to you."

"My phone!" He gasped. Rafael whipped around, his scared eyes roving over every inch of his block. Selena handed his neighbor his phone. How did she even know who Johansson was?

"_Remain calm, Rafael._" Optimus soothed him. "_Though we cannot locate Selena via Scouter, my scanner can detect fluxes in the magnetic field._" Rafael licked his dry lips. His nerves rattled. Optimus did not mention, however, Selena had to use her powers in order to find her. Regardless, that spike would be infinitesimal at best. He needed to stay focused.

"Is something wrong Lil' Rafael?" Johansson asked, getting to eye level.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rafael shook his head, easing his tense mind. "Um…who…What young lady are you talking about?"

"The young Miss with the purple hair." Rafael's eyes flared fearfully. "Weird one she was." He pointed to Rafael's home. "She was just standing here, looking at your house as if she'd never seen one before." Rafael couldn't help glancing to and from Optimus, hoping the Prime heard what he did. "I asked her if I could help her with something. And in the sweetest and most polite manner she asked if I knew you."

"What…" Rafael swallowed an augmenting lump, "What'd you tell her?"

"I told her I've been your neighbor for years. That's when she gave me the phone."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Actually she's standing across the street there." Johansson pointed behind Rafael. "MISS SMITH!" Rafael twisted around. Optimus's headlights cocked to the left. Dread and self loathing flowed over him. Selena was standing only ten feet away and he didn't even notice her walk up. A malicious smile, a wolfish gaze – She was expecting Rafael to return home. What's worse, when she smirked to Optimus, she knew he would come with an Autobot. "Miss Smith I told you there was nothing to worry about." Johansson chortled lovingly, walking up with a restless Rafael. "Rafael would have come back."

"I couldn't help worrying." She responded with feigned sincerity, meeting them across the way. "When he dropped the phone I thought something happened."

"Well nothing did." He patted Rafael's on the back. "Now if you two will excuse me I have to return to my CSI." He tipped his fingers like a hat, "It's been a pleasure, Miss Smith."

Selena bowed her head. "Pleasure was all mine." With a farewell wave Johansson took his leave. Rafael and Selena waved goodbye, watching the old man vanish into his house. "You have some nice neighbors."

"Egh…I guess…" Rafael shrugged. "They have their moments, though."

"Everyone does." Rafael turned to face the bleak faced girl. "I confuse you, don't I?"

"No. You confuse Jack and Arcee. I'm only confused about what point you were trying to make."

"My point…Rafael…" the emotion left her tone, "Is the realization as to how deep in this situation you're truly in."

"Situation?"

"Do you know why I called you before I arrived to your house?" She quizzed him indifferently. "Or why I handed your phone to a neighbor and waited for you to arrive?" Rafael shrugged and shook his head no. Selena leaned down, coming to his level and making Rafael take a step back. "Because as of two days ago you have become part of a war. And in war," her attention fell onto Rafael's house and Mr. Johansson's, "those that you love tend to get involved one way or another."

"DON'T BRING THEM INTO THIS!" Rafael pleaded hoarsely. "Please Selena! I know you don't want to hurt innocent people!"

"You're right. I don't. But the Decepticons will."

"I don't-"

"I found your house in a matter of seconds, Raph! I arrived in minutes!" She blurted, stressing the severity of the situation. "Soundwave – the faceless eyes and ears of the Cons – could have done all that in seconds or milliseconds! And by the time you would have arrived this entire block would have been leveled into a parking lot!"

Rafael thought back to his first time seeing the Cons and Bots fight. From what he's also seen in the last two days, the Decepticons don't hesitate to destroy buildings around them. Whether or not humans are present, they destroy whatever they can touch. That's when he figured it out. "You called to get me away from the bots." He groaned gloomily.

Selena bobbed her head slowly. "I hoped I could dissuade you from returning to the bots. Just as you've tried with me and the Cons."

"Why?"

"Because 30 years ago I wasn't meant to be part of this war. And neither are you. But unlike me you still have a chance to get out." She glanced back to Optimus. "And the not-so-in-disguise Autobot there knows it."

Rafael lowered his gaze. Sadly he found truth in her words. This battle between Autobots, Decepticons, it didn't involve him in the slightest. After what happened on the ship, the canal where he raced his car, the gorge – Rafael felt he was ready to go into retirement and collect a pension for it. Jack made it clear he was ready to call it quits. Could anyone blame him? If today was an _average _day, one would scarcely imagine what hectic days were like. Of course Miko was going to stay. Any excuse to ditch school, she'd jump off a bridge with yarn as her bungee cord. But Rafael…Rafael felt…caught in the middle. He could leave and pretend like none of it happened. He could return to his normal life of school and family. Or he could continue associating with the Autobots, and spending time Bumblebee whom he has create a special bond.

"I'm staying." Selena cocked a brow. "With the Autobots – I'm staying." Rafael locked his hard brown eyes onto Selena. The Magneetian found herself intimidated. "I may be human…but I feel that I'm helping them by being their friend."

"Friends do help." Selena agreed diffidently.

"That's why I want to help you. We're friends."

"I know we are."

"Then why…" Rafael trailed off, shaking his head, not wanting Selena to answer. "Never mind. I know why. But…" He added before Selena could protest, "I hope that doesn't mean…you won't…I don't know…have a Sundae with me."

Selena laughed warmly. The gesture was cute. "I would like that actually." He smile faded. "But I'm afraid, as of right now, we'd have to take a rain check." She approached Rafael. The boy, feeling less intimidated, allowed Selena to come in close. She outstretched a loving hand and ruffled his hair. "Keep my number in your phone." She requested genuinely. "And tell Jack and Miko I said to stay out of trouble."

"I'll make sure to tell Miko." Rafael and Selena laughed heartily.

Selena's Scouter blipped four times. Touching her ear the visor expanded. With a picture, an emergency message from Starscream was begging to be put through. Answering, a warning message corresponded across her screen. "I'd better get back." She staggered back, feeling rushed. "Looks like I'm missed."

"Then…I'll see you…later?" He asked hopefully.

"Keep my number!" Selena called back, running down the sidewalk. "We'll talk later." Rafael smiled brightly. Miko was right. Selena was a villain with a heart of gold. As she rounded the corner, Selena stopped next to Optimus. A dull sparking glare was directed to him. His face may have been obscured, but Selena could feel his eyes meeting hers. "They are now your responsibility." She warned with a monotonous tone. "As such…" a malicious smile crept across her lips, "Any harm that befalls them is on your hands." She licked her lips. "I guess that's one way to make Ratchet sweat."

Optimus severed the ear wig link, preventing Rafael from hearing. "Your behavior may be enigmatic to some," The Prime stated beforehand, ignoring the threat, "But I see through your mask."

"Do you now?" Selena mused. "Then by all means, continue." She dared him to continue playing psychoanalyst.

"You truly care for the children. You may scare them as a point to assuage their involvement. But will not use them as a means to an end."

"True, I won't use them." She waved apathetically. "But I will get rough should they continue to test me." Optimus kept his cool as the Magneetian's hostility rose. "I'm lenient for the most part, Optimus. But my patience does wear thin." A quick threatening glow flickered in her eyes. "Magda forbid that ever happens."

"Are you insinuating that it will?"

"With the way events are playing out I'm more likely to be a child on Christmas." She cooed childishly. "But if I see those kids again, Prime," she slapped a hand to Optimus's door. The Prime grunted and snarled, trying to suppress his pain as Selena slowly created a hand indentation in his armor. "You'll experience first hand the full extent of my wrath." Her hand slid down the body, stretching the palm print. Energy gathered at her feet. Selena rocketed from the ground, jetting to the clouds.

Optimus waited until Selena vanished from eyesight, then drove around the corner to check on Rafael. Seeing as it was getting late, Optimus decided to leave Rafael home. He did, however, choose to linger around for an hour or two. He needed double insurance Selena nor the Decepticons were going to make a second appearance.

* * *

><p><em>Megatron has returned from his self employed mission. He is quite peeved about our renegade operation involving the kidnap of Agent Fowler. We are near your position. Get airborne and await our arrival. ETA: 10 MINUTES!<em>

Selena hovered above the clouds, resting upon them as she catnapped to pass the time. The cool mist of he clouds splashed gently onto her sweat worn face, easing the overwrought muscles contributing to the throbbing headache pounding on her skull. A goodnights sleep will be her one saving grace from the long day.

Roars from a monstrous engine stirred her from her sleep. Selena peeked through an eye. Rather than be greeted by the pleasantness of the setting sky, Selena was blinded by a giant dark purple colored airship. "And so my good time ends." She dreaded tetchily. An under hatch grazed opened, inviting her inside. "Time to face the music."

* * *

><p>Megatron tossed and beat Starscream senseless into the bottom floor of the bridge, cursing his 2nd for disobeying his orders. Not only was he defiant, but he was also the cause for the severe damage to his ship. Not to mention allowing the Autobots to escape with his only remaining chunk of uranium – his only means of absolute control over Selena – unacceptable. He was ordered to await Megatron's command. To be on standby until Megatron said otherwise. No. Starscream went a-wall and acted on his own, and may have forever ruined his plans.<p>

Starscream bagged for his forgiveness, swearing up and down he only had his Master's best interests at heart. He merely wished to do away with Optimus. Make the earth easier for him to conquer, and then soon after the entire universe.

Megatron slammed a foot into his rebellious Commander's face, crushing him into the floor. Optimus was his rival, his to offline. No one else may steal away his long awaited victory. Not Starscream. Not Selena. "NOT ANYONE!"

"Uhh…" Grinding the ball of his foot into Starscream, Megatron turned and lifted his attention to the upper platform. Selena was on her hands and knees, leaned over the ledge. Fear lighted her face as Megatron bore his rage filled eyes into her. "I see mom is being punished by dad." She laughed nervously. Starscream edged his face from beneath the crushing foot, displaying his glaring eye, offended by being referred to as mom. Selena pointed a thumb to the door, "I'll just be on my way…" she crawled for the exit, "And…"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Megatron boomed commandingly.

"DUH! YES SIR!" She scrambled down to him, hovering with her hands folded submissively. He still wore the uranium. "Yeees oh wise leader of ours." She brown nosed, batting her eyes. With a beastly roar, Megatron backhanded Selena into a wall beneath the platform. The wall caved in. The Eradicons cringed and groaned, feeling the impact. Selena collapsed to the ground with a painful thud. Megatron bared his teeth in a blood thirsty sneer. "Okay…" She coughed, pushing up on her elbows, "I can admit it…" She spat blood onto the floor, "I probably…deserved that."

"Probably?" Megatron hummed outrageously, taking his foot from Starscream. The Seeker heaved with relief. But an overwhelming sense of fear filled his spark. Selena was in Megatron's line of fury. "Try undoubtedly!" He growled, trudging for her. "You allow Autobots onto my ship, children to run rampant, allow yourself to be outmaneuvered and outsmarted by said children and Autobots!" Selena felt arrows of failure strike every inch of her ego. "And now you vanish without a trace, and minutes later your Scouter signal is detect near that of an Autobot? Not just any Autobot." Megatron pinched the back of her shirt, hoisting her up like a cat by its neck. "But…OPTIMUS!" His blustering breath knocked her beret to the floor. His breath reeked of rust and oil…and a hint of coolant.

"Yeah…" Selena whipped the fowl smell from her face, "I guess that looks pretty bad."

"YOU…GUESS?" Megatron whipped her around and back into the wall. "You're a Magneetian!" Selena fell back into the floor again. "A wielder of magnetism! They all should have been putty in your HAND!" He stomped his foot down unto her, grinding her into the floor. Starscream watched in horror, covering his eyes. "But instead you allow three small children to get the better of you AND YOU RETREAT!" He stomped again, burying Selena further into the floor. A shield of kinetic energy built on her back, reducing the pain. If only that piece of Uranium weren't in his hand. "I should crush you like the worthless, wretched insect that you are."

"If I…was so…worthless," Selena stiffly twisted her head, aiming her defiantly smirking gaze to the fuming Decepticon Leader. Blood fell down her brow. "You wouldn't…have asked…for my aide…LORD MEGADICK!" Megatron roared and stomped on her again.

"LORD MEGATRON! WAIT!" Starscream implored him. "SHE MAY STILL SERVE A PURPOSE!" Megatron lightened his foot, glaring to his 2nd. Selena glowered to the seeker through blood stained eyes. _What is he doing? _"What I mean, in the utmost respect My Lord, is that I have a secondary plan that will put your plans back on course." Megatron raised an intrigued brow, a half smile creeping to his lips. "But they will require Selena."

Megatron removed his foot from Selena as he trudged to Starscream. The crushed Magneetian coughed heavily, hacking up residual blood lingering in her mouth. Drying the remaining blood on her lip on her wrist, Selena glared vengefully to Megatron, and then gazed appreciatively to the Seeker.

Megatron grasped onto Starscream's neck, lifting him so he could see into the devilish eyes of his Master. "Explain Starscream…quickly."

**That's all for now. I'm moving to one of my other fics. I will be back soon.**


	12. Respect your Decision But cannot Accept

**Respect your Decision**

**But cannot Accept it**

**Yell at me later for being gone for so long. I've been busy. **  
><strong>Okay. <strong>**After she was thrown around by Megatron for a couple minutes, Starscream assured Megatron that he could put his plans back on course, but would require Selena's aide, therefore granting Selena extra hours to live. But what plan could Starscream mean? And how does Selena play into this fiasco. **

**(-)(-)(-)**

"GRRR!" Selena growled, ragingly punching the wall of the medical bay. Her red eyes glowing the brightest red Starscream had ever seen. They almost lit up the entire room. "_NXE KXO XOCC TEOJ XO KXADB XO AJ?" _She howled in her native tongue! "_SEMMUDTADW MO? JMUJXADW MO UHEIDT?" _The scalpels and drills floated from the table, orbiting Selena like a planet. _"KHOUKAWD MO CAOB JEMO JXAK EVV KXO WHEIDT?"_

"If all that means you are upset-" Starscream ducked as a laser scalpel flew overhead, "I completely concur with your anger."

Selena halted the rampaging blows. "ANGER!" She spat, startling Starscream. "I'M FURIOUS!" She pushed off from the ground and got in Starscream's face. "MOSTLY AT YOU!"

"WHAT! ME?" Starscream shrieked in flabbergasted outrage. "WHAT FOR?"

Selena took a deep breath, relaxed her nerves and proceeded to say softly, "You said he was a little peeved." She pinched her fingers together, "A...LITTLE!" Starscream narrowed his eyelids, predicting her voice would rise again. "My body impressions on the bridge suggest he was," She got in his ear, "A LITTLE MORE THAN JUST PEEVED, STARSCREAM!"

Starscream's audio receptors whistled and rang. He gently pushed Selena back, waving a hand for her to wait a moment. Knocking his head he checked to make sure nothing came loose. He grinded and sharpened his fingers, snapping them. His hearing had returned. He folded one hand behind his back and swept the other out in a gesture, "Please continue with your rant. But do show mercy to an old seeker's listening mechanism, would you?"

Selena heaved in aggravation, but calmed down all the same. "On top of Megatron treating me like a floor mat, I am now part of a plan I didn't even know you hatched."

"Yes well..." Starscream mumbled, flourishing his hand so to entice his words to flow. "I concocted this plan during your absence. I intended to fill you in upon your return, but Lord Megatron returned before I could."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Would you be more inclined to believe me if I told you the specifics?"

"Depends on what they are and how I play a role in this..._plan _of yours."

"Oh trust me," Starscream purred, chuckling mischievously, "You play a significant role in my plan."

**(-)(-)(-)**

Night had fallen upon Nevada. Crickets chirped in the distance, Coyotes howled and stalked the vast open desert, in search of their next meal, and all of Jasper retired to their bedrooms for a good night's sleep.

In his bedroom Rafael rested on his bed, staring up at the glowing stars pasted to his ceiling in the shape of constellations. On his chest, clenched tightly in his fingers was his phone. For some reason he could still feel Selena lingering presence on the phone, as if she were still holding it. Part of him wished Selena were still holding it. He wanted to talk with her a little while longer. But thanks to the Cons and the weird war, his time was cut short.

"The War..." He sighed. _Unlike me you still have a chance to get out. _Selena's concerned advice replayed in his mind over and over again. _I wasn't meant to be part of this war. Neither are you. _Rafael gripped the phone tighter. Rafael heard her advice, but he chose to stay. Why? By being friends with the Autobots, Bumblebee especially, Rafael felt he contributed in a small yet meaningful way. Besides, remaining with the Autobots meant he would see Selena every so often. May be as an enemy. But at least he'd get to see her.

Rafael inadvertently giggled to himself like a nutty schoolgirl. "WHOA!" Rafael touched his chest. His heart pounded excitedly. His nerves jittered a tiny bit too. "What-what was that?" He panted.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _His laptop rang. Rafael was receiving a video call. The 12 year old sat up, grabbed his glasses, and moved the laptop from desk table to his lap. Opening it the faces of Jack and Miko appeared in video screens. "H-Hey guys." He yawned. "What's going on?"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S GOING ON?_" Miko boomed excitedly. Rafael lowered the volume, praying his mom and dad hadn't heard from next door. "_Hello! Here we were, sitting at the you-know-what hideout, when Optimus arrives with this wicked dent in his door._"

Rafael cocked a bewildered brow, "What dent?" He scratched his head. "Optimus was fine when I saw him."

"_Well it must have happened afterwards._" Jack assumed ominously. "_Because when he returned to the plant, Ratchet began fixing the hand print dent in his door._"

"Handprint?" Rafael thought back to early that afternoon, wondering when Optimus could have -"Selena!" He gasped.

"_Oh yeah!_" Miko boomed again. "_Miss red eyed heart of gold was there._" She cheered happily. "_AW MAN! Did she and Optimus fight and I missed it?_"

"_Is fighting all you can think about?_" Jack scolded her. "In case you've forgotten, Selena went to his house to threaten him!"

"Not really." Rafael corrected him with a warm smile. "In fact she did...almost the exact opposite." Rafael explained the particulars of his and Selena's meeting, how she came to him hoping to save him from a life she never wanted. Hoping she could give him a chance to live a life a of normalcy. A life she had long since lost. "She told me - since she can't - I had a chance to leave."

"_What'd you tell her?_" Jack wondered, apprehensive to the answer.

"I told her I'd stay because I can't abandon Bumblebee after becoming his friend."

"_Hey, that's how I feel about Bulkhead._" Miko pointed a grudging thumb to Jack. "Mr. Gloom and Doom here must not feel the same way about Arcee."

"_Hey! I made my choice! Don't go assuming you know me!_"

"Why? What happened?"

"_Jack's taking Selena's offer of normalcy. He doesn't want to be part of the Autobots club._"

"_It's not a club, Miko! It's a bunch of robots in a war trying to kill each other!"_

"_Sounds like a club to me._"

"_Look, I'm not talking about this! This is about Raph!_"

"_Raph's fine, obviously! Aren't you Raph?_"

"I'm great."

"_SEE!_"

"_Well what did Selena do afterward, besides mangled Optimus's arm?_"

Rafael shrugged. "She agreed to have a sundae with me when we're not all trying to kill each other."

Jack's mouth fell open in disbelief. "_SUE-WEET!"_ Miko cheered. "_Can I come?_"

"Sure. Why not?"

"_ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?_" Jack howled. "You actually trust that...that...monster?"

A vein popped in Rafael's head. "SHE ISN'T A MONSTER!" He pounded his keyboard, startling both teens. "Selena's not a monster! She's in pain! How would you feel if you had to watch your entire planet turn to dust? Or listen to everyone cry out in agony as they're incinerated? I sincerely doubt you'd be _happy-go-lucky, want to hug everyone, sunshine and rainbows!"_

"_Whoa! Raph!_" Jack raised his hands, wanting protection from Rafael's anger. "_Take it easy! I was just-_"

"Do you want to know why I want to have a sundae with her? Or why I really want to stay with the Autobots?"

"_Why?_" Miko asked.

"Because I know I'll see Selena. And by seeing her I'll learn more about her." He adjusted his glasses, narrowing his raging eyes onto Jack. "Do you want to know what I've learned so far?" He dared Jack to respond.

"_What?_" Jack asked, dumbstruck by Rafael's hostility.

"Selena laughs, cries, shouts, and jokes just like a human - regardless of being an alien. And whether or not others like her, she continues to live her life the way she wants to. I don't care if she works for the cons. I don't care if she had it out for Ratchet!" That was a lie. Rafael cared greatly if Selena hurt Ratchet. "I like Selena! And if you don't like that...maybe you should stay home." Without another word Rafael close his computer with a hard slam. He shoved the computer away, and threw the covers over his head. He buried his face into the pillows, forgetting his glasses were on.

"Selena's nice. She just sad." Rafael told himself. "I know deep down she truly cares. I just know it."

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus hummed thoughtfully to himself, eyes swaying left to right as his thoughts lingered on the ever enigmatic Selena.

"Luckily the handprint wasn't deep." Arcee remarked. "Though I'm confused as to why she only printed you instead of pummel you."

"Because not only was she serving to make her threats real, Rafael was present." Optimus elucidated, keeping it quiet that he too was still puzzled.

"On another note," Ratchet quickly added, "Led astray or not Magneetians are a species of honor." Bulkhead and Bumblebee arched a brow, doubtful of his claim. "Selena's quarrel is with us - Me." He corrected shamefully. "She will not harm the children or any other humans...so long as they do not push her."

"PUSH IT PUSH IT! TO THE LIMIT, LIMIT!" Fowler sang and danced from the medical bed the Autobots setup for him. "Cause we're in it to...to..." He fell back down, sawing logs.

Ratchet touched his forehead, erasing the tomfoolery brought on by the torture by energon from his mind. "Agent Fowler is obviously one of those instances." He was referring to the numerous cuts, bruises, and other abrasion inflicted to Fowler's body. "Selena can be as kind as a child or as relentless as a Decepticon."

"Making her both a riddle and unpredictable." Arcee added.

"I hate riddles." Bulkhead rumbled. "Riddles make my head hurt."

"Regardless of what she is, we must remain on guard." Optimus warned, earning nods from his team. "Selena aside, Megatron and Starscream are threats who are no doubt concocting yet another dastardly plan."

^_Hopefully that plan waits until morning._^ Bumblebee yawned, stretching his servos. ^_I'm beat from getting beaten like a piñata._^

"I'm with Bee." Bulkhead agreed, massaging his optics tiredly. "Selena handed our exhaust pipes to us so many times I'm scared to have one."

"Rest would be an ideal option." Ratchet concurred. "I've healed the wounds dealt to you, but your bodies need to be in stasis in order to heal fully. And with the children home I trust you'll get a full nights rest."

Arcee wrapped her arms around herself, thoughts falling onto Jack. The young Darby decided he no longer wished to be part of the Autobots world. He wanted live a normal, human life. Arcee respected it…but she couldn't accept it. Why? She lost one friend. She couldn't lose another.

**(-)(-)(-)**

June Darby, Jack's mom, pulled into the K.O. Burger parking lot. Jack sat in the passenger seat, leaning on his elbow as he grumbled in absolute humiliation. "You know, mom, I could have road my bike."

"I know, I know." June waved a hand, giggling at her son's desire for independence. "But with your bike in the shop and your other bike having a flat, I thought I'd give you lift before heading off to work." She rested a hand on his shoulder, soothing his embarrassment. "And to let you know whatever it is I'm always here for you to talk to."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, though he shouldn't have been. With his dad out of the picture, June's tried extra hard to be there for Jack when he's needed her. Especially now that he was having…_girl problems. _"Thanks mom." Jack opened the door. "I promise everything's fine. But…I will tell you about my day…and whatever problems I may have." June nodded her head firmly, agreeing with the conditions.

As June drove off, Jack waved goodbye, praising the fact he had an awesome mom. "Problems you _may _have?" Jack whipped around. He gaped in horror finding Selena standing behind him with her hands to her hips. "Last I checked, human teens have problems every second of the day."

"And you're the beginning of my problems!" Jack hissed in outrage.

"I always thought that was your inability to land Sierra." Selena remarked sardonically. Jack's face erupted into crimson red. Before he could ask, Selena displayed her phone. "Miko and Raph love to talk." Jack clenched a fist, vowing revenge against his big mouth friends. "By the way, girls sort of like it when you compliment them and treat them nice."

"OH SHUT UP! What would you know about girls?" He boomed.

Selena giggled mockingly to the heated boy. "I may not be human," she touched a hand to her chest, "But I still am a girl." She bounced her boobs. "Or last time I checked."

Jack covered his eyes, hiding the pink in his cheeks. He stretched out a flat palm, begging her to stop. With a laugh, Selena obliged. "What the Hell are you doing here?" He demanded grudgingly. "Don't you have Autobots to track down? Or-or humans to terrorize?"

"I do, actually." Selena admitted elatedly. "But first I'd like to try out the new pancake burger blow out K.O. Burger's promoting." She held her hands to her growling stomach. "Maybe I'll get a frappe coffee and some French toast with that." She groaned.

"Wait." Jack erected a finger, halting the weirdness he just heard. "You're here…right now…at this point in time…" Selena rolled her eyes, finding his befuddlement entertaining, "Because you're hungry?"

"Despite all extraterrestrial factors, I do eat Jack." She remarked snidely. "If I don't I CAN starve myself into an early grave."

"EARLY?" Jack scoffed. "You're 300 years old and counting! I'd hardly call that early."

"First of all, SMARTASS, I'm only 270 years old - turning 271 next April first."

At first Jack rolled his eyes, finding the age the same thing as Potato po-tah-toe. Then, "Your birthday's on April Fool's day?"

"Yep. Greatest day ever! My friends on Magtora turned it into a tradition to prank me before the day ends. Halloween is even crazier!" Jack had to admit he was caught off guard. He didn't think aliens celebrated earth holidays. Or...that they even knew what holidays were. "That aside, even I need to refuel." She blushed madly as her stomach gurgled again. "And right now I could eat everything from the number one to the super-sized number 15." She held her hands together, playfully begging, "I'll buy your breakfast too, just please let me eat my weight in artery clogging food."

"Um..." Jack hummed, unsure of how to respond to the out of character request. Looking to his watch: he had another 30 minutes before he had to begin his morning shift. "Sure?" He answered dubiously.

"THANK YOU!" Selena boomed.

A few minutes later

"Here you go ma'am." A large burger constructed of two sausage meat patties between, eggs, bacon, pancake saucers, and buns was placed in front of Selena, along with an extra-large Mocha Frappe with extra chocolate drizzle, and a side of strawberries in a bowl instead of French toast. "That'll be-"

Selena flashed a 20 in his face, "Keep the change!" She snatched up the burger and shoved half of it into her mouth. The server blinked in astonishment, and backed away slowly to the kitchen.

Jack watched with a gaping mouth. Selena shoveled food into her mouth at an alarming rate. After a few seconds half the burger was gone, leaving a small bite, she inhaled the bowl of strawberries, and chugged the frappe. She would have eaten the napkin if Jack hadn't pulled it out of her line of gorging. "Uh..." Selena unleashed an ear breaking burp which lasted for three seconds, then she continued to eat. "Do the Con's not feed you?" He asked, trying not to laugh. Selena sipped more of her coffee, washing down the already consumed food. Only the trash remained - amazingly. "Better question: when's the last time you did eat?"

"Since I told you, Miko, and Raph to not hang out with me." She answered nonchalantly. "And after that I sort of forgot to eat."

Jack pushed up from his chair, "YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN THREE DAYS?" He boomed, causing Selena to plug one ear. "Geez!" He fell back into his chair. "No wonder why you're stuffing yourself. And how do you forget to eat?" Selena shrugged with a guilty smile. Jack shook his head with disappointment. "Why do I get the feeling you forget to eat a lot?" He referred to her good figure. "You know it's not healthy, right? Neither is gorging yourself."

"Hey!" She slapped her coffee to the table. "I don't do it on purpose!" She pointed her waistline. "And I'll have you know I have an outrageously high metabolism - The reason behind why I gorge myself." Proving a point and making a joke, she retrieved her napkin and began to nibble on it.

Jack couldn't resist any longer. A hearty laugh exploded from his stomach. Selena caught the funniness and began to laugh herself. "God! Raph was right!" Jack hooted through laughs. "You are more like humans than I thought." Just then Selena received a text. "And here I thought you were just a sadistic, homicidal maniac."

Selena batted her eyes, "You flatter me." She teased.

"Raph also told me you tried to convince him to leave the bots."

"Miko told me you want to quit the Autobot fan club."

"When did she-" Selena raised her phone with a text from Miko. "Oh."

"She also told me to tell you..." She squinted her eyes, studying the text, "To come to your senses and rejoin Team Prime. If not she'll pound your man parts back to un-development."

Jack winced and held hands protectively to his groin. "Is that physically possible? Or...genetically?"

"It's Miko. I'm sure she'll figure out a way to bend the laws." For a minute the two thought about Miko's threat, then shuddered in revulsion. "That girl is scary weird.

"I sincerely doubt those words do her justice."

"Though I can understand her confusion about your decision. I honestly expected Raph to be the one to quit. But you..." She pointed her phone to him, "The kid who wanted a new bike...and hates the provincial," She gestured a hand to the restaurant, "Fast Food industry life."

"Hey, after the last few days, this provincial fast food life sounds like paradise."

"I don't disagree with you there. I wish I could return to a life of luxury and indolence."

"Why can't you? Or could' - I should say. You could have stopped."

Selena swished her coffee about, dazed in the swirling contents. "You're right...I could have."

"Then why-"

"Tell me something, Jack," Selena interrupted, gazing to him with harsh eyes, "If you watched someone kill your mother, if you listened as she cried out in agony," She narrowed her eyes, "If that event replayed in your mind each and every single moment you close your eyes," She leaned in, wanting Jack to see the roaring pain forever flaring in her eyes, "Wouldn't you want revenge on the ones who took her from you? Wouldn't you like to see the murderers suffer for their crime?"

"Well...yeah..." Shamefully Jack agreed. June was all he had left. If she was gone - taken or otherwise - his life would cease to turn. He would fall into a pit of everlasting despair. ""I guess I would. But it wouldn't bring her back. I'm sure you realize that."

"Of course I know that!" She spat resentfully, "I discovered that truth 30 years ago when I killed my first bot."

"Then why?"

Selena leaned back into her chair, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hold in the sadness. "Because if I don't they'll kill me."

**Flashback**

_I traveled every corner of the universe, searching for any of my kind who survived the explosion. Naturally in my search I came up empty. During my search I found Autobots. Surely one of them must have seen my kind somewhere. Part of me approached them, naively believing they would whole heartily tell me if they knew if anyone from Magtora survived. _

_They answered me with blasters and gunfire. Relentlessly I was hunted. For weeks the Autobots hunted me, desperately seeking to destroy me before I - according to them - sought to destroy them. It was the same with every Autobot. They declared war on my people. They declared war on me. So I gave it to them. _

**Flashback End**

Selena clenched a tight fist, power gathering in the palm of her hand as she reminisced in her conquest for vengeance. "Alderon, Umbris, Earth – everywhere I go I find Autobots!" Two tables crunched into crinkled flaps. "And every time they want to kill me. Why?" She turned the tables into balls. The staff behind the counter ran into the kitchen in hysteria. "Because we magnet wielders are a plague to all Cybertronians and must be eradicated."

"That's…" Jack couldn't even begin to describe it. "That's horrible." Part of him wanted to inch from the table in case she decided to crush it too.

Selena scoffed, finding his statement an understatement. "I survive therefore I have to kill. I kill in order to survive." She recited as if it were a curse placed upon her. "That is the life I have been forced to live."

"Forced meaning...you never wanted to."

"My people were pacifists, Jack. If I could have avoided it, I never would have struck them down. But when faced with a choice - to kill or be killed - you tend to pick the option that'll keep you alive." Selena ran her fingers over her skull buttons, relishing in the many times she has called upon them to aide her in combat. "I've survived the last 30 years in endless combat. These last four years in Jasper have been the quietest." Not counting the last few days of Autobots and Decepticons engaging in an earthbound turf war.

"Selena I...I'm so sorry." He sighed hoarsely. "I never..."

"Don't be sorry." She reassured him with a warm smile. "Just understand why I do what I do." Half lowered his gaze, feeling guilty about his harsh assumptions made about her. Now he understood her purpose. He didn't like it. But he understood. "Jack, I know you don't like me - I understand." Jack's shame caused him to sink into himself. "But know that I do like you, Miko, and Rafael." Regardless of Miko and Rafael saying so, Jack was shocked to hear her admit she liked them. "True I attacked you." She leaned on her elbow with an amused smile. "But then again you raised uranium to me." Jack shrugged with a smile. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar motorcycle appearing in the parking lot. Selena furrowed her brow. "It would appear our conversation has come to an end." Selena took that as a sign to pack up and leave. "You know...I find it rather odd. You left and yet she's still coming to see you. Something tells me…she isn't ready to let you go." Jack's eyes widened in astonishment. "It was good talking to you Jack."

"Wait! Selena!" Selena glanced back to jack with a curious brow arched. Jack inched back a ways, massaging his neck nervously. "Raphael mentioned you and sundaes...and..." Selena knit her brow, wondering what he was getting at. "And I was wondering if I could be invited? You know, when the fighting is halted, the days are cleared up, and we aren't fighting with each other."

"I'd like that." Selena took her leave, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

Selena entered into the parking lot. Nonchalantly she sat on Arcee's seat. "Jack does like you." She assured the two-wheeler. "And I'm sure you like him."

"Is there a point somewhere?"

"You want jack to come back. Jack's looking for a reason to come back." Selena patted Arcee's handlebars, signifying she meant her. "Now I don't care what the three do. If they leave they leave. If they stay they stay. But know that I don't intend to pull punches when they're around."

"And know that I won't hesitate to kill you if you go after them."

Selena chuckled maliciously, "You mean you won't hesitate to try and kill me."

"You're not invincible, Selena!"

"Neither are you! Nor are the three children you claim to be safeguarding." Selena gripped Arcee's handlebars. "Which is why I'm reminding you." More like a warning judging from the spiking vibrations being sent into the Arcee's handlebars, "Keep those three children safe." Arcee's hissed in pain. "Because if I find out they were harmed under your watch," Selena removed her hand, hovering from the ground, "Ratchet won't be the only bot in my sights." In the blink of an eye, Selena took off, vanishing beyond the clouds.

Jack meandered from the burger joint, catching a glimpse of Selena as she disappeared. Jack's eyes fell onto Arcee, an awkward silence filling the lot. "Hey."

**(-)(-)(-)**

Selena rested on the clouds, hands behind her head, and eyes closed as she drifted along with her mind in dreamland. In her back pocket she felt and heard her phone ring. She pressed a button. The phone transformed, crawling up her arm and clipping to her ear. The mouth piece and visor extended. "Speak and be heard."

"_Where in blazes are you?_" The cacophonous grinding voice of Megatron ruptured her ear.

"In the clouds, in more ways than one." She remarked with sardonic humor. "Perhaps you should join me, My Lord. The clouds are quite lovely."

"_Perhaps when my plans to Rule this Planet have come to fruition._"

"Oh yeah…" Selena gasped with false innocence, "That's right. You have a plan." She smiled impishly, a phantom snide gleaming in her crimson eyes, "Or rather you have Starscream's plan."

"_ENOUGH OF YOUR IMPUDENCE, WHELP!_" Selena flinched. The Con did know how to roar. "_What is your location? Tell me now or suffer my wrath._"

_You've got to love his people skills. _"I'm so close to the Nemesis right now, I can spit on it." The clouds cleared away, revealing the leviathan ship of the Cons. "Surely Soundwave could have told you that." Selena's smile grew as she heard Megatron growl in irritation. For the first time she heard him yell at Soundwave for not detecting her. "Perhaps it is time for the Con's eyes and ears to retire."

"_JUST…ADJOURN…TO THE BRIDGE…FOR YOU ASSIGNMENT!_"

"At your will, Lord Megatron." She ended the call. "I do so love it when he's angry." Selena opened the hatch she lied on and swooped in.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron prodded his head with his dagger like fingers. "I swear as the Al Spark as my witness," He grumbled to Starscream, who staggered into Soundwave, "If she does not appear in the next five minutes-"

A Ventilation grate fell to the floor. All eyes rose to the ceiling. Selena poked her head out upside down and tipped her hat, "Morning everyone."

Megatron widened his eyes in confusion, then furrowed his brow in aggravation. "Where have you been?"

"On the roof of the ship for the last 20 minutes." She answered playfully. Megatron hissed in offense to being played. Selena floated onto Starscream's shoulder. "Scream you should join me next time. It's surprisingly comfortable up there."

"Perhaps I will."

"ENOUGH!" The two cowered behind Soundwave. "I am tired of this tomfoolery!" He stomped his foot, shaking the entire bridge off its hinges. "Plan your romantic getaway when I am NOT plotting my domination over this backwater planet!"

Starscream laughed nervously, "Y-Yes master! Right away!"

"AND I WOULD NEVER PLAN A ROMANTIC GETAWAY WITH HIM!" Selena howled. "If I'm going on a getaway with anyone it will either be with Sean Connery or Alan Rickman." She pointed a snarky thumb to Starscream. "Why would I date the squirrely jet?"

"SQUIRRELY?" Starscream shoved Soundwave aside. He and Selena glared each other down, squaring off. "I'll have you know LITTLE GIRL, I was the commander of an Elite team of seekers and I eviscerated a certain Cliffjumper."

"You were the Seeker Commander EONS ago! And I've killed hundreds of Autobots!"

An energon struck the two, shooting Starscream halfway across the bridge, and Selena into the wall like a bug. Megatron retracted his arm, blowing the steam from the barrel. Starscream and Selena groaned sickly, massaging their heads. "Uh…" Starscream shrugged a hand, "I believe I mentioned a plan."

"I believe you mentioned a plan involving me." Selena giggled nervously.

"Indeed I did." Starscream rose to his feet, grinning wolfishly. "And it is one you can sink your bloodthirsty teeth into." He purred.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"Oh man…" Fowler groaned sickly, sitting up from the hospital bed, "Haven't felt this bad since that time chugged half a pack of Jack Daniels."

"And you would do that, why?" Miko remarked scathingly.

Fowler rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, "It was…a LONG night in Vegas."

"Remind me never to go to Vegas." Rafael maoned.

The banter was interrupted by a familiar revving from a motorcycle. Jack and Arcee came riding in, earning exuberant smiles, even a half smile from Ratchet. "Hey guys. Good to see you again." Fowler smiled warmly. Then a ring came to his phone. Level S emergency call.

"Same here." Miko smirked. "What made you change your mind?"

"Someone texted Selena and told her to "_Make me come to my senses._" Miko grinned mischievously, giving two thumbs up, admitting her guilt full heartedly. "Thanks Miko. And Raph," Rafael raised a brow, "I'm sorry. You were right. Selena is like us in many ways. In pain…but like us. She may have it out for bots," Ratchet's guilt punched him in the gut, "But does care about us." He gestured his hand to Miko, Rafael, and himself. "And she's agreed to invite me on that sundae date you two planned."

"OOH, OOH, OOH!" Miko raised her hand, jumping like a bean. "AM I INVITED?"

"Call and ask." Rafael suggested. "Though I sincerely doubt she would mind."

"Would you all PLEASE stick a hub cap in it?" Ratchet howled, startling everyone in the room. "In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to calibrate very complex tech, on top of that Megatron plans to invade Cybertron and raise an army of DEAD Cybertronians! And what's worse," The computer panel fried for the umpteenth time, "The upgrades to the ground bridge keep frying my motherboard!"

"Would the calibrating of the complex tech be the upgrading of the Ground Bridge?" Rafael assumed, earning a death bound glare from Ratchet. "I'm guessing…" Ratchet slowly inched behind a pillar, "It's not…" He peeked around, "Ready." He squeaked.

"No!" Ratchet punched a beam. Miko and Jack hid behind Bulkhead. "No I have not! UGH!" He prodded his eyelids. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Maybe." Fowler answered somberly, closing his phone. "Turn on the TV. I think he Cons are on the move."

Bulkhead immediately jumped on the remote and clued the TV on. The picture tuned into a live military video feed centered on the Wind Turbines in Arizona. 40 helicopters, 30 army soldiers, 20 S.W.A.T officers, and 10 Policemen all heavily loaded surrounded the turbine felid. "_Fowler! You there? This is General Markel!_"

"I'm here General! What's the situation?"

"_That girl you warned us about, what does she look like again?_"

"Looks about 18 years old, 5'3 or 5'4, purple hair, red eyes, golden tan skin, wears purple and black, and stylish beret with skull badges."

"Wow." Jack gaped. "You described her…flawlessly."

"Back in my military days," Fowler pointed to his head, "It pays to have a photographic memory."

"_THAT'S HER! READY YOUR WEAPONS!_" Numerous clicks of gun hammers reverberated over the com. The camera found its way to the field. Selena stood in the center of the turbines and the numerous heavy duty weapons, arms folded, and smiling hungrily.

Fowler recognized that smile. "Hold your fire soldier!" He panicked hysterically. "She has power over magnetism!" He pounded his fist into the panel. "Firing any of those weapons will only serve her and kill you!" Ear piercing static suddenly interfered with the communications.

"_FOWLER! What is that?_"

"I-I don't know!" Fowler looked to Ratchet who began to run a diagnostic on the link. "There must be interference from-"

"_Agent Fowler~_" Selena voice tauntingly sang, coming in clearly. Dread filled Fowler and the Autobots. "_It's not nice to give up family secrets._"

"Selena?" He trembled.

"_Glad to see you survived, Fowler. It wouldn't be any fun for me if you died._"

Ratchet zoomed the hazy picture in, clearing it up. He discovered the scouter Starscream gave to her. "She's tapped into our communications." He reported dreadfully. "She can't locate us, but she can still hear and speak with us."

"_Very good summation, Ratchet._" She purred. "_I do so love Decepticon tech._"

**(-)(-)(-)**

Selena flipped her hair behind her ear, eyes roving over the many heavy duty guns aimed at her. "I also love how humans feel superior when handling guns." Selena let out a fake disappointed sigh, touching a finger to her cheek, "Although I was really looking forward to those weapons FIRING instead of their wielders standing idly by like cows waiting to be slaughtered." A sadistic smile crept across her face. She ran her tongue lovingly over the lips. "Slaughter…" She purred. "Now there's an idea."

"_SELENA!_" Ratchet roared, making her smile grow even wider. "_What are you after? Surely it is not worth killing innocent humans over!_"

"INNOCENT?" Selena threw her head back laughing. "They're aiming guns at me, Ratchet!" She stressed, almost sounding offended. "They were willing to shoot me long before they knew if I was who Fowler warned them of. They're little boys and girls with itchy trigger fingers. Yet you stand there and call them innocent?"

"_It's called providing defense!_" Fowler howled over the com next. "_Protection! Something you wouldn't understand Fleshy-Con!_"

"Clever, Fowler. Did you stay up all night coming up with that one?" Fowler growled, outraged she could stand there and joke while she threatened the lives of over a hundred humans. "As for why I'm here," She erected a finger, "I need the turbine propellers."

"_For what purpose?_" Optimus now asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_WE WOULD!_" The general shouted over the com. He raised a hand, signaling the army to keep their weapons locked. "_And either you tell us or-_"

"Or WHAT, General?" Selena challenged. "You'll shoot me?" With a stamp of her foot, a ring of energy rolled out and washed over the army, lifting their guns from their hands. She aimed them for their heads. "Cue choppers." The helicopters unleashed heavy fire upon her. "Perfect."

"_NO!_" Fowler howled.

Selena flickered her eyes from glow to regular. The bullets halted mid-shot, becoming caught in a field which rippled like Jell-O. Relentlessly the pilots continued to fire on her, hoping to pierce whatever shield she had raised. Three men launched rockets in her direction, grenades, and smoke bombs. Selena guided the rockets around and redirected them back at the S.W.A.T Vehicles. The grenades were sent into the cop cars. A symphony of explosions quaked the grass field, sending chills running up Selena's legs. "Have you fools forgotten already?" Music came to her ears when she heard the empty clicks of the Gatling Guns. "I have power over Magnetism. Bullets, rockets, grenades," She curled her fingers in. The propellers of the helicopters bent and contorted, gnarling into pretzels, "Even your cheap flying metal – all metal bends to my will!" The pilots wasted no time in bailing out of their choppers. With a swift down motion of her hand Selena sent the choppers crashing into the burning cars.

The officers all dove to the ground, guarding their heads from the charred and flaring debris. "Now if you people are done," Selena clenched a fist. The guns and bullets fell to the ground, "I have propellers to borrow." Selena flew for the propellers.

"We're not done!" The General howled, taking up another rocket launcher. "We're far from finished!" He launched a rocket. Selena stopped mid turbine and rolled her eyes. A simple swat of her hand, the rocket was diverted away, exploding in the distance. Markel's hand's trembled. He gaped in horror.

Selena's eyes glowered, blazing with affronted embers. "You humans have officially annoyed me." She declared in monotone. "And you are now in my way." She stretched out a hand. The guns levitated from the ground

**(-)(-)(-)**

"GENERAL!" Ratchet boomed in excited horror. "You and your men must pull out now! Run! Get as far away as possible!"

"What's happening?" Rafael panicked.

"Selena's dangerous enough when she plays. Aggravated she's at her absolute worst." Ratchet informed them, recollecting Selena's metal work on him in the mines. Ratchet glared to the General, pleading, "General, Selena will kill you without a second thought and she will do it fast! RUN NOW!" Sickening grunts and choked gargles were coughed on the other end.

Miko, Jack, and Rafael's jaws gaped in terror. They had to do something…but what? What could they do from where they were?

"MARKEL!" Fowler boomed.

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead clenched their servos, feeling helpless that they weren't bridging to their location. But if they do…Selena had turbines which she could use to wrench them into pieces. That aside, they needed to save their strength. They had a trip to space they would be going on soon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

The guns were broken in half and flattened and constricted the upper and lower arms. Tighter and tighter Selena constricted them. The struggling officers coughed and gasped for air, feeling the circulation dying in their bodies. Their heads felt like they were going to pop.

"They say humans possess eight pints of blood in their bodies." Selena curled her fingers in tighter. Blood curdling, agonized screams erupted from the restricted officers. She licked her lips, "I wonder how much I can wring out you before you stop screaming."

"_SELENA, STOP!_" Selena's grip lightened. She focused on her scouter, wondering if she recognized the voice coming through. "_Selena, please,_" It was Jack, "_You've made your point! Don't add any more blood on your hands._"

Selena hmph'd with an annoyed smile. "Hello Jack." She replied dryly. "I see you've decided to return. Let me guess: Miko and Raph are there as well."

"_All three of us are here. We've seen everything._" Selena swallowed nervously. _I can't believe this! _She cursed herself. _I feel like a kid caught in the cookie jar. _"_Selena, please, don't kill these men. You don't have to._"

"Jack, I didn't want to kill them!" She stated with sincere bother. "In fact, I came here hoping to get the turbine propellers and leave." Not entirely true, but not false either. Selena knew there may be some type of security for the turbines. But she didn't expect a mock military. Though Starscream was correct. She was craving blood. And she would have it…were it not for three contingencies.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"What do you need the propellers for?" Miko asked.

"_Unfortunately I can't tell you that. Save the Con's eyes and ear pummeling me into paste. And it wouldn't be any fun for me._"

"So the Cons are forcing you to do this." Rafael assumed.

"_Actually I chose to do this, Raph. The Cons don't make me do anything I don't want to – or have you not caught onto that?_"

Jack's shoulders slumped. The bad side of Selena was showing. "Meaning you wanted to…kill those men."

"_These militia nerds arrived and threatened to shoot me, Jack. I'm not a fan of getting shot." _Meaning Selena wanted to kill the officers. Jack shook his head with sorrow.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"I'm sorry, Jack." Selena sighed. "But I did warn you." A timer flashed on her visor, alerting her to a time schedule. "And now I've got to cut this short. I've run out of playtime." One could hear the disappointment in her voice. Puffing a strand of hair from her face, Selena growled in the back of her throat. "Talk to you later."

"_SELENA-_"

Selena cut off the call. Glaring to the men below, Selena watched as they trembled in her wake. "HMPH!" Selena scoffed to herself, cursing her weakness. _Damn those kids! _She turned her back to the gawking crowd. Folding her legs she sat in a meditative pose. Closing her eyes she touched her middle and index tips to the thumbs. Moans and grinds echoed as the propellers wrenched and pulled away from the turbine. One…two…three…four…five…six propellers reels broke away.

"These are heavier than I thought." She grudged. Selena touched her com, "I've got 'em. Bridge me out."

"_Roger that._" A bridge opened to Selena in midair. Two by two she passed the propellers through. Finally Selena flew threw. When the vortex closed the officer's down below sighed with relief.

"Now how do we get out of these?" The general asked, struggling against the metal bonds.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ratchet killed the feed. Jack, Miko, and Rafael sighed heavily with defeat, feeling that they had failed in swaying Selena. Nice though she may be, Selena was too engrossed in her sadness and pain.

Fowler massaged his furrowed brow, "Tell me there is some type of good news to this horror." He grumbled.

Ratchet input some last minute finish calculations into his project. Congratulatory blips altered to his progress, bringing a half smile to the Doc Bots face. "Though I have high doubts it'll work," He stated off hand so not to raise anybody's hopes falsely, "The Ground Bridge is ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack asked, having been the last one to join the party.

"A journey to the final frontier." Miko announced.

"Whuh? Space?" Jack gawked to Ratchet, "The Ground Bridge can do that?"

"Hopefully now it can." Optimus expressed his confidence in Ratchet.

"Now~ let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ratchet halted Optimus's elation. "The Ground Bridge can send and receive from space. But this may be a one way trip. Anymore could damage the bridge."

"Why the need to fix the Ground Bridge into a Space Bridge?" Jack asked, rather confused by the method of transportation.

"The Decepticons built a space bridge in the middle of space." Bulkhead answered, amazed by the irony himself. "He plans to raise an army of undead Cybertronians from Cybertron."

^_If that's the case, why did Selena take the propellers?_^ Bumblebee questioned.

"What for?" Arcee shrugged. "What can she use them for?"

"We will have to solve that mystery later." Optimus stated. "Right now the Space Bridge must be our top priority. For if we do not stop Megatron, I fear Earth and every other planet within the galaxy will become dominated by the undead. And none shall live."

**Okay! I'll end it right there, but will bring you another chapter real soon. I'm working on it as we speak…or as you read this fic. LOL**

**Hey if you Guys know about a game called NiGHTS, I have a fic called Night Visitor. I'm toying with it a little but could use the criticism. Give me ideas for it. I love help.**


	13. The Final Phase  Megatron's Demise

**The Final Phase**

**Megatron's Demise**

**Told you I'd be back. Let's continue**

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Several propellers clattered to the bridge floor with a loud clang. Starscream studied the propellers attentively, marveling in the material and the firmness of the white colored metal. Selena collapsed herself onto Soundwave, panting heavily with sweat beading down her brow. The muscles in her arms, her brain, and a small portion of the rest of her body. Megatron cocked a bewildered brow to the propellers, curious as to what purpose they serve.

"Those…better…be what you…need…" Selena snarled, heaving through heavy breaths. "Because…" She glared, the sweat glossing her eyes, "If I hauled those…for no reason…I'm going to kill someone." Meaning she would kill Starscream fi he didn't explain soon.

"I can assure you, Selena," Starscream marveled at the propellers, turning one in his hands, "These will do quite nicely."

"Thank the Gods." She toppled forward. Soundwave caught her in his palm. "Give the rest of the run down while I nap."

"Do not get too comfortable," Starscream warned her, "The next phase incorporates both you and Soundwave."

Selena glanced up to Soundwave with a confident smile. "This'll be fun, eh Soundwave?" True-to-form the Con remained silent. Selena's smiled faded into annoyance. "As fun as a party full of mimes." She mumbled.

"I care not if you have fun." Megatron announced, his irritation reverberating in his throat. "All I wish to know is this will aide me in pinpointing Cybertron."

"Oh it most certainly will, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed. "In fact, if all goes as planned, the Space Bridge will work better than expected."

Megatron smiled, "Good! My conquest of the universe is reaching its zenith."

"Why do you guys need a Space Bridge to get to Cybertron?" Selena asked, slightly baffled. "Don't you know where you own planet is?"

"Of course we do." Megatron answered, surprisingly calm. "But Cybertron is a countless number of light-years away. To journey there by normal means and journeying back – Earth would be a lifeless, desolate, wasteland of a rock with absolutely nothing for me to rule over."

"Ah…" Selena nodded.

"Now may we proceed?" Megatron inquired to Starscream. "The Second phase of your plan? When and where does it take place?"

Starscream turned to the massive computer screen. He input a specific location, bringing up an image of satellite dishes. "A state the humans refer to as Texas."

"GOD!" Selena felled into Soundwave's palm. "First Nevada, now Texas. Can we please go to California, or Florida? Florida preferably."

"Why Florida?" Starscream asked.

Selena swooned, hugging Soundwave's fingers. "They have the best tequila." She maoned.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Crossing his fingers, and reciting every prayer he ever learned, Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge. The whirling vortex traveled down the tunnel. Bulkhead warned Miko not to follow unless she wanted to be consumed in the vacuum of space. Jack wished Arcee luck, saying he'll be in the base when she comes back. Rafael and Bumblebee exchanged apprehension yet confident expressions, promising to meet again. Optimus and Ratchet exchanged hands, swearing that they will not be parting ways.

"AUTOBOTS!" Team Prime straightened, stiffened, and eagerly awaited the orders. "TRANSFORMER AND ROLL OUT!" Morphing into vehicle mode, the Autobots zoomed through the ground bridge, vanishing as it zipped itself shut.

Off to the side, leaning on the railing, Agent Fowler hummed and mumbled to himself, stroking his chin deep in thought.

"Care to share." Jack interrupted his train of thought.

"The turbine propellers and the Space Bridge." Fowler rumbled. "Why did Selena need the propellers at the same time the Cons have a Space Bridge?" This question piqued Ratchet's interest.

Selena was and is a blood thirsty Magneetian. Her thirst for blood rivals Dracula's. However she was not one to kill for no particular reason. The turbines – count as no good reason. Surely she could have found other turbines. Yet for these she was willing to kill. She needed those turbines. Meanwhile the Cons were preparing their space bridge. Could they be related? Is it a coincidence? For too many eons has Ratchet been alive to believe in coincidence. Those turbines were important for something.

"_Ratchet…_" Optimus came in over the com. "_Do you read me?_"

"I read you Optimus. Did you make the jump?"

"_Better than we hoped, old friend._" He commended. Ratchet pumped a fist, mentally patting himself on the back. Miko, Jack, and Rafael hooted and high-fived each other. "_We may have more good news. It would appear the Decepticons have sustained damage to their Interstellar Navigation system._"

"_Huh. That's my handy work._" Bulkhead congratulated himself. "_And without that thing, the Cons can't lock onto Cybertron._"

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Rafael asked, bewildered that the Cons would need a means to locate their planet.

"_Naturally!_" Ratchet replied in a snarky tone. "But Cybertron is light-years away. To reach their target their aim must be _ASTRONOMICALLY_ precise." And that he did not stress lightly.

"_If Megatron went through all the trouble to rendezvous with his space bridge,_" Optimus assessed, trying to think of another means Megatron could utilize, "_He must have an alternate navigation system. A remote one._" He added ominously.

"HMPH!" Ratchet scoffed derisively. "From what I've studied of earth technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough powerful enough to pin-point Cybertron."

"THAT'S WHY!" Rafael boomed, surprising Fowler and Ratchet. "That's why Selena needed the propellers!" He jumped to his laptop. "In Texas, there's the Size Array," An image of a field of dishes displayed on the monitor, "A whole bunch of linked Radio telescopes dishes." He explained excitedly.

"How does that clue into Selena taking the propellers?" Fowler wondered.

"Extra Range!" Ratchet gasped. Ratchet picked up two pipes and crossed them, using them as a crude example of the tri propellers. "All Selena need do is bend them," He bent the pipes, "Contort them so the propellers act as an energy retaining barrels. And then place them on the dishes."

"Then we have to stop them!" Jack decreed. "Turn the dishes so they aren't locked on."

"We'd have to do that from the inside then." Rafael informed him dreadfully. "The firewalls to the array are too thick. I can't access them from here."

"Meaning you'd have to be on site." Fowler concluded disconcertingly. Rafael's silence confirmed his suspicions. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"_Agent Fowler is right._" Optimus concurred. "_The Decepticons, including Selena may be on site."_

"Forget being on site," Ratchet scoffed derisively, "Do you honestly believe you can keep the Decepticons out?" He sneered to Rafael.

"Maybe." He answered honestly, but with doubt. "But like Agent fowler said, I'd have to be on site."

Fowler and Ratchet lowered their gazes lined with skepticism. Even though he was in space, Ratchet knew Optimus was nervous about sending Rafael to a base which could be riddled with Decepticons. But they needed to utilize a means to prevent the dishes from locking onto Cybertron. And they needed to utilize it now.

"Then let's do it!" Miko cheered, disrupting the skepticism. "As it stands we're the only ones who can stop the Cons from locking onto Cyber-whatsit! Once Raph does his thing then Ratchet can just bridge us back."

"_I cannot condone endangering your lives._" Optimus declared, politely rejecting the idea. "_If the Decepticons are on site, you all would be in grave danger._"

"Optimus," Jack spoke up, "With all due respect, this whole situation is bigger than just us. Our whole planet is in danger. If we can put a stop, or at least a few second halt on the Con's plans, it'll go a long way in saving our home."

"I'd hate to say it, Prime," Fowler grumbled, "But the kid's right. We are the only ones who can put a stop to this."

"No way." Jack halted Fowler. "The three of us can handle this. You need to rest." Fowler sustained heavy injuries from Selena while imprisoned on the Nemesis. "You're in no shape for a trip."

"Don't count me out kid." Fowler bounced a fist off his chest. "I'm a military man who sustained injuries life threatening countless times. These are nothing but flesh wounds to me."

"Deep flesh wounds." Miko rumbled.

"Then for arguments sake, what if Selena and the Cons aren't on site, but government employees would never allow children to sneeze on their grounds, let alone trespass." For the first time, Miko had no clever remark to reply with. As it stood, Fowler was their only means of gaining access to the facility. Surely he could call in a favor. But as it was prophesized earlier, if Selena or the Cons are on site, it would give them away. They needed to enter the facility and they needed to do it now.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Selena huffed and groaned irately, stamping her foot on the sandy ground of the Array field. Arms folded she gripped onto her upper arm, curling her fingers into the biceps angrily. "First I'm interrupted from demolishing an entire armada of obstinate humans by Fowler and the bots," She roared in aggravation, "Now," She sneered to a ground covered with unconscious people in lab coats, and scattered guns and men in heavy armor with Soundwave standing over them, "I can't even enjoy leveling mediocrely armed lab rats, and their armed and armored idiots!" She tapped the ear com, "SCREAM! YOU SOOO OWE ME A BLOOD BATH!"

"_You check is in an email, ALRIGHT!_" He growled sarcastically. "_Just get on with the plan, will you?_"

"FINE!" Selena rolled her eyes, ending the call. "I swear if I'm getting paid, I'd better get a raise. Soundwave," The Faceless Con glanced to the irritated girl, "Go do your techno nerd thing and get ready. I'll take care of the dishes." Soundwave – true-to-form – wordlessly nodded. He entered a hanger and closed the door behind him with an exaggerated slam. "Geez. Are all techno genius's so private about their work?" Selena waved a hand. The stacked propellers levitated from the ground. Flying in front of the dishes, Selena bent the propellers vertically, contorting them like cannons. Carefully she placed the propellers on the dishes' satellite antenna.

"Hm?" A familiar flux in the atmosphere was heard coming from the opposite end of the facility. An electrifying vortex of color reflected the beams of the sun. When the vortex vanished, Selena smiled hungrily. "Wave, I'm done out here." Wrenching a sheet of metal wall from one of the sheds. "I'll do a little clean up." She shoveled the dead men up and herded them inside the shed, replacing the wall as if nothing ever happened. "Now I'm going to go exploring, and see what I can find…to _play _with."

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

The four humans groaned sickly, massaging the backs of their necks. Ground Bridging – not something easy to get used to. What was especially hard to get used to is the lack of bodies on a government funded base. The least they expected was an angry security dog. They didn't even find Wall-E handing out refreshments.

"Is this how government bases are usually?" Rafael asked, spooked by the dead silence.

"Not even close." Fowler rumbled, running his fingers through the dirt. Military or science nerd, someone is always walking the perimeter." There were numerous footprints. Some heavy and dug in from armed officers, others light and belonging to technicians. "They went about a normal day." Fowler concluded mournfully, lowering his head. "They were just going about business." He looked to the empty yard. "Now…now…"

"Now it's like they went to lunch and never came back." Miko slapped her hands to her sides.

"In a matter of speaking." The four froze then whipped around. Selena leaned against the fence, eating a carton of orange chicken and white rice. "We did arrive here on their lunch break." She admitted giddily, eating a spoonful of chicken and rice. "The nerd with the rectangular glasses has great taste in Chinese."

"NOW YOU'RE KILLING PEOPLE FOR A CHEAP BOX OF CHINESE?" Fowler howled, startling the three kids.

"Cheap?" She revealed the back of the carton. "This stuff was flown in from the homeland! Cheap?" She licked the orange glaze from her fingers. "Hardly! And I – excuse me…" She chewed up her food and swallowed. "Sorry – And I didn't kill them. My friend Soundwave did. Perhaps you remember the metal bird that shot at you, Fowler." How could the good agent forget? It was the first time he and Selena met face-to-face. "I just supervised."

"It's the same thing." Fowler challenged.

"Not to digress, but why are you here Fowler." Selena sniggered. "By the state you're in I thought you'd be in bed."

"You thought wrong, sadist!"

"Apparently." Selena ran her tongue lovingly over her lips, chuckling maliciously. "It would appear fate has decided to give me another round at you."

"Selena..." Rafael groaned under his breath. Selena exhausted every effort not to look the three children in the eyes. She felt guilty enough - surprisingly. She didn't need their puppy-dog eyes adding to the guilt.

"YOU'RE A COWARD, YOU KNOW THAT?" Fowler roared.

A vein in Selena's head popped. Jack and Miko cringed, stifling gasps. "What'd you call me?" Selena growled in outrage. "A coward?"

"Yeah! I called you a coward!" Fowler proceeded to challenge. "Hiding behind your powers! Utilizing your strength to make everyone human feel weak and helpless! Suppressing the masses with your quick to react rage! Crippling any and all objects metal to your advantage."

"How dare the pot call the kettle black!" Selena shouted, laughing yet annoyed. "I've seen humans from all over this backwater planet abuse their power. Men beating women, Politicians and military men getting away with murder, officers of the law working it in their favor! AND YOU!"

"Me?"

"You hold authority over the Autobots. You're the one who keeps them hidden from the world. And you know you can kick them while their down because their morals forbid them from harming humans." Selena smiled brazenly, "How often, I wonder, do you remind the Bots of their position?" Jack recollected Fowler laying into the bots about human children discovering the base and threatening to call the pentagon. "How often do you use your humanity to cripple them?" Miko and Rafael remembered Bulkhead being obligated to rescue Fowler due to him being human. "So you see, Agent Fowler, you and I are two sides of the same card - regardless of nationality."

"Y-You're wrong!" Fowler croaked. "I'm nothing like you! I don't need power in order to beat your ass!"

"Then let us put your bravado to the test then, shall we?" Selena tossed her hat, hanging it on the fence. "Like you - or so you claim," Selena removed the white wrist belts, "I'm more than capable of handling myself in hand-to-hand combat. My powers are many for those hiding in armor or behind weapons." The loose sleeves and belts were hung on the fence as well. "But unlike you, I remained in shape for such an occasion."

"Don't underestimate me!" Fowler wrenched his tie from his neck, "I may have put on some pounds," He dropped his jacket, "But if their one thing I haven't lost, it's my ability to put insolent brats in their place."

"Since you're so confident, I'll grant you a favor." Fowler cocked a dubious brow. Selena raised her hands in mock surrender. "I won't use my powers in any way, shape, or form. No flying, metal bending - nada. If I do, I forfeit the fight."

"How kind of you!" Fowler snapped rancorously. Glancing back to the three kids he whispered, "Do what you have to. I'll hold her off."

"Be careful." Jack warned him. "She's faster and stronger than she looks."

"He's speaking from experience." Selena giggled.

"I'm sure she is." Fowler rumbled.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael exchanged firm nods and ran for the control room. "Watch out for Soundwave." Selena announced monotonously. "He hates it when outsiders tamper with his hacking." The pressure increased on the three children's shoulders. Despite that, they pressed on, vanishing beyond the maze of buildings.

"Yet another kind gesture." Fowler mocked her. Selena ignored him and proceeded to stretch. "Makes me think you'd be better off on our side."

"So I can be suppressed and forced to bow to the human will? No thanks. I'm like the Autobots. I don't enjoy being whipped by those I can crushed like insects."

"Yet you serve the Cons?"

"They present a challenge." Megatron and Soundwave especially. "Now are we going to stand here talking all day?" She took a boxer's stance. "Or do you intend to strike?"

"Just waiting for you."

"Alright then." Selena charged. Fowler staggered by her speed. Selena appeared in front of him and uppercut him in the jaw. Then she drilled three punches in his gut, and ended with a swift roundabout kick of her left heel into his ribs.

Fowler staggered into the fence, gripping his fingers around the gate. White hot pain erupting throughout his entire torso. His jaw only razzed. "That wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be." Selena cooed, flicking imaginary dust from her bare shoulders. "Clearly you're out of practice, as well as out of shape."

"PUH!" Fowler spat blood into the dirt. "Nonsense!" He climbed back to his feet. "I didn't expect you to move so quickly. Now that I know your speed and strength," Fowler ran a thumb over his lip and took a stance, "I can lay you flatter than road kill." Fowler charged next. He threw three punches, Selena dodging all three. When Fowler threw another punch, Selena dodged. Fowler grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head into the side of one of the hangar like sheds. Punching up and down her body Fowler pounded Selena deeper into the wall.

Selena pressed herself firmly against the wall and kicked back, nailing Fowler in the groin. As the man howled in pain, Selena twisted with a foot flying into the side of her his, and rounding around again with a foot landing in his arm. Selena squared herself off, baring her teeth like a rabid dog. She stampeded and rammed her shoulder into him, plowing the older man into the fence again. Fowler bounced off and fell to the ground. Selena cracked her neck, and shifted her shoulders, shaking off the pain. She moved to stomp Fowler's face in the dirt. A certain sound sent chills down her spine.

The hydraulics on the dishes whirled and wired. The dishes themselves slowly began to descend down. Selena gaped in disbelief. "No way..." She gasped.

"YES WAY!" Fowler swiped her feet from under her. Rolled on top, restrained her arms behind her back, and pushed her face into the dirt. "Looks like the kids out matched your Soundwave."

"Give it time." Selena grunted. "Wave will regain control." She assured him. "In the meantime," Selena adjusted her head and managed to bite his pinky finger. Fowler cried out, retracting the hand. Selena was able to get one hand free and turned onto her back. Grabbing a fistful of dirt she chucked it into his eyes. Fowler leaned back as he covered his eyes. Selena slid herself from under him. Flipping around she bucking bronco kicked him in the face.

Music to her ears the dishes shifted and relocked onto Cybertron. "And there he is." A slight surge in the electrical control fizzled out. "As promised, Agent Fowler," Selena summoned her hat to her head, "Soundwave has regained control and Cybertron is once again in our sites." She donned the sleeves and wrist belts. "And by the sounds of things, those dishes aren't moving for some time." She shrugged her hands, not really caring, "Looks like Arizona will be needing new propellers."

"Where the Hell are you going?" Fowler groaned, leaning on his hands. "We're not finished!"

"Oh but we are." Selena chimed, sniggering under her breath. "In fact," Selena wiggled her fingers. A strip of fence tore away and constricted Fowler's arms, "I've been done with you for the last few minutes."

"HEY-HEY!" Fowler howled, wrenching at his arms. "GET BACK HERE!"

Selena giggled to herself, hearing Fowler roll over and shuffled on the ground in order to get free. Three consecutive beeps alerted from the scouter. "Hello?"

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Jack, Miko, and Rafael scrambled out of the hanger, screaming in horror as Soundwave stalked nonchalantly after them. Listlessly the faceless Con meandered after them, not giving chase, but merely corralling away from his base of operations.

"HEY WAVE!" Soundwave halted and turned to Selena. Jack, Miko, and Rafael skidded to a halt, panting and praising Selena for coming to their rescue. "Stop chasing the kids and come on!" She tapped her visor. "Starscream needs us shipside for the finale."

Soundwave took a quick picture of the three kids just as Miko took one of him. He transformed into a jet. Selena jumped inside. As the cockpit closed, Selena glanced to the kids and lipped, "Call you later." Soundwave rocketed into the sky, disappearing beyond the horizon.

Fowler sluggishly scurried his way through the dirt, grunting and panting. Jack, Miko, and Rafael clapped hands over their mouths, stifling coughs of laughter. "SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME!" He howled. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR THIS!"

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Starscream rolled his eyes, scratching a finger in his audio receptor, hearing the same mundane threat. "First you have Soundwave deny me a glorious massacre! NOW," She pointed to the leviathan monitor, displaying an image of Megatron and Optimus battling it out on the Space Bridge. "I'm being denied an opportunity to leave the bots dead in the middle of space."

"Soundwave," Starscream guided the conversation astray, "Keep monitoring the battle and alert when Lord Megatron requires my assistance." He grabbed Selena from midair and marched for the door. "I shall have a little chat with our guest about _spouting idle threats._"

"IDLE?" Selena howled. The door slammed shut. Soundwave faced the monitor. He cued his audio receptors to just beyond the door. Moans of bending metal and agonizing screams from Starscream reverberated shrilly through the walls. Soundwave switched the sound receivers off and proceeded to monitor the battle ensuing.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Cheeks flushed in aggravation, Selena hovered with her arms folded, and fuming with her back turned to the Seeker Jet. Starscream groaned sickly, poking at the red spike antenna and his knee spikes which had been gnarled into bows, crippling him. "Care to rescind your statement about my threats being idle?" Starscream screamed, shuffling back as Selena displayed a hand with rippling energy whirling around it, "Or shall I transform Lord Megatron's Second in Command into the Decepticon contortionist?"

"That…grr…that won't be necessary…" He hissed through winces of pain, "I…ugh…rescind my earlier statement." He chuckled dryly. "Now…uh…if you please…" He gestured to the knots. Selena twisted around, staring disparagingly at the pitiful Seeker. With a flick of her finger the knots snapped straight. "GAAH! SCRAP, THAT HURT!" Selena grinned proudly. "GRAH!" Starscream shot to his feet, getting in her face. "HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU, YOU ARE A COMPLETE SADIST?"

"Once or twice, yes." She batted her eyes adorably.

Starscream inhaled sharply, erecting a point making finger. Nothing came to mind. He faced a flat palm to her. "There's no point." He rumbled in exasperated defeat. He massaged the lids of his eyes. "You'll only take it as a compliment."

"Probably."

Starscream growled in the back of his throat, only serving to make her smile brighter. "If you are quite finished with your immaturity," _immaturity? _Selena scoffed, "May I regale you on the true reason behind my calling you out here?"

"More like, forcing me out here – but yes you may."

"My reason for adjourning you out here is so I may explain why I have limited your opportunities for battle."

"What reason might that be?"

"Reason 1," He erected a finger, "Too much killing is not good for the heart, especially at your age." A vein in Selena's head pulsated. "What are you? 300?" He shrugged.

The vein popped. "I'M ONLY 270 YEARS OLD! BESIDES YOU'RE OLDER THAN I AM, GRANDPA!"

Starscream sniggered mentally. _Age is a red button. _He marked. "Reason 2: I did not send you into space due to the fact of your inability to survive in areas with no oxygen, and the risk of Dark Energon infection from Megatron's approaching army." Selena blinked in wordless awe, her eyes twinkling brightly. Starscream darted his eyes about, confused by her surprise. "What?"

"Starscream…" She chimed, grinning like a cat, "Are you protecting me?" She cooed teasingly. Starscream sputtered, flabbergasted by her assumption. Selena flew over and hugged his head. "You really do care about me."

"DO NOT DELUDE YOURSELF!" He shoved her away, blushing madly. "I merely do not wish for my weapon of mass destruction to become damaged goods. I'd hate to have to toss you like trash because you can't control yourself." Selena felt a small twinge of pain in her chest. She edged back, the brightness in her eyes fading. "Remember, I took you on to serve as a means to an end. An end to Megatron. I cannot afford to _hire_ another _agent_ under my wing."

_Agent…hire…_Selena dropped her head and shoulders sadly, her entire body drooping dismally. The day she and Starscream met, Starscream made it abundantly clear he only wished to bring her into the fold on the condition she help him eliminate Megatron. After that she was could either stay…or leave. "That's right…" She groaned hoarsely, "The only reason why I'm here…is because of an…_agreement. _If I do become damaged, I'm sure you could find another to replace me."

Starscream shrugged a hand, "There are millions of assassins. None like you, but possibly more effective and useful."

"Yeah…" Selena swallowed hard, "You're right. There are millions more ten times better than me." She admitted sourly. "Perhaps…they can serve you in ways I never can." Starscream was taken aback. Normally Selena would have a clever and witty – not so much to him – comeback, or another threat to tie him into so many knots it'll take 50 years to undo him. But…complete silence…that was new. "You know…" She dry heaved a laugh, "With Megatron's army coming…and the bots pretty much outnumbered," She raised her head, smiling. Starscream couldn't help noticing her smile lacked…elation. "I think my job here is done."

Starscream's processor bleeped. "What? What do you mean? You're leaving already?"

"My stay here always was temporary." She reminded him serenely, controlling the wavering. "And besides, it goes against my grain to work under someone I don't necessarily like." Now Starscream's shoulder's drooped. _She doesn't like me?_ "After all you did just admit I'm technically expendable. If damaged you have no use for me. So why not bail while I'm still in one piece?" Starscream opened his mouth to protest. No words came. Selena crossed a hand over her chest and bowed, "Farewell, Commander Starscream. It was fun…" She pulled the visor of her hat over her eyes, "Take care." Before Starscream could speak another word, Selena dashed down the hall. A twinkling stream of tears splashed to the floor, shocking Starscream to the brink of a blank mind.

Starscream watched as she disappeared down the metal halls. He honestly couldn't believe it. Selena was…leaving. She wouldn't be there to pester him, threaten him…plot and scheme with him. Nor would he be able to marvel in her splendiferous torture interrogation methods. "This…was not how I imagined our parting at all." He mumbled to himself. Glancing to the ground, he noticed the wet spots from the tears which fell down her face. "Selena…"

Soundwave interrupted the moment of mourning with an image captured from the underside of the Space Bridge. Starscream composed himself and watched the image. "It would seem the Autobots have devised another means of obliterating the Space Bridge." He purred. "Alert Megatron. Tell him the Autobots are plotting something beneath him on the bridge." Soundwave flashed an image of Selena, with a question mark next to her. "Yes…her…" He cleared his throat. "She is merely getting a breath of fresh air." He lied through his teeth. "I shall…do the same." Starscream meandered off, leaving Soundwave to tend to the bridge.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Selena took a Space Bridge to the border of Jasper, wishing to walk back to the city in order to clear her head. Little did she realize it was nearing sundown. To think this whole operation took up the entire day. "They sure know how to keep me busy. Or…knew…" Selena couldn't fathom the reason for her sadness. She knew the arrangement was temporary. Hell, she marked it down on her phone _temporary alliance with Cons. _So why was she so heartbroken? Why did it hurt to leave?

"Stupid jet…" She spat, kicking a rock. "STUPID…OVERACHEIVING…GREEDY…JER-FACED…JET!" She whipped her hands down, gusting up a massive dust cloud. "Can't believe I…can't believe I allowed myself to…to consider him an ally." It was one way of putting it. Friendship is a hard concept for her. Selena always tried to force herself to never become attached to another. Obvious she failed four times. _Miko, Jack, Rafael…now Scream. _"I'll get over it. After all, I'm good at detaching myself."

Selena meandered down the empty road, boots grinding on the sand beneath her, ringing in her ears as silence engulfed the land for miles. Selena turned on the scouter and activated the phone function. She word dialed her apartment landlord, Taylor's, number. As the line rang, Selena prayed he was home. She really needed to hear a friendly voice.

"_Hello?_" Selena released a breath of relief. "_Hello?_"

"Hi, Mr. Taylor."

"_Selena?_" He gasped happily. "_Selena, I'm so happy to hear from you. Where have you been? Are you alright?_"

"I'm fine, don't worry. And I've just been…out of state with some…I guess you can call them friends." She used the term very, very, very loosely. "I was wondering if my apartment is still occupied."

"_You know it is._" He announced proudly. "_In fact I made sure it stayed open only for you._"

"Thanks, Taylor. I'm just outside the city. I should be there in an hour."

"_I could come pick you up._"

"No thanks. The walk will do me some good."

"_Alright. Please call if you need anything._"

"I will. See you soon." As the call came to an end, the familiar revs of a jet engine tolled in the sky. A white jet tore through the sky, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She sneered rancorously. "What the Hell does he think he's doing?" She snarled. The urge to fly after him and flatten him into a hubcap egged at her. But to ignore him would drive Starscream batty. "Besides, Taylor's waiting for me."

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

As Selena reentered the small city, a sense of homecoming flushed over her. Sure she was in the city earlier that morning. But to return as a free agent was almost life changing. "I feel like a free girl all over again." Selena looked up to the sky, admiring the blue and orange sky. There was small patches of discoloration, auras of liquid coloring. "It would appear Megs is giving them a run.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." An obnoxious female voice cackled. Selena mentally groaned irately. Appearing from around a corner were Brittany, Sarah, and Melanie. The three girls who love to insult Selena, and who Selena designated as the Three Bimbos. "The Red Eyed freak returns." Brittany sniggered. "Where've you been, freak? The crash at the school scare you?"

No. Not this. This is the last thing she needed to deal with. "The only thing that scares me, is knowing that I'll see your ugly asses sometime during the day." Selena pushed past them. "Now get out of my way and leave me alone!"

"HEY!" Sarah and Melanie grabbed her arms. "Brittany's talking to you!" Sarah shrieked.

"Yeah." Melanie nodded dumbly.

"I don't care if Obama's talking to me." Selena snatched her hands back. "You three need to get a life and stop pestering me, before you piss me off."

"OOH!" Brittany mocked, wriggling her fingers. "She's going to get mad." Brittany shoved Selena into her friends. Both girls held Selena. "Well go on, Freak. Get mad. I dare you."

"Fine." Selena's eyes ignited into crimson. Wires holding up store signs wrenched from their places. The wires constricted the three girls' necks. "I'm going to enjoy popping your heads like the over swelled zits that they are." She smiled darkly, "It'll be a great stress reliever, too." The three girls tugged and pried at the wires, their consciousness slowly slipping from them. "But it would also be too easy." Selena loosened the wires, allowing the girls to breathe but fall unconscious. "And fortunately for you three," She folded her arms and meandered down the sidewalk, "I despise easy kills."

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

"SELENA!" Taylor evaded round his desk, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad to see you two Taylor. I promise I'll pick up on my work first thing tomorrow."

"Don't worry about work. I virtually allow you to live here for free anyway." Technically it was true. Taylor only asked a little of Selena, and even then it's only when he needs her to clean up when he's tired or doesn't have the time. "Besides you already have a job."

"Not…anymore…" She choked. Taylor tilted his head, gaping in shock. "Due to…mitigating circumstances, I have been forced to resign." She swallowed hard, "My…_boss_ admitted I was only a tool in his game." She shrugged. "So I packed my things and left."

Taylor smiled impishly, "Nice try."

"Excuse me?"

"You're playing this like you don't care." He analyzed. "But in truth," He drew a finger over her eyes and face, shaping the emotions hidden beneath her stoic mask, "Your boss made quite the impression on you. I'd even go so far as to say you like." Selena's face exploded in crimson. "See. I'm right."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Selena shoved him away. "THAT IDIOTIC SEEKER MEANS DIRT TO ME!" She stampeded up the stairs, feeling Taylor smirking at her. "I'm going to bed. Do not disturb!"

"Good-Night lover girl." He cooed. Selena threw a potted plant at him. Taylor moved and watched the pot crash on the floor.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Selena kicked her door open and slammed it as hard as she could. "What a load of…how can he even…" She wrenched the fridge open, grabbed a slice of still prime pizza, and chewed it ravenously, "TO EVEN ASSUME I WOULD-" Her scouter beeped rapidly. An emergency call was coming in. Spanning the visor…"Starscream?" She gasped. Part of her wanted to ignore the call. But the other part was rather curious as to what he had to say. "What do you want, DIPSHIT?"

"_Yes…_" The Seeker rumbled guiltily, "_I'm sure I deserve any and all insults and threats. But…_" Selena could hear him sucking on his lips, struggling to form words out of his lips, "_I thought you'd like to know…the finale is about to begin._"

"What finale?"

"_Megatron's…and possibly a few Autobots._"

"As much as I would love to see that, how do you expect me to get back to the ship."

"_Look outside your window_."

Selena arched a brow. Opening her window she glanced around. The whirling sounds of an engine caught her ear from above. Starscream hovered several miles in the air over her apartment. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"_Offering you a ride._"

"Sorry. No finale is worth being within a hundred yards of you!" An awkward silence came between the two lines. Selena felt uneasy. "If there's nothing else-"

"_Come watch the finale!_" Starscream blurted, startling her. "_Watch, admire, marvel. Then once it's done I'll let you leave and I shall never bother you again._"

"You swear you'll leave me alone."

"_It will be as if we've never met._"

Out of the blue Selena hung up. She mowed the offer over, biting her nails.

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Starscream lingered in the air for a moment, bewildered by the sudden disconnection. Did she accept? Did she decline? Did she intend to ignore him? "Not that I would be surprised." Selena flew in front of him, brow furrowed and arm crossed tightly over her. Starscream felt like a protoform being reprimanded by his parents. How glad he was that he was in his vehicle mode. Starscream could have sworn he was smiling. "Do you accept my invitation?"

"I'm only watching the finale! After that, I leave! Get it!"

"Got it."

"Good!" Starscream opened his cockpit. Selena took a seat and slumped back with a foot on the dash. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave."

"Understood."

**(-)_^_(-)_^_(-)**

Soundwave kept watch on the carnage taking place in the vacuum of space. After alerting Megatron as to what the Autobots were planning, Megatron commended Optimus on his misdirection, stating he would make an excellent Decepticon. But when Megatron tried to go after the other three bots, Optimus shot him in the chest, pushing the Con leader off his feet. Optimus relentlessly shot at Megatron, hoping to prevent him from going after his comrades. But Megatron was too swift. He went into vehicle mode and jetted off for the other side of the bridge.

On cue, Starscream and Selena meandered in, catching a glimpse of Megatron vanishing around the bridge. Soundwave addressed their presence and alerted Starscream to his return. "_So glad you decided to join us, Starscream._" Megatron snarled sardonically. "_I do hope you and Selena enjoyed your breath of fresh air._"

"Well I did." Selena replied like a smart ass. "Then this jet of hot air completely ruined it." She sneered to Starscream, who diverted his gaze to the floor. "Judging from your tone, you need us to do something."

"_Very perceptive._" Megatron retorted snidely. "_I need Starscream to rendezvous the ship at my coordinates and be ready for pick up. My army approaches._"

"The undead one?" Selena rumbled under her breath in disgust.

"The very same." Starscream answered. "Bringing about, Lord Megatron." He reported. "Soundwave, go prep the Medical Bay. Lord Megatron may or may have sustained injuries." Soundwave nodded and excused himself.

"I'm not seeing the finale you promised me."

"Do be patient. It will come."

"It better. The less I see of you the better."

"I truly offended you with my words from earlier, didn't I?"

"You called me used goods and admitted I'm a tool! How am I supposed to act?"

"Actually I hoped you'd take it better." Selena drilled a punch into his face, launching Starscream off the upper bridge and down to the lower floor. Starscream groaned, holding a hand to his cheek. The Eradicons running the panels glanced back, wincing by the dent in his face.

"You hoped I'd take it better?" Selena powered her feet into his stomach. The Eradicons oohed and winced. "Unless the rest of you want to personally figure out how flat a hubcap is, I suggest you scatter and do not speak of what you saw. NOW!" Bumping and Colliding into one another, the underling Decepticons scrambled out of the Bridge. "You hoped I'd take being used like a car better?" She plowed two punches into Starscream's face. "I knew from the moment I signed on you'd be using. But to openly admit you used me and expected me to take it well!" She yanked him up by the red antenna, "Now I'm not sure if you're just stupid, or overconfident in your silver tongue. Either way, I'm not leaving until I pound your face in!"

"Why are you so upset?" Starscream howled. "You told me you didn't want to stay! You openly admitted it several times! I thought you'd be happy if you thought I didn't want to keep you around." Selena blinked in mind blowing confusion. "Obviously I was wrong. Considering the fact that you wept as you left."

"What…I didn't…"

"I saw the tears you left behind in the hallway." Selena's grip on his antenna loosened. Her eyes quaked. She couldn't believe she cried because of their conversation. Starscream steadily regained his antenna, slowly leaning up on his hands. "You tried to hide it, but you were saddened that you had…or obligated yourself to leave."

"I wasn't crying." She turned her face away. "I had sand in my eye."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Of course. But all the same, I know for a fact you were upset about leaving." Selena puffed her cheeks, refusing to look at him or respond. "Our deal did include your permanent residence as well as your dismissal." Selena's eyes widened. Starscream smirked impishly. "Or have you forgotten with all the excitement?"

"I didn't forget!" She levitated herself from him. "I just…didn't…think…"

"Yes…" Starscream hummed. Selena's cheeks flushed pink. "You didn't think I'd let you stay." Selena sunk into herself. "You want to stay."

"SHUT UP!" Selena rocketed back upstairs, seating herself on the control panel.

Starscream's chuckle echoed to the upstairs, sending chills down her back. He leapt onto the Bridge, approaching from behind. "The great Magneetian is too proud to admit she wishes to stay." He teased. "All she need do is open her mouth and state she wishes to stay with us." Selena bit her lip, fighting back a smile. "Or perhaps the little Magnet wielder," He brought his mouth to her ear, "Wishes to stay with me."

"In your own words," Selena levered her tricep back, socking Starscream in the face with the back of her hand, "DO NOT DELUDE YOURSELF! You are the bane of my existence! You are the eyelash in my eye!"

"Don't hold back on my account," He continued to tease her, "Tell me how you really feel."

"Only when you tell me why you really followed me." She challenged. "Getting fresh air? In Nevada? Jasper of all places?"

"Is that so unbelievable?"

"More than you realize."

"Then it would appear you and I have a situation of Quid Pro Quo." He pressed with his taunting. "I shall tell you why I _went out for air_," He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up, "When you tell me the source behind those tears. And do not say sand."

Before Selena could raise her voice in protest, Megatron roared in on the communication array. "_STARSCREAM! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY SHIP?_"

Starscream jumped on the monitor, drawing up an image of the chaos ensuing throughout the bridge. Cracks filled with energon ruptured and traveled all throughout the ring. The dead Cybertronians drew ever so closer to passing through the Bridge, anxious to adhere to their Master's command and rend any all who stand in their way to bits and pieces. The liquid like energon streamed and splashed all around the blackness of space, igniting the area in a massive glow of icy turquoise.

"Whoa…" Selena gasped, eyes wide and gleaming in awe.

"Worth it?" Starscream sniggered.

"Totally."

"_STARSCREAM!_"

Starscream cleared his throat, "LORD MEGATRON! I AM HERE! THE SHIP WILL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!" He cried out hysterically. Selena was impressed by his ability to go from naughty to concerned in 1.2 seconds. "YOU MUST TAKE FLIGHT AND RETREAT! FLEE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The Space Bridge unraveled, piecing apart at the seams, crumbling like sand at the mercy of a storm. Megatron remained at the bridge, marveling in the legion he would command. That he would have commanded. "He doesn't plan to stay there, does he?" Selena questioned derisively.

"He does." Starscream grinned, "And he will."

Mentally Starscream and Selena counted down the seconds remaining before the Space Bridge turned to dust right before their eyes. They watched as Megatron dazedly gazed upon his legion, and watching the Space Bridge quickly unravel around him. He reached for one of his soldiers, the soldier reached for him. As their fingertips touched, an atomic bomb of energon imploded, consuming anything and everything in a fiery oblivion.

The aftershock of the blast vibrated the whole ship. Selena's body received numerous shocks and jolts, jerking her heart and muscles. "Ho…my…gawd…" Selena gawked breathlessly. Her legs lost feeling and strength. She dropped to her knees. Starscream propped a hand behind her as she leaned back. "That was…whoa…"

"Indeed." Starscream purred. He pressed a button on the panel, opening a channel to the ship hanger. "Scouts, prepare to depart and search for any survivors."

"Doubtful…" Selena composed herself. "But…this was…a good finale."

"I'm glad you approve." Starscream bowed, taking credit. "Now…about those tears."

"Only when you tell me why you followed me."

Starscream stared her down, challenging her brazen request. But if he's learned anything in the last few days, it's that Selena isn't one to buckle under pressure. "I followed you…" He swallowed a large lump, "I followed you because…What I said about you was false." Selena gulped, anxious to hear the rest of what is to come. "You are not a tool as I originally believed. Nor are you a means to an end. You are, in fact, one of the most proficient, resilient, and efficient assassins I ever worked with." Selena felt honored by the praise. "I followed you so I could tell you so…but twisted my words to invite you back here." Selena smiled dreamily, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Now…the tears."

Selena released a breath of defeat. "Your words did in fact hurt me." She admitted shamefully. "For a moment – still not sure how – you grew on me." Starscream sniggered proudly, feeling bigger by the praise. "But…" Selena added, ruining his moment, "YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE MALGNANT, NARCISSITIC JERK!"

"You flatter me." Selena stuck her tongue out. Starscream chortled under his breath, loving how easily worked up she can get. "Now is where I ask you: Do you wish to return to your life as a guised human? Or would you prefer to stay…and become my Second in Command?"

"You would have me?"

"Of course. As I said, you're proficient, efficient…and an absolute sadist."

Selena's smile widened, "You flatter me."

Starscream bobbed his head, glad he made her smile. "So…" He extended a hand, "Do we have an accord?"

Without a real need to think, Selena gripped one of his fingers with both hands and the two shook. "We have an accord…Lord Starscream."

**Sorry if this chapter seems quick. I had a bad case of writers' block that I managed to write through. Not to mention it's hot over here. And I have a parent behind me nagging me about job searches. (Applied to literally 15 places today. Good god) **

**I summarized and passed up the bits in the episode. Why? Because I really want to get to the chapter where I bring in Knockout and Breakdown. Why? I love those two.**

**Ugh. I hate half-assed chapters. Oh well. You guys will forgive me right? Right?**

**See you soon.**


	14. Knock 'em Out And Break 'em Down

**Knock 'em Out**

**And**

**Break 'em Down**

**Hey people, I'm back! This chapter will now bring in everyone's two favorite Vehicons. I was going to wait another five chapters…but decided I couldn't wait.**

**Here's the next chapter of TF PRIME: Return of a Sin**

**-****6****-****6****-**

Listlessly and without a care in the world, Selena floated along on her back, traveling down the dark Nemesis halls. Eyes closed and mind blank, Selena had her hands folded behind her head, one leg crossed over the other, and allowed muscle memory to carry her down the halls.

Silence – aside from the occasional trudging of heavy metal feet, and mutters of incoherent chatter – entirely engulfed the Decepticon Warship. With Megatron's untimely - yet greatly warranted – demise three weeks ago, the ship seemed to have reached a new level of peace and tranquility. Which was ironic considering Decepticons possess an allure to chaos and destruction. But Selena was not one to look a space gift horse in the mouth. At that moment, while she floated along with her mind a blank, nothing mattered, nor could anything possible ruin her day.

_BONK! _"OW!" Selena cradled the swelling lump forming on her head. "WHO'S THE IDIOT?" She howled whipping around, prepared to kill the Con who ruined her nap. The Con in her way twisted to her shrieks of rage, revealing the unwanted face of Starscream. "SCREAM!" She roared, ripping her beret from her head. "There's all this room in this hallway!" She prodded at the tender lump, wincing as white hot pain prickled her scalp. "Yet here you are, standing in the middle…why?"

He shrugged a gesturing hand to the ship, "Free airship." He remarked snidely. "I am at liberty to stand wherever I please." He swept a hand across his chest in a bow, "I am the new Lord of the Decepticons."

Selena knit her brow, irked by his incessant need to proclaim his _supposed _leadership over the Decepticons. "Alright…" She massaged fingers over her eyelids, "_Self_-proclaimed _Lord _Starscream," Starscream sneered his nose and rolled his eyes, "What civil liberties possessed you to stand in the middle of the hallway?"

"Actually I was hoping to run into you." Selena glared daggers to the jet, demanding he did not intend a pun. "As you know, we are still allowing the troops to adjust to Lord Megatron's demise." Inwardly the two sniggered, not wanting to reveal the pleasure they felt for their Coup. Lest they wish for Soundwave to accuse them of treason. "But recent events have left our staff severely injured and healing slowly. What with the available staff not well adept in medical care."

"Okay…" Selena trailed off, not seeing where he was going with this point.

"Recently I have made contact with two who are not only qualified physicians," He quirked his lip in a sinister grin, "But they are equally qualified warriors."

"Doctors with a PHD in bot slagging?" Selena imagined two Decepticons wearing doctors' coats, and wielding sledge hammers, while standing on a pile of dead Autobots. She licked her lips hungrily. "OOH-HOO-HOO!" Selena cheered, clapping giddily. Starscream smiled, praising himself. He knew that would cheer her up. "Are they on their way?" She blurted, hovering a foot away from his face. "Please say they're on their way?" She waved her hands up and down frantically, "When are they gonna get here?"

Starscream touched two fingers to her lips, halting the rapid fire of questions. "They touched down on earth about an hour ago." He informed her, soothing his tone to urge her to calm down. "We detected their energon signatures somewhere in the land humans call Greece, but have not been able to pinpoint them due to interference dealt by the Space Bridge explosion."

"Can't believe it's been a week and this hunk of junk is still under repair." Selena kicked the wall. A sheet of metal peeled away. Selena chuckled nervously.

"Yes…" Starscream grumbled, attempting to ignore the broken wall, "And since you otherwise not preoccupied, perhaps you would like to journey forth and pick them up."

"You plan to give me a lift?" She questioned grimly. "Because unless I have some type of transportation, I'll be walking." She fanned her hands to the ground. The idea of walking already began to tire her out. "Flying people without proper means don't exactly sit well with humans."

Starscream raised a hand, "Already taken care of." He promised. Selena tilted her head, a question mark forming over her head. He motioned a finger, beckoning Selena to follow. "Come hither, child." The young Magneetian arched a confused brow, but followed after the jet all the same. Starscream chuckled huskily, "I believe you are going to enjoy what I have for you." Entering the medical bay, Starscream clapped his servos startling the two Vehicons putting the finishing touches on a project obscured by their young bodies. "About two days ago we came across the canyon where you first encountered Cliffjumper and our little onslaught of Decepticons." Selena painfully remembered. She and Cliffjumper literally ran into each other, giving Selena multiple bruises and a massive headache. The final result ended with her getting ambushed by Cons…and her motorcycle demolished. _My bike! _"Realizing an innocuous yet pertinent issue, we acquired an item of your _particular_ interest." Selena raised a suspicious brow. Starscream nodded to the two Cons. They stepped away from the table revealing a familiar vehicle.

Selena gaped in awe and disbelief, eyes twinkling. Hovering to the table, Selena glided her hands over her old, scrubbed and rebuilt to new Kawasaki. "HOE MAH GAWD!" She squealed. Starscream chuckled under his breath as Selena circled the bike rapidly, becoming a blur. "IT'S MIKE BY! IT'S MY MIKE!" She rattled her brain, straightening out her words. "IT'S MY BIKE!"

"Yes…it is…" Starscream admired his razor fingers smugly, "And it would not be here if I hadn't persuaded the men to return to the original energon site."

Selena quickly flew up to Starscream. She startled the seeker when she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. The Seeker gawked. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, SCREAM!" She squealed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She hopped onto her bike. With a quick kick she revved the engine. The purr of the motor, the hum of the engine, the vibrations tingling through the metal – wonderful. The tires screeched ear piercingly loud. She drove off the table and out the door, darting for the Space Bridge.

Meanwhile Starscream massaged his fingers over the kiss on the cheek. "Organic lips…" He mumbled dazedly, "Are softer than they appear."

**-****6****-****6****-**

"GRR!" Miko slapped her phone to the lunch table. "I don't believe this!"

"Relax Miko." Jack laughed. "She said she'd call when she has the chance."

"It's been three weeks, Jack!" She roared. "She dropped out of school, Taylor hasn't seen her, and…" She brought up the numerous text messages, "She hasn't returned any of my messages!"

"Maybe her phone is off." Rafael assumed. "She does live with Cons, after all. Cons who recently lost their leader." He reminded the angered girl. "How can Selena call and chat when everyone's probably running around like metal chickens without heads."

"She can still drop a message once in a while." Miko grumbled under her breath. Just then, _Afro Circus from: Madagascar _alerted her to a message. Miko flipped open the phone and gaped. "IT'S FROM SELENA!" She cheered. Jack and Rafael immediately crowded around her. "_Hey Miko, Sry I hvn't called. Things R hectic around the nemesis. Wat w/Megatron biting the dust._" Miko and Jack glanced to Rafael who fixed his glasses proudly. He called it. "_I'm going 2 be out of the states. Greece 2 be exact. If U, Jack, or Raph want souvenirs – speak now._"

"SUE-WEET!" Miko jumped from the bench. "Maybe I'll get me that hammer from God of War!"

"Hopefully in keychain form." Jack snickered. "You with real hammers?" He laughed hysterically, "Selena would run."

"Well smarty," Miko challenged, "What do you want?"

Jack scratched the side of his head, thinking hard. "I've always wanted a pair of those shoes Hermes wore."

"The guy with the wings on his feet from Hercules?"

"Yeah that one."

"Lame." She shooed away. Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, Raph." She leaned over to him, "What do you want?"

"I've always wanted a book of Grecian mythology." Rafael admitted bashfully. "Greek Gods have always been a fascination of mine."

Miko groaned in annoyance, "Am I the only one who knows how to order something cool?" She pressed the reply, preparing to send another message. "So that's a lame…" She trailed off, typing the message, "Pair of winged god shoes." Jack raised a hand, pleading guilty. "A book on gods and the stories that go with them." Rafael nodded happily. "And one awesome hammer of the gods for me."

The message was sent, and replied to almost immediately. "_The first two are feasible. Miko – KEYCHAIN?_ AWW MAN!" Jack and Rafael laughed roguishly. "This stinks! First message in three weeks and she skimps me of a hammer!" Another message came to her phone. "_Miko, U w/a hammer scares me._" Jack and Rafael burst into hearty laughter. "PFFT!" She pouted, "Kill joy."

**-****6****-****6****-**

**(I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO GREECE! So what I describe may not be accurate. But I will try!)**

Selena emerged from the space bridge, skidding to a screeching halt on a steep hill. The bridge vortex disappeared, giving full view to the most beautiful of blue oceans Selena had ever seen since arriving on earth. The area in which she stood was on a mountain like hill top, overseeing buildings and homes mixed with very green trees.

"This planet is as beautiful as it is dangerous." She sighed, inhaling the fresh air. "Lovely." Turning her bike, Selena glanced down the steep black pavement hill, being gifted yet another miraculous view. She tapped her scouter, casting the visor over her eyes and the mouth piece to her lips. "Scream, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear._" He confirmed. "_Did you arrive at the coordinates?"_

"Yes…but…" She trailed off confusedly. Down the hill was a cliff railing, a white marble wall with luscious bushes hanging over the side, and a marvelous view of the ocean mixed with ever green, homes, and other structures. In the distance was a bridge joining a small island with a tower and other buildings to the main land. "I see beautiful scenery, but nothing that resembles a Con."

"_Our sensors indicate he was in your current position five minutes ago._" Starscream assured her with a hint of confusion in his voice. "_But…_" He hummed, "_Our technology is advanced. SO it is likely our contact is on the other side of country, or just a few feet in front of you. _"

Selena rolled her eyes, "Well lucky for you I'm a sucker for sightseeing." She giggled. And in her sights is a five mile long bridge juts begging to be driven on. "I'll keep an eye out for your friends." Selena revved her bike and drove down the wall. "In the meantime…" She spoke loudly over the engine, "Why don't you run a scan for them again."

"_Do you not think I intended to do so?_" Starscream questioned sardonically. "_Lest we forget I am several decades your senior, and have been 2nd in command twice that._"

"And in command for 21 days and 12 hours."

"_Perhaps I should persuade Soundwave to return the memory of the girls you strangled._" Selena froze. "_I'm sure the police would love to hear how you constricted their necks with-_"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Selena panicked in defeat. "No need to threaten me." After listening to Starscream chuckle in defeat, Selena ended the call and sped up down the hill.

15 years on Earth, jumping from one country to the next, never in her life had Selena been to a land more beautiful than Greece. The streets lined with history, people friendly and welcoming, shops open to all and containing all accessories a person could want, the fresh food, and best of all the fresh clean air.

"Greece…" Selena sighed blissfully, "Beautiful."

Selena sped over the cobblestone streets, blurring past the white marble buildings with the ocean in the distance. A few people hollered at her to slow down and watch where she's going. Selena simply laughed. The smell of grapes reached her nose, rejuvenating her senses. Salt mixed into her nose as she drew closer to the bridge. A bronze bridge cast over miles of open water.

"Hm?" No cars or other small vehicles were traveling the bridge. Odd considering it was the middle of the day. Even odder still was the car waiting at the entrance. A red sports car had parked itself at the security gate. The little rising and falling pole was broken. The guards who were supposed to monitor the gate were absent. "That's not weird." She mumbled.

As Selena approached the red car, the passenger side view mirror adjusted, capturing her in full view. Selena walked her foot along the ground, steadily brining herself to a gentle halt beside it. The tinted windows made it impossible for her to see inside. Impossible to see what the driver was doing. She glanced up the no car or pedestrian filled bridge, to the guard less security shed, and then behind to see no one coming. Why was the car waiting?

"Um…" She knocked on the window, "Hello?" No response. "Is…there a reason…why no one's on the bridge?" The driver did not respond. Selena scratched the back of her head confusedly. "Hey!" She touched the door, "I'M-" She stopped. The car gargled hollowly, like an animal growl. _No…_ Her eyes widened. _Irregular hum like a heated breath, thumps similar to an adrenaline bursting heartbeat, _She scanned her eyes over the paint job, _and a sleek shine no car on earth could ever have for long than two minutes. _Not to mention the car wasn't even Grecian made.

The car's sudden revving of the engine startled her back. The driver accelerated and screeched on the breaks. Reversing, accelerating, and breaking over and over again. A race challenge. Selena ran her tongue hungrily over her lips, cackling in a low tone. "Alright…" She purred. She revved her engine, accepting the challenge. "Bring it!"

They eyed the track ahead, absorbing the long stretch ahead of them._ One _…rev from red, _Two…_rev from Selena, _Three…_rev from both and GO!

Selena and the red car screeched their tires ear piercingly loud, and dashed. In a matter of seconds both reached 100 MPH. The thick coils holding the bridge to the upper rails hummed in thuds as they blurred by. The wind whistled in Selena's ears, deafening her to the sound of the boats. Her hair wafted violently. The air gusted around her and the red car in powerful streams.

The red car and Selena were neck and neck. Inch by inch one would pull ahead of the other. The red car shifted its wheels, wrenching to the right. The car thumped Selena, skidding her towards the walkway rail. "OH NO YOU-OOF!" Selena raised her leg, barely avoiding it slamming into the metal bar. She growled heatedly to the car. He rammed into her again, grinding her along the railing. "DUDE!" Her eyes flickered glowing red. "I just got this bike back! You ain't breaking it!" Pushing up on the hand rails, Selena swooped her legs over and kicked them into the passenger door, rebounding the car away ten feet. The car grinded on the divider rail. "Ass Hole!"

The car eased away from the rail and attempted to ram into Selena again. Selena slammed on the breaks. The red car screeched as it missed, only to hit the railing. "Missed!" Selena boasted. The car slowed its pace, and practically backed up. Selena wrenched her bike into a wheelie. The car came under her. Selena jumped the bike, leaned forward and drove over the car, leaving tire treads. "Strike two!" She flashed two fingers. "Care to try again?"

The car shifted into high gear, accelerating at least several deca miles. Selena, unable to resist, wrenched back and up, looping her bike over the car. She winked smugly. She touched down, laughing manically. "Dude, you'll have to be more creative than that!"

Wish granted. The red car slammed on its breaks, swerving violently. Selena raised a brow. The red car whipped sideways, skidding to a halt. "SHIT!" Selena crashed full force, flying forward with a sense of déjà vu following after her. Only now her bike was heading for the ocean instead of a fiery inferno. "Don't think so!" Selena flipped herself all the way around, gusting dust up as she came to a hovering halt. Stretching a hand, she caught her bike just before it fell over the edge. She set it gently in the walkway.

The red car idled. Selena could feel eyes watching her as she hovered from the ground. Ignoring him, Selena flew to her bike, inspecting it frantically. Scratches, dings, and groves which would not only take hours to buff out, but enforce Starscream to holler at her. "AAGGHH!" She howled. "You sir have now officially angered me!" She climbed over the railing, and stomped for the car. "You wreck my bike, try to kill me, and above all," She stopped, squaring her feet apart, "You wrecked my bike!" The metal railing snapped away, wrenching from the ground with concrete attached. "In the car or out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Either way," She broke the rail into numerous pieces, creating several pikes, "I'm going to bleed you dry!"

In the blink of an eye, the car door opened and arched up. The hood, roof, and truck condensed, the wheels retracted – the whole car morphed and shifted. Legs formed, arms appeared, chest plate and pelvis came into view. Finally a head. Selena narrowed her eyes. _I knew it._

The bot picked at his grill, sneering at the numerous stains to his finish. "I don't know who you are, my young talented friend," The red bot chuckled gruffly, morphing his hands into blasters, "But the only one to be bled dry IS YOU!" A rapid volley of energon swarmed from his blasters. Selena bobbed and weaved, evading the shots. She darted forward, cross circling the broken pipe pikes to divert the shot. Whipping her hands around, she guided the bar like snaking projectiles. The red bot snarled as the tips of the pikes carved tiny gashes into his chassis. Selena brought the pikes full circle, and launched them like darts.

The red bot duck and rolled to safety. The bars pierced into the pillar. The bot traded his blasters for buzz saws. He launched himself forward and slashed. Selena curled back, feeling the breeze of the blades graze her skin. She curved upward al he brought them down. Selena tapped her skull badges, summoning her chakrams. She drilled one chakram, colliding with a saw. Sparks flared, trickling to the cement. The bot pressed hard, out matching her in strength. Were it not for Selena's powers, her arms would have snapped.

Selena pushed a hand, gusting a powerful force of energy. The bot was slid back several feet, grinding his feet into the street. Selena bellowed like a mad banshee, plowing her chakrams into the bot. The bot guarded with his saw and retaliated. He managed to lash a foot out, connecting with Selena, and slamming her into a pillar. The wind was knocked out of her body.

"BAH!" The bot howled, looking at his plating with disgust. Scratches, deep groves, and a number of other imperfections were drilled into his armor. "I just touched up my paint job only a mere two hours ago!" He bellowed. Selena massaged the back of her head, easing the buzzing and blurriness. _Not bad. _She admitted mentally. "No one ruins my paint job!" The bot summoned his blasters again. "PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" A thousand bullets a minute roared from his blasters. Selena rolled backwards and soared across the bridge, narrowly evading the drawing closer energon bullets.

Selena peeled the other portion of the railing from the concrete. She circled back around. Like it were a rope she cast the rail out, tying it to the bot's wrist. She wrenched up, diverting his shot. Coming around, Selena wrenched his one arm behind his back and brought the rail around full circle. The bot struggled and fought against the bindings. When Selena raised her hands, removing his feet from under him, he fell back against one of the pillars. "GRAH!" He howled. He retreated back when a spike from the chakram was put an inch from his face.

Selena's crimson eyes were glossed animally, boring daggers into the bot's soul. "It's unwise to take me lightly." She warned in a dull tone. The bot's body caved in to the ground an inch, wincing in pain. "And your paint job will be the last of your worries once I'm through with you, Autobot!"

"AUTOBOT?!" The bot scoffed in offense. He leaned forward, getting as close to Selena's face as possible. "Do not insult me, child! Check the art!" He flexed his shoulder. Selena leaned over and gaped in dread. Decepticon.

"You're a Decepticon?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. "You wouldn't by any chance be the Decepticon Starscream contacted, are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am." He answered proudly. "I am Knockout," He bowed as best as he could with the railing around him, "Medical Examiner Extraordinaire." Selena flicked her arms downward, releasing Knockout from his binds. "Thank you." He sighed in gratitude. "Much appreciated." He grunted, climbing to his feet. "Now, Madam," He motioned his semi free hand, "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"My name's Selena." She introduced sweetly. "I'm _Lord _Strascream's right hand Sadist." Knockout raised a perplexed brow. "That is to say, I'm his Lieutenant."

Knockout tapped his chin pensively. "An organic?" He chimed confusedly with a hint of impression. "Employed by Decepticons?"

"It was…" She trailed off, searching for the words to describe her situation, "A mutual agreement arranged by a series of circumstances."

"I see…" Knockout hummed, stalking around Selena like a hungry bear. A telescope clicked over his eye. Selena stiffened, holding her elbows bashfully. She felt his gaze running up and down her body. "You are not a mere…super powered organic." He studied. He closed in about an inch away from her, gliding a red eye over every inch of her. "The blows you deflected," He pinched her arm, extending it out. "The blows you've dealt, plus the blows you've taken…"

Selena blushed as the scope went over her chest to her next arm. "Is there a reason you're studying me like I'm some sample?" She trembled nervously.

"Simply trying to ascertain the manner of being you are." Knockout spoke studiously. Camera clicks were heard coming from the scope. He was photographing her. The scope vanished from his eye. He raised a curious brow to Selena. "So what manner of being are you?" He asked playfully.

"M-M…" She swallowed a large lump, "Magneetian."

Knockout widened his eyes in disbelief, and then grinned wolfishly. "The reports specified all were extinct 30 years ago."

Selena furrowed her brow hatefully. "They were greatly exaggerated." She rumbled. "One of us lived."

"And has sustained severe blows to make it this far." He remarked in awe. Selena tilted her head, curious as to what he meant. He tapped his head where the scope disappeared, "This scope of mine allows me to see non-cosmetic damage." Damage which cannot be seen on the surface. "Judging from what I've seen, you've been taking beatings every day for 30 years."

"I was taking beatings three weeks ago."

Knockout whistled notably. He bobbed his head in approval. "You must be one tough Magneetian." He placed two pointed fingers under her chin, admiring her glowing skin. "So young, too." He purred. Selena pouted, fighting the blush rising to her cheeks. "How does such a beautiful creature get mixed up in such violent surroundings?"

"She vows vengeance." She clenched the two fingers tightly and crushed them. Knockout cried out in pain. "Which I will vow upon you should you touch me again." She tossed the hand aside.

Knockout waved his hand, soothing the ebbing pain. "Please forgive my rudeness." He whimpered. "But I meant what I said." Selena smirked, bobbing her head skeptically. However…she was flattered. "Is there a way to reconcile my brazen behavior?"

Selena erected a finger to him, asking him to wait a moment. Materializing the scouter, She quickly worded a message to Starscream stating she found the Con they were looking for. "For starters…" She addressed Knockout, glancing to her bike, "You can explain to Starscream why my bike is scratched."

"I can do you one better. I can buff it and make it accelerate even faster."

"Okay..." She hummed, not able to contain the elation in her tone. "And B, you can help me run a small errand."

"What kind of _errand_?"

"I promised a few friends some souvenirs, and if I skimp on it," She shuddered in ominous dread, "One of them will find a hammer and slug me."

**-****6****-****6****-**

The bell had rung for the school to be let out. Student swarmed in a frenzy, running at top speed to get home. Well…not all the students. True to her nature, Miko got detention for some random – yet belligerent – reason, and was forced to remain after school. Never once does it occur to the Japanese rebel that maybe her school and home life would go a lot smoother if she tried to avoid trouble.

Fate smiled on the young girl when Bulkhead pulled up, blasting her favorite CD track. Sneaking out she jumped into Bulkhead and both made a speedy and clean get away to the hideout. Miko mentioned she didn't care if she graduated or not. She wanted be like Bulkhead…or maybe Selena.

"Speaking of which…" Miko checked her phone, "Selena hasn't called or messaged in three weeks." She moaned dismally. "I wonder what's wrong."

"You wanna be like _her_?" Bulkhead stressed resentfully. "You want to be bitter, alone, and kill innocent Autobots and people?" People meaning Sarah, Melanie, and Brittany. They were found on a sidewalk, unconscious and with wires wrapped around their necks. Sources claim the girls awoke with no memory or recollection of how they got there, nor how the rings on their necks appeared. Likely a little aid from the Cons to keep Selena in the clear.

"NO! Nothing like that!" Mino assured him excitedly. "I mean the freedom."

"Freedom?" Ratchet questioned skeptically. "What freedom?"

"On a daily basis," She spanned her arms like wings, "She flies from ground to 20,000 feet with a sneeze." She leapt, imagining herself flying. Rafael leaned against the couch, thinking what it's be life to fly. "She travels from one end of the world to the other whenever she wants." Jack dreamed of traveling the world. His dream would be made even better riding on Arcee. "And to top it off, despite being public enemy number one, her life is never dull."

"All three very true," Ratchet agreed, "But also very dangerous."

"Just how I like it!"

Bulkhead groaned impatiently. Though he wasn't too surprised. If it involved breaking, stealing, or some manner of avoiding authority figures, Miko would break into the pentagon to steal a box of donuts.

"Miko, listen," Bulkhead pleaded, kneeling to her, "I'm the last one to tell you what to do with your life." He began, not wanting to offend or create bad blood with Miko. "But if you keep going down the path you're going, I'm going to be visiting you in jail rather than detention." He leaned in further, narrowing his eyes sternly, "Do you think Selena would want to see you in prison?" Miko froze. "Imagine what she might do."

Ratchet, Jack, and Rafael were rather surprised to hear Bulkhead use Selena as a threat. It may have been proven that Selena possesses a soft spot for the kids, but it was also proven she would use any means to get what she wants. She may even kill anyone who incarcerates Miko.

"Besides," Bulkhead continued with his lecture, "Before you can even begin planning your future, you need to graduate high school." He folded his arms and gazed sternly to the young Japanese girl. "And that means finishing your history report."

"AWW!" Miko pouted.

The lecture was interrupted by Ratchet's scanners detecting a sharp energon spike. "I am detecting a small energon spike…" He triangulated the source of the energon, "In a land the humans call…Greece. An ancient city." Ratchet remarked in awe. _Greece! _Miko gasped happily in her mind. _Selena's there. _Maybe if she kept quiet

"Greece, huh?" Bulkhead inquired. A thought came to mind. "Oh field trip!" He cheered. Miko fist pumped in victory. _YES!_

**-****6****-****6****-**

Thunder and lightning boomed around the Nemesis as dark cloud swirled around it. "And what, pray tell, took you both so long?" Starscream hissed, gazing to the storm from the dark bridge. "Selena," He growled, glaring at the large screen of the storm, "You reported you had discovered Knockout several hours ago!" He turned his head slightly, seeming to give her his full attention. "What is the nature of your excuse?"

"I had to pick up some souvenirs." She stated nonchalantly. "Time got away from us."

"Be sure it does not happen…Again…?" Starscream trailed off disconcertedly, caught off guard by the scene before him. "Whuh…" Selena, with a backpack and strange string instrument strapped to her back, was sitting on Knockout's shoulder, leaning on his head. Starscream cleared his throat disturbingly. "Pardon my presumption," He grumbled, "But when, exactly in the last four hours, did you two become so friendly?"

"It's amazing what a death bound race over a bridge can spark." Knockout bragged. He caressed a finger on Selena's cheek like she were a pet. She allowed it this time. "This…magnificent specimen," _Specimen? _Selena scoffed offensively, "Her skill is amazing, though I am confused as to how easily she was defeated." Selena licked her lips, averting her gaze puckishly.

"The bridge was constructed out of iron and metal, yes?" Starscream questioned.

"Yes?" Knockout answered confusedly.

Starscream brought his stern attention to Selena who was nibbling on the corner of her lip. Starscream chuckled, shaking his head. "I am afraid, Knockout, the _specimen _was toying with you."

"Pardon?"

"Selena is a Magneetian." Starscream reiterated stressfully. "Her race is able to control and manipulate metal at will." Selena folded her hands behind her back and turned away bashfully. "The bridge was constructed entirely of metal. She could have easily bent the bridge to her will, and crushed you with it."

"But…" Knockout weighed his hands, trying to make sense of this situation, "If she could have, why…" He trailed off, hearing Selena whistle with feigned innocence. _I'm Strascream's right hand sadist. _Knockout recollected. "Wait!" He gasped, glimpsing frantically between Selena and Starscream. "You were just toying with me?" Selena bounced her fingers together, blushing. "I'll be…" He commended. "She's a regular Decepticon with skin." He gestured a hand to his appearance. "Her style of dress and the eye color are obvious signs."

"Actually…" She hummed pensively, "I was born with the hair and eye color. The clothing is coincidence."

"Surely you do not believe in coincidence?"

"I'm too old to believe in coincidence." Selena remarked dully. Knockout opened his mouth to question her meaning. Starscream quickly whispered an explanation. Knockout gaped in awe. "No, I believe in the high unlikely." Selena

"Not that this banter isn't lovely," Starscream sneered, "Perhaps we can return to work." He glared to Knockout, "Seeing as how we are behind due to your little excursions."

Knockout sighed cynically, "The drive was longer than we anticipated." He complained drearily. "I'm still picking bugs out of my grill."

"Yes…I forgot…" Starscream rumbled disparagingly, "You're one of _those_." Selena arched a perplexed brow.

"Come again." Knockout pressed.

"It never made sense to me why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose an automobile, when they could have flight."

"I like the way I look in steel belted radials."

"Um…" Selena raised her hand, searching her thoughts for a self-made answer, "I've often wondered about that." She announced curiously. "Why are some Cons Automobiles instead of jets? I thought Autobots favored cars."

"They do." Knockout answered. "But some Cons don't possess the skill nor the stomach to traverse the skies." Meaning he himself was scared of flying. At least without the aid of a ship.

"I don't see why." Selena floated from Knockout and pulled off three flips. "Flying is one of the most blissful feats to ever be performed." She fawned. "The feeling of freedom is unparalleled."

"I'll take your word for it."

"If we can get back to the issue at hand." Starscream pressed impatiently. "We have troops who need tending to."

"I'd be more than happy to." Knockout assured him. "But my work would be greater expedited if my assistant were present."

"I summoned both of you." Starscream reassured him. "Where is he?"

"Knockout was the only one I saw." Selena promised.

"Then my friend is likely treading the ruins." Knockout announced with a heavy sighs. "We were on an energon trail when you called." He chuckled. "Breakdown is a Con with a taste for off-roading."

"As am I." Selena purred. "I'll go get him." She volunteered.

"Not necessary." Knockout discouraged. "Breakdown will show when he's ready."

"Yes, but I need another reason to get out and about." She stretched her stiffening muscles. "I've been cooped up in this ship for three weeks." She exasperated. "I am BEGINNING to see dark purple everywhere I go."

"Well to be fair…" Knockout mumbled, motioning a hand to the purple décor.

"In the mood for another adrenaline rush, I see." Starscream sniggered. "Careful," He purred, the doors to the bridge opening, "One might consider your desire for a rush an unhealthy addiction."

"That _unhealthy addiction_ is why you hired me in the first place." Starscream rolled his eyes, mentally asking _how could I forget. _"I promise not to take too long this time." She wriggled her fingers in a snide farewell. "But don't wait up, all the same." The door closed.

Starscream couldn't resist smiling. Knockout nodded his head in approval. "Impish, Sadistic…and possesses a certain charm." He analyzed. "I like her." He winked to Starscream. "Too bad we're not of the same species."

Strascream's brow twitched sharply. "Do not fall for the pretty face." He rumbled excitedly. "Beneath that _charm _is a diabolical beast just waiting to ravage you from the inside out."

"Ooh…" Knockout trembled lovingly, "Sounds nice." Starscream raised his hands, not wishing to proceed. "And…_pretty face?_" Knockout teased. "It would seem the fleshling has touched your spark."

"Keep it up, Knockout," Starscream rasped embarrassingly, "And I'll be forced to remove yours!"

**-****6****-****6****-**

Upon arriving to Greece, Bulkhead and Miko admired the ancient ruins, marveling in the rustic charm dirt and crumbling buildings possessed. But to the point as to why they were there, Bulkhead discovered the workers of the excavation site had unknowingly revealed energon veins. What caught his attention next nearly blew his mind.

A picture on one of the ruin walls revealed an Greek Man holding an artifact known as the Energon Harvester. Miko commended Bulkhead on his smarts and took a quick picture. Unbeknownst to them, Breakdown, a familiar face to Bulkhead, appeared. Miko wondered if Bulkhead knew the lunk head, only to be told that he and Breakdown have history.

Without further pleasantries, Breakdown charged Bulkhead. The green mech dug his feet into the ground. He and breakdown connected hands, engaging in an all-out strength match. The two wreckers dug their feet several inches into the stone. Both grunted and growled rabidly, caught in a seeming to never-ending deadlock.

"You've gotten stronger, Bulk." Breakdown remarked mockingly. Bulkhead, disgusted by the bitter praise, increased his strength and shoved breakdown back a couple steps. "Unfortunately," Breakdown pushed back harder, "SO-HAVE-I!" Breakdown slipped his foot under Bulkhead's, tripping the green mech onto his back. Breakdown and Bulkhead flipped around, and Breakdown kicked him off. Bulkhead bounced along the stone, managing to slide himself to a halt before the ledge.

Miko, cowering behind a broken pillar, watched helplessly as the two bots went at it. To her horror Bulkhead was losing. Breakdown chuckled victoriously, trudging over to the downed Autobot. As Bulkhead pushed up to his feet, Breakdown rammed into him, sending him flying into the glyph on the ruin wall.

"Oopsy." Breakdown laughed. "Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." He mocked. "At least it gave you a nice knot on the processor." Miko jumped into the excavation site, running to Bulkhead's side, begging him to get up. "And you have a _PET_!" Breakdown cackled cynically. "Does it play catch?" He hoisted a broken pillar over his head. "CATCH!" He launched it like a javelin. Miko scrambled to get away. The pillar nearly an inch from hitting her.

Out from nowhere Miko was snatched up out of the line of fire. The pillar fell into the excavation site. Bulkhead and Breakdown gawked in puzzlement.

Tires screeched to a shrieking halt. A motorcycle idled as Miko held onto the driver for dear life. Her eyes squeezed as tight as possible. "Any tighter, Miko, and you'll take inches off me." Miko popped her eyes open and glanced to the giggling voice. Selena saluted two fingers. "Yo kid."

"SELENA!" Miko cheered. She hugged her tighter. Selena choked.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead snarled.

"I'm here to pick him up." She pointed Breakdown. "You're Breakdown, right?"

"Who's asking?"

"Knockout and Starscream. They sent me."

Breakdown scoffed derisively. "You're kidding, right?" He chuckled. "They sent…a BUG," Selena's brow twitched, _Bug? _"To come and get me? Geeze. What do they think I'm worth?"

"Not much," Selena narrowed her eyes snidely, "Seeing as you're nothing more than a lowly assistant."

"Why you little…"

"I KNEW I'D SEE YOU!" Miko interrupted, unable to contain her excitement. "Well…I didn't know. But I had a feeling!" She hugged Selena again. "AND I WAS RIGHT!"

"Wait!" Bulkhead gasped. "You knew?"

Miko shied behind Selena, feeling Bulkhead's rage piercing into her. "Selena told me she'd be in Greece." She admitted skittishly. Bulkhead growled heatedly, face palming himself. "Sorry."

Selena smirked, relishing in his misery. "Amazing how much she confides in me," She leaned in with a smug grin, "Isn't it Bulkhead?" Bulkhead, with a rabid growl, crushed a large boulder like it was glass. "Which reminds me…" Selena downed the backpack, and guitar from her back. "Here are those souvenirs you asked for."

"Souvenirs?" Bulkhead muttered.

"NO WAY!" Miko wrenched the guitar from her back. "A mint condition Apollo Ax! How did you afford this?"

"Amazingly it wasn't expensive." Selena tossed her the bag. "Make sure Jack and Raph get those."

"The book and shoes?" Miko questioned dully.

"The book and shoes." Selena shook her head. "They're lame."

"That they are."

"If you two are done!" Breakdown hissed impatiently. "I'd like to get back to business!" He gestured his hands to the dazed Bulkhead.

"That's gonna have to wait." Selena warned him. "Starscream and Knockout need you ASAP."

"I'm not taking orders from some fleshy trash!" Breakdown snarled, jumping into the excavation site. "You're going to sit there…" He ordered, meandering to Bulkhead, "Shut up!" Selena gripped her handlebars in rage. "And wait like a good little dog." Breakdown cackled. He reached a hand for Bulkhead. The green wrecker turned his head away. Selena's eyes ignited into bright red. Breakdown grunted in discomfort. His joints creaked agonizingly loud. Bulkhead looked up. Breakdown had a hand clamped to his arm, struggling to push it forward or wrench it back. Either way…it wasn't moving.

"Words to the not so wise…" Selena's voice rasped ominously. Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Miko all glanced to Selena. Breakdown's eyes widened in fright. Selena's eyes were the brightest red, glowing in fire. "It's not smart to insult someone who can bend you to her will." She warned in a quiet raspy tone. She twitched a brow up. Breakdown's arm shot up. "Nor is it smart…" With a tilt of her head, his arm bent slowly, all the way back, grinding bone chillingly loud, "To upset me." Breakdown howled in pain as his joints twisted almost 360 degrees. Selena held the arm at 180 degrees, bouncing it and exciting sharp pins of pain. Breakdown hissed through gritted teeth, dropping to his knees, desperately reaching for his arm. Selena grinned monstrously. Miko dismounted from the bike and dashed to Bulkhead's side. "Tell me Breakdown," Selena chortled impishly, "How does it feel to be brought to your knees by a _bug_?"

Bulkhead scooped Miko up and went into Vehicle mode. Miko gazed out of Bulkhead's window, watching sadly as she was separated from Selena once again. She rested sadly in the seat. Bringing her new guitar to her lap, Miko stroked a couple strings. As her hand traveled down the neck, it grazed over a slip of paper. It was folded, taped to the neck. The cover read _Miko._ Opening, the note read, _I'm sorry for not calling._ Miko smiled and giggled. "It's like she's a mind reader."

Back to Selena. Once Bulkhead and Miko were gone, Selena released Breakdown. He fell to his hands, panting heavily as he cradled his sore arm. He growled venomously, glaring daggers to Selena and then to the treads left behind by Bulkhead. "So first you nearly break my arm!"

"Don't exaggerate!" Selena spat. "At best I probably sprained it."

Breakdown plowed his fist into the dirt. "WHO CARES WHAT IT IS!" He howled. "Either way, you let the enemy get away!"

"Who cares!" She shrugged. She pointed her thumb back, "Starscream and Knockout need you on deck!" She glanced back to the destroyed ruin picture lying in the dust. "And maybe you can explain to them why you destroyed a picture of something Cybertronian."

"I destroyed it," Breakdown gargled, struggling to rise to his feet, "So Bulkhead and that rat of his couldn't see it!"

Selena's hand twitched, angered by Breakdown calling Miko a rat. _Miko's more of a Chihuahua. _"What was it anyway?"

"Not sure." Breakdown remarked in grudging placid. "It was ancient Cybertronian. That stuff's always important."

"But what kind of ancient Cybertron tech was it?"

**-****6****-****6****-**

Back on the Nemesis, Selena and Breakdown described the picture they saw to Soundwave who managed to put photo together. It was a large orb with a number of symbols and markings. "That's it." Selena confirmed from Strascream's shoulder.

"Yep." Breakdown agreed. "That's definitely it."

"What is it?" Selena asked curiously.

"It's known as the Energon Harvester." Starscream informed her educationally. "Basically it siphons raw Energon from any source."

"_Any_ meaning the reserves you dig up…" She trailed off and gave Starscream three quick knocks on the chest plate, "And you guys."

"Precisely." Starscream tapped his chin. "Now the question is…" He knocked on Soundwave's screen face, "Where do we find this little marvel of Cybertronian tech?" Immediately upon the question, Soundwave searched his databanks for matches of the harvester.

"By the way, Breakdown," Knockout prodded his protégé's arm. It swayed back and forth loosely, "What happened to your arm?"

"That crazy mutant damn near broke it!"

"First of all," Selena erected an informative finger, then touched her finger to her chest. She glared her red orbs with an ominous gleam, "Do not insult me with such berating labels!" She snarled in a dull tone. As if a bubble popped, a section in the metal floors burst with a loud pop. "I am the sole survivor of a proud race – A Magneetian!"

Breakdown's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked around to Starscream and Breakdown, seeking mutual confirmation. The two nodded firmly with dark smiles. "They said you guys were dead."

"In spirit, I am." Selena replied emotionlessly. "Unfortunately the rest of my people do not possess that luxury." Selena flew to Breakdown's face. The Con backed away, startled by the glowering glow in her eyes. "And second…I only sprained the arm." She remarked loosely. "It can be fixed in a few minutes."

"She is right." Knockout concurred. "Just a little plug here and a tuck there," He snapped his fingers, "You'll be all better in no time." He pat Breakdown on the back.

Selena crossed her arms, sneering resentfully to Breakdown. "Who knew Cybertronians could be such drama bots?"

"Drama!" Breakdown bellowed. "You twisted my arm!"

"Which I wouldn't have had to do if you would have come voluntarily!"

Breakdown inched closer, moving for her, "Why should I obey a bug?"

Selena hovered from Strascream's shoulder, moving for Breakdown, "It's the job of a lowly assistant to take orders!"

Breakdown got in her face, "YOU'RE A LITTLE LOW ON THE EVOLUTIONARY CHAIN TO BE MOUTHING OFF, BUG!"

Selena practically touched her face to his, "I'M ON A HIGHER SCALE THAN YOU, BUTT BOT!"

"ENOUGH!" Starscream boomed. Breakdown and Selena froze, bringing their full attention to the jet. Knockout let out a loud whistle of impression. "Whatever quarrel you two engaged in, in the land of Ancient Humans stays in the land of ancient humans!" He commanded.

"Technically the Egyptians are more ancient than the Greek." Selena corrected him jestingly.

Starscream popped the side of his finger onto her head. "Nuance!"

"Ow!" Selena massaged her head, glaring through tear filled eyes.

"Fact is, there is an important Cybertronian artifact located somewhere on this planet." He stressed the importance. "In all likelihood the Autobots will be searching for it as well!" He narrowed his sights, making Breakdown and Selena lean away in fear. "And I cannot have my soldiers bickering like children!" He pointed a commanding finger to Breakdown, Knockout, and Selena, "So I do not want to hear anymore squabbling from the lot of you. Am I clear?"

"BUT-" Breakdown and Selena pointed to one another.

"AM I CLEAR?"

Breakdown and Selena sunk their heads into their shoulder and fiddled with their fingers, "Yes sir…" Starscream directed his attention to Knockout.

The red Con raised his hands, "You'll hear no arguments from me."

"Good." Starscream bobbed his head. Just as one conversation came to an end, Soundwave beeped alarmingly, discovering the Harvester's location. "Ah…" He purred. "The Museum of Ancient Art?"

"That's right there in Jasper." Selena announced in nostalgia. "I spent some time there when I needed to think." She rested on air, remembering the bliss of a quiet museum. "Greatest silence in the world."

Starscream chuckled gravelly. "I hope it will not perturb you when we disrupt that silence."

"Not at all." Selena purred.

"Then let us depart." He motioned a hand to the door. "And acquire our new toy."

**Gonna stop there for a moment. I'll be back later**


	15. Not Cruel, But Not Pleasant

**Not Cruel,**

**But Not Pleasant**

**Let's proceed.**

**(/_+_\)**

Saturday morning had come. The museum holding the Harvester was closed for Friday due to a new item being placed in one of the exhibits. Miko, Rafael, and Jack – being a day off and all – managed to get a ride from Bumblebee to the museum in question. They wished to ascertain the location of the security cameras when they decided to…_borrow _the harvester. True-to-form the three were nervous about lifting private property. Even Miko. The worst crime she's committed was ditching class. Stealing…that might be a little much.

"Man…" Jack rumbled, massaging the back of his head nervously, "Just standing here makes me feel guilty."

"Why?" Miko snapped mockingly. "We haven't done anything yet."

"Yet being the operative word." Rafael stated.

"Bah!" Miko scoffed off indifferently. "It won't be so bad once we get started." She shrugged. Rafael and Jack exchanged apprehensive glances, doubting the plan to loot a priceless artifact. "Besides," Miko draped her arms around the boy, "It's not stealing. Its borrowing with the intent of returning."

"And here I thought I was the only one with a devious mind." Jack, Rafael, and Miko glanced to the steps of the museum. Selena sauntered down the steps with her hands in her pockets, smiling impishly. "Yet here you three are, with the bug, plotting a grand theft."

"Selena." Rafael said happily. He sped over to her. Jack and Miko meandered after him. Rafael stopped a foot away and smiled up to her. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Bumblebee beeped feverishly. Selena was sure it was directed at her. "Though I have an idea as to what he beeped," She raised a smirking brow to Rafael, "What'd he say?"

"He wants to know why you're here."

"I'm sure he was a little more brash with the question." Selena giggled. Rafael shrugged, not able to blame Bumblebee too much. "Am I not allowed to be a lover of art?" Selena addressed the bot. "I'm an alien, Bumblebee. Not a philistine. I do appreciate art." Bumblebee strained another beep. Which Selena was sure translated into _Yeah right._

"Thanks for the book, by the way."

"Yeah. And for the shoes." Jack responded.

"No problem. Glad you guys liked them." She ruffled Rafael's hair. "And sorry for not calling. I've been busy."

"Busy with what?" Jack questioned.

Selena showed him an image on her phone. Jack, Miko, and Rafael gasped. "The Energon Harvester your Bots are no doubt interested in." She smirked to the statue just through the front doors. "How convenient the Nevada humans acquired it. Jasper of all places." She purred maliciously. "And here I thought this town was boring."

"The Cons want it, don't they?" Jack questioned strongly.

"If I'm here, you already know the answer to that." Selena saw no threat in telling the three humans and Bumblebee. The Autobots were not so foolish as to not expect the Decepticons to make a move. Alerting them only increased Selena's…excitement.

Bumblebee's gears snapped and grinding, signaling he was ready to transform and fight. "Relax bug. I was only ordered to survey. If I wanted to take the harvester I would have done so by now. After all…" Her eyes quickly flashed. The metal bars built within the walls, inside the museum, and everywhere else began to reverberate, causing a small earthquake around the museum. Jack, Miko and Rafael huddled around Bumblebee. "I have the power to rend that harvester from its place."

"Then why don't you?" Miko challenged.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun." Selena crooned childishly. "And Starscream enjoys my methods of having fun." She narrowed her sights to Bumblebee. "My greatest thrills come from the screams of an Autobot." Bumblebee shuddered.

"I don't suppose we could convince you to stay away." Jack suggested hopefully.

Selena meandered to Jack and pat his shoulder with a commending hand. "Nice try, Jack." Selena got on her bike. "But I'm afraid this will be one dance I'll be more than happy to attend."

Bumblebee beeped excitedly again, going into a fury. Rafael motioned his hand, urging the yellow mech to calm down. "Bee wants to know, _what makes you think the harvester will be here when you come back_?"

"Because the bots aren't so foolish as to attack during the day." Selena put her hat to her hip, then put the helmet on her head. "Hours after closing time is more their speed." Selena revved her engine, prompting Jack to back away. "See you next time, kids." Selena pulled out of the parking lot, vanishing down the street.

"Geeze," Jack rumbled, feeling chills run down his spine, "I don't know if I should be happy or upset that she's back."

"Both." Miko decided.

"Both." Rafael agreed.

"Alright both." Jack agreed in defeat.

Bumblebee rumbled in the beeps. Rafael didn't need to translate to know he was pissed. "This is going to be a fun day." Rafael dreaded with a smile.

**(/_+_\)**

Selena drove through the road, speeding along as she disregarded the speed limit. In excitement, her mind resided on the thoughts of Bumblebee. On how she could feel the gears inside his chest plate revving and pulsating in rage as he desperately wanted to pound his servos into her fleshy body. Selena wanted to oblige as well.

"To rend the bug into little pieces." She purred with longing. But Selena was not so callous as to attack in the middle of the day when there was a crowd of people. At least…not unnecessarily. No. if Selena truly wished to have her fun with the bots, she was going to have to wait until later that night. "How I despise waiting." She complained as if she were a woman in heat.

"_Well unfortunately you are going to have to._" Starscream's voice crooned on the end of her ear piece.

Selena growled irritably and rolled her eyes. Her scouter opened across her face and she sucked on her lips in bother. "You know, I don't understand why we didn't just come last night." She complained. "For someone trying to be leader," She scoffed, rounding a corner, "You're decision making leaves much to be desired."

"_Have you not learned that there is always a method to my madness?_" He responded in amusement. Selena growled, signaling her patience was wearing thin. "_We knew the Harvester was inside that museum,_" He reminded her, educating her, "_But what we did not know was whether or not it was the genuine article?_"

"_And according to reports,_" Knockout interjected. Starscream was heard growling on the other end, "_The item was removed for…cleaning?_"

"The humans like to clean their relics." Selena stated informatively. "Make them appear worth more than what they are."

"_Nevertheless,_" Starscream intervened. The sounds of crashing equipment sounded. Selena gawked in confusion when she heard Knockout say Ow, "_We needed to ensure the relic was real and where surveillance might be hidden._" He explained gruffly. "_Not that I mind a few humans around to crush. I would prefer fewer interruptions._"

Selena neared an intersection. "I can agree with that." Selena was a few feet from entering the intersection. "Once I reach the outskirts send a-AHHH!" Another car entered the intersection. Selena slammed on her breaks, wrenching the bike sideways as she skidded along. The car slammed on the breaks as well. The woman inside cowered behind her arms. Selena raised a foot and cast an intense focus of energy. She brought her bike to a halt inches before hitting the car. No damage to either the motorcycle or the car. Only the drivers who were panting heavily with severe rushes of adrenaline.

"_SELENA!_" Starscream and Knockout shouted in her ear. Selena shook herself violently, calming the jitters. "_SELENA!_" Once again there was a crash. Only this time it was Starscream who said Ow. "_Selena, are you alright?_"

"I'll get back to you." Selena ended the call. She wrenched her helmet from her head. She gasped for air, taking in the relief. The woman in the car climbed out on the other side, not wanting to use the door blocked by Selena's bike. "Hey!" Selena called out to her. "Are you alright?"

The woman crawled onto the ground, gripping onto it for dear life. She had never been so happy to be on land. Selena rounded around. With concern she placed one hand to the front hood and leaned around. The woman was a young brunette dressed in a nurse's attire. She was on her hands and knees, panting heavily, desperately gasping for air.

"Ma'am…" Selena knelt down to her, placing a hand to her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…ugh…heh…I'm fine." She rasped, bouncing a hand in the air. "I just…"

"Do you need a doctor, or something?" It was a redundant question. It was like asking a Lawyer if they needed a Lawyer. But Selena was genuinely worried. Lest one forgets, she does not like to cause unnecessary damage.

"No…no…" She climbed to one knee. "I'm fine." She rose to her feet. "Just…" The woman looked to the intersection light. Her light was still red. It had barely just turned green. "Oh…wow!" She cursed herself. "I'm…so sorry!" She rasped. "I really could have hurt you."

"Trust me." Selena chuckled. "You wouldn't have."

"Nevertheless," the woman panicked, "Do-do you need my information? My house address?"

Selena laughed nervous and waved her hands excitedly. "None of the above." She assured the woman. "I'd just like to know what the rush is."

"I work at the local hospital…" She trailed off, glancing to her watch, "And I am now going to be late for my shift."

"Then I won't keep you." Selena giggled. "I'd hate for you to get into trouble." With a quick sleight of hand, Selena swooped her ear piece and swiftly transformed it into a phone. "Do I need to vouch for you or anything?"

"No. There's no need." Selena bobbed her head and moved her bike out of the way of the driver's door. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Miss…"

"Oh! Yes." She extended a hand. "My name is June. June Darby."

A light lit in Selena's mom. _Darby?_ "Do you bear a relation to Jack Darby?"

"Yes. I'm his mom."

"Wow!" Selena gasped with a wide smile. "This IS a small town." Selena gripped her hand. "I'm Selena Smith."

"So you're Selena." June responded in an honor. "Jack's talked about you."

"Has he?" Selena retorted nervously.

"Yes. He has a great deal of respect for you." Selena nearly fell over at the compliment. _Respect? More like an urge to play psychoanalyst. _June leaned in and whispered, "I think he may have a crush on you."

A maddening blush spread on Selena's cheeks. "AH-HA, AH-HAAA…" She trailed off nervously. "I'm sure that's hardly the case, Mrs. Darby."

"Please, call me June." June giggled under her hand, enticing Selena to laugh along with her. "Sorry to embarrass you."

"Not at all."

The moment was ruined by beeps from June's pager, and Selena's phone. "I'm needed." June announced.

"As am I."

The two shook hands again. "It's been a pleasure, Selena."

"The same Mrs.…err…June." Selena put her helmet on and revved her engine. "Drive safe!" Selena wished, beginning to drive off.

"Same to you!" June called back, waving. "Well she has a questionable taste in appearance." June criticized from afar. "But…all in all…" She got into her car, "I like her."

**(/_+_\)**

Back on the nemesis…

"WHAT ON CYBERTRON HAPPENED BACK THERE?" Starscream howled in outrage. Selena and Breakdown plugged their ears, blinking indifferently. "FIRST YOU'RE SCREAMING! THEN YOU SAY YOU'LL GET BACK TO US!"

Selena unplugged her ears. "Which I did."

"Once you called for a Space Bridge." Knockout scoffed. _Now the new Con is scorning me? _Selena thought, feeling affronted.

"So what happened?" Starscream folded his arms, stamping his foot like he was reprimanding her.

"Careful, Scream." Selena taunted him with a smug grin. "You might give the impression you were worried."

Knockout shoved Starscream out of the way. "Color us curious by the noise on the other end.

"Ugh…" Selena grumbled in aggravation. She felt like that child getting the third degree from her parents. "I had a small altercation with another vehicle." She shrugged off. "This lady ran a red light, we screamed, almost collided, we laughed, and moved on."

"You're pretty laid-back." Breakdown remarked, almost insulting her. "I figured you'd crush the car and the person inside."

"I'm emotionally disturbed, Breakdown. Not barbaric." She sneered to the Wrecker. "Do not confuse me with you."

"Watch your tongue, bug!"

"Or what, TINY?"

"WHAT?" Breakdown trudged for her. Selena darted for him. Knockout grabbed hold of Breakdown, pulling him back. Starscream pinched Selena by the back of her tube top, holding her in place. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, BUG!"

"I'VE DONE THAT TWICE, TINY! GET A NEW THREAT!"

"That is enough!" Starscream flicked her back, and then kicked Breakdown in the face, making him stagger back. Selena and Knockout blinked in shock. _Nice kick. _They both gasped mentally. "For the last 24 hours, you both have been arguing and choking the life from one another!"

Breakdown and Selena pointed accusingly to one another. "BUT SHE/HE-"

A razor sharp claw like finger erected, "ONE…MORE…OUTBURST…OR ARGUEMENT" Starscream roared through gritted teeth, "And you BOTH will be the first I test the harvester on!"

Breakdown raised his hands, laughing nervously. "Who's arguing? I'm not!"

"But I'm not made of energon." Selena reminded him.

Starscream put a sharp claw under her chin and leaned in with a hungrily grin. Selena edged back, a small bead of sweat trickled down the side of her head. "Then I shall have to find other means of punishing you." He purred. Selena, to her incredible surprise, swallowed a nervous lump. "Perhaps an ancient torture developed by your people…performed by me. One conveniently labeled… _Kvuwn __**(**__ke-vuun__**) **__Fhettadw __**(**__fett-ahd__**)**_."

Selena squeaked in dread. Knockout stroked his chin pensively, intrigued by the remark. "OKAY! OKAY!" Selena scrambling away, ducking behind Knockout. "Consider us best friends!" Breakdown was shock by how complaint she was. He wondered what Starscream said. Knockout was especially intrigued.

"Very good." Starscream purred to in the back of his throat. A sense of pride and victory swept over the white and red con. "Now all we must do is wait until later this evening." He instructed serenely. "No doubt the Autobots will setup shop and await us."

"You want us to arrive early to the party?" Knockout questioned.

"No." Starscream chuckled. "We shall arrive…a few minutes after."

"Why would we do something like that?" Breakdown questioned with skepticism.

"Given Selena's report," Selena pointed to herself, "The Autobots will no doubt be utilizing their humans."

"Right…" Selena hummed thoughtfully.

"Let's allow them to do most of the work…" He grinned maliciously, "And then we swoop in." Selena furrowed her brow and raised her hand. "Yes. You in the front."

"I will be able to have fun, yes?"

"All the fun you like." Starscream assured her. "We're not pressed for time."

"YAY!" She looped several times in the air.

"Easily pleased, are we?" Knockout teased. "Also very joyous and impassive." Selena floated upside down, grinning impishly. "Makes me wonder," Knockout plucked her hat from her head. "How are you when forced to be serious?"

"For the record," Selena looped around, "No one forces me to be anything." She crooned, taking her hat back. "As for my persona when serious…" She trailed off, flipping her hat onto her head. "It's a rarity I'm ever serious. And when I am it doesn't last long." She smirked seductively, "So you'll have to watch closely."

Knockout chuckled amusedly. "Quite the fleshy tease, aren't you?" He got close to her face. "I like that." Selena giggled.

Breakdown pretended to hurl over the edge. Starscream growled in irritation. "Honestly!" He barked. "Did you two elope on that bridge in Greece?"

"And if we did?" Selena teased.

Starscream muttered under his breath, mimicking Selena. "Just get prepped for tonight!" He swiftly changed the subject. "And please ensure your flirtatious mind is on the ball."

Selena saluted sarcastically, "Yes sir, Lord Starscream, sir."

"Good." Starscream rolled his eyes. "Now…" He pinched her hat from her head, "Whilst you are preparing…" He hummed thoughtfully, studying the badges on the hat, "Perhaps it is time for another upgrade. That chain you use is good. But you need something a little more…firm."

Selena tilted her head curiously, wondering what he was talking about.

**(/_+_\)**

"WHAT?!" Ratchet boomed furiously. "Selena was there?!" He roared, boring his heated glare into the young ones. "AND YET YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL FOR BACKUP?" Miko, Rafael, Jack, and Bumblebee huddled closely together. Arcee and bulkhead we astonished beyond words. Optimus was indifferent. "WHAT…ON…EARTH WAS SHE DOING AT THE MUSEUM?"

Jack shrugged, "She was enjoying the art." He repeated what Selena told them.

"HA! Not likely!"

"How do you know?" Rafael snapped. "Maybe Selena likes art."

Optimus placed a hand to Ratchet's shoulder. He inched the medical bot back, urging him to be sensitive to the situation. Miko, Jack, and Rafael find Selena to be a friend, regardless of her choice in associates.

"Unlike you three, we do not possess knowledge of Selena's personal life, Rafael." Optimus explained, wishing to keep the young boy calm. "We are not aware of here likes and dislikes off the battlefield. But we are certain as to her true reason for being at the museum." Miko massaged her arm nervously. Rafael and Jack diverted their gazes. "As do the three of you."

"Meaning the Cons plan to make a play for the Harvester." Arcee rumbled ominously. "My only question is: why didn't Selena take the harvester when she had the chance?"

"She said it wouldn't be any fun." Miko repeated resentfully.

"Not surprising." Ratchet remarked disdainfully. "Selena's a sadist, an adrenaline junkie. She loves a challenge."

"So does Breakdown." Bulkhead crashed a fist into his palm. "The guy enjoys a good fight. Anything less and he gets aggravated."

"Which is precisely why our attempt to acquire the Energon Harvester must be met with caution." Optimus warned his team. "We know Selena will be there, and she will not show mercy. To us or anyone involved." Bumblebee and Arcee bobbed their heads in firm agreement. Miko, Jack, and Rafael hoped that didn't include them. "And this new Decepticon, Breakdown, will most likely be present as well. Meaning the odds are stacked against us by one. So we must be extra vigilant in our quest to obtain the harvester." Bulkhead grinded his fingers into a fist. His gears grinded at the thought of meeting Breakdown. Ratchet felt the weight of Selena's appearance weigh heavily upon him. Was it fortune he would be required to remain in the base? Or cowardice of hiding behind his profession? "Autobots!" Optimus boomed, interrupting Ratchet's train of thought. "Prepare to disembark." Optimus glanced to Miko, Jack, and Rafael. "You three ensure to remain close."

"We will." Jack promised. Especially since Selena will be going all out for a chance to mangle to Autobots.

**(/_+_\)**

Selena napped peacefully on the roof of the museum. Pleasingly she grumbled under her breath, scratching her stomach. "Hmm…Scream…too rough…" She mumbled. "Ease up…on throttle." She flipped onto her side, curling up with her beret.

"_Selena! Look sharp!_" Breakdown blurted over the com.

"_Snort…_Huh?" Selena batted her eyes dazedly. "Ugh…" She slapped a hand over her face, "What's happening?"

"_The 'guests' are here._"

"Then let's give them a warm welcome." She chortled drowsily. Removing the sand from her eyes, Selena peered over the stone carved sign. Four vehicles rolled up the driveway of the parking lot. Spanning the scouter, she reported in. "I have a visual." Selena smiled demonically, watching as they spread out across the perimeter of the building.

Keeping low and out of the line of sight, Selena floated along to each side, studying the Autobots and their positions. "The two wheeler is on the west side. Big and green is on south. The bug is on the east."

"_Ambushing them all will be such a bother._" Knockout groaned lazily. "_Not to mention I do not wish to mess up my finish._" Selena rolled her eyes. _It's easy to tell what his priorities are. _"_Why not bring them front and center?_" Selena heard Knockouts engine going.

"Ooh…" Selena purred, hugging herself. "My sadist sense is purring."

**(/_+_\)**

Optimus, seeing a car approaching from behind, downed his lights and urged the Autobots to maintain cover. Up above, Selena stood atop the plaque, eyeing Optimus hungrily. Knockout drove up alongside Optimus. With a whistle he admired Optimus's body job and rims. "Nice rims." He purred. "Real heavy duty. Just like my friend here."

Breakdown sped up the drive way, darting straight for Optimus. Charging his cannon, Breakdown launched a rocket directly for the museum. Optimus broke cover, transforming into bot mode in the blink of an eye. Barely time to react, Optimus caught the rocket. The propulsion of the rocket shoved Optimus back several feet. He staggered back, up the stairs. The jet engines gave out. Optimus's elbow touched and cracked the glass. A dreary silence filled the Museum parameters.

Optimus glanced back to the Museum, eyeing Jack, Miko, and Rafael as they attempted to remove the Harvester from the god statue. The three glanced to the fretful Autobot. Another inch and the glass would have caved. Alarms would blare…and an entire squadron of police would be on their way.

Jack gaped in horror over Optimus's shoulder. The Prime was bewildered by the expression. "Ooh…" Optimus snapped his attention forward. "That was close." To his horror Selena was floating a few feet from his face. "Any closer and I'd have more friends to play with." She extended a hand. "Perhaps we should invite them."

"Do not involve innocent humans to sate your bloodlust, Selena!" Optimus commanded hostilely. The urge to swat her away pulled at him. But he could not risk a fight so close to the glass.

"I'm not so cruel, Optimus." She crooned maliciously. She touched a finger to her cheek. "But I can't speak for my friend."

Just then Knockout appeared beside Optimus. Drawing his staff he jabbed the forked end into Optimus's neck. Optimus staggered forward, weaving his body dazedly, trying to shake off the shock. He crumbled to his knees and hands, gasping. Knockout jabbed again, pinning him to the ground. "Optimus Prime," Selena giggled, folding her hands behind her back, "Allow me to introduce my new friend, Knockout – The Medic of the Cons."

"A pleasure to meet you." Knockout shocked him again.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Selena flew back for the roof. Knockout brought his attention around, and flashed his headlights. Breakdown drove up the driveway further, heading for the museum.

From the west side, Arcee beelined for Breakdown, trying to intercept him. Selena, revving her engine, leapt from the roof with her bike. Popping a wheelie she ran full force into Arcee. The two wheeler bounced along, bending a parking lot lamp.

Selena skidded to a halt, letting her engine purr. "I hope that hurt." Screeching tires from shrieked in the night. Bumblebee tried to pick up where Arcee left off. Selena dismounted from her bike and cracked her neck and shoulders. As Bumblebee drew close to Breakdown, Selena whirled her arms over her head. Like he hit a ramp, Bumblebee launched into the air. Coming out of vehicle mode he flew over Breakdown and Selena, and crashed into Arcee.

"Now I know that hurt." Selena bragged.

"Not bad for a bug." Breakdown scoffed.

"I'd be mindful, Tiny." Selena pointed to the Museum. "Your fans are still coming."

Bulkhead stormed from the roof, stampeding across the parking lot, dead set for Breakdown. At the same time, Breakdown transformed out of vehicle mode. He whirled around, launching a fist. Bulkhead caught the fist and plowed his own into Breakdown's face. Breakdown shook it off and engaged in a power struggle with Bulkhead.

Breakdown threw three hooks and one kick. Bulkhead drew his wrecking ball and swatted Breakdown like a bug. Breakdown caught the wrecking ball and kneed him twice. Bulkhead pressed a hand to the knee, grabbed Breakdown by the waist and tackled him to the ground.

"It's nice to see the boys getting along." Selena quirked. She squared her feet, facing the recovering Arcee and Bumblebee. "And it's nice to see you two again."

"The feeling's not mutual!" Arcee drew her side arm and leg blades. Blasters may break the museum. Selena grabbed the badges from her hat and summoned her chakrams. Arcee charged with her arms extended back. Selena kicked off the ground. Both of the girls lashed out.

Right blade met right blade, Left blade met left. Arcee kicked and lunged punches in a flurry of heated anger. With each strike Arcee launched, Selena bobbed and weaved, circling around, evading harm. Selena repelled and countered the attacks, shifting her chakrams from hand to wirsts to ankles.

Species and size barred, Arcee and Selena were on equal footing and skill. Their speed, agility, strength – all matched up. It excited Selena, enticing her to keep going. When Arcee jabbed a punch for Selena's torso, Selena met the strike with a chakram kick. The blades grinded, creating a mass of trickling sparks.

Knockout whistled with approval. "The little fleshy has spark." He electrocuted Optimus once more. "No wonder Starscream keeps her around."

"Tell me, Arcee," Selena leaned in, cackling, "Find out who snuffed Cliffjumper yet?"

Fire ignited in Arcee's optics. "I still say it was you."

"Believe what you wish." Selena scoffed. "Lest we forget, I despise easy kills." Her grin widened malevolently. "And with the way he fell, Cliffjumper would have been killed if I sneezed."

"GRAAHH!" Arcee lashed out with a foot. Selena darted downward and touched the ground, dodging by an inch. She then pushed off the ground and back flipped, flailing her legs with the chakrams attached, and striking Arcee in the chin. Selena then round house kicked her in the side of the head. Arcee bounced along the ground. "Too easy."

Bulkhead punched Breakdown twice in the gut and three times in the face. The final strike sent Breakdown dragging back several feet. Bulkhead roared at the top of his lungs, charging at top speed with his wrecking ball. Breakdown summoned all his strength and launched a punch directly into Bulkhead's face. Bulkhead went soaring across the lot. Selena, Bumblebee, and Arcee watched as Bulkhead crashed into Knockout, and they tore apart the pillars and shattered the glass wall. The alarm blared loudly, ringing in Selena's ears.

"Nice work, Tiny." She scolded Breakdown.

"Oh shut up!" Breakdown snarled.

"Ugh…" Selena massaged the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Now what?"

Bumblebee beeped excitedly, demanding Selena face him. Selena did not need Rafael to translate to know the yellow mech was telling her to pick on someone her own size. Given the present situation, that would have been a little hard. But she enjoyed the challenge.

"It must be exciting for you, bug." Selena mocked him. "You've been itching to come at me since this morning." Clapping the ridges of the chakrams together, the chain which once connected the chakrams turned into a pole, turning the chakrams into a dual staff. "Do try not to disappoint me."

Bumblebee ignored the staff and unleashed a barrage of energon bullets. Selena twirled her staff, deflecting the shots in all directions. She dove down and darted along the ground, her staff held to her back. Bumblebee strafed backward, firing relentlessly upon her. Selena flourished the staff, repelling the bullets. Bumblebee retracted the blasters and launched a punch.

Selena swerved around, twirled her staff like a baton, and swiped Bumblebee in the head. Bumblebee shook off the strike and threw two more punches. The punches struck the staff, reverberating into Selena's arms. The staff shoved one of the fists to the side. Selena whipped her feet back around, and went for Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee grabbed her feet full palmed and whipped her around for the ground. Selena threw her staff to the ground. Pulsing magnetic energy from her hands, Selena caught herself inches before she hit the ground.

Bumblebee beeped smugly, laughing, practically smiling through his optics. "Can someone translate?" Selena shouted.

"He said, _Hope I haven't disappointed you?_" Breakdown mimicked Bee.

"Oh. Well," She smirked, "Actually you haven't." She managed to slip her foot out and bronco kicked back. Bumblebee was shocked in the chest, staggering back. Selena dropped, grabbing her staff. "But you haven't impressed me, EITHER!" She stabbed her staff into the ground and pole vaulted into Bee's chest. Bumblebee fell to his back.

"Dang." Breakdown cringed. "And she's only playing?"

Knockout shoved Bulkhead off of him, grumbling in disgust at the damage to his paint job. "Could have fooled me?" He rumbled. "But according to Starscream we would know if she's taking things seriously."

"Urgghh…" Optimus grunted dazedly. He struggled as he put his hands to the ground, pushing up. Knockout grabbed hold of his staff and went for Optimus. He jumped, ready to plunge the staff into him. Optimus whipped his arm, smacking Knockout away.

"It's only been three weeks, Bumblebee." Optimus heard Selena scoff. "How could you have lowered your guard so drastically?" Selena flipped into the air and plowed into the chest. Optimus, frantic to save his scout, grabbed the nearest weapons. Knockout's staff. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't still be up for the challenge?" Selena raised her staff, aligning the spikes with his face. "Pitiful mistake!" Selena froze, sensing something zipping through the air. Just as she looked up, Knockout's staff grazed pasted her head, scaring her shoulder. "AHHH!" She howled, copper blood splashing from the wound.

Bumblebee launched a cheap shot, punching her in the side. Selena fell to the ground, holding her shoulder. "Ooh…" Arcee cackled, "That looked like it hurt." She mocked Selena.

"GRAAH!" Selena's eyes ignited into a florescent red, flaring ragingly. Bumblebee and Arcee backed away. The lamp posts wrenched themselves from the ground, carrying chunks of pavement. Knockouts staff rose into te air as well. Selena weaved upward as she climbed to her feet. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT, PRIME!"

Knockout backed away. "I think this qualifies as serious." Knockout touched his fingers to his head, activating his com. "What is the status on the orb?"

"_Soundwave is picking it up now." _Starscream reported.

"Tell him to take his time." Knockout urged with a snigger. The lamp posts hovered in the air. Their ends were pointed for the bots. "Things are really _picking _up." Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead meandered backwards, huddling around Optimus protectively. "Selena's about to deep six the bots."

"_Feed me a visual._" Starscream purred. "_I wish to bear witness._"

"10-4." Knockout happily obliged. He opened the channel, allowing Starscream to see what he saw.

**(/_+_\)**

"HOO-HOO-HOOO-HAA-HAA-HAAA!" Starscream hooted exuberantly. He never got tired of Selena lifted every object and its mother from the ground. It was amazing. "That girl…" Starscream shook his head in impression, "Never ceases to amaze me."

Much to Starscream's annoyance, Soundwave messaged in, reporting he found the Harvester. One of the three humans who was helping to move it was restrained by a human law enforcement. The two male humans were in possession of it now.

Starscream groaned in irritation. "Just when things were getting good. Huh?" Starscream zoomed in on Selena, studying her closely. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely. Yet she was lifting objects which could open the wound further. "No wonder she's out of control. That girl's pride could choke Megatron." He pressed a button, answering Soundwave's call. "Retrieve the harvester and head for the rendezvous. Knockout, pull Selena."

**(/_+_\)**

"_I'm afraid her play time is up._"

"Understood."

Selena let the poles fly. Bulkhead and Bumblebee grabbed Optimus, and the Autobot team dodged. The poles crashed through the Museum, straying half the wall. Selena then sent Knockout staff flying. The red Con caught the staff midflight. Before Selena had a chance to howl at him, Knockout pointed a finger to the sky. Soundwave, with the Harvester in his claw clamp, took off into the night.

"That," Knockout winked to the Bots, "Would be game." He boasted.

"Ugh!" Selena's eyes dimmed. She placed her hands to her hips. "Just when things were starting to get good!" She bolted to her bike and revved the engine. Knockout and Breakdown went into vehicle mode and dashed out of the lot. Selena was right behind them.

Arcee went into vehicle mode and gave chase. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were about to chase after her when Jack and Rafael came running out of the Museum.

"The Cons got the Harvester!" Jack panicked.

"And security has Miko!" Rafael boomed.

Bulkhead became enraged and went to go in after her. Optimus stopped him, telling him she was safer with the police than chasing after Decepticons. As would Arcee if Optimus could convince her to fall back.

**(/_+_\)**

Knockout, Breakdown, and Selena rounded several corners, darting for a clearing in the town so Starscream could bridge them out. Soundwave sent them coordinates of their bridging location. They were ordered to get there as soon as possible.

"Now we're on a time schedule." Selena snapped irritably. "Geeze. This job sucks."

"At least you got to test out your new weapon upgrade." Knockout soothed the savage girl. "And you seemed to have fun."

"Until Optimus interrupted." Selena grasped her bleeding shoulder. "Unfortunately when I get excited my scope of attention dwindles."

"Consider this a learning experience, then." Breakdown taunted her. "Learn to pay attention. HA-HA-HA!" A street lamp bent 90 degrees and smacked Breakdown right in the windshield. "OW! HEY!"

"Take your own advice first."

Suddenly, Arcee came speeding around a corner up the street from them. "It would appear the little bot wants to play chicken." Knockout chuckled.

"Too bad I'm not in the mood!" Selena extended a hand. A lamp post bent right under Arcee, tripping her up. Arcee bounced out of vehicle mode. Selena crossed two lamp posts across the street. Arcee crashed full force into the posts with her stomach. Selena constricted her around the stomach. Straightening the posts, Selena raised Arcee up like a banner. Arcee grunted and groaned, trying to get free. "LATER TWO WHEELER!" Selena mocked as she, Breakdown, and Knockout.

"AGGHH!" Arcee roared in embarrassment. "Ugh…" She groaned over the comlink. "I need an assist. NOW!"

**(/_+_\)**

"HA-HA-HA, HO-HO-HO!" Starscream nearly fell over from laughter. "YOU-YOU seriously trussed up ARCEE like a cheap banner?" Knockout and Breakdown were holding their guts, trying to suppress their laughter. Selena rolled her eyes, embarrassed by the attention. Her only saving grace was that Soundwave wasn't laughing. Though…she wouldn't put it past him. "Your creativity is astounding…" He calmed himself, subsiding the laughter.

"What happened to _we're pressed for time _five minute ago?" Selena snapped impatiently. "Did you call us back for a reason?" She moved close to his face, glaring dangerously into his eyes. "Or did you just interrupt my fun for no reason?"

"I figured you'd be pleased." Starscream slid his finger up the luke wet trail of blood on her shoulder. It trailed along his slender sharp finger. "Seeing as how you were injured and all."

Selena slapped his claw away, insulted by the sentiment. "I've been fighting with wounds three times worse than this for the last 30 years." The floor beside Starscream indented sharply. Breakdown and Knockout cringed. Starscream remained impassive. "I don't need to be mollycoddled."

"No you do not." He agreed. "And my reasons for calling you back were of urgency." Adjourning to the panel, Starscream stroked a few keys. "There is an interesting development." On the jumbo screen, a map of the entire earth displayed itself. Numerous red, blue, and yellow blips pinged on the screen. "The yellow blips you see are known energon sites we have yet to begin excavating. Blue means we've begun digging and are still working. And red means we cannot mine the energon without damaging it and ourselves in the process."

"How is this of interest?" Knockout questioned.

"The Autobots are not only aware of our possession of the harvester, but they have also been spotting our excavation sites."

"Which means, as we speak, the bots are lurking around the sites." Selena assumed.

"Yes. And while I do not fear their meager forces," Starscream held the Harvester like it were his own personal trophy, "I am rather anxious to give this a try."

"So which site do we want to hit?" Breakdown asked.

"The one they least expect." Starscream chortled. "The one in the ruins of Greece."

**(/_+_\)**

As anticipated, Optimus sent Arcee, Bumblebee, and himself to different corners of the globe in search of likely site Starscream would try to hit. Bulkhead remained behind in the base with Ratchet, Jack, and Rafael. While Bulkhead stirred in his worry about how to free Miko, who had been captured by security in the museum, Rafael called consecutively in an attempt to reach agent Fowler. Of course he was unreachable.

Fowler's location problems weren't their main concern right now. It was discerning which energon site Starscream would hit first. "MAN AM I DUMB!" Bulkhead cursed himself. "Scream's not dumb. He's lazy and an opportunist. No matter what he has he'll take the easy route. And the easiest source of energon to get is back in Greece."

"But even if you find out what site he's at," Jack added his input as a warning, "Won't Selena be there too?" Bulkhead's determination suddenly dropped significantly. Yet another road block. Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, and Selena – a losing battle. If he could at least neutralize Selena, things would go his way. But how?

"Wait…" Bulkhead gasped. "The uranium!"

"What of it?" Ratchet questioned.

"The Decepticons, and mostly like Megatron had uranium. The kids found it when they were captured."

"We don't have it anymore." Rafael reminded him.

"Maybe not. But I bet there's some somewhere else on this planet." Ratchet did not need to hear anymore to know what Bulkhead was leading to.

"How do you figure?" Jack asked.

"It may be in short supply, but the Cons had to get theirs from somewhere."

"And they did." Ratchet announced, pinpointing an exact location. "It's a stretch," He warned, "But I believe uranium can be found in the mines Arizona." He sighed somberly. "Unfortunately those mines had a massive cave in, making them impossible to traverse."

"Well there has to be somewhere where I can get me some Uranium."

"Well…" Rafael groaned, massaging the back of his head with guilt. "There is…one place." Rummaging in his pockets, Rafael produced a vial containing a powdery yellow substance.

Bulkhead and Ratchet gasped in relief and surprise. "Rafael…" Ratchet hummed, kneeling to the vial. "Is that?"

"Crushed uranium from the science lab at school." He answered somberly. He shrugged. "I brought it in case…in case…"

"It's alright, Raph." Jack comforted his stricken with guilt friend. "I was nervous too."

"Alright…" Bulkhead took the small vial. Closely he studied it, feeling a small victory at hand. "I'm outta here."

"Be cautious, Bulkhead." Ratchet warned him fretfully. "Optimus already injured her once. She will go for the kill if injured twice."

"Don't worry." Bulkhead punched his chest with conviction. "I'm ready for her."

**(/_+_\)**

Night had fallen over Greece. The beautiful land of marble and stone basked in the cooling majesty of the moon. Its luminescence lit up the land with its glow. The stars twinkled brightly. In the center of the excavated site, a lone Vehicon scout scoured the area, keeping his optics peered for any signs of the Autobots.

Selena hovered high in the air, marveling at the moon. It was just like the moon she saw from her home planet. It was a different hemisphere, a totally different galaxy from the one she used to live in. Yet the moon…was so similar…to the one she saw from Magtora. A moon she would never see again. Touching her bandaged shoulder, she reminisced in her memories. _30 years?_

Starscream, with the harvester in hand, gazed up it in the light of the moon, feeling his victory over the universe – mostly all energon plots – close at hand. "Why move mountains now?" He crooned triumphantly, "When we have a mother lode of energon right here for the picking." He studied the ground, almost able to see the aroma of energon seeping from the cracks. "Courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots."

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream," Knockout chuckled weakly, "The Harvester was a gift from Breakdown and myself."

Starscream growled, irritated by Knockout ruining his moment. With a stretch of his arm he aimed the harvester. Knockout and Breakdown flinched, cowering behind their arms. The lens in the Harvester lit brightly. Selena curved over, watching in anticipation from the sky. An energon beam streamed from the lens. The glow of the beam lit up Selena's widened eyes, Knockout paint job, and Breakdown's yellow eyes.

Breakdown and Knockout dodged out of the way. The beam hit the patrolling Vehicon square in the chest. The Vehicon staggered forward, his life force being sucking from his spark. It traveled up and along the beam, being consumed by the harvester. Knockout and Breakdown watched in horror as the Vehicon slowly began to fall to his knees. Selena descended behind Starscream, watching in amazement.

The Vehicon had fallen lifeless to the ground, his optics powering down like a switch had been turned off. The energon and the beam returned to the Harvester, making Starscream purr. "All of that energon…" He admired passionately, "In such a tiny vessel."

Selena knocked on the Harvester in intrigue. "And here I thought it was a funky paperweight."

"Th-those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, did they Lord Starscream?" Knockout cringed, kissing up to be spared. Starscream aimed the harvester back at the two again, only to make them squirm. He laughed impishly at them.

"Have I mentioned how mean you are?" Selena teased, giggling.

"I do believe this is the first time you mentioned it."

"Then I'll mention it again. You-are-mean."

Starscream bowed with a sweep of his hand, "You flatter me." Starscream returned his attention to the crystalized energon, wondering where he should start.

"The energon is encased in stone." Selena informed him, confused by the retrieval of energon. "Can the harvester still get some from it."

"Though encased, energon is still present." Starscream explained. "By normal means, it would take weeks of careful chiseling and cracking to get it." Starscream allowed the beam to shoot into the stone energon, stealing the substance right from its resting place. "But the Harvester only takes seconds."

In the distance, Bulkhead had arrived, taking covered behind a few pillars to scope out the scene. Only Starscream, Selena, Knockout, and Breakdown were present. So he might have a chance.

Liking his odds, the big green mech carefully climbed into the dig, being mindful of the ruined pillars. A couple of steps in, Bulkhead feels his triumph getting closer. Then, _break!_ He smashed an old pot. Like a bad horror movie, all enemy eyes fell onto Bulkhead. "Ohh scrap!" He cursed himself.

"HN!" Selena scoffed. "Not much for stealth, are you?" She mocked him. Bulkhead felt the words Glitch Head writes themselves out on his plating. "Don't worry." Selena gathered magnetic energy at the souls of her feet. "You won't live with yourself long!" Selena kicked off the wall, zipping by Breakdown ad Knockout with a trail of dust in her wake. Selena summoned her staff to her hands, itching to try her luck with Bulkhead. "DIE AUTOBOT!" She twirled her staff.

Bulkhead fortified his stance, keeping his eyes on Selena as she zigzagged all over the dig. Slowly he reached behind his back. Selena was 50 yards away. The psychotic gleam on her face glimmering through the knight. Bulkhead threw his arm as hard as he could. A tiny glass vial ripped through the air. Selena was going so fast she did not notice it. The vial smashed on the bridge of her nose. "AH!" The powdery contents splashed over her face and into her eyes. Selena crashed into the ground, bouncing past Bulkhead. She stopped when her back hit the crumbled pillars.

"WHAT IN…" Starscream bellowed.

"GYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Selena screeched ear piercingly loud. "GAAAAHHHHH!" Her fingers clawed at her blistering face. Steam burned from her eyes. She wriggled and writhed on the ground, her cries of pain growing louder. She rolled about in the sand, trying desperately to remove whatever was in her eyes.

Knockout and Starscream gaped in horror, watching Selena wriggle like a worm on a fishing hook. "Did the bot hit her with acid?" He gasped.

"At present it matters not!" Starscream frothed heatedly. "You two destroy the Autobot! I'll get Selena!"

"At your command, Heir Commandant." Knockout drew his staff. He nodded to Breakdown. The two dashed at top speed, splitting up around the pillar in the middle of the way. Bulkhead staggered back, overwhelmed by the two bots coming for him. Knockout twirled his staff. The electrical current spraying from the tip created a wheel of powder blue. Breakdown drew his hammer, drawing his arm back for a strike.

Closer…closer…and closer they drew. Bulkhead spread his feet. Knockout and Breakdown lunged their attacks forward. Bulkhead ducked down. Breakdown and Knockout collided, falling straight to the ground. Bulkhead chuckled to himself, proud of the cheap shot.

"Uhhhh…" Selena moaned groggily. Bulkhead turned his attention to Selena.

Starscream had scooped her up in the palm of his hand, holding her close to his chest. In horror her gazed upon her. Her skin was doused with a yellowy substance, which burned into her skin. "What manner…?" Starscream scraped some of the dust, catching some on his claw. The color, gleam, and the manner in which it was cut was similar to a substance he was familiar with. "Uranium?" He gasped in horror. "In the form of power?"

"Ugghh…" Dazedly she moaned in pain. She shifted her head to the side, and folded a hand over her stomach. From scratching her eyes, Selena's hands retained a rash. Her shoulders and neck were scarred. The skin around her eyes was scorching red and blistered orange and yellow. She squeezed her eyes closed, gritting her teeth. The pain had exhausted her. All she could do was whine and whimper in pain. "Scr…eam…" She moaned. She fought to open her eyes. The pain was so unbearable she could barely twitch them. "It…hurts…"

To say Starscream was astounded by her revealing weakness to him was an understatement. The brave, rage filled, brazen warrior from a far off galaxy was now no more threatening than a protoform fresh out of stasis. "It's uranium powder." He alerted her fretfully. Narrowing his sights, he noticed the burns were due to the powder pellets dissipating. "It's dissolving. The pain should subside. I must ask you to bear with it a moment longer." He requested gently. "Can you do that?"

"Y…ye…ah…" She croaked hoarsely.

"Good." Starscream placed her on the ground, laying her next to a downed pillar that could serve as her cover. "Grr…" He frothed at the mouth. He shot a hateful glare to bulkhead who was engaged with Breakdown once more. Bulkhead managed to get ahold of Knockouts staff and impaled it into Breakdown's chest, incapacitating him.

When Bulkhead turned to face Starscream, the beam from the Harvester pierced into his spark chamber, absorbing the energon straight from his spark. Bulkhead stumbled forward, trying to fight the weakness building in his legs. Starscream grinned wolfishly as the bot began to become disoriented. Unable to stand anymore, Bulkhead collapsed to the ground. Still he tried to fight, to no avail. "You're a big one." Starscream purred teasingly. "This could take a while."

"Shouldn't you…be getting to…Selena?" Bulkhead spat. "She looks like she needs help."

"Oh and she will get it." Starscream assured him with venom dripping from his tone. "The minute an Autobot affiliated with ratchet dies, she will feel a sense of liberation."

"So you're doing this for her?" Bulkhead grunted. He scoffed derisively. "Didn't think you cared?"

Starscream was taken aback by his brazen statement. He looked to Selena who had curled up into a ball to contain the pain. "I don't." He announced convincingly. "But I can't have my top lieutenant in a rut because twice she has been injured by an Autobot."

"PFFT! Should have known!" Bulkhead climbed to his feet. "In the end…" He trudged along for Starscream, "You only care about yourself!" Starscream backed away, aghast by the distance Bulkhead was closing.

"If I'm supposed to feel guilty, know that you've failed." Starscream degraded him. Bulkhead quickened his pace, backing Starscream into a corner. "What…what are you doing?" Starscream panicked.

"What I do best!" Bulkhead grasped the harvester full palmed, diverting the beam into all directions. "BREAKING THINGS!" Bulkhead launched a punch into Starscream's face, crashing him into a rock wall.

As Starscream collapsed to the ground, Bulkhead wrenched the harvester from his grasp and crushed it. The harvester pulsated roughly. The energon inside was building with no outlet to expunge it. Aiming it for the sky, Bulkhead tossed the Harvester into the sky. The Harvester exploded into a cloud of turquoise energy.

Impressed and pleased, Bulkhead stumbled back and fell unconscious from exhaustion. Knockout wrangled his staff from Breakdown and helped him to his feet. Activating the electrode on the end, Knockout held the staff over Bulkhead. "He's a glutton for punishment."

"HRMPH! BLECK!" Selena splurged foam from her mouth. She coughed dryly, wheezing heavily. Knockout, Breakdown, and the dazed Starscream looked over to her. Her body was jerking, convulsing violently. Her eye lids managed to open, by the eyes themselves rolled into the back of her head. Her lips were swelling.

"WHAT ON CYBERTRON IS WRONG WITH HER?" Breakdown howled.

Starscream shook his head, unable to answer. He's never seen this sort of reaction to uranium before. Running over to Selena, Starscream scooped her up. She writhed in his palm like a flopping fish. Knockout ran his scanner over her. As the green light reached her toes, Selena stopped fighting, making Knockouts scanners read red. "Her heart rate is failing."

Selena groaned drowsily, sliding her head to the side again. "Mo…mmy…"

"Soundwave!" Starscream called heatedly. "Emergency Bridge needed! Now!" He commanded frantically. Knockout and Breakdown were surprised by Starscream's initial reaction. It was a little odd.

Soundwave acted on the command and opened a bridge back to the ship. "Consider this battle a draw, Autobot." Starscream announced to the stirring Bulkhead. "But know that we will tip the scale back in our favor!" Starscream retreated into the portal, vanishing beyond the aura vortex.

Knockout and Breakdown were soon about to protest when the rest of team Prime came storming from their own Bridge. At that point, the choice of drive instead of fight seemed like a saving grace.

Once the Decepticons left through the bridge, the bots went to Bulkhead's side, tending to any superficial wounds he may have had. "You okay?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah…" Bulkhead groaned, "But I don't think Selena is."

**(/_+_\)**

They managed to stabilize her heart rate. Selena's convulsions ceased all together once cold water washed over her entire body. The powder which still remained washed from her and onto the floor. The cold water was heavenly to the searing blisters. The swelling in her lips died down with each second. With help from Knockout, her eyes were propped open.

For 15 minutes at least, Selena was bathed in cold water. Suddenly she coughed up the water, starting to come too. Starscream stopped pouring water onto her, watching her stir. Selena groaned loudly, touching a hand to the hugest headache she had ever gotten. "Ugh…" Selena felt nauseated. "Who hit me…with a truck?" She rumbled, massaging her head.

"Nice to see your wit hasn't decreased." Starscream chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better…" Selena pushed up on one hand, smashing her face into the other, "If I knew what happened."

"Apparently," Knockout remarked, researching his findings, "You suffered a severe allergic reaction to the contents within that vial the Autobot threw at you."

"First I'm scarred, then I'm blitzed by a bottle." Selena laughed at herself. "Maybe these last three weeks have taken me off my game?"

Breakdown shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You were told to prepare." He mocked her. "And you got excited. You know what happens when you get excited."

"THANK YOU, Nurse Breakdown, for your unnecessary input!" She giggled. Selena batted her eyes, blinking the water from the sockets. "Now do me a favor…" She rubbed her puffy eyes, "Turn on a light, or something. I can't see the hand in front of my face."

Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream exchanged bewildered glances, wondering what she was talking about. "Eh…Selena?" Starscream chimed, kneeling to her. "The lights are on."

"Your optics must be malfunctioning." Selena giggled dryly. "It's pitch black." Knockout and Breakdown whispered to one another, not able to comprehend why she was acting so strangely. Breakdown went so far as to check his optics to make sure his weren't on the fritz.

"Selena, I can assure you, the lights are on." Starscream tapped his chin pensively. "How else could we tend to your wounds?"

"Obviously they aren't on, Scream." Selena laughed. When Selena glanced to Starscream, he gasped and staggered back. Knockout and Breakdown gaped in shock. Her bright red eyes were dark grey and lifeless. "I can't see a damn thing."

**To be continued. Later.**


	16. Followed

**Followed**

**Alright, let's move this along.**

**This will be my last chapter for this fic for a while. Other fics, you know. My next fic is Star Wars.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**(*)**

A bright, unbearably hot light shined down unto a table sitting square in the center of a darkened room. A squirrely man – unkempt brown hair, unshaven face, loose fitting suit, an askew tie – sat at that desk, fiddling with his hands in his lap. He whimpered and sniffled, quivering like a paranoid mad man. His brown eyes darted from one unseen corner to the next, desperately seeking a figure. A figure he knew was hidden amongst the shadows.

The ominous thump of heavy boots clopped to the metal floor. Each step making the man flinch. The sounds bounced off the walls, making it appear the boots were coming from everywhere. Coulson hugged his arms around himself, his legs jumping like rattles. "Do you take me for a fool, Agent Coulson?" A deep, hollowed, gravelly voice rumbled in irritation.

"N-N-N-Not at all. NO! Not in the least." Coulson trembled.

"Do you recall the terms I discussed with you?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Because I believe our arrangement dictated," The man stalked around the trembling man, increasing the pressure, "You were to deliver me all files your…particular bureau uploads." The hidden man knelt to Coulson's ear. "Files containing information homeland security would kill others for knowing. In exchange…" The obscured man reached into his suit, and slid a photo of a woman, two boys and two girls to the frightened Coulson, "They would remain unharmed."

"And I have…Commander Silas." Coulson swallowed a massive lump in his throat. "Everything from bombs, vehicles, and gun to people, places, and who killed John F. Kennedy."

A gloved hand slammed a USB Drive onto the table. Coulson squealed at the top of his lungs, cringing. "Then why did one of the files – one of the files YOU sent me," The man named Silas roared impatiently, "In this little device automatically delete itself?" He demanded to know.

"I…" Coulson placed his hands to the table, figuratively showing his hand, "I don't know. I tried to resend it."

"Then the file said content does not exist!" Silas rammed a flat palm into the table, practically denting it. He leaned in close. Coulson could feel Silas's breath on his face. The deep grazing scar glowed in the bright light. The fire in his brown eyes flaring wildly. "What game are you playing?"

"No game!" Coulson swore, backing away.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Then why did," He placed another photo onto the table, "The file of this girl vanish?" Coulson widened his eyes in horror. "Why are you protecting her?"

"I would NEVER protect this monster!" Coulson roared. "I made sure you got her information!"

"Then why did she not appear?"

"I don't know! The same thing happened to us?" Silas raised his brow. "One minute we're updating her status, the next thing we know our files are hacked and wiped."

"Wiped?"

"Cleaner than a baby's butt, and in 2.5 seconds."

"So someone else wanted to make her vanish."

"Yes. And I don't know why?" Coulson snarled. "This girl…" He mangled the air in his hands, "I don't know how…I wasn't given anything beyond her name, address, and school." Coulson clawed his hands into his hair. "But I heard from others she…killed…the entire…police force going after her. Shot them with their own guns."

Silas chuckled derisively; mentally insult the agent for his imagination. "You honestly expect me to believe a child barely old enough to vote killed highly skilled law enforcers?"

"And probably blew up the hallway at that high school in Jasper!" Coulson hissed through his gritted teeth. "When it blew up she disappeared. She was taken in this monster jet."

"How could someone so young do those sorts of things? Better yet, how can she afford a jet?"

"I don't know!"

"You seem to not know a lot of things." Silas remarked, circling the rankled agent. "What else don't you know?"

"Look I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth." He prodded the photo heatedly. "This girl was labeled one of the biggest threats since the Unabomber!"

"Then where is she?" Silas pressed with his questions. "Is she still at this address?"

"No one is sure where she lives! All we know is she has chosen Jasper as her asylum, and she went to a local high school!"

"So someone is protecting her."

"Yes."

"Someone who can hack into and erase government files within 2 and a half seconds, and leave no trace."

"Precisely."

"This sounds like the plot to a movie." Silas stroked his scars reminiscently. "But even I know life is its own little film." Silas glanced back to Coulson. "But this is a little farfetched."

"You have my sons, my daughters, and my wife under surveillance." Coulson rasped desperately. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Point taken." Silas massaged his chin pensively, searching his mind as he lined up the information. It all sounded farfetched, and way out there. But even Silas knew of the incident at the high school. And it was strange that the girl in question vanished without a trace. At least on the internet. "And you are sure, from your personal knowledge, you know nothing else about this girl? Or possess an answer as to how she handled herself against armed enforcers?"

"I only work in a specified department. Most of my info comes from rumors I hear and what I can get without raising suspicion"

"Then perhaps I will look into her." Silas decided, turning away from Coulson. "She seems interesting enough. Plus I can no longer receive information from you in case that outside party traces me through you."

Hope filled Coulson's heart, twinkling in his eyes. "Does that mean-"

"Our business if concluded." Silas reached into his suit.

"What about my family?"

"They will be left alone." Silas fiddled with something in his hands. "But I believe they are preparing for a funeral."

Despair filled Coulson's heart. "Oh my god! Whose?"

"Yours." Without another word, Silas whipped around and pulled a trigger. Blood sprayed to the floor. Coulson fell to the ground with a petrified expression forever plastered to his face. "Sorry, Mr. Coulson." Silas tucked the gun back into his suit. "But I'm afraid no leaks can be left." Silas ran his fingers over the photo, eyeing the person in it with intrigue. "Her hair and eye color…" He studied, "Looks real." He mumbled. "Dangerous, huh?" He smirked. "I wonder how much."

...

The morning was cold…bleak…stark. Grey and white clouds covered the sky with a somber blanket. The sun could not pierce the thicket. Could not bring warmth to the people below. At least…not to the cold heart…of a crestfallen Magneetian.

Selena, in her cozy apartment in Jasper, was lying on her couch with a despaired hand over her forehead. Half of her face – her eyes - was wrapped tightly with medicated gauze. The medicine soothed the savage burnings of the blisters on her face. The same gauze was wrapped around her hands, while the medicine was just applied to her shoulders and neck. The swollen lips were instantly returned to normal. Her throat was marred, but not severely.

"All of this…from a vial…" She rumbled in a rasp. "A vial of powder." Gritting her teeth she curled her fingers into a tight fist. "Now…I'm useless." She hissed, frothing at the mouth. "Damn you…Bulkhead."

**Flashback**

"_What the Hell has happened to me?" Selena boomed frantically. She waved her hands in front of her face, rubbed her eyes feverishly, and even blinked her eyes. Nothing. Only darkness. "Why can't I see?"_

"_Amazing…" Knockout gasped._

"_What is?" Starscream demanded to know._

_Knockout displayed his findings on the medical bay's computer monitor. A graph in the shape of Selena, a directory key, and a few other charts were presented for his explanation. "Since sight is not available to you at the moment, Selena," He remarked with the utmost sympathy. Redundant though it may be, "I will explain slowly. There are three different charts here which indicate the current state of your anatomy," The chart in the shape of Selena, "Your current health," A bar graph, "And what substances are currently in your body." A pie chart. "According to the bar graph, your health and stamina are – in a matter of speaking – average and up to code. Your blood pressure, your heart rate – the graph shows everything has and or is returning to normal since you lost consciousness several hours ago."_

"_But…" Selena assumed, sensing the rub to her condition. _

"_But I'm afraid there is…long term damage…in your…talented area." He warned her cautiously, treading on dangerous waters._

_Dread filled Selena's heart. She swallowed a nervous lump. "What do you mean?" Her voice trembled. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_From what I could gather," Soundwave pointed to the pie chart, "Whatever the bot hit you with contained a substance in which you suffered a really severe allergic reaction too."_

"_We ascertained that when we collected her." Starscream interjected impatiently._

"_That was a superficial reaction." Knockout stressed the fine line. "Only damage to her skin – a natural occurrence which will heal with treatment and time." Knockout pointed to the chart shaped like Selena, and to the numerous spore like dots in her throat, stomach, and lower regions area. "However the swelling of the lips…and scarring of her throat…are due to her breathing in some of the substance." Selena clamped her hand to her blistered throat. "Whatever you breathed in Selena entered your system. It is reacting adversely to your genetic makeup."_

"_Is this the cause for my blindness?" _

"_No. Your sight is a separate matter." Knockout assured her. "But I could give a better explanation if I knew what was in that vial."_

_Starscream bit his tongue for a second, debating if it would be wise to tell Knockout Selena's Achilles hell. "Go ahead." Selena moaned. Starscream looked to the girl in shock of her answer. "He would have found out eventually Starscream. Just tell him."_

_Starscream nodded, accepting her wishes. "The contents of the vial were a powdered substance known as Uranium. The only substance the universe which can render a Magneetian helpless."_

"_Then that helps me better explain what is happening to her internally." Knockout pressed a button. The yellow spore blips shifted, scattering throughout Selena's body. "Selena, during your charge, you inadvertently inhaled some of the dust. That is what caused your lips to swell and you throat to be scarred."_

"_Okay…" Selena droned, understanding where he was going._

"_By inhaling the uranium, it has entered your body, weakening you not to the point where you cannot move." The result happened when she lost consciousness. "But severe enough that…your powers are in a state of stasis."_

"_What do you mean 'stasis?'" She growled, growing more impatient. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"_The pie chart shows two different percentages." He prayed this would help explain. "The yellow half is the uranium, the blue is your magnetic abilities. "In the time you were asleep…" He pressed a button, "The uranium consumed 80% of your powers, causing them to shut down." He pointed to the table. What you did there is the small 20% still available." Selena continued to grip the table. Knockout took that as a sign to move on. "But, on a small plus note," He clicked the button again, "Your Magneetian powers have held steady at 20% and increased by half a percent in the last three hours."_

"_Not much." Selena shrugged. "But at least it's something." Selena bounced herself. "I can't fly." She tapped the table. "I bet I couldn't even lift this table."_

"_Possibly not."_

"_What about my eyes?"_

"_The allergic reaction you suffered did serious damage to the nerves connected to optics."_

"_Damage like what?" Selena snapped, wishing he would get to the point._

"_Due to the prolonged stay of the invading substance, it has had time to seep in and cause a bit of internal damage."_

"_How severe is this internal damage?"_

"_From what I can tell…" And at best it was a guess, seeing as how he's never examined the anatomy of a Magneetian, "The discoloration to your eyes is a sign that light can no longer enter." Knockout shook his head. "No light means no images…or sight." Selena's now grey eyes widened in horror. Starscream gaped in shock. "You're blind." Knockout finalized. "And I'm afraid I cannot tell if it is temporary…or permanent."_

**Flashback End**

After that Selena was sent home. Starscream told her to rest, give updates should any arise. 9 days had passed. Nothing has changed. Every six hours, Selena receives a full percent of her power. 4% is returned each day. In that week only 36% of Selena's power has returned. Giving her 56% of her powers back. Not much. But it wasn't good enough.

"Three weeks…I will have to wait." Selena's voice reverberated. It was a rough estimation, but an accurate one. In truth her powers would be recovered full in 2 weeks and six days. But it is only her power which returns at a slow pace. Her sight…no signs of improvement.

"GRAAH!" Selena slammed her fist into the wall. The vibrations over the floor and through the house, outlining all object made out of or carrying metal. The vibrations then traveled back to her, sending an outlined view of her apartment. The ability is known as Muscle Magnetism, a form of muscle memory which is similar to Magnetic dousing.

Magnetic dousing is used so a Magneetian can search for metal hidden beyond the other elements. This is down by placing a hand to any surface, and allowing your energy to flow. When metal is detected, the senses react, giving the Magneetian alert of metal. Muscle Magnetism is slightly different. Whereas dousing seeks as specific source of metal, Muscle seeks all metal. With a strong blunt strike, sharp burst of energy, carried by tiny sound waves is dispersed. The muscles then receive these vibrations, drawing a vague picture for the Magneetian. It is much like Toph's technique in Avatar. Only Toph was much better at her technique.

"How could I have been reduced to a state…no better than a human?" She cursed herself. "How could I have been so careless?" Selena touched her hand to her ear, caressing the scouter bud. "Now I'm useless." What made her situation worse was believing she would never be able to witness the pure agony and pain the Autobots – Ratchet – would feel as she wrenched the life from them. Her vengeance was all but out of her reach. She could still kill them. But somehow it wouldn't be the same.

"Grr…" Selena smelt her underarm. "Well reeking to high Hell isn't going to help me." Selena tapped the wall once more, getting a feel for the layout of her apartment. "A shower always helps me clear my head." But no amount of hot water could ever clear the stab to her pride. An Autobot crippled her. That – one way or another – will not go unpunished.

**(*)**

Soundwave proceeded to scout for other energon deposits, as well as possible Cybertronian artifact. With the appearance of the Harvester, Soundwave was curious as to how many other artifacts of Cybertronian descent.

Meanwhile, Starscream was pacing from side to side on the bridge. His mind was boggled, whirling with thoughts. Two of his weapons were lost. The Harvester and Selena. The Harvester was in a number of pieces. Selena was rendered useless. Two losses. Not a good track record.

_Selena…_He rumbled in his mind. _I wonder-_

"A scrap of energon for your thoughts, Starscream?" Knockout chortled impishly.

Starscream grumbled under his breath, cursing the doc con for making him lose his train of thought. "That scrap was ill spent." Starscream remarked, not facing the narcissistic Decepticon. "There is nothing to know."

"Oh really?" Knockout retorted sarcastically, meandering around so he would be in front of Starscream. "Because for the last week I could have sworn you've been thinking about a certain purple haired magnet user."

"I was not aware Magneto had purple hair." Starscream had taken a quick peak at X-Men at Selena's insistence one day. He found it oddly engrossing, if not exaggerated on the species of beings in the universe.

"I mean Selena."

"I know who you meant," Starscream whipped his glares to Knockout, "And I have not been thinking about her!" He assured his underling. "In fact I almost forgot she was gone." Starscream chirped, tapping his chin. "Who are we talking about?"

"Funny," Knockout hummed, grinning foxily, "Because she called five minutes ago."

"She did!" Starscream jumped. "What did she need?"

"HA!" Knockout guffawed, erecting a boastful finger. "I knew it!" Starscream growled in shame, curling his elongated claws. He couldn't explain his way out of this one. "No need to feel ashamed, Starscream." Knockout secretly teased. "I too find myself allured by the young fleshling."

"I am not _allured_."

"But you certainly aren't deterred."

"I find her sadism and indifference towards life refreshing."

"And here I thought I was the only one who saw everyone as a specimen for study."

"Is there a reason you came here?" Starscream changed the subject heatedly. "Or are you simply to bother me?"

"I came here to ask what you plan to do if Selena's blindness is permanent."

Starscream suddenly fell silent, grew apprehensive. Averting his sights to every corner of the ship, Starscream searched his mind for an answer. He hadn't thought about it. "What if it is?" He responded resentfully. "What do you care?"

"Though it was a short time," Knockout began, wanting to ease into the subject, "I found myself enthralled by Selena's bold and brash behavior." He smirked wolfishly. "Her sadism was a plus too." Starscream snorted humorously. He was inclined to agree. Selena's sadist nature was indeed captivating. "Unfortunately her blindness makes her a hindrance." Starscream reminiscing was faded into somber. "And last I checked, Decepticons do not tolerate hindrances."

"That they do not." Starscream sighed dismally. But Selena, in herself, was not a hindrance. She was a valuable asset. A member of a team of deathly assassins wishing to shape any and all worlds in their image. Her willingness to kill, her agility and battle experience, and her witty remarks were all of vital value. _Plus…_Starscream massaged his cheek, _it would become unbearably quiet around here._ Unfortunately, Starscream could not sit idly by and twiddle his thumbs awaiting for Selena to recover. Chances are she won't. And even if she does, the wait is too extensive. "It would appear I have a choice to make." He announced somberly to himself.

"As Commander in Chief?" Knockout questioned.

"Yes." Starscream droned. Knockout leaned in, anxious with anticipation of Starscream's verdict. "Either we continue our operations and wait for Selena to recover? Or we disband her from the Decepticon cause?" Starscream turned on his heels, and meandered for the exit. "I have much pondering to do." He forewarned knockout. "Do not interrupt me." The metal doors closed roughly, emphasizing the weight this decision was weighing on Starscream's shoulders.

Knockout leaned against the railing, folding his arms with a perturbed sigh. "Saying farewell to Selena?" The idea did not bode well for him. "To think…" He scoffed, "I had just grown to like her."

**(*)**

1, 2, 3 – Selena blinked her eyes in the hot bathtub water. 1, 2, 3 – the heat felt good on the orbs. 1, 2, 3 – tiny prickles soothed the blisters on her face, and the injuries to her eyes. 1, 2, 3 – lying underwater…allowing her mind to drift with the shifting water. 1, 2, 3 – A ripple of light…the ceiling…

"HM!" Selena darted straight up, gasping for air as she broke the surface. Her hair flicked the water all over the floor. Selena sat in the tub, panting heavily. She raised a hand to her face, covering her eye. "Was that…?" She mumbled. She waved her hand in front of her face. "It couldn't be." She blinked hard, trying to see if she can make it happen again. "But if…" The ripple happened again. Only this time she saw the water. "There!" She cheered. "I'm not crazy!" She laughed.

Scrambling from the tub, Selena hurriedly threw a robe on and rushed to her room. Muscle memory allowed her to move about freely. Snatching up her phone, she went to dial a number.

_Ding dong! _"_Selena_!" Selena heard a familiar voice shout. "_You home? It's Jack, Miko, and Rafael_!"

"Odd…" Selena placed her phone down. "How'd they know I was home?" She laughed, shaking her head, "Taylor." Wrapping her hair into a towel, Selena meandered to the door and opened it.

"Whoa." Jack gasped quietly. Rafael and Miko held their mouths, stifling their horror. Selena's face was scarred with pulsing red. The blisters were in the form of zits. Her eyes…the darkest grey they had seen. "Um...uh…sorry." Jack stammered, not wanting to stare.

Selena laughed gently. "For staring or for coming over unannounced?"

"Both." Rafael answered. "We can come back later-"

"No, you guys are fine." She assured them. She stepped off to the side, gesturing a hand to her home. "Come on in." Not wishing to be rude, they entered in and sat on the couch and chair.

"What?" Miko kicked up her feet. "No dog?" She joked.

"I was looking at getting a little Chihuahua and naming it Miko," She placed a finger to her chin, "When I remembered I already have one." She smirked in Miko's general direction.

"HEY!" Miko blurted. Jack and Rafael snickered in gargles.

Selena giggled with them. Her anger at her loss of sight almost dissipated. "Help yourselves to something in the fridge." She offered. "I'll go get dressed."

"Um…" Miko shot up, "Need any help?"

"Sure." Selena bowed her head, thanking her for the offer. "Follow me." Miko trailed behind Selena to her bedroom. Jack and Rafael followed but stood outside of the bedroom. Miko closed the door. "So am I right in assuming you guys heard?" Selena called out through the door. "I should have a black bolero jacket."

"Y-Yeah…" Rafael answered guiltily.

"_The powder blue tube top._"

"Mr. Taylor told us you came home late one night with your face scarred and blistered."

"But they've obviously healed nicely." Jack comforted.

"_Thanks, Jack._" Selena laughed. "_The grey hip-hug jeans._ _But I meant you heard from Bulkhead._" Rafael felt his stomach tie into tight knots. "_He threw uranium powder at me._ _Uranium powder I know he didn't have before_." Rafael groaned, crouching low and holding his stomach. Selena emerged from her room, making Rafael flinch. Her skull badges were clipped to the wrist end of the sleeves on the jacket. "So which one of you gave him the powder?"

The room fell deathly silent. Miko literally bit her lip, taking the code of silence. Hell froze over that day. Jack massaged his neck, puffing nervously. "I did…" Rafael rasped. Selena's blinded gaze shifted to him. "I didn't think he'd throw it at you. I just…uh…"

"Don't worry." Selena meandered past them. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Rafael gasped in shock.

Selena opened her fridge and magnetized four sodas. "Our friendship creates a bit of a conflict of interest." Se dispersed the sodas and heard the hands of the three take them. "You guys don't want me hurt, but don't want your bots hurt, either. You didn't want to give Bulkhead the powder, but at the same time you couldn't risk me rending him to pieces."

"That doesn't mean he had to blind you!" Rafael stressed. He moved closely to Selena, studying the grey coloring of her eyes. "It changed your eye color."

"Grey's nice, don't you think?" Selena joked. Rafael sighed heavily, shaking his head dismally. He wondered how she could joke about something like this.

"But if he hadn't," Jack interjected, feeling rotten for taking sides, "Selena would have killed him."

"Which is why we either drop the subject," Selena sipped the grape soda, "Or I boot you three out of here."

"This is crummy weather, don't you think?" Miko changed the subject suddenly, sipping her orange soda. "I thought the sky was crying a few seconds ago."

"Nice change." Selena mocked her playfully.

"But you are going to be alright, right?" Rafael asked with concern. "I mean…this isn't permanent."

"The scars? No. They'll heal with time." She promised him. "My powers were depleted, but are steadily climbing."

"Your sight." Jack stressed. "What about your sight?"

Selena scoffed, wishing she could avoid that subject. "I'm not sure." She answered monotonously. "I thought I saw small flashes of light a few minutes ago. But it hasn't happened since you guys got here."

"Well keep an eye on it." Miko instructed. "Maybe your sight's returning."

"Maybe." Selena stretched out. "Listen, I need to put on medicated bandages." She announced as if it were nothing. "When I finish, why don't we go walking around. I feel like I haven't been out in the sun for a while."

"Who knows?" Miko shrugged, "Maybe the sun will do you some good."

"I'll give you a hand with those bandages." Jack offered.

"Okay." Selena accepted. "I'll show you what to do." Selena's mind suddenly fell back onto her phone. She wanted to give Starscream a quick call with the news from earlier. "Just…" She tiptoed for the room, "Give me a second." Gingerly she closed the door. Miko, Rafael, and Jack were confused by her sudden change in attitude.

Selena waved her hands around the room, trying to keep herself from tripping. Patting her hand to the bed and inn table, Selena found her phone. Pensively she grazed her fingertips over it, debating whether or not she should call Starscream. _He's probably busy. _She discouraged herself. _He wouldn't want to hear from me about…a moment of wishful thinking. _She moved her hand for the desk to put the phone down. _Besides…_She halted the hand, _He's probably considering letting me go._ "Activate." The phone transformed and climbed to her ear. The mouth piece and visor spanned out. "Message to Soundwave…" The action was authorized. "Scream…though I doubt it…if you call…I'll be out for the day. I'm leaving the phone home. Try again later." She paused for a moment, sucking her lips. "Well…bye." The call ended. The phone reverted back to a phone. Holding the phone Selena felt her chest wrenching. "How pathetic of me." She cursed herself, laughing. "I consider that spaceship home."

**(*)**

Dark skinned hands gently grasped a well taken photo. Fingers lightly grazed over it. "Yes, I know her." Principal Wilkins smiled, leaning on his doorway arch. "Selena." He chuckled. "I haven't seen her in a while." He handed the picture back to the all dressed in black detectives. "Why are you interested in her?" Wilkins asked suspiciously. "One of your detectives already spoke with her."

"Yes he did." The Spaniard detective confirmed, tucking the photo away. "But this is just some follow up from the incident at the school."

Wilkins, not buying his story, folded his arms and sighed hollowly. "If you're curious, the repairs went smoothly." He informed the two agents gruffly. "I'm sure you've spoken with others in regard to this…_incident_."

"We have." The blond woman next to the Spaniard answered impatiently. "And they all have alibis and people who can corroborate their whereabouts."

"All except this girl." The Spaniard pressed.

"Well I can tell you right now someone did speak with her." Wilkins announced harshly. "And while he spoke with her, the hallway exploded and then she was whisked away in a jet." The agents exchanged concerned glances. "What?" Wilkins hissed. "No one told you they kidnapped one of my students…" Wilkins got in their faces, "Who they then tried to pin a murder wrap on?" The detectives did not speak a word. "How dare you try to do so again!"

"Sir," The woman spoke, "We aren't-"

"Selena forwarded a message letting me know she wishes to no longer continue her education." Wilkins's voice cracked. "A smart, gifted student who had fantastic grades regardless of getting into trouble. All because you needed to blame someone who dresses differently."

"Sir we just need to know-"

Wilkins sharply raised a flat palm. "I don't know where she is!" He interrupted gruffly. "I don't where she lives, or where she's gone." Wilkins sneered his gaze, prompting the two detectives to take a step back. "Selena was a private person. And even if I knew where she was," Wilkins stepped back into his house, "I would not tell you." Wilkins slammed the door in their faces.

The two detectives sighed heavily in annoyance. Stiffly and reluctantly they stepped from Wilkins's porch and meandered for their charger. The Spaniard removed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. "The principal knows nothing. But he did say while she was being questioned, the hallway did explode."

"And apparently," The blond woman spoke into the mouth piece, "There was a jet that supposedly whisked the girl away."

"_So there really was a jet._" The voice on the other end remarked in surprise.

"And she was being looked at for murder." The blond woman added quickly. "But he believes it to be a bogus charge."

"_We you able to ascertain anything further?_"

"Nothing." The Spaniard answered regretfully. "Not a location, a favorite hangout – nothing."

"We'd check the school, but it's closed on the weekend."

"_Well Jasper is small._" The voice sighed nonchalantly. "_Search around, see if you can't locate her._" Papers were heard shuffling on the other end of the line. "_From what the dearly departed agent told me, this girl can't remain inside._" He chuckled sinisterly. "_See what you can find out. Determine if she's worth the investigation._"

"We're on it."

**(*)**

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" Jack questioned apprehensively. The four were meandering down the street toward the K.O Burger Jack worked at. Selena kept her hand to Jack's shoulder, letting him lead her around. "I mean…what if you stray from us or something?"

"Relax Jack." Selena giggled, scratching the bandages over her eyes. As her foot stepped to the ground, vibrations traveled out, giving Selena a vague outline. "So long as there's metal lying around, I can – in a matter of speaking – see. I'm just blind in the conventional sense."

The large buildings Selena meandered by basically drew themselves out to her. Unfortunately people were not within that scope of her vision. Cell phones hardly came through, despite all of the metal particles within them.

Miko looked around, keeping an eye out for eavesdropping lookie-loos. "Are your powers gone?" Miko whispered.

"No." Selena whispered back, humoring her. "56% of it is back." She announced, trying to feel somewhat proud. "But despite what most believe, that's barely enough for me to bend a spoon."

"An exaggeration?" Rafael chuckled.

Selena pinched her fingers, "Just a bit." She giggled. Rafael laughed with her.

The four came to a halt at a cross walk. There were four stop signs at a four way intersection. Jack and Miko checked for cars and proceeded to cross. Selena tugged on Jack, bringing him back. "I could probably bend that stop sign." She motioned her head to the stop sign next to her. "I haven't exactly experimented since the incident." She smirked to the stop sign behind her. "Let's see…" Turning her back to the sign, she huddled close with the three children. Jack and Rafael moved in. Miko leaned against the wall. Selena tapped her black booted foot to the ground. The energy traveled, scaling the stop sign.

Selena took a deep breath, calming her mind and her body. Her energy constricted the pole of the stop sign. Loud moaning grinds of the metal strained. Selena knit her brow sharply. The stop sign bent at a 90 degree angle.

"Nice." Rafael approved. Selena grinned impishly.

"Now put it back, please." Jack asked nicely.

"Geeze." Selena groaned playfully. "Kill joy." Selena extended a finger and arched it up. The stop sign erected straight. "Happy now?"

"Very." The four laughed and continued to meander down the street.

Unbeknownst to the four, a black car slowly approached from behind, coming to a halt at the once bent stop sign. The two inside gaped in disbelief, unsure as to what had just happened. The male passenger touched his blue tooth, immediately dialing to a secure line. The brunette woman leaned on her door. Her mind was whirling. "We've found the target." The man announced, his voice shaking. "And you will never believe what we just saw."

**(*)**

"_Scream…though I doubt it…if you call…_" Soundwave replayed her message sent several minutes ago, "_I'll be out for the day. I'm leaving the phone home. Try again later._" The recording ended, leaving Knockout and Breakdown confused.

"Grr…" Starscream growled, touching a hand to his forehead. "I should have known she'd go out." He rumbled, "That girl cannot remain in one place, despite her injuries."

"She went out?" Knockout questioned dumbly. "How can she _go out _when her sight is lost to her?"

"Maybe she was faking it." Breakdown remarked cynically. "Seeking pity."

Starscream shifted to scorn the Wrecker Con. "Do not criticize what you do not understand, Breakdown!" Knockout reprimanded. Starscream gaped, biting his tongue. "I examined her myself! Her skin was damaged, her powers were diminished, and her sight truly is lost!" Breakdown backed away, stunned by Knockout's anger. Starscream found it intriguing yet disturbing.

"Calm down, Knockout!" Breakdown urged him. "Why so tense?"

Knockout caught himself and cleared his throat, composing himself. "Forgive me." He grunted. "It's just that…" His cheeks flushed. He folded his hands behind his back and raised his nose snootily. "I despise it when my expertise is called into question."

Starscream narrowed an incredulous eye to Knockout. "In any event," He intervened the awkwardness, "Selena may be blind when it comes to seeing straight in front of her face, but her powers allow her to maneuver without too much complication." Starscream held a hand to his chin, tapping it pensively. "But I am perturbed by her going out on her own." A thought came to mind. "Maybe her sight is returning."

"Or maybe she's hanging out with that human she saved back in Greece." Breakdown commented just as resentfully as before.

"Human?" Starscream chimed.

"Yeah. A skinny girl with weird hair."

"Yes," Starscream purred. "I know whom you speak of." Soundwave displayed a photo of Miko, Jack, and Rafael on his face. "I've seen Selena with them once before. They seemed quite taken with her. And apparently they know her secret."

"So…what?" Knockout spoke confusedly. "On hours she ruthless, bloodthirsty, and callous? Off hours Selena's…hanging out with the humans?"

"Most likely." Starscream shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?" Breakdown hissed. "Those three are Autobot lovers."

"At present, yes. Just as Selena is one of us." Starscream corrected the obviously fuming wrecker. "But if Selena met them before us, I never said she had to forsake them."

"Well aren't you considerate."

"Call playing my cards right." Starscream snarled with a grin. "But still," He faced Knockout, "She is most likely at a food eatery the humans call _K.O burger_. See what she is up to and report."

Knockout chuckled. "I am almost flattered." Starscream rolled his eyes. "And I am impressed you are well adept with her personal life." He teased. "You and Selena spend a lot of time together?"

"No more than necessary." Starscream answered swiftly.

"Right." Knockout chuckled mockingly.

"I do believe I told you to inspect Selena's current whereabouts."

"Consider me gone." Knockout bowed. He excused himself from the bridge, inwardly snickering at Starscream's flustered face.

"Why are you waiting?" Breakdown asked out of nowhere.

"Waiting for what?" Starscream asked impatiently.

"You said you were going to decide whether or not you'd keep or drop Selena. So why haven't you decided?"

"Why are you so adamant about being rid of Selena?"

"Why are you so adamant about keeping her?"

Starscream stomped forward, towering over Breakdown. "I asked you first." He growled. "So I highly suggest you either answer me, or excuse yourself."

Breakdown bit his lip, growling in the back of his throat. His glowing yellow eyes pierced defiantly into Starscream's glowing red orbs. He clenched his fists. They vibrated, hungry to punch Starscream in the face. "Fine." Breakdown raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll walk." Breakdown trudged backwards. "Just know that I can't believe a fleshy has a Decepticon by the exhaust pipe."

"And I cannot believe a Decepticon is jealous of a fleshling."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Breakdown tore the doors open and stampeded down the hall.

Starscream laughed and returned to his thoughts. Unfortunately what Breakdown said had merit, and it got to him. Why is Starscream postponing letting go of Selena? Why was his processor constantly deliberating and trying to discourage him from considering sending her away? Had he gotten used to having a fleshling around? Was it because he had become accustomed to utilizing her powers when he needed it?

"What is it?"

**(*)**

"Here you go guys." A lady employee brought two trays of food in each hand. Another carried the drinks. They placed the food and drinks on the outside table. Miko and Rafael immediately grabbed their food. Selena managed to grab hers. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Tina, Amanda." Jack thanked them, taking his food.

"No problem, Jack." Tina waved. She and Amanda returned inside to get back to serving their other customers.

"So…" Miko inhaled half her drink in one gulp, "You haven't seen any of your Con buddies in a week?" She questioned, not too disappointed. "Have they even tried to call you?"

"Knockout tried." Selena answered solemnly, sticking her straw into her Pepsi. "I ignored it. Then Scream…ignored him too." She rasped. She sipped her soda.

"Are you avoiding them?" Rafael asked with concern, biting into his burger.

"No…no…" Selena answered dazedly. "I just…don't want to talk to them." A black charger pulled into the parking lot. The four took no notice seeing as there were cars pulling in and out of the lot.

"Does this have something to do with…" Jack paused for thought, wanting to choose his words carefully. Selena was as impassive and indifferent as a person – or alien – could be. But even she may be susceptible to insults. "Your…"

"A little." Selena beat him to the punch. "I allowed my excitement to impair my judgment and walked into a trap." She put a single fry into her mouth. "I, more than anyone, should know even a Wrecker isn't dumb enough to face a Magneetian and three Cons without a plan."

"That's my Bulk!" Miko cheered. Jack punched her arm, and Rafael kicked her leg. "OW!"

"Heh-heh…it's okay, guys." The doors to the black charger opened. An African American woman, and a Mexican woman emerged from the car. They narrowed their eyes to Selena and the other three, studying their behavior. They nodded to each other and sat at a table behind them. "Honestly, you don't need to tread around it. I'm blind. That's a fact. My feelings aren't going to be hurt because you remark on it."

Jack plowed a fist into his palm with inspiration. "I heard you met my mom." Jack announced hopefully.

"Yes. We almost crashed into one another on the road."

"I'm sure she told you she was a nurse."

"I see where you're going and it's not necessary." She laughed, appreciating his concern. "Or a good idea. I'm not like the _usual_ patients she receives." The two women shifted to the remark.

"I feel so bad." Rafael moaned, finding it hard to eat. "I mean…if I hadn't…"

"Rafael, I told you," She interjected, growing serenely impatient by his unnecessary guilt, "Had you not acted," Selena tapped her foot, "Bulkhead would've-HM!" Her brow furrowed, fingers curled into the table, and she tensed. "So there was someone." She whispered inaudibly.

"What do you mean?" Miko whispered, following her lead.

"By the stop sign, there was a car lurking around the corner behind us." She spoke fast and quiet, wanting to keep her voice down from prying ears. "At first I thought it was idling. The people inside checking out the stores." Her pinkie erected to the parking lot, prompting Jack and Rafael to look in the general direction. "That same car is now in the parking lot."

"How can you tell?" Rafael asked. "You can't see, remember? Maybe it's a different car."

"How many cars carry Mag-10's and snipers in the trunk?" Miko and Jack froze, glancing stiffly to one another. Selena gave her foot another tap. It traveled up the two women, sitting behind her, outlining very interesting toys. "Behind us are two people, yes?"

Rafael attempted a quick glance, noticing the two women. "Yeah."

"In their possession are a Taser, a hand gun, and one side arm on their leg." Rafael began to panic, hyperventilating. Selena touched to his back, trying to calm him down.

"Have they been following us long?" Jack whispered.

"Mostly likely." Selena answered. "I'm not sure. It could be a coincidence. It's not unheard of law enforcement eating."

"Heavily armed?" Rafael retorted, stressing the issue. "And they haven't ordered anything."

"Point taken." Selena tapped her foot again. This time she focused on the vibrations going up the K.O Burger. She smirked. "Then let's see what's up." Selena dropped a finger and tapped the table. Metal snapped like wires breaking. The K.O Burger sign fell forward.

"WHOA!" Rafael grabbed Selena by the hand, Jack grabbed Miko.

The patrons of the K.O Burger dashed out of the way as the sign came crashing down into the tables. The two dressed in black women leapt from the tables. The sign smashed their table. The two women hissed and glared to the table where Selena, Miko, Rafael, and Jack were sitting at. It was empty. They glared ahead. Miko was seen vanishing around the corner.

"THAT WAY!" The African woman shouted with her British accent. She and the Mexican woman gave chase, ignoring the frantic cries of the frightened people. They whisked around the corner, finding no trace of the four kids. "No! She slipped away!"

"They could not have gotten far!" The Mexican woman roared. "Least of all with her blinded!" She shot her glare to the cross street one the other side. "They must have gone down that way!"

"Let's go!" They sped down the street, rushing for the cross. "Behind the K.O Burger, Jack and Miko were crouched behind a dumpster, while Rafael kept Selena hidden inside of it.

"PUH!" Selena spat out the nasty smell. "Nice hiding place Raph." She commended sardonically. "Maybe next time we'll hide in a furnace."

"Sorry." He moaned. "I had to think on my feet."

Jack and Miko helped the two out, and clawed the nasty attachments of the dumpster from their backs. "Guys," Jack's voice rasped, "The one woman said…_least of all with her blind._" He trembled. "Selena? Are they after you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"One of those women said _she slipped away._" Jack stressed, her adrenaline pumping like mad. "Then they mention you being blind!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Selena urged him. She ruffled her fingers through her hair, growling in frustration. "Did Fowler let it slip where I live?"

"As far as we know, the guy is trying to forget you live in Jasper." Miko answered with her usual flamboyance. "And after what you did to those other agents and the military guys…he'd tell people you lived in the North Pole."

"Besides," Rafael interjected, "Agent Fowler doesn't know about your accident. No one told him."

"Then why are they here?" Miko asked strongly. "Why are they interested in Selena?"

"Maybe they know." Jack whispered fretfully. "Maybe they know she's not human."

"The only way they can find that out is if one of you, Fowler, or the Bots opened their mouths."

Miko waved her hands fervently. "None of the above would!"

"Then it's time to call this day over." Selena declared. "You guys go home."

"But it's only 10:00." Miko whined. "And you can't walk by yourself."

"And you guys can't walk with me if I'm being looked at."

"Listen," Rafael grabbed her hand, "I'll take her home." He volunteered. "You guys go see if you can help out at the front."

"But Raph-"

"No buts, Selena!" Rafael snapped. "Let's go!" He dragged her out from behind the restaurant and up the street. Jack and Miko were shocked by the young boy's bravery, but knew he was right. However they couldn't help being worried. But the people in front needed their help. Especially since some of the damages were going to come out of Jack's pay check.

**(*)**

Rafael led Selena down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone dressed in black, driving a strange vehicle, or some odd combination of the two. He kept a firm hold of Selena's hand, not wanting to let her out of his reach. Selena returned the firm grasp, wanting to humor him and his desire to keep her safe – as the case may be. But she still couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable by having to be babied by a human barely old enough to ride roller coasters.

"Raph…you can let go now." She slipped her hand from his, but kept a grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He moaned, blushing madly. "I just…got caught up in the moment."

"No problem. But it is rather sweet of you to volunteer to walk me home." She crooned lovingly. "My little Knight in Square glasses."

Rafael's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. "Um…uh…act-AHEM-actually," He cleared his throat nervously, "They're rectangular and…I'm not…uh…knight. I'm a nerd."

Selena quickly knelt down and hugged him close. "Then you're my Nerdy Knight." She giggled. Rafael's face turned completely red, embarrassed by the affection she was displaying. On the other hand…_Her hugs are warm._ He noted mentally.

The sounds of screeching tires erupted through the air. Rafael and Selena jumped. Two black cars pulled up in the street, blocking the sidewalk so they could not escape. The two agents who interrogated Wilkin rushed from their vehicles, drawing their handguns swiftly. From the other car arose two more agents. The two men drew their guns.

"Selena…" Rafael quivered, hugging her leg.

"I see them." She tapped her foot. "We're going to have to move fast."

"BOTH OF YOU," The Spaniard man howled, "ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Selena hid a hand behind Rafael and curled a finger in. The barrels of the guns collapsed, closing shut. The agents clicked the triggers heatedly, confused by the malfunction. "MOVE!" Selena boomed. Rafael snatched her hand and sped off down a perpendicular road.

"AFTER THEM!" An African American man howled. The four agents threw down their weapons and gave chase.

"Hm…HA-UGHN!" Selena cringed, touching her pulsating head. A vein in her head throbbed. "That hurt. My powers are backfiring."

"Don't worry!" Rafael panted with a smile. "We're almost to your place. We can-"

"Get Taylor and everyone else involved?"

"Good point." Rafael felt the hope of escape leave his tiny body. "I really wish you could fly right now."

"I probably could." Selena said, unsure. "But I doubt I could carry a knapsack, let alone another body."

Two more black vehicles screeched to a halt in their path. Selena bumped into Rafael when he stopped so abruptly. Rafael pulled her back, trying to retreat the other way. The agents from before blocked their path with their cars, blocking the two in. "No." Rafael whimpered. The windows were dropped. Canisters came flying out. A dark grey cloud of smoke covered the entire area. Rafael and Selena coughed dryly. Rafael tried to find a way out of the smoke. It was so thick he thought the sun went down.

Footsteps rapidly approached. Rafael was wrenched away from Selena by his collar. "RAFAEL!" Selena screeched. One of the agents wore a mask, and held Rafael by the shoulders. He reached around and jabbed a Taser into his neck. "RAPH! Where…_cough, cough…_WHERE ARE YOU?" Two strong hands grabbed Selena by her shoulders. "HEY! LET-" A Taser was shoved roughly into her neck. The powerful jolts traveled into her head. Selena made out popping white flashes in her eyes. In a matter of seconds her body fell limp. Rafael and Selena were then tossed into one of the cars and were carried off out of the smoke.

As all four cars jetted down the street, Knockout emerged from an adjacent street, watching the cars vanish down the street without a trace.

"Commander Starscream, its me." He called the base disconcertedly. "Selena's little outing took a horrible turn."

**(*)**

**That's all I've got. Its midnight. I'm tired. And I thought I would be writing my gargoyles or star wars fic, but I'll update this one.**

**You know, I have a question. Here in the US we have African Americans. For the Africans who are born in England, are you called African English? British African? I want to be correct instead of saying African American with a British accent. I don't want to offend anyone.**


	17. Fighting Blind

**Fighting Blind**

**Let's press on.**

**[*(*)*]**

Throbbing pulses running from one side to the other, striking tender nerves, creating pains in the neck. Arms, legs, torso – every inch of the body weighed heavier than lead. Nerves prickled and tingled at the slightest twitch. "Hrm…ugh…uh…" Blurred, disoriented vision stunned by the bright, warm light hovering idly overhead. The eyes quickly closed, squeezing tightly so to prevent the bright glow from touching the orbs.

"_Hey…he's moving._" A concerned voice gasped.

"_Oh, thank god._" A woman with a strong accent sighed with pent up relief. "_Wake up, mijo._" The body was jerked."_Wake up._"

"Uh…ugh…" The eyes fluttered open, gradually accepting the bright light. The vision cleared, bringing a white room into view. A dazed breath escaped from the slightly opened mouth, then too kin the cool air conditioned oxygen. Listlessly the eyes roved over the room, catching sight of the table with jello, juice, and small amount of food on it, and a TV on the wall.

"Rafael?" A tanned skinned woman touched his hand. "Rafael?" Rafael groaned gravelly. Weakly his head turned to the side. A woman with petrified brown eyes, and black loosely curled hair tied into a low ponytail leaned closely to Rafael.

"Mama…" He grumbled in a weak whisper.

"OH!" Tears came to her eyes. "My baby boy!" She hugged him, ensuring she did not squeeze too tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Where…am I?"

"The hospital." June Darby answered, meandering to Rafael's bed side with Jack and Miko. "Jack and Miko said they found you unconscious by K.O Burger three hours ago."

"I…was?"

"Yeah." Miko answered softly. "You were just lying behind the K.O Burger. Jack and I found you while taking out the trash."

A dry laughed left Rafael's weak body. Funny how he was found with the other trash. "Ow!" He touched his neck. Two welts had formed. "What?"

"When we found you," Jack stepped forward, "You had two burn marks on your neck."

"I did?"

"Do you remember anything before you got here?" Rafael's mom, Mrs. Estabel, asked worriedly. She wished to know who or what was responsible for putting her baby in that hospital room.

Rafael returned his attention to the ceiling, mentally rewinding his day to before he was unconscious. "_Selena…the three of us…at the K.O Burger." _Mirages of Miko, Jack, and Selena flowed through his mind. Little cuts and pieces of their conversation tolled in incoherent echoes, unable to be made out. "_There were…two women…sitting behind us…the K.O Burger sign fell._" Rafael skipped several parts ahead, not sure how or recalls when he had Selena by the hand and was running down the sidewalk. "_People in black cars came…surrounded us…there was smoke…then…_" The welts on his neck throbbed, remembering the strong electrical shock. "SELENA!" Rafael shot up, startling his mom, June, Miko, and Jack. "THEY TOOK SELENA!"

"Easy, Rafael." June eased him back to the pillow. "Who took Selena?"

"TH-TH-THESE PEOPLE WEARING BLACK! THEY KIDNAPPED SELENA!"

"THOSE JERKS!" Miko blurted, punching her hand. "I say we track 'em down and make them give her back!"

"Hold on one second!" June intervened strongly. "What makes you think Selena was kidnapped?" She asked, wanting to ensure the frantic children were rational.

"Those people aimed guns at us." Rafael stressed with a calm tone. "They threw smoke grenades at us."

"Besides," Miko interjected, "We only saw Raph at the food place. Selena hasn't turned up."

"How do you know she isn't backing home?" June questioned again. "Have you tried to call her?"

"Twice." Miko and Jack raised two fingers. "She hasn't answered."

"Plus she left her phone home." Jack remembered. "She didn't want…" Jack searched his mind, not wanting to reveal she spent most of her time with Decepticons…or robots from outer space in general. "She didn't want the managers of her work reaching her. She feels ashamed because of an _accident _that occurred with another team." Technically it wasn't a lie. Just the truth covered with a little subterfuge. How would he explain one of his friends was a magnet controlling alien and the others were robots from another planet. "That aside, Selena must have been taken." He pressed. "The people Raph mentioned _were_ at the K.O Burger. Now they're gone and so is Selena. That's hardly a coincidence."

"But if that's true," Mrs. Estabel remarked, "Why would they kidnap your friend?"

"We heard them say _the target_ and _she can't get away_." Miko quoted snidely. "They were stalking her."

"So she is the reason my baby is in this mess." Mrs. Hissed.

"No mama!" Rafael gripped her hand tightly. "I had to help her! Selena was blinded after the accident! She could barely take two steps!"

"Blind?"

"Someone threw something into Selena's face and it took her sight." Rafael explained swiftly. June and Mrs. Estabel gaped in horror. "She told me to go away." Rafael moaned with guilt. "She told me to leave her alone! I couldn't because…I was worried." He couldn't say, in retrospect, it was his fault Selena was like that. "I had to make sure she got home." He lowered his head in shame. "I failed."

"And you said they threw smoke grenades and threatened to shoot you?" June asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah." Rafael massaged his neck. "And tasered us."

"That doesn't sound like something police would do." June confirmed for Mrs. Estabel. "And they would never attack someone who's blind."

"Then if it wasn't the police," Miko panicked, "Who took Selena?"

**[*(*)*]**

"Hm…nn…ugh…" Selena rumbled hoarsely. Her head bobbed from side to side. "My head…" She moaned. Selena wasn't sure if her eyes had opened or not. But the eyelids did graze against the freshly applied gauze over her eyes. So she must have been blinking. Her body was heavy, almost as if someone placed a cinder block on her. She shifted herself, trying to alleviate the suffocating mass.

"Huh?" Her foot…wouldn't move. Something…had it. A clamp? A shackle? The same thing had her other foot. "What is-" She tried to sit up. Her arms were stretched out, above her head. Tight clamps restrained her wirsts. "What the!" She began to panic. The feeling came back to her body. Her back was lying on a cold table. The room – at least she was sure it was a room – was cold. Most likely had the air conditioning on. "Where am I?" She whimpered. Her voice echoed. So it was a large room.

Selena frantically tapped her knuckle as hard as she could. A number of ripples dispersed throughout the room. Selena vaguely made out a thick metal door, the floor was most likely marble, the walls were thick and metallic. A square drew itself out. A window maybe. Tools were on plates, the heat of overhead lights – ceiling and those connected to stands – shined brightly onto her, and she was sure she could feel eyes watching her. But who's eyes? Where was she? And how did she get there?

"The ambush." She whispered in shock to herself. In her mind she could hear the screeching of tires, canisters clanking to the ground, hammers on guns clicking…and Rafael wailing in pain. _RAPH!_ She screamed mentally, in case someone was listening. She taped her hand again. She couldn't make out a void of human or nonmetal origin. Was Rafael there? Was he alright?

"Ah…" A gravelly voice chimed. Chills ran down Selena's spine. "You've awakened at last, young miss." Heavy boots stepped lightly on the floor. For Selena's pounding head, those steps were louder than a church bell. "I'm pleased you are…relatively unharmed." For lack of better wording considering she was tased. Which would explain the pain in her neck. "I feared my agents might have been a little rough on you." Selena felt the table jiggle as the man rested a hand on the table. "But of course turnabout is fair play. You did strike out against them."

"I didn't do anything." Selena responded gruffly but serenely. "Your agents started it all." Selena furrowed her brow sharply. "They attacked me and a young boy that was with me! Where is he?" She demanded.

"He has not been harmed." The man assured her. "In fact my colleagues left him by the eatery where you were found." Selena could hear the smirk in his tone. "So you need not concern yourself…Selena." He let slip slyly.

Selena curled her fingers into a tight balled fist. Courtesy of her current lack of power and control, Selena managed to not reverberate the table or the entire room. However she was sure she was more than capable of breaking free of her bonds. She could wrench her limbs free and launch a scrap of metal into his neck. Escape would be tricky. Especially since she had no idea if she was still in Jasper or not. Regardless, she needed to bide her time. See if she could learn anything from her jailer. Like how he knew her name.

"I had one of my medics redress your wound over your eyes." Of course he meant the new gauze. "A liquid that treated burns was on the originals. So I had my medics remake it."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"How rude of me." The man chided himself. "I was so engrossed by the situation report I received," The man placed papers on a desk over by the wall opposite the window, "I forget my manners." The insincerity rang in his voice. Yet somehow…it was sincere in his shame of forgetting his decorum. "You are in a facility – a base of operations – my people and I acquired some years ago. As for where it's located," He wagged a taunting finger, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Selena growled grudgingly. She hated secrets. Ironic seeing as she is a living secret. "My name is Silas." He bowed. "I am the leader of an Organization called M.E.C.H. We seek to create a New World Order through the world's most cutting edge of technology."

Selena scoffed derisively. "A cliché bunch of extremists, aren't you?"

Silas chuckled, admiring her bravado. "_Extremist _is not the word I would choose." He chuckled. "But I do admit we are cliché."

"Which begs me to question, why were your people stalking me?" She jumped immediately into business. "You want technology. There's nothing technological about me."

"True." He blurted passionately. "But it is mostly the rumors surrounding you that intrigued me." He admitted. Selena brow raised, prompting him to clarify. "I had an informant who fed me information which would aid me and my people in our quest. This includes people, places, and all that implies." He touched a hand to his chest. "I review all files and determine the worth." He prodded Selena's forehead. "But you…" It took all of her will power to not bite him, "Your file vanished upon opening. As if someone put a bug into your name that would immediately eat it and all information. He tried to send me the information again." He leaned close to her face. Selena could feel his hot breath basking over her mouth. "But apparently an outside party deleted everything and anything on you..." A smile tugged at Selena's mouth. _Soundwave you faceless genius you._ "My informant, before his untimely death, went on to tell me you were involved in the death of law enforcement officers, the incident at the high school in jasper, and a number of other incidents." Selena flared her nostrils. She wiggled her toes. _A warm trip down memory lane. _

Selena giggled, trying to resist bursting into laughter. "Your informant was from the pentagon, wasn't he?" Silas arched a brow, taken aback by her on the mark guess. "I was questioned by a man from the pentagon. He and his friends harassed me."

"Apparently into a jet."

_Megatron._ "A jet they sent." She lied. "I was on the roof when the hallway was blown. An agent picked me up in a jet and told me people would be hurt. So I went."

"Rumor has it you used the weapons of the agents against them." Silas pressed, the smirk on his face growing wider. "Now how did you manage that?"

Selena slowly felt herself being pushed into a corner. Though she never expected it to come up, Selena should have prepared an explanation for the agents in case someone outside the _circle _asks. "The jet I was in malfunctioned." _Yeah. He spoke and carried uranium. _"I crashed in the outskirts. I was unconscious. I don't know how the agents died."

Silas chuckled at the bound girl. Selena felt the goose bumps of dread scaling her skin. Did Silas see through her lies? "Mr. Wilkins was right. You are a very private person." _Wilkins? _Selena gasped in fright. _He went to Wilkins. _"Very vague about your life."

Selena sneered her lip. "I don't like going into detail."

"So I see." He responded indifferently. Silas knelt next to her. Selena shifted away, not being able to stand his breath near her face. "So how did you end up blind, anyway? And with such bad after burns?"

"Acid."

"See, there you go again." Silas teased her.

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, you have been lying to me the moment you awoke."

"No I haven't!" Selena was in a bind. She needed to come up with a plan. "I don't know what happened at the school, what happened to the agents, nor do I know how I vanished from the face of the information super highway!"

"Am I to understand you know nothing of the K.O Burger sign falling, either?" Selena froze. "Or how the barrels of my agents' guns came to close like a vein?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE MAGNETO, TO YOU?"

"Who erased you from the World Wide data banks?" Silas pressed on, not letting up for a second.

"I-don't-know!" Selena hissed through gritted teeth, growing weary of his questions. "I don't know why any of this is happening?" _I need to get out of here! _But even if she got out of the base, if there's no metal around, not only will she be caught again, but she'll also blow her cover and Silas will never leave her alone.

"I think you do." He rumbled ominously. Silas pinched her chin roughly, forcing her to face him. "I think you know more than you're letting on. That you possess something no other human does." The clamps were crushing her lies into dust. Selena had never felt this sort of pressure. She would have broken down crying were her adrenaline not pumping. "That's why the pentagon wants you. That's why you're covering for the person who helped erase you."

"I don't care what that pathetic agent thinks." Selena wrenched her head from his grasp. "I care even less about what you think, OLD MAN!" She spat on his face.

Silas growled in insult. He wiped the spit from his cheek. "While I admire your bravado," Silas hissed, meandering to the table with tools lined on it, "You would be wise to show respect, child."

"Do not let my looks fool you." She warned him in a low tone. "I'm much older than I appear."

"Regardless, I am not in the mood for your games." He admired a scalpel, loving the razor blade. Silas grinned to Selena, imagining all the pleasures of Hell he could inflict. "At the risk of sound cliché," He snickered to himself, "You are alone and at my mercy. No one will come to your aid." He touched the scalpel to her cheek. Selena froze at the cold tip. "Now either you answer my questions honestly…" He trailed off. The blade of the scalpel glittered with a strong surge of electricity, "Or I will teach you the true meaning of the world _Hell._"

**[*(*)*]**

"OHHH!" Miko growled, pacing fervently from one end of the room to the other. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She boomed. Jack glanced up from his magazine and Rafael from his PSP. "We've been sitting here, twiddling our thumbs for the last two hours, when we could be out there looking for her!"

"_Okay_," Jack replied sardonically, tossing the magazine aside, "Where do you suggest we start looking?" He challenged Miko. "The outskirts, the junkyard, maybe area 51?"

"Sounds good to me." A magazine flew into her face. "OW! What?"

"Be real, Miko!" Jack scolded her. "The odds of Selena still being in state are _WAAAY_ below likely!" He towered over Miko, pressuring her to finally be rational at least once. "Even less likely is us being able to just saunter in and say _hi, can we have our friend back please_, and actually getting her!"

"Well it's better than just sitting here and doing nothing!" Miko challenged him, standing on her tiptoes to come to eye level. "Selena needs our help! Her powers are tapped out and she's blind!"

"Did you forget she can technically see? And she has bad ass fighting skills?"

"Which won't help if there's no metal around." Rafael groaned dismally. "Those people must know who…or at least what Selena is. Why else would they go after her?"

"They did look like agents." Jack recollected. "Maybe Agent Fowler orchestrated this in some way."

"Why not?" Miko grumbled. "He's still pissed at Selena for what happened to his friend."

"But Agent Fowler doesn't know Selena's blind." Rafael reminded them. "Unless…the bots said something." Miko immediately jumped on her phone and dialed Bulkhead.

"Let's…assume…for a moment," Jack bobbed his hands, wanting everyone to calm down, "That Agent Fowler didn't do this. That…maybe the guys that took Selena heard about what she's been doing. The military was still alive when she stole the turbines."

"Yeah." Rafael mumbled. "Maybe they spoke about it…someone heard…then were ordered to keep a lid on it."

"Okay. Thanks Bulk." Miko hung up. "Bulkhead says none of them have said a word about what happened." She informed. The two boys sighed with relief. "Besides, Fowler's been busy with the whole harvester thing…and the replica…and hasn't told the museum that the original blew up."

"Then who else besides the pentagon would know about Selena?" Jack stressed. "And why, after a month, would they decide to jump now?"

"And with metal weapons?" Miko stressed the stupidity. "I know Fowler didn't skimp on her little Magneto powers." She wriggled her fingers like she was casting a spell. "You would think after what she's done they'd stay as far away as possible. Or at least come at her with rubber bullets and plastic guns."

"Then they don't _know_ about Selena!" Rafael gasped with some elation. "These people came at her with the heaviest weapons – metallic weapons – they could find. For Selena they would have been a walking arsenal."

"But they named her a target…" Jack trailed off, humming pensively, "Meaning they must know something."

"But not everything." Miko added.

"Then we need to find Selena before they know everything." Jack pleaded. "Who knows what they'll when they figure out what she is."

"Who are we gonna ask? The bots?" Miko spat. "Ratchet sure as Hell won't let that happen."

"The Cons!" Rafael blurted. "We can tell the Cons! Selena has them on a special number on her phone!" He told Jack and Miko excitedly. "I heard her call Starscream before we left."

"Okay, stop right there." Jack urged him. "We're supposed to call the Cons…and ask them to rescue Selena?"

"It sounds ridiculous. I know." Rafael admitted somberly.

"You really think the Cons care about her?" Jack wondered skeptically.

"I don't know what to think." Rafael admitted somberly. "But I know Selena's not stupid!" He snapped strongly. "If Selena didn't think they cared, why would she leave a message? Why would she leave her phone home period?"

"Now that you mention it…" Miko trailed off, "Bulkhead did mention Selena had a bandage on her arm." She reminded Jack. "He also said Starscream practically flipped when the uranium burned her."

"Alright." Jack gave in. "I get it." He grumbled. "But what do we tell them? A bunch of people kidnapped Selena."

"No…" Rafael wrote a few numbers and letters on a slip of paper. "We give them a make, model, and license plate number." Rafael handed Jack the paper. "I saw one of them before I blacked out."

"Nice." Miko chuckled.

"I'll go get Selena's phone." Jack moaned, wishing he didn't have to do this. "I'll leave a message. That's it." He stomped for the door. "The last thing I need is the Cons knowing what I sound like."

**[*(*)*]**

On the nemesis…

"So five hours ago," Starscream hissed impatiently, "Selena was abducted by humans in black cars." Knockout and Breakdown felt chills roll down their spinal cables. Soundwave remained…impassive towards the observation. "And you did not give chase?"

"I…did not think it was necessary." Knockout stammered nervously. "I had…well I believed - thought…since you only told me to survey…" The medical con mentally cursed himself for his broken speech, "That you had decided to cast her out from our ranks."

"I hadn't decided anything." Starscream replied grudgingly. "But I also did order you to investigate what she was doing. Not to intervene." Starscream accepted his oversight. "Now she is in the hands of an unknown enemy."

"Well this makes your decision easier." Breakdown blurted happily. "Now you can vote to kick her butt out."

"Interesting to see where your loyalties lie." Starscream remarked resentfully.

"My loyalties are to the Decepticons. Not some magnet manipulating fleshling!"

"By all appearances she IS a Decepticon! My right hand!" Starscream got close to Breakdown's face, making the wrecker back away. "To forsake her merely because you do not approve of her is not a good enough reason."

"Instead of dancing around it, why don't we skip to the real reason you won't get rid of her?" Breakdown challenged. "Or will you deny that too?"

Starscream leaned away and folded his arms, fortifying his position. "If you have something you wish to say Breakdown, by all means, stop keeping us in suspense."

"You have a soft spot for that little shoulder hugger!"

"Once again you speak out of your exhaust pipe!" Starscream roared, making Knockout flinch. "I prolong deciding to be rid of Selena because she is a valued warrior! In a few short weeks she has proven her worth! More than you, you bumbling oaf!" He narrowed his eyes, "Or was it my imagination when I heard how you destroyed the wall art, or knocked Knockout into the museum?"

"Alright, alright, enough!" Knockout got in the middle of the two. "Perhaps we are forgetting something very important!"

"Like what?" Starscream and Breakdown hissed.

"Like why those humans kidnapped Selena in the first place."

"Oh don't tell me you actually care?" Breakdown wheezed in irritation.

"I will not deny it." Knockout sucked on his lips nervously. "Young Selena has indeed…_impressed _me, in the short time we have known each other." Starscream narrowed his eyes to the medical con. "She is witty, sadistic, has great taste in wheels, and most of all she's fiery. My ideal woman."

"Were she of the same species!" Starscream rumbled heatedly.

"Nuance."

Soundwave tapped on Starscream's shoulder, bringing his attention to his face. The faceless con was receiving a message. A message from… "Selena?" Starscream and Knockout gasped. "Put it on screen!" Starscream commanded impatiently. Soundwave connected to the main interface of the bridge monitor. The message sent displayed itself, boggling the cons. "_Selena was taken by a black 2009 Dodge, Charger. License Plate number was 567*JFK?_" Starscream read aloud. "_Please find her._"

"Someone else must have used Selena's phone." Knockout stated. "Probably one of those kids Breakdown mentioned."

"The humans of the Autobots?" Starscream questioned. Soundwave then displayed a picture he took of Jack, Miko, and Rafael. "Why would humans affiliated with the Autobots wish for us to save an enemy of the Autobots?" He questioned.

"Guilt?" Knockout guessed out of the blue. "The Autobot had to get that vial of Uranium from somewhere. I sincerely doubt he put it in such a tiny container."

"Agreed." Starscream replied sharply. "Soundwave, run this…dodging charger and see what comes up."

"What do we do when something does appear?"

"Vehicles on earth are controlled by humans, yes?"

"Yes."

"Find the vehicle; find the human who took Selena." Starscream chuckled sinisterly. "Then listen as they plead for mercy."

**[*(*)*]**

High powered electrical charges flared in the tiny room. "_GRA-HNNNMMMM_!" Selena muffled her scream, grinding her teeth. The table she lied on was tilted upward. "_HA-UUNNNN!_" Her jacket was ripped to ribbons, scattered to the ground from being slice. "_HRRRRMMMM!_" The badges that were attached to her sleeve were resting on the plate with the surgical tools. "_GRRRRR-HMPH!_"

Selena, groaning languorously, let her head fall limply. She breathed dryly, heavily. Every nerve in her body was on fire. Her muscles spasmed, her body trembled, and her breathing was shallow, choppy.

"Two hours." Silas remarked in awe, placing the scalpel on the plate. "I'm impressed. Most people who have pleaded for mercy by now. Told me what I want to know." Selena groaned in response. Her lungs might burst if she formed words. "But you…" He purred, gently grasping her chin, "You're holding out longer than any human your age could."

"I'll…take that…as…a…" Selena swallowed, speaking between breaths, "Compliment." She rasped.

"Well it wasn't." Silas grabbed hold of the taser. "I'm merely stating the foolishness of your resistance." He pressed the button, sparking the nerve damaging conduit. "If you tell me what I wish to know, I can end your pain."

"Clearly…you do not…grasp…the concept…of pain." Her voice rasped hoarsely. Her chest rose and fell. Her breath would not return to her lungs.

"Then enlighten me."

Selena chuckled dryly. _Humans…_"If you wish…for answers," She cleared her throat as she tried to get her words out, "Then I'm afraid you'll have to be…a little bit coarser with your punishment than you are now."

Silas sneered his nose, insulted by her remark. "Are my methods not painful enough for you?" He growled.

"My friend…" She laughed again, "I have been living with a constant pain…for several years." She moved her head toward where Silas was standing and shook it, "Nothing you do can ever compare to the pain I've endured. To the pain still ebbing."

"So you claim." Silas jabbed the taser into her leg. The shock burned through the pants and scorched the skin. Selena gritted her teeth, stifling her cries of pain. "But I can assure you…" He chuckled, "The pain you've endured…" He slid the taser over her body, teasing the spazzing muscles, "Will only increase due to your sharp tongue."

"Pain is a long term agony which will never heal regardless of how much time passes." Selena explained stubbornly. "It breaks you down, changes you." Selena narrowed her eyes. Silas could see the defiantly glare through the bandages. "What you're inflicting is nothing more than an annoying pinch to my nerves which will subside within a week."

"And that overconfidence is precisely why," Silas roughly jabbed the taser into her neck, "YOU'RE IN THIS MESS!" The charge dispersed through every vein and nerve. "AND NO ONE IS COMING FOR YOU!"

Selena wheezed through gritted teeth, writhing and fighting against the pain. Her eyes flared open under the bandages. The white spots blared, blinding her even further. Powder blue white flashes popped in her blackened eyes. Her mouth opened and closed. The pain tugged at her unbearably. But she couldn't cry out. She wouldn't cry out. She can't.

"WHY DOES THE PENTAGON WANT YOU?" He upped the power on the taser. Selena wheezed louder, screeching. _Where are you? _"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AGENTS?" Silas raised the power. Selena's body jerked and writhed violently. _ What are you doing? _"WHAT HAPPENED AT THE EATERY?" The table shook, shuddering on the hinges. _Why aren't you here?_ "WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING?" Silas howled.

Selena's mouth opened, "STARSCREAM!"

**[*(*)*]**

"Hm?" Starscream glanced behind himself, feeling a presence standing behind him. Nothing but the door, and Breakdown.

"Something wrong?" Breakdown asked, wondering why Starscream was spacing out. He followed Starscream's gaze, confused why he was fascinated by the door. "What'cha lookin at?"

"Not sure…" Starscream trailed off. _What was that? _

"Found it!" Knockout blurted. Starscream and Breakdown shot startled stares to him. Knockout pointed to a blip on the virtual map Soundwave uploaded. "The car that abducted Selena!" He cackled. "It is located in the state of I-da-ho. "An odd name for a place."" A photo came up of the car and the owner. A blond woman with one green eye and one blue eye. "The car is owned by one Hilda…Martin. PFFT! Not very impressive, is she?"

"Nevertheless!" Starscream boomed, startling Knockout. "Pick her up!" He ordered Soundwave. "I want her brought to the brig!" He commanded, trudging for the door. "I will await her arrival."

**[*(*)*]**

"Starscream?" He wrenched the taser away. Selena swung her head around, dazed by the high voltage. "Who is Starscream?" Selena groaned with each weak breath that left her lungs. "Is he…she…it the one you've been covering for?" Selena curled her lower lip, sucking on her slip of the tongue. Silas smirked victoriously, "So it would appear." He touched a finger to her cheek, gently turning her unable to resist head. "Who is this _Starscream _to you?"

"No…body…" Selena responded drowsily, "Special…"

Silas laughed derisively, not able to ponder why she was still playing ignorant. "This person must have some hold on you for you to take such punishment."

"Contrary…" A small smirk tugged on the left side of her cheek. "Mutual…"

"Mutual what?"

"Sorry…" Selena grinned, "That's my secret." So much, Selena didn't really know. She and Starscream were just…associates. Mutual lovers of pain inflictions. What else is there?

"TALK OR I PROMISE THE NEXT SHOCK WILL BE HIGHER!"

"PFFT!" Selena spat in his eye. Silas gritted his teeth. "What shock?" She brayed like a donkey. "It barely tickled." She mocked him. Actually, Selena wasn't entirely sure what she felt. The powerful charge was numbing her body. "Someone's getting soft in their old age."

A fist connected with her cheek. White hot pain exploded through the left half of her face. Selena was so astonished by the force of the punch; she didn't notice her hearing was nullified for a split second. _Humans…_Selena spoke mentally in a stupor, _I forget…they punch hard._

"I warned you to watch your tongue, child." Silas warned, cracking his knuckles. He was still able to feel her face. "But it would appear you do not respond to pain." He tapped his chin pensively. "So I'll need to find other methods of making you talk." Just then…a strange liquid fell down Selena's jaw, dripping onto the ripped tube top. "Huh?" Silas eyed the liquid. It was coming from her mouth. "What's this?" Silas stroked his finger along it, scooping it up. Selena froze. _No… _Silas grinded it between his fingers. "Is this…blood?" Selena hissed through her teeth. _Dammit! _"Not possible." Silas gasped. "Blood is red. Not copper." Silas opened her mouth, seeing the wound to her mouth. Silas widened his eyes in shock. "But yours is." Selena wriggled her wirsts. "How is that?" The metal shackle on her wrist widened, but she wasn't trying to slip out. Silas grabbed hold of the scalpel one more time. Raising her shirt a small ways, he made a small cut. Selena hissed but continued to fight with her restraints. Blood trickled from the cut, confirming Silas's still skeptical suspicions. "It is copper!" He gasped. "Your blood is made of copper!" Selena slipped her hand out a small ways and grabbed the shackle like a handle. "But humans have red blood. Not copper." Selena broke it off with barely a sound. "This is impossible."

"By your standards." Selena growled. Her eyes flashed under the bandages. "But for me…" She gripped the broken shackle, "It's within the norm!" She smacked the shackle upside his head. The broken brunt of the shackle connected with his temple, dazing his sight for a second. Selena slipped her other hand free. Summoning the scalpel to her hand, she stabbed it into Silas's shoulder. Silas roared in pain and staggered back. Selena kicked her legs, throwing the ankle restrains off. Sliding off the table she let her feet touch down hard. The entire room reverberated around her. The scalpel in Silas's shoulder revealed his positioning. _A foot. _Selena picked up the taser.

As Silas broke the scalpel blade, a painful burning shock pulsed into his neck. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE MAX!" Selena turned the power all the way up. Silas's eyes ignited like fireworks, his body jerked and writhed. Selena then hit him in the head with the shackle once more. Silas hit the wall, collapsing to the ground. Selena threw the shackle away but kept the taser. She stamped her foot heatedly. "THERE!" The door. Her legs were weak, her body was buzzing from the constant electrocution, but Selena didn't care.

Her badges lied right at her feet. She attached them to her belt loops. Silas grumbled under his breath, beginning to stir from his daze. Selena faced the door, narrowing her _sight _to it. Gathering all of her energy, Selena charged and rammed the steel door into the wall in the hallway. She stumbled to her knees, out of breath for a brief moment. "Damn…" She rasped, smiling disparagingly to herself, "Must have…taken more punishment…than I thought." She panted. She climbed to her feet, her knees jittering. "No matter." Allowing the strength to return to her legs, Selena ran as fast as she could down the hall. _I need to get out. I have to get out. _She told herself. _Blind or not…I have to fight!_

Silas quickly began to come to. He staggered out of the examination room, catching a glimpse of Selena as she barely rounded a corner. Silas reached into his suit, drawing a walkie. "This is a code red! Subject has escaped and is heading for the North exit of Medical Ward sector five! Subdue with extreme caution!"

"_Yes sir!_"

Silas huffed exhaustedly, seeing stars from the high powered shock. On his fingers was still the blood he took from Selena's cheek. A few droplets were on the floor as well. "Well, well my sharp tongued enigma." Silas chuckled wolfishly. "It would seem I've ascertained two secrets."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Now…should I update soon? Or move on to another fic for a couple weeks?**


	18. Final Mistake

**Final **

**Mistake**

**Alright, Alright, I'll proceed. I got an I BEG OF YOU in my reviews. Plus a number of PLEASES. How the Hell could I say no to that? Damn my good nature!**

**And I learned Rafael's last name if Esquivel. My bad. It sounded like Estabel in "Human Factor."**

**(#)^(#)**

A blond haired woman drove rapidly over the open freeways of Idaho, her eyes glued to the vastness before her. Her phone started vibrating. A text message sent from one of her colleagues was giving her an update on their recent…acquirement. "What?" She gasped angrily. "She escaped! But how-AH!" A car rammed into her. "WHAT THE HELL?" A black and purple car sped up alongside her and rammed into her again. "YOU BASTARD!" She increased her speed, hoping to outrun the car. Unsuccessful. The car merely out ran her and swooped in front of her. It put on the brakes, smashing in her front. "AH!" The woman swerved off the road, crashing into a ditch.

The woman crawled out of the car. Her nerves were pumping she couldn't stand on her own two feet. "What was his problem?" She grudgingly grabbed her phone. Her fingers trembled when she tried to dial. "No one gets away with doing that to me!"

Screeching tires shrieked in the air. A red car drove off the road, stopping in front of her. The door opened, revealing no driver. "What on earth?"

"Hilda Martin?" The car chuckled.

"Whuh?" The seatbelts lashed out, constricting around Hilda's arms tightly. "LET GO! AH!" She was yanked into the car and it drove off. "What's going on?" She trembled. "Where-"

"Do not fret." The car chuckled. Hilda gaped to the car radio. "You will not be harmed so long as you cooperate."

"WHOA!" Hilda jumped back in the driver's seat. "Did the car just talk?"

"I did. And THE CAR'S NAME is Knockout!" Knockout stressed, insulted by being named a vehicle. "My boss has a few questions he'd like to ask you."

"Your boss?"

"Yes. It entails the whereabouts of a certain purpled haired adolescent you abducted several hours ago." Hilda's eyes widened in shock. _How…_ "And you'll either answer our questions truthfully…" Knockout tightened the belts. Hilda grunted, feeling the burn of the belt etch into her skin, "Or I will take pleasure in prying that tongue from your mouth!" He growled, laughing darkly.

**(#)^(#)**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Fowler howled at Jack and Miko. The Autobots remained off to the side, listening as Fowler roared at the kids. "You contacted the Cons and told them Selena was kidnapped? WHY?"

"Does this mean you _really _didn't orchestrate this?"

"Do I look dumb enough to take that girl on…WITH METAL WEAPONS?"

"What do you know?" Miko remarked, not caring about his tirade. "Fowler didn't do it."

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He demanded. "Why did you contact the Cons?"

"Because we knew you and the bots wouldn't go after her!" Miko blurted hostilely. "You'd rather see her die than save her!"

"Yer damn right!" Fowler howled. "That little monster should die!"

"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Jack boomed. He then glared to Bulkhead, "And if she wasn't blinded, none of this would be happening!"

"Well she's not a saint, either!" Fowler retorted harshly. "And I don't care if her eyes were gouged out and eaten! She would have killed the people who took her! Besides, she has no family! No one's going to miss her! OOF!" Fowler coughed. Optimus, Bulkhead, the other bots, and Jack all gaped in awe.

Miko's foot lowered from his crotch. Fowler fell to his knees, holding his injured manhood. Miko faced him with her hands on her hips, proud of what she did. "We would!" She snapped. "Raph especially!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee sank into themselves. "She may be the enemy of the bots, but to us she's a friend! And we won't abandon her because everyone else wants her dead!"

"How can you favor someone…" Fowler growled through the throbbing pain, "Who wants to kill your robotic friends?"

"She wouldn't be killing them if they didn't blow up her planet!" Jack howled. Ratchet's shoulders tensed. The blame fell onto him once more. "Whether or not the Cons go and get her…at least we did something to try and help!" Jack lowered his head. _And maybe…hopefully…Selena will be saved._

**(#)^(#)**

Rafael sat lazily in his room, lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head as thoughts on Selena constantly whirled in his mind. He gazed out the window, hoping that when he did, Selena would soar by or float up to his window, smile and say, "_Hey Raph. Did ya miss me_?" Or she'd text or call and say, "_Hope I didn't worry you._"

Its felt like another three weeks had passed. But in reality only seven hours had passed. Seven hours…no word of Selena. Not that Rafael expected the Decepticons to give him hour to hour updates. But it would still be nice to know if Selena was alright.

"Selena…"

**(#)^(#)**

Animated footsteps stampeded all over the isolated facility. Anxious mutters were exchanged, people shouting at one another to step up their efforts. All cabinets and doors were opened, tables were searched under, and even couches. No sign of Selena could be found.

The frantic agents were prepared to rip the walls asunder in order to find her. Especially with a few agents lying dead with burned puncture marks in their heads and necks. Their brains fried from severe taser shock.

"We have to find her!"

"Where could she have gone?"

"She's blind so she can't go outside! She'd get lost!"

"Then how is she outmaneuvering us?"

"Who cares? FIND HER!"

In a deserted hallway, a ventilation grate rested in the middle of the floor. Shakily it floated into the air and into a pair of bruised hands. It was put back into place.

Selena leaned against the wall of the small vent, sighing with relief. "At least I have enough strength to climb the walls." Selena was able to magnetize herself to the wall and climb up as if she were Spiderman. For an unknown reason she wasn't strong enough to fly yet. Almost 60% over her powers should have been back. Maybe a little less. Possibly 58 or something. "I really must have prolonged the torture." She cursed herself. No matter. She needed to get moving.

1, 2, 3 – Selena tapped her finger as gently as possible. The vibrations drew out the narrow ventilation to her. "Up, huh?" Selena crawled cautiously, ensuring she didn't alert those stampeding below her she was literally over their heads. Selena felt her hands around, finding herself coming to a wall. One vent went left and the other right. Another went up. "There." Selena summoned her power to her hands and feet and began to climb. "Grr…This sucks." She cursed herself. "I feel no stronger than a newborn. Dammit, Silas!" Her foot slipped. Selena gripped the sides, tearing some of the vent as she brought herself to a halt. "Whew." Taking it slow, Selena continued to climbed. "Oh I can hear that stiff seeker now!" She ranted to herself, trying to calm herself. "_How could you allow yourself to be captured?_" She mimicked his voice. "_Why were you so careless? _Blah, blah, blah. OW!" He head hit a hatch. "Oh don't tell me it's a dead end." He ran her hands on the hatch. She felt a handle. "Yes!" Jerking the handle she shoved it open.

Fresh, briskly blowing air gusted through her hair. "This is…" She turned her face to the direction the wind was blowing from. A breeze carrying the scent of salt, and trickle of cooling mist. "The sea?!" She gasped. "But…how?" Selena climbed onto whatever roof she was on. With all her might she slammed a flat palm into the roof. The vibrations scattered over and out, dispersing over the facility. "This place is large…" She muttered. Then her eyes widened in horror. "No…it can't be!" Selena smashed her hand numerous times into the ceiling, praying she was delirious due to all of the electroshock therapies. But she wasn't. "There's no metal around for miles! But how is that possible? Where have these people taken me?"

**(#)^(#)**

"AAAAHHHHAAAA!" A thick tentacle cable tightened unbearably. "DAAAAHHHH!" Hilda, in the middle of it, screeched in pain as she felt her bones bend, prepared to brake with just another inch. "SHE'S ON…MADAGASCAR!" She howled grudgingly.

Starscream chuckled, pleased with the results. "See how easy that was?" He teased, his crimson red eyes glowing demonically. "All you needed was a little _squeeze_." Knockout stood off to the side, sniggering under his breath. Starscream raised a hand, ordering Soundwave to cease. The faceless Con nodded and the tentacle ceased tightening. Hilda lurched forward, panting heavily. "Now this land called Madagascar," Starscream leaned forward, "What is there that required you to abduct my subordinate and dispatch her?"

"A…secret…base…" Hilda coughed up blood, "Built by…government…five decades ago."

"Where, specifically, is it located?"

"On the edge…of the west coastline…on a cliff…beyond miles of jungle."

"Meaning Selena's otherwise in absolute darkness." Knockout remarked grudgingly. "Miles of jungle does not suit her particular talents in her current condition."

Soundwave displayed a 3D diagram of the earth. His pinpointed Madagascar and triangulated their current location. 20 minutes away. What a stroke of fortune.

"Set our course for Madagascar!" Starscream ordered to Breakdown who tried to remain hidden. Breakdown grudgingly accepted the order and took his leave. Starscream tilted Hilda's head up with a claw like finger, forcing her petrified blue eyes to seeing into his fiery orbs. "Why did you abduct her?" He demanded darkly.

"Orders…from commander." She answered dazedly, no fight left in her eyes. "Subject of…pentagon interest. Must know…why."

"Pentagon?" Starscream questioned. His attention fell onto Soundwave. He had a photo of Fowler on his screen. "Agent Fowler?" He chimed. "I see." He smiled. "The human authorities who favor Selena because of her battle with Lord Megatron. But they are not the ones behind this, are they?"

"No…" Hilda shook her head lazily, "We…stalked…the girl. Learned of…school…agents…jet…" She proceeded to confess. "She made…the sign fall. She broke…our guns…while blind. She is…not human."

"No she is not." Starscream admitted proudly. "She is the one," Starscream grinned in her face, "Who will take great pleasure in rending you to pieces upon her return." He chuckled to himself. "Assuming she hasn't had her fill killing your colleagues for their first…" His grin widened, "And final mistake."

**(#)^(#)**

Three light taps tolled on the ceiling. None were within earshot. A ventilation grate was removed from its place and set inside the vent. Selena's hand reached out and tapped the ceiling as a just in case measure.

"All clear?" She questioned suspiciously. She hung upside down, seeing if she could hear anyone. "No footsteps? No people? No talking?" She flipped around and dropped to the floor. The vibrations sent out detected no people in sight. So to speak. "What's going on?"

"_A trap, Miss Selena._" A voice chuckled over the intercoms. Machine guns appeared from hatches along the ceiling wall. "_A trap you just walked…or rather, dropped right into._"

"SILAS!" Selena hissed.

"_I must say I am impressed. I've never met a blind person who could out maneuver OR combat a facility full of heavily armed personnel._" Selena could hear the smirk in his voice, "_Or am I right in assuming you aren't as much of a person as you pretend._"

**(#)^(#)**

"_Instead of speaking in riddles, why don't you get to the point you so DESPERATELY want to convey to me!_" Selena hissed on the camera watching over her. "_WELL!_"

Silas sniggered at her impatience. "Impertinent even when at gunpoint." He teased. "Cannot say I'm surprised." He admired a tube of copper liquid. Selena's blood. "But…I am refreshed by your spirit, young lady."

"_DON'T PATRONIZE ME!_" Selena clenched her fists. "_If you're going to shoot me, then do it!_" Silas watched her ground her foot into the floor, ready to run. "_I dare you to try and kill me!_"

"Now why would I want to kill you?" He chimed tauntingly. "Not when your unique blood intrigues me." He swirled it around, admiring the glistening blood. "At first I believed it a medical condition which discolors the blood. But after testing it, I discovered…there is no illness, no defect, no detectible flaw what so ever."

**(#)^(#)**

Selena gritted her teeth, appalled that a human was backing her into a corner. "_I was not even able to ascertain a blood type. Though I'm sure you're AB._" Selena's finger curled and uncurled. "_You are quite unique. Inhumanly, so._" He remarked slyly. Selena did not respond. But she gritted her teeth, earning a chuckle from Silas. "_So tell me, are you one of those 'mutants' everyone fusses over?_"

Selena's eyes, covered from the camera, flared bright red under the bandages. "Don't insult me!" She barked.

"_Oh my…" _Silas chuckled_. _

**(#)^(#)**

"It appears there are nerves to be struck_._" He pressed a button. The machine guns clicked, preparing to fire. Selena grunted in dismay at the clicks. "But do keep your temper. Lest you want to be full of holes_._"

"_You just said you don't want me dead_!" Selena spanned her feet challengingly. "_Is everyone in M.E.C.H a walking contradiction_?"

"You misunderstand_._" Silas chimed, drumming his fingertips together. "Just because one aims to shoot does not mean they wish to kill. Merely…immobilize_._" Immobilize in the most painful of ways. "One with your unique blood type is a marvel of science. Never in my life have I seen such a thing. Nor have I met one such as young who can subdue combat trained operatives."

"_I killed agents of the government, remember?_" Selena scoffed mockingly. "_At least that's the rumor going around._" She grinned confidently. "_So why shouldn't I be able to handle a few grunts._"

"True. But that moment of fun has reached its conclusion for you. I'm afraid your jaunt throughout my facility is over."

"_If that's your way of asking me to lie down like a dog, take it and shove it where the sun don't shine!_" Silas narrowed his eye and pressed a button.

**(#)^(#)**

A bullet struck the ground by her foot. Selena didn't move. "_Defiant to the end. Perhaps it is time I shoot that resistance from your tiny body, mutant._"

"I thought I told you not to insult me!" Facing the camera, not caring the least anymore, Selena ignited her blinded eyes into crimson red. "A warning I do not intend to give twice!"

**(#)^(#)**

Silas staggered back from the monitor, gaping in shock. "What on earth?" He gasped. "What trickery is this?"

"_Twice this day you have made a mistake_!" Selena growled.

**(#)^(#)**

"You abduct and torture me like some common lab rat!" Selena curled her fingers, rumbling the floor. "Now you dare declare me some genetically altered yet extraordinarily gifted human?" The machine guns caved into themselves, crushing like cans in a vice. "You humans and your ignorance persist to IRRITATE ME!" Shockwaves erupted from her. The camera and the machine gun were cut from their stands. The very halls themselves were torn with deep gashes. "These humans…disgust me!"

**(#)^(#)**

Silas collapsed into his chair, still aghast by what he just witnessed. "Rumors…legends…myths…" His hands trembled, "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine they'd be true." A blood thirsty smile shot across his lips. "This child truly is something not of this earth." He raised a hand and curled his fingers in tightly as if grasping his inevitable victory. "I cannot allow her to escape."

**(#)^(#)**

A small alarm blared in the Nemesis. Breakdown, Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave gathered in the bridge, investigating the alert. "What is it?" Starscream asked.

"It's coming from just below us." Knockout reported, scrambling his fingers on the key panel. Zooming in on the camera, piercing through the clouds, a full view of their target was displayed. "It is the facility that human spoke of." He then grinned wolfishly. "There is a major flux in the magnetic field. A very sharp spike."

Starscream threw his head back, howling with laughter. "I knew she couldn't play prisoner forever!" He hooted. "That girl always has to destroy something!"

"So…what?" Breakdown shrugged indifferently. "Do we go in? Stay?"

"Stand fast." Starscream chuckled. "Allow Selena to have her fun for five more minutes."

"Five?" Knockout questioned.

"Of course." Starscream chortled. "Four minutes so the humans may futilely attempt to subdue her," He folded his arms behind his back, imagining the mayhem Selena was causing down below, "And the last 60 seconds so Selena may wipe them off the face of the planet.

**(#)^(#)**

Knives flew. "ACK!" Bullets recoiled. "GAH!" Small explosives imploded in hands. "UGH!" Selena meandered through the halls, manipulating the metallic weapons as she pleased. Those hiding around corners – she morphed the wall, restraining limbs and removing them cleanly, listening as the agents shrieked in agony.

A demonic grin plastered on her face, Selena sauntered listlessly down the halls, not caring who came at her. Of course it was taxing on her limited energy, but she didn't care. At this point in time… "I dare any and all humans who are bold enough to face me."

She rounded a corner. 10 heavily armed agents aimed their M-16's at Selena who simply giggled as she heard the hammer's click. "Did I say bold?" Her eyes flashed. The bullets in the magazine and chamber backfired, shooting into their necks. "I meant foolish." She proceeded along, ignoring the falling dead agents. The bullets in the magazine trailed along, orbiting around Selena like asteroids in their belt. Her ears twitched at the sound of even more guns clicking. "Foolish and proud." She shot her blinded glare to the left. The orbiting bullets pierced the skulls of her attackers. "You cannot merely stand down and stay away." She tucked her hands into her pockets, continuing listlessly. "You must all prove your valor. Prove that you're a cut above the rest." She came to a large metal door. "When in the end…" She touched a hand to that door, "You all die."

A hole exploded through the metal. Selena meandered through, groaning exhaustedly and in irritation. To her eternal annoyance the clicks of guns reached her ears again. "Ugh…and you never learn."

The room was wide, open – a number of vehicles parked and providing cover for the agents. On the second level a few agents armed with sniper rifles locked onto her head and chest. Clapping hands startled Selena's ears. She furrowed her brow, already sure of who it was. "Three times, Miss Selena." Silas announced proudly. "Three times you have impressed, surprised…and startled me." He choked on the last words. "Not to mention you've killed more than half my agents. A blind girl…or whatever you are, killed my specially OPS trained people. I tip my hat to you."

"Spare me the pleasantries!"

"I suppose I should." Silas chuckled. "Previous circumstances deem it unwise to further patronize you." Selena growled with gritted teeth. "I am prepared to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"You become a member of M.E.C.H." Silas declared outright. "You live amongst people who know and understand what you are. You never have to hide who you are." He narrowed his eyes slyly, "And the world outside will never have to learn about you." Selena tucked her hands into her pockets. She lowered her head, weighed down by the options. "What say you?"

"So you want me to join you otherwise you'll tell the entire world about me?"

"That's the gist of it."

"Then I am obliged to tell you…all of you…to take your offer and shove it up your ass!" Her foot stomped into the ground. The agents on the ground floor sank up to their waists into the floor. Their guns wrapped around their wirsts and melded with the floor. Silas remained untouched. The agents on the second floor wavered. "Do you honestly believe I care if the world learns about me?" She grinned maniacally, "I think it would be great if the human populace learned they aren't the only ones inhabiting this rock!" She titled her head sharply. The drowned agents shriek. All eyes, except for Silas, darted to them. The agents'…upper bodies…fell to the ground. Their lower halves severed.

"OH MY GOD!" One of the female agents screeched.

"JESUS!" A male agent fell against the wall. Two agents threw up.

"You worms know nothing of me!" Selena rumbled, her hair rippling into the air. "You know nothing about me!" She raised her head, letting the agents see the searing red beyond the bandages. "Now either shoot me or I kill you all where you stand!" She stomped her foot again. A petrified agent scrambled for his gun and fired. The bullet halted an inch from Selena's jaw. She giggled. The other agents took up their rifles and began firing. Round after round Selena halted them in midair, until finally the clicks of an empty magazine brought joy to her boredom. "My turn already?" Her brow twitched. As if life were thrown in reverse, every single bullet retuned to its owner, piercing their hearts, necks, and skulls. Silas continued to remain impassive to his people falling dead. But deep inside he was fuming. "You see," Silas raised a brow to Selena, "If I were one of those…_people_ who actually cared about life and those in it, I would have caved to your terms." She licked her fingers. "But since I don't, anyone that knows about me will meet a horrid end. Quick or slow – it matters not. So long as I am left alone."

"Those agents?"

"Chased me for a good half hour before I was insulted by their arrogance."

"The school?"

"How do you think the chase started? I had to get that agent to play my game somehow."

"So this is a game."

"A game in which I will kill any and all who impede on my mission for vengeance." Selena pointed a challenging finger. "And as it stands, Silas, you and your people have stood in my way long enough." She scratched the gauze. "If only I knew what you looked like. Then that way…I can relish in the look of despair as I kill you." Silas growled in the back of his throat. Selena's finger slid under the bandages. "Well…they're torn. No point in keeping them on." She tugged on them.

"What if your sight has not returned?" Selena's hand stopped. "What if darkness is all that awaits you?"

"Then that is my fate." Selena removed them. "Just as my heart lives in darkness…" The bandages fell to the ground, dispatched from Selena's face, "So shall my sight." The cool breeze brought on by the cooling metal and the AC were life changing. Her eyes squeezed themselves tightly shut, trembling as they were tempted to open. Releasing an acquiescing breath, Selena loosened her face. Slowly her eyes opened. The air touched them for the first time in hours.

A dark misty blur swirled in her eyes. The mist cycled into a white blur, blinding Selena. She blinked several times. The light dimmed, forming shadows. Selena squinted and blinked, rubbing her eyes. The blurs eventually cleared. The vehicles, the garage, Silas…all came into view. Selena's eyes widened in awe. "I can see…" She mumbled to herself, "I can see." She glanced to Silas, who stood tall with his hands folded behind his back. "Hmph…" She grinned, "You're a lot uglier than I imagined. Shorter too."

"I'd retaliate," Silas brushed off the insults, "But you would just hide behind your little powers and kill me instantly."

Selena lurched forward, laughing hysterically. "If that is your way of calling me a coward," She removed the scathing tears from her eyes, "Perhaps you should take this time to remember you strapped me down and tortured me, all while assuming I was some helpless child or imminent threat." She emphasized. "Then you sent your men after me while you hid behind a camera. And now you tried to shoot me dead. Yet you still try to call me a coward?" She licked her lips hungrily, "You humans never cease to amaze me."

"The way you say humans implies you yourself are or were not, child."

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Selena chortled. "But you are correct, sir. I am not nor was I ever human." She furrowed her brow heatedly. "And I am not a child. I haven't been for quite some centuries."

"And what does that mean?"

Selena grasped her badges and ran to her thumb over them. The chakrams materialized in her palms. She missed the smooth metal more than air. "Defeat me and I'll tell you." She purred. "And you have my word I will not use my powers."

Silas reached behind his back, drawing electric batons. "How can I trust you?" He twirled the batons.

"YOU CAN'T!" Selena charged forward. Silas fortified his stance, raising the batons. Selena skid her feet, lunged a chakram in a punch. The baton met the chakram. Sparks dispersed, surrounding the two in a dome lightning. Selena and Silas's eyes glittered in rage with the surging sparks. Silas shoved her back. Selena dug her boots in, steadying herself. Silas came at her again. Selena met up with him.

One strike after the other, Selena and Silas struck and parried one another's blows. Silas block and countered, Selena bobbed and weaved. One with strength and fortification to take the blows and shake them off, the other too fast to be hit and able to counter almost on the fly. Selena rounded a kick for Silas's head. Silas grabbed the foot. He whisked her over his head. Selena placed her hands to the ground, catching herself in time to lash a kick back. Silas took the kick to the chin. Selena twisted round and brought her other foot to his chin, creating a graze. Silas, in a rage, swiped the batons, going straight for Selena's torso. Selena bent backwards. The batons whisked over, barely missing. Silas rounded and swung down. Selena flipped her legs back, springing away. The batons struck the ground with immense force. Selena dragged the chakrams through the ground, bringing herself to a halt.

"Well…" Silas breathed with a low chuckle, "Aren't you the nimble bunny?"

Selena shrugged, crouched on the ground, ready to pounce. "So far you've called me a snake and a bunny, and treated me like a dog. I feel like a bad episode on animal planet."

"Would you prefer I come up with a more conventional animal label?"

"It's a start."

"Then you're a scurrying, lurking, cowardly rat."

"Again with the coward!" She aimed her chakram to him. "Lest we forget, I've been fighting this whole time while you hide behind smoke and mirrors."

"It is called strategy."

"It's called hiding behind numbers." Selena lapped her tongue lovingly over a chakram spike. "Numbers which I have – if you will pardon the pun – cut down."

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a sadist?"

"You must be the fifth person to say so!" Selena launched forward, bringing both chakrams for a jab. Silas crossed the batons, catching the attack. Selena shifted the chakrams, pulling herself up. She leapt to the back of Silas. Her hands to the ground, Selena bronco kicked Silas square in the back, sending him staggering forward. She whirled around, drilling a spike for his back.

Silas stretched an arm back. One of the spikes pierced the baton. Silas circled and slapped his other baton on her wrist, forcing Selena to drop the chakram. He countered with a swift elbow to her nose. Selena hissed, holding her bleeding nose. Silas immediately drilled a punch into her stomach. Selena gaped in horror. White hot pain erupted, robbing the air from her lungs. Blood splurged from her mouth.

_Dammit…_Selena's legs wavered and waned, _My body…_her nerves buzzed violently. _The uranium…the shocks…my body hasn't…_She fell onto the arm. "You are very skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat." Silas removed his fist, allowing Selena to fall to her knees. "But you are arrogant…cocky. Possibly the result of not meeting a worthy _human _match." He had her pegged there. Jack and Fowler weren't exactly challenges. The sound of a clicking gun hammer disrupted her train of thought. Selena tilted her head up. The cold end of a gun barrel touched her forehead. Silas stared to Selena, boring his eyes into her soul. "Will you use you strange telepathy to nullify my gun?"

Selena narrowed her eyes indifferently. Her attention shifted to the ceiling. A small smile snaked across her face. "No." Silas was taken aback by the answer. Selena sat in a meditative position. "I gave my word I would not use my powers in our bout. Even if defeat is certain…" She closed her eyes, "I will honor my word."

"Such honor must be rewarded." Silas stated. "So I will allow you to make peace with your divine deity."

"Peace…for one such as me was forsaken 30 years ago."

"Come again?" Silas questioned confusedly.

Selena gripped her chakrams, hiding them in her lap. "But you should know something." She smiled defiantly, "Guns don't work…" She waved a magazine tauntingly, "Without bullets." Silas gaped in horror. He pulled the trigger. Nothing came. The cold spikes of her chakrams touched his neck. "It would appear arrogance and cockiness are not solely my flaw." Silas dropped his gun and spread his hands out to the side. "Care to make peace with your maker?"

"No need." He folded his hands behind his back. "I already know what awaits me." Silas removed a small switch from his back pocket and pressed a button. A giant puff of smoke exploded, startling Selena. She covered her eyes, coughing up the smoke that entered her lungs. When the smoke cleared, a trap door was opened. Silas was gone.

Selena spat to the ground, cursing him for his sudden exit. "Yet you still call me the coward." _HONK! HONK! _"Huh?" Selena looked to the massive doors. A delightfully though unpleasantly familiar heavy duty car came crashing through the metal doors, skidding to a halt right in front of Selena. "BREAKDOWN?!" She gasped. "HA!" She face palmed herself. "I never imagined I'd be happy to see you!"

"No time for chitchat-wait! See me?" He changed subjects swiftly. "How did you know it was me? You're blind."

Selena pointed to her face. "Not anymore." She opened his door and climbed in. "Looks like Silas's little electroshock therapy did more for me than him."

**(#)^(#)**

Silas landed in a deep underground bunker. Shifting his aching shoulder, he grunted in discomfort as he meandered to an awaiting jet. He climbed in, relieved to feel the plush upholstery rest against his aching back. "Selena…" He rumbled under his breath with a smile, "That power…I look forward to our next meeting."

**(#)^(#)**

"Well I hope you enjoyed your gallivanting around the world, young lady!" Starscream reprimanded, tapping his fingers on his folded arm, "We've spent precious resources tracking you!"

"Nice to see you too, Scream." Selena replied sarcastically as Knockout stretched her eyes opened. Her flashed a light in them, checking for a reaction. "Of course I mean that figuratively." She sneered to him, "I'd rather be blind than look at your ugly mug."

"Jest all you like." He growled. "But this does not change the fact…" A chuckle slipped from his lips, "That you allowed humans to get the better of you."

Selena jumped up on the table, fuming, "I WAS BLIND, YOU MORON!" She howled. "AND I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME SAVE ME!"

"Oh but how could I pass it up?" Starscream remarked teasingly. "The chance to deal a blow to that overly inflated ego of yours was too good to pass up." He leaned forward, grinning brazenly to her, "You are welcome to thank me now."

"THAT'S IT!" Selena leapt forward. Knockout pinched the back collar of her tube top, holding her back. "LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" She thrashed her arms about, "I'LL TEAR HIS STILETO ASS APART!"

"Not before…" Knockout forced her to sit down, "I obtain a proper diagnosis." He scanned her. Selena huffed crossly, and crossed her arms and legs in protest to Starscream sniggering. "Impressive." Knockout hummed. "Whatever those humans did, it basically gave your body a jump start."

"I was subjected to two hours of shock therapy."

"Therapy is right." Knockout blurted. "In layman's terms…everything was shocked awake."

"So there was a method to your madness." Starscream announced, sounding surprised.

"Isn't there always?" Selena boasted.

"No. Most of the time you leap head first." He pointed to his eyes. "Case in point a week ago."

"GET SCRAPPED!" Knockout grabbed Selena before she could leap for Starscream's face.

"Now, now Selena," Starscream chortled, wagging a finger, "Is that anyway to treat someone who has a welcome home present for you?"

Selena stopped thrashing about for a moment, confused by his statement. "Present? What present?"

**(#)^(#)**

The doors to the brig opened. Lying on the floor in the fetal position was agent Hilda Martin. Hearing the door close, Hilda jerked awake to see Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and Selena approaching her. Hilda gaped in horror at Selena. Her body was bruised. Her clothing was torn. But she was alive. Then that means…

"Meet Hilda Martin." Starscream introduced. "She is one of the agents that abducted you."

"Is she now?" Selena smiled. Hilda continued to eye Selena in terror. _She couldn't have killed them! _"Nice to meet you, Hilda." Selena knelt down to her, making her see into her blood red eyes. "I do hope my friends weren't too rough with you."

"The-the base…" Hilda trembled, "What have you…?"

"Silas escaped, if that's what you're wondering." Selena admitted in annoyance. _But next time…he won't be so lucky. _"As for everyone else…" She giggled, running her tongue over her lips, "I'm afraid they weren't as lucky."

"No." Tears gathered in the corners of Hilda's eyes.

"Aw, tsk, tsk," Selena stroked the tears away. "No need to cry, dear." Her hand clamped to Hilda's neck. Her face contorted psychotically. "YOU'LL BE JOINING THEM VERY SOON!" Hilda gasped, fighting for air. She pried desperately at the hand crushing her neck. "You humans…ALL MAKE ME SICK!" A chain from the ceiling slithered down. Selena removed her hand and allowed it to wrap around her neck tightly. The chain raised her into the air, allowing her feet to barely touch the ground. Selena stood across from her, watching with dagger glaring eyes as Hilda fought to get free.

"Pl…ease…" Hilda begged. "I'm…sorry…"

"Oh," Selena chortled with a rasp, "You have no idea." With a sharp tilt of Selena's head, the chain tightly sharply, breaking Hilda's neck. "Haa…" Selena sighed, cracking her shoulders, "Human bones break too easily." Knockout and Breakdown staggered back, appalled by Selena lackadaisical attitude toward the death. "But it was a nice gift." She smiled childishly to Starscream. "Thanks."

"My Pleasure." He bowed.

"OH THAT REMINDS ME!" She blurted.

"What?" Breakdown questioned.

Selena hugged her stomach. "I didn't get to finish eating." Starscream knocked her on the head. "OW! WHAT?!"

"You've been skipping meals again, haven't you?"

"I didn't skip. I was kidnapped." Selena meandered for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have food that needs ingesting."

"What do we do with her?"

"Throw her in the furnace." Selena shrugged. "She'll be useful for something." The doors closed. Starscream sighed with a relieved smile.

"So I'm not the only one pleased with her return." Knockout teased. "Just a shame Breakdown got to rescue her."

"Hey, I didn't want to!"

"Do not respond, Breakdown." Starscream instructed. "Knockout is merely instigating an argument."

"Me?"

"Yes." Starscream sauntered past him. "And I shall not fall victim to your taunts." Knockout chuckled as Starscream exited the brig. The Seeker stood outside, leaning against the wall with a pleased smile. "But I sure am relieved it won't be as silent as it has anymore."

**(#)^(#)**

Night had fallen over Jasper. Most of its people were curled up in bed and sound asleep. Rafael, on the other hand, couldn't calm his mind in order to fall asleep. Every three seconds he wanted to call or text Selena. But she didn't have her phone. He had no idea how to get ahold of her.

"Selena…" He whimpered, cuddling with his blankets.

"Yes."

Rafael gasped at the voice. Shooting from his pillow, staring at the opened window, Rafael's eyes widened in exuberant happiness. Leaning against the wall beneath the window, sitting there with a warm smile, was none other than Selena. The bandages were gone from her eyes. Despite the bruises, Rafael could not begin to describe how happy he felt. "Selena…" Tears formed in his eyes.

Selena saluted. "Hey, Raph." She winked, "Miss me?"

**MY HANDS HURT! I'm moving onto another fic for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**JUST WATCHED THE SEASON FINALE! SPRING OF 2013 IS SEASON 3! SHOCKWAVE COMES BACK! I'M SO FRICKIN EXCITED!**


	19. The Leech And The Juggernaut

**The Leech**

**And**

**The Juggernaut**

**Alright peeps! I'm back! Thanks to the incessant egging ons by Devildog, I have decided to update. J/K Devildog. Thanks for the reminders. Here's a little Selena-Breakdown action for you.**

**Link to my character. The last one in the first chapter is no longer available- **

** .photobucket user/ Liru009/media/ anime%20girls/ .html?filters [term]= anime% 20demon %20girl&filters [primary]= images&sort=1&o=145**

**0(0)0**

On the Nemesis ship, hovering listlessly over the English Channel, two Vehicons sauntered about the halls aimlessly, talking about the old days when Cybertron was still inhabitable.

"I'm telling ya," Vehicon 1 said excitedly, "Set it on low, and amplify the heat, the old stasis beams back in Kaon work wonders for the kinks." He patted his shoulders, dreaming of the day his kinks could be removed.

"Really?" Vehicon 2 gasped in amazement. "I used old rotaries."

"NYAH!" A gruff voice roared.

"What was that?" Vehicon 1 jumped.

"GYAH!" A high pitch voice screamed.

"Sounds like somebody being pummeled." Vehicon 2 remarked, intrigued by the sounds. _BOOM! BANG! _The Vehicons jumped, rooting to their spots. "In there." The thundering soundsrumbled on the other side of the training room doors.

"GRAAH!" The gruff voice was heard roaring again. _SLAM! _Something was slammed into the wall nearest the door. The two Vehicons cringed. "HAA!" The high pitch voice screeched. _SMASH! _The two Vehicons exchanged bewildered shrugs. By the sounds of it, someone was doing a crash course in body smashing.

"What's going on in there?" Vehicon 1 asked fretfully. "Sounds like a full blown brawl."

"Maybe we should check." Vehicon 2 suggested. "Just to make sure things are well." He quickly added, seeing his comrade tilt his head. Vehicon 1 shrugged his shoulders, finding merit in the suggestion. Lest they wish for _Lord Starscream _to hoot and holler about a death on the ship.

Vehicon 2 reached a hand out to open the door. "If you value your spark…" The two troopers whipped around. Starscream and Knockout approached from behind them, "You will not open that door." He cooed sinisterly.

Knockout chuckled darkly behind a hand. "Breakdown and Selena are having another one of their…" Knockout trailed off, circling his hands in order to describe it, "Mano y Mecha0-Mano brawls." He narrowed his eyes wolfishly, "The last Con to enter during their bout ended up being melded with the floor."

The two Vehicons cringed, recalling seeing Soundwave smooth out the floors in the training room not too long ago. "NYGH! HAAA!" The banging's and booms reverberated through the doors again, making the Vehicons nearly jump out of their armor. Without hesitation they continued on their way, dashing down the hall with urgency.

"Wise choice." Knockout chortled.

"GRR!" Breakdown grunted.

"NAH!" Selena howled.

After the incident with M.E.C.H About a month ago – making it two months since Selena joined with the Decepticons – Selena was left slightly disoriented and weakened. The uranium dust which infested her body was taking a while to flush out. All the while it severely weakened her magnetic powers. It took even longer for Selena's powers to recover. Sometimes, even after all this time, she thought she wasn't up to full strength.

Breakdown, not being a fan of Selena, decided to be her _physical trainer _and help her regain her strength. In truth he was trying to get the boot kicked to her. He wanted her off the Nemesis and away from the Decepticons. Fleshlings had no place among mechanized gladiators from one of the most technologically advanced planets in the universe. No matter how extraordinarily gifted they were.

Starscream arched an annoyed brow to the booming on the other side of the door. "How long have they been in there?" Starscream grumbled irately.

Knockout sighed heavily in equal annoyance. "Are talking today or the last few days?"

"Too long." Starscream decreed. "I cannot run a ship with those two _constantly_ TRYING to kill each other!"

"Not _kill_, necessarily." Knockout corrected the jet stingily. "Simply…Severely maim until incapacitated."

Starscream stomped to the side of the door, touching a finger to the automatic release button. Knockout joined him, finding it unwise to be in the path of the door. Cybertron knows what would come flying out.

With a one, two, three count on his fingers, Starscream pressed the button, letting the door fly open. Immediately, Selena came flying out, bouncing down the perpendicular adjoining hallway. She slid to a halt, groaning dizzily with her hat lying next to her. Starscream exaggeratedly motioned his hand sarcastically to her, gazing stoically to Knockout. "Like clockwork." He bragged. Knockout swept his hand and bowed to Starscream's wisdom.

"HA-HA-HA!" Breakdown hooted boastfully, trudging from the room in victory. "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!" He prodded a finger at Selena. "The weak falling before the strong!" He flexed his arms.

Selena hissed, arching her head back with a glare. "Sounds good!" Selena tossed herself onto her stomach, climbing to her knee. She spat at the ground, and then flipped her hat back onto her head. "LET'S GIVE IT A TRY!" She slammed a flat palm into the ground. The ground reverberated loudly. Dust huffed from the ground. Nut and bolts loosened from the floor plating, tilting in a trail heading for Breakdown.

The wrecking Con laughed at her, not finding the palm slap frightening. He took a step forward. A loud thud rumbled the floor. Selena grinned victoriously. The loosened nuts and bolts popped from the floor like corks, pelting Breakdown in volleys scaling his armor. "GAH!" Breakdown raised his arms, feeling the bolts pierce his armor. He staggered back. The floor moaned beneath him. "WHOA!" The floor gave way under his heel, tripping him backwards. "Ugh…" He groaned in a daze.

Starscream tapped his chin nostalgically, nodding in appreciation. "She got me with the floor once." He recalled. "I neglected to mention the side effects of her medical treatment."

"She got me with the nuts and bolts." Knockout flicked dust off his grill. "I criticized her hat." He cursed his mistake.

Breakdown groaned dizzily, leaning up on his elbows. "Well it is a stupid hat. OOF!" Selena plunged her feet into his gut, laying him out flat in the dented floor. "Ugh…" Knockout shrugged his hands, saying _I told you so._

"Hmph!" She flicked the bridge of her beret, kneeling down with a bold smirk. "It looks better than that peashooter of a turret you're sporting."

"This _peashooter _has spilt more Autobot energon, than you've taken steps since your assembly!"

"First of all," She shoved a finger in his face, "Fleshies aren't _a-sem-bulled._" She stated with sarcastic air quotes. "We're BORN nude, slimy, and – for the most part – bald!" She swung her arms, "All parts attached." At that note, Knockout and Starscream tilted their heads, trying to imagine Selena without hair. "And grazing Autobots does not equal _spilling energon!_"

"PUH!" Breakdown swatted her away, knocking her into the wall. Selena groaned, massaging her head. "What Autobots have you scrapped?"

"Do you mean on earth or in the universe?" Selena grumbled, shaking off the hit. "Because the second probably beats your record!" She stomped towards him.

"Doubt it!" Breakdown scoffed. He bent forward to the significantly shorter girl. "A little girl like you can't top my heavy duty bashing!"

Selena put her hands to her hips, boring her crimson daggers into Breakdown's chassis. "And a glitch head like you can't top my deadly efficiency!"

Starscream's talons gently touched the wall, then grinded down. A chilling screech wailed in the hall. Knockout cringed, covering his ears. Breakdown and Selena screamed, terrified by the sound. When Starscream stopped, all was silent. "That's better." He purred, his talons gleaming in sharpness. Breakdown and Selena gawked at him, wondering if he was crazy. Starscream blew boastfully on his talons, then proceeded to scowl at his warriors. "While you arguments and physical abuse are stimulating," He said first hand, a hint of elation in his voice, "I cannot afford to have two of my elite subordinates killing each other or engaging in this childish behavior when in combat!" He reprimanded. Breakdown and Selena groaned audibly, rolling their eyes like kids being scolded. "Despite either of your beliefs, you immeasurable strength is what grants us an edge against Bulkhead and Prime! Meaning you are both vital to my plans!"

Breakdown and Selena pointed critical fingers at each other, "HOW IS THAT THING VITAL?" They both howled. "GRR!" They growled at each other. Starscream raised his claws to the wall. Knockout plugged his audio sensors. Breakdown and Selena flinched.

Starscream smirked triumphantly. "Since you both are so sure of yourselves, how about a little outing so you can spend some quality time together?"

"WHAT?" They boomed.

"Not a bad idea." Knockout hummed menacingly. "A little together, some bashing and crashing – our heavy hitters here may very well become planet crushers." Breakdown and Selena gaped at the medic in utter disbelief. He was supposed to be on their side.

"There is an energon reserve in the Himalayas I have sent troops to excavate." Starscream explained, ignoring their dismay. "In the last three days since their departure I yet to receive word or reports of their progress." He pointed a snide finger to the fretting two, "You two will go and investigate."

"WITH HIM/HER?" They both boomed.

"You can decline if you wish." Starscream shrugged. "Just know that Knockout needs assistance in the medical bay."

Knockout morphed his hand into the drill, prodding the tip hungrily. "I've been itching to test out a new procedure." He narrowed his eyes with a wolfish grin. "Con or Fleshling will suffice." He purred.

Breakdown and Selena shivered in revulsion, backing away. "Do you want to drive or shall I?" Breakdown asked Selena hurriedly.

"By all means, you." Breakdown went into Vehicle mode. Selena jumped into the passenger's side. With a screech of his revving tires, Breakdown sped for the Space Bridge.

Knockout and Starscream chuckled impishly. "That was easier than I thought." Knockout commented.

"Indeed." Starscream handed Knockout a large jar of polish. "As promised."

"Ooh…" Knockout ogled, reading the label. "Paint guard, too. This will make me glisten."

**0(0)0**

Treaded cautiously through a valley sunk deep between the might peaks of the Middle Himalayas, Ratchet kept the energon scanner extended far outward, roving it over the entire terrain so not to be taken by surprise. The needle on the scanner would not only detect energon, but tiny blips will appear if an enemy is in range.

Bulkhead stalked close behind ratchet, keeping his eyes peeled for the slightest movement. The light covering of snow on the soil and mountains would be a good alert for shifts in the area. It was the deathly silence and descending slope which unnerved him. It was as if they were sinking toward the earth. And though the peaks were high, Bulkhead felt exposed. Vulnerable.

"Brrr…This place is creepy." He shivered. I feel so…isolated…yet so exposed." Despite talking in a low tone, the mountain area was so quiet his fretful whisper echoed to the peaks. "As if something's gonna jump out and rip our circuits out."

Ratchet scoffed scornfully, rolling his eyes. "Have you been watching those…terror movies with Miko again?"

"_Horror _Movies, Ratchet." Bulkhead corrected, urging Ratchet to get it right. "And that has nothing to do with it." Ratchet puffed in doubt. "Decepticons have gone missing in these parts of the Mountains for the last _three_ days. THREE!" he flared three fingers into Ratchet's face. The Medic ignored him as he continued to read the rising scanner. "Yet here we are," He spread his arms to the chasm, "Walking in the open, as if we're on a routine mission. Do we have viruses in our processors?"

"First of all," Ratchet turned his attention to his frightened friend, "Our Processors are fine. Secondly, we don't know if the Decepticons are vanishing." He stressed in irritation. "For all we know they could be gearing up for a full scale, planetary invasion." Which was not unfounded. Cons have been known to gather their masses for a wide spread invasion. "And THRIDLY," If not the most stressed notation, "This IS a routine mission," He prodded a scolding finger into Bulkhead's chest plate, "And I would appreciate a little more back gear from an elite wrecker."

Earlier that morning, Ratchet detected a strange occurrence with one of the Decepticon energon reserves. His sensors detected Decepticons going in on a daily basis, but none would ever come back out. At first Ratchet and Bulkhead decided to let it be. They were entering an energon reserve. It was nothing special. What was odd was the energon not moving in the last three days that caught their eye.

Be it a Space Bridge or some other project, they did not know. What Optimus did know is that if the Decepticons weren't hauling energon to their ship, they must have been planning some other project to further advance their nefarious plots. The Autobots could not afford to let the Decepticons to gain the advantage over them. Lest they risk the demise of millions of humans in the process.

Believing they would be adequate for the task, Optimus sent Bulkhead and Ratchet on a scouting mission to ascertain the Decepticons plans. Bulkhead protested against the idea at first. But Ratchet was firm, as was Optimus. Ratchet needed to be out in the field more often. That and this mission was only reconnaissance. Any fighting and backup was to be called.

"Hey!" Bulkhead shoved the hand away, "Even wreckers have their dos and don'ts. And my don'ts are wandering in a place known for…odd disappearances." For lack of a better term.

"Fine." Ratchet huffed impatiently. "If you're going to be a protoform about this, I'll call Optimus and tell him to send a bridge-"

"No way!" Bulkhead rumbled, offended at being treated like a child. "I'm here in case there are Cons!" He stated firmly. "Not that I doubt you," He crashed an anxious fist into his giant palm, "But there's no way I'm leaving you to fend for yourself!" He declared firmly.

"That's what I like to here!" Ratchet commended his green friend. "Now come on," He continued, following the spiking needle, "We're getting closer." Ratchet trudge along. His massive feet splashed the soil and snow up, burying it as he went along. Bulkhead kept close to his friend, still maintaining caution as they proceeded. They were in Decepticon territory. Who knows where danger lurked beyond those mighty peaks?

**0(0)0**

"AACHOO!" Selena sneezed aggressively. It bounced off the peaks. She sniffled her nose on the sleeve of her winter coat, sauntering languidly in her snow boots. The coat was thick, yet slender on her figure. Poufy in the patches. Her hands may have been donned by gloves, but they were frozen. "By Magnus's helm!" She cursed nasally. "I hate this planet's weather!" She roared. "It's spring for Magnus Sake! Yet the cold here can rival those of Magtora's winters!"

"Don't tell me a little cold bothers the _greater slayer of bots._" Breakdown cooed cynically, following the pulsating needle on the scanner Knockout leant him.

"Unlike you I have skin and nerves." She hissed. "Skin and nerves which respond to significant changes in the weather." A powerful wave of chills rolled down her body. "But sudden changes from extreme heat to frigid cold – I admit I am not adept."

"Ha!" Breakdown blurted. "Wimp!" Breakdown's foot stepped onto a hole emitting steam. The ground beneath that foot began to rumble thunderously. "Huh?" A powerful pillar of water erupted from the hole. A twinkle sparked in Selena's eye and she swiped her hand. "WHOA!" Breakdown's foot in the dirt slipped, allowing the pillar to knock Breakdown flat on his back. "UGH!"

Selena slapped a hand to her forehead and stomach, "HA-HA-HA!" She cackled heartily. "Aw…" She cooed mockingly. "The _Great Bot Wrecker _taken down by a little water." She baby babbled.

"WATER?" Breakdown boomed, turning onto his hands and knees. "More like a cheap shot from behind!"

"Don't blame me because you lack coordination. Besides," She folded her arms, "Cheap shots are your thing. I prefer it when others see me coming." She ran her tongue hungrily over her lips. "I love the fear in their eyes."

"That's pretty bold talk." Breakdown grumbled, dusting the snow and dirt from his armor. "But I know differently." He snickered.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Those three kids paling with the Autobots." Selena grunted, furrowing her brow. "Knockout told us you were spending time with them during your sick days." The weeks she was left blinded. "And I haven't forgotten how you save that human girl of Bulkhead's."

"You got something to say, Breakdown." She rumbled impatiently.

"I think the little sadist has a soft spot for humans."

Selena's finger curled into a fist. The ground around Selena rumbled as a ring of energy imploded from her. "If that were the case, I would have spared the number of humans I've killed since I arrived to this planet."

"Well you spared the woman who crashed into you."

"Have I yet to mention I don't kill needlessly?"

"An excuse to hide your weakness." Selena's wrist turned. Breakdown's arm was wrenched behind his back. "GAH!"

"Please remember," Selena growled forbiddingly, her eyes glowing red, "Starscream and Knockout aren't here. I will turn you inside out if you push it."

"You make it sound as if I hide behind them!" Selena stopped, placing her hands to her hips as she faced him. Breakdown cracked his fingers, shifted his shoulders and cracked his neck gears. "I don't need those two to take you down, bug."

A demonic grin slithered across Selena's face. She hovered easily from the ground, marshaling her power around her. Summoning the chakrams, Selena flourished them like wheels, begging Breakdown to come at her. "Bring-it-on." She purred grisly.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_Selena and Breakdown's comlinks blared. The two gaped at the strange timing. Selena raised her eyes to the sky, roving them around. Breakdown scanned the inner valley of the mountains. "Do you think they're watching us?" He rumbled quietly.

"Or they developed ESP." Selena quaked. The two tapped their coms. Selena's spanned across her face.

"Yes?" Breakdown answered innocently.

"_And how is the mission fairing so far?_" Strascream's voice hissed tauntingly over the com, sending chills down their spines.

Breakdown and Selena ogled in fear to one another. _They are watching! _"We are near the entrance to the excavation sight." Selena answered quickly. "So far it's quiet." All things considering.

"_Very good._" He sniggered lightly. Selena shivered, swallowing nervously at the purr in his voice. _They were most definitely watching. _"_Report with any findings you stumble across. See you both in one piece._"

"Ugh…" The two droned. Starscream hung up. Breakdown and Selena released their prolonged held breath. "I hate it when he does that." She wheezed.

"Well…" Breakdown huffed in defeat, "You heard him." Breakdown continued to trudge up the inclining hill. "Let's go, bug." He motioned a hand. Selena flew after him, taking no offense to the bug comment.

"Does it necessarily matter where we enter from?" Selena asked, noticing they've been walking around for a while. "I thought there were energon deposits all over these mountains."

"There are." Breakdown answered simply. "But not all of them are connected, and each one is different." Selena tilted her head. "Each one is labeled so we don't reenter an already stripped mine." He explained. He showed her the scanner. "Scanners like this are trained to other scanners placed in the mines."

"Like flags?"

"Something like that." He agreed. "All I do…is…this…" He touched a button on the panel. The screen zoomed out. Several blips appeared on the scanner, labeled with designation tags. Selena hovered overhead, intrigued by the tags. "Those are the mines currently under our watch. I just enter the tag number…" He did so. The screen zoomed in, showing the mine in the green. "And the green tells me it's clean."

"Cool." Selena giggled. "So which one are we looking at?"

Breakdown entered in a different tag, bringing up a yellow colored mine a couple miles from them. "That one." He announced. "It's the only one where not even a speck of energon has been removed."

"That's odd." Selena hummed pensively. "Starscream said he's been sending teams for the last three days to mine it." She tapped the screen. "Yet there doesn't seem to be a dent in the energon reserve."

"Meaning either our boys are slacking off, or the bots discovered our operation."

"And none of the troops report sightings or disruptions? Or Soundwave picking up the Autobots' energy signatures?"

"Good point." Breakdown agreed unwaveringly. "Something else must be going on in that deposit." Breakdown rumbled. "But I wonder what's here that could be halting our work."

"Or what could POSSIBLY be halting their work." Selena stressed. "Aside from me, no one else on this backwater planet stands a chance against 12 ton robots."

"Then maybe it isn't someone from this _backwater planet._" Breakdown suggested. Selena arched a confused brow. "If you're here, who knows what other aliens could be on this rock."

"I don't know any other aliens with that sort of strength." Selena tapped her scouter, bringing the screen across her face. "But let's see I f can't get anything." She suggested. "How far up are we from the deposit?"

"Three miles." He guessed. "And don't worry _Air breather _there's enough holes to carry fresh air." He teased.

"Thank you for your _heartfelt _concern." She laughed. Selena set up the calculations. The scouter dove beneath the surface. It must have barely made it a mile and a half before results were rendered inconclusive. "I can't get down any further. The minerals in the ground are too thick."

"Anything from where you stopped?"

"Nothing all the same."

Breakdown stroked his chin. If something were down there, it would at least give off some sort of reading. Unless they're like Selena and aren't readable by their technology. "Come on…" Breakdown motioned his hand to a cave just ahead of them, "We can get to our destination through here."

"You sure?" Selena questioned. Breakdown displayed the scanner mockingly. "Oh. Right." She rolled her eyes. "The one with the map." She bowed at the hip and swept her hands to the cave, "Lead on, Captain."

"Much obliged." Breakdown chuckled, trudging to the dark hole in the mountain wall.

**0(0)0**

Ratchet came to a halt a large cave entrance. Gashes and grooves were smoothly carved into the walls. Given the size of the tunnel, obvious signs of prolonged digging were present. Holding the scanner to the pitch black cave, the needle spiked energon readings at ¾. Much stronger than any of the other caves they've passed.

"This must be it." Ratchet declared, a foreboding rumble in his voice. "Energon levels are off the charts for an excavation site."

"Shouldn't they be showing signs of dwindling?" Bulkhead questioned, not understanding the readings.

"Correct." Ratchet narrowed his optics to the blackness, expecting the malicious talons of a Decepticon to come ripping from the hue. "Regardless of another project, I sincerely doubt a Decepticon – or anyone – would stand idly by while a mother lode of energon rested at their feet."

"In that case we might not be dealing with Cons." Bulkhead proposed, meandering past Ratchet. "Maybe something's in the cave, trashing the Cons as they enter."

"What could possibly have the power to decimate five story sentient beings?"

"You do remember Selena, right?" Bulkhead questioned, secretly insulting Ratchet's lack of sense. "The one who gave you that on your cheek plate?"

Ratchet touched his fingers to the plate, running his finger along the etch. Horrific images of Selena cackling as she nearly extinguished his spark filled his processor, making him shiver. "If you are suggesting another Magneetian, your theory is invalid." Ratchet rumbled darkly. "Selena is the sole survivor of that race. The last one."

"Are you sure?" Bulkhead tested him. "Selena survived. What's say another one couldn't have?"

"The last 30 years." Ratchet rumbled guiltily. Bulkhead bobbed his head, not wanting to say anything more. Ratchet knelt to the ground. There were footprints hidden in the snow. They had to have been at least a few hours old. They were entering, not leaving. Ratchet touched an ear to his comlink. "Optimus, we found one of the entrances to one of the mines." He reported. "Cons have definitely entered, but none have come out." He roved his eyes over the cave, analyzing the grooves in the rocks. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of recent Decepticon activity."

"_This does not bode well._" Optimus rumbled disconcertingly. "_Continue your reconnaissance. Stay alert._" He ordered with a hint of worry. "_Should you encounter the enemy, I will send backup._"

"Roger that." Ratchet ended the communications. "Let us proceed." He instructed Bulkhead. Ratchet trudged into the cave, flicking on a light, and readying his blaster.

"Right behind ya, Doc." Bulkhead prepped his blaster, eager to follow.

**0(0)0**

"Wow…" Selena let her voice echo in the massive cavern. Her scouter allowed her to see through the darkness encompassing the cave. There were chunks of energon sticking out of the walls of the cave, completely untouched, lighting the cave in a dim glow. Voids in the wall showed where some of the energon had been plucked. Breakdown used a miniature light on his shoulder. "This place is nuts." There were filed stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, countless number of drilled holes infesting the floors and walls, and most impressively was how smooth the cave seemed to look. "They've been down her for a while."

"Why do you care so much?" Breakdown blurted out of the blue. Selena looped around, hovering upside down with an apathetically arched brow. "You study our operations, learn our language, fight alongside us – why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Selena retorted quizzically. "Why does it bother you that I'm here?" She questioned him strongly, demanding him to answer.

"Because it doesn't make sense!" Breakdown stressed. "You have a grudge against the Autobots, I get that! But you have the power to tear us limb from limb." He understood sincerely.

"What's your point?" Selena asked again, growing impatient.

"You don't need us! Why stay?"

"Because I've tried." She answered softly. "I always get pulled back in."

"You've tired?" Breakdown gaped.

"After Megatron bit the dust, I walked out." She cleared her throat, unnerved by the memory. Then a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Starscream came after me and extended my stay." Breakdown blinked in awe. "Then, after I got kidnapped and considered taking retirement, you guys came after me."

Breakdown bobbed his head. "But why do you take orders the way you do? Why do you bend over for Starscream?"

"Oh that's easy!" She beamed in mischievous elation. "Starscream lets me have my fun on missions; in exchange I let him think he's in charge, and he's completely aware of that." Breakdown scoffed humorously. "Plus I get to meet new Cons and bots. Just last month Knockout and I almost killed each other with a little race."

Breakdown touched a hand to his forehead, chuckling heartily. "You're odd. You know that?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't be as interesting if I was normal." She winked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Breakdown trudged past her. Selena giggled under her breath, trailing after him. "Well _oh interesting one _maybe you can use your knowledge to tell me why this energon was left untouched." He dared her. "Better yet, where are the lights?" Breakdown questioned suspiciously. Selena was intrigued by that too. The last mine she was in was lit up like a class room. This one was remarkably dark. "Usually these caves have lanterns so workers can move in and out without crashing into each other."

"I think I found the problem." Selena ran her fingers over a lukewarm fiber glass drilled into the ceiling. "They've been broken."

"Broken?" Breakdown gasped. "By what?"

"Something with claws and fists, and shoots energon."

"Whoa, the troops?" Breakdown gaped in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"These scorch marks have small traces of energon in them." She clarified. "Not to mention the claw marks and fists are similar in size."

"Why would they break the lights out?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Selena floated along, following the marks and grooves. "The guys have come down here in the allotted time Starscream's been sending them out." Her finger glided over the semi smooth gashes and scorches. "But they've been attacking the walls rather than the energon."

"Now that you mention it…" Breakdown trailed off, kneeling to the ruptured ground. "There's evidence of a struggle here. Like a fight went down."

"It couldn't have been the Autobots, could it?" Selena denied the possibility. "There's no way they could start a fight and we don't find out."

"Then what other explanation is there?"

"Hell if I know." She shrugged dumbly. Breakdown rolled his eyes…then froze. "Maybe-" Breakdown put a finger to her mouth. Selena arched a brow.

"Shh…" He pointed to an adjoining cavern. Selena eyed it confusedly. What was so-

"_By the Alspark!_" Selena's brows flared. She knew that voice. "_How could this have happened?_" _Ratchet? _Selena growled mentally.

"_Not sure._" Breakdown knew Bulkhead's voice anywhere. "_But this explains something."_

Breakdown and Selena exchanged heated glances. Suspicions confirmed.

**0(0)0**

A small few of the lights remained in the main mine, barely casting enough light to see the hand in front of ones face. Crates of energon were spilled, rocks and boulders were scattered and ripped from the walls, drills broken beyond repair, and offline bodies of Decepticon troopers lied on the ground.

Bulkhead scoured the mine, keeping his optics out for any lingering Decepticons as well as admiring the stock pile of energon. He took care not to trip over the discarded bodies. Ratchet was running his bio scanner over the lifeless body of a Con. He was rather astonished by the semi-mint condition of the trooper. There were definite signs of a struggle all throughout the mine. It was as if a full scale war took place. Hardly a scratch on him, yet he was offline. Not even so much as an energon pool.

The holographic beam flashed orange. Ratchet's eyes widened. "This can't be right…"

"What?" Bulkhead called out, hearing the Medical Bot gasp out. Ratchet quickly recalibrated his scanner and ran another diagnostic, hoping he was reading his findings incorrectly. Bulkhead sauntered to the perturbed medical bot. "Ratchet? What's up?"

The beam flashed orange again. "By the Alspark." Ratchet gasped in horror. He wasn't.

"Care to clue me in?" Bulkhead pressed. "What happened to these guys?"

Ratchet shut down the scanner, shaking his head in utter revulsion. "This scout…" Ratchet rumbled, "He's completely drained of energon." Every last bit of energon was literally emptied from his body. The circuitry, his spark – everything was rust dry.

Bulkhead was taken aback. "Drained?" He breathed. "You mean like…drained-drained?"

"Not even the flammable fumes are left."

"That's not possible!" Bulkhead panicked. He picked up the body. No pool of energon was under it. He shook the body violently. Not a single drop splashed out. "Ho scrap…" He quivered. Bulkhead dropped the one Con and inspected the next five. No energon. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." Ratchet warned him, rising to his feet. "These soldiers were the victims of an energon draining of the most horrific caliber." Ratchet turned the one Con onto his back. Four drill holes in the shape of a square were in the in middle of his back. Ratchet tossed him down, scrambling away in terror. "And I think I know how." He pointed to the holes in the offline Con's back.

Bulkhead studied the holes for a moment, then realized what they were. "NUH-UH!" Bulkhead cried out, backing away like the Decepticon was infected. "NO WAY _THAT _CAN BE HERE!"

"It's the only logical explanation, Bulkhead." Ratchet assured his colleague eerily. "The evidence is overwhelming. Cyber Leeches have found their way to earth."

Bulkhead shuddered, scrambling his hands over the chills prickling in his circuitry. "How could those pests be here?" He blurted in terror. "Especially when they can't ingest the straight stuff."

"I suspect, like us, they must have drifted to this planet and taken up refuge."

"But how could they survive?" Bulkhead stressed. "Cybertron's been dark for eons. There's no way those things could survive."

"I suspect our answers lie further within." Ratchet turned his attention to an adjoining cave. A small sliver of an energon trail leaked down the rocky surface. "Possibly deeper."

"Nuh-uh!" Bulkhead drew the line. "I say we go back to the entrance and call ahead to Optimus."

"You do that." Ratchet trudge off for the cave. "I'm going deeper."

"But Ratchet-"

"We need to ascertain where these beasts are nesting, lest we wish for them to cause more damage."

"TO THE CONS?"

Ratchet whipped around to his _missing the point _protégé. "If we allow these vermin to feed off the countless Decepticons, they will grow to a size where they can ingest the _straight stuff _and decimate the land in search of energon deposits."

"Oh…right." Bulkhead hadn't thought of that. "Uh…I'll go call for backup." He announced swiftly, stampeding for the cave they entered in. The minerals in the mine were thick, coupled with the snow. Communications would be scrambled.

"You do that." Ratchet shook his head with a half-smile, meandering to the cave with the energon trail.

**0(0)0**

Selena and Breakdown hovered overhead on a ledge just above the Autobots. They leaned against the wall, wishing to keep out of sight as they listened to the conversation. Selena arched a curious brow to Breakdown, who was lost in his own thoughts. "I take it you've heard of these leeches."

"Everyone from Cybertron knows about those accursed worms." He growled heatedly.Breakdown touched his comlink, connecting to the Nemesis. "Starscream. We figured out what's up." Selena joined in on the comlink communication. "First off, we got Autobots lurking. But they aren't the ones behind this. Cyber Leeches have found their way into the mines." He said with disgust.

"_Not possible!_" Starscream blurted, officially piquing Selena's interest. "_How could those vermin possibly be here?_"

"Not sure." Breakdown shrugged. "Probably drifted in same as us."

"Hi." Selena raised a hand, feeling left out. "Anyone want to clue me in to what a Cyber Leech is?"

"_Consider them the equivalent to earth snakes._" Knockout answered with disgust. "_Numerous species, and can appear when you least expect them._" Selena could agree with that. Snakes always seemed to be the sneakiest of earth reptiles. "_These Leeches were a plague during and before the war._"

"Similar in shape to what the humans call Centipedes, Cyber Leeches are the only techno organic creatures that lived on Cybertron." He explained, shuddering as he went along. "They feed on energon. Sapping every last drop and feeding their never-ending hunger. And the more they eat, the more they grow."

"_They appeared more during the war._" Starscream continued. "_Whilst we were busy battling, Cyber Leeches would crawl and latch onto us before we noticed them._" Selena heard him shudder, "_They drain every last drop, leaving your outer shell in mint condition._"

"_Not so bad if you ignore the certain death result._" Knockout retorted.

"So one leech did all of this?" Selena questioned skeptically to the massacre.

"Unfortunately there's never just one." Breakdown announced forebodingly. "Cyber Leeches are always in a group of five. Three are hunters, two are the siphons." Selena sat on the air, wanting to listen further. "The Hunters seek out energon and will eat their fill. The siphons take half of what the hunters eat straight from them."

"Parasitism." Selena deduced.

"_Pardon?_" Knockout questioned.

"It's one of the Symbiotic relationships." She clarified. "Parasitism is where one benefits and the other suffers. The Hunters do all of the work while Siphons are the ones truly surviving."

"_A good summation of their nature._" Starscream agreed. "_Those vermin must be dealt with. The Autobots included._" Breakdown and Selena flashed blood thirsty smirks to each other. "_Blow the entire Mine if you have to. But do not let any of the 'pests' escape._"

"On it." The communications were cut. "I'll take Bulkhead."

"Ratchet's mine, then." Selena licked her lips. "Good hunting." Selena dove from the upper floor, soaring after Ratchet.

Breakdown chuckled under his breath, stomping after Bulkhead. "So weird."

**0(0)0**

Bulkhead found his way back outside, sighing heavily with relief to be out and away from the leeches. "Optimus," Bulkhead called ahead, "We have a problem. Cyber Leeches found their way to earth."

"_Have you located their nest?_"

"Ratchet's scouring the cave right now. But the Cons became a full course meal."

"_I will arrive shortly._" Optimus reported. "_Standby._"

"I'll be waiting." Bulkhead ended the communication.

"IN PIECES!" Bulkhead barely turned before her was rammed face first into the snow covered soil. He groaned dazedly, holding a hand to his head as he wondered what hit him. His body started to get dragged back. Bulkhead clawed his bulging fingers into the ground. He glanced back, seeing Breakdown lugging him by the foot. "Congratulations, Bulk…" Breakdown built up momentum, twisting and twirling around, "YOU GET A FIRSTHAND LESSON IN FLIGHT!" Breakdown let Bulkhead fly. The large green mech smashed into the rocky mountain wall face first, sliding down with his metal grinded shrilly.

"Ugh…" Bulkhead groaned dazedly, wanting to go back to bed.

"Nice take off, Bulk." Breakdown mocked him. "But I'm afraid I'll have to give you an F for the landing."

"Well then..." Bulkhead staggered to his feet, "LET'S SEE YOU DO BETTER!" With a loud roar, Bulkhead charged after Breakdown, Wrecking ball drawn. Breakdown drew his hammer and met Bulkhead in the middle. The hammer and wrecking ball collided dead on. A powerful shockwave ruptured and reverberated through the ground, vibrating the sky scraping mountain peaks.

The Wreckers punched and bashed each other in the head, ramming one another into the peak walls surrounding the chasm. Snow and rocks were shaken loose, crumbling to the ground around the battling mechs. Bulkhead dealt a powerful upper cut to Breakdown's jaw, knocking the Con into the air. He quickly plowed his wrecking ball into Breakdown's stomach, sending the Con flying into the mountain wall. Cracks traveled up the mountain, breaking more rocks loose.

When Bulkhead charged, Breakdown rolled out of the way, letting Bulkhead run face first into another wall. He then climbed to his feet and rammed his hammer into Bulkhead's side, sending him into a rock wall. The sound of loud metal colliding with the rock sent thundering echoes traveling throughout the chasm.

Breakdown dealt punches to Bulkhead face and stomach, smashing into a pile of boulders. Bulkhead quickly retaliated with several punches to Breakdown stomach and a final one to his face. Breakdown staggered back, shaking his head to suppress the vibrating. Bulkhead roared loudly, stampeding for the Con again with his wrecking ball arm drawn back. Breakdown crouched, rolled Bulkhead over onto his shoulder and tossed him like lacrosse ball. Bulkhead's back hit the rocky formations and he fell on his head.

"HA!" Breakdown scoffed, trudging to the downed bot. "Once again, horrible landing." He mocked. "Oh well," He cracked the gears in his fingers, "Where you're going," Breakdown lifted Bulkhead by his tiny head, placing a blaster to his back, "You'll be landing in the Well of Alsparks with a thud."

"HYAH!" Optimus roared, landing a punch to Breakdown's head. Breakdown bounced to the cave, crashing into the arch. Optimus stood over his downed friend, blaster at hand in case Breakdown tried to attack. Breakdown groaned, checking to see if his head was still attached his shoulders. Optimus knelt to Bulkhead. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh…" Bulkhead climbed to his hands and knees, "I will be…" He mumbled. "Once you get my the license plate on the schmuck that hit me."

"I GOT YOUR LICENSE RIGHT HERE!" Breakdown aimed his blasters and pieced away the cracking formation above the Autobots. Several rocks, boulders, and piles of snow came avalanching down. Optimus and Bulkhead huddled close together, covering their heads as they became buried under the rubble and snow. A chain reaction of avalanches stampeded for the ground. Breakdown went into vehicle mode and sped back into the cave as it became encased into snow, dirt, and rocks.

Optimus and Bulkhead sprouted from the avalanche, gasping in relief and dusting their armor off. "First flying lessons, now a burial…" Bulkhead groaned. "I'm going to bed when I get home."

"There will be time to rest after our mission is complete." Optimus reassured his subordinate. He glared to the blocked caved. Ratchet was trapped with Breakdown and the Cyber Leeches. "Right now we must get to Ratchet and stop the leeches."

**0(0)0**

Following the energon trail beeping on the scanner, Ratchet cautiously sauntered through the stark cave, darting his glowing optics to every corner of the cave in case the leeches lurked.

"I never imagined I'd agree with Bulkhead." Ratchet's voice quivered. "I feel so exposed, despite being in a dark cave." He laughed derisively at himself. "Hm?" There was noise coming from an adjoining cave. Squishing, metal shuffling, gears grinding – "Could it be?" Ratchet turned down the cave, stepping lightly so not to alert the leeches of his presence.

Unbeknownst to the Medical bot, Selena was stalking close behind, crawling on the ceiling like a lizard. She giggled impishly. "This is just too easy." She continued after him, fighting to stifle her laughter.

Ratchet's road came to an end. The tunnel he traveled down came to a swift drop into a pit at the bottom of a wide, spiraling cavern. The cavern was similar to the tunnels the Decepticons make in order to beam up energon crates.

"By the Alspark!" Ratchet gasped in horror. "This…" Ratchet sputtered, his processor whirling in terror.

At the bottom of the pit, nesting in all of the pot marks holes 20 feet up from the ground – Five cyber leeches, two with five inch long spines trialing down their back, were feeding off the lifeless bodies of the missing teams of the Decepticon excavation crew. Three had their antennae's touching the processors and their quad fangs biting into the chest plate. The two with spines were siphoning whatever the other were eating through cables from their spines. But that wasn't the horrific part. In each of the holes, surrounding the nest, were little turquoise and gold egg shaped pods filling the bottom.

Even worse, the leeches have grown into maturity. If Ratchet was analyzing them correctly, observing how easily they siphoned the energon from the Decepticons, "They are ready to feed off the yet to harvested energon."

Ratchet shuffled back, taking care not to let his body grind against the rock. He turned around, heading back for the main tunnel. "I have to warn Bulkhead." A hand reached out from the ceilings cover of darkness. "UGH!" Ratchet's body stiffened, his joints locking in place. "What…is…this…?" He struggled. "I can't...move!"

"What a shame." Ratchet froze. "And here I was hoping this would be more enjoyable." Trembling, his sights moved up. Selena floated upside down, hovering in front of his face. "Hello, Ratchet." She hummed darkly. Her crimson orbs glowered brightly through the darkness. "Did you miss me?" She cooed, twisting right side up like she was the Cheshire Cat.

"I counted the days!" Ratchet snarled sardonically. "So tell me, Selena, did you kill them and offer them to the Cyber Leeches?"

"You think the absolute worst of me, Ratchet." She trailed a mocking finger along the scar on his cheek plate. "I would never forsake allies to a gruesome fate like this. I was sent to see why our troops were vanishing." She explained with a creepy smile. "At first I thought bots were behind this. But seeing these Leeches, I guess that lets you off the hook with Starscream."

"How the mighty has sunken so low?" Ratchet snarled venomously. "Taking orders from those you could easily bend to your will!"

"Funny." Selena licked her tongue over his lips. "Breakdown said the same thing." _Breakdown? _Ratchet gasped mentally. "So I'll tell you what I told him." Selena touched a flat hand to his chest. Ratchet felt the pressure rising on his joints. His limbs were ready to fall off. Selena leaned in close, letting Ratchet see the fire in her face. "So long as Starscream and the Cons let me have my fun…" She trailed off in a rasp.

"GRAH!" Ratchet howled. Selena slowly dragged her fingers down his chest, drawing jagged claw marks into his chassis.

Selena grinned sadistically. "I will follow their orders until Megatron rises from the grave." Selena wrenched her fingers from the chest plate. Ratchet howled in pain. Selena relished in the energon leaking down. The Leeches were heard from below, hissing as they smelt the aroma of spilling energon. Ratchet gritted his teeth, feeling the Leeches encroaching. "I think your friends are still hungry." Selena trailed her tongue up his cheek. "I think they'll appreciate a meal with a little more fiber." Selena began to push him back.

Ratchet panicked, digging his feet into the rock. His feet grinded bone chillingly loud. He didn't stop. Ratchet could feel the breeze of the shaft, hearing the leeches screech pleading for his leaking energon. "Selena…" Ratchet's voice shook breathlessly, "This is SICK!" She spat. "YOU'RE SICK!"

"And you can die knowing," Selena drew her hand back, "THAT YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!" Selena slammed her hand into Ratchet, shoving him into the pit. Ratchet screamed, clawing at the air to pull himself back to the ledge. His back hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him. The Leeches screeched, baring their fangs in elation.

"Don't worry, though!" Selena yelled tauntingly. "In a few seconds this whole mine will be rubble!"

"YOU-" Ratchet had a leech latch onto his head. The other two gathered at his chest wound. "GAAAHHH!" He howled. The fangs piercing into his chassis.

"Aww…" Selena cooed contemptuously. "You're bonding. So I'll leave you to it." She wriggled her fingers, "Tootles!" She sped down the cave.

"SELENA…"

**0(0)0**

Selena cackled victoriously, soaring through the caves as she imagined Ratchet being swarmed and torn limb from limb. Coming to the main excavation, Selena saw Breakdown drive in a hurry. He skidded in circles as he transformed into robot mode.

"I think it's time we blow this place!" He urged frantically. "Bulkhead nad Prime are on their right now!"

"Ratchet's being devoured." Selena reported. "So how do you blow 11 tons of energon?"

"Like this." Breakdown smirked, showing a bomb.

**0(0)0**

The rubble at the cave entranced was dug away. Bulkhead and Optimus drove as fast as they could, hoping to reach Ratchet before he became a victim of the Cyber Leeches.

The two Autobots transformed into their robot modes, stampeding into the mine. To Bulkhead's terror, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen.

Bulkhead gaped in dismay. He and Optimus came to a halt. They drew their blasters and aimed. Breakdown and Selena were seen standing in the center, smug grins plastered to their faces. Selena stood on a large capsule shaped pod.

"You failed to mention Selena." Optimus rumbled.

"I didn't know she was here."

"Nice of you to show up." Breakdown chortled.

"Though we'd love to stay and chat," Selena stomped her foot twice on the pod. It parted slightly, revealing a series of Cybertronian numbers counting down, "You two and Ratchet are pressed for time."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SELENA?" Optimus demanded.

"See for yourself!" She spat. Breakdown went into vehicle mode, opening the door.

"And we suggest you hurry!" Breakdown cackled, closing his door after Selena got in. "YOU ONLY GOT FIVE MINUTES!" Breakdown's tires screeched loudly as he jetted off up and random cave. Bulkhead turned to run after them.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Optimus stopped him with a hand to his arm. "We must find Ratchet and evacuate!"

"HE WENT THIS WAY!" Bulkhead dashed down the cave with the energon trail. Optimus followed after his hulky friend, praying to every force listening that they made it in time.

**0(0)0**

Ratchet writhed and hissed in agony. The three hunter leeches kept their antennas firmly pasted to his head, scrambling his thoughts from any idea of escape. The pain of the fangs drilling into his spark, sucking the energon straight from his veins was painful enough to keep his from thinking straight. Ratchet peered to the roof of the cave through squinted eyes. His mind went beyond the rocky ceiling, gazing to the sky outside, imagining Cybertron in its splendor. How he will never see it revitalized. Then his mind drifted to Magtora, seeing it implode, hearing the screams that plagued Selena.

"I'm sorry…" He rasped, "Truly…"

"RATCHET!"

Ratchet's eyes flared open. "Optimus…?" He wheezed.

"RATCHET!"

"Bulkhead!" He called out more elatedly.

"OPTIMUS! HE'S DOWN HERE!" Ratchet looked up. Bulkhead and Optimus were in the tunnel he fell from. Ratchet smiled. If he could, he'd cheer with utter relief.

Optimus and Bulkhead jumped down, wrecking ball and Blades drawn. The leeches saw the two bots. Optimus smashed his foot into the siphons, crushing them against the wall. The hunters broke away from Ratchet, launching for Optimus. Bulkhead plowed his fists into the three hunters, smashing them into nothing on the wall.

"Whoa…" Bulkhead gaped, seeing the eggs. "The leeches were busy."

"Never mind that, Bulkhead!" Optimus hoisted Ratchet to his feet. "We must get out, now!"

**0(0)0**

The timer on the bomb was down to two minutes, 45 seconds and counting. Another tunnel was connected to the pit. Optimus had Ratchet leaning on his shoulder, lugging him as fast as he could. Bulkhead ran out ahead, keeping the way clear. The bomb was down to a minute and 30 seconds.

Bulkhead punched and rammed rocks out of their path. Likely put there from the battle between Breakdown and Bulkhead earlier. Bulkhead's hand pierced through the rubble wall, giving way to the light of day. 30 seconds remaining.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus called ahead animatedly, barely able to get Ratchet 20 yards from the soon-to-be ground zero. "BRIDGE US TO BASE IMMEDIATLEY!" Bumblebee beeped in confirmation. 20 seconds. A ground Bridge appeared 200 feet away from the three bots. Bulkhead got on the other side, helping Optimus lug Ratchet along. 10 seconds. Optimus and Bulkhead shuffled into the bridge, able to able the daunting beeps of the bomb counting down.

5…The base was in sight. 4…Bumblebee ran to help. 3…Arcee went to he controls. 2…"CLOSE THE BRIDGE!" 1…Arcee pulled the switch down.

**0(0)0**

The entire mine exploded in a cloud of energon, turning the mountain and mounds within a one mile radius into dust. Breakdown and Selena watched from two miles away on a higher mountain, marveling in awe at the peaks crumbling like a tower of cards. The cloud of energon drifted to the sky.

Selena whistled in awe. "Energon…" She gasped. "More oomph than human gasoline."

"Do ya think the bots went down with the mine?"

"Doubt it." Selena droned, stretching her arms over her head. "Oh well. At least the leeches are gone."

"I can settle with that." Breakdown grunted, cracking his neck. "Who do we talk to about a lift out of here?"

Selena touched her scouter. "Here that, Scream? We could use a lift."

"_Mission complete already?_" He teased.

"Leeches gone, bots most likely still alive." Breakdown announced, not sounding too disappointed.

"Bots seem to be impervious to explosions." Selena remarked, recalling the first mine to explode.

"_So long as the leeches are disposed of, I will count this as a victory._" He announced. "_A bridge will be sent momentarily._"

"Thank you." Selena giggled, ending the call. "This was fun."

"Ratchet's still alive." Breakdown commented. "How is this fun for you?"

"The same way Bulkhead being alive is fun for you." She countered quickly. "I have someone to play with the next time I go out." She licked her lips. "And each scar I leave on Ratchet is another chunk of his spark broken."

"You really are a sadist." Breakdown remarked in awe.

"Thank you!" She beamed.

Breakdown shook his head, still unable to get a good read on the Magneetian. Insults were compliments, compliments were insults…depending on who said them. It's fun that the bane of her existence is alive, making her smile yet she wants to kill him.

"A leech." Breakdown said out of the blue. "You are a leech."

"How?"

"You feed off pain and fighting. You're a leech."

Selena opened her mouth to rip him a new one. But she thought about it and nodded. "I'll take it." She acquiesced. "As long as I can call you a juggernaut."

"Why that?"

"Once you get started, nothing stops you."

"Deal." The two shook on it. "Now where's that ride?"

"I dunno." Selena touched her scouter again. "Hey Scream, where's that _momentary bridge_?"

"_Forgive me._" The jet chuckled. "_You both were just having such a tender moment. I did not want to disturb you._"

Selena's brow twitched up sharply. Breakdown growled in the back of his throat. The Space Bridge opened across from them. Selena perched herself onto Breakdown's shoulder as he trudged for the tunnel. "You hold him, and I'll punch?" He proposed.

"Deal."

**Till next time.**


	20. Rocky Weekend

**Rocky **

**Weekend**

**Let's pick up where we left off.**

**I am now fixing Rafael's name. It is now Raf. Not Raph. It's how it is in the show. Sorry about that.**

**{(1)}**

Things started to calm down after the drama in the mine at the Himalayas. Breakdown and Selena were FINALLY getting along, Ratchet and Bulkhead made it out of the mines with their sparks intact – barely -, and Miko was in detention. AGAIN! All in all – nothing had really changed. Nothing special happened in the meantime either. Both teams were scrambling to regroup and recuperate from the mines that they dared not risk any field operations until cleared.

Two weeks was plenty of time to get back on track and pick up where both teams had left off. The Decepticons and the Autobots almost instantaneously returned to scouting and warring over energon. Ratchet was out of commission for the last two weeks. The leeches siphoned a massive amount of his energon and did significant damage to his body and spark. Optimus had some medical training, but not enough to bring Ratchet back to a full bill of health. Ratchet was capable when his wounds were 50% healed. But he would not be cleared for field duty for some time.

So, for the time being, the two teams and their fleshy companions were taking a little time for themselves. Enjoying the fresh air, the sunshine, the hours of sleep they've been allowed to accumulate, and doing little activities together.

**{(1)}**

"AAAHHHH!" One of the Vehicons roared in agony. "GAAAH!" He writhed on the operating table.

Knockout flipped the welding mask from his face, glaring an arched brow to the wailing Con. "Do you MIND sitting still?" He roared. "I am trying to work!"

"CAN'T YOU NUMB THE PAIN? OR PUT ME TO SLEEP?" The Vehicon begged. "Please tell me you can knock me out!"

A wire in Knockout's head popped. "Ignoring the pun…" He growled, "Any anesthetic could compromise the organism. Not to mention, since vital circuitry is damaged, putting you in stasis could yield chances of you never awakening." He snapped his head down, slapping the mask to his face.

"For the love of Primu-AAAAAHHHHH!" Knockout dug the heated needle into the Con's side, digging deeper into his gears. The needle prodded at the inner mechanisms. An oozing…organisms shifted in the wires, burying itself deeper into the Con's body. "GAAAAHHHH!" Knockout dug deeper. He pressed a button. The needle turned into a pair of tweezers. Violent sparks ignited, evaporating on Knockout's mask. He dug and twisted into the Con's side. The restraints barely held him down.

"And…" Knockout hummed. The tweezers clamped onto something. "GOTCHA!"

"RAAAAHHHH!" The Con howled shrilly. Knockout wrangled and yanked. Writhing and snarling rabidly, energon dripping from the body, Knockout reeled a leech from the recesses of the Con's body. Breakdown entered with a large canister and popped the lid open. Knockout slammed the leech into the canister. Breakdown contained it. The job was done.

"A successful operation, if I do say so myself." Knockout boasted, rubbing his knuckles to his chassis.

"I can't believe these things hitched rides!" Breakdown grumbled. He glared at the leech through the canister. "What is this? Number four of those eggs?"

"Six if you count the twins that came from you." Breakdown shuddered in revulsion. "Sticky little buggers those eggs are. Durable too." Knockout found a small gavel and conked the Vehicon on the head. _Sleep _was instantaneous. "They are impressive." He tended to the open wound on the Vehicon's side. He closed the armor plating, running the welder over the wound. "Most likely they latched onto you and those we recovered after the blast in the mines."

"Suddenly I feel the need to de-sanitize."

"You have taken three consecutive de-sanitation sessions every hour on the hour for the last two weeks." He powered down the welder and turned away from the unconscious Vehicon. "Trust me when I say you are clean…" He trailed off, thinking about his words for a second. "Well…clean-ER."

Breakdown raised an armpit, smelling his exhaust. His face scrunched. Minor putrid aroma. "Where are the other leeches you grabbed?" Breakdown asked gruffly, blowing off the stab at his hygiene.

Knockout sniggered under his breath. "Exactly where this one is going to be placed." Knockout tossed the canister up and down boastfully. He opened a metal box and placed the leech canister inside. "In a little box awaiting to be shipped out and out of our circuits."

"Things would be going a lot smoother if Selena were here to help!" Breakdown roared impatiently. "Where is that lazy Magneetian anyway?"

"She's been given the _weekend _off by Starscream." Knockout was a little perplexed by the human term _Weekend. _He knew the humans had two days they considered days off. But it was Friday. How was that the weekend?

"At least give her a call!"

"_Starscream _already has." He snapped bitterly. Breakdown may be dense from time to time, but he wasn't so dense that he couldn't hear the disgust in knockout's voice when mentioning Starscream. "Selena claims to be otherwise preoccupied. Something about…a…_school house jail break_?"

Breakdown's anger subsided instantly by his confusion. He touched a finger to his chin. "Wonder what that means." Breakdown mumbled pensively.

Knockout shrugged his hands indifferently. "Who knows?" He muttered. "I'm not as hip to the human lingo as one might think. Selena on the other hand has lived on this planet much longer than any of us put together.

**{(1)}**

"HNNN…GRRRR….HOOOMPH!" Miko pushed and sucked in her stomach, flailing her legs wildly as she tried to sneak her way out of the girl's bathroom window. "WHOA!" She popped out and crashed into the dumpster just outside. "HA!" She sprouted up. "COO-COO! COO-COO!" She hooted. The chain link fence opened like zipper, the edges curling up. Miko pumped her fist and ran out. The fence closed behind her. To Miko's eternal joy, the melodious hum of a motorcycle engine revved.

Just then someone in black and purple leather drove up on a familiar bike. She popped the tinted windshield of her helmet up, revealing her crimson orbs. "Do you realize how lucky you are that this place doesn't believe in security cameras?"

"Lecture me later, Selena!" Miko jumped on the bike, tossing a helmet on. "Right now there are some primo pics and video I need to take of you jumping dunes and creating sand clouds!"

"UGH!" Selena grunted, revving her engines. "Now I know how Bulkhead feels." Miko giggled impishly as Selena took off down the street. "Let's at least get the boys. They'll kill us if we're late." If there's one thing Selena knew, it was that Miko definitely had a future in either striped or orange jumpsuits.

**{(1)}**

Busted circuits sputtered with flaring sparks, the floor was mangled, and mind numbing grinding gears echoed up and down every hall. Starscream burst into the bridge, frothing impatiently at the mouth. Soundwave fervently pecked away at the control panel, displaying an outlining grid of the nemesis. A few more keystrokes; a system diagnostic was underway. A horizontal and vertical bar appeared on the screen, gliding over the grid of the Nemesis.

"The floors are torn at the seams! Circuit ripped from the walls! Not to mention-" He was abruptly cut off by a sudden POP beneath his feet, "Fuses are spontaneously combusting more than a Vehicon's radiator!" He stomped around the smoking pot mark, trudging heatedly to the Eyes and Ears of his armada. "TELL ME," A vent grate bounced off his head, "GRR – there is good news!" He demanded of Soundwave. The faceless Con ignored the fuming Commander – self pronounced Lord – for a few seconds. Giving him a chance to cool down…plus he didn't exactly _answer _to him. Just as Starscream was about to yell at him, Soundwave displayed a superficial damage report to the ship.

Despite all of their problems, the diagnostic read the damage was minimal. At least on the outside and common areas of the ship. The diagnostic would need to run a while longer to get into the deeper recesses of the ship, but all signs were green so far.

"How IRRITATING those blasted Leeches are!" Starscream snarled. He huffed heavily, trying to calm his revving engines. "You kill several in an explosion, and ten more appear in their place! They are like humans!" Soundwave then took the liberty of reporting the current state of the Leeches found on the ship. "All six have been captured? Good. What of our injured?" Soundwave clicked over screen on his face. "Five critical, 10 are debatable, 20 with minor injuries, and the rest are offline." Out of the masses sent to the mines, those numbers were poor. "Are we sure those were the only leeches on board?" Soundwave pointed to the main screen. The diagnostic was 50 percent complete. "Grr…" Starscream folded his hands behind his back, "Understood." He agreed grudgingly. "We shall wait."

"_If there's an emergency,_" Soundwave replayed Selena's message before she departed, "_LIFE THREATENING ONLY, then give me a shout._"

"There's no need to summon her." Starscream assured the faceless Con. "Simple repairs and extermination are not life threatening. Besides the last time we beckoned her from her time off, she turned one of our flyers inside out." On that note, Soundwave returned to the diagnostic's check.

**{(1)}**

"Are you serious?!" Jack blurted in outrage, with a hint of humor. "You actually asked Selena to break you out of school?" Miko and Selena sipped their milk shakes nonchalantly. Jack growled impatiently, slapping a hand to his face. He shook his head, knowing there was no point in lecturing them. He was actually more surprised that HE was surprised by this. The affiliation may be drastically different, but the two girls were notorious for law breaking. "You two could be the new Bonnie and Clyde!" He snapped, unwrapping his burger.

"I'll be Bonnie!" Miko volunteered, waving a hand in the air. "Cause I'm crazy good."

"Then I guess I'm Clyde." Selena settled, unwrapping one of her ten burgers. "I'm the one with the muscle mass."

Miko jabbed a finger into the side of her head. "You callin' me a stick?"

"Nope." Selena bit into the burger. "A scrawny teen with more pep than sense." Miko's jaw dropped in aghast. Selena and Jack laughed. Miko was finally speechless. Something they never dreamed possible. Miko fell back into her seat, going for her burger in dismay.

Rafael laughed with fries in his mouth. "You both are horrible."

Selena ruffled his hair lovingly, "And yet you still love us."

"Shouldn't Starscream be calling you to clock in?" Miko rumbled with a pouting face, nibbling on her burger.

"Nope." Selena tossed the wrapper of her first burger into the trash – amazing three pointer shot – and went for her second burger. "He knows I'm enjoying my weekend."

"Does he also know you're eating more than a hippo?" Rafael retorted, addressing the cups of pineapples, strawberries, and grapes she picked up on her way to the K.O. Burger. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Five days." She answered before shoveling a spoonful of pineapples into her mouth. Alien or not, Jack, Miko, and Rafael gaped in shock. Five days without eating? It made them wonder how long she could go if she didn't have to work so hard. "Ever since that mishap with the mines, we've had to pull double shifts." She chugged a small bit of her drink and returned to stuffing her face. "Breakdown and I have been doing most of the heavy lifting."

"Doing what?" Jack asked.

"Maintenance, removing barnacles from the ship – you name it." Selena tossed the empty fruit cup. She went for her third burger. "I've been exhausted. These last 24 hours were murder." She circled her shoulder and arm, stretching the muscles, "I might need an extra three days to be at top form."

"I know how you feel." Rafael muttered with a yawn. "Ratchet's so banged up I've had to give him a hand." He rubbed his tired eyes, "I haven't gotten any sleep." Selena couldn't contain her sadistic smirk. Luckily the burger hid it. Selena hates the Autobots with a passion. But she is willing to bite her tongue off if it meant keeping Miko, Jack, and Rafael. "So what are the Cons up to now?"

"Need to know basis." Selena blurted. She slurped the strawberries. "Unless, of course, you want to tell me what the bots are doing." She teased coaxingly.

"This spring's a hot one, isn't it?" Rafael quickly changed the subject, chugging his soda.

Selena smirked. "Thought so." She returned to her milkshake, needing to bring her food down. Truth be told, Selena wasn't sure what the guys were up to. But she was sure it was something outlandish and evil. What else would they be doing? Building scrap-castles?

**{(1)}**

"NOOO!" One of the flyer cons howled. A pile of scraps was littered on the ground. "IT'S TAKEN ME MONTHS TO BUILD THAT!"

"I told you to put the castle elsewhere." A Vehicon scolded impishly.

"SHUT UP, STEVE!"

**{(1)}**

"Anyway, Miko," Selena sighed, throwing her trash away, "You said something about primo pics and video?"

"OH YEAH!" She blurted. "Raf! Did you bring it?" Rafael reached into his bag and pulled out a video camera. "Sue-weet!" She clawed the camera from his hands. "This, my violet haired Amiga," She dragged Selena in by a draped arm around the shoulder, "Is the key to me making the GREATEST music slash action video in the history of music slash action videos!"

"And…I fit into this…how?"

"You, Raf, and Jack here are going to be my guinea pigs-I MEAN," She sputtered with a nervous laugh, "Cast and crew."

"What will we be doing?" Rafael asked, knowing that he will regret his question later.

"Nothing too crazy." Miko laughed unsurely. "Just jumping some dunes, diving off waterfalls, dodging falling scrap metal Selena throws, and running from vicious animals." Jack and Rafael edged back. Selena slipped from under Miko's arm and retreated to Jack and Rafael's side of the table. "What?"

Selena, Jack, and Rafael huddled close together. "You two run, I'll cover you." Selena whispered.

"GO!" Jack and Rafael bolted from their seat and ran for the street.

Miko shot up from her seat. "HEY!" She slammed her hands to the table. Selena flicked a finger and ran after them. "SELENA! WHOA!" Miko tripped. "Wuh-" Her shoes laces were melded into the bench legs. "WHAT-HEY-GUYS! GRR!" She dug her phone from her pocket. It started to ring. "Hey Bulk! I could use an assist."

**{(1)}**

A Cyber Leech, suspended in a force field, wriggled and writhed, snarling viciously. Knockout, circling the Leech, jotted notes to his Data Assistant, studying the Leech intently. Physical aptitude, skin density, secretions, vital signs, biology, technology – the whole Cybertronian nine yards.

"Intriguing…" He hummed. A cord extended from the Data Assistant. Knockout plugged it into the lab's computer terminal. He uploaded his findings from the Data Assistant to the main computer. He pressed a red button, beginning to record his session. "Neural Net – sound. Conscious yet rampant thought process. A cycle of repetitive procedures. Signs you are a creature of habit." Knockout mocked his animalistic prisoner. The Leech hissed dangerously. "Physical attributes – subpar. Small legs point toward slow and minimal movement, but passible climbing capabilities." Knockout turned the nob on the control panel of the force field detaining the leech. The Leech screeched in pain, writhing into knots, looping around itself. "Thin and nimble body stature allows the subject to fit into narrow spaces and traverse with ease. Secretion of fluids indicates digestion of ingested energon – most likely a method for slithering through narrow arches." Knockout turned the nob further. The pain increased. The Leech shrieked, screaming in agony. "Subject his sharpened pincer like fangs. Perfect for drilling into subject, as well as shoveling prey into orifice." He turned the nob back. The painful surges subsided in the leech. The Leech hovered limply in the force field, exhausted from the pain. "Durability – top notch." Knockout ended the recording. "You, my little friend, are one interesting specimen."

"I certainly hope so." Knockout whirled from his experiment. Starscream entered into the lab with an irked expression, his talons restrained behind his back to keep him from lashing out. "Otherwise I will be quite bothered by the fact you decided to keep one of these…" He sneered to the exhausted leech, "_Miserable vermin_ upon my ship."

"Oh, Starscream," He sniggered excitedly, "When I give you the 4-1-1 on our little friend here," He bounced his fingers off his lips, "You'll want to kiss me." He boasted.

Starscream cringed his face, raising a commanding hand for Knockout to cease. "As…_tempting _as that idea may sound, let's just say I will greatly, VERBALLY…_appreciate _your work should it yield satisfying results."

"I can live with that." Knockout returned to logging his findings. "Besides…" He added with a sly smirk, taking hold of his prod, "I'm sure Selena will kiss me enough for her new pet." He poked the leech. It howled in pain. Starscream choked on the air, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Knockout curled his hand, chuckling under his breath. "Struck a nerve, have I?" He teased.

"Nothing of the sort!" He coughed flustered, hiding his embarrassment. "I am…simply…" He twirled his hand about. A good excuse he did not have, "_Questioning _the logic you utilized to arrive at the conclusion that Selena would k-AHEM-want a leech for a pet." If his face could turn red, Starscream's cheeks would be a light pink in shame. "A Leech, by the by, notorious for rendering all Cybertronian life forms lifeless, and getting us tossed into the rust pile."

"Fearful she will turn it onto us?" Knockout quizzed tauntingly. "Not much faith in your second." He pushed a button, closing a glass cylinder around the leech. "_I_ only the other hand trust my spark with Selena."

"IT IS NOT A MATTER OF TRUST!" Starscream barked. "It is a matter of primal instinct! No matter how powerful she may be, Selena will have difficulty taming and subduing something organic and metal."

"Your lack of faith is disturbing." Knockout grumbled. "How did she put up with you before I arrived?" He locked the glass. Starscream rolled his eyes. But he conceded. He was not playing into the medic's energon covered hands. Any more than he already has. "AND…" Knockout twirled on his heels, "If she knew that I could…tweak our leechy friend's neural net to make him compliant, obedient, and, overall, bound to a specific vocal process from which he must adhere," He tapped his cheek, "She will plant one right here and be eternal in my debt."

Starscream bobbed his head, stroking his talons down his chin. "Most impressive." He chortled. "And you, at present, possess the method and equipment to achieve your…boast?"

Knockout put a doctor's light on his head, unsheathed his saw blade, and grabbed a pair of tweezers. "Means, tools…" He tapped a finger to the glass, "And the perfect opportune-AH!" He panicked.

Starscream shoved Knockout out of the way. "_DOCTOR…_" He pointed to the casing, "Please tell me…" He clawed into Knockout's shoulder, "You gave your prisoner cloaking capabilities."

The glass casing was completely empty. The leech was no longer suspended in the force field. Knockout winced fretfully, clenching his hands. "What if I told you otherwise?"

"Then you will regret having wheels instead of wings."

Knockout took a step to the left away from Starscream. "I am good, Starscream. But even I am incapable of working that fast. Both the wings and cloaking." He removed the glass, disabled the force field, and peered to the field emitter. The problem smacked him the face with dread. "Well…I have good news and bad news."

Starscream folded his arms scornfully. "For your sake the good news better outweigh the bad."

"The bad news is…" Knockout pointed to the field emitter, "Our little friend has slithered into the inner mechanics of our ship-" The engines stalled for a brief second, lights flickered, and circuits hummed. Knockout followed the ceiling with a finger, "And…is now making its way through every tube it meets."

"BAH!" Starscream raised a fist.

Knockout cowered under his hands. "NOT THE FINISH!" He begged.

"WHAT…IS…THE…GOOD NEWS?" Starscream frothed, fighting the overwhelming urge to hemmer Knockout into the floor.

"The good news is the reason for the escaped leech is due to the field level being too low." He raised a guilty hand. "My fault."

Starscream growled. "How on earth is that GOOD NEWS?"

"It means the equipment is not faulty! GAH!" Starscream's fist smashed into his face, knocking him to the floor. Starscream patched in to Soundwave via comlink, "SOUNDWAVE!" He roared. "Cue the audio communications!" A high pitch screech echoed throughout the halls. "ATTENTION! THIS IS LORD STARSCREAM!" Knockout couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "THIS SHIP IS NOW UNDER EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN!" Soundwave on the other end initiated an emergency code into the panel. An alarm blared, a red light flashed. "A LINGERING CYBER LEECH IS RUNNING RAMPANT WITHIN THE WALLS! BE ON YOUR GUARD! SEARCH ALL VENTILATION, ROOMS, AND CREVICES! REPORT IMMEDIATELY ONCE YOU HAVE SIGHTED IT!" He ended the announcement, returning to growling at Knockout. "You had better hope we capture that leech, or I personally ensure you discover why it is to have wings rather than wheels!" Knockout swallowed a large lump. This was going to be a long day.

**{(1)}**

**6:00 AM - Saturday Morning**

"_YAAAWWWN_…" Selena and Rafael yawned loudly, stretching their arms above their heads. They collapsed comfortably to the bench by the K.O Burger, their backs pressing together. Bags hung beneath their eyes, stained with black rings. The mist soaked into Selena's hat, her hat missing from her head.

A thick, rolling fog covered the Jasper streets in a damp blanket. The headlights of the cars driving the streets could barely be seen until they were only a mere foot away. The morning sky was gloomy and grey. The sun had yet to peak beyond the thick clouds. A cold breeze cast over the tiny town.

"Hey guys." Rafael and Selena, not moving, glanced languidly to the right. Jack moseyed along, hunched over slightly.

"Hey." Rafael and Selena responded drearily. Jack collapsed on the other side of Selena, falling against her. The three breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh misty air, and then let out an audible SIGH. Their breath disturbed the fog.

"So how did she get you two?" Jack asked Rafael and Selena.

"She took my laptop." Rafael moaned. "Snuck into my room and grabbed it." Selena and Jack exchanged _unbelievable _expressions. "She left a note demanding I come here or I'd never get it back."

Jack looked to Selena. She pointed to her head in annoyance, "She stole my hat. Badges attached." She sighed in annoyance, "A note saying _my hat would be returned unless I come here._"

"How'd she get you?" Rafael asked Jack.

"The back tire to my back is missing."

Selena shook her head. "I…WELDED her to that bench!" She stressed, her bewilderment aggravating her. "She's escaped somehow, and she's…broken into your guys' homes and my apartment – ON THE THRID FLOOR – in the middle of the night." A scenario which was going to plague her for eternity. "Now she's stolen our stuff without waking us up and left ransom notes!"

"Sure sounds like Bonnie." Jack sniggered.

"Well Bonnie better bring some strong ass coffee!" She circled her fingers on her forehead. "I did not get any sleep last night."

"What happened?" Rafael asked.

"Starscream and Knockout kept calling me last night every hour. But whenever I answered they hung up."

"I didn't know Cons did crank calls." Jack chuckled.

Selena smirked with an arched brow, "You would not believe how immature those robots can be."

_HONK-HONK! _The three shot a glance down the street. Their eyes widened in surprise. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee came driving down the street. Miko hung outside of Bulkhead's window, waving wildly. "HEY GUUYYS!"

"You've got to be kidding." Jack drawled dreadfully. The three Autobots came to a halt. "She even suckered them!"

"How…" Rafael exclaimed.

"She told us you guys had your homes broken into." Arcee answered.

"_And_ she mentioned Selena was in the picture." Bulkhead grumbled.

Selena jumped from the bench. She threw her hands up. "I'm out!" She boomed, ignoring the insinuation. "Keep the hat, Miko!" She marched down the sidewalk. "Boys, enjoy the torture!"

Miko burst from Bulkhead, scrunching her face heatedly. "But Selena-"

Selena stomped her foot, whipping around with rage filled eyes. "You never said anything about the bots!" She boomed irately.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come!"

"And now I'm leaving!" Selena continued back on her path.

"But we're best friends!"

"Not with the bots, I'm not! A _conflict_ of interest I'm not interested in at the moment. It's my weekend off."

"NUH-UH!" She dashed down the sidewalk. "You're not going anywhere!" Her arms constricted around Selena's arms, yanking her back. "I didn't go through all of this trouble to get you guys here so _you _could leave."

Selena furrowed her brow. "So you ADMIT you broke into our homes and stole our stuff?"

"SHE WHAT?" Arcee boomed.

Bumblebee beeped emotionlessly, falling into a deep treble. "Bee's right." Bulkhead grumbled. "This isn't as surprising as you think."

Miko cringed nervously. "Not…_stole._" She said with air quotes, shuffling into Selena's path. "_Borrowed_ with every intention of returning." She motioned her hands towards Bulkhead. "It's all in Bulkhead's back seat."

"So that's where you got all of that stuff." Bulkhead scolded her.

"That doesn't matter!" Miko swung Selena around, bringing her into the group circle. She hugged Selena tightly. "The point is I need you guys to help me! This is the only project in school…EVER that I care about, and I don't want to fail!"

Bumblebee beeped in utter disbelief. "I'm with Bumblebee." Rafael chuckled. "Miko must have been inhaling energon fumes."

"C'mon you guys!" Miko pleaded. "Just think about it!"

Jack, Rafael, and Selena sighed heavily with defeat. Glancing back to Miko, they practically melted under her whimpering puppy-dog anime eyes. "How long does this movie have to be?" Jack asked.

Miko cheered gleefully. "Ten minutes. And it's not even a movie. Just a music video."

"And all we have to do is play by your script?" Selena asked. She shot a galres to the three Autobots. "We won't have to breathe the same air afterword?"

"You can all go home and pretend like none of this ever happened." Miko assured the disgruntled alien girl.

Selena sighed heavily in defeat, touching an annoyed hand to her forehead. "What say you two?" She asked Jack and Rafael. "Are you in on this?"

Jack shrugged his hands. "I guess. Not like I had any plans today."

"My mom says getting out is good for me." Rafael stated. Not a yes, but most definitely not a no.

"Fine." Selena threw her hands up. "I'll help."

"YES!" Miko cheered.

"You sure the Cons can survive without their top bruiser?" Bulkhead remarked cynically.

"They'll be fine." Selena grumbled. "What's the worst that can happen?"

**{(1)}**

"AAAHHHH!" An Eradicon roared. The Cyber leech pierced through from his back to his chest, eating away at his energon and spark chamber. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" A Vehicon came running in, blaster charged. The Leech hissed venomously, flaring its pincher fangs. The Vehicon fired. The Leech slithered from the Eradicon at the last second. The energon blast struck him in the chest cavity. The Eradicon fell to the ground lifeless. The Leech coiled its body, screeching threateningly. The Vehicon fired wildly. The Leech wriggled and slithered out of the way. It scrambled across the floor, and a barreled into a ventilation shaft.

"SCRAP!" The Vehicon got on his comlink. "I've spotted the Leech!" He knelt to the vent. "North west corridor ventilation shaft, heading to the east side!" He glanced to the down Eradicon and the four behind it. "Be on your guard! Four more troopers have been rendered offline!"

**{(1)}**

"GAH!" Starscream slashed his talons through a Vehicon, taking it offline. Breakdown and Knockout backed away, cringing. "CURSE THOSE WRETCHED LEECHES!" He howled angrily. Soundwave typed away at the computer panel. He used his own systems to try and patch into the mainframe.

The main computer flickered in an out radically. The picture broke up, scrambled out of control. Computer panels sparked erratically. Systems were failing rapidly. Random places in the floor were broken apart. Wires sprouted from the floor. "THIS SHIP IS FALLING APART! OUR TROOPS ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF-" _KABOOM! _The computer panel blew up in Soundwave's face, but he continued to work at the system. "Our mainframe is scrambled!" He placed a hand to his forehead, groaning furiously. "_TELL_ me you've managed to get ahold of Selena!"

"We've tried!" Knockout gasped. A pile of wires fell at his feet along with a ceiling plating. "Communications will not go through all the way! They break the moment the third ring ends! We tried this morning, but all we get is static!"

"The Bridge is acting wonky too!" Breakdown reported animatedly. "We go for Jasper, we get Jamaica! The Vice Versa doesn't work either!"

"The Leech must have damaged the external communications link." Starscream hummed pensively. He tapped his chin. "As for the bridge…" He trailed off, "The global positioning must be malfunctioning. Soundwave!" Soundwave glanced to the Seeker. "Get to the Ground Bridge controls and decipher the problem." Soundwave bobbed his head, and sauntered off wordlessly.

"Look…" Breakdown interjected, "I know these leeches are crafty, but I doubt one Leech can cause all of this damage."

"Breakdown's right." Knockout agreed. "Even traversing the ventilation shafts, it is impossible to cause this much damage in such a short amount of time." The leeches weren't known for their speed. At best they moved at the rate of a human running. So how could the leech be damaging communications whilst sundering the floors?

"Could it be that we missed a few?" Starscream asked in disbelief.

"As Breakdown said, these Leeches are crafty. Who knows how many we missed?"

"Then it is imperative that we ascertain that information!" Starscream ordered. "We will sweep every last inch of this ship! I want those Leeches off this ship!" Breakdown and Knockout, amazed by his firm word, bowed their heads and meandered out the door.

Starscream, remaining by himself in the bridge, lowered his head somberly. He placed his talons to the control panel. Thoughts of Selena flowed through his mind. Were he able to, he'd connect to Selena's comlink and summon her posthaste. Sure she would be upset that he brought he weekend off to an abrupt end, but she would forgive him once she saw what was happening.

"Hm?" Starscream blinked confusedly. He laughed derisively at himself. "To think the day would come where I needed to rely upon a fleshling."

**{(1)}**

**Miko's Action Destruction movie**

_**Cast and Crew**_

_**Jack**__**: **__Actor - hero_

_**Selena**__**: **__Actor - Villain_

_**Arcee**__**: **__getaway vehicle_

_**Bulkhead**__**: **__Support vehicle_

_**Bumblebee**__**:**__ Support vehicle_

_**Miko**__**: **__camera woman/ director/Actor - Villain_

_**Rafael**__**: **__second cameramen /editor/Actor – hero_

"QUIET ON THE SET!" Miko hooted on her cell phone. "BAD ASS MOVIE NOW IN PROGRESS!"

**{(1)}**

Selena flinched away from her phone, wincing. "No need to yell, Miko. We're all on the same line."

"_HEY_!" Miko barked. Selena shook her head. _Small girl with a set of lungs. _She chuckled to herself. _Reminds me of a Chihuahua._ "_Who's DYE-recting this movie_?" She quizzed stressfully.

Selena dropped her head, slapping a hand to her forehead. "You." She droned.

**{(1)}**

"And WHO is holding your stuff hostage?" Miko bragged, swinging Selena's hat around on her finger.

**{(1)}**

"You…" Rafael and Jack droned from opposite phone lines.

**{(1)}**

"Exact-uh-mundo!" She responded boastfully. "So…QUIET!" The other three flinched under her screech. She popped out of Bumblebee's window with a camera in her hand. She took in the scenery, adding to the effect. "ACTORS READY?"

**{(1)}**

Jack shifted comfortably on Arcee. "Ready."

**{(1)}**

Selena revved her engine. "Good to go."

**{(1)}**

Rafael, sitting in Bulkhead's back seat, groaned shamefully. "I guess I'm good." He wasn't too keen about his role. Mainly because he wasn't one for the performing arts. He turned on the camera beside him. The open screen was turned to face him so he could see if the perspective view was accurate. "Camera two ready and prepared."

**{(1)}**

"AND…" She aimed it to the dune hill. "ACTION!" She howled into her phone.

**{(1)}**

Rafael hit record, a small counter counted down, and he got into position. _3…2…1…GO! _Opening his laptop, he input an activation code and hit enter. A grid map outlining the desert displayed on his screen. He continued to peck away at his keyboard. His radar locked onto a target traversing the desert, maneuvering around large rock formations and cacti.

**{(1)}**

The sun beat heavily against the dry sand of the Nevada desert. Tumbleweeds rolled over the wasteland in the dry breeze. Lizards hid beneath the rocks. The sounds of loud buzzing scared the tiny creatures into their burrows.

Arcee launched over the sandy dunes of Jasper. Her armor glistened in the bright sun, reflecting its beams to the cacti below. Jack clung to her handlebars. His legs hugged the seat as Arcee bounced along the sand. Miko followed along with the camera, loving Arcee swerving around the rocks and cacti. A large satchel backpack beat against his side.

**{(1)}**

Rafael zoomed out from his targeted blip. An X rested several miles from the approaching marker. He put a headset on. He tapped a button and heard a ring.

**{(1)}**

Three consecutive beeps sounded inside Jack's helmet. He pressed a button, answering the call. "Go ahead."

**{(1)}**

"Can you hear me?" Rafael asked hopefully.

"_Loud and Clear!_" Jack responded.

"Alright. The drop off is exactly three miles to the west of your position."

"_Roger that. How much time is left_?"

"You have 45 minutes left." He calculated Jack's current speed, added in the distance, and the road Jack was taking. "You should reach your destination in plenty of time if you maintain your current speed."

"_Good to know._"

"How's the package?"

**{(1)}**

"Safe and secure." Jack reported confidently, patting his hand on the bag. "Any bogies?"

"_None that I can see_. _Smooth sailing from here on in._"

"Good. The last thing we need is a black mark on our spotless record."

**{(1)}**

Atop a small ridge, Selena waited on her motorcycle as Jack and Miko neared her position. The windshield was raised. Selena's eyes scoffed uncontrollably. She couldn't hide the embarrassment. But it was a good time burner. She just wished her phone would stop ringing with static. Her attention was drawn to the sky. She imagined the Nemesis floating overhead. _I wonder what's happening up there._

**{(1)}**

"OVERHEAD!" A Vehicon howled. Two leeches burst from the ceiling, screeching shrilly. Their tiny legs wriggled intimidatingly. Their pincer mouths snapped dangerously. Three more adolescent leeches slithered from the ventilation shafts on the ground. They coiled their tiny bodies, hissing loudly.

Breakdown planted his feet firmly to the floor. His hammer and blaster were ready to chassis. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" He ordered his small team of Vehicons and Eradicons. "WE'RE GOING TO CLEAR THESE BASTARDS OUT OF HERE!"

**{(1)}**

"HA! HYAH! GR!" Knockout roared, drilling his fists into the leeches leaping from the ground. "GAH!" A leech attached itself to his back. "No…you…don't!" Knockout wrenched it from his back, grappling it by the neck. "DON'T TOUCH THE PAINT!" He sawed it in half. Five more came from the floor, slithering for Knockout, backing him into the corner. "By the Alspark!" He drew his blasters and splattered them across the floor. "HOW MANY OF THESE BLASTED THINGS DID WE MISS?"

**{(1)}**

"Eh?" Selena shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure they're fine."

Rafael, sitting inside Bulkhead with a secondary camera in his hand, zoomed in on Selena. Bulkhead inched to the side next to Selena, allowing Rafael to get in a good perspective of her and the dunes below.

"_Have you located the target?_" Miko's voice startled Selena over the comlink. Rafael's computer was tuned into the frequency of the phone lines. Recordings of his and Jack's conversation were saved. Now Selena and Miko were on the air.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yep." She answered lethargically. "The fool is driving right past me." How she wanted to murder Miko for this…this cheap villainy role. "Do I take them now?"

"_Definitely._" Miko granted. "_Let's turn this kid and his bike intro road kills!_"

"Oh brother." As a…_non hero_ figure, Selena could stand to give Miko a few lessons in how to sound more like a villain.

"_Retrieve the package undamaged._"

_That's better._ Selena chuckled mentally."What of the boy?"

"_Do whatever you like with the delivery boy. HA-HA-HA-HA!_" She cackled for effect. The phone clicked as Miko hung up.

Selena shuddered in terror. Beads of sweat trickled down her brow, and it wasn't from the heat. _Me thinks she is taking this role a little too seriously. _An image of Miko dressed as a war lord, standing atop a burning village, and laughing like a maniac flooded her imagination. Trident, tail, horns – the whole package. Overwhelming fear washed over Selena. _I think she rivals Soundwave._

**{(1)}**

In the halls nearest the bridge, three more leeches slithered from the ravaged ground. They were joined by five other adolescent leeches. "GET BACK!" Starscream roared. He fired his rocket launcher. The eight leeches were blown to offline bits. Two elder leeches chewed away at the door panel, going at the circuits. Starscream flared his talons. "I think not!" With a raspy snarl he diced them into bits. To add to his frustration, the door panel was completely shot. Inoperative.

"BLAST IT!" Starscream dug his fingers into the door. Take deep breaths and counting to three he WRENCHED the door open, grinding and warping the gears. "WHOA!" He ducked down. An adult leech soared over his head, crashing dead into the wall.

Soundwave had just finished his wave of leeches. Several were lying dead at his feet. Miraculously – though not a real surprise – there wasn't a single scratch on him. That was the only bit of good news.

"You seem to be faring well." Starscream remarked snidely. Soundwave faced him wordlessly – as per usual. "Did the ship finish its diagnostic?" He asked urgently. Starscream had a secondary systems check run over the ship. What with the resent and growing activities of the steadily increasing number of leeches. Starscream needed to be properly informed.

Soundwave shook his head. He displayed the results he managed to retrieve before systems began to fail left and right. The diagnostic reached 80% before their computers failed. "This does us no good!" He barked. "The computers failed 30 minutes ago! Damage is done-" A loud grinding moan rang in his audio receptors. "By-the-second!" He huffed. "CURSE THESE LEECHES!" He slammed a fist into the control panel, crushing it in.

The main computers were malfunctioning. The ground bridge's global positioning was faulty and it just wasn't working properly. And to top it off communications were down. To add to the headaches, every circuit ripped from its place, and the walls were coming down around them. It was a wonder they were still in the air.

The ship suddenly jerked forward, knocking Starscream and Soundwave off their feet. The two caught themselves on a knee. Starscream frothed at the mouth. The dreary sound of the engines dying down reverberated every gear in his body. "TELL ME that wasn't the propulsion system!" Soundwave displayed a 3D model of the Nemesis on his face screen. The engines were shaded in red, showing critical damage. Little side notes appeared beside it. "The engines are down?" He mumbled perplexedly. His eyes then widened in a panic. "Quickly! What is our current location?" Soundwave displayed the globe on his face and zoomed in on the Nemesis's energy signature. "Groom Lake, Nevada. PERFECT! Guide us safely to the ground!" He turned on his heels, marching briskly for the door. "I, on the other hand, have something to pick up."

**{(1)}**

Arcee and Bumblebee passed her by below. Jack ran a hand over the shield of his helmet, pretending to remove a bug. _There's the signal. _Selena thought. She dropped her helmet windshield and revved the engine of her bike. She drove down the ridge at top speed. Bulkhead was in toe. Selena darted after Jack. She drew a gun from the back of her pants and aimed.

Jack glanced into his side view mirror. Selena was swiftly approaching amidst the cloud of dust. He glanced back, eyes wide with fear at the sight of the gun. Selena pulled the trigger. A puff of smoke popped from the barrel. A blank. Jack pulled to the side. Selena fired three more times. Jack pretended to dodge the bullets. The sharp weaves slowed him down considerably. Jack reached into his shirt, drawing his own gun. He whipped around and returned fire. Selena pushed on the breaks, drawing herself out of the range of fire. She weaved and wobbled about, evading Jack's fire.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nearing maximum overdrive to keep up with the two-wheelers. Bulkhead bringing up the rear with Rafael, and Bumblebee and Miko up ahead. Miko and Rafael never took the cameras off of the battling two. The puffs of smoke from the blank bullets trailed in the air. The loud pops cracked in the air.

Jack started to gain a little distance between him and Selena. He was pulling out ahead inch by inch. He holstered his gun, cheering to himself. But it was Arcee who was truly enjoying herself. Whether it was for a project or for an actual battle, one thing was clear, Arcee's drive outmatched Selena's. She was trying to prove that. Despite the upgrades, Selena could tell her motorcycle's speed paled to hers. Arcee seemed to want to ensure Selena was sure of that.

Selena stomped her foot down onto a back petal. Her engine revved harder, more power powering into the motor. Selena came up beside him. A malicious glare gleamed beyond the windshield of her helmet. Jack went for his gun. She aimed the gun at his leg and fired. Jack howled in fake pain, clamping a hand to the nonexistent wound. Selena snatched the bag from his arm. She kicked at Arcee's body, pushing away. She smiled when she heard a small grunt from Arcee. She then aimed her gun and fired at the tire. With added effect it'll look like the tire blew out. Selena pulled a sharp U-turn and dashed in the opposite direction. Rafael followed her with the camera, Bulkhead still trailing behind Arcee and Jack.

Jack brought Arcee to a staggering halt. The sudden stop launched him over the handlebars. A face full of dust puffed on his face. "NO!" Jack roared.

"BYE-BYE, JACK!" Selena crooned tauntingly, waving impishly. "Thanks for the present!"

Jack futilely tried to run after her. Selena vanished around a ridge. He could still hear her laughing at him. "DAMMIT!" Jack kicked the dirt, growling aloud. Snatching his phone from his pocket he immediately phoned ahead to Rafael in a fury. "I lost the package!"

"_YOU WHAT?_"

Miko giggled impishly. She cut her end of the camera work. "That's a wrap." She whispered. She waved to Rafael, signaling him to fall back. Rafael nodded, cut off his camera, and sat back inside Bulkhead. The wrecker fell in behind Bumblebee, following him. Miko retreated inside Bumblebee. Reaching into her bag, she retrieved her note pad, reviewing the script she wrote out for her movie. "Okay now pull out around this ridge

**{(1)}**

Selena leaned against a massive rock formation, her eyes closed to the world and her arms folded. Her head felt empty without her hat on. The next scene in Miko's little movie would begin the moment Miko and Rafael showed up. Her bike rested near the rock as well. The satchel lied on the ground.

The desert wind blew through her hair, humming pleasantly in her ears. All of her stress and tension seemed to vanish despite having her stuff stolen. Amidst the wind, Selena's mind seemed to wander…wander to happier times. And though she may have been the unwitting lieutenant to Starscream, she couldn't help forgetting about the Autobots and Decepticons. All she could do was think about Miko, Jack, and Rafael. Yet…for some reason…those three transformed in her mind, changing into three other children…whom she knew long ago.

"Arikai…Xansa…Denora…" She lowered her head, obscuring her glossy eyes from the noon sun. "How similar…you all are." A lone tear trickled down her flushing smiling cheeks. Then, for a reason unclear to her, she saw Starscream turn into someone else. Someone…she cared deeply about many years ago. "Hakudo?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the humming of engines. Selena quickly wiped her eyes and clapped her hands to her cheeks.

Bulkhead came rolling up first. Rafael hung outside the window; camera zoomed in on the solemn looking Selena. The purple haired girl glanced to the camera. A warm and adoring smile graced her cheeks, her eyes glistening. Rafael was taken aback by the smile. His neck tensed as he swallowed nervously. _What…what was that?_

Selena attention was caught by a familiar hum. Bumblebee came driving up. His tires screeched harshly as he stopped. Rafael shook his head wildly and focused on Bumblebee. Miko emerged from Bumblebee, a serious expression plastered to her face. A total shock. Selena grabbed the satchel, holding it flat on her arms, and approached Miko with the same stern expression.

"I trust you didn't have too much trouble." She stated with her hands behind her back.

Selena sniggered dully. _She's really into this._ Standing straight and presenting herself in a professional manner, she cleared her throat and replied. "No problems in the least." She sniggered. Unbinding the satchel flap, she reached inside. "And I'm proud to say the content and its casing haven't been damaged."

"SUE-WEET!" She beamed, grabbing hold of the package. "Finally! After all this time!" She opened the cardboard top. A large, pineapple and Canadian bacon pizza rested inside. "PAPA JOHN'S DELUX HAWAIIAN PIZZA!" She cheered.

"AND CUT!" Rafael howled, cutting the camera. "That's a wrap!"

"YES!" Miko jumped up and down. "I can feel that A juts around the corner!" Jack came riding around the ridge, parking his bike beside Bulkhead. He threw off his helmet with a pleased breath. The feel of the breeze blowing over his sweaty face was a relief. "THAT'S ALL FOLKS! GREAT WORK EVERYONE!"

Jack and Selena gasped in relief, slumping exhaustedly. Rafael lunged himself out of Bulkhead, falling to the ground on his back. His stomach gurgled sickly. He wasn't sure why he was so out of breath. But…all of the excitement might have had something to do with it.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead returned to their robot forms, sitting on the ground with pleased sighs. "So where do we go from here?" Arcee asked.

"All I need to do is mesh the clips together," Miko gave Selena her hat back, "Add in some music," He gave Rafael his laptop and Jack his bike wheel, "And it'll be good to go."

"Good." Rafael panted. "I have…my own project…to work on. Plus I'm exhausted."

"What about?" Selena asked with intrigue.

"Special effects video with the weather."

"Sounds interesting. You'll have to let me come see."

"Maybe when I can get up."

Selena stood over him, bending forward with her hands folded behind her back. She smiled down to Rafael who was heaving in a panic. "A little too much excitement for you Raffy boy?" She giggled.

Rafael raised a hand, pinching his fingers together. "Just a bit." He wheezed. "I'm not built for performing."

Selena curled a hand, giggling adoringly. Her tanned cheeks flushed pink. "You're so cute, Raf." A perplexed jolt shot through Rafael's head. Jack and Miko gaped confusedly. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead blinked in disbelief. His cheeks turned bright red. Selena only giggled. _Yep…he's just like Denora._

"HERE YOU ARE!"

"Huh?" Selena snapped out of her day dream.

"Hm?" The three Autobots looked to the sky.

"Uh?" The three kids glanced to the clouds to see something bursting from them. A jet?

The silver jet roared through the sky, diving for the desert below. Selena and the children gathered together, eyeing the jet with confusion. The Autobots surrounded them – mostly Miko, Jack, and Rafael – and prepared their blasters.

"Uh…" Selena narrowed her eyes. "Wait? What's he doing here?"

"He?" Miko, Jack, and Rafael chimed.

The Jet transformed in midflight into Starscream. He spanned his arms like wings, extended a leg like a ballerina, and plummeted for the ground with a scowl burned to his face. "STARSCREAM!" The six howled.

"GRR!" Selena glared. He crimson orbs ignited into a bright red glow. He hair wafted in the air of her fluctuating power. Miko, Jack, and Rafael shuffled away, trembling in fright. "THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" She roared demonically.

Starscream touched down on the ground. He flashed a resentful glare to the Autobots, their kids, and Selena who was standing amongst them. "And here you assured me you were using your day off constructively!" He snarled, trudging for them. "This seems anything but constructive!" The Autobots placed themselves protectively in front of their designated human. High pitched whirls hummed loudly from their hands. They aimed their blasters for the stiletto heeled Con. Starscream simply ignored them. "I trust you have a reasonable explanation for fraternizing with the enemy."

"I was blackmailed." Selena answered emotionlessly, massaging a hand to her hat. "Besides…" She flared her glowing eyes, baring her teeth like a rabid dog. The children and Autobots were startled back several feet, "THIS IS MY WEEKEND OFF, YOU POMPOUS BASTARD!" Starscream flinched back. "I'LL SPEND TIME WITH WHOEVER I WANT TO! LEST WE FORGET, I METTHESE THREE LONG BEFORE I MET YOU!"

Starscream raised a hand, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Your point is heeded." He muttered. "But…all the same…I require your assistance." He stated cautiously.

Selena arched a suspicious brow, but sighed in defeat. "Alright." She mumbled. She meandered forward with her hands in her pockets. "See ya later kids. Dad needs me at home." She muttered dully. She flashed a hand in the air, waving goodbye, "Let me know how the video turns out!" She announced. Starscream transformed into his jet form. Selena jumped into the cockpit and strapped herself in. "Shoot me a text when you've finished your project Raf!" She beckoned as the cockpit closed. Miko, Jack, and Rafael waved goodbye absent mindedly and watched Starscream jet off into the sky.

"That's it." Jack mumbled. "We have the weirdest of friends."

"Agreed." Miko and Rafael mumbled.

"_BEEP?!_" Bumblebee whirred confusedly. He wasn't weird. He was unique. Selena and the humans were the weird ones. They argue and then laugh as quickly as you flick a switch.

**{(1)}**

**Back on the Nemesis**

"HUH?" She gaped in utter disbelief. "WHAT…HAPPENED?"

Not only was the Nemesis run aground in Groom Lake, Nevada – Area 51 – but the inside was completely decimated. Metal plates falling from the ceiling, energon leaking up from the floors and from the walls, and circuits were ripped form the walls. Dents, scratches, bodies of dead Decepticons. The only thing not destroyed was the outer hull of the ship.

"So…um…"Selena stiffly turned her attention to Starscream, "Did you guys throw a frat party?"

"Let's just say you and Breakdown brought stragglers with you from the Himalayas."

"We did?"

"Yes you did!" Knockout snarled, marching up to her with a ruined paint job. "AND YOU BOTH OWE ME A NEW PAINT JOB!"

"KNOCKOUT!" Selena panicked. "What the Hell happened?"

Knockout got close to Selena's face, scaring her to the wall "This is the end result when you chase a nest of Leeches out of the energon storage room!"

"Leeches? The Cyber ones?"

Knockout burned his glare into the nervous Magneetian. "What else would I be talking about?"

Selena laughed nervously. Somehow she thinks she shouldn't have taken the weekend off. "If things were so bad, why didn't you guys just call?"

"Communications are down and you wouldn't answer!" Starscream joined in on the scolding.

At this point Selena inspected her phone. Nine missed calls, three from Knockout, Breakdown, and Starscream. "Oh." Starscream swatted her on the head. "OW! THE HELL YOU BASTARD!"

"That is for not answering you phone!" He swatted her again. "AND THAT IS FOR FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"

Knockout had a question mark hovering over his head. "What?"

"I WASN'T FRATERNIZING! I WAS BLACKMAILED!"

"SHUT UP!" Knockout barked. Starscream and Selena glanced to Knockout shamefully. "Listen up! The leeches may be gone, but this place is a mess! So stop arguing and start helping!"

Starscream and Selena snapped at attention and saluted. "YES SIR!" Knockout grunted and marched down the destroyed hallway.

"Wait?" Something occurred to Selena. She glanced grudgingly to Starscream, "Why are we taking orders from the medic?"

"You know how you are when someone tarnishes your hat?" He quizzed.

"Yeah?"

"Knockout gets the same way when his paint job is scratched." He smiled impishly, placing a hand to his hip, "If anything, his temper is ten times worse than yours when it comes to his personal property."

Chills ran down Selena's back. "Then I guess that means he becomes unbearable at times."

"All the time, actually." Starscream corrected. Selena felt the insult smack her upside the head. _Guess I'm unbearable. _"Only there's a small difference between you and Knockout." Starscream added. Selena looked to him curiously, interested in what he was going to say. Starscream moved away from the wall. With a pleased grin he started to saunter down the hallway, "I'd sooner keep you by my side than I would him."

"Hm?" The heat rose to Selena's cheek at the comment. She watched in a daze as Starscream walked down the hall. Subconsciously she floated after him, her hands folded behind her back as she pondered whether or not she just heard Starscream…compliment her. For a moment, Starscream seemed to take the shape of another person walking away from her. A young man with raven purple hair, dressed in a sleeveless trench coat and leather pants. "Hakudo…" She whispered under her breath. A warm smile graced her cheeks. "You're just like him."

**{(1)}**

**UGH! Next chapter will be better. Promise. Later**


	21. Friends of Old

**Friends of Old**

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been working**

* * *

><p><em>The sun touched the sky, basking the land below in its warm and loving light. The sky was beaming an extra radiant blue. The air so crisp…so clean…everyone was outside enjoying such a fabulous day. Farmers who had been awake since before light touched the sky were nearly finished with their chores, children rushed off to school happy and content, the working women and men raced off to their jobs almost looking forward to the long hours. Meanwhile others, who literally had nothing better to do with their day, decided to abuse the bliss and try to catch up on an extra few hours of sleep. What better time than when you have nothing on your agenda? Unless, of course, you happen to know one of those people who don't believe in sleeping in.<em>

"_Hey…HEY!" A hand nudged a deeply slumbering girl. "Wake up!" A semi-deep adolescent voice commanded._

"_Ugh…" A body shifted under the sheet, facing the wall. Her middle of the back length purple hair wiry and knotted by sweat. "Leave me alone." The girl grumbled._

"_Come on, Tsulena!" The person gave up on shaking her and went for her closet. Metal clasps restraining long raven hair in several tails clanked. "If you don't wake up soon, we'll be late!" He threw a black skirt, a turquoise high chest halter with attached bell sleeves and a hole in the chest onto the floor. He kicked a pair of boots out of the closet, and threw in a pair of white gloves. "You know how Denora hates it when we're late._

"_Don't care…sleepy…" She waved a hand languidly, "Begone." The young man sighed resignedly. Tsulena, clearly, was not going to wake up at the behest of his pleas. Unfortunately a much cruder method must be used in order to remove her from her bed._

"_Oh Tsu-Tsu~" The young man crooned, sauntering across the hardwood bedroom with his arms folded behind his back. Tsulena hid herself under the blankets. Yet to care. "I will give you until three to roll out of bed before I force you."_

_An angered growl muffled by the blankets rumbled. A quick, tanned hand grabbed a pillow and she covered her one exposed ear. "Do your worst. I'm not getting up."_

"_As you wish." The young man's shoes trudged heavily. "1…" He knelt at the foot of Tsulena bed. A slender, fair foot poked out of the blankets. A menacing smirk alit the glow in his dark blue eyes. "2…" The girl's body tensed. The man smirked wolfishly, "3!" He grabbed her foot by the ankle and put his face close to her foot. "Wake up already!" He ran his tongue from her heel to her toes._

_Crimson red eyes shot open. "AAAHHH!" Tsulena flew forward. Her foot struck her attacker in the face, knocking him into the wall. A picture of three warrior figures atop a hill cracked beside him. "EWW!" Tsulena panicked, scrubbing her foot on her sheet. "GRR! DAMMIT, HAKUDO!" She bore her crimson glare into the dazed man. "YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"_

_Hakudo pulled himself to his feet by her bed frame, groaning in agony massaging his throbbing nose. "Precisely…." He shook his head, ridding him of the haziness. "I needed to wake you up somehow." He sauntered to her bedside. His black pants crinkled as he sat beside her. His green vest wrinkled as he turned to smirk at the disturbed girl. Forearm vambrace donning his arms. "Had you awoken on your own, you might have avoided my tongue lathering your sole."_

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out the window!"_

_With one quick motion, before Tsulena could even consider reacting, Hakudo gently pressed his lips to hers, enveloping the now dazed girl in a passionate kiss. Tsulena gave in to the kiss. Her body relaxed. Slowly Hakudo broke the kiss, smiling impishly as Tsulena gazed at him in a stupor. "I trust that is good enough reason." He teased, caressing her cheeks._

"_Shut up."_

_Hakudo laughed her. "Now will you please get ready?" He meandered for the door. "The tram leaves in three hours."_

"_FINE!" She kicked the blankets off. Her askew nightgown fixed itself as she stood. "But just so you know, you don't get any breakfast!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yep!" She shoved him toward the door. "Yer ass is eating elsewhere! Or starving! Whichever makes me feel better!"_

"_BUT-"_

"_NOW GET-OUT!" She literally kicked him out. His face planting into the wall. Tsulena shut the door, growling impatiently. "Bastard." She touched a hand to her lips, still able to feel his lips on hers. A warm smile crept to her cheeks. "Bastard…" She giggled._

* * *

><p>Birds flew by, chirping happily. A hawk swooped to the ground, snatching up a snake. Cars drove down the narrow residential area. A couple sped through like the drivers lives depended on it. People wishing to enjoy the fresh air walked along, gabbing on and on with friends or on their phones about their plans or the plans that got cancelled for other plans. At – what – 11 in the morning? There was plenty of time for plans. However…others were a little preoccupied with important matters. Like school projects.<p>

"Selena? Hey! Selena!"

"Huh? What?" Selena twisted in her seat by the window, an elbow on the sill. Rafael, sitting at his desk with his laptop, ogled the obviously distracted girl worriedly. "I'm sorry, Raf. Did you say something?"

Rafael sighed dismally, but humored her nonetheless. "I was asking you what you thought the next phase of my project should be."

"Right…" Selena trailed off. "Umm…" Selena tapped a finger to her chin, lost in thought. A nervous smile beamed, "What's your project about again?"

Rafael sighed irately. "The preservation of rural or wildlife areas." He pressed a button on the keyboard. An image of Manhattan and the Brazilian jungles sat side by side. "My project will demonstrate that by each state having at least 40 percent of its rural or plant life areas protected and maintained, not only would we have cleaner air but we'd also see a decrease in economic prices."

"Ooh." Selena crooned, strutting over to his giddily, "I sense an A in your future." She leaned to the computer, curious about his PowerPoint. Buildings in Manhattan were replaced with a few trees and the grumpy citizens actually seemed happy. "Wait? Weren't these projects due on Monday?"

"The teacher never expected us to take such an interest in our projects. So when she saw only 28 out of 35 kids weren't finished or were still putting final touches, she gave us an extension."

"Lucky for you." She congratulated. "Don't squander that time on me."

"It's not squandering if I multitask."

"Hacks computers, has genius that rivals Einstein's, and is able to face robots and not back down." Selena whooshed a hand over her head. "You sure you're not an alien too? Would explain why you can understand Bumblebee."

"I'm 100% sure I'm human." Selena shook her head, scratching her neck pensively. Humans continued to amaze her. She slowly returned to the window. The birds and cars passing by engrossed her. Her thoughts faded. Rafael exhaled audibly and returned to his project. "For someone whose powers demand focus, you have the attention span of a dog."

Selena's cheeks puffed heatedly. She sprouted to her feet. Rafael added a couple side notes to his powerpoint. He was suddenly yanked from his computer, chair twirled, bringing him face to face with a glowering Selena. "Umm…yes?" She pinched his cheek and pulled. "OW!"

"How dare you compare me to a common house pet!"

"YOW!"

"Lest we forget, _junior_, you called me over!" She pulled harder. His cheek practically separated from his face.

"OW-WOW-WOW-OW!"

"I could be on the nemesis RIGHT NOW abusing Knockout and Starscream as they accuse me of treason! But no! I'm helping a child with his project!" She gritted her teeth, boring a glare into the in agony boy. "So do not imagine for a moment I will sit hear and allow you to disrespect me!"

"OKAY! I GET IT! I'M SORRY!" Rafael wailed. "PLEASE LET GO!"

"HMPH! Fine." Selena released his cheek. Rafael moaned in relief, throwing himself to his desk. A massaged a hand to his face. His red cheek throbbed painfully. "Geez. I believe the expression is _'young people these days.'_"

"Yeah. So?" He hissed passed his sore cheek.

Selena sat on his bed, pressing her back to the headboard, and stared sternly at the boy. "No respect for your elders!"

"Hmph!" Rafael turned his back to her. "Girl is almost 300 years old and thinks she's my elder."

"In hindsight I am." Selena retorted. "I'm two hundred and...1 ,2 carry the 4...58 years older than you."

"Two hundred and fifty-eight and three quarters older!" Rafael corrected adamantly.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm 12 and a quarter!"

"And yet you act like you're 11!"

"It better than acting like I'm five!"

"Are you insinuating I am less mature than you?"

"I'm stating you have the maturity of a preschooler!"

"At least I don't look like one!"

"NYEH!" Rafael stuck his tongue out.

"BLEH!" Selena stuck hers out.

For a long while the two engaged in a raspberry war. Finally, Rafael threw his head back, laughing heartily. Selena found it hard to resist and joined in. Rafael lied on the desk, pounding a fist in a fit. Selena held her hurting stomach. Her legs thrashing about. The two almost past out from laughing so hard. It had to have been the best moment of the week. Rafael hyperventilated trying to stop laughing. Selena had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You know...I'm curious…" Rafael wheezed between laughs, "How did you convince Starscream to let you leave in the first place?"

"UGH! Don't even get me started!" Selena threw herself to the opposite end of the bed. The soft bed to her back felt heavenly. "Starscream and I practically threw punches it got so bad." She tilted her head back. Rafael was upside down. "And it was all because I shot that movie with you guys."

**Flashback**

"_For the last frickin time," Selena got in Starscream's face, "I was NOT COLLABORATING with the Autobot humans!" Breakdown and Knockout kept their distance in the bridge. Starscream and Selena's quarrels usually got pretty ugly._

"_If you were not collaborating, then why were-correction!" He pressed a talon to her lips. "Why ARE you spending so much time with them?" Starscream demanded to know. "Now that I think about it," He pointed an accusing razor sharp finger, "You spend a great deal of time with those humans."_

"_That's my choice! My life does not revolve around you or the others! Or have you forgotten that I befriended them before I did you?"_

"_No I have not!" Starscream retorted in disgust. "In fact I am well aware of the acquaintanceship you four bore. Though if I recall correctly, our meeting and theirs are only hours apart!" He added slyly._

"_Be that as it may, I don't need to justify my personal life to you! Nor do I need to explain my actions!"_

_Starscream gritted his teeth. Rage burned in his circuits. "You do when there is a conflict of interest!"_

"_What conflict?"_

"_They are pets of the Autobots! You are MY lieutenant!" He erected a thumb, emphasising his superiority. "There is a threat of divulging secrets!"_

_A cynical guffaw boiled Starscream's energon. "Do you honestly believe those kids and I have nothing else better to talk about?" She questioned derisively between sniggers. "Despite what you and the bots might think, you guys aren't the hottest topic in our lives! We do have better things to talk about!"_

"_Like what, pray-tell!"_

"_Like the new Kingdom Hearts 3 game coming out and the GTA 5 game that just came out! Those are very fascinating."_

"_What is this...Hearts G Kingdom A 5 of which you speak?"_

"_Precisely!"_

"_Precisely what?"_

"_If you don't get it, then there's no point in my explaining!"_

"_I do not need to understand!" Starscream spat. "What you need to understand is I cannot have whispers of your alleged treachery growing louder than they are!"_

_Selena knit her brow resentfully. She needn't be reminded. Those whispers were not unknown to her. With Selena's close bond with the children of the Autobots, the Decepticons are under the impression Selena is allied with them. Incidentally or knowingly - it mattered very little to them. In their eyes Selena needed to make a choice. And so far they saw Selena leaning towards the Autobots._

"_What I do with my personal time is no one's business but my own." A shrill grind reverberated the bridge. The room trembled. Knockout and Breakdown fortified their feet against the shaking. Starscream remained unmoved. "Let any who question me be wary."_

"_It is not a matter of question. But a matter of perception." Starscream stressed. "And the perception is you value those children over us."_

_A brazen grin slithered onto Selena's cheeks. "Careful, Scream. One might think you actually care what happens to me."_

"_And what if I do?" He snarled. Selena's flew open. Knockout choked on his own air. Breakdown's jaw fell. Starscream panted raspily, then slowly ruminated on his words. "Uh...I mean...erm...AHEM," He folded his hands behind his back, recovering from his embarrassment, "It would be...detrimental to my position if my lieutenant is thought to be a turncoat."_

_A sharp grunt ignited the glow in Selena's eyes. Breakdown slapped a 'unbelievable' palm to his face. "Oh boy…" Knockout shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Well lucky for you I have plans this weekend. Plans that do not involve you, the kids, or anything that would be 'detrimental' to your position." An arrow labeled __IDIOT__ plunged into his spark. "And seeing as our leech friends are gone as of three days ago," Selena slammed her phone into his chassis, "There will be no reason for you to even consider contacting me." The phone fell into Starscream's palm with a hollow thud. Selena floated past Knockout and Breakdown, arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed to everyone. "See you boys Monday."_

"_Selena! Wait!" Starscream implored. The doors closed. His words died in the hall._

**Flashback end**

"The next thing I know I'm spending all of Friday in Vegas toying with the slots, then I came back here and received your phone call."

"Wow." Rafael chuckled. "You and Starscream sound like a married couple."

"Then I'm filing for divorce on Monday." She folded her hands behind her head, crossing her legs, "That jet is trying the last bit of my patience."

"No wonder you come visit. We're like the salvation to your sanity."

"Oh trust me. You three drive me up the wall."

"You know you love us."

"Love to tie you guys to a pole. At least that way you won't sneak off to battle fields."

"AW! You do care."

"Pfft! Like I care about Scream." She snorted.

"Get real!" Rafael snickered. "You know you love him." He bounced his brow menacingly. A pillow smashed into his face.

"Shut it, boy wonder!" Selena retracted her arm. "You're far too young to be speaking of things like that."

Rafael scoffed. "I'm not that young." She protested, hugging the pillow.

"12 and a quarter is young."

"Well compared to you I'm young."

"Compared to me you're a baby."

"WAH!" He wailed. Selena stifled a giggle. "BAH-HA-HA-HA!" Rafael howled with laughter. Selena held her stomach and fell victim to the laughing.

For a moment she found herself in her room back on Magtora. Her friends around her...laughing...making her laugh. Her expression softened. The laughing died on her breath. A little tear hung on the corner of her eye. She flipped onto her bottom, hanging her head. "I enjoy spending time with you three. You know that." Rafael rubbed his eyes, shifting his attention back to her. Selena's deadpan expression unnerved him. "But I don't need to tell you that being with me gets dangerous."

Rafael massaged the bridge of his nose. "I know…" His voice cracked. "But...I don't c-"

"You need to!" She boomed, frightening the boy. "Don't forget I'm not human! You are! Humans break easily! The last few times you've only gotten lucky!" Rafael turned away, dropping his head sadly. Selena hated speaking to him this way. But how else could she voice the sickeningly rising concern welling within her. "Silas and his men gassed you! The Cons captured you! You are a magnet for danger."

Rafael bobbed his head firmly. "And you're the one that brings them to me."

Selena shook her head, chuckling dryly. She had to give him that one. Danger and death followed her like stink on a bug. She took Rafael's hands in hers, cupping them gently. "You're friends with the bots. I can live with that." She placed a hand to his cheek, staring deeply into his eyes. Rafael swallowed a large lump. The sincerity glazing those crimson orbs surprised him. "But what I can't live with is you getting deep into trouble you can't climb out of. Trouble, Rafael, that seems to be attracted to me."

Rafael exhaled somberly. "You're right." Sometimes he forgot she was allied with the Decepticons. Moreover, she was a literal magnet for danger. No pun intended. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. All four of us are bugged by the decks we have." Selena reassured him, spinning to a halt on the bed. "The only question is how we play the the cards."

"Well mine say I won't get through school if I don't finish this project." He pressed a button on the laptop. The screensaver replaced with a powerpoint of ever greenery and cities.

"Oh right!" Selena bounced her fingers off her head. She almost forgot why she was called over. "Does this display count the possible lack of traffic for those New Yorkers?"

"Yep." Rafael answered confidently.

Selena held up a fist. "The key to the world be in your hands should this be made real."

Rafael laughed adoringly, bumping the fist. "Maybe not the _world._ But I would like a lab with every super computer and an espresso machine in it."

A light bulb flashed in Selena's head. "You know I can probably snatch one of those for you." She teased, folding her legs.

"No thanks." Rafael circled back to his project. "I like EARNING my things. Not killing for them."

Selena gasped in false offense. She placed a hand to her chest. "Who said anything about killing? I can literally move the entire lab with the people in it."

"Again I say thanks and decline."

Selena shrugged indifferently, "Suit yourself. Keep your hands clean."

Rafael flared the fingers boastfully, "As a whistle." Selena shook her head. At first she believed Rafael like her old friend Denora. _Must be because of the glasses. _No. Miko and Denora were twins. Rafael...was..._Just like Arikai_

* * *

><p>"<em>THERE YOU ARE!" A bespectacled, emerald eyed girl frothed, patting an impatient foot atop of series of stairs. Her golden brown skin basking in the morning light. "GEEZ! YOU TWO ARE SLOW!" Her cut, wavy, red hair shimmered in the light of the two suns. The chains hanging off her baggy, tan capri pants jingled against a railing. The off the shoulder collar of her mid sleeve, white and pink crop top covered part of the stenciled wind tattoo stretching across the back of her shoulders. "What happened? You kiss and lose track of the time?"<em>

_Tsulena cleared the last 20 stairs, landing a foot from the girl. Skull decorated buttons were clipped to her hips. "Oh shut up, Nora!" Tsulena hissed. Hakudo nonchalantly walked up behind her. Hands in his pockets. Black feathers entangled in his long locks hung off the sides of his head. "We had to eat, you know! It is, afterall," Tsulena hooked a finger to his red choker, "MORNING!"_

_Denora grabbed her by the collar, drawing her in, "Then next time WAKE UP EARLIER!"_

"_Now, now, Nora, Lena. Let's be civil." A boy's voice remarked. The two girls glanced left. Hakudo breathed in relief._

"_Yes. We wouldn't want words spoken that weren't meant to be." A girl chortled. A girl with long blue hair in a ponytail and a boy with short blue hair strutted for the quarreling two. Their smirking grey eyes admiring their friends._

_The girl's black caped shorts wafted in the breeze. Her green laced black boots clopping on the cemented ground. Her slender arms hugged the stomach of her white, X strap halter. Clasps rested on her biceps and wrists. The boy was in a black vest donning a white shirt. A studded belt held black leather pants around his waist._

"_Aari, you and Xansa stay out of this!" Denora frothed. "This lazy lump needs to learn that it's impolite to keep people waiting!"_

_Aari - or Arikai - sighed soberly and shook her head, unable to believe her friend's immaturity. "Honestly, Denora, you weren't exactly early yourself." Arikai countered indifferently. "Xan and I had to drag you out of bed, from your house to here, remember?"_

"_Uhh…" Denora gaped. Her cheeks flushing pink. Hakudo and Tsulena stared her down mercilessly. "What?" She turned away, hiding her shame, "My hands are clean in this matter. This about them further consummating their love for each other."_

_Tsulena opened her mouth to protest. Hakudo's hand gently landed on her shoulder. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his firm chest. Her face reddened. "What Tsulena and I do in the privacy of a room is not fodder for insults." He declared impassively yet sternly. "And, just to clear the air," He put his smirking mouth to her ear, "We spent no more than a minute before she became...overwhelmed." He blew in her ear._

_Tsulena squeaked, flinching at his breath. Chills scaled her neck. Denora and Arikai squealed fanatically. Xansa chuckled impishly. "Haku! Stop it!" She struggled in his hold. "This isn't the time!"_

"_You're right."_

_Tsulena arched a brow. "AH!"_

_In one swift motion Hakudo scooped up Tsulena like a bride. His grin widened at her cherry red cheeks. "Perhaps you and I should find a more private place." He brought his lips close to hers._

_Selena shoved her hands to his face, pushing him away. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER!" She kicked and thrashed in his hold. His iron grip did not waver an inch. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"_

"_Never, my love."_

"_NOW!"_

"_Kiss me first."_

"_NEVER!"_

"_Then I'll never let you go."_

_((If only fate fell in your favor. I would have stayed in your arms forever.))_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile on the Nemesis…<span>**

"You-complete-and utter-GLITCH HEAD!" Knockout boomed in the medical bay. Starscream plugged his talons into his audio receptors, impassive to the obvious disparagement. Knockout paced furiously around the jet who lied languorously on the slab. "It's bad enough when she's here you both are constantly belittling and berating each other. Enjoying it, by the looks of it!" Starscream couldn't resist the smirk. "BUT," He boomed, making the jet jump a little, "Then you open that well painted mouth of yours and a whole lot of sludge comes falling out!"

Starscream flew from the table in rage, "WELL PARDON ME, O WISE ONE! PERHAPS I SHALL SEEK YOUR COUNSEL BEFORE THE SLUDGE HAS TIME-TO-_BUILD!_" He shoved Knockout into a work table. The red mech gritted his grill. "But while we are on the subject," Starscream placed a curled hand to his hip, "I do not recall you lunging to her aide!"

"Have you not MET her?" Knockout gestured to the wall as if Selena were present. "Selena is more than capable of handling herself! On another note, not even Primus or Unicron could have foretold your insensitive comment!"

"What comment?"

"Oh gee, I don't know…" He trailed off sardonically, "The one where you say her personal life is _detrimental to your position._" The label IDIOT slapped on Starscream's forehead. That phrase sounded sickeningly familiar. "Silence." Knockout gasped tauntingly, a boastful smirk snaking across his face. "Admission of guilt?"

"There is no guilt!" Starscream hissed impatiently. However there was a small ache in his circuits. Not guilt. He...just needed a tune up. "I am guiltless! I have not done anything or said anything different than what I have been since two and a half months ago!"

"Aside from telling her that she's nothing more than a parrot on your shoulder!"

"BUAH-UGH-I...SAID...NO SUCH THING!" He sputtered, flustered by the insult.

Knockout shrugged indifferently, "That's what I heard." His smirk widened. "And I'm sure she heard it too." Starscream was taken aback by the comment. His expression frozen in dumbstruck. He actually staggered back a couple of steps. "Oh well. C'est la vie. This helps me in the long run." Knockout propped an imaginary collar. Starscream furrowed his brow. "The more of a crankshaft you make of yourself, the closer I am in receiving a kiss from the lovely lady."

Starscream growled disgustingly. "Might this _overzealous_ confidence be born of the same belief you had with the Cyber Leeches?"

"HEY NOW!" Knockout halted him abruptly. "That was a...miscalculation on my part."

"To say the least." Starscream snorted. "I believe her specific words were, '_That's sweet, but I hate bugs._'"

"Nevertheless, at least I showed her admiration. Which, in the long run, puts me in her good graces."

"Second in her good graces actually." Starscream countered slyly.

Knockout's brow bounced. "Come again."

Starscream chuckled triumphantly. The upper hand was his. "Some time before your and Breakdown's arrival, Selena bestowed her gratitude upon me." He touched two fingers to his cheek, "A kiss…" Knockout growled in the back of his throat. Starscream's grin widened in triumph. "It appears I am one step ahead."

"Hmph." Knockout scoffed. He would not falter. "For someone who treats her like a drone, you seem rather...attached to Selena."

"She is a valued companion, and an even better warrior-"

"NOT what I meant." Knockout interjected abruptly. Starscream arched a brow in confusion. Knockout trudged to him, getting as close to his face as he could. The height difference created a gap but the point got across. "I _MEAN_ you are _attached_. You plan to have her sit on your shoulder and whisper in your ear for a good long time."

"UGH!" Starscream flinched. Heat rose to his cheeks.

Now it was Knockout's turn to smile. "Did I hit the proverbial nail on the head, Herr Commandant?"

Starscream lunged centimeters to his face. "MISSED BY A MILE!"

"Have I?"

"YES! And I am no longer required to stand here and be a victim of this heinous line of false accusations." Starscream turned on his heels, storming for the door.

Knockout shrugged and returned to his tools, preparing to practice on the cadaver on his table. "You're only a victim if its wrong." He quickly added. Starscream stopped. The words piercing his pride. Knockout's menacing laugh burned his circuits. Starscream growled vengefully, curling a vengeful fist. He whirled around. The door closed in his face. Protest silenced. He slammed a fist into the door and he walked away.

"What a load of-GRR!" He rounded a corner. His talons thrust, inadvertently stabbing a Vehicon in the neck. Starscream never paused as the Con dropped dead. "Whispering in my ear…on my shoulder permanently...ATTACHED?" his talons drew deep gashes into the wall. A bone chilling screech howled as sparks flared. "I am not the one attached! She's attached!" He shoved two Eradicons out of his way, entering the Bridge. "She keeps coming back!" He swung a fist. A vehicon fell into the pit, piling onto two Eradicons. "She's attached to me!" He gripped the corners of the control panel, holding himself against the weighing humiliation. Heavy raspy pants revved heatedly. The engine whirred aggressively. His hard drive overheated to the point of combusting.

Starscream spied onlookers past his blurring optics. They attempted to shy away, pretend as if they weren't watching. A swift hammer to the panel startled their attention back onto him. "ALL OF YOU OUT!" He roared. "NOW!" Pushing, shoving, stumbling - the troops scrambled to clear out. Starscream massaged his throbbing processor irritably. Three seconds later it went dead silent. The troops' stations empty. The Jet commander was alone. A ringing filled his audio receptors. His mind cleared. Ramblings quieted. Steadily the steam cooled. Things..._remotely_...began to made clear.

"She's attached to me!" He prodded his fingers into his chest. "SHE...comes back...TO ME!" He put a hand to his head. None of it made sense again. Like there was a factor he didn't consider. Or refused to consider. "She comes back…" He trailed off, thinking of the times Selena left and returned. "Because…" Each time… "I've allowed her to return." The reality weighed on him like an anvil. A grudging sigh rumbled somberly. He leaned in on his hands, head dropped shamefully. "Despite respecting those humans highly, she comes back to me and I allow her in. Because...the loyalty she displays, the-the devotion to our cause…" Why did those words sound false? Why did Starscream feel as if he was lying to himself? "No more." He declared to himself. "I'm not thinking on this matter anymore." He spun on his heels and sauntered for the door. Something fell to the ground with a small _thunk_. Starscream veered, searching for the source. His attention lowered to the ground. Selena's phone rested at his toes. He knelt down and scooped it up. A small smirk tugged at his lips. Suddenly another issue came to mind. "I wonder what she's up to right now."

* * *

><p>"Who were those people you mentioned?" Rafael quizzed out of the blue, not deterring from his project.<p>

Meditating in mid air, Selena poked an eye open. "Excuse me?"

"You mentioned three people before."

"I did?"

"Last week." Rafael hit save on his project and turned to face Selena. "After Miko's video I heard you say three or four names."

"Did I?" Selena touched a contemplating hand to her chin, delving back to last week. "Oh yeah." It was a brief moment of nostalgia. She found herself thinking about old friends from her home planet. She was surprised Rafael heard her. "What brought this on?" She floated to the ground.

Rafael shrugged. He didn't really know. "I was just wondering who they were. You seemed really sad afterward."

Selena was officially impressed now. To think human males are labeled as oblivious. Must be AFTER they hit - what's it called - puberty. "You're dangerously perceptive. You know that?" Rafael sank into himself fretfully. Did he step over a line? "Arikai. Xansa. Denora. Hakudo. My best friends from Magtora." Rafael beamed intriguingly. "Denora was my childhood friend. A genius if not a little eccentric. Arikai is mischievous. Indifferently so. Xansa was her brother. Hakudo…" Her cheeks shaded cherry red, "Hakudo was my...um…"

Rafael leaned in brow raised and smiling impishly, "Boyfriend?"

Selena shifted her shoulders bashfully. "Boyfriend implies we had a fleeting fling. We were...much more than that…" She curled further into her embarrassment. "We were...umm…." Her entire face lit up like a Rudolph's nose. Overwhelming excitement at the tortuous suspense built in Rafael. He felt like an idiotic fangirl unable to contain themselves at a concert. "I do not know what humans call it."

"Yes…" Rafael leaned in, wanting her to get on with it.

"But we were…"

"YES…"

"With the seal of a kiss and the exchange of finger bands," She fanned out her hand, displaying the ring finger, "He and I swore to spend the rest of our lives together."

"WHAT?" Rafael fell forward out of his chair. He crawled crazily, putting his knees onto her folded lap and slapping his hands to her shoulders. Selena wasn't sure, but she thought she saw steam whistling out of his ears. And angry swirls filled his eyes. _I think I broke his brain._ "YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU WERE ENGAGED? HE WAS YOUR FIANCE?"

"Is that what it's called?" Selena tilted his head innocently. "On Magtora its called those destined to be Bonded are known as Vowmates."

Rafael flailed his hands in her face, "THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" He shook her violently by the shoulders, "YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"I guess so."

"YOU GUESS SO?"

Selena knit her brow, growing impatient with his boisterous outbursts. "Why are you shouting? I'm more than old enough to be Bonded."

"I-DUH-UM-Hmm…" Rafael listlessly tilted back and fell onto his butt. "Right…Wow." He blushed, unsure how to recover from that blunder. "So…even you fall in love."

Selena's pink cheeks puffed. "You wanna hear the story? Or should I kill you with suspense?" Rafael slapped a hand to his mouth, then gestured with the other for her to continue. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the five of us were the best of friends growing up. Denora's a genius. Arikai was the mischievous one. Believe it or not Xansa I were the responsible ones. And Hakudo was the leader of our little crew. He sort kept us together and as well as our heads. It was his rational behavior that drew me to him. Plus his mischievous nature."

"Brilliant but mischievous." Rafael repeated, interested. "Sounds like Starscream. If I'm guessing correctly."

Selena giggled quietly, "Then you'd be right on the button. Hakudo and Starscream are remarkably alike." The resemblance was uncanny to the point Selena felt uneasy around him. "In fact the three of you are so much like my old friends I believed them reincarnated."

"We're that similar, huh?"

"You all could be related."

"Wow. The universe sounds small."

"You have no idea." Rafael scooted closer, hugged the discarded pillow to his chest, and ogled his like a puppy begging for a bone. Selena was taken aback by the pleading expression. She shook her head, chuckling in adoration. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Please."

"Very well. We'll need snacks and all manner of drinks."

Rafael burst out the door. "_MOM! MOM! GET THE CRACKERS AND CHOCOLATE!_" He was heard shouting, storming down the stairs.

"Geez. You'd think I was going to reveal the secrets of the universe. Humans." Selena spied Rafael's phone on his desk. A jolt of realization struck her hard. She remembered her phone. She left it with Starscream. Actually she threw it at him. Demanding he not contact her. If she had to guess, he was going made with curiosity trying to figure out what she's doing. Not that she cared. But it would be a pain to return be forced to listen to him rant about those rumors. "Damn. He had a fit when we were at the desert. What would he do if he knew I was at Raf's house?"_ Trace the call and bowl this place over, that's what. _"HEY RAF!"

"_YEAH!_"

"LET'S TAKE THIS OVER TO MY PLACE! I NEED TO MAKE A CALL!"

* * *

><p>In Starscream's palm Selena's phone rang aloud and vibrated. It startled the Con. The phone leapt out of his palm. It twirled in the air. The lights flashed in sync with the blaring rings. That meant...AN INCOMING CALL! "UH-OOH-HA-HAA!" He scrambled, but finally caught the tiny device. Now! How to answer it? "GRAH!" He snarled irately, studying the still ringing phone. "Curse these humans and their primitive yet complex technology!"<p>

Just then Soundwave wandered in languorously. The replay of rampant voices and disgruntled complaints irked the already irritated Starscream. "SOUNDWAVE! I care very little about their ramblings!" He threw the phone. Soundwave extended a tentacle, catching the phone in a claw. "MAKE THAT RIDICULOUS DEVICE CEASE ITS INCESSANT WAILING BEFORE I GO MAD!" Using another claw Soundwave opened the ringing phone. A number displayed on the tiny screen. Soundwave scanned the image and made it appear on his face. "What is this?" A regional number and name written in Cybertronian made Starscream gape in awe."Selena? ANSWER IT YOU FOOL!" Soundwave answered the phone and patched the signal through him. Starscream swiftly collected himself. Clear his throat, gathered his composure, checked his breath. Alright. "Hello~" He slapped a palm to his face. How moronic he must have sounded.

"_You had me worried._" Selena's voice hummed monotonously. The voice recognition lines reverberating under her tone. "_I thought you were ignoring me._"

Starscream shook his head with a chuckle. "I am rather surprised myself." Soundwave locked onto Selena's call. Starscream nodded his head. Soundwave returned the nod and zeroed in on her location. "I did not expect a call after our quarrel." She did not have her phone. So how was she making this call?

"_Pshaw. We've spoken after worse fights._"

"True." He was pleased. Her sense of humor remained intact. Silent blips flickered on Soundwave's screen. The signal originated from Selena's residence. One signal. Hers. No one else. _So she isn't with the humans. _Starscream stated with a hint of relief. _I wonder what she has been up to. _"How, precisely, are you communicating with me?"

"_Remember when you and Megatron first contacted me? Through my computer?_"

"Ah. Yes." Starscream hummed reminiscently. "I believe you threatened to sue us should a virus invade your personal device."

"_Good times! Good times!_" Selena giggled childishly.

Starscream's spark warmed blissfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Just making sure I didn't hurt your feelings. I know how sensitive you can be._"

"ME?!" He threw his head back in hearty laughter. "You must be suffering from a mental affliction! You are the hard one with the soft center! Or was I imagining the companions you possess?"

"_No I'm pretty sure you, Breakdown, and Knockout exist._"

Starscream put his hands to his hips, "Hardy har-har." His hips swung. "I mean the humans!"

"_The humans whom I have not seen since that day in the desert!_"

Starscream stepped back in astonishment. It was a simple assumption. But hearing it from her mouth. "You haven't?"

"_Surely by now you've allowed Soundwave to run a trace._" Starscream choked on his question. He hated how she could do that. "_Clearly you've already determined I'm alone._" Starscream slipped into shameful silence. His throat cleared nervously. "_I thought so. Just figured I should give you some closure. No doubt you've been curious of my whereabouts. Or who I've been with._"

"N-No. Not at all." His voice cracked.

Selena laughed menacingly, "_It's not polite to lie, Scream. And it's even less advisable to lie to me._"

"Right…" Starscream trailed off in a drone.

"_Rest assured I've been alone, with my thoughts, and have been a very good girl._" She purred.

Starscream's head filled with a haze. "When-AHEM-when are you returning?"

"_I'll come back on Monday. Refreshed, revitalized, and ready to deal with you and the others._"

"Then I will leave our conversation for that time. I expect you bright and early."

"_Yes sir, Lord Starscream, sir. Take care of my phone until then. Tootles._" With that the call came to an end. Soundwave detached the phone and returned it to Starscream.

"If Selena truly were a traitor, and she chose Bot over Con, not even Unicron himself would be able to stop her." Soundwave tilted his head, rather confused by the remark. "All these concerns about her loyalty are unnecessary." He turned his back to the Con. "Selena will return to us as she always does. Allow her to fulfill her _weekend _desire." He sauntered to the controls, hands behind his back. Soundwave studied the Commander incredulously. Where the confidence in Selena flourished was beyond even his knowledge. "Return to your post. Continue operation as planned." Starscream ordered. Without a word - as per usual - Soundwave bowed his head and excused himself, leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts. "Even if I were to deploy the entire Decepticon army upon her, no one could stop her. Not even me." He gazed down to his palm, transfixed in the little device still in his palm. He could still feel the tiny device slamming into his chest. Such a tiny girl. Yet the force behind her makes titans tremble. Starscream closed his fingers around the phone. A warm smile graced his lips. "We'd all be scrap before we launched a shot."

**ALRIGHT! GOD! I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! I'll upload more chapters.**


	22. Story of Old

**Story of Old**

**Continuing on**

A twelve pack of Cactus Cooler was placed in the middle of the coffee table. Rafael put a plate of s'mores beside the pack. Selena meandered from the door with a freshly ordered large pepperoni pizza. Rafael laughed impishly, throwing himself onto a chair. "Miko and Jack are going to be upset when they hear about this."

Selena nestled herself on the couch, putting the pizza down. "They'll forgive us. Especially if we decide to save them a few pieces." She assured him nonchalantly.

"Why didn't we invite them again?" Rafael asked, putting two slices of hawaiian on his paper plate.

"Because witnesses will need to be silenced." Selena stated sternly. Raf froze mid-grasp of a cooler. He stared fretfully. "KIDDING!" Selena rocked back and forth, laughing hysterically. Rafael practically dropped to the floor like a weight. That pokerface! A weapon of mass mental destruction! "June needs Jack at home to paint their dining room. And Miko's doing a little _editing _on her project."

"I tremble at the thought." He amassed his stockpile of the heart attack special to the chair.

"Speaking of projects…" Selena trailed off, opening a cooler.

"All I need to do is give it a title." Rafael quickly dismissed. "Now! Story! Tell it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Selena bit into a pizza, debating where to begin her tale. "Prologue or jump into a story?" She muffled past food.

"Prologue."

Selena swallowed. "Okay…" She took a quick sip of her cooler. Her mind regressed into the days of old. The days of pure happiness. Rafael leaned in on his seat. A s'more in his mouth, being blankly nibble upon. "Magtora." The names rolled off her tongue like a pleasant taste. One she missed and had not tasted for many years. Her buds exploded with joy. "A world not even the realm of dreams could conjure. Lush, vast, mountainous, landscape covering the entire planet. Two suns and two moons spanned an hour apart. Towers touching the skies, scaled by vines and greenery. Homes, shops, and other buildings built like your homes but able to withstand all manner of catastrophe. Pure blue oceans, water clear as glass, waves rolling smoothly along and crashing to the shores with a pleasant hiss. In many ways Magtora was earth. But in many ways it was advanced."

"How so?" Rafael asked, a little insulted.

"Little things here and there. No single area was more urban than rural or vice versa. It was even. Our air was cleaner. Our people healthier. The economy was sound. As for politics," She shrugged and leaned back with a s'more in hand, "That's the only evil which transcends time and space."

Rafael bobbed his head. "Sounded nice."

"It had its problems. Like all worlds. But my friends and I managed to put it behind us and enjoy life."

"Sounds like what Jack, Miko, and I do." Rafael bit into his pizza, swallowing rigidly. "What did you guys do?"

"Hung out, had fun, stuff like that." Her hands subconsciously touched her hat. "Every now and then we'd have adventures so outrageous we thought them written in a script. Our last adventure contradicted my notions of what's possible and what isn't?"

* * *

><p><em>((It was a month before my planet met its end. And before I completely shaved my head. Arikai and Xansa heard a new academy was going to be constructed in the Har-Liin District. Har-Liin was an industrial port neighborhood. Built right along the ocean. Academies were built across the world for the purpose of instructing and guiding young Magneetians. Ensuring our grasp on our powers was firm, unwavering, and forever engraving the responsibility attached to our powers into our consciences. In reality there was no force more dangerous than a surging Magneetian. Since planets have a natural magnetic pull, its said our powers could rupture and rend it asunder. <em>

_Arikai and Xansa's mother was the head of the Magneetian Instructors. Highly respected individuals - fifth or tenth generation in history - charged with the duty of training and guiding Magneetians who possessed the Kinetic ability, and safeguarding those who didn't. Magneetians - kinetic or otherwise - who proved themselves moved up in the world. Military, vanguard, security - you name it. Others lived simpler lives. Teachers for the non-kinetic, shopkeepers. It was a diverse race. But we all had the same goal. The preservation of our planet._

_But I digress. Maliina - Aari and Xan's mother - was asked to give her approval of the construction progress. So naturally she was called away. But that didn't matter to us. What we cared about was what the new school was being built upon. History told us there used to be a series of underground labs where scientists would try to siphon the magnetic kinetic energy from the Kinetics and try to put it into a Non-Kinetic. The Academy was being built right over where one of those labs were said to be. The construction was approved because the land was deemed safe and any and all underground structures could be used for the school. But strange happenings transpired. _

_Normally I don't believe in the supernatural or other worldly. Ironic. Given our abilities were beyond the scope of possibility themselves. Lately at the sight workers were severely injured, killed, narrowly evaded danger, or were victims of strange accidents. Their tools stopped working. Platforms or beams they balanced on would pull right out from under them. One Kinetic's powers were counteracted. Nails he was putting in rebound right back. Missed. A Non-Kinetic lost his hand. His chainsaw flipped. Two workers were impaled by pipes. Normally none would turn a head. Accidents like these were a dime a dozen. But the last two gained attention. Why? Powers or not, physics proves its impossible to fall any other way besides down. The beams which impaled the two workers flew from plots in the ground and pierced them through and through. Not only that, but the ends were gnarled to a fine point. _

_Oddly and conveniently enough, the incidents happened close to dusk hour and continued throughout the night until sunrise. Construction was halted near dusk after that. Even day constructions stopped due to foreseeable accidents. An investigation was launched. After a week no leads presented themselves. Not that many Enforcemen delved deep enough to find any. They were spooked by the stories. Even more so by scouts they've sent who haven't returned. Maliina started to grow aggravated. But there was nothing she could really do. Which is where the five of us came in. On a neat transport called the Hover Tram.))_

_(^*^)_

_The Hover Tram soared over the vast blue ocean. The sky so clear and bright. The rippling waves glittered in the in the setting sunlights. The stainless iron district of Harliin was just minutes away. The tips of the towers could be seen just beyond the horizon of the water. _

_(^*^)_

_((Now we weren't some secret task force hired on by our people's government. We were just five adolescents, top in our class, trying to live our lives to fullest. However we were famous around the neighborhood for our various 'Odd Job' Inquiries. Some people called us Bounty HUnters. Others thought us to be Profiteers. Whatever you labeled us, we obtained a pretty sum of capital. Together we collected maybe...1,000 Grecks. Which is equal to 1,000 dollars in human currency. This time we were hired by the Instructors. They were offering us 500 Grecks to acquire answers. Answers which will give grieving families closure. An extra 200 would be added if we discovered a culprit.))_

_(^*^)_

"_So let me see if I've got this right!" Denora fumed. A vein pulsed in the side of her head. "The construction on the academy is halted. People are dying and getting hurt at the sight. AND WE'RE BEING CALLED IN TO INVESTIGATE?" Arikai and Xansa, sitting beside her, plugged their ears. "_

"_Our ETA is fifteen minutes. Let's review and conduct a strategy." Hakudo opened the folder of their active case. Bios on the injured persons and other incident reports present. "The project on the new Academy began six months ago. A month in workers stated their equipment malfunctioned, one even claimed his powers were working against him."_

_Arikai took the folder, taking over explanations. "Despite the circumstances, the workers made some progress and managed to get the outer construction of the ground floors finished. But when they tried for the second, the beams would give way and regress their work by a week or so."_

_Tsulena - who is known now as Selena - took the file next. "Support beams are the least of the worries. We've had floorboards break and people fall through, two kinetics were nearly crushed by a Demolition ball. But stranger still…" She showed a photo of two kinetics impaled, "Two were impaled by sharpened pipes that launched SIDEWAYS."_

_Xansa and Denora's eyes flew wide. "That's impossible." Xansa declared firmly. "Unless a kinetic killed them, it is - defined by the laws of gravity and physics - impossible for things to fall any way but down."_

"_How do we know kinetics didn't kill them?" Denora challenged. As a kinetic, she felt no call for reservation in her proclamation. "It wouldn't be the first time."_

"_True." Hakudo agreed with her, being a victim of kinetic abuse. Those with the Magnetic Talent were called Kinetics. Obviously. Those without were Non-Kinetic. Obviously again. Kinetic's believed themselves the cream of the crop. Head of the race. So their arrogance led to issues. Years upon decades upon centuries of issues. Often times it was with their fellow kinetics. "There could be foul play involved. Or perhaps a third party no one's seen."_

"_Sounds logical." Arikai remarked, tapping her chin. "The same could be said for the other incidents. Do we know if the land has any...historical significance?"_

_Xansa lifted a hand, gaining the attention of his friends, "The most historical event I recall is a warehouse collapsing."_

"_That aside, nothing links these events other than...jocular incidents." Hakudo declared irately. _

"_These are not 'jocular incidents.'" Denora hissed, urging Hakudo to tread carefully with his words. Rage flared in her eyes. "These incidents are heinous and malicious. Deaths, near deaths, severe injuries, and other incidents are occurring and someone's laughing at them."_

"_Calm down, Nora." Selena pleaded firmly._

"_No I will not calm down! You of all people understand this, Lena, I hate cowards! And these Visbohj behind this are as cowardly as they get."_

"_AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE!" Selena barked back. Denora was startled into silence. "We weren't just asked to do this job because we turned down the money offer! We were hired because we aren't easily deterred."_

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! BACK UP!" Rafael needed to put his drink down. His fingers were loosening from the force of his dumbstruck. "You turned down a 700 dollar reward?! Why?"<p>

Selena took a quick bite of pizza and swallowed the not entirely chewed piece. "Not only did Aari not want to tax her own mother, but the rest of us didn't feel right asking her for money. Friends of her friends husband's and wives were hurt during this construction. Not to mention the set back these incidents caused put the project behind. Asking for money they could be using for supplies wouldn't be morally just."

"Hmph!" Rafael wiped marshmallow from his lip. "Hearing about morals from you is a little funny." He dodged his head, evading a flying balled up napkin.

"Shut up! I was different back then! I wasn't tainted by death or the pretty words of a silver tongued Decepticon with a snake's hiss."

Rafael raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll give you that." He laughed. "Keep going! What happened next?"

"Well…" Selena popped open her fourth can. Rafael his fifth. "When we arrived at the Har-liin district - needless to say - there was...an uneasiness about it."

* * *

><p><em>((As mentioned before, the Har-Liin district was more machine and mechanical than anything else. The roads were steel, buildings iron, the whole nine yards. We even had lamps made of adamantium.. There were a number of places on Magtora just like it. Believe it or not they kept the ecosystem in balance. DIGRESSING!<em>

_The new academy was being built closest to the water. As were a few other new structures. So much of the land was leveled. However…Har-Liin is like New York. Always bustling, hustling, and filled with noise. Never quiet. Har-Liin, that day, was more silent than a graveyard during the Masque Festival. Halloween on Magtora. Not a single person was seen or heard for miles. As if a quarantine shield had been placed. The situation was more serious than we originally thought.))_

_(^*^)_

_As expected, the first ground of the new academy was built. An Octagon shaped structure. Three more floors - similar in shape but smaller in size - were to be built atop it. Other additions to the top were still pending._

"_HEY! YOU KIDS!" A dark skinned man with cornrow hair in a ponytail darted towards them. "You can't be here!" His sword long batons beat against his grey trousers. Knee high boots clopping on the metal flooring. "This area is off limits!"_

"_Please forgive us, Evvasoh." __**(**__Officer__**) **__Hakudo bowed with a sweep of a hand. He opened the folder and handed him a certificate. "We've been sent here to investigate the tragedies which occurred earlier this year." The Evvasoh studied the certification. Seal of the Instructors branded the decorative piece of paper made it official. "Forgive us for not issuing contact before our arrival."_

"_Think nothing of it." The Evvasoh handed the certification back. "Forgive me for my abrasive response. It's so many young and old have been injured at this site-"_

_Arikai raised a hand, bringing the Evvasoh's yammering to a halt. "Your concern is much appreciated."_

"_Right." He nodded. "I must admit. Your appearances are rather...prime. Are you sure you're investigators?"_

"_We get that a lot and yes." Denora answered proudly. She buried her hands into his back, moving him along, "Now if you don't mind, we youngsters have a lot of work to do. Go get some Doe-Holes, Co-Fee, and take a few hours to yourself." She shoved him away. "Goodbye, now!" _

"_Must you be so brutish with people?" Selena scolded. _

"_Well excuse me for wanting to get this started so I can get back to my life!" Selena rolled her eyes. "Can we please investigate now? I have a date!"_

"_There ya go." Xansa snapped his fingers._

"_What? Tsulena's not the only one entitled to a perfect life and a perfect man."_

"_See." Hakudo purred, wrapping his arms around her waist. The heat rose to Selena's cheeks. "She believes me perfect."_

_Selena elbowed his side. Hakudo grunted in pain. "She doesn't know you like I do." She growled. Hakudo laughing charmingly. Selena rolled her eyes. "So how do we proceed?" _

_Arikai peered out to the horizon. The second sun was beginning to set. The blue sky started to develope a shade of grey fading into orange. The Navy hue just behind it. "Well we're here at the proper time. Let's do a quick sweep. Pretend that we're working, see if something stirs."_

"_Alright." The four agreed. _

_Selena and Denora took flight to the still in construction second floor. Hakudo, Xansa, and Arikai picked up discarded scrap metal and tools and started tinkering._

* * *

><p>"We banged things, took things apart, put them back together, moved stuff around, and even went so far as to read the blueprints and add on to the second floor. Nothing happened!" Selena stressed with noteable irritation. Obviously the exertion of that day pulsated fiercely. "We went at it for...maybe...an hour. Well until the stars and moon were out. NOTHING happened!" She bit into her third slice of pizza. Rafael had his fifth s'more.<p>

"Then that means it was human-ER-Magneetian interference." Rafael concluded.

"That's what we thought too. We thought, since the workers were scared off, that whoever caused problems stopped when they did." The cheese came off her pizza, staining her chin with sauce. "Baht…" She chewed the excess cheese off, replacing it back to the slice, "Summing id hae-in." She muffled through food. A quick swallow and she spoke clearly. "More accurately, it came from the gap in the center."

* * *

><p><em>Denora hovered over the center of the octagonal building. The gaping courtyard just below her was riddled with tools and, what are the dead remains of, dead potted plants. She levitated a large beam along, making barbaric noises like a crazy worker. It worried her friends. As Denora cackled maniacally, a shadow shifted out of the corner of her eye. "Hm?" She glanced down into the octagonal gap. A pair of glowing white lights shown through a figure. "What?" She put the beam down and narrowed her line of sight to the figure. The two moons aside, it was too dark to see who it was. Maybe a squatter. <em>

_(^*^)_

_((Yes. Magtora had squatters. Numerous after the civil war that took place. But that's another story.)) _

_(^*^)_

_HELLO!" She called to the figure. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?" The figure turned and wandered away. "WAIT!" Denora dove into the gap. But when she touched down, the figure was gone. No sign or trace it was ever there. Denora knelt to the dead yet soft grass. No foot prints. Or disturbances in the grass. Could the person have been hovering?_

_The barely in production courtyard was relatively large. Obviously going to be accessible to those attending. But right now...it wasn't. Outlines for the placement of accessways were drawn. But there were no doors. No gaps. Not even so much as a hole. And if the person was a kinetic, the bending metal would have shrieked shrilly. So where did the person go? Denora began to feel as if she had lost her senses. But she knew she saw someone! Their eyes- "WAIT!" Denora stopped herself. "The eyes...they were...white…"_

"_Denora!" Selena flew to her, hovering a foot above her. "What's wrong? I heard you screaming?"_

"_There was someone down here!" Denora assured her, pleading for Selena to believe her. She didn't want to be insane. Or seen as insane. "THEY...THEY…" She panted hysterically. She knows she saw someone! Denora peered around, still trying to ascertain where the Magneetian went. It wasn't possible. There wasn't - by any means - a way for it to leave. Not without flying past Denora. Well it had to have been flying. Hovering at least. No footprints. "He/she...disappeared…" She trailed off in awe._

_Selena's one brow shot up skeptically. A person disappeared. That's ridiculous. Ironic. Given most races considered magnetic telekinetic abilities ridiculous. She scanned the area from her place, looking for the person Denora spoke of. Selena wouldn't disregard her friend's words without first studying the lay of the land. Especially since - though eccentric and random - Denora didn't make up stories this outlandish. However…_

"_Are you sure, Denora?" Selena asked tenderly, not wanting to sound incredulous. "I mean...it is late. Are you sure-"_

"_I'M SURE! THE EYES WERE WHITE! I SAW THEM! THEY WERE GLOWING!" Selena's eyes flared open in disbelief and fear. 'White?' Her voice trembled mentally. _

* * *

><p>Rafael returned from the fridge with a bucket of cookie dough-cookies and cream mixed icecream, and chocolate sauce. "Is white a bad color for Magneetians?"<p>

"Depends on the Magneetian." Selena meandered behind him with bowls. "Kinetic or not, a Magneetian's eyes glow the same color as their born eye color. But white is a color for when…" How could she put this gently? "Think Aang going into the Avatar State."

Rafael froze putting the icecream bucket on the table. "You guys go nuts and start bending everything in sight."

Selena shrugged. "You're half right." Rafael blinked in shock. Half right? "A magneetian's eyes turn white for two reasons. One: they're dying and their eyes are fading. And two: when they've reached their breaking point." She put the bowls down, grabbed the scooper, and went for some ice cream. "Neither were the case. No dried blood, dead bodies, and there certainly weren't any Magneetian's gone mad. You'd be able to tell. Power in power waves would be flushing everywhere, damaging or destroying everything."

"So then…" Rafael trailed off, accepting his bowl of ice cream, "That would mean…" He gasped like a crazed fan. Selena bobbed her head stiffly, confirming the raging theories in his child like mind, "YOU SAW A GHOST!"

Selena grunted, erecting a finger, "DENORA saw a ghost. I didn't see anything. Yet."

"YET!" Rafael almost dropped his bowl of ice cream from the excitement. "MEANING YOU SAW ONE?"

Selena laughed in charm of his steadily rising childish curiosity. "You're getting ahead of the story!"

_RING-RING-RING! _Rafael's phone blared. _RING-RING-RING! _"AW C'MON!" He flipped his phone open. It was Miko. "Great! Now what?" He fumed, answering the phone angrily. "Hello!" Selena flinched at his irritation. Rafael could be scary when he's upset. "Miko! I told you! Cut and paste where you want the clips - every few seconds if you want, then put the music before and after where you want it to play out."

"I think this is where I straighten up my room." Selena silently excused herself. She closed her door. Rafael could still be heard shouting at Miko. "Haa…" She sighed dismally. "Those kids-" _Beep-beep-beep! _Her computer alerted. Selena raised a brow. _Beep-beep-beep! _Moving the mouse, the Sgt. Frog characters screensaver disappeared. It was an incoming call. From… "Breakdown?" She answered the call. A live feed of Breakdown appeared. He seemed out of breath. "Hey, Breakdown. What's up?"

"_THANK, PRIMUS I REACHED YOU! TELL ME YOU'RE COMING BACK TODAY!_"

Selena was taken aback. She didn't think Breakdown knew how to hyperventilate. "No...not till Monday." Wrong answer. Breakdown broke a trooper in blind rage. "WHY?" She gasped. Then laughed weakly, "Are Starscream and Knockout arguing again?"

"_WORSE_!" Breakdown peered around, ensuring his solitude. He leaned in and whispered, "_They're duking it out all throughout the ship_." _BAM! _Breakdown winced. _CRASH! _The camera shook. _SLAM! _Something fell in the background.

"_Is that truly all you have to muster, dear doctor?_" Starscream mocked maliciously. Selena weaved around, trying to see him. "_Perhaps I should have only summoned Breakdown and left you for scrap somewhere!_" There was a shrill SCREECH of metal against metal. Knockout stumbled back in view of the feed. A foot shaped indentation in his chassis. Selena stifled a gasp under her hands.

"_HA! Without me this entire ship of troops would be one with the Allspark under your rule! Had I not treated them!_"

"_SUCH FOLLY! RAH!" _Starscream stormed on camera. Selena, unable to look away, moved in with eager anticipation. It was better than cable. "_There are five troopers on this ship ten times more qualified than you. I merely hired you on for the sake of expedition!_"

Knockout got in his face, "_Oh really?_"

"_Yeah, really!_" Starscream's chest pressed to his, emphasising his height superiority.

Knockout shoved Starscream with his chest, "_OH REALLY?_"

Starscream shoved back, "_YEAH REALLY!_"

"_THEN ALLOW ME TO TREAT THAT CASE OF 'RUNNING MOUTH!'_" His hand switched to the saw blade. "_EXPEDIENTLY!_" Selena's entire body just slacked. Her face aghast in petrified shock.

"_I WELCOME YOU TO TRY, HASBEEN!_" Starscream lunged and tackled Knockout off camera. Selena cried out, astonished it came to this.

Breakdown chewed on his fingers nervously. "_PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! COME BACK!_"

"How did this happen?"

"_I don't know! Knockout said something about Starscream's heels, then Starscream insulted his finish, and then-_"

"_YAAAH!_" _CRASH! _

"_That._"

"Wish I could help." She quieted her tone, assuring Rafael was still on the phone. "But unfortunately my job doesn't entail babysitting or refereeing. Besides I have a prior engagement. My pillow!"

"_BUT-_"

"Bye-Bye!" She ended the call immediately. "Oh boy! He'll get back at me full force."

* * *

><p>"GRR!" Breakdown clenched a vengeful fist. "I'm going to make that girl pay full force."<p>

"HEE-YAH!"

"AAHH!" Starscream flew, crashing face first into the wall. His left wing was bent.

Knockout dusted his hands boastfully. "That went more swiftly than I thought."

"Oh did it." Starscream waved a tire mockingly. Breakdown's eyes widened in horror. Knockout blinked confusedly, then reached a hand behind his back. His mouth fell. Starscream chuckled. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'm sure you can reattach it."

"YOU-MALICIOUS-DUPLICITOUS-CAD!" Knockout lunged, ramming Starscream into the wall.

Breakdown slapped a palm to his face. "This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Selena ran her fingers through her hair, entangling them in the locks, "I don't know who'll kill me first. Those kids or the Cons." She got up and went back to the living room. Rafael was sprawled out on the couch, a second bowl of ice cream on his stomach. Stacked with whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, and a cherry. "Miko drives you mad?" She swiped her finger over the whipped cream and tasted it.<p>

"To the point I feel like the hatter or hare." He moaned exhaustedly. "I swear she can be both smart and…"

"Ditzy?"

"For a kind term, yes."

Selena laughed softly, sitting by his feet. "What can ya do? Life would be boring if she weren't there."

"True. It'd be quiet, but it'd be a boring quiet."

"True again."

"Anyway…" Rafael flipped forward, folding his legs with the ice cream in the center of his legs, "On with the story. What happened next?"

"Impatient much?" Rafael shrugged his hands. Selena rolled her eyes, popped a cherry in her mouth, and recalled where she left off. "After Denora ranted and raved to us about what she saw, Hakudo and Arikai decided it'd be best if we called it a night. We found a hotel to stay in until our job is finished. Denora demanded Aari and I stay with her. Which suited Haku and Xan just fine. They needed some guy time."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"The rest of us did. But Denora was so rankled by what she saw, she demanded we go back and try to find it."

"Did you?"

"We had to. Otherwise Denora would never let us get back to sleep. And it was right on the dot for midnight. We were ready to drop."

* * *

><p><em>((We went back to the Academy, running on three energy boosting drinks, and gathered at the front entrance. We decided to take a different approach to this. Rather than cause noise or pretend to renovate, we were going to tackle this from to sides. Hakudo and I went into the center courtyard, while Arikai, Xansa, and Denora went through the front. And believe me when I say the building is much bigger than described. A good mile of rooms and halls stood between the courtyard and the world outside it. So you can imagine we had a fun time looking for each other.))<em>

_(^*^)_

_Denora, Xansa, and Arikai entered the front double doors. They entered into a relatively large security room. Four detectors for dangerous objects stood in their path. Conveyer belts for personal items. Like earth's legal buildings or airports. When they entered a second set of doors, the three were brought to the middle of three large hallways. One ahead and two going left or right. Offices - such as Counseling , meeting and briefing rooms, video surveillance and video project rooms, and so forth - lined the walls a ways. Further inside were likely the classrooms and archive library. _

"_Now you said you saw the figure in the courtyard?" Xansa asked, a hint a doubt in his tone. _

"_Yeah. It went RIGHT THROUGH the wall. Not even so much as a wrinkle in the surface."_

"_I can agree kinetics are capable of amazing things," Arikai began offhand, being a non-kinetic and all, "But I doubt even you or Tsulena could open a wall without disturbing it."_

"_I know what I saw...and didn't hear!" Denora hissed urgently. "That person went right through the wall! AND their eyes were glowing white!"_

_Xansa and Arikai exchanged doubtful expressions. But with little leads and less chances of sleep, they were obligated to investigate. Unbeknownst to them...a pair of pure white eyes glared from the doors behind them._

_(^*^)_

_Hakudo ran a hand over the wall Selena said Denora saw the person walk through. Regardless of being a non-kinetic, Hakudo was experienced in recognizing kinetic activity. That wall was clean. Maybe it was a trick wall? Hakudo tapped a finger to his vambrace on his forearms. The clasps melted away like ice in the sun, trickled into his palms. With a swift flick of his arms the liquid solidified into two long sickle swords. Tassels dangled from the rubber strapped hilts. In a firm stance he slashed the swords. Smooth, deep grazes appeared in the wall. The wall wasn't fake. Which meant Denora's mystery shadow couldn't have moved it and put it back. "And Denora was sure she saw something."_

"_Beyond sure." Selena replied, feeling a hand over the grass. "In fact she stated she was prepared to fill out a Nakdojj report." ((Witness report)) "She would have sworn in a Trial by Peers too."_

_Hakudo gaped in awe. "This is serious. She hates Trial by Peers."_

"_Which is why I cannot turn away without receiving a tainted conscience." _

"_Maybe not." Hakudo dusted his hands resignedly. "But I know I can." He waved, sauntering by her, "I'll see you back at the hotel."_

_Selena snagged his arm, yanking him back. "C'MON, HAKU! This is for Nora! Don't you want to help her so we can sleep?"_

"_I can sleep fine. You and Aari are the ones incapable of sleeping." _

"_PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" She hugged his arm to her chest. Hakudo grunted, cheeks blushing. Her soft chest straddling his arm. "Help me ease her overactive paranoia!" _

_Hakudo growled in the back of his throat. He strained his head the otherway, resisting the glazed puppy hound expression. The red deepened on his cheeks. "Why should I?" He croaked. "She's your childhood friend."_

_Selena clapped her hands and bowed her head pleadingly, "I will spend the night at your home for a week and be subjected to whatever playacting you wish."_

_Hakudo's expression beamed victoriously. "ANY thing?" He hummed. "As in...you will adhere to my most…" His tongue slid over his lips with a husky purr, "Burning desire?" Selena suddenly had the feeling she just dug her grave. He pinched her chin , wrapped an arm around her waist, and drew her in. Selena blushed madly. "I've always wished to see you play as a..." His hand moved lower on her back- _

* * *

><p>"NIET! NINE! NO! NUH-UH! SKIPPING AHEAD!"<p>

"AW! COME ON!" Rafael begged, shaking her arm vigorously. "WHAT DID HE WANT?"

"You're too young to hear things like this!"

"AW COME ON!"

"ON WITH THE STORY!" (Pulls scene slide down)

* * *

><p><em>A line drew on the darkside of the wall. It split and rolled apart. Selena and Hakudo in the entryway. Small light from the reflecting moon poured into the darkened space. Hakudo entered first. A matter of chivalry. The room was a large storage space. Shelves filled to the brim with wrapped up accomplishment trophies, the walls covered with cardboard boxes and rolled up wallpaper, and a manifest for times certain sectors should be completed. <em>

"_Goes without saying they are behind schedule." Hakudo remarked, studying the manifest. "At the rate they were working…" He huffed impressively, "The school would have opened three months before the intended time."_

"_Considering transferring?" Selena questioned, studying one of the trophies. _

"_Only if you come with me?" He countered huskily, throwing the schedule down._

"_And if I say I'm happy where I am now?" She challenged. She grabbed a roll of wallpaper. "What will you do then?" It was repeated tiles depicting an elongated road leading through a wasteland to a paradise. _

"_I would...allow you to do as you please." He declared strongly. Selena was a little taken aback by the remark. "I know you as well as your parents. You would never leave so long as friends remain. Not even for the man that you are," He licked his lips, running a hand through his long locks, "Madly in love with."_

"_Madly!?" She scoffed, sniggering. She tossed the wallpaper down, facing her soon to be Vow Mate. He smirked with a shrug of his hands, leaning against boxes. "I think with a ONE HUNDRED and NINETY Intelligence Quotient." She stressed, approaching him. " The term 'madly' implies my thought process is clouded, hindered, non-objective." Her hands to her hips she leaned in, getting in his face with half hearted aggravation. "If you know me as well as you claim, then you know better than that."_

"_That," He quickly kissed her nose," I do." He got up and opened the door leading into a cafetorium. "Come on. Let's search here."_

_Selena saluted. "Yes sir, leader, sir." Hakudo shook his head, chuckling. Selena laughed back, following him into the cafetorium. The bench tables were stacked to the wall. Trays on the foodline. The kitchen was in view of the lobby area. Students could watch as the food is prepared. A little assurance nothing is amiss with their food. "I'm not saying I wouldn't consider transferring. Depending on whether or not the facility is top notch and the education's standards are above what we currently attend. But I will not leave substandard for less."_

_Hakudo bobbed his head comprehensively. "Understood. Which is precisely what I knew you'd say." He smirked. "Which is also why I will not leave unless this facility meets my standards as well."_

"_Oh? You have standards now?"_

"_Of course I do. I only prefer women strong of will, independent of mind, and fair in judgement." He winked. _

_Selena rolled her eyes. "WAA! OOF!" She face planted into the ground. "Ow…" She groaned sickly. _

_Hakudo clapped his hands sardonically slow. "Bravo, Tsu-Tsu. Tripping over a flat surface takes true talent."_

"_I didn't trip over a flat surface! I tripped over…" She shuffled her foot, "Something." The toe of her boot tapped an indentation in the ground. Turning around she saw a slot in the ground. A dug in handle. Her knees rang out in pain. It hit hinges in ground. Four thin creases in a square. "Ooh. lookie. A door."_

"_Bravo." Hakudo helped her to her feet. He laughed at her frazzled state. Selena dusted her skirt off, growling in the back of her throat. He seemed to take an unnerving delight when she tripped over herself. Not that he didn't have his jocular moments. "Let's see where it leads, shall we?"_

_(^*^)_

_Figuring it would cover more, ground the trio split up. Arikai scouted the Obstacle Training Hall. The Gymnasium on the east side. Xansa searched the science and arithmetic center. Pretty much the entire west side. Denora headed north and investigated the classrooms. _

_(^*^)_

_Arikai took out an orb and tapped the top. A light as bright as the sun ignited and it hovered in the air. Casting it ahead, the Hall came into relatively good view. She was impressed. The Training Hall was HUGE! Much bigger than the building implied. A pool for building stamina, gymnastics and aerobics equipment to build flexibility, a little track to build cardio. She began to wondered if it were possible to transfer. The pool had her sold. It went down 20 feet. "Most impressive." They even had the Silver Quad-Winged Raven mascot painted on the walls. "I wonder if this place makes a decent tea."_

_A bone chilling moan reverberated from above. Arikai froze in mid-stride. She turned off the orb and tucked it away. She stood completely still. All seemed quiet. Too quiet. Could it have been the building settling. The moan howled again, vibrating the floor right under her feet. Arikai rolled her attention up to the unfinished beams. She slowed her breathing, steadied her body. The darkness cleared from her vision. The beams moaned frightfully. A closer observation. The beams were trembling. Inches of certain beams were uneven, and they were slipping half a centimeter each second. _

"_Tumd!" She hissed. Slowly she stepped back, making her way for the exit. Powder blue stencil wind curls materialized on the clasps on her biceps. She brought the wrist clamps close. The same design drew out. Two screws bounced on the ground by her foot. "Hm?" She shot her head up, then gasped in astonishment. On the beams directly above her was a formless shadow. No defining features. Only glazed, glowing white eyes. "By the gods…" She breathed in horror. Her heart nearly stopped. Denora was right. _

"_Rcuj...fxomohj…" (R-cuhj-fee-o-mohj) A snarling, hiss, rasped. Arikai's eyes widened. Chills summoned bumps to Arikai's skin. The figure vanished into the shadows._

_At that moment the entire ceiling moaned like a roar of lions in the distance. It quaked and trembled. The beams began to come loose. Screws sprinkled to the ground like raindrops. Arikai flinched, staggering back. The screws pelted her in the head. A beam broke loose and impaled the ground, missing Arikai by a foot. "MAGNUS'S BEARD!" She cursed. Planks of wood, scraps of metal, and screws flooded the pool. The bleachers broke away from the wall, tearing the mats and flooring asunder like hoes churning dirts. The entire gym was falling to pieces. Two more beams broke. The prongs restraining them popping off plummeting directly for her. _

_Arikai narrowed her eyes. Her feet spanned, fortifying her stance. She extended her arms above her head and crossed her wrists. The bands touching. Tiny blue sparks falring. The beams were five feet away. "Now!" A light grey glow filled her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes. Fanned her arms elegantly apart. The bands struck like flint rocks. The beams connected hard with a glossy surface. White cracks tainting the purity. A glazed aurora shield beaming in the darkness. Splintering cracks shown in the shield. Then they toppled over like cut trees. Three more beams fell one after the other. Arikai dodged the first. The second she stepped to the side. The third she extended a fair hand to the ceiling and pirouetted. The cape of her short wafted in the spin. A spiral shield materialized over her. The beam crashed dead center, and toppled like the others. _

_The shadow from before suddenly appeared behind her. Shadowy arms extended out of the hue. Emaciated, long, bony fingers reached for her neck. "Rcujfxomohj..." Nauseating steam hissed past gapped teeth. Arikai ducked and whipped an arm and leg around. A razor sharp crescent shield sliced right through the hue. "AAAAHHHHH!" A shrill cry howled. The arms thrown in the air in misery. Arikai watched the shadow in awe and fright as it melted into the ground, disappearing into the cracks._

_As the new found silence set in, the air became less thick. The room lightened in itself. Arikai exhaled heavily in relief. She sat on her knees for a moment, allowing her nerves to calm. "I guess she wasn't crazy." She admitted to herself. She tapped her wristbands twice. The power shutdown. The same for the bicep bands. Arikai put a hand to her throbbing her. A menacing haze clouding her thoughts. It was difficult to discern whether or not what just occurred was a dream or reality. It all happened so quickly. "Blasphemer…" She rumbled out of nowhere. The word the figure spoke. It's translation is desecrater or blasphemer. "What did she mean by that?"_

_(^*^)_

_Denora entered into one of the classrooms. More like a seminar room. Three rows of desks stretching several feet across the room, rising on a slope, and an open area for the instructor, and a Intelligent Blackboard. ((Think of a giant Ipad stretched across a wall and can be written on with a special pen. Wifi access included.)) Judging from the virtual shades on the desks and the subject of books, she was in the Geo Eco Room. ((What you would call Geology. Or earth science.)) A science class yes. But more geared to the planet. The science sector was for Chemical study, Biology, Anatomy, or Projects for fairs. _

"_This is amazing!"Denora marveled. She floated to the ceiling. She ran her hands over the ceiling. Not plaster. Not paint. But marble!As were the floors. The desks. Carved from wood from Eepackha Trees only found in the Central Zone. ((The rainforest, jungle, and woodsy area.)) The carpet! Egh. Just typical carpet bought at the store. So were the chairs. But everything else was fabulous! She sat on one of the desks. "Maybe I should consider moving here." She sniggered._

'_RINGA-DINGA-TING-TING!' Denora jumped at the blaring alarm. She scrambled her hands over her backs. Her fingers entangled in the chain but quickly got hand grasped a hard object and removed it from her pocket. In her fingers were two small, transparent red devices shaped similarly to a boomerangs. A rainbow of lights flickered in sync with the blaring ringing. Denora clipped the devices to her ear. The V tip to the lobe. A transparent red visor stretched across her eyes from ear to ear. A mouthpiece extended from the left ear. An image of Arikai popped up on the left as well. Denora tapped the left ear, answering the call. "Scare me half to death, why dontcha." _

"_-Sorry! Just calling to tell you I believe you.-"_

_Denora's eyes widened in shock. "Say wuh?"_

_Arikai laughed at her on the other end. "-Yes! Yes! Shocking though it may be, circumstances forced me to rethink my notions of impossibility. Your SHADOW just dropped the entire gym on my head.-"_

"_HE-SHE-DID? Are you okay? Did you use your Aurora Brace?" She panicked._

"_-Yes, yes, and yes! Relax! I'm fine Denni.-" Denora released a sigh of relief. Arikai is more than capable of handling herself. But Denora can't help worrying. "-Listen. I'm going to go look for Xan. Do you need any back up?-"_

"_Not at the moment. Go for Xan. I'll catch up when I'm done here."_

"_-Alright. Be careful.-"_

"_You too." Denora tapped the ear pieces. The visor retracted and she tucked them back into her pocket. "So then I wasn't crazy."_

"_Rcujfxomohj…" Denora's blood turned to ice. Her feet rooted to their spot. Knees knocking. "Rcujfxomohj…" Stiffly she twisted back. Her eyes squeezed closed. "Rcujfxomohj…" _

_Denora poked an eye open. Shadow engulfed, gnarly face glowered inches in front of her. "AAHHH!" Denora darted back into a wall. An emaciated, hunched, body hued in wafting shadow cackling with a raspy snarl. "AAAHHH!" He screamed echoed out of the room and into the halls. _

_(^*^)_

_Arikai found Xan exiting a corridor leading to the science classrooms. Yellow spots stained his hands. His explanation was...the chemicals were at an imbalance in the boxes and he fixed them. The ending result: the yellow spots. _

"_Honestly!" Arikai hissed. Xan scratched his cheek bashfully. "You have no self control in the least."_

_Xan dropped his head shamefully, pressing his fingers together woefully. "I am ashamed." He declared dismally. "But it was too good to pass up, sis! Just the-the purity of the chemicals, the feel of the beakers, the quality of equipment!" He swooned in stride, cheeks flushing bright pink. "I would move in here. CHANGE THAT! I'd marry this place!" Tingles tickled his whole body. The anticipation was exciting._

_Arikai rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. The younger brother. A genius in himself as well as a impish boy. Curiosity was his absolute weakness. Hands unable to not touch or tinker. The trouble those hands have gotten him into is incalculable. But what can she do? He was the younger brother. It's his job to be a pest and bother. And, as expected, she still loves him. Especially his sense of taste. His eye for standard quality was impeccable. The fact that a simple mishap impressed him fascinated her. There might be hope for the new academy._

"_AAHHHH!" A srhill scream flooded the halls. Arikai and Xansa stopped in their tracks, looking around for the source of the scream. _

"_Was that from the thing you said you saw?" Xansa's voice trembled out of panic._

"_I don't think so…" Arikai knit her brow, recalling the sound of the scream. "I'd know that scream anywhere."_

"_HEEELLLLP!"_

"_DENORA!" She cried._

"_THIS WAY!" Xansa led the way down another hallway._

_Arikai sprinted right behind her brother. Her full attention on the hall separating them from rescuing their friend. Suddenly a pressure gripped her ankle. "AAHH!" She hit the ground with a painful thud. _

"_AARI! HUH?" Xansa recoiled fretfully. _

_Arikai groaned painfully. Her chin throbbing. She reared her attention, wondering what tripped her. A dark mist coated her ankle and foot. "WHAT THE XOCC?" (EE-AHK = Hell) She cringed. The mist sprouted from the floor. It was shaped like a hand. A firm grasp on Arikai's ankle. The wrist rippled smoothly, like the floor fed it its form. The circulation in Arikai's foot constricted. The feeling in her foot diminished. The muscles numbed. Her foot felt inflated like a balloon. Arikai tugged at her foot. she couldn't budge it. The hand got tighter. "EGH…" She cringed. Suddenly the hand tugged and darted the opposite way down the hall. "YAH!" She dug her nails into the floor. "XANSA!"A shrill screech resounded off the high ceiling. Drag marks in the flooring. _

"_AARI!" Xansa sprinted after his sister. The distance between them gradually increasing._

_The hand sharply rounded a corner. Arikai grabbed the corner. Her finger dug in firmly. "HELP ME, XAN!" Xan dove for his sister's reaching hand. She reached. He glided across the ground. The phantom hand pulled. "AH!" Her grip slipped. Xan's gripped the air, brushing Arikai's fingertips._

"_AARI!" He cried desperately. His sister being dragged toward the darkness._

"_XAN!" Droplet's of tears trailed the floor. _

"_GRR!" A dark grey glow filled his eyes. He sprouted to his feet and pursued after his sister. "HOLD ON!" He glided his fingers over the studded belt. The buckle broke neatly in half. The leather snapped in the back. Xansa grasped the ends and pulled the halves apart, squeezing them in his palm. The two halves of the belt twisted and melded together, swallowing the steel studs. Like heated to cooled clay, handguns formed in his palms. The clip and barrel loaded to the max. _

_The grate of a vent dropped from the ceiling. A long stream of shadow slithered out and connected to the disembodied hand. "No…" It curled up and reeled Arikai to the vent. "XANSA!" She grabbed hold of a fountain._

"_HOLD STILL!" Xansa stopped and aimed. The arm in his line of fire. It pulled harder. Arikai's grip loosened around the fountain. Xan shot twice. The pops of the barrel echoed ear piercingly loud, making him and Arikai's flinch. Two stud tack bullets, sharpened points, ripped through the misty arm, piercing the wall behind. Two chunks torn from the arm. It wriggled uncontrollably. Strength waning. The hand still had Arikai's ankle. It continued to pull. Xansa shot two more times. The bullets pierced the middle of the arm. The arm broke apart. The hand finally let go. Arikai dropped hard. The mist hand wriggled on the ground. A regular worm tormented in the sun. Xan ran in front of her protectively. The hand crawled toward them. Xan shot at it four, five, six times. The bullets went right through it like it was air, but clearly he wounded it. Eventually the hand vanished into thin air. The darkness lightened in the hallway. The hovering tension cleared. Xansa and Arikai released well deserved breaths of relief. "That was fun." He wheezed._

"_Like heart failure."_

"_Yeah, ha-ha…" He weakly laughed, massaging his head._

"_Wait?" Arikai tapped her chin. "Wasn't there something we had to do?"_

_A series of question marks circled Xansa's head. "There was?" He and his sister thought for a moment. They were running the other direction. But for what reason? _

'_DING!' "DENORA!" They screamed and bolted._

_(^*^)_

_Denora whirled into the air. Her back pressed to the crook of the ceiling and wall. Petrified to her place she gawked to the ground in horror. An emaciated shadow - dark hued body wafting like fanned flames - hunched over like a feral cat prepared to strike. Pointed horns and ears protruding past the hue. White eyes beaming hungrily. A demonic grin unzipped ear to ear. Razor sharp teeth shown in a crimson red mouth. A raspy chuckle rumbled from the nonexistent throat. Denora grimaced. The laugh more like a growl weighing on her panicked heart. The shadow stalked a slender hand forward. A flash of a pulse washed over the ground and up the desks. Denora's body jolted at the pressure. Chairs floated into the air from behind their desks. The desk for the instructor ascended along with the chair. They gathered to the shadow, orbiting around, prepared for an attack. The legs and screws were ripped from their places. The wooden desk and plastic chairs crashed to the ground. The chair and desk legs sharpened to fine points. The tips gleaming. Denora moved back, pressing her back to the wall as much as she could._

"_RCUJFXOMOHJ!" The figure let the screw soar. A shrill whistle resonated as the tips pierced the air. Denora put her feet to the wall and dove to the ground. The screws impaled the wall. The shadow roared and sent the sharpened legs out next. Denora's feet touched the ground. The hiss of the approaching spike taunting her ear. She turned and frog leaped into the air. The legs staked to the ground. Denora perched on the two prongs, smirking brazenly. "That the best you got?" She taunted. The shadow gritted its teeth heatedly. Steam emanating past the gritted teeth. That smirk boiled its blood. It roared vengefully to the air, circling its head. The screws and legs unsheathed from the ground and walls. The tips sharpened to finer points. Denora flipped back as her perch was ripped right from her feet. She crouched down, watching keenly as the sharpened metal rounded the malevolent shadow. She touched a hand to her hips. Her fingers stroked the chains hanging by her pant loops. Tiny mace balls dangled past the cover of the shirt._

_The shadow steadily uncurled out of its crouched position. The hind legs elevating. Three pointed It's height increase twice Denora's. The arms extended well past the length of the knees. "GRR-EGH!" The creature dug its talons under the floor and gripped firmly. The metal plating gnarled in its grip. The thin arms pulled. The blots nailing the metal slabs to the ground popped off one at a time, floating into the fray of orbiting pikes over its head. "RAAAAHHH!" It howled monstrously. The thin arms ripped the flooring from its place, hoisting it above its head. The creature then ripped it in half. The two slabs rounded out into razor edge disks._

"_Bring it on." Denora uttered under her breath. She grasped the chains. The magenta jewels amidst the center of the links gleamed._

"_RAAAAHH!" The creature let the disks fly. The razor edges buzzed audibly. _

_Denora flared her eyes open. A bright green glow alighting her rage. She wrenched the chains from her hip. She flourished the two chains. The links growing and extending. The disks trailed one another. Five feet from Denora. The spiked mace balls inflating three tons, flipping about her head. "HA!" A mace came around and down, smashing one and both disks into the ground. The creature roared once again and sent his remaining arsenal flying. Denora swung the maces in a figure eight front to back. She twisted one foot and spun. The bolts, screws, and sharpened chair legs ricocheted off the maces, piercing the walls. A couple grazed the shoulder of the creature. The creature hissed, stepping back. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Denora swung and cast the maces out. The creature leapt like a jungle cat out of the way. The maces smashed the Intelligence board. Webbing cracks covering the whole surface. "HEY!" The creature crawled along the ceiling, going for a ventilation shaft. Denora dropped the chains and veered around. "GET-BACK-HERE!" Too late. The creature disappeared into the ventilation. "NO!" Denora jetted to the vent. She ripped the grate away and went inside. By the time she reached the adjacent shaft, the figure was gone. No sign nor shifty shadow. It was gone. "TUMMAK!" (Dammit!)_

"_Denora!" Someone called. Denora raised a brow. _

"_Denora! Are you here?"_

"_Aari? Xan?"_

"_Where are you?" _

_Arikai's voice brought bliss to Denora. She dove down and poked her head out of the vent. Lo and behold, to her delight, familiar faces which brought a smile to her face. "OH THANK TERRA!" She flew into their arms, embracing them warmly. "I never thought I'd be happy to see your faces!" The two exasperated when her arms tightened around their backs._

"_NORA!" Arikai choked._

"_CAN'T BREATHE!" Xan wheezed._

"_OUCH!" _

"_OH!" She let them go. "SORRY!" They dropped to their knees. A sweet breath of air returned to their lungs. "HEY! HEY! HEY! GUESS WHAT?"_

"_You were-WOOF-attacked by an...evil shadow that disappeared into...nowhere." Xansa huffed between pants._

"_YEAH! AND IT HAD-"_

"_White eyes and an essence that sends chills down your spine." Arikai concluded._

_Denora glared unamused. "Seriously. Why do I bother to tell you guys anything if you're just going to ruin the story?"_

"_Because not only was I attacked in the training hall, but I was dragged by a hand and nearly abducted into the vent!" She brought attention to her ankle. Denora gasped, staggering away. A well preserved handprint stained her ankle. Clearly it was a bruise. But seared with pain. Like it was burned onto her skin._

"_Are you alright?" She coddled the ankle. _

_Arikai flinched at the tender touch. "I'll be fine. Just a loss of circulation."_

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Rafael trailed off, massaging his own ankle. "Was she alright?"<p>

"No. Surprising, considering she survived the rest of the night."

"What happened?" He asked anxiously. "Did she…" He swallowed a nervous lump, "Have to have it...amputated?"

"Thankfully no." Selena found herself exhaling with relief. The most terrifying ordeal of 30 years back. Her heart races as she recalls the event. Thinking of the scars she and her friends accumulated that night. They branded her skin forever. A figment of the imagination, maybe. But the nightmare is fresh. "The next morning her ankle swelled and the doctors said there was minor damage to the bone. She had to walk on crutches for three weeks."

"I'm glad she was okay."

"So was I…" Selena sank into the couch. "If Aari couldn't travel with us anymore...I don't think our little group would have lasted long." Her badges found their way into her palms. No. They were more than badges. They were remnants of her old life. Thinking of the battles she's been through, including the event at the academy, brought tears to her eyes. "She...and the others…" She dropped her head, "They-we-were...like brothers and sisters." Without realizing it, those tears dripped to her wrist.

Rafael was taken aback by the drops. He look up at her and just ogled in awe. Selena's fingers held the badges for dear life. Her body shook violently. Rage and sorrow batting every nerve trying to get out. Locks of hair obscured her eyes, but the stream of tears dripping from her chin were in clear view. She clenched her teeth, fighting the woeful wails. _Selena…_

"Sorry…" She cursed herself. "I don't know-uh-I have a story to tell-" A soft cloth to her cheek silenced her. Rafael was holding a tissue to her cheek. "Ha…" She accepted the tissue, dabbing her cheek. "Thanks."

"You can stop now, if you want."

"No-no!" She sniffled. "I'm okay!" She clapped her cheeks, composing herself. "I owe you a story afterall."

"Right…" Rafael should have foreseen a reaction like this. Selena speaking of close friends and a fiance who perished in a horrific way. If he weren't so excited about the stupid story he wouldn't have acted so selfishly. "Um...how about summarizing certain parts? What were you and Hakudo doing?"

Selena took the last cactus cooler and chugged half of it. Her already crimson eyes were bloodshot from the tears. The zesty tang calmed her down a bit. "Haku and I were walking down...five flights of stairs, and traversing a half a mile tunnel."

"THAT was under a school? By the OCEAN?"

"Bunkers and underground facilities weren't uncommon in Har-Liin. In fact it was suspicious if there WASN'T a bunker. As for being by the ocean," She scoffed, waving a hand, "The ocean had so many tunnels and walkways you would confuse it for Bioshock." Rafael's jaw dropped. "I know, right. ANYWAY! As Haku and I neared the end of the tunnel, Denora and the others called us to report they discovered what was happening."

"Ghosts?"

"More than that!" She stressed ominously. Rafael moved in. He hugged a pillow tightly. "What they were describing were disturbed, vengeful spirits. Violent, malicious, malevolent - out for the blood of anyone who dared set foot upon their land. Had we not seen them, we never would have believed it! But these things...these restless spirits...were out for blood. Ours."

"And everyone elses."

"Yep."

"How were they manifesting?"

"The energy of the technology around them? The power of their volition? Till this day I don't know. But what I do know is this. What Hakudo and I found that day made us want lash out in rage."

"Why?" Rafael's voice quaked in anticipation. "What'd you find?"

"A secret." Selena clamped her hands tightly to the can. Her stomach churned. "A secret which would bring all of Har-Liin's dark history into the light."

* * *

><p>"<em>EW!" Selena pinched her nose. Hakudo, following after a Light Orb, twisted back to her, wondering what was wrong? Selena had her hands over her nose, whimpering sickly at the repulsive aroma. "What-is-that-SMELL?" She fanned a hand. A horrific stench brought tears to her eyes. She was going to throw up if she didn't get some fresh air.<em>

_Hakudo sniffed the air nonchalantly. He detected the same odor. However it bothered him very little. Selena's tolerance level for 'unique' scents is very low. "It reminds me of that compost heap Algrey made for Gardening Club. The one the put the ladies in the locker room in a tizzy." _

"_You try standing that stench amidst the suffocating air of body freshening products. It's like that job we had at the dump." _

"_Now THAT was horrifying." He was inclined to agree._

_Hakudo and Selena arrived at a heavy, industrially thick door. There was a hole from where a pinwheel door handle used to be. Whoever had been working down there, they wanted to keep people out. Unfortunately for them Selena wasn't one acknowledging locked doors. _

"'_Scuse me." She sauntered care freely to the door. Hakudo watched idly, arms folded in intrigue. Selena took a few seconds to study the door. She tapped her toe to the base, ran a hand over the center, and scanned the top. "Okay." She tapped a fist, "Knock-knock." The door reverberated hollowly. The knocks echoed past Hakudo. Other than that…(look-look) nothing happened. _

_Hakudo's expression deadpanned. He scratched his chin, groaning irately. Was something 'impressive' supposed to happen? "Losing your touch, love?" Selena stepped to the side, smirking boastfully. She gestured a hand to the door. Hakudo remained unimpressed, but was curious as to the source of her confidence. He walked up to the door as she requested. He glanced from the door to her and back again, unsure what she wanted him to do. So...he knocked. "Knock-" There was a chilling moan. The door toppled over and hit the ground with a loud THUD! Hakudo ogled in shock. _

_Selena strutted inside haughtily, "Who's lost her touch again?"_

_Hakudo bowed his head and entered, "I stand corrected."_

"_YUCK!" Selena winced. "The stench is worse in here!" That huge door. Heavy in weight, massive in size. And it was guarding...was an empty room. The Light orb circled the regular sized room. There was absolutely NOTHING in it. It was just a box. Or...so they thought._

"_By the gods…" Selena heard Hakudo gasp. He stood rooted to his spot near the corner by the door. The orb he used for light was coming from the floor. Out of a hole? A square hole. She could see his body quaking. His face frozen in utter horror. The color left his skin entirely. His knees were ready to give right from under him. And all because he was gazing...into that hole. _

"_Haku…" Selena placed a hand to his shoulder, "What is it? What's-" _

"_DE!" (NO!) He hurriedly placed a hand over her eyes, edging her back. __**(1)**__"A'm rowwadw 0ei! Te dek ceeb!" Selena was taken aback by his tone. The fear resonating. His hands trembled against her face. Hakudo rarely spoke in their native tongue. Except...during moment intense distress. Hakudo hung his head, shaking it pleadingly. His long raven locks unraveling past his cheek. __**(2) **__"Fcoujo...FCOUJO! Te dek ceeb, Tsulena." Selena sighed somberly. She put her hands to his and moved them away. Vow Mate or not, he could not protect her from the horrors of the world forever. Hakudo put his hands to her shoulders to try and stop her. Selena flashed a galre his way. Hakudo shied away in hurt, but knew he couldn't stop her. _

_Selena knelt to the hole. The Light Orb shined brightly inside. The sudden sea of light flood her vision blinded her, obscuring the scene which terrified Hakudo. To her great misfortune her nose still worked. And the stench she's been smelling was EVEN worse in the hole. Surprising. And when her vision did clear, Selena unleashed a blood curdling scream. "EEEAAAAHHHHH!" She ran into Hakudo's arms, burying her face into his shoulder. "NOOOO-HO-HO…!" The two descended to their knees. "NO! HAKU! NO!" She pounded a fist into his shoulder. Selena's tears soaking into his shirt. She wished Hakudo had kept her away. "WHY? THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED?"_

"_Shh...It's alright." He purred, snuggling her head under her chin. His other hand caressed her back. "It'll be okay." Ghosts, ghouls, apparitions. Selena and Hakudo believed they'd heard and seen it all that night. That the worst was the dead workers apart of the project. Nothing could have prepared them for the horror within that dark pit. _

"Bodies…" Rafael's voice cracked.

"Not just any bodies. DEAD bodies. Decomposed for years, weeks, days - who knew how long? The Academy was being built right on top of a gravesite and they didn't even bother to move the bodies."

"And those were RIGHT underneath the new Academy?" Rafael asked, wanting to be sure he heard the tale correctly.

"Yep." Selena replied solemnly. "And from the looks of things, those bodies had been moved since the day construction started."

"Were there cemeteries in Har-Liin?"

"Loads. Crematoriums, Cemeteries. We even had cryogenics labs here and there. A few near the ocean." A final wish that transcended time and space. A desire to be near the ocean and allow their soul to drift across the waves. "When Denora, Arikai, and Xnasa found us, we showed them the bodies. Arikai threw up in the corner. Denora and Xan were in tears."

"Did...the ghosts come after you after that?"

"Amazingly no. They just disappeared. In fact it was like they were never there."

"What'd you do?"

"The only thing we could do. Took photos of the bodies, the hall that led to them, and reported our findings to Maliina."

"What happened next?"

((_The financier for the new Academy challenged our discovery in Criminal Trial. Stating we executed an illegal search and entered an area inadmissible to the public. We explained that we were given permission to search every nook and cranny of that place to find the culprits and discover why they were there. When we mentioned 'concerned citizens' tried to chase us out and meant us great harm, we explained we stumbled upon the area in a desperate attempt to find safety. Of course that was challenged until we showed them Aari's ankle and the photos we took of the damage done. Then the photos of the corpses found their way into the light. After which the High Council ordered the financier to be silent and allowed us to continue with our dissertation._

_Needless to say the new Academy was torn down. The old graveyard was unearthed and the piled bodies with it. The deceased were identified and relocated to another cemetery where they would be properly buried. The financier was arrested and the five of us returned home for a decent nights sleep. Or at least we tried. None of us could sleep. The sight of those bodies...the ghosts...it haunted us for weeks.))_

**(^*^)**

"What about you and Hakudo? What did you do?"

"Haku took me out shopping. He knew I hated shopping. But he said something good needed to come out of that ordeal." Selena removed her hat and twirled it on her finger. "So he bought me this hat."

"HA!" Rafael was unable to resist laughing. "I wondered why you clung to that thing."

"HA-HA-HA! Yep! You know what he said?"

"Something corny?"

"Very! He said, '_Just think. Your hair will no longer obscure your beauty from me._" She bat her eyes sardonically.

"OH MY GOD!" Rafael fell backwards laughing. "THAT'S TOO RICH! AND IT WORKED!"

Selena held a hand to his stitching stomach. "IT SURE DID!" She laughed at herself. "At least his selection of hats was in good taste!"

"AT-LEAST!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "I can't believe stuff like that won you over."

"Times were different, Raffy boy. As was I."

"Clearly. You as a love struck, giddy girl. HO! That would have been something to see!"

"I WASN'T LOVESTRUCK!" She blushed madly. "I was just...happy with whom I was to be bonded with."

"Yeah, right. SUURREE you were." He rolled his eyes. Rafael sprang off the couch and ran for the door singing, "SELENA WAS IN LOVE~ SELENA WAS IN LOVE!"

"SHUT UP, RAF!" She ran after him.

Rafael stuck his tongue out, laughing madly as he ran into the hallway. "Wait till I tell Jack and Miko!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The door slammed. "RAFAEL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

**ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I know! Weak ending! Guess what? I do not care! I had a Hell of a time writing this. **

**Till next time!**

**1 - I'm begging you! Do not look! (Ah-mm row-wah-dwa oo-eh! Teh deck seeb)**

**2 - Please...PLEASE! Do not look. (Fe-coo-jo Teh deck seeb)**


	23. Got Some 'Splanin' Tah Do!

**Got Some **

**'Splainin tah do!**

**Here's another one I couldn't wait to post.**

**Made Revision to "Friends of Old Chapter." Scraplet bit erased.**

* * *

><p>IT WAS A FANTASTIC WEEKEND! Sleeping in, peace and quiet, no fighting between bot and con and Magneetian! PERFECT! To top it off, spending time with the greatest human friend anyone could wish for. More than perfect. Too bad there wasn't a word a step over perfect. There might be. But it isn't coming to mind. ANYWAY! The weekend was a dream come true. Especially the Vegas trip. How <em>CONVENIENT <em>- or whatever you want to call it - that all of that joy is siphoned and thrown away by the come of Monday. More specifically: It's all ruined by the first step onto the - ONCE AGAIN - demolished Nemesis.

Thanks to Knockout and Starscream's little pissing match, the Nemesis looked worse than it did when the leeches tore it apart. The Autobot base might look worse, given Scraplets turned it into a midnight snack. But that was beside the point! The point now is that two Decepticons - TWO HIGH RANKING OFFICERS - regressed to children and bashed their processors out over meager insults! Or so Breakdown reported, thus begged for Selena's return. She was starting to wish she had returned sooner. Luckily only three rooms were trashed. Unfortunately one of those rooms was the training hall. Selena's favorite room.

"ONE...WEEKEND!" Selena roared irately. A blazing crimson glow consuming her eyes. The walkway in the bridge moaned under her flailing energy. "ONE WEEKEND, YOU TWO! THAT'S HOW LONG I WAS GONE!" The troops in the bridge cringed under her wrath. Breakdown stood behind Selena, chuckling under his breath. "AND YET IN THOSE THREE DAYS YOU BOTH MANAGED TO DO WORSE DAMAGE THAN THE LEECHES EVER COULD!" None trembled more than Knockout and Starscream. Selena was scary when she was angry. Knockout kept his head turned away, massaging the third degree lecture burn branding his arm. Starscream incessantly cleared his throat, scratching his flushing cheek. Being reprimanded by someone so small. Humiliating is too kind a term. "WHY - IN PRIMUS'S NAME - WERE YOU TWO DUKING IT OUT WORSE THAN MEGATRON AND OPTIMUS?"

Knockout and Starscream instinctively pointed the finger at the other, "IT'S KNOCKOUT/STARSCREAMS FAULT! ME? YOU STARTED IT!" Selena and Breakdown groaned, shoving a palm into their face. Were they really going to play the blame game?

"Knockout was the one fussing over that inane finish of his! Reality Update: No one cares about your paint job!"

"At least my paint job doesn't give me the hips of a fem bot!"

"SHUT UP!" Breakdown and Selena boomed. Knockout and Starscream stiffened to attention. "Regardless! We have a mess to clean up, AGAIN!" Selena declared, earning a couple nods. "Soundwave and a couple of Vehicons are fixing the brig. Breakdown, why don't you and Knockout clean up the landing strip."

He saluted, "You got it, LT. And thank you." He whispered. Selena winked. He grabbed Knockout and dragged him along. Knockout attempted to explain himself out of his humiliation. Never got the chance beofre the door shut.

"You and I are cleaning the training hall." She growled at Starscream. He grunted under his breath. Being ordered around by a subordinate. Oh well. At least Knockout would be out of his hair. So to speak. Selena sighed heavily, brow furrowed to the wall. _I wonder what Rafael and the others are doing right now._

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Miko gasped, lurching across the lunch table to Rafael. "You and Selena spent the ENTIRE weekend together?"<p>

"Isn't she a little old for you?" Jack sniggered. "You're jailbait for her."

"First: it wasn't the ENTIRE weekend. Just Saturday. And," His cheeks suddenly reddened, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Jack and Miko chuckled, bumping fists. "Besides jail could never hold her."

Jack bobbed his head agreeingly, "True that. True that."

"So why were you at her place?" Miko changed the subject instantly. "You guys conspiring to take over the world."

"We're not Pinkie and The Brain, Miko." If they were Rafael would be brain and Selena the smart Pinkie. "And…" Rafael was unsure if he should discuss the tale Selena told him. If she wanted them to know she would have told them. But she never said he couldn't tell them. Think, think, think - He blurted, "Selena told me she used to be engaged to a guy who sounds ten times cooler and suave than Bruce Wayne! Phew!" He breathed.

Miko and Jack's minds divided by zero and then imploded. "SAY WHAT!" They howled.

* * *

><p>Starscream heaved a ripped plating of wall back into place and held it. Selena aimed a finger and started sealing the wall back into place. "I can't believe you tore the wall off!"<p>

"Knockout's the one who loosened it with that sawblade of his." Starscream countered, offended by the singular blame. "I simply utilized an asset before he could."

"All the while destroying the warship over for cheap insults." She shook her head disappointedly. "And here I thought that stoic manner wasn't a facade."

"It's not!" His voice cracked. He turned to Selena, holding himself up tall. "I am very calm, cool, collected, and stable."

"Hence why I am welding a wall back in place." Starscream opened his mouth to protest. Then fell silent. He was out of dignity saving retorts. Selena smirked triumphantly. "What started this little hissy match anyway?"

Starscream choked guiltily on the air. The heat focused on his cheeks. "Well…uh...you see…" His throat dried. He tugged on his collar. It suddenly grew hot. "What happened was...um..." Selena stopped welding, raising a curious brow. What started the whole thing was a petty argument over who would get a kiss from Selena first and Starscream bragging he already beat Knockout to that punch. And the rest is history. Selena hates being fought over between the humans and Cons. A Con and Con arguing over what was a momentary lapse in judgment? _She would peel my paint if she knew we tore the ship apart over a squabble like that. _Thank goodness fate spared him.

'_Let the Bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor!_' Selena's phone blared. Starscream released a held breath and began moving a support beam back to its corner. Selena flipped open the device. A picture of Miko in gothic clothes displayed on the screen. Why would Miko be calling? "Hello?"

"_YOU WERE ENGAGED?_" Miko's wail nearly broke the microphone, and Selena's eardrum.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT!" Starscream whipped around. Face gaped in shock.

Selena grimaced at the Jet. She held a hand over the ear piece, muffling Miko's incessant ranting and raving. She's busted. The placed wall tipped over. "SCREAM!"

"Hm?" His expression deadpanned. _SMASH! _"GAH!" The wall crushed him. "Oh...that hurt..." He uttered dazedly.

"That's one way to get out of explaining."

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM US!_" Selena forgot Miko was on the line.

"Right! Right! Yeah! One moment!" She folded her hands behind her back, inching for the door. "I need to take this. Can you handle the wall?"

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Starscream protested, struggling with the heavy wall weighing on him.

"Thanks! I'll only be a minute! Later, Jet!"

"WAIT!" Selena vanished behind the door. "GRRRAAHH!" Starscream pushed the wall off of him. His back was going to feel that tomorrow. But the pain was moot. "En...gaged…" Did he hear that inane girl right? Did she say...ENGAGED? SELENA WAS ENGAGED? To whom?! Or was someone she knew engaged and the information misinterpreted? "Ooh, Selena!" He frothed at the mouth. "You aren't escaping interrogation so easily."

* * *

><p>Selena hid away in the energon storage room. With the ship full of troops busy working and fixing the ship no one would have time to spy on her phone call. Or hear Miko. Who, by the way, was still grilling Selena about her engagement. Calmly Selena put the phone to her ear. Miko, as said, going on and on about Selena lying to them. Selena cleared her throat and said, "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!"<p>

"_HEH_-" Miko's voice cut off. Blissful silence filled Selena's ears.

"Thank you." Selena took a breath. As suspected previously, with slight modification, MIKO was going to kill Selena. Or get her killed. Strangely enough...she'd be worth it. All three of them would be. "And I see Rafael told you. I knew he would. It's too good not to tell." She would have been disappointed if he hadn't said something "Yes, I used to be engaged. And I would be eternally grateful if you'd keep this from Fowler and the mechanics team."

"_Will do. BUT STILL!_"

"Yes, yes. I know." Selena licked her lips, inwardly laughing at Miko's pleading whimpers. "Before my planet blew up I was engaged to be married. The hat was my last gift from Hakudo and we never tied the knot."

* * *

><p>"THAT...IS...AWESOME!" Miko sprang ecstatically. Jack and Rafael glared disapprovingly. The phone was on speaker. Selena could here Miko's poorly timed joy. Miko froze mid spring, realizing how this sounded. Oops. "N-NOT THE DEATH AND STUFF! Our girl was getting married!" She cheered. "YOU LUCKY DOG!"<p>

"_If you say so._" Selena moaned. She didn't feel so lucky. Miko's elation, once again, dissipated. The trip heard Selena's tone dampen. "_Is that all you called about? I have work to get back to._"

"Uh…" Miko glanced to Jack and Rafael. The two nodded. "Yeah. Yeah that's it. Talk to ya soon, okay." She added apologetically.

"_Talk to you soon. Later._" The call ended.

Miko slapped her forehead, cursing herself. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Yeah but you made a nice recovery." Jack commended.

"It should be cataloged as a rare phenomenon."

* * *

><p>Selena sighed dismally. "Human curiosity is far more impulsive than a cat's." She floated for the door. "Miko could be a cat." The door flew open. Her face smacked into something hard. "OW!" She massaged her nose. "What idiot-AH!" She screamed.<p>

Starscream chortled menacingly. "Forgive the intrusion." He purred, tromping into the room.

"ST-STARSCREAM!" She staggered back, sweat beading down her brow. _How long has he been standing out there? _She panicked. "What brings you here? Uh…" Her back knocked into a crate.

Starscream towered over her, trapping her between him and the crates. "I required your services urgently so I came looking for you." He placed a hand to the crate, leaning in. "And it was not difficult to deduce you would hide away here. It is the only room without prying ears." His smirk widened unnervingly, "I trust your conversation bore...fruit."

Selena swallowed a nervous lump. She folded her hands behind her back. "Ye-yeah…" Her back pressed into the crate. Starscream's hand held it firmly in place. "Loads…" Starscream chuckled again. Selena lowered her flushed cheeks towards the floor. _He's got the upper hand! He's just stalling! He's torturing me! _She squeezed her eyes closed. _JUST ASK ALREADY! _Why the Hell was this tormenting her so fiercely.

"You seem anxious. Are you ill?" Starscream lightly touched a finger to her forehead. Selena flinched in surprise. Starscream grinned. "Or could your _engagement_," Selena went horrifically numb, "Be the source of your ailment?"

"Oh! Um! Ho! Uh! Engagement?! Well-you see-I…" Selena's mind baked like a cake and burned. _He heard Miko!_ Oh yeah! She was caught! He knows about the weekend. _HE KNOWS I LIED! _"I was engaged in a heated battle some years ago!" _Maybe I can play this off! _"That's what Miko was going on about! Ha-ha! Hoo..." She glanced away. Sweat sprinkled off her head. Her lies amassing by the second. Too bad Starscream wasn't so foolish.

"Now I may be rough around the edges when it comes to human terminology," He tilted her chin up with a slender finger. Her flushed cheeks widening his grin, "But I'm not so ignorant that I do not know what ENGAGED means. On this and every other planet." Selena felt her world crack and shatter. She wanted badly to drop dead. Shrink and disappear. Melt into a puddle. SOMETHING! "To whom was your hand…" He took a finger and stretched her hand close to his cold lips, "Entrusted?" Hot...breath? Exhaust? Tickled the top of her palm.

Selena's mouth and eyes shot wide open. Heat filled her cheeks. The purr of his voice tingling her small body. Her body quivered at the closeness of the jet. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest. It's surprising Starscream wasn't able to hear it with how close he was. _Why is he doing this to me? _"Nuh-uh!" Selena shoved him and his hand back, earning a confused expression. She glared past the flushed cheeks. "I'm not standing alone in the spotlight! You've yet to tell me what possessed you and Knockout to decimate the ship. And don't tell me it's because he insulted the heels!"

"Our bout is infantile compared to your gallivanting with those humans!" Starscream countered unwaveringly. His brow furrowed sharply, "The very humans you SWORE you weren't consorting with.

"I wasn't gallivanting! And I wasn't consorting!" Her voice cracked. A weight pressed on her stomach. It...hurt that he believed her a traitor. "I was at MY HOUSE and Rafael decided to stop by!" Not entirely a lie. But not the truth either. Not that he wasn't lying to her as well. She pointed an accusing finger in his face, "And my situation didn't cause the decimation of - what should have been maintained - a neat and orderly ship fixed after a previous disaster, _LORD _STARSCREAM!" Starscream growled in the back of his throat. She had him there. He's the Commander and Chief now. Behaving in the manner he's been - shameful to his position. "So you explain first!" She commanded, folding her arms.

Starscream pressed a finger her chest, pushing her up against the creates, "You're the one who spent the weekend with that bespectacled human of the Autobots! AFTER specifically stating you weren't!" He folded his arms scoldingly, "So I believe I am entitled to an explanation!"

"You want an explanation? Fine! I spent time with Raf because he's ten times more bearable than you!" Starscream grunted appallingly. "And believe me when I say that's saying something!"

"Oh really?!" He leaned forward.

"Yeah really!" She met his face.

"Then I possess no qualms in telling you Knockout and I got into a heated discussion about a kiss he wished to procure from you with a gift!" Selena's mouth fell open. _The pet leech. _It had to have been. She turned it down. Not a fan of insects. "But when I stated I received one first he became aggravated."

"Wuh-UH!" Selena slapped her hands to her mouth, stifling her embarrassed gasp. When her bike was fixed...she...SHE KISSED HIM! _BUT IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!_ She screamed at herself. _IT WAS SPUR OF THE MOMENT!_

"I do not comprehend why, though." Selena stopped scolding herself, caught off guard by the remark. Starscream stroked his cheek bothered, "I thought rust plated lips touched my armor! Correction! I'd rather be kissed by rust plated lips."

Selena's brow twitched. Three empty crates crushed in at once. "OH REALLY?"

Starscream impaled a crate with his talons. "YEAH REALLY!" Energon leaked to his hand.

"BITE ME!" She got in his face.

He smashed his face into hers, "NOT IF I WISH TO ACQUIRE A DISEASE!"

"TRUST ME! YOU'RE A PLAGUE IN ITSELF!"

"REALLY?"

"REEAALLY!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I DESPISE YOU!"

"DROP DEAD!"

"YOU FIRST!"

The two huffed and puffed venomously. Starscream's engines revved wildly. Selena's magnetic energy seeped from every pore. Electrified glares surged between them. One pressuring the other to give. "Pfft-" Selena snapped a hand to her stomach and mouth. Starscream's anger faded to bewilderment. Selena's shoulders bounced as she slipped into a fit of hearty laughter. Tear drops clung to the corners of her eyes. Starscream was baffled by the laugh but was ensnared in the moment and started laughing himself. Their laughter grew loud and exuberant. Selena drifted to her knees to a crate. Starscream lurched over a stakc of crates, holding his head from laughing too hard.

"OH...MY…" Starscream wheezed between pants of laughter, "That was...certainly…"

"Refreshing?" Selena assumed, wiping the tears away.

"That's one word for it, yes." Selena swept her hat off, scratching her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what happened. Starscream shook his head. This is the...who know what number time he and Selena have argued and slipping into a jocular moment. It was strangely uplifting. "But honestly, you were engaged?" He repeated. Now that he said it a second time...it sounded even more ridiculous.

Selena nodded breathlessly. "Weeks before my planet exploded."

"And..." He leaned in wriggling a brow huskily, "WHO was the man that successfully won your heart?" He asked teasingly.

Selena giggled bashfully, "Hakudo Almare. (Al-Marr-Ae) He had...proposed after we'd been involved for half a year."

"Impressive." Starscream stroked his chin, "Though I find it difficult to picture you as the type to marry." Selena shrugged. She didn't believe it. Despite being engaged. Perhaps if she had been allowed to seal her vows it would have been conceivable. "Weren't you a little young?"

"Younger than me have married. And it wasn't uncommon."

"Well this Hakudo person was a lucky man. Any who have you should consider themselves blessed."

Selena blushed. Her heart fluttered. She hid her flushed expression, fiddling with her fingers. "You...you really think so?" She squeaked.

Starscream grunted bashfully, turning his back to her. "DEH...WELL! AHEM! I MEAN...BECAUSE…" He massaged the back of his head, whirling another hand to coax the right words out, "You're so...loyal and...dedicated! And-and-and you are a hard girl to keep down!"

Selena's blush faded off her cheeks, but she still giggled. His words lit a familiar warmth inside her. "Thanks, Scream."

"Uh...my pleasure." He smiled to her. Selena tucked strands of hair behind her ear. The two sat in awkward silence for, what seemed like, minutes. Meeting and breaking glances, laughing at themselves, shifting uncomfortably. "OH!" Starscream shattered the silence. "I nearly forgot! WE MUST SEEK OUT SOUNDWAVE! POST HASTE!" He scooped up Selena and put her on his shoulder.

"Why-AAAAIII!" Starscream bolted out the door, dashing down the hallway. Her finger dug into his shoulder for dear life. "WHY THE RUSH!"

"There is a contingency plan, set by Lord Megatron, that resides upon this planet!" He explained mid run. "More appropriately, within. It will be the key to securing our victory over the Autobots. And award me well-deserved respect amongst the troops."

Selena's head tilted in confusion. "What's so important to a Cybertronian War Lord that he would risk hiding it away on a backwater planet like this one?"

"It's because of this planet's low standing that makes it the perfect hiding place. None would think to look for such a powerful being here. Not even the Autobots." Selena shrugged. She had to give him that one. Starscream was surprisingly smart. Who knew?

Starscream entered onto the bridge. Fortunately Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave were present. He would not have to debrief them on the plan several times over. "Hey! Do me a favor?" Selena whispered urgently. Starscream turned his head slightly, intrigued by the request. "Keep the whole _engagement_ thing between us. Obviously I kept quiet about it for a reason."

Starscream raised a flat palm to her, quieting her. "You need not explain." He whispered back. "It is a matter that I shall take to my grave."

"WELL DON'T YOU TWO LOOK _CUTE _TOGETHER!" Knockout barked fumingly. "SO much so I could be obtaining my fifth decayed grill!" He grit his teeth. His arm folded reprimandingly and he stamped a foot heatedly. "Whispering in each other's ear like MARRIED CONSPIRATORS!" Starscream and Selena gawked blankly. Amazing how the subject of marriage was popular amongst the masses. Knockout galred daggers at the two. "So where WERE you two this whole time? HUUH? Strolling about the ship? Chatting about the weather? SHARING A KISS?" A chakram knocked him upside the head. "ACK!" His back hit the ground hard, quaking the walkway. Breakdown winced. The Chakram reared around and returned to Selena's hand. She glowered malevolently at the sports car. "Ugh…" Knockout groaned dazedly.

"Seeing as my private matters seem to be the talk of the ship…"

"GAH!" Selena plowed her feet into Knockout's stomach. Knockout's body caved, then went limp.

"Allow me to make something clear!" Selena bore her glazed crimson orbs into him and all the Decepticons who gazed upon her. "My life outside this ship is moot! Innocuous! Unimportant!" She stomped into Knockout with each syllable, "NON-EX-IST-ENT!" The walkway caved under the force. Knockout's body sank in. Breakdown scrambled back. Soundwave stood impassively, but kept his distance. Selena rolled her glowing glare over the crew. They staggered, pressing their backs against the panels as her glare scathed their chassis'. Selena put her boot to Knockout's face, grinding it into his cheek. "Need I stress further?" She leaned forward. Her teeth gritted venomously, "Or have you taken the hint?"

"HINT TAKEN! LIFE PRIVATE! NO MORE ACCUSATION! OUCH!" Knockout wheezed.

Selena floated from him, smiling impishly. The floor straightened out. Knockout's body wasn't as lucky. Boot prints stained his finish. "Thank you for your understanding." She returned to Starscream's shoulder, folding her legs and crossing her arms. The jet nodded since he wasn't on the receiving end._ Edge still razor sharp as per usual. _His worries were nothing more than paranoia brought on by unwarranted concerns of the crew.

"Now that that matter is out of the way," Starscream meandered past the flabbergasted and in pain Decepticon, "Soundwave, I require your services. Do you recall the mass of energon scattered during the Great War?" Soundwave nodded wordlessly. "What if I told you Lord Megatron sent guardians to watch over the haul in case of…_scavengers_?" Selena's brow arched. Starscream must have meant Autobot forces. But to send Guardians? Soundwave immediately switched his screen to his global surveillance. Starscream chuckled gravelly, "I'm pleased to see you and I are on the same page. You will also be pleased to know you will not have to perform a _global_ search. I have an inkling as to the location of one who will prove quite useful to us."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Had to cut this chapter in half because it was too long and the plot changed midway. I'm going to work on it, but I have another fic I need to work on. I'll post this as soon as I can. And if it seems like I've been gone longer it's due to the fact that I got a job in August. So my computer time is limited. Sorry. See you next time.**


	24. Return of the Fallen Warriors

**Return **

**of **

**The Fallen Warriors**

**I have now scrapped two more of my fics because a series of endless writers block gave me a headache. I'll repost them at a later time, but for now I'm limiting how many fics I have at once. I may scrap another one if I can't think of chapters for it.**

* * *

><p>School finally let out and Monday is now officially down the garbage shoot. The days were literally in countdown to the upcoming weekend. What teen doesn't count the days until the weekend. The only days of the week that allow them to eat, sleep, and be lazy without a single care. Unless they got Saturday school. Or weekend homework. Or were grounded due to grades on their report card. For once Miko didn't fit into this category. She was able to leave with Jack and Rafael on time for once. A good thing too. Optimus and the Autobot had an important matter to discuss.<p>

"OF ALL THE IMBECILIC ACTIVITIES YOU CHOOSE TO DO WITH YOUR _WEEKEND_ YOU CHOOSE THIS!" Ratchet boomed. His foot stomped, shaking Jack and Miko's feet right from under them. He bore his aquamarine orbs into Rafael, making the small boy cower behind Bumblebee's leg. "Knowing she is our enemy, KNOWING she wishes to see us destroyed, YOU STILL ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE ALONE WITH HER!"

After Rafael and Selena chased one another around the apartment complex they ended up in the front yard just as Bumblebee and Arcee happened to drive by. It startled the Scout and Two-Wheeler to where they nearly crashed. Were they not afraid to start a fight they would have gone back to get him. So instead they returned to base and reported to Optimus. Though the Prime is perturbed by this news, he assured his team that Rafael and Selena's rendezvous bore no harm. Selena is agitated, but her honor keeps her grounded. She would never harm the children. Unfortunately not everyone felt the same way.

"What if she wormed our secrets out of you? What if she learned the location of our base? WHAT IF SHE STOLE YOUR CELL PHONE AGAIN?"

"Cool your engines, Ratchet!" Miko snarled. "Raf's fine! And his phone is in his pocket like always!" To prove it, Rafael took out his phone and opened it.

"NOT THE POINT!" Miko and Rafael flinched. Ever since the event at the himalayas

Bulkhead pulled Ratchet back by the shoulder, "Calm down, Ratchet! We understand the aggravation but Miko's got a point. Raf, Jack, and Miko are safe with Selena. Regardless if she hates us."

Ratchet scoffed and shook off his hand, "Selena may not present danger to them but the Decepticons do! Do you honestly think they aren't suspicious when she spends her time with these three?"

"I'm sure they are, Ratchet." Optimus agreed calmly, hoping Ratchet would follow his example. "Like us the Decepticons may very well worry Selena's relationship with these three poses a threat. And us in regards to their relationship with her." Rafael, Jack, and Miko slumped, glancing away from the Autobots regretfully. They never thought about it that way. What if they're getting Selena into trouble by hanging out with her? "But unlike the Decepticons we must give leniency." The trio's heads shot up. Hope beaming in their expressions. Team Prime ogled their leader perplexedly. "Before Autobot and Decepticon alliances were discovered, Selena and these three forged a bond with one another. And despite learning we befriended these three and Selena the Decepticons they all still strive for a friendship OUTSIDE our feud."

Bulkhead groaned shyly, scratching his cheek, "I guess you've got a point. Afterall we just sort POPPED UP in their lives."

"In truth Selena did too." Jack admitted unhesitantly. "For each one of us she just showed up. The rest is history after that."

"She's probably told the Con about that too!" Miko blurted. "And I bet she's laid anyone and everyone flat that questions it."

Rafael laughed, "I wouldn't put it past her."

"But I wonder what they're doing right now." Miko tapped her chin. "Do Cons take days off?"

"Highly unlikely." Ratchet scoffed. "Decepticons are capable of nothing but destruction, killing, and causing misery. They don't possess hobbies other than that."

"You mean to tell me you haven't finished it yet?" Breakdown scolded Knockout, bouncing on gravelly canyon ledge dunes. He and the red Con drove on either side of the canyon. Their scanners were trained on the deep pit and the outlying lands around them. "YOU'VE ONLY HAD A WEEK!"

"WHAT?" Knockout blurted. His wheels staggered on the protruding rocks. "Building a full scale model of Kaon is an art form! Like buffing. You've got to take your time and keep a steady hand or else…CATASTROPHE!"

A high pitch screech nearly ruptured their audio receptors as someone patched into their comlink feed. "_Not that I do not find this conversation invigorating,_" Starscream droned sardonically, "_But have you found anything?_"

"Nothing!" Knockout reported, grunting at the ringing in his ears. "In fact I sincerely doubt what you're looking for is here. It may not even be on this planet."

* * *

><p>"Of course it's on this planet! I witnessed Lord Megatron, PERSONALLY, send it here!" Starscream and Soundwave overlooked the canyon from a high point mound. They were able to make out the two Vehicons in the vast distance. The cloud of smoke trailing their tire treads was the only thing surfacing. "I'm certain it is here." He assured them confidently. "A mass amount of Energon may have been scattered throughout the cosmos, but I was with Megatron when he discovered which planets contained the greater quantities." He clarified, mentally patting himself on the back. "I was also present when he sent warriors to safeguard them. He hid them away in isolated locations. None are more isolated than a desert wasteland."<p>

"_Well no matter how you spin it, there's still nothing here_." Knockout stated strongly, becoming irked at – what he considered – a wild goose chase.

"Yes…" Starscream agreed grudgingly, scanning the land, "This is rather strange." He glanced back to Soundwave who was also having a hard time locating whatever it was Starscream sought.

"_Where's Selena? I thought she was helping._" Breakdown fumed.

"She remained on the ship to help with repairs. But given the lack of results I'm sure she won't protest to a distraction."

909090

"AND LIFT!" Selena commanded. Two Vehicons hoisted a plate of metal into place on the ceiling of the Training Hall. Selena ran two fingers along the ripped ridges, sealing them quickly and easily, and firmly welding the sheet of metal in place. "Good job boys!" She congratulated, marveling at the refurbished room. "Alright. You two go get some rest. I'll grab a couple of Eradicons and fix the landing strip."

"Yes sir!" The two saluted and took their leave.

Selena exhaled exhaustedly, wiping the sweat from her brow. The Training Hall appeared fixed. In all honesty it looked better. But it would require greater attention at a later time. More like a expedited patch job. But beggars can't be choosers. Repairs would be slow until the rest of personnel were healed and up for work. "Okay…" Selena reached around and pulled out a device similar to an Ipad. Only a little more advanced. She swept a finger across the screen. Images of the damage to landing strip made her stomach churn. "How do two Decepticons in the midst of an Alpha Male Struggle cause so much damage?" '_Knockout and I got into a heated discussion about a kiss he wished to procure from you with a gift! But I received it first!_' A mad blush broke out on her cheeks. "GHEE! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She shook her head violently. "IT WAS A STUPID ACCIDENT!" She scrambled her hands through her hair, knotting it up, "IT MEANT NOTHING! _NOTHING _I TELL YOU!" '_And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right!_' Selena's phone blared. "Oh, thank the gods, a distraction!" She flipped the phone open. Starscream was calling. "NOT GOOD! HE'LL JUST MAKE THIS WORSE!" She forgot she made Starscream's ringtone "Hips don't lie" by Shakira. "OKAY! Just keep calm...and answer the call." She flipped the phone open, pressed the call button, "I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW! CAN'T YOU CALL BACK LATER?"

"_Pardon the interruption. But I require your services._" Starscream replied impassively. "_How does your Magnetic Dousing fair against solid rock?_"

"Huh?" Her head tilted.

"_More appropriately: how far into solid rock does it extend?_"

Selena growled in the back of her throat. _Barely two hours in and he's already hit a snag. _"Alright…have Soundwave send a Ground Bridge Portal in two minutes."

"_Your cooperation in this matter is much appreciated._" With that said he hung up, leaving a buzzing tone in her ear.

"Grah…" Selena stuffed the phone into her pocket. "That jet is lucky I gassed up my bike otherwise he'd be S.O.L.!"

* * *

><p>Knockout and Breakdown joined Soundwave and Starscream on their perch of operations. News of Selena's arrival warranted a well deserved break. Much to Knockout's exuberance. His paint job was coated in three pounds of dust. And he just finished buffing.<p>

The two minute request reached its end. Soundwave activated his built in Ground Bridge Portal, directing it along the canyon ledge he and Starscream stood upon. Seconds later Selena came roaring out of the vortex. The wheels of her motorcycle bounced on the gravelly surface, then screeched as she came to a sideways halt. Her boots planted in the dirt, leveling her bike. Knockout and Breakdown applauded the entrance. It possessed a certain flare they relished. And the shine her bike modeled. OOH! Knockout nearly lost feeling in his kneecaps.

"Alright!" She wrenched the helmet from her head, savoring the fresh air. "What is SO important you can't-whoa!" The miles of open canyon were rather astonishing. Well at least in the sense it was unexpected. Yesterday they were over Barbados siphoning energon from the caves near the beaches. A necessary refueling. Now the Cons have dragged her…to a desert wasteland with a gorge deep enough to sink the Nemesis in. "Let me guess," She leaned on her handlebars, "You grew tired of The Nemesis and now you need a second opinion on some prime real-estate." She pat her handlebars.

"Wrong on both counts." Starscream happily answered. "I require your…" He rolled his sights over her critically, "_Unrefined _talents for a small matter." Knockout and Breakdown scoffed under their breath. Oohing impishly. Selena's brow bounced irritably. _Unrefined? _Starscream meandered past her, chuckling menacingly at her loss of face. "Come hither, young one, so you may be educated on very prudent history."

Selena snorted with insult, facing away from him, "If my skills are so _unrefined _then why should I be subjected to this lesson." She should have just stayed on the ship.

Starscream chuckled to the canyon he stood over. _I do so enjoy it when she becomes flustered. _"Because I am confident even you can detect a giant box encased in stone." He stated with a hint of mocking her. Selena snarled, rolling her eyes, mumbling under her breath. "Unless, of course," He shrugged with a menacing smirk, "You overestimate yourself. In which case you…AREN'T the best of the best and I am wasting my time keeping you as my second."

Breakdown's stifled chuckle grew louder into a cackle. Selena whipped around and threw something. Her helmet nailed him in the head, knocking him over. Knockout threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "First off," Selena swung herself from her bike, "I am the best of the best!" She stomped over toward him, "You would be wise to remember that." She folded her arms, standing on the ledge of the vast canyon, "And second – I'm 30 years shy of 300! I'm far from young!" She bared her teeth fumingly. In actuality Selena won't be middle aged for another...32 years in HER race's time. In human time that's 480 years. Old is...90. Times 15. Selena would be 1,350 years old. _Wait..._Selena thought for a moment. _How old is OLD in Cybertronian years?_

"I am afraid I hold a significant advantage in age over you. By several centuries, I might add." Starscream boosted. Selena glowered irritably. _So he is older than the dirt of this planet._ Selena scoffed under her breath, turning her head away from him. _Then that just makes you obsolete. _"Now," Starscream clapped, regaining her attention, "During the Great War for Cybertron much of the energon we - as in all Cybertronians - maintained was scattered to the winds. Hidden in deposits so the Autobots or Decepticons could retrieve it." The way he elucidated was similar to a war veteran reliving his glory days. Selena only knew a small portion of Cybertronian history. But, from what she could gather, the planet was once a land of splendor. Then this _war _came along…and now all who inhabited it – the great gladiators who once conserved that splendor – were reduced to nothing more than scavengers trying to get by…on planets which fall deathly short to meet their needs. "Much of the Energon was hidden here on this forsaken rock." Starscream continued. "So much so that our departed Master sent some of Cybertron's greatest warriors to guard it. True warriors who are lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened. One such warrior..." He swept a hand over the dusty land, "Lies within the bedrock of this desert."

"Whoa…" Selena gaped in awe.

"Indeed…" Starscream purred.

"If that's the case why didn't he come here and get them?" Selena questioned the stupidity of Megatron's actions. Starscream glanced to her, brow raised. "You told me you and the other Cons were circling this planet for years. That Megs went so far as to traverse the Solana Galaxy for warriors. Why pass up those that are here?"

"That's the thing about war." Knockout interjected, kneeling beside her. "Sometimes it gets so hectic you fail to recall where you hide your keys, let alone copious warriors sent to distant planets to guard your stockholm." He prodded her head, "How many times have you misplaced…" He scooped her hat up with a single finger, "Your lovely chapeau because you were scatterbrained?"

Selena snatched it back. "Plenty." She answered with a half-smile. "And I see your point." She fixed the hat attentively. "Got a location for me?"

"A rough one." Starscream admitted. "Thanks to Soundwave," He gestured to the geographical radar on Soundwave's screen, "We know the warrior we seek is somewhere along this strip of canyon. What we do not know is exactly where or how far buried."

Selena raised a hand. "Say no more. I'm on it." She tapped her ear, summoning her scouter and mouth piece. "Soundwave, can you tune your sensors to my magnetic frequency." She asked hopefully. Soundwave nodded his head, and began the necessary preparations. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown were baffled. "You'll see." Soundwave ran a full body scan over Selena. She cast faint traces of her powers, allowing Soundwave to sync with them. The scan finished in a matter of seconds. Soundwave nodded firmly, she was given the green light to proceed with her task. "Alright." Activating her scouter she synced it with Soundwave's sensors, allowing her to see the sensory waves they were casting out in their web. "We're good." She announced. She summoned her helmet and slapped it on. Getting onto her bike Selena revved the engines a few times. The purr of the engine sending pleasing chills up her spine. She gazed out to the gorge before her. The adrenaline racing through every blood vessel in her body sent goose bumps trailing her neck. Selena let her wheels fly. A massive cloud of dust washed over the the three Decepticons. She popped a quick wheelie and took off, launching herself into the pit of the gorge. Starscream and Knockout ran to the ledge, gaping in shock as she descended into the gorge at an alarming speed.

The bike pointed downward in a sharp dive, Selena plummeted into the gorge. The feel of the fresh, albeit dusty, air gliding over her skin was strangely refreshing. The hum of her motorcycle echoed all around her, bringing calm to her once razed nerves. _And here I was enjoying the rush._ A shame she had work to do. Pulling upward, Selena aligned the wheels for the ground. Her eyes flickered. The bike slowed in its descent. A cloud of dust gusted under her. The wheels touched down and she beelined through the gorge. "How are things looking?"

* * *

><p>Starscream and the others watched Soundwave's monitor. A purple Cybertronian symbol was gliding effortlessly amid the well detailed canyon walls. "They look well on our end." Starscream reported, tapping his chin pensively. Tiny squiggles – which he assumed was the search radius – slithered and rippled across the screen, feeding into the walls of the canyon as Selena went along. The radar antenna circled with her position. Sonar echoes beeped every so often. "It would seem Soundwave's sensors are performing much more impressively than expected." He boasted. "We are seeing far deeper into the walls of the rock filled wasteland than before." By Soundwave syncing his sensors to Selena's kinetic waves his sensors were carried by the magnetic particles contained in rock and allows him to see further into the solid rock.<p>

"_Hmph! So much for my talent's being 'unrefined!'_" Selena snorted in reply. "_And here you said you didn't need me._"

Starscream scratched his head sardonically. "I don't recall every stating such a thing." Starscream feigned innocence. "Your old age must be affecting your hearing."

* * *

><p>Selena's brow twitched. <em>Old? He dares call me OLD? <em>She growled inaudibly. He just called her young! Inexperienced! Now he-No! NO! In no way – shape or form – was she going to give that Jet the satisfaction of her reactions. If she could she would ignore him. It annoyed him greatly when she didn't speak to him. "_Mind confirming your plan?_" Starscream requested in an irked tone.

_And there it is. _"Not really." She remarked haughtily. A brazen smirk slithered across her cheeks. "Someone of your _limited intelligence _would be incapable of comprehending my plan."

* * *

><p>Starscream growled in the back of his throat, clenching his talons with insult. "Pardon me?"<p>

"_So why don't you sit back, TRY to look pretty, and let Soundwave and I work?_"

Starscream growled affrontingly. He's tired of Selena's constant defiance. Knockout and Breakdown laughed at his expense. Selena and Starscream's banters were bountiful with entertainment. Starscream whipped around, baring his teeth rabidly. Knockout and Breakdown choked on their own laughs and turned away, muttering nonchalantly to ease the awkward moment. Starscream fumed out of his nostrils, calming his outrage. Amidst the anger an idea came to mind. A small chuckle weaseled its way from his mouth. "My Dear Selena…" He purred over the comlink. Knockout and Breakdown stretched an ear. They knew that tone, "Perhaps you would be more inclined to cooperate if I were to mention incriminating visual proof of a certain…" A menacing, sly smile glided from ear to ear, "_Incident _involving you and a movie you call…Lion King?" Knockout and Breakdown arched confused brows.

* * *

><p>Selena squeaked in horror. The motorcycle almost fell from under her. A large lump slithered down her throat roughly. She heard Starscream laugh at her over the ear piece. He heard her apprehension. <em>"I even recall the scene."<em> He continued to mock her. _"The Alpha Male lion falls into the gorge…Released by his brother, I believe…the little lion goes to try and awaken him…sad music begins…"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She howled shrilly. "WHOA!" A canyon wall was approaching fast. "AH!" Selena leaned hard to the right. The wheels of her bike grinded fervently on the dirt, sliding out of control as it Selena struggled. Selena, balancing on her handlebars, swung her body around and ran her feet over the wall. "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST SHUT UP!" She begged, running rampantly. The bike regained its balance, returning to its track. Selena managed to run the bike to the straight path beyond the sharp turn. She swung her legs back around and rejoined the bike. A breath of relief escaped her beating heart. "I'll...talk…" She panted.

* * *

><p>A triumphant chuckle rumbled from the arrogant jet. His talons hung by his mouth as he relished regaining the upper hand in their little game. "Excellent." Starscream chirped victoriously.<p>

Breakdown nudged Knockout in the arm. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He whispered.

Knockout folded his arms, scoffing disdainfully. "The commandant and his second are having _yet another_ moment," He snarled resentfully. He dug his slender claw into his arm, ignoring the fact that he just ruined his paint job. "Round two is yours, _Lord _Starscream!" He muttered bitterly under his breath. Breakdown's eyes widened fretfully. He shuffled away, not wanting to get burned by the fumes emanating from the sport car's audio receptors.

"Care to divulge your plan?" Starscream requested with feigned innocence. "Or shall I continue with the movie?"

* * *

><p>Selena growled grudgingly. She wondered if there was a punishment worse than extracting a spark from a Cybertronian's chest. "If I perform a dousing of the areas I drive past and Soundwave follows up by having his sensors traverse the waves, we should be able to find what you're looking for." She explained carefully. Starscream and Knockout understood the science. Breakdown was skeptical of how it would help. "If we can't find the signature of this <em>hidden warrior<em>, perhaps we can detect the mechanical makeup." She clarified. "With luck Soundwave should be able to find a faint signature as I pass by."

* * *

><p>"Brilliant." Starscream hummed approvingly. "Our Cybertronian technology may vastly exceed the human's primitive device, but their planet does prove to be a hindrance." He admitted to himself, mentally cursing the forsaken rock he and his fellow Cons were forced to traverse. "What with copious varieties of minerals, components in the sediments, and the thick, consuming agriculture. So you do have you uses."<p>

"_Indeed. For example: look on your leg._" Starscream arched a brow and looked down. "_I left you something special._" A circular device with a timer was attached to his shin. "_I was going to deactivate it…until you upset me._" The timer had begun to count down from five seconds. Four…three…Knockout, Soundwave, and Breakdown ducked for cover. "_Ever heard of an EMP?_"

"SELENA!"

* * *

><p>A pain filled howl cut the communication feed. Selena smiled proudly. She switched the feed to Soundwave, patching into his microphone, "In case you're curious its a homemade EMP. Courtesy of an old friend's tutelage. Effects only last 30 seconds."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll call you when I find something.<em>"

Starscream pushed up on his elbows, growling venomously, "SEL...EE...NAAA!" He extended a vengeful fist to the voice.

"_Tootles!_" She hung up.

"GRRR!" He slammed his fist into the dust. His face planted into the dust. Heavy pants gusted the loose pebbles. "THAT GIRL IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!" Knockout and Breakdown howled in fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Selena sniggered behind her helmet. "Five to five with me pulling up. Lovin' it." She boasted. A thick pressure pressed on Selena's mind. "Hm!" Her brow knit. She glanced to the right canyon wall. It was...a familiar feeling. Each brand of metal possessed a certain air about it. Cybertronian metal in particular. Smooth yet jagged. Heavy and bendable. Rings out. The sensation was light. Soft. But heavy. Meaning there was still some distance. "Overdrive."<p>

* * *

><p>Knockout knelt beside him, smirking, "What is the tally in this little Lover's Tiff?"<p>

Starscream snarled, "THERE IS NO _LOVER'S _TIFF BECAUSE WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" A menacing grin slithered to Knockout's lips. Starscream puffed his cheeks, growling as he turned his head away. "And...its...5 to 5. I led the tally with my earlier call. She equalized it now."

Knockout laughed aloud. "You both sure sound like a married couple." Starscream's fist suddenly struck him in the nose. "OW!"

"Oh good…" Starscream struggled to his feet, "The effects wore off." He dusted his armor off. Knockout groaned in pain. Energon leaked. "Soundwave! What is Selena's location?" Soundwave displayed the grid of the canyon. Selena was ten miles out. almost 11. "Thank you!" He marched for the ledge. "Now I can find her and give her a-" Soundwave beckoned his attention with echoing pings. "What?! Overdrive?" He rushed to Soundwave. Selena's signal was moving at a substantial speed. 70 miles over normal human vehicle speeds. "She must be on to something. Boost the sensors!" Soundwave increased his output.

* * *

><p>Selena's scouter pinged on Soundwave's increased sensory rate. The signature grew heavier on Selena. She was close. "Scream? Wave? You see what I sense?"<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream narrowed his attention on Soundwave's grid. Something was definitely there. It's just not visible as of yet. "Wait…" Selena's signal rounded a V shaped turn. A beacom shaped like the Decepticon emblem appeared on the screen. It grew closer to Selena's position. "Yes...there…" He purred. "Selena! Halt at your current position." He and Soundwave went into jet mode and took off for her position, "We are en route."<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen, Optimus," Ratchet proceeded to plead his case against the children associating with Selena, "I'm not saying these children shouldn't have friends outside of us. Quite frankly I'd prefer it if someone kept these three out of the base for...ever" Miko snarled, rolling her eyes. Jack and Rafael moved her along, urging her to let it go. Ratchet never exactly hid his dislike for the children. "And I understand that Selena does seem to possess a certain...admiration for these three. She does not wish to see them harmed. But what I cannot condone is either one being alone with her without the other two or their guardians present! I mean...what if, one day, the Decepticons follow Selena and try to apprehend the children as hostages."<p>

"I hear your concerns, Ratchet. And I completely agree." Ratchet bobbed his head. However her knew a _but _was on its way. "But there is hope if these three are able to spend quality time with her."

"What hope is that?" Arcee countered abruptly. "That these three get hurt trying to keep her distracted." Selena's a major threat to the Autobots. Her magnetic abilities put them at a great disadvantage. It's a wonder she hasn't killed any of them yet. She had the perfect opportunity with Ratchet

"That they can coax her out of the darkness…" Optimus faced the three children, hope in his eyes as he watched them fuss over their gaming device, "And into the light." Bumblebee and Bulkhead ogled their leader astonishingly. His faith in the hidden good in others continues to amaze them. But Arcee and Ratchet weren't as sold. Selena may show tenderness towards the kids, but her attitude changes faster than gears. She might, one day, turn on them.

The conversation was interrupted by the Autobot sensor's blaring alarm. Ratchet quickly brought up the feed of the source of the alarm and discovered an energy signature on the move. "Exposed energon!" He announced urgently. "And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be!" Bulkhead quizzed.

"Decepticons!" Arcee hissed.

"Without Megatron?" Miko questioned in surprise.

"Why not?" Jack interjected. "They've pulled off other jobs without Megatron. Why wouldn't they move energon without him?"

"But Megatron's like 'The Head Honcho.' Shouldn't the Cons be idling their engines without him?"

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus informed the hyperactive girl forebodingly. "Though Starscream is not Megatron, I have no doubt he has done so."

"And with Selena on his shoulder," Arcee added ominously, "His new place of power is guaranteed."

"Regardless, our main concern in the Energon in transit." Optimus returned focus to the mission. "Bumblebee, let us see if we cannot intercept." Bumblebee's fingers curled into excited fists and nodded.

* * *

><p>Selena's bike was parked on a high up ledge, out of the way in case something extreme took place. The thing's been destroyed once. It happens again and she's quitting. Starscream and Soundwave arrived only minutes after she was ordered to remain stationary. According to Soundwave's sensors they should be only a few yards from their intended target, and it was right on the edge of the gorge trail.<p>

Knockout and Breakdown drove up right behind her. Coming out of vehicle mode, Knockout snarled and ranted about the dirt getting trapped in his undercarriage. And the dust staining his pristine finish. CRIMINAL! Breakdown, Starscream, and Selena were unable to resist scoffing lividly. If Knockout's so concerned about his paint job he should find a sanitization bubble and lock himself in it. But then Starscream would send him packing. Not a good note on the resume.

Soundwave was good at his job. The best in fact. But Selena was skeptical of Soundwave's sensors. All she could see was miles of rock in every direction. There wasn't the slightest hint of...hidden weapons…or disturbances in the rock. Not that there would be. The Great War for Cybertron was _who knows how many _years, decades, or centuries ago. The landscape of earth could have changed drastically in the allotted time. Earth's geography and weather patterns were random and strange. A temple might have been buried beneath their feet and Selena wouldn't know it.

"Here!" Starscream announced. Selena snapped out of her daze. Her expression shifted into awe. A gaping hole in the canyon wall revealed a monstrous Cybertronian Container imbedded deep within the bedrock. How many a time did a human wander by and not know what they stumbled upon? _Human ignorance. _Selena scoffed. The rock around it was smooth, seemingly undisturbed, like the wall folded as the container was pushed in. Selena flew over to inspect it. The edges of the container were melded with the rock. Centuries of stasis. The rock must have formed into it. Encasing the container in place.

"Impressive." Was all Selena could muster.

"Selena, such high level intelligence should produce a greater compliment." Starscream teased. Selena puffed her cheeks angrily. "Careful. Your face may stay that way."

"And it would still look better than yours!"

Starscream and Soundwave gripped the container by handles on its sides. Selena dug her feet firmly kinetically gripped the container as best she could. One the count of three nods the three pulled with all their might. Pieces of rock shaved off the surrounding rock. The edges of the container edged half an inch each tug. Soundwave and Starscream's heels dragged, losing traction. Selena felt her grip slip. The canyon wall trembled. Meaning it was giving way. Soundwave, Starscream, and Selena strengthened their grips and PULLED! Selena twisted her elbows in. Blows exhausted against the sides. The reverberations quaked the canyon. Selena wrenched her hands back. A moan grinds against the rock. The edges smoothed, shrank in. Soundwave and Starscream pulled again. The container slid out with ease. Selena slipped backwards. Her hat fell off her head.

"Woof…" She sat up, "That was a rush." She dusted off her hat and placed it back on. The container stopped halfway out. Probably didn't expend out any further. Suits Selena just fine. That thing was heavy.

"Excellent, Soundwave. Selena." Starscream commended. Selena dusted herself off and flew to Starscream's shoulder. Getting a second look at the container...it was huge. She shuddered to think what rested inside. Hopefully whatever it was likes taking orders from those who CLEARLY aren't Megatron. Seeing as the crew has reservations. "The cube." Starscream ordered. Soundwave opened an energon crate he brought along. Selena was baffled by the cube, but figured if the Con inside had been sleeping he'd need a little pick me up to get going.

Starscream gently set the cube inside a small slot. The cube was then sucked inside. The glow of the condensed energy grew brighter. A whirl of gathered energy hummed. "The energon infusion...it's WORKING!" Starscream cheered anxiously. Breakdown and Knockout stepped back. A glow filled the door. A blinding flash washed over the group. Selena ducked behind Starscream. She watched closely as the infused Energon dispersed throughout the container. The sophisticated locks and mechanisms unhinged. Double doors slowly parted ways.

"Awaken, warrior! Rise and serve your _NEW_ MASTER!" Starscream summoned exaggeratedly. Knockout and Breakdown's attention trailed upward. The sunlight peered into the box. A towering figure shown. Selena gaped in utter amazement.

A green and grey armored Decepticon, height rivaling that of Megatron's, awoke at the beam of sun in his face. He tugged his arms and legs free of their resting place. Soundwave and Starscream backed away as the warrior tromped into the light. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling sensations return to his numbed circuits. Puffs of dirt wafted from his heavy steps. "Skyquake serves only ONE master." He declared to the overzealous Starscream.

Selena drifted back to Breakdown and Knockout, "Hard to beleive he served anyone." She mumbled. The two Cons bobbed their heads fervently.

"Excellent! Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops." Starscream purred. His place atop the Decepticons shined brightly in his future. "No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow."

"You FAIL to grasp my meaning! I am here on a mission assigned to me by my ONE master. Megatron!" Skyquake proclaimed strongly. Selena knit her brow studiously. Megatron's very name summoned fear amongst the troops. His legacy and influence demanded loyalty and respect. Starscream dealt with a difficult enough task of commanding respect from foot soldiers. How would he fair commanding a warrior still loyal to Megatron centuries after falling into stasis?

"Yes. _Him_." Starscream is unable to put into word the disdain he harbors for the Decepticons' blind loyalty to an old relic. "Sadly...Lord Megatron...is no longer with us."

"Impossible! Skyquake breathed horrifically.

"WHY is this _so _DIFFICULT for everyone to accept?"

Knockout snorted, "Probably because no one expected to ever be taking orders from a gravelly voiced twig." Breakdown and Selena lurched forward, stifling hearty laughter behind a hand. "Like that one?" Selena drifted to her knees, laughing so hard she couldn't even stand. Breakdown leaned up against a boulder. He came close to hyperventilating. Starscream whipped around, growling animalistically.

"YAH!" Breakdown and Selena cowered behind Knockout. They poked their heads out, grinning apologetically.

Starscream shook his head angrily, and then returned to face the defiant Skyquake. "Skyquake!" He barked his name. "_I_ located you! _I _set you free! THUS _I_, Lord Starscream, am NOW-_YOUR_-MASTER!"

"HEY!" Selena howled in outrage, shifting gestures between her, Soundwave, and the other two, "WE DID MOST OF THE WORK!"

Skyquake lunged forward, boring a dagger filled glare into the pretentious jet. A demonic growl reverberated Starscream's body. The self proclaimed lord staggered back, quaking in fear. Skyquake brought fists to his face. A jolt spiked Selena's head. She peeled from behind Knockout and charged. Skyquake held both fists over Starscream.

"NO! WAIT!" Starscream cowered behind his arms. The hulking fists came down. Selena shielded Starscream spread eagle. The fists slammed into an invisible wall. Kinetic waves rippling. Sparks of electricity flaring. Skyquake gasped in awe. Glowering crimson orbs peircing his spark defiantly. Starscream, whimpering pathetically, peered past his arms. "Oh. SELENA! WELL DONE-" A boot kicked his nose in. "GAH!" Selena retracted her leg. Never did her attention divert from Skyquake.

"Sorry, Skyquake," She droned, a malicious grin beaming hungrily, "Unfortunately for you I still need him around." Selena narrowed her brow. Transparent tentacles wriggled from the shield. The focused energy snaked up Skyquake's massive arms. The Decepticon struggled against the bindings. He pulled and fought. Selena's grin touched her ears. The bindings wouldn't falter. She crossed her arms. Skyquake's mimicked. Selena swept them above her head. Skyquake's whole body erected as his arms restrained over his head. "HA!" Selena executed a powerful round house kick directly into Skyquake's chest, sending the Con crashing into his confinement space. Boulders of rock toppled around him.

"Ooh…" Knockout winced. "I got off easy."

"No kidding." Breakdown agreed.

"Phew…" Starscream exhaled in relief. Confidence flood back to his weak knees. "Well timed, Selena." She smirked, pleased to be commended for something.

Skyquake wobbled dazedly out of the container. The kick left an impression in his armor. The force of the attack throbbed. He gazed at Selena in complete terror and amazement. A tiny creature - barely bigger than a Scraplet - outer mechanics not of metal or iron...wounded him. True her surface bore a semblence to a Decepticon. Down to the red optics. But to possess the strength of a Gladiator? Impossible. "What manner of being are you?" He questioned, demanding an ex

Selena removed her hat to scratch her sweaty head. "What I am is inconsequential. What's important now is whether or not I rip your spark right out of its chamber!" Skyquake was flabbergasted by the declaration. The girl is talented and strong. That is apparent. But there is no chance in Primus she possessed the power raw enough for such a feat. Is there? "While Starscream lacks the physical attributes to do so…" Selena allowed trickles of power to seep out, unnerving Skyquake and the Cons around, "Know that I will take you offline if you touch my boss."

"You presume too much, PROTOFORM!" Skyquake fortified his stance, "One fortunate blow does not grant victory!"

"Fine…" Selena snatched her badges and summoned the Chakrams, "Then why don't I just carve a few gears out and see where that gets me!" Skyquake roared monstrously to the heavens. The gorge around him quaked. Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout backed away, whimpering. Soundwave remained stationary.

"Attacking Autobots is a highly expected outcome for you, Selena." Optimus sauntered confidently on site, "But eliminating an ally? That is far too callous."

She chuckled darkly, "Ally?! You've known me for over two months, Prime. Killing another Con is a misdemeanor on my part." She waved a hand indifferently, "Killing an Autobot doesn't even register on my moral compass. Speaking of which," She hugged the Chakrams to her hips, her demonic grin widening, "How's Ratchet?" Optimus's sight narrowed. His fingers curled slightly. The contemptuous tone - Selena was trying to illicit a rise out of him. A distraction. Mentally he prepared for an imminent attack. "Don't look so disturbed, Optimus. It's no surprise Ratchet's alive. After All, the great Prime saved him...didn't you?"

"This displeases you?" Optimus remarked monotonously.

Selena shrugged impassively, "Not particularly. If anything I'm overjoyed you saved Ratchet." She ran her tongue over her lips. "It means I get a chance to cleave him clean of his armor." That disturbing grin split wider. A sharp gleam filled her gaze. Her canines practically sharpened like fangs. "I was a little disappointed I wasn't able to stick around to watch the leeches nibble on him. So now thanks to you I'll be able to savor his cries as he begs for death."

Optimus sighed dismally, shaking his head, "So much rage and hatred has grappled its talons into your heart. But I hold on to the hope that there is a warmth somewhere that will melt the ice encasing you."

"Pfft!" Selena spat to the dirt scathingly. Optimus. He truly aggravated her. Such noble preaching...for a race that prides itself on senseless destruction. Preserving lives. What nonsense. Hypocrisy had to be one of her biggest pet peeves. Truly she despised the Prime. It made her shoulder throb. "Your senseless preaching makes my stomach curl! HEY YOU!" Skyquake glanced to her. The pulsating fear hidden well, but leaking through the quaking in his knees. _This girl is terrifying. _"You may not care for Starscream and don't want to listen to him," She narrowed her crimson orbs into slits, "So make yourself useful and do away with him," Her attention shifted to a curve, "And that little bug hiding behind the rock!" Optimus grunted.

Bumblebee stumbled at his mentioning. _She knows I'm here!_

"I've known you were there from the beginning, BUG! Optimus isn't so foolish to go anywhere alone."

"Your praise is appreciated." Optimus remarked.

"It's not praise, bot. It's common sense! Don't lump me with the three behind me."

"HEY! JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Knockout and Breakdown roared.

"Silence!" Starscream commanded heatedly. Knockout and Breakdown growled at him. Then their anger subsided into surprise. Starscream's expression was serious. Grim. His grim expression never left Selena. After a second scrutiny, Knockout and Breakdown gaped in awe. "Do not take her words to heart." Selena's presence beamed malevolently. The razor gleam in her eye pierced the scarred armor of the prime. "Selena's demeanor changes drastically when in the presence of Autobots. You both should be very well aware of that." Knockout sneered. Selena's harsh words, Starscream defending her. A thin string tied the two. What universe did they immerse themselves in? _And why am I not in it? _

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BUG!" Selena growled rabidly. "Or do I need to drag you out?" Bumblebee swallowed nervously. Warily he appeared from around the boulder, joining Optimus's side. Selena smirked darkly, "Good to see you, bug." Bumblebee grimaced. He hated being called bug. "On second thought, Skyquake, let me have Bumblebee." She clapped the chakrams together at a pike. A long pole extended between them. "I haven't had a decent fight in weeks. My limbs are getting stiff. Not that Bee is much of a warm up." Bumblebee's beeps whirled in a disgruntled growl.

Skyquake shifted away from the overzealous child. His focus centered on Optimus. The very presence of the prime enticing his lust for spilt energon. "Do what you want! I have only one interest!" Optimus curled his hands into tight fists. A conflict was imminent. Something he hopes he can avoid.

Bumblebee beeped imploringly to Optimus, wanting his leader to consider calling for backup. Given they were outnumbered and out matched, having Arcee and Bulkhead backing them up wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I agree with you Bumblebee. Unfortunately…" Soundwave consumed Optimus's attention, his normally black display transmitting a strange frequency, "Our communications are being jammed. So we will have to fend for ourselves."

"True it has been a while, Prime," Skyquake spat his name, "But do not insult me. I do not require the aide of these fools to dispatch you!" Knockout and Breakdown felt the sting of the insults to their pride. Maybe they should have just stayed behind.

"The one thing we have in common." Selena's grin widened. She shifted attention back to Bumblebee. The scout stiffened to a fighting stance. His servos ready to switch to his stingers. "You heard him, BUG!" She twirled her staff, the pikes shuffling the air. "COME AT ME!" Selena rocketed forward. Dust wafted in her trail. Bumblebee stepped back in shock, throwing his arms up. Selena ducked under the raised arms and let loose a swift kick to Bumblebee's chin. The Scout's feet left the ground a small ways . Selena twirled and dealt another sharp kick to Bumblebee's chest. The muscle car went flying, skipping along the dusty terrain to a painful halt against a boulder. Selena puffed strands of hair from her face. "I swear this scout isn't any fun."

Bumblebee leaned up on his elbows. His hand massaged his throbbing processor. "^_Note to self: she packs a powerful punch._^" Small girl with tons of strenght packed away. Bumblebee shuddered at the thought of Miko having this power. A shadow loomed over him. "^_WHOA!_^" Roaring barbarically Selena swiped her staff down. "^_YAH!_^" Bumblebee rolled out of the way just in time. The staff struck the ground. A giant cloud of dust exploded. Bumblebee shielded his optics. Tiny specks of dust coated by him. Little pebbles rebound. When the dust cleared, Bumblebee lowered his arm. His whole body sank in horror. Selena's staff...it was lodged halfway into the dirt. Had Bumblebee not reacted in time...woof. "^_Two notes to self: Packs a punch and is insanely strong._^"

Selena grasped the staff with one hand. One sharp yank freed it from its sandy confinement. She swung it hard, flicking lingering sand free. Then she sighed tediously. "You know, Bee," She stabbed it into the ground, digging the pike, "Since you're not going to take me seriously I'm not going to waste my staff on you." She left the staff in the dirt as she sauntered toward Bumblebee. "But do not think you can't be killed. You of all people should know how dangerous my hands can be." Bumblebee fortified himself for the attack. The horrifying fact is Selena's right. If Bumblebee didn't get a grip soon, he'd be joining Vida and Cliffjumper.

Optimus and Skyquake ignored the commotion going on behind them. To allow a distraction to hinder their concentration meant death. As both warriors knew too well. "It _has_ been a while, Skyquake."

"Indeed it has, Optimus Prime!" Optimus's name fell off his tongue like a bad taste. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. MEGATRON sent me to annihilate you." Good times those were for Skyquake.

"THAT was a long time ago." Optimus stated pleadingly.

"That may be true, Prime. But my orders still stand!"

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost? And WORLDS destroyed?" Magtora and Cyberton a case in point. Their home and Selena's home have been lost due to this conflict for power. It was time to end it. Before Earth joined the fray. "If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

As Optimus pleaded his case, Selena crashed into a rocky wall. The wind robbed momentarily from her lungs. She cringed and jumped out of the way. Bumblebee's first pierced the rock surface. Selena countered with a punch. Bumblebee caught the punch with his free hand and sent her flying. Selena's body caught on a bush and flipped into a boulder. "Ow."

"I might be willing to consider a truce," Starscream continued, ignoring the fight between Bumblebee and Selena, "If _you_ would be willing to _bow_ before me, _Optimus Prime._"

"A-GAIN!" Skyquake scoffed in disgust. "BOW TO THIS!" He swung a fist into Starscream, smashing the jet into a wall of the gorge. Breakdown and Knockout gasped aloud. If he did that to Starscream, what would he do to them?

Before anyone could really move, Bumblebee came flying past Skyquake, crashing himself and Starscream into the wall. Skyquake gaped in awe. Optimus panicked and whipped around. Selena walked impassively towards them, dusting her hands off. She wrenched her staff out of the ground, and flashed a disgruntled glare to the Prime. "I'm getting really sick of this crap, Optimus." SHe announced irately. "Either your scout takes me seriously or I rip his circuits out. Flat and simple." A bone chilling energy poured right from the pores of her body. Her hair and the dust wafting in the terrifying power. "Raf can yell at me later."

"WAIT!" Starscream pleaded. Things were starting to get hectic. He shoved Bumblebee off and took off into the sky. "I LEAVE THE REST TO YOU!" He shouted to Selena. She scoffed under her breath. Not that she should be surprised. He so called _retainer_ is, by nature, a coward. Breakdown, Knockout, and Soundwave followed Starscream's lead and peeled out of there. Only a fool would stand between Selena and her kill.

Bumblebee shook his head in disappointment. "^_The Decepticons are doomed._^"

"Where you lookin', BUG?" Bumblebee was snapped back into the fight. Selena's deathly expression sending chills down his spine. "Scream isn't the one about to take you offline!" She gestured her staff , challenging the Scout.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Optimus drew all attention to him. His hands raised in surrender. Selena and Skyquake sneered. Bumblebee groaned in relief. He could catch his breath. "Skyquake! Selena! I understand you had orders. And I sympathize with your pain," He singled either one out, wanting to establish a basis for his plea, "But this is a New Era. A NEW WORLD! Side with the Autobots! Help me end this conflict forever!"

"I-WILL-_NEVER_-SIDE WITH A PRIME!" Skyquake boomed.

Selena erected her staff, "And I'd sooner rot in Hell than side with you bastards!" She glanced to Syquake, "You may not like or approve of me, but surely you and I can agree to snuff him from the face of this rock!"

"Unwaveringly!" Skyquake roared, charging for the Prime. Optimus readied himself. Skyquake dealt a powerful blow to optimus' chest, smashing him into a rocky wall. Bumblebee whirled angrily and aimed his stingers.

"NUH-UH!" A staff swatted his stingers off target and then the chakram hilt pinned him to the rocky wall, forcing his blue optics to meet Selena's malicious grin. The radiating madness in the crimson orbs sent chills down his spine. "You're still playing with me."

* * *

><p>Seconds after Skyquake's defiance surfaced, Soundwave executed a tactical retreat and hid himself atop the ledge of the gorge. There he watched studiously, monitoring the <em>success <em>of Starscream's plan. As anticipated by himself and others, flaws sundered his _genius _like talons to sheet metal. Not that there was any room to complain at the moment. Skyquake has been freed. Starscream can't control him. Luckily Prime and his Scout arrived on scene. Selena should provide an excellent show as well.

Starscream joined Soundwave. The cliffside trembled as he meandered to the ledge. He marveled as Selena ground Bumblebee further into the wall. He swatted the staff out of her grasp, grabbed Selena and smashed her into the wall. Her back to the wall, Selena's feet stopped the hand and kicked out, sending Bumblebee into the opposite wall.

Breakdown and Knockout drove up right behind him. Knockout shuddered fretfully, "Almost forgot how terrifying Selena can be. The girl's wrath rivals that of Megatron's."

Starscream chuckled wolfishly, "Glorious…" Earning him a frightened stare from Breakdown and Knockout. The way Starscream admired the girl was similar to that of war monger savoring spilled energon of both enemy and ally. "What need have I for peace? With Selena and Skyquake in my thrall, none shall dare attempt to defy me." He purred hungrily. "And once it is known The Autobot Scout and Optimus Prime were eliminated under my command, all Decepticon's will graciously bow to me."

* * *

><p>Skyquake and Optimus squared off to one another. Glares meeting glares as both gladiators waited in anticipation for the other to make their move. The rambunctious crashes of Bumblebee and Selena were deafened. A hollow wind moaned throughout the canyon around them.<p>

Optimus drew first. Skyquake furrowed his perpetually scowling brow. Two shots rebound off the age worn metal. Not scratch or blemish - Skyquake charged, unfazed by the onslaught of rapid fire. The ground, and Optimus, quaked. Halting his fire, Optimus stayed himself. Feet squared he waited. Sky quake was nearly on top of him. He drew his fist back. Optimus put a foot to the canyon wall and kicked off. Skyquake's fist reduced a boulder to dust. Optimus shifted back to his firearm and attempted, once more, to subdue Skyquake He unholsterd a monstrous Gatling gun from his back. The jagged barrel whirled like a drill. Rapid fire pelted mercilessly. Drag impressions were dug as the heavy barrage drove Optimus back. The Prime held his ground. Fortified arms deflecting energon at marred rock.

Gnarled rock tapped Optimus's plated shoulders. "GRR!" He was trapped in a corner. Skyquake chuckled victoriously, pouring on the bullets. Charred nicks gradually chipped away the already scratched metal.

Bumblebee, fearing for his leader, leapt over a boulder and charged. His stingers were ready to go. "BUMBLEBEE! NO!" Optimus implored. Skyquake heard the scout coming,. twisted around, and aimed the machine gun.

"YOU HEARD HIM, BUG!" Selena rocketed head first into Bumblebee's chest, knocking the scout onto a pile of rocks. Skyquake gasped in awe of the attack. Selena pat her head, wincing when her fingers found a swelling lump. If she didn't have those powers, her head would have split open. "Let the adults have their fun. You and I can pick up where we left off at the museum." After Optimus practically impaled her shoulder with Knockout's staff.

"Hmph." Skyquake nodded in approval. "Unorthodox, but highly effective. I can see why the young Magneetian unnerves you so." He grinned hungrily at Optimus, "Her skills, intermediary to novice at best, pose a hazardous threat to anyone foolish enough go take her lightly. A dhae your scout is not as swift a study as I am." Optimus clenched a tight fist. He wished desperately to rush to his scout's aide. But Skyquake, surely, would never allow him to pass.

Bumblebee shook his body. The headbutt felt like an energon bullet. A small shadow over the indent chest. Selena dove, driving a chakram. Bumblebee rolled to safety. Selena retracted the punch on the landing and sprang off a small protruding rock, swiping a sharp kick to Bumblebee's ankle. A graze ripped the metal. Energon bled. Large splashes stained Selena's pant leg. Bumblebee howled in agony. Energon spilled uncontrollably from the wound.

Selena cackled at his pain, running her tongue over her lips. "I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed this." Bumblebee beeped angrily, thrashing about, directing a scolding appendage at her. "UGH! DAMMIT! HOLD ON!" Selena consulted with her scouter, locking onto Bumblebee. To be accurate, his speech function. "Alright. Go ahead."

"^_How can you enjoy causing pain so much?_^" The word translated onto her screen."^_Aren't you afraid of what Raf will say?_^"

Selena growled, gritting her teeth. Bumblebee took frightful steps back. Selena sharply arched her wrist. A weight crushed Bumblebee's head and shoulders, forcing him to a knee. With a deadpan face she moved the hand down. The pressure increased, driving Bumblebee's second knee to waver. Her fingers curled in, squeezing Bumblebee's inner circuitry.

"I was kind to Knockout. Unfortunately such mercy does not extend to you." Her voice was empty. The look in her eyes void. Bumblebee whirred in anguish, screaming as his spinal attachments bent to their breaking point but held. Gears and wires were on the verge of popping out of his armor. Futilely, but refusing to lie down, he tried to rise to rise to his feet. This only worsened his situation. Tension built in his processor. His vision started to blur. Any second his optics were going to burst. White hot pain cracked his ribs. Bumblebee cried out, cropping to a knee. "You tell me to leave the children out of our battles, yet you attempt to use them against me." A crimson glow consumed her eyes. She rose into the air, the dusty wind blowing her hat from her head. Bumblebee rose with her, legs swaying lifelessly. Selena spread her fingers. Bumblebee's arms and legs outstretched. The prongs connecting the limbs popped shrilly as the limbs were pulled nearly from the sockets. "I despise hypocrisy." Bumblebee mentally prepared for her next attack. He was ready. But no attack came. Selena simply moved to the side, watching intensely.

"^_What-_^" Optimus plowed into the scout, both skipping along the decimated rock, and coming to a painful crashing halt into the canyon wall. Exhausted groans escaped on dazed breaths.

* * *

><p>"Ooh!" Knockout winced playfully. "That HAD to hurt. At least I hope it did!" He threw his head back, howling with laughter.<p>

Breakdown was babying his ankle. "I felt that blow to Bumblebee. That must be killing him." He turned to Soundwave and Starscream, "You are tapping this, right?"

"But of course." Starscream purred. "Once added to the historical records, it will be the talk for eons how Selena and Skyquake vanquished not one, but two Autobots whilst under my command."

* * *

><p>"This is suddenly becoming tedious." Selena declared with a yawn.<p>

Skyquake trudged up alongside her, "You could have fooled me. What with how zealously you were toying with the young bot."

Selena scoffed, "The bug bore me some time after I scarred his leg. Now he's dead weight." She cast a hand. By the badges she levitated her hat back to her head. "Don't suppose you feel like trading dance partners?"

"That _scout _is not even worth my gaze. My wrath is strictly designated for one singular target!"Selena knit her brow. She could appreciate being fixated on a singular target. But she can't stand battling Bumblebee. At least not right now.

Optimus and Bumblebee rolled onto their hands and knees. Their daze replaced by a nauseating light processor feeling.

Selena's cheeks spread into a demonic smirk. "I don't suppose you're not opposed to team work." Skyquake scrunched his face at the proposition. Crumbles of rock caught his rankled attention.

Optimus, hand plastered to the wall, climbed shakily back onto his feet. The joints of his knees kindled. He braced himself with another hand to a rock. Bumblebee rested on his hands and knees. His blurred senses returning to normal. He tried to rise to his feet. A sting of pain jossled his memory. Selena wounded his ankle. Energon stopped bleeding, but the pain throbbed powerfully.

A grin snaked to Skyquake's lips. "Not at all." He jerked the stout rod of his machine gun, recharging the moderately spent energon. "Are you opposed to setting them up?"

Selena licked her lips. "Not at all."

"Bumblebee...are you well?" Optimus words a slurred groan. Bumblebee nodded dazedly, staggering to his feet. "Good. We must counter before-" Optimus was slammed to the wall, invisible bonds pinning his arms and legs spread eagle. Bumblebee, driven by insinct, aimed his stingers. The same bonds holding Optimus twisted Bumblebee's arm. A stray energon bullet dislodged a few rocks. Bumblebee was lifted off the ground and pinned right beside Optimus.

Selena hovered meditatively, a hand stretched to the bots. A relaxed, malicious smirk plastered on her dusty cheeks. Skyquake meandered dangerously close. That machine gun ready to blaze.

Optimus growled in the back of his throat. The well of Alsparks murmured his name. To beg for Bumblebee to be spared would fall on deaf ears. Closing his eyes, accepting his fate, Optimus released a jaded sigh. A little twitch tugged his ankle. Optimus raised a bewildered brow. The bonds to his wrist and ankles were weak. _Intermediary to novice..._

"Bumblebee, when I give the order..." He trailed off, turning his wheels. Bumblebee understood.

"TOO LATE!" Energon built in the barrel.

"NOW!" Optimus and Bumblebee, with all their might, wrenched their bodies free of the wall.

"GYAH!" A sharp pain split Selena's head wide open. The flail of her hands threw Skyquake's aim up. Stray bullets scaling the cliff. The free bots touched ground in vehicle mode and drove past Selena ad Skyquake, escaping into the gorge.

Skyquake roared rabidly, glaring at Optimus just before he disappeared around a corner. "Your skill is at novice! You truly are the most worthless of your of your species!" A ringing in Selena's ears deafened the jeers. She wriggled a finger, managing to clear her hearing in time to hear, "WELL GET AFTER THEM!"

"YOU GO AFTER 'EM!"

"I cannot give chase on foot!"

"THEN FLY!"

"I HAVE BEEN IN STASIS FOR EONS! I HAVE YET TO ACQUIRE A VEHICLE MODE!"

"PFFT! And you call me useless." She folded her arms, rising higher with an obstinate glare' "At least I can fly!" Before Skyquake could retort, Selena took off after the bots. Skyquake gave chase, mentally vowing to exact his wrath upon her.

* * *

><p>Soundwave scoured the canyon thoroughly. The raging battle that reached a brief stalemate picked up in an instant, and then disappeared between the crevice. Even at his current position Soundwave was unable to locate Skyquake or Selena.<p>

Knockout and Breakdown kept their optics peeled just in case someone attempted an escape. However, they were a little unnerved by the sudden silence. Did Selena and Skyquake kill each other? Were the Autobots eliminated?

_DID SELENA TRADE UP DECEPTICONS? _Knockout mentally panicked, nibbling at his fingertips. Breakdown asked him strangely.

"We've lost sight of them!" Starscream fumed. "Soundwave! What aren't you tracking them?" Sonar pings sounded in response to the aggravated question. "What? What is it?" Starscream asked anxiously. He was transfixed by Soundwave's detailed visual report. A rotating grid of the earth, coasting chunks of rock, and an energon signature all on the tiny screen. "A second Deception signal?" Starscream questioned dubiously. Knockout and Breakdown broke away from searching at the news. "But Skyquake was the only sleeper in this area." Soundwave zoomed in closer on the signal, revealing it was much farther. In space. "The sight of our...destroyed...Space Bridge..." It wasn't possible. Nothing remained in that sector but rock, dust, scattered chunks of the bridge, and...and... "You're not telling me...that life signal belongs to...Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? TO BE CONTINUED! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA.<strong>


	25. The Nightmare Lives

**The**

**Nightmare Lives**

**Continuing on.**

**...**

_**Quick recap...**_

_**Ratchet berated Raf for spending the weekend with Selena. The Autobots understand the relationship, but do not approve given the situation.**_

_**Miko calls Selena, scolding her for not talking about Selena being engaged, Starscream overhears, the two argue then laugh, making up.**_

_**Starscream then leads an expedition into a canyon and Roland revives Skyquake. A loyal Decepticon - to Megatron. Selena intervenes before Skyquake could level Starscream. Luckily, Optimus and Bumblebee arrived, and now a battle ensued with Optimus and Bumblebee being chased into the gorge.**_

**...**

Raging tires skid on loose gravel dirt. A cloud of dust consuming the narrow gorge. Cars charged in a sharp turn, pristine paint nearly scraping the coarse canyon wall as Optimus and Bumblebee rocketed further in. Selena barrel rolled into the turn, flying low to the ground. Her scouter visor deflected kicked up rocks and dust. Bumblebee and Optimus swerved manically, hoping to give Selena the slip in anyway. What they didn't realize was Selena didn't follow by sight, but by energon heat signatures. She'd be able to follow them through a blizzard. Picking up the pace behind her was Skyquake. His thunderous, stampeding feet shook rocks free of the wall. Tiny shockwaves deterred Selena slightly but she never lost pace.

"Our previous escape was chance!" Optimus forewarned Bumblebee, not wanting the scout to take their minor victory for granted. "We must separate those two if we are to have a chance at victory." Bumblebee beeped excitedly. "It will be foolish to challenge both together. We must use the terrain." The gorge is more rock than metal. Particulates aside, Selena's powers are at a great disadvantage without metal to aid her. At least that is what Optimus prayed was the case. Previous battles supported his theory. However that did not make Selena any less dangerous.

A fork in the road was on approach. "Bumblebee! When I give the order-" Selena twirled her staff and swiped up. The dust ripped in half. A sharp pop tore a graze in Optimus's front rim. A shard blew the tire. A huge rock tripped the wheel. Optimus's hind veered up, the front bumper grated the sand. Optimus stumbled out of vehicle mode, rolling and bouncing painfully at 100 miles per hour. The curved fork in the road stopped him, almost splitting him in half. "Ugh...ERGH!" Selena drove her feet to the small of his back. Bumblebee cried out, but couldn't stop. Skyquake was hot on the scout's tail, chasing him to the east side trail.

Selena broke from Optimus, crossing her legs with a smirk as she let Optimus collapse to the ground. A dazed groan escaped the Prime. The world spun. Selena hovered over him tauntingly. Optimus thought he saw double. "Goes without saying, Prime, I enjoyed that." Selena bore daggers into his chassis. A reason, beyond her comprehension, Selena detested the sight of the Prime. More so than she did Ratchet's. Ratchet...at least...makes her smile in dark desire. Optimus...just irritates her. Why? Why does he aggravate her? "Skyquake will hate me if I offline you. So I'll just tenderize you until he's done with Bumblebee."

"For one...who seeks the death...of Autobots...you procrastinate far too often." Optimus forced between pain filled breaths. "Do you prolong our deaths for joy? Or is it for the sake of the children?"

Selena gritted her teeth seethingly. Raising her staff she stabbed it into Optimus's chest, barely missing his spark chamber. "SHUT UP!" A rabid hiss forthed venomously. "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Optimus's hand shot up and grabbed Selena. He ripped her off, freeing the staff from his armor, and threw her into a wall. The staff bounced to her side. Selena growled animally, massaging the bruise to her back. And ego.

"I know you care for those children!" Optimus declared strongly. "And so long as you do, you will never destroy us!" Optimus began scaling the wall, scrambling to the ledge and heading for Bumblebee.

"That malignant-" Her insult was halted by an alert detecting an incoming aircraft. A human aircraft. "Hmm..." Selena tapped her scouter several times, triangulating the position of this human craft. Reinforcements for the Autobots? Or perhaps just a standard flight? "An F-16 fighter of the American Special forces..." Selena recited the message. "Clearance..." Any craft requires clearance. And that clearance is scanned into the jet. The name that appeared brought a smile to Selena. "Special Agent William Fowler. Only five minutes out."

**...**

Starscream was shaking in his stiletto clad boots. Soundwave pinpointed a Decepticon energy signature near-in the site of the destroyed space bridge. Not just any energon signature. The signal belonged to none other than the lord and master of the Decepticon. Megatron. An impossibility at best. It had to be a mistake! However unlikely in Soundwave's case. Nothing could have survived that wreckage. The explosion was so devastating, Selena saw a brief aurora radiate from the sky.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Starscream howled. Breakdown and Knockout swallowed anxiously. Megatron? Alive? They were going to be scrapped for sure. Unless they kiss up and claim undying fealty. _He has to be mistaken! _Starscream thought fluid would burst from hiss tank._ Megatron can't be alive! _Because if Soundwave is correct, Starscream will be added to the wreckage in space. A dead lifeless husk if Megatron ever learns Starscream took advantage of his death to rule._ And_ _Selena..._"He was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast!"

"Well apparently it did!" Knockout challenged scathingly. He scoffed menacingly, "And it would also seem _Selena_ is going to have to perch on THE _TRUE_ MASTER'S shoulder from this day forth!" He taunted. Knockout felt like a feather just landed in his cap.

Starscream's spark prickled. "SILENCE!" Breakdown jumped. Knockout knit his brow. Starscream wriggled his talons. The razor edges coveting the spill of Knockout's energon. "Selena _will not _be sitting on Megatron's shoulder! Nor will Megatron be returning!"

"But..." Breakdown pointed to Soundwave who was still locked onto the coordinates, "Soundwave-"

"HIS SENSORS ARE FAULTY!"

"You _really_ don't want Selena sitting on anyone else's shoulders, do you?" Knockout sniggered. Breakdown winced. Talons swiped Knockout right across the face. No marks were left, but the blow scarred Knockout's ego. He grit his teeth, glaring at Starscream.

The Jet wriggled his razor claw, savoring the sensation tingling his fingers. "This matter holds no consequence toward Selena! My main concern is the crew being given false hope due to a hoax!" Knockout scoffed, rolling his eyes. _I'm sure I'd delude myself too._

In truth Starscream fretted over what Selena will do if she learns of Megatron's survival. After all it is Megatron's fault she was forced to join the Decepticons. Because of the uranium fragment embedded in his palm, Megatron had - forgive the pun - the upper hand against Selena, and used it to keep her in line. His death freed her. Inadvertently brought Starscream and Selena...closer. If he survived...

"Soundwave! Ignore the transmission! Delete the coordinates!" He commanded venomously.

Soundwave ignored the command. Her amplified the sound of the distress signal, further emphasizing the precedence of the matter. "GAH! UH! What am I saying?" Starscream sputtered. At present, Soundwave is the worst wrath you could invoke. "O-of course this...must be...investigated! _IF," _And he used the term loosely, "Lord Megatron is up there, _I _shall bring him home!" Soundwave lowered his head, sharpening his accusing - vacant - glare. "You three remain here to monitor the outcome. When Skyquake and Selena snuff Prime's spark, _I _must bear witness." Starscream ran and dove from the ledge. He folded into jet mode, fired his engines, and rocketed into the sky, vanishing beyond the clouds.

"_Must bear witness._" Soundwave replayed. Breakdown ogled the recon Con strangely. Laserbeak detached from Soundwave and flew after Starscream.

"You ever get that feeling like you missing a huge chunk of the schematics?" Breakdown grumbled irritably.

" A chunk?!" Knockout spat. "Try half the blueprints!" _And it all comes back to Starscream and Selena. _

**...**

A fighter jet roared across the vast land of canyon and desert. Agent Fowler was implementing a self routine scouting mission for any _unidentified crafts, technology, or beings. _Given recent events, Fowler has had to double his recon efforts. Selena, the Decepticons and Autobots, and now the bold group that abducted Selena whom he has yet to identify.

A transmission came through in regards to a communication between unidentified technology. The Alpha team was prepared to depart to intercept. Fowler belayed their plans and ordered them to strike their report from the record. He soon received the coordinates to the transmission, and was surprised as to how close he was.

"I'm only two minutes out..." He murmured, peering out in every direction, "Where-" The jet suddenly jerked, veering off course. "JOSE CAN YOU SEE!" Fowler inadvertently cried. He reeled the jet back on course, shaking off the attack. "THE HELL WAS THAT? GYAH!" He plastered his back to his seat. A sinister grin outside the cockpit sent shivers down his spin.

"Long time no see, Agent Fowler." Selena giggled maliciously. Fowler tensed, preparing for the magnetic kinetic to crush him in his own cockpit. "To cut to the chase," She sat Indian style, leaning on her palms, "I have a friend down below who could use a pair of wings. Mind lending him a pair?"

"Say wh-AAAAHHHHH!" Selena drove the jet for the canyon. Fowler pulled at the wheel so hard the prongs were ready to give. Selena laughed crazily, dividing for a rampaging Skyquake.

"Huh?" Something strained Selena's attention to the sky. A jet was flying beyond the clouds. "Scream?" A smaller drone chased after him. "Beaky? Where are they going?"

**...**

"_Hey! Starscream!_" Selena barked. Starscream panicked, jerking off course. "_What gives? Where are you going?_"

"There is a..._matter_ I must see to immediately."

"_Is everything alright?_"

_NO! NOTHING IS ALRIGHT! _Starscream's position as Lord and Master - though sketchy from the beginning - was in jeopardy. And Selena's position..._it won't be with me. _"Yes! Yes! Just a...a life signal just outside the planet's orbit. Likely a hoax. No cause for worry."

"_Are you sure? You sound-_"

"UH SORRY! _Skkshkshkksh!_ CAN'T HEAR YOU NOW! _Skkshkkkshkk_ LEAVING ORBIT!" He forcefully crashed the call.

**...**

There was a click followed by a protracted dial tone. Selena blinked confusedly at her phone. "He just hung up on me." Her brow bounced, "He hung up on me...WITH FAKE STATIC?" She shoved her phone into her pocket.

"You and your boy-con friend _sure _are cute on the phone." Fowler chortled snidely.

Selena plastered a palm to the windshield. Her glare scarred the glass. "Do I need to point out how unwise it is to aggravate someone who can crush a jet to the size of a ball?"

"If you do that," Fowler met her glare defiantly, "Then those kids will see you for the monster that you are."

A crimson glow consumed her eyes, alighting the apprehension lining Fowler's sweating brow. "What makes you think they already don't?!"

**...**

Three miles of sharp turns, passages growing narrower further in. Bumblebee slid on the dirt, just barely making a turn. Skyquake whirled around thee same corner, throwing a hand out. Bumblebee skipped along when the hand missed. Skyquake got back on course, sprinting after the bug. Bumblebee must have been driving at 100 miles per hour. Rounding corners at 90. Dust smoked like a wild fire. Pebbles fired by the raging tires like darts at the oncoming Con.

Skyquake stampeded after the little scout, right on his tail and gaining. Bumblebee veered sharply down the right fork in the road. Skyquake didn't falter. Were it he had wings, the scout would be road kill. But the suspense of an on foot chase rejuvenated the still in stasis lust for destruction.

Bumblebee was starting to gain ground. He lost Skyquake around a turn. He took one last detour, hoping to lose the Con. Then hit the brakes. The loose gravel provided no traction. He morphed out of robot mode, and dug his feet, slowing to a halt. He pressed his hand to a sheer rock wall to stop himself. Bumblebee panted and looked up. A dead end. Emphasis on dead. Skyquake stomped leisurely into view, corning the poor scout like a lamb to be slaughtered. Bumblebee squared off. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"It will be a shame to crush you, _Bug_. But it is my duty." Skyquake primed to strike. _HONK HONK! _Skyquake turned to the horn. Optimus came charging for him at full speed. Skyquake drew his machine gun and fire excitedly. Bumblebee rolled out of the way. Optimus rolled into robot form and delivered a devastating punch to Skyquake. The Con was planted painfully in the wall. A pile of rocks gathered at his feet**.**

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee!" Optimus commended.

Skyquake groaned, falling from the wall. Out of reflex he braced himself, stopping his head from taking anymore damage. The circuits in his processor felt scrambled, jerked loose. Vision in his optics were blurred. Gurgling muffles rang the audio receptors. "Ugh..."

"Skyquake..." Optimus curled a fist, "Stay down!" The fist drove Skyquake's jaw askew. Chunks of faceplate broke off. Once again the rock wall rebound his head, rendering him disoriented.

"Ooh! Nicely done!" Bumblebee and Optimus twisted around. Selena hovered on a jet right over their heads. "How's about we even the odds?" She pat the jet.

"FOWLER!" Optimus cried in dismay. Fowler pounded hysterically at the cockpit window. The soundproofing silenced his cries, but the gestures spoke - demandingly - for themselves. "Release him, Selena!"

"One second!" She shifted attention to Skyquake who was struggling to even lean on his hands. "Hey! Hey!" Skyquake shook the dizziness away. "Scan these wings and get airborne! I'm tired of covering your ass!" Skyquake ogled the jet. The engines popped, wings flapping. Fowler desperately sought to regain control. Selena's grip was rock solid. Skyquake grinned victoriously. A green flash beamed from his optics.

"AGENT FOWLER! RETREAT!" Optimus implored, knowing escape was impossible.

The beam rolled over Fowler's jet. The systems malfunctioned right at Fowler's fingertips. The jerking startled Selena, but she quickly paid it no heed. The inner workings and schematics of Fowler's jet logged in Skyquake's banks. A 3D graph of the ship rotated in his optics. Selena smirked. Skyquake leapt off the ground. He tucked in. Wings unsheathed at his said. A tail wing sprouted. A cockpit and black tip nose formed.

"AIR SUPERIORITY ACHIEVED!" Skyquake boasted. He rocketed off into the sky, testing out his new jet engine.

"Good to know!" Selena flew under Fowler and bronco kicked Fowler's jet back to the air. "You boys have fun." She knit her brow to the sky. "I have a jet to catch." Selena took off. Bumblebee beeped angrily at her, daring her to come back.

"Leave her to me, Bug!" Fowler flew after her. Bumblebee bleeped in disbelief. They were just ditched by fleshies! How rude!

"BUMBLEBEE! LOOK OUT!" Optimus tackled Bumblebee. Two torpedoes exploded where the scout stood. Skyquake chuckled, loving the aerial advantage. Optimus picked up Bumblebee and the two dove into vehicle mode. Skyquake launched volleys of bullets after them. Little pops coming close to blowing a tire. Bumblebee and Optimus wrenched their hind wheels side to side. Bumblebee beeped urgently. "Agent Fowler will be fine. Selena's powers - as Skyquake stated - are immature. Moving targets are difficult for her to...manage..." An idea occurred to the Prime. When he and Bumblebee thrust out of Selena's grip they wounded her. Plus she has resorted to close quarter combat for 90% duration of the battle. "AGENT FOWLER! The key to defeating Selena is sharp maneuvering! Do not remain still! And keep your distance!"

**...**

"Will do, Prime!" Agent Fowler activated the missiles. The targeting system locked on Selena who was soaring just above the canyon. "I have the bogie in my sights."

**...**

"So which one of you wants to tell me why Scream and Beaky left so suddenly?" Selena snarled into her scouter. _More importantly, why did he lie through his grill_

"_They left?"_ Knockout feigned ignorance. "_No wonder it was so quiet_."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you hadn't. Given Scream broke the stratosphere at sound braking speed." _Wait. _When Selena thought back, Starscream was flying at break neck speed. Like he forgot incriminating evidence in space. Laser Beak was flying casually, keeping a huge distance. Out of sight. _Was Scream being followed? Why? What's up there? _"WHOA!" A missile roared inches past her, exploding on the canyon edge. "WHAT?!" She flipped to her back. Fowler's fighter jet stalked overhead. "I'll call you back." She hung up, gritting her teeth. Fowler prepped another missile launch. His target was locked. "You were curious as to the type of monster I am!" The missile fired. Selena curled her fingers,pirouetted, looping the missile around as if on a lasso, and let it fly back at Fowler. He yanked the controls up. The missile grazed the back end. It exploded. The backlash jolting Fowler forward. Selena glared at him with glowing eyes. "That curiosity will cost you."

**...**

"Why not just tell her where Starscream went?" Breakdown scolded, growing impatient with Knockout's obvious immaturity. "You afraid she won't ever sit on your shoulder?"

A mad blush flushed Knockout's lustrous chrome cheeks. "You saw how Starscream reacted!" Knockout panicked. Breakdown shrugged, not sure what he meant. "CLEARLY when Lord Megatron was alive Selena was his right shoulder, hand, person, thing!" He mentally cursed his tripping over his words. "Selena gets testy on her own! If Lord Megatron gets his claws in her-"

"Couldn't she just leave?" Breakdown suggested half heartedly. "Nothing says Selena _has_ to stay if Megatron comes back."

"OH PLEASE!" Knockout howled with laughter. "Do you really think he'd let her leave without fuss? Hardly!" Knockout needn't say it. Selena was trapped. "Face it. Megatron is going to take his crown back, and Selena's going to be his bird." Resentment salivated from his tone.

_'I'd sooner go offline than let Selena leave.' _Knockout was frantic. Ironic, given he just derided Starscream for the very same thing. Then again, Knockout and Breakdown weren't there when Selena joined the Decepticons. They weren't even briefed on how this partnership began._ 'What did Starscream do to get his title and Selena?'_

...

Selena cast a kinetic wave. Fowler flipped the jet, coming full circle and aimed for Selena. Hundreds of bullets ripped through the air. A barrage of casings cast rained. Selena flipped back and dove, zigzagging between the line of fire. Fowler aimed a missile at a rock formation and fired. The missile whisked by Selena. She pulled a hard stop. The missile exploded on the rock. The aftershock sent Selena flying back. Pieces of rock bounced off her.

**...**

"Urgh..." She massaged her light head. "Off day."

"Not so tough without a pile metal, are you?" Fowler mocked, unleashing another barrage of bullets. Selena threw her staff up and let it twirl freely. The bullets pelted the staff relentlessly. The pressure forced her back. Selena crossed her arms, rushing back with as much strength as she could muster. Scorching the metal as they poured on. A couple made it past. One grazed Selena's cheek, burning it. Selena furrowed her. She touched her fingertips to the graze. Bullets don't burn. Lasers do. Selena's eyes widened. "That's right, sweetheart! No metal for you! The air is my turf!"

"GRR!" Selena flipped back, hooking her staff with a foot, and dove for the canyon.

Fowler pursued her like a ravenous beast chasing its prey. Selena sharply curved, flying the ledge of the canyon.

...

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?" Knockout scolded scathingly over the comlink. "Why aren't you turning that human and his toy to scrap?!"

"_What? A girl can't have an off day?_"

"You don't have _off days_."

Knockout paused. Thinking back, Selena had a few. Uranium burning her skin, later blinding her. Then those humans abduct and torture her. Who could forget Prime wounding her shoulder with Knockout's staff? But Selena isn't the one to give in to trauma. She feeds off it. Uses it to excel.

"Listen to me, Selena." Knockout sighed heavily. "I don't know what's going on. But I do know this. Either you get your head in the game now, or you'll be responsible for the shameful extinction of your race at the hands of a human in a tin toy!"

...

Selena growled. Her entire race perished in. An explosion so devastating, everything and everyone was reduced to nothing by dust. To be killed by a human?

...

There was silence on the other end. Wafts of wind puffed on the microphone. Selena needn't speak in order to confirm that the message was heard. "This terrain doesn't suit your previous means. I understand."

...

Selena's throat clenched.

...

"You had less to work with in the Himalayas and still prevailed. Do it again." He cut the call.

...

Selena was in awe. Knockout just gave her sound advice to live by. Rather unusual. However...it made Selena...smile. Her heart warmed.

"PRIME LET ME IN ON YOUR SECRET, KID!" Selena glanced out of the corner of her eye. "AREAS WITHOUT METAL LEAVE YOU WEAK AND DEFENSELESS! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"_ Damn! _Selena seethed. _I had hoped no one would notice! _She touched her head. _Then again...I should have prepared._

To assume one has the upper hand over Selena because there is no metal for her to manipulate was not only foolish, but arrogant. True, metal gives Selena an edge. Close combat was a strong forte as well. But a few shortcomings have nagged Selena to no end. Moving targets, numerous targets, areas with no metal - these contingencies hinder Selena. Thus far fear of her powers and strength, plus cautionary maneuvers, have attributed to her victories. Selena was foolish to believe Prime wouldn't notice weaknesses beyond uranium. Now she was being undermined and hunted by a human in a jet. All because of her own arrogance.

Selena laughed derisively at herself. _Funny. I'm the arrogant one._ Fowler readied another two missiles. "It wouldn't surprise me if I am defeated by an Autobot or Decepticon." One aimed for her and the other was aimed for the rock. Selena opened her eyes. Pure white lit up her rage, then faded back to glossy red. "But I'll be damned if I lose to a human!" Selena stopped on a dime.

"Whoa!" Fowler pulled on the brakes. It was too late. Selena listlessly turned. Fowler cowered behind his arms. This was gonna be messy. Selena opened a palm. The nose of the jet stopped right in her palm. Fowler rebounded off the wheel, jolting him. He shook off the jitters. That was a rush. "AHH!" Selena's face contorted demonically. Her expression was empty. Yet the hue of an animal veiled her. Fowler shuffled back in his seat, pressing as far in as he could.

"The children. The terrain. The uranium." Selena droned with a hint of aggravation. "Typical arrogance. Gain an inch, take a mile. You took too much." The metal condensed. Nuts and bolts ground shrilly. Cracks splintered the windshield. Fowler panicked, twisting as the jet space shrank. "Luckily for you I have a use for you."

"You what?" Fowler whimpered.

"Whether you believe it or not, you're the only one keeping Raf, Miko, and Jack at the proverbial arms length." She strolled to the window, crouching to Fowler with the most sincere plea in her face, "I need you to ensure that they stay there."

"How can I?" Fowler snapped. "Those kids, for whatever reason, adore you! Raf spent the weekend with you!"

"I didn't ask them to like me! Nor did I ask the Bots to bring them into this mess!"

"But you aren't keeping them out, either!" Selena was taken aback. She subconsciously leaned away. "Rafael ended up in the hospital because of you! Jack and Miko made a dangerous contact with the Cons to save you!" Selena swallowed. She meets with them outside of _work. _In the end it may not be enough. But what can she do? "THINK ABOUT IT! The weekend, the museum, your kidnapping - anytime you're involved, they become involved! They are joined at the hip to you!"

"Then sever it!" She barked. Fowler fell silent. Optimus, Bumblebee, Breakdown - everyone says the same thing. Those kids hold Selena back. Starscream nearly lost faith in her because of her ties to them. Soon they will be targeted. The Autobots can prolong that inevitability. If it keeps them safe, then she'll chase them away. Far away. To the region where they hate her. So long as she gets her revenge. _They won't be used like tools. _"Use any means necessary! Convince them of the monster I am! Make them cut the ties! Because if you don't," She walked backwards, literally stepping on air, "I'll be forced to. And you've seen how depraved I can be." Selena shifted the side. Pent up power erupted from the engine. Fowler's jet launched at lightning speed. Selena touched her scouter. "Soundwave, open a portal to the ship. I'm done."

"_Hey! What about Skyquake?_" Breakdown worried.

Selena almost forgot about him. Glancing in the general direction of where the bout used to be, Selena was surprised to see Bumblebee riding a burning Skyquake plummeting to the ground.

"Scream's not going to want this archived in the historical record." Selena flew to a ledge inside the gorge. Her bike awaited her idly. A little airborne dust. Nothing that can't be cleaned. She drifted to the flat ground, easier accessibility. "Now about that transport." On cue a vortex opened. Selena walked her bike through, leaving Skyquake to his fate.

Coarse dirt became smooth metal. The canyon gorge vanished, taken place by the Nemesis Bridge. A cool wall of air washed over her. Beads of sweat dried to her brow. Selena breathed in relief. She ripped her hat off, running the sweat over her hair. The breeze to her underarms felt heavenly.

"Welcome." Starscream greeted, sauntering onto the bridge. Selena stared blankly, unsure how to react to his sudden appearance. "By your dower persona, am I correct in assuming Skyquake failed?"

"At least he didn't fake static!" She snapped harshly.

Starscream bobbed his head guiltily. "Not very convincing, was it?" He scratched his cheek bashfully. A boot stepped to his collar. Selena scrunched her nose, glaring him straight in the eye. "Yes. Not convincing at all." He wheezed.

"I hope your space Odyssey turned up something good!" Starscream cleared his throat, shying his attention to the ground. Selena gaped in dismay. She floated back, stunned by Starscream's reaction. "Scream?"

"There is something..." He trailed off, choking on his words. He kept turning from Selena. She only reared to him. No matter the direction he twisted, Selena forced him to look at her. Starscream sighed resignedly. "The life signal." He shakily answered. "It was...at the site of...the destroyed Space Bridge." Selena shook her head confusedly. The Space Bridge site. She saw an after explosion of colors at the Jasper City border. Beautiful. Devastating. Everything and everyone near it should have been to reduced to dust. Megatron's greatest-

Selena's blood ran ice cold. The sweat returned. Her heart sank so far it was prepared to implode in her stomach. _It's impossible! _She screamed mentally. _Nothing should have-COULD HAVE! _Panicked breaths seen her into a frenzy. She fidgeted, searching for some sort of closure to make this a lie. One look at Starscream. A somber glower made her want to throw up.

"N-no! No! That's not-it can't-NO!"

"Selena-" He reached for her

"NO!" She slapped the hand. She clawed clumps of hair. "I SAW the explosion from Jasper! _YOU swore _he was as dead as a door nail!" Selena shouted curses in her native tongue left and right.

It was clear to Starscream words will not pierce the denial. With a sigh he opened the bridge door. The loud thud attracted Selena. Starscream motioned his head. Selena fortified her nerves and flew after him. Starscream stopped by the door to the infirmary. A grim expression plastered to his flat face. Selena stared at the door. Her neck tensed. Just imagining the door opening. Daunting metal doors never were so intimidating. Just behind it..._no way._

"Are you ready?" Starscream tested. Selena hugged her elbows. That was an answer. Starscream stood in front of the door and opened it. Selena immediately dropped her head. She couldn't look. Tethered by an invisible line Starscream led Selena in. Placing a hand to her back he guided her forward.

Selena squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to look. Hydraulic pumping. Controlled wisps of air. Beeps coming from a monitor. Never has she been so terrified. Her shivers made the floor vibrate.

Cold talons wrapped to Selena's shoulders. She gripped her shoulders, squeezing the fingers. Starscream moved his lips to her ear. "Look." Selena's eyes opened. Her back pressed to Starscream's chest. Her entire body went limp. Were it not for Starscream she would have hit the ground like a weight.

There, on a slab like a decimated shipwreck, hoses connected to every life supporting port - Megatron lived and breathed.

**To be continued**


	26. Reconsideration

**Reconsideration**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Let's move on.**

**...**

Thumbs ravaged gaming controls. A used couch suffered stamping feet and hands from hooting teenagers. Speakers thudded and buzzed, about to burst at their maximum volume. The old TV sustained the booming sound. Tekken warriors piledrived, threw one another at railings, submerged heads underwater. Many a game were littered beside the gaming box. One after the other were played, dominated, and passed on for the next.

Jack and Rafael battled to the death. Miko eagerly awaited her turn. Rafael jumped up and down, growing overly excited when victory was spitting distance away. Miko cheered at the top of her lungs. She pumped a fist, springing her legs like a jack rabbit. Jack pounded the X button with his index finger, fighting through a throbbing sprain.

On the ground level, Fowler moseyed dazedly. Hands in his pockets, head hung to the ground. The laughter of the children filled his ears. He looked up to see them at that game like marines double timing to a rendezvous sight. For the first time since they joined, Fowler smiled admiringly. Three innocent, young, and lack of common sense kids just enjoying another Friday afternoon. Hard to imagine they considered a damaged alien one o their best friends.

'_They are joined at the hip to you!_' Fowler's own words rang. Somehow Selena cast a spell, infatuating those kids. A shame that infatuation was losing its charm. '_Then sever it!' _Selena touched a curled hand to his mouth. He squeezed his eyes closed. After four days, the sincerity emanating from Selena was still engraved fresh in his mind._ 'Use any means necessary! Convince them of the monster I am!_' She adored those kids. It made Fowler sick to his stomach to admit it, but Selena was never untoward with those three. She...saved them a couple times. Now she wants them to stay away. To keep them safe? Or because her inner murderer is grossing tired of them. '_Make them cut the ties!_ _Because if you don't, I'll be forced to. And you've seen how depraved I can be._'

"Maybe you're not as depraved as you pretend." He murmured under his breath.

"Agent Fowler?" Optimus and his team walked up on the distracted agent. "Is all well?"

Fowler felt a sense of relief. After Skyquake crashed and burned, Fowler sort of kept to himself. Selena's request weighed heavily on his conscience. Subconsciously he avoided the base. Seeing the bots after four days helped him muster some courage.

"No. Um..." Fowler shot a glance at the kids. They were engrossed with the game but were still in earshot. "Can I speak with you somewhere privately?" He whispered. "There's something I need to run by you."

**...**

A crisp afternoon breeze wafted over Selena. The whistling wind tickled her ear. She tucked Rock formations the size of mountains offered a spectacular view of both the desert, and Jasper just 39 miles west of her. Lying on a boulder like a lounge chair, hands folded behind her head, Selena watched the clouds coast by. No problems. No cares. No worries. The breeze just moves them along across the world. Nothing to disturb them. How she envied those clouds. So what if Selena can fly. She was so dragged down she felt grounded. She'd love to feel free in the skies again.

"Damn..." Selena clamped a hand over her eyes, "This is a bad week."

**Flashback**

_Scorched, dead metal flaked off. Each artificially induced breath shook decimated armor free. Joints practically eviscerated, legs till present but lumps of lead. Spike, shoulder armor dulled. A pile of junk - magically in pristine condition after a catastrophic explosion - lied on a medical slab like a decorative centerpiece. _

_Selena growled, biting her lower lip so hard blood trickled. She dug her nails into her arm. A half dead Megatron had life fed to him by a Cybertronian version of a ventilator. Brain waves, spark chamber rate - _

_"How is it an entire peace of people are reduced to ash," She whirled to Starscream, daggers of her glare skewering the jet to ribbons, "But this MONSTER survives a blast powerful enough to blow a hole in Uranus!" Starscream opened his mouth, erecting a curious finger, "THE PLANET!" Starscream retracted the finger and closed his mouth shamefully. _

_"Armor plays a significant roll." Starscream explained. A sad fact. Armor protects better than flesh. Selena wanted to smack him. If he didn't speak sense. "Nevertheless, it was premature of me to assume Megatron could be defeated by an inferno." Selena rolled her eyes. Starscream bobbed his head, understanding her sarcasm. "Optimus Prime, the medic, and the entire Autobot team survived explosions of devastating proportion. I should have anticipated this outcome."_

_"You're not the only one."_

**Flashback end **

"Ugh..." She placed her hat on her face, "Not that I have a right to complain. I didn't exactly _leave._"

Megatron roped Selena along under duress. She fought him off, he used a uranium chunk to _manage _her, now she's sitting on Starscream's shoulder as his lieutenant.

"Ha-ha!" She giggled exuberantly. "Ironic."

The plot for Megatron's untimely demise began Selena and Starscream's partnership. It should have ended with him. Two and a half months later they are still partnered. A mutual agreement. Besides, anytime one drifted the other lured them back. Temporary or permanent - the two guarded one another's back. Now with Megatron back, Selena and Starscream's partnership term elongated. Not that she was complaining, entirely. She wouldn't be dreading Megatron's return if she would have just left.

"How many times could I have left? Why did I stay?" She cursed herself. Was it to achieve her revenge? "I never needed help finding Autobots in the past. I don't need it now." Then there was only one reason left. One she would drown herself in tar for just admitting mentally. She pressed the hat firmly. "I've grown attached." An image of Starscream flooded her mind. Her heart fluttered. She punched her nose through the hat. The image blanked. "To the Cons. Not to him. He's just..." For some reason she though about the laugh they shared after learning she was engaged. That was the happiest she had been in years. "Idiot..."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Selena tensed. The Beret lifted from her face. The afternoon sun blinded her briefly. Selena leaned up, blocking the rays. Gradually allowing the brightness to set, the shadowed figure shaped into a smirking Knockout. "You were having an off day, remember?"

"Oh. Right!" Selena panted, holding her beating heart. For second she thought he overheard her conversation.

Knockout pulled up a seat beside her. He marveled at the view. He saw why Selena took a little siesta on the mountain. "You've been distant. Defeat at the hands of a human shame you?" He teased.

"I wasn't defeated." She curled her knees to her chest.

"True!" He leaned on a hand to the other side of her, scooting close. His high thigh touched her. Selena pretended to pay it no mind. The heat shading her cheeks said otherwise. "Had I not given you such an encouraging speech, you would have went down in flames just like our late protégé, Skyquake."

"Aren't you full of yourself!" Selena laughed. Knockout shrugged. Primus gift to Decepticons. Selena had grown used to his narcissism. "Thank you, all the same."

Knockout bowed his head, "My pleasure."

"By the way, how did you...um..." She scratched her cheek bashfully.

"I figured it out when you were abducted." A man named Silas took advantage of Selena's blindness. Sent his men to abduct and kidnap her. "I was asked to survey you by Starscream."

Selena gaped in awe. "Starscream sent you after me?" She gasped.

"Yes." Knockout cleared his throat, blushing, "He and I were worried...wanted to ensure you didn't get in further trouble." Selena buried half her face in her knees. Her blush reddened. _They were worried. _Half an embarrassed smile was thankfully hidden. _Starscream was worried. _"Anyway..." Knockout regained attention, "You repeatedly tapped a foot, a hand. I was debriefed on your Magnetic Dousing, as well as your ability to maneuver with the use of muscle memory and magnetism." Selena raised a brow. "You rely on metal. On Madagascar, in the desert - you were virtually defenseless." Selena shied guiltily, shifting to a neighboring rock. "I'm surprised Starscream hadn't noticed."

"He did, actually." It was Knockout's turn to be confused. "Don't you remember what he said?"

_"I require your 'unrefined' talents for a small matter." _

Knockout's face slacked in utter shock. He looked at Selena. There truly was a loop. "Starscream figured it out after I killed Vida. He's been training with me, and over overseeing my training, ever since then." She scoffed derisively, "My powers are immature, after all."

"Immature? Nuh-uh! Wet behind the ears? A little." He slipped a finger to her arm, stroking lovingly, "As a medic I learned, _a dull blade can be fined to a scalpel with care._" Once again confusion takes hold. "Meaning you'll fine your semi-dull skills with time. Just keep at them."

"You think so?" Selena blushed.

Knockout placed her hat to her head. "I know so."

Selena got twinkle in her eye. She flew up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Knockout's circuits whistled out of control. "Thanks, Knockout."

Knockout sputtered dumbly. He fiddled with his fingers. He coughed, tripping over his own words, trying to shrug the kiss off. Words of gratitude mixed with humility all slurred by gibberish. The rev of an engine broke the flustered spell. Knockout peered to the ground. Selena drove off for the city, leaving Knockout in what felt like a dream. The medic touched two fingers to where Selena kissed him. The mark was so fresh it felt like her lips were still there.

"AHEM!" Knockout composed himself, dusting off the experience as if of were nothing. He fixed an imaginary collar like the debonair that he felt like. "Starscream, you are going to be green!" He chuckled victoriously.

**...**

"She said that?!" Bulkhead shouted. A good thing they were outside on the cliff. Fowler wanted to spare Jack, Miko, and Rafael the bad news.

"I can't believe it!" Ratchet uttered awestruck. "Selena doesn't want the kids around anymore."

"Why are we sweating this?" Arcee scolded her comrades. "We've wanted this for weeks now." Bumblebee bleeped in hearty agreement. The kids will be safer by staying away from her.

"I'm just saying it's a little strange." Bulkhead replied calmly. He wasn't complaining, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned. "Selena had a great weekend with Raf, she saved Miko, had lunch with them. Now she wants to ditch 'em?" The scenarios weren't adding up.

Ratchet tapped his chin pensively. It certainly made no sense. "It's no secret the Decepticons do not value _human _life. Selena is more liberal."

"^_Meaning what exactly?_^" Bumblebee droned sardonically.

"Perhaps her sudden change in tolerance is due to coercion."

"What?" Bulkhead guffawed incredulously. "The Coins threatened her to stop talking to the kids?"

"What other explanation is there?" Ratchet shrugged resignedly. It was difficult to say whether or not he was disappointed or relieved by Selena's decision.

"There is another likelihood." Optimus rumbled. He grunted uneasily, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Though I am afraid my prodding caused this outcome."

"What do you mean?" Fowler worried.

"Selena cares a great deal for the children. More than she'll ever admit. However, her desire for revenge and current affiliation with the Decepticons..."

"Selena wigged out when she learned Jack, Miko, and Raf were dragged into our mess." Arcee recalled. "If they are drawn into hers..." The day Fowler was kidnapped, the children were drawn into the crossfire where they learned the horrifying truth about Selena. "Hmph." Arcee shook her head with a smirk. "She's killed and shown little remorse. She even went all out in front of them, and they still liked her." Arcee was charmed by the loyalty. There was an underlying note of dismay.

Fowler furrowed his brow. "Selena holds no regard for life." He reiterated for the record. "Get in her way, and she'll move you. Attack her, and she'll kill you." He gazed at the ground, still able to see the kids playing their videogames. "I don't want the same to happen to these three. The time for using them as leverage is over." Bulkhead coughed bashfully. Bumblebee bounced his fingers together like a guilt ridden child. Selena has shown restraint around the children in the past. With her newfound resolve, the bots cannot risk Jack, Miko, and Rafael's safety. They've witnessed the drastic measures she's taken to make her message known. "I won't ask you to sever ties with the kids. By if they stick around, they've GOT to be kept as far away from Cons as possible. From Selena."

"Agreed." Ratchet uttered regretfully. "Selena is unstable. Unpredictable. Unmanageable. I shudder to imagine what she is up to at this very moment."

**...**

"Large mango pineapple and blueberry pomegranate smoothie, bacon mcdouble, grilled classic, large fry, 40 pieces of nuggets with barbecue and spicy buffalo, and wrap it all up with six chocolate chip cookies and a milk to go."

"Would you like a drink carrier?"

"Please and thank you." Selena handed over her chase card and charged the order. A receipt printed, marking her as customer 300.

Fridays in Jasper are like Fridays in every other town. Everyone and their mom's out of work and school and lounging about at their favorite fast food eatery. The place was so packed you couldn't lean against the wall without bumping into someone.

There were at least ten orders ahead of Selena. So she, miraculously, found a place to sit and waited patiently. '_Grroowwl..._' She hugged her famished tummy. _Curse this metabolism! _She grabbed her phone, hoping to distract herself. A photo of her with Jack, Miko, and Raf took her by surprise. She forgot she made that her wall paper. "Geez. You'd think I was abandoning them." She laughed at herself. In a sense she was.

_You care about those kids, _One Con shouts in her mind. _Why do you fraternize with those pests? _Another scolds. _I know_ _you care for them_, An aggravating bot interjects. "Grr..." Selena touched her wrinkled forehead. She can't recall the last time she had this powerful a migraine. "I don't want them to go...but...the Coins..."

"Hey. It's you." Selena's head shot up. "Melina? Right?" Selena eyed the woman curiously. A brunette woman in a nurses garb beamed elatedly.

"Uh! Selena!" She corrected, shaking out of the daze. "And you...you're Jack's mom. Right?"

"June Darby." Selena gestured to a seat. June sat across from her. "It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"Starving. But good." June glanced nervously at the crowd. "Good thing I get an hour as a break."

"Yeah! You're a nurse. How is that going?"

"Not glamorous, messy, often heartbreaking." Hope illuminated her face, "However, knowing I can help save some lives is a true dream." Selena pushed back, slumping under the guilt knotting her stomach. "There were these three girls two months ago who came in with bloodied necks. They were strangled with wore or something." Horror cracked over Selena like a rock. She remembers those three girls. She was the reason they ended up in the hospital. The two must be smaller than Selena thought if they found their way to June. "I know those three girls. They are the brats of the city. But they didn't deserve what happened to them."

A malicious, woeful hue shadowed Selena. As a nurse, June is trained to value life. 50% of the human populace treasures it. Selena lost all regard for life 30 years ago. "I heard it was because they finally pushed someone who doesn't budge."

"Whatever the reason, murder - attempted or otherwise - doesn't solve anything." June retorted, offended by Selena's apathy.

"Yet it happens." Selena hissed. "For no reason, or with a pathetic reason, murder happens." June was taken aback by her sternness. There was an emotional shake.

"Selena-"

"300! Your food is ready!" Selena checked her receipt. It was hers. The food couldn't arrive at a better time.

Selena pushed to her feet. "Selena wait!" June pleaded. Her words were cast to deaf ears. Selena gabbed her bags of food and stormed out. June ran after her just as she stuffed the food in a bag. "Selena! Please! If I offended you, I'm sorry!"

Selena sighed somberly, leaning on her bike. Her head hung. "I'm not easily offended, Mrs. Darby. But I'm not remorseful either." She rasped ominously. June shook her head. She didn't understand. _I'm sorry, Raf. _She looked June dead in the eye and said, "I strangled those girls two months ago."

June went stiff as a board. Her face sank, weighed by heart stopping fright. "W-what?" She trembled. She heard that wrong. She must have. "Selena-"

"PLEASE!" Selena's voice cracked, stopping June's denial with a flat palm. She wasn't a close friend, but hearing June waver hurt Selena. "June, you heard me! I warned those girls countless times to leave me alone! They didn't listen!" June started to step back, going for the restaurant. Meanwhile her minded screamed LIES. The friend of her son couldn't be mixed up in something like this. "At my lowest emotional point they pushed me again! So for the first time in four years I pushed back! And I've committed a Hell of a lot worse crimes than harming three brats."

"You tried to kill them." June uttered emotionlessly. "You almost killed them. A weight lifted from her shoulders. She wanted it to be a lie. She was too smart' and rational, to delude herself further. "The stitches, the blood..."

Selena got on her bike. She held the drinks on the center. "Feel free to tell the cops. I've killed them before too."

June broke of her daze and hissed, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I do." Selena's bike roared on, frightening June, "Just make sure you relay the same message to Jack!" Her tire screeched as the bike was sharply whipped around. June choked on the burned rubber fumes. Selena rode the hind wheel to the main street, disappearing.

June paced furiously holding her head. To think she met such a person by chance. And her son was friends with her! No longer! June got on her phone and called Jack. It went straight to voicemail. "Jack! It's mom! That girl Selena! I don't want you talking, hanging out with, or even thinking about her!"

**...**

Knockout strolled to the bridge. Humming, chortling, strutting like player with a lucky lady on his arm. The little jump in his step reared Starscream's attention from the monitor. Knockout pulled a little spin, clicked his tongue, and boastfully pointed.

"What, pray tell, has you in such a cheerful mood?"

"The score is now tied, Herr Commandant!" He touched a spot on his cheek, "Little Miss Leena placed a little protocol on my smooth cheek plate."

"She what?" Starscream grumbled confusedly. Knockout blew a kiss to the air. A jolt shocked Starscream's processor and he slumped in dismay. "SHE WHAT?!"

"YEP!" Knockout wrapped an arm around Starscream's shoulders, rubbing it in, "The little missy gave me the softest kiss of gratitude. No doubt for my valorous speech and spirit lifting words."

Starscream's talons curled tightly, growling in what sounded like humiliation. "_Gratitude_! Nothing more! Do not inflate your ego like those overglorified compilations of rubber!"

"Ooh!" Knockout wrapped an arm to Starscream's shoulder, boastfully rubbing in the sting. The height difference only allowed him one shoulder. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Starscream sputtered flustered, wriggling from Knockout. "By the Alspark! YOU ARE!"

"I am not! The simple notion curdles my energon!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Starscream turned his back to the audacious vehicle Con. "I am not blushing, nor jealous! I just..." He scratched the patch of red on his cheek plate, "Don't want the wrong idea given! Remember! The girl is flesh!"

Knockout scoffed, fanning a hand, "Like I give a hoot about that. The girl has moxy, spunk, and is a Con with flesh! Plus she has the most ADORABLE laugh."

"Urgh...what merit does any of this babble hold?"

"It means, Screamie, that if the girl means nothing to you," He tapped his shoulder, "I want her riding my shoulder from now on."

Starscream hadn't noticed, but his expression slowly slipped to melancholy. His upright shoulders slumped. Crimson orbs always so serious and filled determination blanked.

"Surely it sounds ludicrous." Knockout announced to show he understood what he requested. "And I'm sure you've gotten used to having the most powerful being on this ship to yourself." Knockout leaned forward and furrowed his brow, making Starscream retreat back, "But if the girl is nothing more than a tool for you, there should be no objections."

"And there aren't." Knockout was caught off guard. Starscream swallowed, then folded his hands behind his back. As commander in chief he must hold himself strong and proud. "Selena may do as she pleases. She has done so since day one. Our partnership is commonplace du to how comfortable we've become." _A little too comfortable. _"She has partnered with Breakdown and other Decepticons in the past. There is no reason she cannot do so again."

Knockout was skeptical of the sudden resolve. Studying the commander further, Starscream never wavered in his proclamation. Selena did not solely belong to him. "Hmm. Alright. Thank you, _Lord _Starscream." Knockout bowed sarcastically, then took his leave.

Starscream cleared his throat. There was a tension in his spark chamber. "What is this ridiculous feeling?" He scolded himself. "I must consult the aides when my business if concluded. I could have a spark murmur." Reviewing the logs on the bridge monitor, he came across an energon mine recently secured by a team Selena led. It suddenly got him thinking, "I wonder what she is up to right now."

**...**

Selena found a quiet spot in a park to eat her food. She dug into the French fries first. Just as she put a fry into her mouth her phone rang. Flipping it open, her heart skipped seeing that it was Starscream. _Why am I happy? _"H-hey, Scream! What's up?" She face-palmed. _WHY AM I ACTING NERVOUS?_

"_I am ensuring all is well. You have been absent for a lengthy duration without word._"

Selena touched her chest. _Was he worried? _"Sorry." She sipped her apprehension down with mango. "I've had a lot on my mind. Hope I didn't worry you."

Starscream laughed on the other end. "_I'd be more concerned if you actually called me instead of vice versa._"

Selena giggled heartily. A man with a hamburger and hotdog sat on the adjoining bench behind her. "As if I'd ever call you. Remember, this is the third time - or fourth - that you've called me."

"_Moving on." _Starscream concluded before the situation turned dramatic. "_Knockout addressed an interesting situation. You and I have been pairing far too often on assignments._"

"We have?" Selena thought about it for a second. "I guess we have. Did something go awry because of it?"

"_Not now. But it could. Because of our previous arrangement, we've created a loop. This has created an air of mistrust amongst the ranks."_

"I hear you. We have our own signals and are able to read each other. Meanwhile everyone else is left to question."

"_Precisely. So until morale is increased, let's you and I minimize our time together._"

A sharp prick stabbed Selena's heart. "Sure thing, Starscream. I'll see you all tomorrow, okay."

"_Good. Until then._" The call ended.

Selena sighed dismally, putting her phone into her pocket. She chewed on a fry blankly. "Minimize. Why does that sound like breaking up?"

The man behind her sipped a vanilla shake. He lapped up the little bit, savoring the taste. Selena moved her smoothie to her lips, "Love is a very whimsical thing, is it not?" Selena stopped the straw centimeters before it touched. Fear widened her trembling eyes. _That voice..._ "Treasure it while it lasts, Ms. Smith." The way her name rolled of his tongue like a sweet delicacy made her skin crawl.

Selena picked a badge from her hat. It would be simple enough to stake the man with the bars supporting the bench. Then again a lot of people knew her name. Teachers, cops, government agents, teenagers. 90% of that populace despised and hated her. But it didn't mean it called for death. Not yet. This voice though. It made her WHOLE body prickle. A static cling. Selena wanted to meet the voice head on.

The man behind her wore a wide brim hat, concealing the white shaven locks poking just below. Her fingers held on tight to the badges. Slowly she skulked. No sense alarming the figure. The man pretended to not take notice as he enjoyed his hot dog. Amazingly enough his black tench coat drew no attention. Not that Selena was one to balk at someone's appearance.

Selena came full circle. The brim of the hat obscured the face. The man took one more sip of his shake, then laughed, "There is no call for weapons, Ms. Smith." The man raised his head. A nasty scar greeted her. Selena's skin shed right off her bones. Ice consumed her blood. "I simply wish to talk."

"SILAS!"

**To be continued. **


	27. New World

**New World**

**New Rules**

**Let's proceed**

...

About a half hour into the evening, Jack - riding Arcee - whisked away home through the Autobot's ground bridge. Normally he'd be grateful that they opened the potential vortex a mile outside the city. This time he wished they'd just bridged him into his garage. The message June left him on his phone knotted his intestines. Only a few days - weeks or whatever - mom mentioned how amazing Selena was. One meeting with not much revealed. BUT SHE LIKED HER! What could have changed?

"You don't think Selena told mom she's an alien, do you?" Jack fretted. And with good reason.

"That's the only logical explanation I can think of." Arcee agreed grudgingly. "Selena doesn't care if people know who or what she is."

"Yeah, but she doesn't tell unless it suits a situation. Remember, she hid her identity from me, Miko, and Raf until the incident with Fowler."

"Then let's assume June doesn't know." Arcee learned many techniques by way of watching Optimus. Explore every option, no matter how illogical, and determine a solution. "Why put up the yellow tape? What would cause this sudden change in attitude?"

"Well," Jack shrugged, laughing, "If I know Selena, she scared my mom with her blunt, malignant, malicious, and depraved views."

Incidentally, Fowler implored the bots all of a half hour ago to keep the children away from Selena at her jaded behest. The timing of it was too uniform. Selena planned this.

"Or maybe June just came to some sort of decision. Thought Selena wasn't a good influence." An ominous cloud gathered, unnerving Jack. She could have just told him. However, previous experiences prove that Jack, Miko, and Raf would just flock to her even more vivaciously than before.

"I wanna ask her." Jack grumbled swiftly. He wanted a straight answer from his mother.

...

June backed her car into the garage. She jerked the ignition off, literally ripping her keys from their slot. Flint sparks flickered half a second. June exhaled grudgingly. Leaning to the steering wheel she pinched her center brow. Her head was throbbing ferociously. The sudden silence muffled her ears with a ringing. Thankfully the Director was a generous and understanding woman. June accumulated five months worth of vacation time. The Director saw clearly how distraught June was and allowed her to take time off. June would have kissed her if it weren't professionally inappropriate.

"How did someone like that meet my son?" She uttered. The sputters of a motorcycle engine rattled her car. Jack pulled up in the driveway. He removed his helmet. A grim expression burned past the wind shield. June felt the seat suck her in. The pressure of her guilt and anger crushing her. She shook her head, erasing the doubt in her decision. I did nothing wrong! I did this to protect my son. June exited the car, walking up to her infuriated son.

"What gives, mom?" Jack snapped, slapping his thigh sides. "First you like Selena and now you want me 12 football fields away?"

June raised a finger, "First! Don't take that tone with me! Second, I don't want you near her because she isn't who she appears!"

Jack felt his head explode to micro bits. He roughly combed his hair back. Dry scoffs heaved, "Mom, I swear, you have NO IDEA how wrong you are!"

"Really?!" June challenged. "Did you know she was the reason those three girls were sent to my ER?!"

"What?!" Jack's blood ran cold. Arcee inadvertently twisted her handlebars. Selena told her. Jack knew firsthand how lethal Selena was. But she kills soldiers. Not teenage girls. "But-but why?"

"She told me all of this with a straight face, Jack. Do you really think a reason was in her motives?"

Jack had to give his mom that one. Selena doesn't use reason when it comes to killing. "Did she...tell you anything else?" Jack swallowed.

"Like what?" June pressed.

Jack cleared his throat. "N-nothing. I just...wondered what else she was hiding?"

June walked past, patting his shoulder, "Thankfully you'll never know." June closed the garage door behind her. She realized Jack needed a little time to himself. Quite frankly so did she.

"So Selena did let June in on the secret." Arcee remarked grimly.

"The secret that she is numb to death! Literally!" Jack raged. "W-why...would Selena do this? Why all of a sudden?"

Arcee wanted to tell him. Her inner circuitry begged her to tell Jack why Selena was jeopardizing their relationship. She couldn't. For the sake of their safety, Arcee needed to keep this secret. Selena was a girl of her word, not to mention quick to anger. The mild temperament and fake smile aside. She brutally attacked soldiers, officers, three teenage girls, and Fowler for not backing off. It terrified her to think what Selena would do if Miko, Jack, and Rafael didn't get the same message.

"As June said, Selena doesn't need a reason. Not that you, me, or the others didn't figure that out." Selena threw reason out the window a long time ago.

Jack took out his phone, "I-I have to talk to her!"

"Jack!"

"Arcee, please! I need to talk to Selena!"

"For what reason?"

"So Raf and Miko don't have to!"

Arcee paused. She never thought about that. Miko and Raf are joined to Selena at the hip. "Text her then. And Jack," Jack stopped before his fingers contemplated inputing a number, "If she doesn't respond within...an hour, take the hint and leave it alone." Jack blinked suspiciously. That colored him curious. Regardless, he input the number.

...

Selena squeezed her badges rapidly, bending the skull impressions. The flimsy metal popped like snapple cap tops. From wrist to shoulders to the abdomen her body quaked in uncontrollable rage. Just sitting there on a bench, in a park, eating a hotdog in a less than conspicuous attire as if it were common place - Silas beamed a menacing, triumphant smirk. How on this earth did he come to be at the same park as her? Perhaps the same way he found her the first time around. Stalking. Questions. Interrogations.

"Is that fear I see?" Silas crooned.

Selena snapped back to reality and hissed, "I fear nothing!"

"Everyone has fear. Only the foolish deny its existence." Selena bit her cheek. "Fear breeds desperation. And as I recall, you desperately sought the salvation of Starscream. The very same man you were speaking to only moments ago." A sharp twitch bounced Selena's brow. Silas leaned back, stroking his chin as if he gained ground on a chess board. "You and he seem to get along swimmingly. Blossoming romance?"

"What do you want, Silas?" She boomed.

Silas chuckled. He loved touching nerves. Finely tuned violin strings resonating harmonically. Selena's were an orchestra. "You made quite a mess in my headquarters. Had to relocate. Time and money I worried was not available."

"Forgive me if my heart doesn't bleed!"

Silas waved a hand. There were no hard feelings on his part. "I had to reinvent and recruit a whole new staff."

"You should have thought about that before you sent them after me!" She roared rabidly.

"Clearly." Silas felt no remorse or shame in the miscalculation. All experiments call for sacrifice. Incorrect results beg retrial. New theories, new results. "Then again the battle was already one sided. An alien paired against humans..." He shrugged, tilting his head, "The victor is already assumed." Selena cocked a suspicious brow. "Yes, my dear. I caught onto your message." He removed a vial of copper liquid from his coat, swishing the contents tauntingly. Selenaa knit her brow. "I analyzed the blood you salivated during our session. The computers could not reach a conclusion, so my techs drew up their own." Selena remained silent, drumming her fingers on her hips. "Blood darkens as it dries. Yours turned into a flaky gloss. What should be white blood cells are beige. You possess DNA and RNA - like all living beings. There are red blood cells. And I was able to determine you are type AB."

"Hmph. It appears I'll have to rethink my opinion." Selena grinned. "There are humans with a high level of intelligence that believe in aliens. Most of the eggheads would still be trying to disprove me."

Silas sniggered, rising to his feet. Selena stayed stagnant. Silas towered over her by at least two and a half feet. "Most eggheads don't possess an open mind as vast as mine. It would appear you expected me to learn of your origins." He stated confidently, hands folded behind his back.

Selena bounced her shoulders indifferently. "I didnt expect you to do anything. As I said before, I don't care if the human race learns of me." A malicious, flirtacious smile stretched one side of her cheek. "But I will admit I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Silas chimed back, joining in on the game.

"You asked me to join you. I wasn't convinced you were worth it."

"Have I changed your mind?"

"It was obvious to me how connected you were. You threatened an agent who knew about me and my disappearing off the face of the internet. Not to mention you tracked me down, dragged me to a god forsaken island, and tortured me. All of that told me you possessed advanced tech already." Silas nodded approvingly. She was very astute. "If you were unable to determine the little bit you did with my blood, I would have declared you all talk. That you were humans with shiny toys."

"And now?"

Selena circled Silas, studying him, watching him like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Silas, Megatron, and Starscream weren't the only ones who knew how to play dominant. "Combat skills, hackers, scientists - you're a very dangerous man, Silas. The most dangerous human I've met." Silas sucked on his lips. He felt complimented. Selena stopped in front of him, meeting his gaze sternly, "But I'm afraid my answer still stands. I'm already part of an Organization."

"Yes." Silas grunted disconcerted. "The one this Starscream belongs to. Is he the one that rescued you?"

"That's for you to figure out. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heels. Forget her food. She'll buy more later. She needed to get away from Silas as soon as possible.

"We learned of you, Selena. Do you think MECH will not learn of any and all companions you might have?" Selena stopped one step before the sidewalk. "We can certainly ask those children you were with! Perhaps they are aliens themselves!"

Selena's eyes flared bright crimson the dimmed to normal. She whirled around, frothing at the mouth, "Those children are human! They have nothing to do with the world I come from! They have nothing to do with US!"

"How can we be sure? How can we humans be sure of anything anymore?" He challenged, approaching her swiftly. "The lies governments feed to pacify the masses! Secrets uncovered only to be buried! Weaponry created to control us tucked away for some higher power's personal use!" He slammed a hand on Selena's shoulders, squeezed hard. Selena fought a grimace. "Now I have confirmation that aliens walk among us! The world and it's people are changing!"

Selena's knee connected to his stomach. Silas coughed on the air, staggering back. "The world is the same! Humans are still arrogant and ignorant!"

Silas choked, regaining wind to his lungs. He forgot the brunt her blows packed. "Can you stand there..._whoo_...and tell me this world doesn't seem different? You have to admit things are changing. For better or worse. That's a matter for the beholder."

Selena crossed her arms, not buying into his case. "The world always seems different. Different day, different time. That's part of life."

"And life demands that we become different alongside it. In what manner, though?"

Selena blinked in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"The world may change in a blink one morning. Maybe 99% of the world with it." He erected a daunting finger, "But there is always that one percent that remains in the past. Why? Moving on frightens them. They fear if they let go, their sense of self will be forever lost." Selena's neck tensed. A guillotine dangled by a thread right above her. Ready to drop any moment to slice the head of Selena's brave front clean off. "I see you understand that feeling.

"Don't pretend to know me, Silas." She warned.

"The final words of a wall about to crumble."

"_CUT MY LIFFE INTO PIECES_," Selena's phone blared before she could reply, "_THIS IS MY LAST RESORT_!" She flipped it open. Her heart sank. It was a text from Jack.

"That sounds important. Coincidentally I must leave." Silas pinched the rim of his hat and bowed, "Till next time, Selena." Silas excused himself.

"Next time I'll paint the walls with your blood!"

"I look forward to it."

Selena growled, almost crushing her phone. She forced her attention on the message. A perfect distraction. I tell Fowler to keep the kids away and Jack texts me? Reading the text, Tanya became confused. _Hey, Selena. Hvn't heard from u in a while. My mom says to stay away from u. Mind telling me why? _Selena sighed heavily. _She told him._ Not that she didn't expect June to tell him. Not wanting to be rude, Selena replied and then closed her phone. "I wonder if Soundwave can change my number."

...

Jack sat on the curb, drumming his fingers to his cheek, waiting impatiently for that text. "Jack," Arcee called softly, "If you keep waiting you'll drive yourself crazy."

"What makes you think I haven't gone crazy already?" He fumed.

"_Be-do, Be-do, Be-do_." Jack jumped and pulled his phone out. It was Selena! She replied! Opening the message, Jack's excitement died. He slumped sadly, meeting the phone fall into the dry gutter.

"What'd it say?" Arcee asked, concerned when Jack went pale.

"She said," He read the message one more time, praying he read it wrong, "_I don't explain myself to humans_."

**To be continued.**

**Not much to this chapter.**

**See you next time.**


	28. Crossing The Line

**Crossing The Line**

**PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT! I CAN EXPLAIN! After reading and re-reading (and finishing my Star Wars fic) I realized I left a couple of crucial moments out! Two chapters between "New World," and the now erased "Scrapping Loose Ends." But it's cool. "Scrapping loose ends" is still in play, I just need to add a couple chapters in between. Promise.**

**Sorry for the prolonged absence. As I said, I was finishing my other fic and revising others. Plus I lost inspiration.**

**Here we go!**

…

Nevada was simply gorgeous in the splendor of night. Billions of lights scaling sky high towers flickering in an aurora becoming the envy of the stars. Way out in the forest hills miles from city limits, those lights are seen as the glow is the first to greet travelers as they cross the horizon. Leaving? It's as if the city follows until you descend on the other side. A shame that the beauty only masked the beasts who relish ruining what mankind struggles to maintain. Even more frightening, not all of the beasts are human.

"_As Metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians,_" Reporters on the car radio announced in a civilized tone,"_Civilians are asked to report any knowledge as to where these races are being held, or call the authorities should you happen upon them. Do not participate. The number of race related deaths are climbing-_" A tan hand flicked off the radio.

"How annoying…" Purple boots propped on the passenger seat dashboard. Arms folded as the body slouched. "If man was not meant to race, why bother creating a sport surrounding it?"

"Perhaps it is one of those _double standards_ humans are fond of cowering behind." The red sports car grumbled. "Only race if you are being paid to drive in a circle for hours on end."

"Ha! Double Standards!" Red painted nails curled in a fist, propping a board cheek to the passing scenery. "An excuse humans created to pardon certain behaviors, Knockout. Again. Annoying."

"Recently you've become rather easily annoyed, Selena. What's...troubling you?" Knockout treaded carefully in asking. There was genuine worry in his voice. Selena didn't answer. She watched irritably as the dark trees whisked by. "Is it because of Starscream-"

"_Let the bodies hit the floor...let the bodies hit the floor..._"

"Grr…" Selena grabbed her phone. She really didn't have to flip it open. She knew it was Miko. "Does she not get the hint?" For - literally - the 32nd time that night. In two weeks...carry the one… "If you wanna know why I'm so agitated, take my phone for a day!" She ignored the call and stuffed it back in her pocket. _If it's because of Starscream -PLEASE! _She snarled in her head.

Two weeks ago, Starscream made a snap decision to sever their partnership. Sever is a severe word. If she remembers correctly, Starscream's exact words were, "Until morale is increased, let's you and I minimize our time together." Blades ripped at her chest relentlessly. They shouldn't. _I mean, why would they._ She and Starscream were nothing. _Ugh..._She touched her heart. Dread webbed to her shoulders and stomach._ Why does that sound wrong?_

"Honestly! Why have you not changed your number?" Knockout scolded. "Ask Soundwave. He'd be glad to help you."

"I don't need his help! Those three will get the hint sooner or later."

"I'd prefer sooner rather than later. Why are you prolonging this agony?" The seat belt snapped Selena's arms to her side, restraining her tightly. Prongs from the glove compartment reached and stole her phone. "Let me keep the phone for the night. I'll have it rewired it'll shock those humans to a crisp if they call." He snickered maniacally.

"NO!" Selena darted a hand, snatching the phone back. She ripped the seat belts off, boring a glowering scowl into Knockout's touch screen. "Mind your own business Knockout!"

"Excuse me! Aren't you the one who said - and I quote - '_I am done with those spoiled brats_?' Why be reluctant to-"

"I said mind your own business!" She snapped. A glow rolled over her eyes. There was a threatening moan of his gears. Knockout ignored the warning.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say those kids still had a grip on your beating heart." Knockout snorted derisively. She stomped the touch panel. "OW! MY FACE!"

"Consider it an improvement!" She turned away, refusing to let him see her soft expression. _How can anyone have a grip on what no longer exists? _"Are we there yet?"

"As...a matter of fact…" Knockout groaned, twitching gears she knocked loose, "We are."

"Good." She climbed into the driver's seat. "No holding back."

"Never."

Modified cars took their marks at a makeshift starting point. Their engines revving hungrily to burn rubber for victory. Tires itching to burn the pavement. A man with a flashlight served as the glorified checkered flag, signaling racers that the race was gonna begin. Knockout admitted himself in the lineup, coming up along side a decked out hot rod. Selena kept it to herself that she liked the look. Be a shame to have it ruined. The muscle guy immediately took notice of Knockout as well, admiring the model. Selena rolled down the window, flashing the tattooed human a challenging glare.

The man whistled. "A lady racer. Not somethin' you see every day." He purred foxily, wriggling his brow. "You gotta name?"

"Not that I'll tell you." She hissed.

"Whoa, chill sweetheart! Just makin' conversation. Pretty lady like you with a car like that, I'm over the moon." Selena rolled her eyes. Humans had the cheesiest of pick up lines. "That car isn't from around here. I'd know. I scout racers. And judging by how you look, you aren't from around either."

"There's a point for you." Selena titled her head, smiling impishly. "What else you got?"

"The car. European design?"

"You have no idea how foreign he is."

"He?"

"Yes. He…" She stroked Knockout's wheel.

"Well, ma'am, hows about after the race you trade up one man," He flexed his muscles, "For the more artificial brand."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but humans like you make me vomit."

The man gawked dumbfounded. He growled with gritted teeth. Selena kept her sights trained to the circuit. Obviously bored. He'd have to change that. "Car sure is pretty. Too pretty." He clenched a fist. He put the skull ring on his ring finger to Knockout's door and dug a nice long scratch in it. Selena's shocked expression made him smirk in victory. Pleased with himself he rolled up the window, not knowing he signed his own death warrant.

Knockout adjusted the sideview mirror on the scratch, then onto the human that dein ruin his finish. "BIG mistake…" He shifted into gear.

"Would you like me to slash his tires?" She snickered.

"Where's the fun in that?"

The ref raised the flashlight. Engines pumped, tension rose, fingers curled to the wheel, adrenaline boiled, and blood was craved. The light flicked on. Tires screeched, and smoke was left behind as they disappeared on the highway.

The green old style camaro swerved ahead of the charger. The Charger rode his tail, swerving left to right to trip him up and get ahead. Hot rod was gaining on them both while Knockout brought up the rear. Selena was leaning in the seat with her hands folded, waiting. The Camaro and Charger were gunning for first. Taking shots on the curves to pass only to be tripped up and bumped back a space. The Charger revved it as they came out of the third curve. The Camaro was smart, keeping the middle and on the right to prevent a clear line of passage. The Charger weaseled by the tail, grinding the back wheels. The Camaro's hind listed toward the trees. The Camaro pulled one last daring stunt. A foot stomped the brakes. There was a shrill screech of metal. The whole side of the Charger and Camaro ground, shredding the side view mirror and pain of the Charger. The Camaro drove around and to the other side, driving the Charger for the trees.

Out of nowhere the Hot Rod pulled ahead. He pressed on an alternate pedal. Flames shot from the exhaust pipe and he was gone, leaving the competition in the dust. Or so he thought. The Charger and Camaro attempted to catch up. Suddenly their rims splintered slashing the entirety of the tires, sending the cars and drivers colliding head on with trees. The Hot Rod driver was so consumed with the lead he didn't notice birds flying away in the background. Lights in the rear view caught his attention. Knockout came from nowhere, catching up to him in the blink of an eye. The Driver half expected him to pass. Knockout stalled a second then rammed right in his bumper.

"HEEY!" Knockout drove up beside him. "WHAT'S THE DEAL, BITCH?"

Selena rolled down the window, grinning maliciously. "I should have warned you! Knockout's a little temperamental about his paint job!"

"WHAT?" She rolled the window up. Knockout eased back. The Hot Rod driver panicked as he appeared on the other side.

"Any objections?" Knockout double checked.

"None."

Knockout rammed full force in the Hot Rod's side. The wheels slipped on pavements to dirt. The side railing broke, and the car plummeted down the cliff, crashing upside down in the valley below. Soon the rumble of the engine died. Knockout went to the side. Selena exited and leaned over, admiring his handy work.

"Ohh...dude…" The driver passed out. Selena floated upside down, smirking boastfully at the unconscious driver.

"Missed the news, huh?" She laughed. She flew to Knockout. "Feel better?"

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." Yeah. He's okay.

She ran fingers along the scar. "Nothing too serious. The buffer will get rid of that."

"I hope so. I look positively hideous."

"Aww, I think you look great." She got in on the passenger side. "A little wear and tear never hurt anyone."

"Well it hurts me. Now let's get back before someone see's me." Selena rolled her eyes. _Never thought I'd meet a bigger narcissist than Sierra. _"How about when I get fixed up we go for another night on the town? Eh?"

"Maybe some other time. I'm exhausted." She snuggled in the seat, letting off a huge yawn. "But...we can take the long way home." She hinted.

She couldn't see it, but Selena was sure Knockout was smiling. "The long way it is."

…

The world seemed to flip on its axis. One of those moments where you can't believe something happened. Yet the bombarding reality ran you over full force, without mercy or hesitation. The facts etched deep in stone, the hand that has been dealt - nothing can change what has become. No matter how badly we wish it.

Days went by torturously slow after Jack received that message from Selena. Miko repeatedly flipped Jack's open and closed, read and re-read the same message until the motions and words engraved so deep her muscles never forgot. Rafael? He was lost. Confused. _I don't have to explain myself to a human._ Simple words. Speech put into text. The hatred and disgust emanating from the last word, _human, _suffocated Rafael. She called them - him - human. As if she despised them. _Why now? _Rafael thought woefully. _Why do you hate us? _What did they do?

Bulkhead scratched the back of his head. Watching the kids lose their oomf was painful. Even more so when Miko tried to call Selena as many times as she read the message. "It's been sending me to voicemail for weeks, dude! Why won't she pick up?"

"You read the message, Miko." Jack grimly reminded her. "She doesn't want us." Rafael was thankful the glare of the lights reflected off his glasses. He'd hate for his friends to see the tears. "She doesn't care. Never has." The wound in Jack's chest widened.

"I don't believe that!" Miko screeched. She refused to believe it. The Cons said something, she was threatened, or maybe she hit her head. "Selena doesn't hate us! She doesn't!" Jack shook his head. This was embarrassing. He wouldn't be there when her heart is broken again.

Miko tried Selena's number again...again...and again. She deluded herself, believing at some point Selena would respond. Muscles and joints in her thumb were cramping, burning, and often times a combination of the two. She wouldn't accept it. She can't. _It just...can't be true._

It pained Bulkhead to see her like this. But he couldn't explain to Miko why this was happening. It'll only make her want to Selena all the more vehemently. Selena warned to keep them back or she would. Bulkhead was no stranger to Selena's depravity. He feared she would exact her wrath on them if they failed to keep the children back. Even so...

"It is difficult." Optimus placed a hand to Bulkhead's shoulder. The Prime ensured to keep his voice low. "But we must do this for their sake. In a way, this is the best way Selena knows to keep them safe."

"What do you think happened?" Arcee mumbled. "To make her change gears all of a sudden."

"Perhaps…" Ratchet trailed off, thinking about what he would say next. "Decepticons are loyal to Decepticons. No other. If Selena is showing loyalty to the children - caring about them - then they would have no choice but to remove the children." Remove. Bumblebee's circuits knotted nauseatingly. "And, despite her demeanor and previous acts, Selena would sooner give up her powers than allow those children to come to harm."

"Looks like Selena's mood's not the only one to swing." Arcee retorted, stunned by his understanding.

"Do you think it's difficult on Selena at all?" Bulkhead snarled doubtfully. "Ignoring them?"

"I have no doubt." Optimus answered confidently. "Selena cares for the children. So much - I believe - it wounds her knowing she's hurt them." Optimus held every hope in that conclusion. They were the key to her seeing the light. One day, perhaps, Selena would put her thirst for vengeance aside and join them.

…

In slow, rhythmic motions the coasting buffer removed grim, rust, and other manner of debris from the inanimate Megatron's armor. The slab in the medical bay kept him propped at a proper angle. The easiest to reach all imperfections. Breakdown took extra care around the gaping hole in the chest area. He could see the spark chamber. What was even more amazing was how good of condition the armor was in beneath the filth. For someone blown up within inches of a detonation point, one would expect greater damage. Primus was looking out for him.

"Ah. Breakdown." Starscream entered the bay, wearing the mask of concern and hope on his plate. "Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?"

"Only cosmetic."

"Well I am sure you and the good Doctor have been doing everything in your power." Speaking of which, Starscream half expected Knockout to be present to scold him for interrupting. The Rod was very particular when working. Starscream took a hidden delight in flustering the Doctor. "Where is Knockout? And Selena for that matter. I haven't heard from either of them since yesterday."

"Since you broke up with her, Knockout's been taking Selena on some sort of _team building exercises _the last few nights." He said quote on quote. "This is actually the longest they've been gone without phoning back."

"First of all! I did not _break up_ with her!" Break up? He's heard that phrase. Human's use it when those who were intimate are no longer intimate. _We were never intimate! Ergo we did-not-break-up!_ _Did we?_ "For the sake of the ship, I merely suggested we minimize the time we spend together. Say for one when is unavailable and must partner with another." Was he convincing Breakdown or himself?

"Whatever you say." Breakdown shrugged. "Personally I think she and Knockout should pair up more often."

"And why is that?" Starscream's abdominal circuits twisted.

"She and I are okay on missions, but Selena and Knockout - I don't know. Since that race of theirs in Greece they've really clicked."

"I see…" Starscream retreated to his whirling thoughts. "That's...that's good." Selena and Knockout are disappearing more often. Spending a great deal of time together. Starscream's caught them laughing at inside jokes. And she's sitting on his shoulder. Giving Starscream a mile wide birth. "It is for the, right?"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing!" Starscream faced away. "I said nothing."

"Okay." Breakdown returned to buffing.

"Seriously, though. Where are they?" The opening of the doors answered his question. Knockout came strolling in with Selena floating beside him.

"Can you _buh-lieve _what some skin job did to me?" He grumbled, gesturing to the scratch on his right arm.

"For the last time, it'll buff right out!" Selena stressed.

"Scars like this reach the core. You of all people-" He literally bit his tongue, glancing fretfully to Selena. She folded her arms and raised a brow,m daring him to finish that sentence. "I'm not even going to touch that one."

"Smart boy."

"You two have been racing among humans again, haven't you?" Starscream interrupted the sickening moment.

"You mean you know about the other times?" Selena gasped.

"Humans favor their world wide web site called _YouTube._ And, Miss Magnetism," He pressed a single finger on the crown of her head, "There are quite of few close ups. Lucky for you Soundwave is fluent in camouflage."

Selena folded her hands back, laughing nervously. "It's a great time spender. Seeing as how it's been unnaturally quiet."

"You want to eliminate time? Get a hobby."

"Why are you so mad? What Knockout and I do is none of your business?"

"It is my business when two of my subordinates take off without word to play with humans and their four wheeled toys!"

"Now look who needs the hobby." She got in his face defiantly.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Knockout separated them. "No need to scuffle, least of all here." He meant the center piece in the middle of the room.

"Fine!" The two spat in each other's faces. "Perhaps, Knockout, you can explain why it is you both persist in racing with the humans."

"I'm not only an automobile I'm an automobile enthusiast." Knockout crooned. "Besides Selena didn't race. She supervised."

"At the wheel or via passenger?" Starscream leaned close to her. His heated glare made her sweat a little.

"Which answer will aggravate you the most?" Selena snidely retorted.

"I do strive to run a tight ship, Knockout!" He reared to the Doctor, placing blame solely on him. "I would strongly advise you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little _jaunts_." _Permission?_ Selena snarled to herself. She's bored with arguing with Starscream. _You're not our dad._

"No worries, Herr Commandant." Knockout slyly insulted Starscream's position. Selena silently giggled.

"It is LORD to you." Starscream warned.

"Only if Megatron takes a nose dive."

Starscream towered over him, nudging Selena out of the way. "The day our master emerges from stasis I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here." Selena swallowed nervously. Knockout appeared to brush off the obvious stab at his forte, but she could feel the sparks shooting between their eyes. Knockout and Starscream fought worse than Selena and Breakdown. "So continue buffing. We want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." Starscream took his leave. Selena was completely confused by what just happened. This was about more than just the racing.

"Umm...I'll be this way." Rather than take the door and chance meeting Starscream, she opened a vent in the floor and used the system to tour the ship.

"Hey. She tell you anything?" Breakdown whispered.

"Only that she blames those kids." Breakdown rolled his optics. "That's what I said. What about the _Lord_? He say anything?"

"He's barely spoken a word. Never thought I'd miss him preaching."

"Nor I." Knockout rumbled.

"So what do we do?"

Knockout raised his scarred arm. "Buff this and mind our own business. Mom and Dad will kiss and makeup when they are ready."

…

Yellow caution tape barred a one mile strip of highway from J.P. ave to Morgan Cir. Three cars were found completely demolished. One the flew off the edge of a cliff, and the other two who met unfortunate ends at the hands of trees. Their drivers? The one off the cliff should consider himself lucky he'd only be paralyzed. A blaze consumed the other two. Judging by the modifications outfitted to the vehicles involved in the mile wide destruction, police were confident in assuming they were part of the illegal street races. How unfortunate broadcasting these deaths wouldn't discourage the carnage.

News crews covering the street races piled at the tape, and demonstrated their hiker talents in order to cover the story. Pictures of the wrecked cars circled the fancy of the curious Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram surfers. Photos of the bodies were...discrete. Too horrible to show. Not to say the curiosity didn't drive the masses a little crazy.

For days the site was the topic of interest. Police scoured the road with a fine tooth comb. Searching for evidence, signs that would lead them to predicting the next race more efficiently and stopping them before more lose their lives. They knew there were at least two others who weren't inside cars. One to start the race and the other to signal the winner. Seeing as the racers were still inside the cars, not for an instance did they think to help.

News of the evidence circulated rapidly. So rapidly, Fowler paid a visit to the crash site, then went to the auto yard where CSI's comb through the cars. He took particular interest in the Charger and Camaro. Appropriately the rims which were in amazing condition. Slivers popped from place, fashioned like knives. Tires shred to tatters. Never has anything like this happened. Under normal circumstances.

"You think Selena did that?" Bulkhead gasped.

"Even if you take a welding flame and a hammer, rims do not break like that." Fowler reassured the skeptical wrecker.

"Selena involved in death racing? Now I've seen everything." Arcee retorted sarcastically.

"That's just it. I think this may be the first time she's raced." Fowler earned stunned gazes. "Think about it. Other races only ended with minor injuries." Miraculous on that aspect. "This is the first race I've seen evidence of Selena's handiwork."

"What the heck is she doing?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Killing racers, racing - what is Selena after?" A very good question. None of them pretend to understand Selena. She's the one being beyond comprehension. Her motives clear then obscured. What is she after, the Autobots wonder. What end does she hope to meet?

…

Selena drifted listlessly through the corridors, vibrant orbs dimmed in dismay, completely oblivious of the passing by Cons. Muscle memory weaved her safely over and under energon crates being hauled. Steve was pulling at something sticking out of the wall. It wrenched free and slipped from his grasp. Selena never registered the breeze when it pierced the wall inches after she past. The greatest wave of relief washed through his tubing. Along with a little transmission fluid.

"Uggh…" Selena sighed sadly. The brim of her hat hid half her face pretty well. Nobody could see the contorting anguish. "So stupid." _BONK! _"OOF!" She flew face first into a flat surface. Peeling her face off she growled at the object in her way. She was taken aback. She ran into Starscream's chest plate. "Uhh...hi."

"Hello." He huffed. Selena's eyes widened. Emotion was vacant in his reply. As if he was bothered he ran into her. And his eyes. She's been scolded by those bright fiery orbs before. In the reflection, she felt the searing disgust that resonated in his voice engulfing her. Swallowing her in an inferno. "Well? Did you need something?" Starscream dusted off the plating, eyeing the girl as she avoided meeting his gaze. A question which hid the demand, _Speak and removed yourself._

Selena floated back, blushing bashfully. She curled submissively, fiddling with her hands behind her back. Shoulders shuffling to shake the awkward - and frightening - air. "N...No. Nothing. Just thinking." She despised how her words stumbled over each other. Any witty retort hitched fretfully to the back of her mind.

"Not hovering while Knockout tends to the Master?" Selena's whole expression contorted enraged. A disgusted growl at the accusation narrowed the pupil to a harsh slit. "After all you seem to be enjoying his company and vice versa." The resounding malice in his voice, the harsh daggers of his eyes, the menacing and evil smirk.

"THIS STUPID MESS WAS YOUR IDEA!" All Hell exploded. The Nemesis creaked. He wasn't moved in the least. All though it secretly unnerved him when the floor vibrated beneath his heels. She burned him with the same glare. "In your own words you said we should spend time with others on the ship! You said it'd build morale! Yet in the two weeks we've been doing so morale has consistently dropped because of your cold shoulder!"

"My what?!" He snarled, broadening his imposing shoulders.

"You heard me!"

"Say it again…" He hissed.

"Fine. Listen close. Or read my lips if your audio receptors are malfunctioning." Starscream braced himself. He wondered if Selena noticed the jugular tubing stiffen when he swallowed. Selena parted her lips, took a deep breath, and stated slowly, "You...are...not...fit...to...be...LORD!" Starscream's ego cracked. From the blue the backs of fingers swiped Selena right across the face. Her jerked head froze. Eyes widening as two thin grazes spilled copper blood.

Starscream's eyes went wide next. Chills tingled his circuits when her aghast eyes locked on him. Confusion, betrayal, sadness. Words pulled at his throat. Then her sight shifted to the side. Starscream followed the gaze. He hadn't noticed at first, but his hand was outstretched completely shoulder to fingertips. On those tips were drippings of copper blood. Selena's blood.

_I struck her. _He exclaimed horrifically in his mind. _I struck her! _ Selena was just as startled. Warm liquid leaked to her jaw. She touched the cheek. Her fingers shook as the blood pooled to the palm. He did that. Starscream did that to her. She was scared. Of him. "I...I didn't...that is...this isn't…" He stepped forward. Selena jerked back. "No. Selena. Don't run. I'm sorry." He moved closer. She responded by moving away. "Selena, please-" Selena pushed off the air, flying in the opposite direction. "SELENA!"

Knockout rounded a corner just as Selena flew by. The world went in slow motion. He gaped in horror. Tears and blood streamed in the air. "Hey!" He reached for her. She disappeared around another corner. Knockout retracted the hand. She was crying. And there was blood. He growled and twisted to Starscream who was staring horrified at the blood around his fingers.

"What did you do?" He growled venomously.

"It was an accident."

Knockout yanked Starscream to his height by the collar, forcing the dazed jet to meet the inferno of his onyx and red optics. "What in the Alspark have you done to Selena? ANSWER ME, _Lord Starscream_!" Starscream's mouth slacked. His expression turned soft, astonishing Knockout. Talons curled to the Doctor's wrist. Starscream delicately removed the hands. Not that Knockout resisted. Without a word Starscream excused himself, disappearing in the wallow of the ship. Knockout knit his brow. Turning on his heels he went after Selena

…

Blustery winds smoothly caressed the body of purple locks. The Nemesis launch pad a funnel for the most comforting wind Selena's ever felt. Carrying tumultuous thoughts from Selena's brow to the ends, stealing them away in the current. For every trouble that left, 300 more piled on. She curled her knees to her chest, folding her arms and burying half her face. The passage of the world below brought her no solace. Her heart. It hurt. A beating organ aching so vehemently. And all it took was a touch to her cheek.

Incidentally cold fingers glided her cheek, making her jump. Knockout stood over her. The most pained look startled her. In embarrassment she wiped her eyes, then covered her cheek. Knockout simply slid a finger to the palm and removed it, wanting to see the clotting wound.

"Even now, these scars do not tarnish your distinguishing looks."

"If that's your way of saying I look good, please save it for another time." She pushed the finger back. "I'm not in the mood." She curled tighter to the horizon, wanting him to go away. Knockout's brow furrowed. Starscream and she shared the same expression. Pain, anguish, and longing. Only Selena was hurt the worst. A fragile heart made all the more fragile.

Knockout pinched her chin. He brought her astonished gaze to meet his hurt eyes. For moment they just stared. Selena trembling in his hold, fearful and curious of what he wanted to do. Knockout took in her whole being. A strong girl. A fighter. Simple scratches ripped open her guard. Reduced her to a feeble child.

"Knockout? What are you…"

"Shh…" Knockout leaned in. Selena's heart skipped a beat. Heat rose to her cheeks. Her eyes widened as he grew closer. Her body uncurled, she braced herself on the railings. Knockout closed his eyes. He wrapped fingers to her back. Selena put her hands to the chest in vein. One last last breath inhaled. Cold steel met warm flesh in a tender kiss.

The ship paused. Buzz of engines deafend. The wind stopped. Everything ceased to move. Selena's arms went limp. Her eyes frozen open. Knockout pulling her closer, savoring the sweet taste of organic lips. Selena's lips trembled as Knockout deepened the kiss. Tears pooled, spilling down her cheek.

After a long period Knockout parted. Her mouth hung open in utter...she wasn't she how she felt. A blush tinted her cheeks. Knockout released a sigh, then he lightly took a finger and closed her mouth. He ran the finger down her neck, stopping at her heart. He tapped twice.

"Has the pain stopped?" He droned. Selena was too in awe to answer. Knockout rose to his feet, excusing himself. "If you need me I'll be scoping the competition. Good Evening."

The second the door closed, Selena collapsed to the ground on her knees. Face still frozen. She was out of breath. Muscles and nerves weakened to noodles. She took a finger and ran it side to side, able to feel Knockout's lips. And taste the tang of metal.

"Wow…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Yes the beginning kept an excerpt from the other chapter, yes this was short, and yes it will continue. Good day.**


	29. Final Warning

**Final Warning**

**Let's continue.**

…

**Flashback**

_**Selena POV**_

_What...what are you doing...Knockout? __Cold, metallic lips pressed to my mine. Soft...gentle...warm with longing.__ Knockout...why are you…? __He's holding me close. So tenderly. Like a poet holding a delicate flower so not to bend the stem.__ This isn't...no...but...Starscream. __I can't think.__ Someone will see. Starscream will see. This must stop. __I scream no, but I do not push away. I allow him to envelop me. To deepen the kiss. Because...because...in a way...the pain pulsating in my heart...is subsiding. Then why do tears of guilt flow down my cheek?__ Starscream. __And why do I persist to worry if he sees?_

_**End of POV**_

**Flashback end**

…

"Starscream? Hey. Cybertron to Starscream!"

"Hm! What?" Starscream jolted out of a daze, spinning round to see Breakdown had joined him on the bridge. As if it weren't glaringly obvious he was troubled. He prayed Soundwave hadn't surreptitiously recorded his reaction. He was embarrassed enough. "Ugh-yes-AHEM-What is it?" He staggeringly recovered.

Breakdown was a little tempted to ask. Any questions he had answered themselves when Selena's name popped into his head. "Just came to tell you I got Megatron all cleaned up. His condition hasn't improved though."

Inward glee pulled Starscream's faceplate to stretch in a victorious smirk. "It'd be more surprising if it had. Not even Megatron can recover after suffering such devastation at close range." Starscream assured the wrecker con.

"No kidding." He shook his head, growling as glared at the ground. "The guy is nothing more than scrap metal. But Soundwave won't let me pull the plug."

"Soundwave may not show it, but his steadfast loyalty is actually form of admiration." Starscream said admiration with notable disgust. "Think of it as a bit of a crush fem bots develop for the gladiators." Breakdown shuddered. Starscream agreed. "Leave it be for the moment. We will revisit the issue when cooler heads are on the ship."

"Now that you mention it, I heard from the guys you and Selena were still at each others throats." Starscream's recollection of him striking her made him cringe. "Any changes?"

"None...worth mentioning." Knockout kissing Selena. Why were his circuits burning? _I have to reconcile._ "Speaking of Selena, have you seen her?"

"Not lately. Haven't seen Knockout either." Breakdown itched his pondering processor. "Maybe they went for a drive." Razor talons curled' nearly puncturing the steel palm plating. Drive meaning racing. Knockout is incapable of simply driving. "Uhh...Starscream?"

"Continue monitoring Megatron." He stomped past Breakdown. "I will deal with Knockout and Selena the second they return!"

The door closes automatically, but there seemed to be a frightening slam. "Was it something I said?"

…

**Flashback**

_Hiding in the arch of the door, eyes gaping in shock and despair - hints of betrayal - Starscream watched Knockout break the kiss. Their lips meeting forever imprinted in his mind. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he twisted away, letting the slam of the door signal his legs to give. He sat there...shaking...trembling. Every urge pulled at him to scream. To howl in agony to the stars._

'_Why him?' He thought venomously. 'Why Knockout?' Why? Such a foolish question. He knew why. The answer scarred Selena's cheek. What he should be asking is, "Why am I not surprised?" Regardless, the thought made his spark ache. "Selena…" He grabbed his spark, pained to speak her name, "Selena…"_

**Flashback End**

Starscream trudged along, nudging the shoulders of passers by as he fumed angrily. He was certain Knockout abducted her on one of his ridiculous race outings. She did possess a taste for speed. The race between her and Knockout in Greece proved she enjoyed the rush. "I always assumed she adored flying." She seemed to have the time of her life when Starscream flew her. She only rides her bike when needing to traverse a vast distance. There hasn't been a time she didn't choose flight over driving.

"It would appear she loves Knockout more than me-FLYING!" He choked. "She loves DRIVING more than FLYING! How foolish to think I love her! SHE LOVES ME! Wait! NO SHE DOESN'T! DOOH!" What was he even talking about? He didn't know. He needed to breathe, calm down, think a little. "SHE-LOVES-KNOCKOUT!" The last word echoed for numerous hallways. A fragile portion of his spark cracked. "She…" His body went limp, sinking in defeat. Sadness dimmed his expression. "She doesn't love me." That killed him. Worse than any beating Megatron has dealt. Part of his spark died in saying those words out loud.

…

"Uh…" Selena sat up. Desert air blew tumbleweeds across the empty plain. She touched her chest, feeling a small tug. "I wonder what that was." Her thoughts were completely invaded by Knockout's bold move. Her whole face exploded in crimson. "UUGGGHHH!" Selena smashed her face, falling backwards to a dusty cliffside. Her hat fell. A cloud of dust ascended, outlining her figure. "Why…" She asked. Clouds drifted by in response. Lack of response. She ran fingers over her lips. Knockouts were cold...but very warming. She had chills running down her spine. At the same time her stomach curdled. "WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" She thrashed her legs. She pounded her fists. "WHY DID HE KISS ME? WHY DIDN'T I SHOVE HIM OFF? WHAT IF STARSCREAM SAW?" Then she stopped. The last words out of her mouth. '_What if Starscream saw?_' She scrunched her nose. She folded her arms like the stubborn mule she was, turning her nose to the notion of displeasing the false king. "Why should I care if his feelings are hurt? He's a tough Con. He can handle it if there are other men in my life!" _But you don't love Knockout. _"I DON'T LOVE SCREAM EITHER!" Her heart painfully beat at her chest. Acids in her stomach radiated, making her muscles and nerves lose all feeling. _I don't...don't I?_

_BRRNNGG! BRRNNGG! BRRNNGG!_ Selena growled. She's never hated a phone more than she does now. Why doesn't she just get rid of the thing? _Because Starscream went through a lot of trouble to make this for me._ That should be even more reason to get rid of it. She shuddered, stroking her wounded cheek. She could still feel Starscream hittign her. The rage behind it. '_You're not fit to be Lord!_' "Oh man. I'd slap him too if he said I was a horrible Magnetic Kinetic." _I really hurt him._ _I should apologize. _She shook her head. _Why am I thinking about this? Why am I feeling so guilty? _Knockout's lips touching hers. The feeling Starscream was watching her. "GAAHHH! Why would it matter if he saw? He doesn't even love-" _Love…? _A cosmically powerful word. "Starscream…" She massaged the scar, "He doesn't...love me." _Do I want him to? _"SOMETHING PLEASE DISTRACT ME!"_ BRRNNGG! BRRNNGG! BRRNNGG! _"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She clenched her phone. "I swear if Miko's texting me…" She flipped the phone open. "Huh?" It was an alert from her social site. A video of a race was taking Youtube by storm. And it was of high school kids. "Hold on…" She zoomed in on the racers. She recognized the red head. "Vince Preston. Pfft. The Brad of racing. Now who is he-NO WAY!" Vince was racing a motorcycle. A CYBERTRONIAN, Jack riding motorcycle! "Arcee and Jack in a race?! WOW-HOW! Warnings of death and he's out racing Arcee thinking she'll keep his frail body safe. Boys." She laughed hysterically. "Oh man! Optimus and June are going to scream!" Which raised a question. "Are Primes even capable of _feeling_?" She giggled and watched the video further. No surprise Arcee won. Human speed vs alien speed is a little one sided. "I'd love to see Knockout smoke the two wheeler." Speak of the devil. Knockout sped right by her as if the devil was chasing him. "I absolutely love their impeccable timing."

…

Knockout was cruising the open road, minding his own businesses as he always did. He watched the midday clouds pass overhead, admired the array of sand, rock, and cactus passing by, and caught sight of a stray dog sniffing a coyote's behind. Meanwhile a small voice in the back of his processor nagged him relentlessly about the kiss. There was a jerk and screech of tires when he started veering off road. Her little frame in his hand, those soft lips, how pretty she looks when she's crying.

"GAAAH! DUNDERHEAD! IDIOT! GLITCH HEAD! OF ALL THE...OOHH!" If his arms weren't the doors he'd lunch himself. He barreled through a few street signs as compensation. "What did I think that would accomplish?" '_Has the pain stopped?_' _What a cheesy line!_ "She probably thinks I took advantage of her!" Her lips meeting his, his lips meeting hers. A long, tender - albeit awkward - moment of passion. The whole hood of his car turned an even darker shade of red. "WHY IN PRIMUS DID I KISS HER?" He couldn't drive like this. He pulled over fiercely, tumbling out of vehicle form and slammed his hands to a rock face. "IDIOT!" He smack his head in the rock. "GLITCH HEAD! MORON!" Two more times. "COMPLETE, UTTER, LOVE STRUCK, FOOLISH CON!" One, two, three, four, five. "Ugh...oww..." He massaged the crack leaking energon. It didn't stop the pounding of his humiliation. "I'm the worst."

"Are you done?"

"BWAH!" He jumped, aiming his blaster atop the rock. Then he lowered it. It was Selena. "Y-yeah..."

" She wiggled fingers in a wave. "What...when did you get here?"

"I've been following you for the last hour. Nice driving by the way." She smirked, pointing to the road a ways back. Knockout ran over everything, including a kitchen sink someone discarded. How they managed that will be beyond anyone's comprehension. Knockout hid his hands, laughing bashfully. The laugh died in a guilt ridden groan. Selena sighed, shaking her head with disappointment. "Why is it men are all the same regardless of species?"

"How do you mean?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yep. Exact doppelgangers." Knockout still didn't catch her meaning. She waved a hand, asking him to forget about it. She floated to his level, giving him the sternest and most unnerving glare he's ever seen. "As for the…" She cleared her throat. The blush she attempted to master concealing broke through, "I...I don't...Ugh. I had this planned in my head. Now it's falling to shambles."

Knockout laughed at her expense. She puffed her cheeks angrily. "Sorry. But...you really shouldn't read too much into it." Selena was taken aback. Knockout worried he said something wrong. "What I mean is...I'm not sure what I mean."

"It's okay. I know what you mean." She cupped both sides of his face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "And thanks for cheering me up." Knockout laughed giddily, blushing idiotically. Then Selena punched him where his nose would be. "But if you ever kiss me like that again I'll bend and twist you into pretzel so tight, I'll be able to pour cheese on you and you'll be devoured by pimp faced human teens watching the FIFA cup!"

"I'm guessing that's bad."

She grabbed the crooks of his face plating, bringing him in so close her irritation made him shiver. "It-is-veerry-bad!"

"So…" He looked to the ground and back up to her, "Does that mean we're not going steady?" Selena shoved him off, deadpan in the face at the point he completely missed. Clearly not a yes. But not a no either. "Well what shall we do with the evening?"

"Let's just go for that drive before I go buy the cheese sauce."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Well he tried. Knockout went into vehicle mode, letting Selena sit in the driver's side. "Where to, M'Lady?"

"Anywhere there's a race." She winked. "I'm in the mood for an adrenaline rush."

"One adrenaline rush coming right up!"

…

"GEEZE!" Jack gasped. "I can't believe how popular this is!" He was glued to Raf's laptop screen. Countless thumbnails sponsored Jack and Vincent's race. Hundreds of hits. There was an inward hope Youtube would delete the videos before Jack's mom sees. Or just let Raf get ahold of it. He'd be able to wash Youtube off the face of the internet. "You can make these go away, right?"

"Yeah. It'll take some time."

"Take all the time you need."

Raf took over the computer and began scrubbing. "Is racing the best coping mechanism?"

"Coping mechanism for what?"

"For Selena dumping us."

"Please! You think I'm doing this because of her?!" He scoffed, disgusted that Raf thinks Selena mattered in the slightest to him. "Stop flattering her, Raf! Selena's so far out of my life, I can't remember how we met!"

Raf lowered his head. He remembered. He doubted he could ever forget. He was sure Jack hadn't forgotten. Eager to change the subject, Raf returned focus on the racing images, sparking the next conversation. "Since you bring it up, I overheard you talking with Bumblebee. What about?"

Ice encased Jack's spine. Leave it to Raf to notice everything. Bumblebee is Raf's guardian. It wouldn't feel right if he just up and borrowed him without permission. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Can I borrow Bumblebee for...an hour." He guessed.

"Jack, you know racing is against the rules." Rafael whined.

"I know! I know!" Jack raised his hands. He'd hate to get Rafael in trouble. But it was a matter of life or death. "It'll be just this once. I promise."

"I don't know…"

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Miko ran in. "You'll never guess what I just scooped from Fowler!"

"Not his gun again!" Jack and Rafael panicked.

"I wish. But no!" The boys still kept back. Just in case. She scrolled through her phone's photos and showed them her top favorite photo. "It's a pic of those cars they found on the highway outside town! Check out the rims on this one!" She pointed to the spiked rims.

Jack partially lidded his eyes boredly. "Checking out new decorations for your room? Aren't you dangerous enough?" Miko kicked his shin. "OW!"

"NO MORON! LOOK!" She smashed the phone in his face. "Look how clean the spikes are! Rims don't bust like that! Not even when melted down and hammered!"

"Meaning?" Miko slapped her forehead, aggravated by how smart Rafael is and yet so dim.

"Think you guys! Who do we know who can make rims like that?" The boys literally thought for a moment. The same person came to mind. Miko smirked at their shocked expressions. "Exactly. Selena's part of the deathcon races."

"NO WAY!"

"WHAT!" Both boys gasped simultaneously. Bumblebee was just as shocked. Reports of racing were going on for weeks. "Selena's been racing? Close to Jasper?" Rafael beamed with hope. She's still close to town. "Jack, where are you racing again?"

"The circuit." Jack understood where he was going with this. "I wonder what the odds are she'll show up. And what she'll be driving." He isn't looking forward to seeing her. But hearing her tell him straight to his face to be gone may bring him some sort of weird closure.

"Only one way to find out." Miko winked.

Bumblebee beeped dismally, lacking confidence in their half baked plan. Especially when Optimus, Fowler, and everybody else made it abundantly clear - via the demands of Selena - too keep the kids away from her. Or else. Bumblebee was there when Selena said keep them back. Just by Selena's text they've been kept at bay. That barrier was weakening with this new ray of light.

Raf looked to Bumblebee with huge, pleading eyes. "Please, Bee. Just this once." Bumblebee was crumbling like the barrier. "Selena said in a text she wanted us gone. For all we know the Cons are making her do this." Bumblebee coveted to tell them that was far from the case. It would shatter them. But it would stop them. Which could he live with? "If she is there...and she...she doesn't want us…"

"We'll leave it alone." Miko declared in the most honest and sincere way. It blew Rafael, Jack, and Bumblebee's minds. "We won't talk about her. We won't ask about her. We'll stop trying to see her all together."

Bumblebee held doubts in her declaration. If Selena proves what they fear, there is a 10% chance they will accept it and walk away. The other 90% meant they'd go at her full force until she opened her arms to them. Unfortunately he couldn't turn them down without breaking their spirits. The Autobots were told by Selena to keep them back. It will kill them, but Jack, Miko, and Rafael needed to hear it for themselves.

After much deliberation Bumblebee nodded, earning a huge hug from Rafael and Miko. "THANKS/THANK YOU, BEE!" They cheered. Bumblebee urged Jack to hurry up before Optimus showed up to change his mind. "Bring our girl home, Jackson!" Miko encouraged. Jack was suddenly losing his nerve. Inwardly he wanted Selena to not show up. He really doesn't want to see her. Then again he needed answers.

_She's not answering Miko. _He gazed at his phone, intimidated by the buttons. _I wonder..._

…

"BRR!"

"Need a jacket?" Knockout mocked. He turned on the heater.

"No." She turned around, peering to the highway. "I just got the weirdest feeling. Like someone wants to twist my head off."

"Maybe Starscream is planning your punihsment." He laughed.

"Now I am sick." She slumped, holding her whirling head and stomach. "When did things become gruesome?"

"The day you chose my shoulder over Scream's." She stomped his radio. "YOW!"

"I didn't _choose _you! I partnered with you. Huge difference!" She grunted, turning angrily. "This little contest between you and Scream is becoming old."

Knockout choked, nearly driving off course. "CONTEST! What contest? I know nothing of a con-"

"Starscream told me." She added simply, leaving Knockout utterly speechless. Selena arched a brow, daring him to recover. The defeated groan signaled she won that argument. "Was it like kissing rust?"

"Huh?"

"EGH! Nothing!" She turned away blushing.

"_Knockout. You there?_" Breakdown came in through the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." Selena sighed.

"_Selena? Good to hear from you. You okay?_"

"I'm fine, Breakdown. Thanks." It warmed her to know he worried. _Too bad Scream never really worries._ "Sorry for the vanishing act. I've been out clearing my head."

"_Well you may want to clear it for a while longer._" An ominous tone unnerved Knockout and Selena. "_Starscream's been looking for you guys again._" Selena swallowed. He probably wanted to yell at them. "_Where'd you guys go?_"

"Out for a little drive." Knockout hummed. "We just drive town to town, minding our own business, until…" _BEEP! BEEP! _A car rocketed past Knockout, abruptly slowing in front then dashing off. Selena and Knockout beamed hungrily. "Until the next opportunity arises." Knockout threw the gears into 2nd shift and raced after him, crossing into Jasper.

"This outta be good. He's likely going to the circuit." The circuit was literally just a drive through the sewage line, across the highway, and ends at the city limit sign. Two miles, no holds barred, anything goes. For the sake of sport, Selena may spare the racers flat tires. Unless they scar Knockout again. '_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_' "Jack?" She jumped grabbing her phone. "Whoa. Didn't expect to hear from him.

"Now the older boy is texting you? Man these kids are hard of learning." Knockout gasped, either amused or annoyed by their tenacity.

"Jack and Raf got the hint. Miko's the one who hasn't learned." Learning is wasted on that girl.

"Could it be-"

"You kidding? Jack wouldn't trust Miko with a garden hose." Knockout actually envisioned the human girl with a garden hose, laughing maniacally as she flooded the whole town. It made him shudder. Out of curiosity Selena answered the text. Skimming the contents a dark smile stretched her lips. "Well, well. He has become a racing enthusiast."

"A challenge?" Knockout purred.

"In so many words. _Heard you like racing. The circuit tonight. Jack._" She snapped the phone shut. The Autobots either didn't take her seriously, or Jack hasn't mentioned Selena received an invite. "Just think, I was craving seeing you smoke the two-wheeler."

"I thought you warned the bots to keep the kids back."

"Apparently Jack wants to make one last ditch effort. Appeal to that organ beating in my chest." She curled her fingers to the wheel. She wished it didn't have to come to this. "A shame to have to crush such a brilliant boy." She licked her lips. "Follow our friend. He'll lead us to the circuit."

"Aren't you going to reply?"

"Why spoil the surprise?" She shut the phone off entirely. "He'll know when we're there."

…

30 minutes until nightfall. Miko and Rafael paced the videogame area nervously. All Jack needed to do was win the race and be back before anyone else showed up. They had the run of the base while Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet were out and about. Of course Bumblebee was out escorting Jack to possibly one of the most dangerous races of his life. Bulkhead was lurking. What the Bot lacked in brains, he made up for knowing when Miko was hiding something. He preferred not to ask. Plausible deniability and less chances he'd get his backside chewed out by Optimus and Arcee. Unfortunately it wasn't the absence of Bots scaring them.

"Do you think she got the text?" Rafael whimpered. Just one response. That's all he wanted. Just one.

"Who knows?" Miko rested against the couch arm. She puffed her bangs, gradually losing faith in Selena. "Why does she hate us?"

"She doesn't hate us!" Rafael boomed, startling Miko. "Selena doesn't hate us! She just...she can't afford having the Cons turn on us!"

"She's not with them 24/7, Raf. Even she has lunch breaks." It was a sign of the apocalypse when Miko started making sense. "If she doesn't hate us, why ignore us." Rafael opened and closed his mouth, receiving an answer that only dwindled to a pitiful excuse. "Well!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rafael panted. "I...just...don't know."

…

Night finally rolled around. The full moon barely a yard over the horizon and lighting up the rocky plains. Decked out cars from all over Jasper gathered in an old, dried us ravine. Racers showing off their engines, loving upholstery, bragging about the naus flowing through every pipe. One racer thought he'd have the race by making his car lighter. A smart move, but one hard smack and he was out. A few girls were admiring the rides, wanting little tours of Nevada. Others were girlfriends declaring their boys were going to win. Bets were made to make the race a little more entertaining. Winner gets car, winner gets engine, winner gets bragging rights. Meanwhile the loser loses everything but the shirt on his back.

All heads turned to the center lane when Bumblebee rolled in, revving his engine daringly at the other racers. Jack kept his head low in case Selena was lurking near. He didn't want a fight breaking out so soon. "I don't see her. Do you?" Bumblebee beeped sadly. Jack didn't need Rafael to know he said no. Then again he was looking for a purple haired girl on a bike. Selena could be wearing a disguise and driving any one of the cars he passed. "Keep your eyes peeled. She's here." Bumblebee bleeped confidently.

Seeing Vince at the starting line bolstered Jack's courage. At least one opponent bothered to show. Bumblebee pulled up alongside Vince's ride. He rolled the window down. letting Jack leer. The red head speed jockey was stunned by the Camaro. He half expected the bike. Not a full muscle car. "Bike's in the shop." Jack read Vince's - limited - mind. Vince gave half a smirk of respect. Jack met it with a glare.

As the cars gathered to their places, Knockout pulled up last. Selena tilted her hat up slightly, scanning the competition. "Nice cars. But not the ones I'm looking for. You see the two-wheeler?"

"Nothing less than four." Knockout grumbled, scouring the crowd. His scanners do detect an autobot energy signature. Just not which one. "How do we know he isn't riding the other bots?"

"Good point." Selena tapped her chin. Arcee would stand out, so obviously she was out. "Optimus and Ratchet are out. They'd never agree to this."

"The one called Bulkhead is fast but not fast enough. Which leaves..."

Selena's eyes widened to a yellow muscle car dead ahead. "The bug." She chortled, licking her lips. That splitting headache he gave her back at the gorge will pale to when she splits him in half.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee." Knockout purred.

"And lookie here." She narrowed her sights to Vince's car. "Big bad Vince. Let's make this a blood bath."

"I thought you'd never ask." Knockout let his engine run wild. Selena's expression softened slightly. _Sorry Jack. _Knockout shifted into gear.

"_Circuit drivers are you ready?!_" The announcer riled the crowd. A redheaded girl took her place ahead of the cars, turning heads to the road ahead. Jack's jaw dropped seeing Sierra waving flirtatiously at him. He was in heaven. Vince practically gagged. Selena choked herself. "_Make it mean, but keep it clean!_" _Not likely. _Vince and Selena crooned mentally. "_Fire 'em up in five...four...three..._" Sierra raised her arms, "_Two...ONE!_" Sierra threw her arms down. The cars rocketed by. Sierra watched them vanish in the dark. The high beams lighting the ravine for four turns.

Jack and Vince were tearing for first place, ramming and bashing bumpers and doors, holding nothing back for that one victory. Knockout and Selena were swerving past every car that got in their way. Knockout wasn't going to lose sight of Bumblebee for a second. It would be aggravating if the other racers interrupted. Lest the surprise he and Selena had planned be ruined.

"How about a repeat performance?" Knockout hinted.

"With a slight alteration." Selena glanced back and flashed her eyes. The hoods of the other three cars crushed inward, demolishing the engines. The cars piled up, ending with disoriented drivers instead of dead ones. "Hm. Losing my touch."

"Not at all." Knockout put mettle to the pedal and raced for Vince and Jack.

It was a long drawn out stretch. Vince savored the small lead he barely maintained. This race was in the bag. Inevitably Bumblebee stopped playing around with Vince and passed him on the left, leaving the hot head in the dust. Vince slammed a fist on the wheel, pressing heavily on the gas. A shame human speed paled to alien tech. Jack and Bumblebee had a huge laugh at Vince's expense. After this Vince would definitely leave him alone. Unless he wanted the whole school to know they lost to a fast food junkie.

Knockout came up behind them, closing in fast. Vince gasped when Knockout was inches from his side of the door. Selena rolled down the window, having her eyes glow so to hue the darkness around her. "Hey there, sweetie." She chortled. "Up for some fun!" She bared her teeth in a vicious grin. Vince screamed at the top of his lungs, inadvertently turning the wheel when he jumped back. He quickly regained control, but not before Knockout pulled ahead. "Burn him!" Knockout swiped the front bumper, sending Vince spiraling out of control. "And one less annoyance to worry about."

"Now for the main event!" Knockout sped for Bumblebee.

…

Bumblebee had Knockout in his rear view. High beams growing brighter and brighter each second. The Con was gaining frightfully fast. Bumblebee couldn't punch it any harder with how sharp the turns were. He could tip and Jack could get hurt. Bumblebee beeped animatedly, desperately trying to warn Jack.

"What's that, Bee?" Jack instinctively looked back. What he wouldn't give to have Rafael with him right about now. He'd know what exactly Bumblebee was trying to warn him about. The cause for Bumblebee's worry was closing fast. "Wait...I know that car." From the museum. It was one of the Cons Selena was with. "Do you think-?" '_Swing a little more on the devil's dance floor!_' Jack's phone rang. The adrenaline made him answer without looking at the caller ID. "H-Hello?"

"_Still wanna race, Jack?_" Selena's crooning made him pause. It was like a horrible dream. Bumblebee beeped angrily, going ignored by Selena. "_Just to warn you, I PLAY FOR KEEPS!_" The call ended.

"SELENA!" Too late. She hung up. Jack gaped at his phone, scared to think about what she meant by that. "Tell me you're getting that same horrible feeling." There was a single beep. "Thought so."

…

Selena transformed her phone, clipping the scouter to her ear. "Goodbye racing," She raised open palms, summoning balls of energy to the palms, "Hello demolition derby!" She threw one hand out.

…

A burst jostled Bumblebee's back tire, jerking him off course briefly. "WHAT THE HECK!" Jack cursed. There was another burst. Bumblebee bounced off a wall, painfully nudged back on course. "UGH! SELENA! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL US?" Selena cackled, throwing her hands wildly. "On second thought, I really don't wanna-WHOA!" Bumblebee bobbed and weaved to the best of his abilities. Only narrowly did the bursts miss. The tight space and sharp turns restricted his movements. He needed a new strategy. Bumblebee screeched in a turn, riding the slope halfway. He whipped his hind back around in the sharpest U-Turn, punched the gas and drove for Knockout head on. Headlights revealing Jack and Selena behind tinted windows. "BEEE!" Jack cowered behind his arms.

"WHAAHH!" Selena and Knockout screamed cringing. Vince, only yards behind, panicked and closed his eyes.

Bumblebee veered right, driving the slope and ditching Knockout. Selena and Vince were left wide eyed and confused. "WOO-HOO!" Jack cheered.

"Well that was clever." Knockout grumbled.

"GRR! THAT'S IT!" Selena opened the window. She sat on the sill and jumped.

Vince was dumbstruck when a girl flew right by and flew off like superman. "The Hell was that!" Vince shrieked. Knockout drove right by while he was distracted. Vince, refusing to be made a fool of, pulled off a daring U-Turn and went after the competition. "No WAY am I being left in the dust like this! NOT BY YOU, DARBY!"

…

"YEAH, BEE!" Jack hooted out of breath. Bumblebee shared in the praise, loving that move. "That was some fancy-" Bumblebee's rear bumper was lifted off the ground. Jack's face hit the wheel. The fore wheels rolled on the pavement, the bumper scraping here and there. Jack, to his utter horror, looked back to see an enraged - eyes glowing - Selena rocketing after them. "Hang on, Bee! I think-WAAA!" The whole car was sent flying in a flip. The seat belt restrained Jack as tight as they could. Thankfully Bumblebee landed on his wheels, staggering as he got back on track. "SELENA! Is she crazy? Don't answer that!" Jack warned. On the radio screen, digital eyes rolled at Jack.

"_I warned you I play for keeps, Jack!_" Selena came in on Bumblebee's radio link. He's never been so scared.

…

"You wanted a race! You're getting one!" Selena hissed in the mouth piece. She curled two tight fists. It'd be too easy demolishing Bumblebee. She flailing her hands. Three more bursts hit Bumblebee's back wheels. He weaved around them. He picked up the speed, hoping to rattle her aim in the upcoming turn. Selena drew both hands back and thrust them. A huge push sent the hind swinging up the slanted wall. Bumblebee spun his steering wheel hard, driving sideways and escaping flying out of the ravine. Several more bursts chased the out of control hind tires. Unable to straighten, Bumblebee drove across the wall eventually making the straightaway.

"WOO!" Jack cheered.

"Keep cheering, Jack!" Selena hissed.

_HONK! HONK! _"Get in! I'll drive!" Knockout caught up. Selena grabbed the window and sat in the driver's seat. Tired of the uneven ground, Bumblebee threw his engine into overdrive. He reared right on a left turn, launching off the slope and onto the main road. "HANG ON!" Knockout went into overdrive. Selena braced herself. He reared right on a left. He launched into the air. Selena's stomach went up with him. When he hit the ground, an overwhelming urge to puke brought a hand to cover her mouth. She lurched over the middle, becoming dizzy. "No expelling fluids! Just cleaned my interior!"

"No...promises…" Her face turned green. Knockout unsheathed blasters on sides and fired relentlessly.

…

"Okay, Bee! You win! Selena is now off limits!" Jack conceded. This was a losing battle from the start and he knew it. He just couldn't accept it. "Get us out of here!" Bumblebee beeped in response. "Oh I sure hope that's a yes, because I don't want to call the base for backup!" Arcee would kill him if she found out he joined a race to see Selena.

…

Miko and Rafael distracted themselves a majority of the night with video games. Ironic they were playing a racing game when they practically lived with lean, mean, racing machines. The appeal was too great the resist. Bulkhead watched them play like madmen, bumping and crashing into each other to win first prize. He'd play, only the controller was a little small.

Then Arcee strolled in and ruined the moment. "Anyone seen Jack?" The game was brought to a grinding pause. The two exhcnaged nervous glances. They didn't plan for Arcee to actually ask where Jack was.

"Not since...we last saw him." Miko smiled innocently.

Arcee gave her a glare. She noticed Bumblebee was missing too. "They're racing, aren't they?"

"Just this once." Rafael added nervously.

"Did you know about this?" She snapped at Bulkhead.

"NO! Maybe. A little." Arcee groaned irritably.

"Before you get mad, it was for a good reason." Miko expalined.

"Impressign a girl is _not _a _good reason_!"

"It wasn't to impress Sierra!" Rafael interjected. "Selena was going ot be there."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Arcee boomed. She flashed another glare at Bulkhead.

"Don't look at me! If I knew that part, I'd never have let Jack or Bee leave!" Arcee had to believe him. Selena warned them to keep the kids back. "How could you guys let them go? And how did you know Selena would be at the race?"

"We didn't. Jack sort of...texted her." Arcee and Bulkhead were smacked by infuriated awe every step of the way. Rafael brought up the accident photos from the highway, zooming in on the busted rims. "After seeing this, we figured she liked racing...so…"

"SO she killed the owners of those rims!" Arcee hissed. "What would possess you three to do something so stupid as to text Selena where you'd be?"

"WE WOULDN'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND!" Miko barked back.

"Try me!"

"We wanted to hear, from her, why she's been ignoring us! You guys won't tell us anything! So how else are we supposed to learn why our best friend hates us?"

Arcee and Bulkhead backed off at that logic. Somewhere pigs were flying. Miko made a point. Anytime the kids asked why Selena was avoiding them, the Bots cleverly changed the subject. It worried them if Miko, Jack, and Rafael learned Selena demanded they keep the kids back, it would only drive them to go after her. They wound up going after her anyway.

"She doens't hate you." Bulkhead admitted, starting Arcee. She didn't stop him. "She's worried for you."

"What do you mean worried?" Rafael's voice waned. "Do you know why Selena abandoned us?" Before either bot could answer, Bumblebee radioed in on the communication's array. He went in a frenzy summarizing what was happening when, where and why. "You're being chased by...Knockout?" Bumblebee was nervous to do so, but he added one more key piece of information. It made Rafael's heart want to burst. "SELENA'S ATTACKING YOU? WHILE JACK'S INSIDE?"

"Doesn't she know he's inside?" Miko panicked. Bumblebee replied to her in beeps.

"Bee said...Selena knows...but doesn't care." He sank in the couch. "She doesn't care."

"BEE! DO NOT ENGAGE!" Arcee ordered. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe!"

"Arcee! Wait!" Rafael ran up to her.

"You can't come Raf!"

"I know. Just...please...tell us why when you get back."

Arcee clenched her lips. Then she sighed in defeat. "When we get back. Let's roll, Bulk!"

…

Knockout was hot on Bumblebee's tail. The blasters shot at rocks and electrical towers, tripping him up as he desperately tried to escape. A victory like this shouldn't be savored alone. "Your stomach back yet?"

Dizzy swirls replaced the green of her cheeks. "10-4…" Selena gurgled. The world was spinning. "Sort of." Three blurry Bumblebee's were oscillating each other, then final focused on the one. "Oh yeah. That's better." She prepared to attack. Bumblebee was just a stone's toss away.

"Then I must know if you believe in turnabout play?" Knockout cackled.

"Of course!" Selena held her fingers together and swiped the air. Bumblebee was plowed off the road, sent tumbling on the harsh desert terrain. "Racing let's see you out run us now."

…

Jack fought to keep himself braced in the violent tumbling. He squeezed his eyes closed, screaming in his mind for everything to stop. He's glad the seatbelt never tore. When Bumblebee came to a skidding halt, he let a hiss expel from his exhaust pipe as he rested on his top. Jack let out a groan as well.

"Is it over?" Bumblebee transformed out of vehicle mode, letting Jack out for a breath of fresh air. Jack collapsed on his knees, letting feeling return to his tapped Jack's back, looking with worried eyes. "I'm fine, Bumblebee. I'm fine!" He coughed, regaining his wind. "I just hope Arcee and the others get here soon."

"Not soon enough!" Knockout connected a punch to Bumblebee's grill, crushing him into a boulder. "I'd hate for our fun to be spoiled!" Knockout drove two more punches, an uppercut, then finished Bumblebee off with a spinning kick. The muscle car bounced across the dirt, crashing into a tower. "I do so hate a finish more flashy than my own." Knockout sniggered, stalking Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Jack moved for him. A hand yanked him by the bicep, bringing him to meet a smirking Selena. "You!"

"Be careful, Jack. I'd hate for Arcee to crumble at the loss of two partners." She crooned. Jack whirled around with a punch. Selena caught it effortlessly. The hatred in his eyes only widened her smile. "Methinks several nerves are struck sourly."

"SOUR?! Are you really clueless about what you've done?" Jack pressed harder, no match for her alien strength.

"Actually no." She pushed him back. "But for chuckles…" She tossed her hat aside, shifting to a fighting stance, "Remind me!"

Jack charged, throwing an amateurish punch. "You ignore us!" Selena stepped to the side. Jack recovered with a right elbow she caught effortlessly. "You desert us!" He rounded a left hook she guided past her, letting him stumble. "Then out of nowhere you try to kill me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He threw wild, out of control punches. He went for Selena's face, stomach - anywhere he could hurt her. Selena saw the rage in his eyes that drove him to fight. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE...LIKE...like you hate us!"

Selena caught a punch by the wrist, then grasped sharply to Jack's neck. "Unable to take hints and hard of hearing. I thought I made it clear I played for keeps." Selena mocked indifferently. She pulled him closer, forcing the tips of their noses to touch. "And I had hoped my ignoring Miko's calls set the bar!"

"Well it didn't!" Jack struggled to get free. Where did her strength come from? "So why don't you gather some courage and explain it clearly?" He dared.

Selena was taken aback. She'd thought he'd be less surprised. Surely the bots told them she wanted them to keep away. Didn't they? Selena's eyes widened. She released Jack, completely stunned. This wasn't simple lack of common sense. "They didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Selena grit her teeth. "I told the bots to keep you three away from me!"

"But why?" Jack's expression confirmed her suspicion. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Jack howled. Not the best time for questions, but it was likely going to be the only time. "What did we ever do to you?"

Selena wasn't too bothered by it. Miko would have ripped the world apart to find her again. At the same time it was a great annoyance to not have them learn. And how will they learn without a little harsh direction. "What part of 'I don't explain myself to humans,' do you not comprehend?"

"I know what you said! But after everything you've put us through, you owe us that much!"

It killed her how right he was. It hurt even worse that she pushed away such dear friend. Tarnished good kids. Unfortunately it had to be done. "Fine! You wanna know why?" She lifted him by the collar, boring glowing eyes into the pits of his soul. "Because I'm sick of you brats hugging my hip!" She threw him away.

Jack sat in the dirt, utterly devastated. "What do you mean?" His whole body went limp.

"It's time to face facts, Jack! My hatred for the Bots outweighs any love I have for your three! Conflicting friendships never last!" The Bots haven't told them. She needed to make it clear now. "If not by me, the Cons will kill you three just to clear the way! I won't be held responsible! Nor will I felt guilty because of the warnings."

"Just...please...answer two more questions…" His voice cracked on every word. The cracks in his heart were shattering, drawing tears to his eyes. Selena nodded. "Was it all fake? Our friendship. And...are the Cons making you do this?"

Selena closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "No. And no." It was a bittersweet moment for Jack. "No one can make me do what I don't want to Jack." She grabbed a badge and flicked it out, summoning her chakram. Jack gasped, flinching. "And If I have to pound the reality into your head, I will!" Jack cowered behind his arms. Selena drew her arm back. "Please someone stop me..." Jack lowered the guard at whisper.

"LOOK OUT!" Heads snapped left. Knockout came barreling into Selena. She was smashed between him and a rock place. Bumblebee boastfully dusted his hands. Knockout collapsed first, then the crushed Selena on top of him. They let out dismal groans. "Sorry…"

"Selena...HEY!" Bumblebee scooped up Jack. Changing into vehicle mode Bumblebee tossed Jack in the drivers seat and sped down the highway.

Knockout pushed up on his elbows, watching angrily as their quarry widened the distance. "Have I mentioned yet how annoyed I am with today?" He groaned.

"I don't think so." Selena peeled her face off the paint. She scratched off a few flakes. Then she cringed fretfully. Maybe she won't mention the imprint she left in his paintjob. Nice likeness. Having both cheeks struck will be a pain. _Please, Breakdown, buff that out._ The red of Bumblebee's lights could still be seen. They weren't too far ahead. "Care to go after them?"

"BY...ALL...MEANS!" Knockout crawled to his feet. Selena summoned her. He sprang forward, transforming into vehicle mode around Selena, and sped after Bumblebee.

Jack and Bumblebee panicked by how quickly Knockout caught up to them. Bumblebee threw his engine into overdrive. Only gaining a brief lead before Knockout came within 10 feet. Clearly losing ground, Bumblebee opened a port and let loose greasy slick on the pavement. Knockout drove right into it. Instantly his wheels lost traction, steering out of control. He growled heatedly, fighting to regain control. The spinning only worsened Selena's stomach. She threw her head out the window. She felt her lunch coming. Knockout would slap her if she soiled the upholstery.

"Slick! Nice one, Bee." Jack snickered.

Knockout screeched to a halt, left in the darkness of the dust. Selena was out of commission, hanging halfway out his window. "I surrender…" She finally released her lunch on the street.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Knockout put mettle to the pedal. Left over slick wiped on the pavement, letting Knockout take off. Selena sank in the seat, dizzy with nausea.

…

Bumblebee made a sharp left, diving into the racing ravine. Downing his headlights he ducked under a bridge, quieting the engine. Knockout came driving overhead only seconds later. The speed the Con possessed was nothing short of terrifying. Jack and Bumblebee dared not to so much as breathe as Knockout put it in park. The purr of his engine rattled the nerves. A jungle cat and cub snarling as they waited for their prey to arise from hiding. A game of patience and intimidation.

Knockout and Selena did not see the Autobot and human. But their lead wasn't so great they could have disappeared. They were hiding. Selena put a finger to her lips, asking Knockout to stay quiet. She slithered out the window, hovering with her legs folded. She gave him a firm nod. Knockout's tires screeched as he sped off. Selena drifted down to the street and waited. They couldn't hide forever.

"I think we lost them, Bee." Jack sighed with relief. '_Please someone stop me._' Selena's words rang in his mind. "Why would she ask to be stopped?" That question had to wait. A sickeningly familiar set of headlights closed in. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

Selena raised a perplexed brow. She saw the car coming too. The hard slammed brakes screeched the tires. And out came the Big Bad Blowhard Vince. "DARBY…!" He growled, pounding a fist in his palm. Selena smirked, glancing to the pavement. _Trolls under a bridge. _Knockout in the distance was heard coming to a halt too. He threw it in silent reverse. Selena wriggled her fingers. Smoothly the first bridge railing came unhinged.

"VINCE! You _have_ to get out of here!" Jack pleaded. If the hothead only knew the danger he was in. "You win, alright! Now just go!"

"Nuh-uh! Start it up again, loser!" Vince planted his fists to Bumblebee's hood, glaring Jack down. "We're finishing this! Right here! Right now!" He let out a scream. Like a snake the railing constricted Vince shoulder to waist, reeling him in like a caught fish.

"VINCE!" Jack jumped out of Bumblebee.

Vince was hung upside down, meeting the female racer with the glowing eyes. Only her eyes weren't glowing this time. "For once, Vince, I agree with you." Selena chortled.

"Hey! I-I remember you!" Vince stammered in fright. "You trashed those three prep brats."

"Nice to be remembered by the second biggest blowhard." Vince would retort only he was too scared, and confused by the metal railing.

"Put him down, Selena!" Jack demanded from below. "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"While that's true, Jack, I've never held any sort of love for this moron." She had the railing shake him like a bell. "Besides he scratched up my bike freshman year. You know how testy I am about my bike."

"Selena, please! Don't kill innocent humans!"

"I don't plan to." Knockout pulled up just in time. "Can't say the same for him." Vince was flabbergasted. That was Selena's car. Who was driving? Selena tossed Vince in the passenger seat. The seatbelts restrained him good. A prob came from the glove compartment and zapped him in the eyes, rendering him unconscious. "Later, Jackie!" Selena swung through the window, and Knockout took off. Jack tried to chase him down, but Knockout was already gone.

…

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what we're packing." Knockout teased. "Bumblebee's human friend!" He'd been basking in his own glory for the duration of the drive while Selena caught a quick catnap. Listening to him take glory for a false capture. _Wonder what he'd do if he knew this wasn't Raf. _She inwardly laughed. "And when the Autobot attempts to stage a rescue…"

"_He has a breakdown!_" Breakdown cackled at the lame pun. "_Selena. You sure you're okay wiht this?_"

"Shh!" Knockout double checked Selena was still asleep. He exhaled in relief. "She's resting. Long day." Breakdown audibly covered his mouth. "She's the one that captured the human." He whispered. The silence on the other end confirmed Breakdown's surprise. "Send word to Soundwave. She's serious about cutting ties with the Autobot humans."

"_Will do._" The call ended. Selena twitched her ear. _About time._

…

Jack was in hot water now. Not only was he stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bot he can't understand, but now he's stuck i nthe middle of nowhere after a race he shouldn't have entered in the first place. And to make things worse, a human who had no business being part of the mess was literally dragged into it. If he'd just said no to Vince from the get go he'd be safe at home, laughing himself to sleep at beating Jack. He'd live with that. He'd be the laughing stock of the school. But at least Vince wouldn't be hurt. And Selena. Holding no love for certain humans guarantees he'll be hurt.

"He's getting away!" Jack hissed at Bumblebee. The Bot only beeped in understanding. Jack was too steamed to tolerate the bleeps. "I CAN'T...understand you! I'm not Raf! Can't you just honk once for bad news, twice for good news?" _Honk-Honk...HONK!_ Three honks? That only meant one thing. Jack peered across the bridge. Yep. Arcee and Bulkhead showed up. All three bots went into robot mode, glaring Jack down in disapointment.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat." Arcee scolded with hands on her hips.

"Later, Arcee! Vince got snatched by that slick, sports car Con!"

"You mean by Selena _and_ Knockout, right?"

Jack stuttered over the impending doom Vince was in. "I see Raf and Miko told you. But, hey, you can't be mad at me for that one! If you'd have just told us Selena wanted you to keep us back, we'd have put two and two together!" All three bots raised skeptical brows. "Miko, maybe not. But Raf and I would. And none of this matters! Selena and Knockout nabbed Vince."

"What would they want with a random human?"

"Knockout must think Vince is Bumblebee's human friend. Selena…" He shook his head. He couldn't understand wanting to hurt Vince. The whole bike thing sounded farfetched, even for her. She only attacks humans who attack her. Previous race excursions aside. "Hold on…" '_I've never held any love for this moron._' '_If not by me, the Con will kill you._' "She did it for me."

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked.

"Selena said two things. One: The Cons would hurt me, Raf, and Miko. Two: she holds no love for Vince." He took a breath, losing it in the rush. "Selena's not being threatened, and she's not being coerced. She's being protective. She nabbed Vince so I wouldn't be snatched."

"Hmph. Again Optimus is spot on." Bulkhead hooted. "The kid really cares."

"That doesn't change the fact that Vince is still in trouble! Jerk or not, the guy is innocent! And…" He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, "He wouldn't be in this mess if I'd just said no." Arcee saw Jack was sincere in his desire to save Vince. Humans always learn lessons the hard way. So long as he learned.

Arce shifted into vehicle mode. "Hop on."

…

Miko and Raf were huddled near the com, anxiously waiting for Jack and the others to contact them with the good news. They've been waiting for over an hour.

"They should've called by now!" Rafael stressed. "Do you think Bumblebee's okay?"

"Relax, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

"I doubt Selena will make it easy." He groaned dismally. Miko was stunned.

"What! You don't think she'd hurt Jack, do you?"

"She's killed humans who have gotten in her way before! What's to say she won't-" Miko slapped him across the face. Rafael gaped at her hurt, holding the cheek.

"Selena won't hurt Jack! She'd never hurt him!" She roared. "She's our friend!" Raf wasn't so sure anymore. The stinging in his cheek died when he steadily believed Selena hated them.

To the two teens dismay, Optimus came trudging in. Once again an excuse to the base being empty eluded them. "We should just tell Optimus the truth." Rafael whispered, really wanting a plan to pop in his head.

"Abolsutely not! We made a deal! Just act _completely _normal!" Normal how?

"Raf. Miko." The two put on their most innocent - contorted - smiles. "Do either of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why no, sir, we do not know." Miko recited robotically.

"Miko is correct. We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Optimus's raise of brow proved he didn't buy their answer for a second.

…

Knockout's trail led the bots back into town. He'd sought refuge in the old storagehouse district. Populate diners and motels broke off three blocks back. After an incident during the Rat Pack Era, the whole yard was condemned and left to rot in the years. Only adding the that ominous, eerie feeling the Bots and Jack were waltzing right into a trap. Jack kept a close eye on the passing by scenery. Cars were known to drive through. But none of them come close to looking like Knockout.

A red light halted their advance. A pair of headlights lit up the street, and Knockout zoomed right by. Jack gawked, happy to see Knockout hadn't ditched them. "HEADS UP!" Jack looked up. A boot stepped on the faceplate of the helmet and kicked off. Jack shook it off in time to see Selena roof hopping after Knockout.

"GO! GO! GO!" The Autobots chased him down.

Selena caught up and perched on Knockout's hood. "Bumblebee brought company!" Knockout adjusted the mirror to see three Autobots in pursuit. As he made a sharp right turn, Selena threw her hands forward. Four cars went flying. The Autobots scattered like flies, evading the crashing cars, then regrouped.

"On your guard, boys. Could be a trap." Arcee warned. They slowed their speed. "Remember, Selena may have trouble with moving target, but there's enough metal here for her to compensate. And don't rule out backup."

"Remember, no shooting." Jack pleaded. Bumblebee and Bulkhead got the hint and took the lead. Meanwhile Arcee pulled over to let Jack off.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you get off." Selena wants the kids safe? The safest Jack is right now is to be far from where a fight will take place. Jack gave no argument. He hopped off and watched proudly as Arcee joined in the hunt.

…

Melted fencing told Bulkhead and Bumblebee they were on the right trail. Might as well be a giant welcome mat for a trap. Blasters ready they crossed into the realm of no return. In the distance Arcee scaled to the top of a water tower, keeping a bird's eye view on her boys in case of trouble. No sign of Knockout or Selena meant big trouble. The foreboding silence heightened that fear.

Bulkhead was trained to the lot ahead, spying every car that came within spitting distance. Bumblebee was primed and ready to fire, keeping blasters aimed for their exposed six. The slightest creek of metal made them flinch. Suddenly a pair of high beams grabbed their full attention. Then three cars drove up behind, blocking the exit. Bulkhead and Bumblebee paused. A blaster shot crumbled a building wall.

Breakdown came charged through the dust and drilled a downward punch. Bulkhead and Bumblebee leapt from danger. The fist striking the ground. The three cars levitated, revealing a glowing Selena, and they were launched. Bulkhead jumped and rolled out of the way. Bumblebee hand sprang back, regaining his stance. Breakdown connected a powerful suckerpunch. Then Bulkhead came around and landed two mean punches. Breakdown countered with a swift uppercut. The whole ground quaked as the gladiators duked it out. Vince, still unconscious, was rocked in the chaos.

Selena cartwheeled and landed on top of a car. She spun the other two about face, trapping Bumblebee in a triangle. He raised his fists. Daring her with a curl of his appendage. Selena accepted. She swiped her arms crisscross. The other two cars darted. Bumblebee dove, cars crossing over him, and rolled to his feet. Selena rode the third launched car. Bumblebee punched the hood, catapulting Selena. She twisted in the air, raising her hands and swiping them down on the landing. While Bumblebee focused on her, the other two cars came crashing down on him from on high. Selena mangled the thrid car in a spike and aimed for his head.

Energon bolts blasted the spike, then the two cars pinning Bumblebee. Bulkhead charged and slammed both wrecking balls. Selena sprang in the air just as they ruptured the ground. She landed on the balls drawing her chakrams, ran up Bulkhead's arms and dealt a flat foot in his face. Breakdown ricocheted him with a punch in the back. Selena went after Bulkhead. Bumblebee fired on the Wrecker Con. His bolts bouncing off. Breakdown turned on him. Bumblebee evaded a wild punch. Selena and Bulkhead connected and parried each other's punches.

As Knockout watched and savored the carnage, keeping their hostage safe, there was a nagging feeling he had forgotten someone. Arcee. "Where's the two-wheeler?" Arcee landed right on top of him. He plowed a devastating punch on his hood. "HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" Knockout took off, leaving Selena and Breakdown to handle the unwelcomed guests. Arcee balanced on him as he tried to shake her off.

…

Jack was still waiting outside the fight, growing anxious by the blasts and crashes in the distance. Shrieking tires brought him back to reality. Arcee was riding Knockout, pounding away at him. He whipped in a turn, tossing her off. She folded into her motorcycle form and kept on his tail.

"That's mah girl!" Jack congratulated.

…

Selena met one more of Bulkhead's punches. Shocking pain split her arm. Bulkhead grabbed her and smashed her in the pavement. He hammered a few blows, burying her in an imprint in the ground. She groaned dazedly, out of commission again. Secretly Bulkhead was glad she was tough skinned otherwise his wrecking balls would be messy.

Breakdown whipped Bumblebee by the wrist, smashing him into cars, lamps, building beams, and the ground. Bumblebee beeped weakly, asking Breakdown, "_You give up...yet?_" One more smash Knockout his processor loose. Breakdown dangled a lifeless Bumblebee by the wrist. The bug stirred and popped two shots in his side. He dug his heels, charged for the staggering Con. Two punches to the chest and head, then ended with a backflip kick in the chin. Bulkhead held it then drove a punch right in the disoriented Con's face.

Selena peeled from the ground, shaking the stars off. She wiped away fresh blood. She opened her glowing eyes, growling venomously. She spread her palm flat and smacked the ground. A shockwave traveled the lot's lamps. Bulkhead raised both wreck balls over Breakdown's head. Three lamps restrained those balls, yanking him in the air. Selena flew and dealt, in kind to the punches, several kicks and finished the Wrecker Bot with a two handed pulse, sending him crashing through two buildings.

Breakdown, gathering his thoughts, went after Bumblebee with two hands clamped over his head. He brought them down. Bumblebee jumped to the side. Breakdown chased him with a second, missing again. Then he surprised Bumblebee with a swift back fist in the chest. The Auotbot skipped to a sliding halt. Selena and Breakdown regrouped, staggering in exhaustion. Were either by themselves it'd be easier. Selena was still disoriented by the nausea. As if that was all that was bothering her.

"_Uhh Breakdown. Selena. In case you're looking for me, things got messy so I hit the road._" Knockout announced casually over the comlink. "_One scrape is enough for today._"

"Well thanks for nothing!" Selena snarled. "Worst date ever."

"You were on a date?"

"So to speak." The lights flickered on and off. Breakdown and Selena turned. Bulkhead wrenched a lamp right out of the ground. He swung. Selena launched in the air. Breakdown gawked. The lamp sent him high flying into the next warehouse. Selena spat. She circled a hand. The lmap constricted Bulkhead, dropping him like a log. "Again. A bust." She pressed a button, extending the scouter screen. Knockout was two miles out. Arcee right behind him. And another who came out of nowhere. "Soundwave. Lock onto Breakdown's location and beam him out. I'm getting Knockout and we're calling it a night."

…

Knockout peeled the pavement speeding at dangerous proportions. Arcee was hot on his tail, never losing sight for a second. Getting closer, closer...closer. Knockout put on the gas and a huge gap jumped between him and Arcee. She growled in defeat, but didn't stop chasing.

"Eat my dust!" Knockout mocked.

"_You've got company!_" Selena shouted.

"Where?" Two honks blared on the other side of a rock side. From literally nowhere Optimus in truck form came driving alongside Knockout. "Oh." Optimus, full throttle, rammed into him. At his speed Knockout lost control, spinning until he was stuck halfway in a ditch. He revved his wheels in reverse and forward. He couldn't gain traction. He was stuck.

Optimus changed into robot mode, strutting cautiously over to the stuck Con. "_Optimus. Knockout has a hostage._" Arcee warned over the com.

"Understood." Optimus picked Knockout up by the back bumper. He identified Vince. The boy was unconscious but unharmed. He ripped Knockout's door right off, earning an agonized scream. Optimus retrieved Vince, accomplishing a long drawn out mission.

Knockout wriggled and transformed, escaping Optimus's grip. He stroked the de-paneled arm, horrified by the brutish removal of his personal property. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?" He snarled.

"Not as hard as a full body job!" Selena floated in, riding Knockout's door like a carpet. She pointed to the road. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee arrived on scene. Knockout doubted their odds of winning. "Ready to call it quits, yet?" She thrust a thumb back. A ground bridge portal opened behind her. "Our ride is here."

"No arguments!" Knockout scrambled and dove through the portal.

Selena rolled her eyes. When the other Autobots arrived on scene, Jack peered out Bumblebee's window, eyeing Selena sadly. He knew what came next after she walks through that portal. He exited Bumblebee, wanting Selena to see entirely that he was prepared. It warmed and broke her heart. "He was spared by a miracle chance, Optimus. Do not take it for granted."

"Understood. You have our thanks all the same."

"Don't thank me. Thank Knockout for not knowing Jack, Miko, or Raf's faces. This could have been worse."

"Agreed. You have our thanks, all the same." Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were relieved themselves. However, after this, Selena may not be so kind.

Selena bowed her head. Before exiting she met Jack's gaze one last time. It was worse than friends saying goodbye. It was a promise of a wall forever keeping them apart. "It was never fake." Jack's eyes widened. "It still isn't." Without another word she rode the door into the portal. It closed behind her, severing Jack's link to a good friend.

"Goodbye." He croaked. Optimus spared him the horror of how much trouble he was in. For now, he'd allow the boy time. His team, however, was in hot oil.

…

"KNOCKOUT! WAS I NOT CLEAR?" Starscream stormed the bridge, fuming at Knockout's constant defiance. "YOU have defied my orders yet again! And now you drag Selena into your mess!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream." Knockout didn't notice he stepped on a landmine for the last time. "But I've learned my lesson. And...paid the price."

"IT-IS-LOORRD!" He bellowed in Knockout's face. "And you have paid when I say you have paid." He etenxed a daunting talon. "Do not worry. Your punishment shall be merely..._cosmetic._" The tip gleamed sharply.

…

"Here you go." Selena handed the door to the medical Cons. They analyzed it carefully. Considering it had been ripped off the hinges, it was in remarkable shape. "Will you be able to fix him?"

"Bring him here and it'll be fixed before ya know it." The Con guaranteed.

"Great!" Selena dashed from the medical bay, heading for the bridge. "Hope Starscream isn't laying into him too harshly." She barely came up on the bridge door when she heard voices.

"_No. Not the finish! Anything but the finish!_" Knockout was pleading for his life. Selena pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear. "_NOOOO…!_" An ear piercing screech followed by a horrified scream rattled her to the ground.

Selena timidly opened the door. Her jaw hit the ground. Knockout was on the ground with a huge scratch trailing his chassis. Selena hovered over him, concerned by the despairing moans. She looked at Starscream. He was picking red flakes from his talon. "Umm...they're waiting for him in the medical bay." Probably not the best idea to mention they can fix one problem when he's been violated twice. Breakdown tossed Knockout over his shoulder and made a hasty exit. "Soo...bad day?" She laughed nervously. Starscream gave her a glare. She went stiff. "Yeah. I'll just…" She inched back. Starscream pinched her foot, pulling her close. He turned her, getting a good look at the healing wound on her cheek. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He let her go. Reaching behind his back, he revealed of bottle of peroxide. "Clean that before it is infected. I shall deal with your defiance later." He gave her the bottle then turned his back.

Selena was surprised he went through the trouble of getting it. She honestly expected him to hit her again. "Does this mean...we're...good?" She added the last were carefully. Starscream said nothing. Not so much as a glance back. Selena didn't knock it. "Thanks, Scream." She left him alone.

He released a somber sigh, smiling tenderly. "You are welcome."

**Next chapter is up. It should look familiar.**


	30. Scrapping Loose Ends

**Scrapping Loose Ends**

**Revamped!**

**Continuing on. **

**...**

"_We're sorry. The number you've dialed has been disconnected._" Miko dialed again, "_We're sorry. The number you've dialed has been disconnected._" And again, "_We're sorry. The number you've dialed has been disconnected._"

Miko deluded herself, believing at some point Selena would respond. It pained Bulkhead to see her like this. Jack and the others explained what happened the night Vince was kidnapped. Selena explicitly said to stay back. That she would hurt them if they didn't listen. Jack had the bruises for weeks to prove it. Knowing Selena said that to keep them safe only made her flock to Selena all the more vehemently.

"You really don't learn, do you?" Jack insulted the hardheaded girl.

"She still likes us! That proves she wants to still be with us!" Miko dialed over and over again. The message played every time.

Jack shook his head, feeling bad for the girl. Raf hadn't shown it, but he wanted to contact Selena too. He wasn't sure what he'd say. He just wanted to hear her voice. Just once. But they needed to keep their distance. While Miko will never admit it, Selena is capable of harming them if they annoy her to the brink.

The days blurred to weeks, the weeks soon became a month...or two. At least close. Not a word from Selena had been received. The apartment she rented was empty. All of her stuff was either sold or thrown to the trash heap. Taylor, the landlord, said Selena just up and vanished a week or so ago. Sold half her thing online - made a pretty penny - and just left. Where she went was anyone's guess. Taylor doubted she was even in Jasper. You'd notice someone like her in a small town like that. Taylor was crestfallen at her disappearance. Selena had to have been his favorite tenant. He implored Jack, Miko, and Raf - should they find her - tell Selena her apartment will always be open to her. Jack wished Taylor was in on the secret. But he simply nodded and left Taylor. Wherever Selena went, Jack prayed she was at least happy.

**...**

A ventilation mask covered Selena's mouth. Metal clamps cupped the jaw and part of the cheek, hooking miniature speakers to her ears. She tapped a button on the side, casting her visor from ear to ear. Admiring her reflection in the mirror, Selena smiled beyond the mask. She saw a certain resemblance to Bane from that Batman movie. The only difference with her mask is a vent grate covering a circular filter.

"I feel as if I should make a national announcement on TV." She snickered. A buzzing whir hummed as she spoke. "Demanding a ransom." Selena tapped a button. The metal bindings drew back to slots on either side of the mask. Selena carefully removed it. Real fresh air touching her skin so rejuvenating. The mask contorted and condensed, shaping to the Decepticon emblem, shrinking to the size of a keychain ornament. "Good thing I find world domination boring." She clipped the sigil to her choker. A nice complement. She removed her scouter, returning it to phone form. "And it goes nicely with my phone."

"I am pleased you approve." Starscream bowed. His attention hooked to the healing wound on her cheek. The lingering scars unnerved him. "Soundwave recalled a conversation between you and Breakdown during your mission in the Himalayas." Soundwave created a graph, depicting Selena and her new mask. "That apparatus will allow you to breathe in any area that is deprived of oxygen. Be it space, taut caves, or below water."

"Amazing." Selena admired the trinket. It really completed her wardrobe. "So when will I get to test it out?"

"Soon." Knockout answered confidently. Switching on the monitor, a frozen wasteland ravaged by a disastrous storm. "Recently our scanners have a faint Cybertronian life signal. A large one. Located here in a land humans refer to as their largest desert plain."

"Antarctica?" Selena questioned the strangeness of the signal.

"Funny. That doesn't look like a desert." Breakdown retorted perplexedly.

"Humans use the word desert loosely." Selena elucidated. "Desert to them means: a vast expansion of land with no civilization in sight."

"Hmph. Hit the nail on the head with that one."

"No kidding." She shivered just thinking about stepping out into that torrent.

"Stay focused." Starscream interrupted gruffly. Breakdown and Selena erected to attention. "If 'we' discovered this signal, there is every possibility the Autobots will too. We must locate the source and extract it."

Knockout, Selena, and Breakdown saluted, "Aye-aye sir." Starscream rolled his eyes. The trip exited one by one out the door. Starscream's attention lingered on Selena. It muddled over, however it bothered him to no end what he had done to Selena a while back. And of course there was that kiss.

"Selena. May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." She waved to Breakdown and Knockout, promising to catch up. "Something wrong?"

Yes something was wrong. Neither one mentioned the kiss. Not even so much as a hint. Selena was scared to tell Starscream and Starscream was afraid to tell Selena he was spying. For the same fear. The other getting angry. "Your cheek. Is it…"

"Oh this? Yeah, it's fine." She stroked it. "Forgot it was there."

"I hope you...that is," He cleared his throat, "I hope you can pardon my outburst that day. It was highly uncalled for."

"It's okay. Really." She stressed, giggling. "Tension was high that day. Besides I shouldn't have said you were unfit to be lord."

"At the time you were correct. I hope I live up to your expectations."

"You already have, Lord Starscream." She gave a bow. Starscream chuckled and returned the bow. "See you soon."

"It is a date, then." Selena smiled warmly then went after Knockout. Starscream exhaled relaxed. Things seemed to be normal. But was he the only one noticing an awkwardness? "When did this happen?"

...

Selena pressed against a wall, releasing a breath. "When did this happen?"

….

A ground bridge portal erupted, blemishing the side of a hill. Headlights broke the hazy snow barrier. Breakdown launched into the stormy fray. Snow broke on contact with the windshield. The all terrain wheels skipped, roughly gaining menial traction. Breakdown slammed hard on the brakes. The powdery ice carried him several extra yards,sliding straight for an oncoming sheer ice wall. Breakdown threw his wheels in reverse, wrenching the whole body sideways. Snow piled on the one side, slowing the Decepticon to an icy halt. The wall of ice obscuring his path towered over him. Pops in the ice released tiny shards. They shattered on Breakdown's hood.

"Phew..." He breathed with relief.

Selena, revving her bike, roared into the storm just as the tunnel collapsed. Suddenly gaining air she gently lowered the bike to the snow, no wanting to go flying like Breakdown. She touched her Decepticon emblem in the center. The breathing mechanism for the mask formed. Touching it to her mouth the full mask unfolded. Selena fixed her snow jacket, tightened her gloves, and adjusted her goggles. She constantly planted her boots more firmly with every stomp. The powerful wind was literally in hi her backwards. She'd go flying were it not for the weight of the bike. Activating her scouter, the sensors isolated the land from the blustery ice. Dunes and steep hills in one direction. Chasms in the other. In one direction there was a wall riddled with caves.

"Pleasant place, dontcha think?" She shouted into her mask. The mouthpiece of the scouter connects to the mask, allowing her to either talk normally or communicate without need of removing the mask.

"Yeah. Just SCREAMS summer home." Breakdown grumbled sarcastically.

Breakdown shivered. The storm looked much more mild on the monitor. High speed winds threatened to tip him. Already tiny caps of ice formed to his wheels. He wondered if this mission to locate the strange signal would be possible let alone wise. Breakdown couldn't see ten yards ahead. The sky was completely whited out by the snow. A strong sense of isolation gripped him. He wasn't ted get to that signal and get back to the ship.

"_'The signal is coming exactly one mile west of your position.'_" Knockout informed the scouts. Breakdown and Selena focused their scanners in the direction given. The signal excited a ping on their scans. "'_The storm is interfering with our scanners. Hard to determine if it is Decepticon or Autobot. Tread carefully."_

"Always." Selena sniggered.

Breakdown spun on his wheels, unleashing a wave of snow, and dashed for thee signal. The back wheel dusted up snow. Selena rocketed through the storm.

Maneuvering through Arctic tundra grew difficult as Selena and Breakdown drove. High beams on, Breakdown led the way. The white snow reflected the light, blinding him. Held a hand out in a pitiful attempt to deflect the snow. Balls of falling snow smacked Breakdown's windshield, jerking him off track.. The broken snow pelted Selena. Little flakes fogged her goggles. Vision was rendered impossible. She reached up to wipe them off. Sharp climbing hills came close to bucking her off.

"I CANT SEE!" Selena screamed.

"ME NEITHER! IT'S A WHITE OUT!" Suddenly the wheels were driving on air. The ground was gone. Selena, still trying to clean her goggles, became weightless. Her bike left her legs. Falling...falling...FALLING!

"AAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Breakdown and Selena plummeted down a canyon. Arms flailing they screamed bloody murder. Heavy moans of the canyon howled as the ridge grew farther and farther away. Selena's bike spiraled out of control. Icy, jaded walls painfully ricocheted the two. Breakdown flipped out of vehicle mode. A ledge cracked hid arm, driving him into protruding bumps and rocks. Selena screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands clawed desperately at the air. Then she mentally kicked herself. She can fly. Selena twisted back, furrowing her brow. The ground was coming up fast. Breakdown was falling faster. Selena aimed toward the pit. Spread her arms, slowing her descent. Her boots touched the seat of her bike. Eyes glowing red she kicked off with all her strength. The burst launched the back out of the canyon, Landing safely on a bank of snow. Breakdown watched in horror as the ground swiftly approached. Jagged icy rocks fined at the point. Gleaming, itching to shred every last drop of energon. He closed his eyes. He released his reservations. The well of Alsparks was calling his name. "Goodbye cruel world!" He whispered inaudibly.

"Breakdown? You can open your eyes now."

"WHAT?" He gasped. Selena was floating upside, smiling warmly my at him. He looked all around. It was impossible. He was alive. But...something was off. His head was stopped a foot from touching the ceiling. And the ground...there was no ground at his feet. "Wait...what?" He groaned dazedly.

"Here. This should help." Selena swirled her hands. Breakdown tensed. His body rotated 180 degrees. Selena ad the chasm were flipped right side up. The energon that rushed to his head rushed back to the rest of his tubing. When his feet touched the 'ground' he wobbled dizzily. He clenched his whirling processor. "Feel better?"

"Depends..." He slurred. Selena was blurred in his vision. He focused hard, "Should you have a twin?"

Selena gaped dumbly. He did hit every ledge in the way down. "Uhh..."

"'_STATUS REPORT!_'" A screech broke the speakers.

"YOW!" Breakdown and Selena howled. The surrounding walls cracked under the noise. Selena ripped her ear com off. There was a painful prickling deafening her ear.

"_What's with all the screaming?_" Starscream scolded.

Selena growled, slapping the headset back on, "Breaking the sound barrier in one's ear tends to hurt!" She snapped, coddling her ear.

"_I meant BEFORE HAND. Why were you both screaming as if your lives were meeting their end?_"

Breakdown cleared his throat. The narrow walls reverberated the infinitesimal noise. Selena whirled around. Breakdown was fascinated by a dark mass trapped within the wall of ice. Selena perched on his shoulder. Her whole face widened in utter shock.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey! Zero in on that signal again!" She blurted.

**...**

Starscream and Knockout swapped perplexed expressions. "Are you sure you both are alright?" He double checked, concerned the bloodcurdling screams altered her mental stability.

"_Starscream..._" Selena agitatedly chirped his name. The jet stiffened nervously. "_Don't make me beg._"

Knockout purred wolfishly. "I'd pay to see that." He mumbled. Starscream's boot struck his calf. "YOW!" He jumped up and down, cradling the foot.

"_What was that?_"

"Knockout buffing himself without assistance again."

Knockout twisted around, "Hey!"

"_Breakdown told him to wait till we got back._" Selena groaned dreadfully.

"You know how he loves that lustrous sheen." Starscream shrugged impishly.

Soundwave had a nonchalant grip on the flailing Knockout's back collar. The other hand muffled all lewd curses spit firing at 50 MPH, and steadily growing faster. "I am going to shove my syringe right up your tailpipe, fill it with oxide and-"

...

Selena and Breakdown shivered. Suddenly the ranking for most terrifying Con was tied between Megatron, Starscream, and Knockout. Knockout pulling to the top of the polls. "Umm...Scream..." She inwardly pleaded for him to speed up.

...

"Count to five." Starscream rapidly stroked a few keys, locked onto Selena and Breakdown, then triangulated the Cybertronian signal. Elation illuminated his face. "Did you get to five?" He teased.

"_Four and a half. Why?"_

"You and Breakdown are literally five feet from it."

_"Then I suggest you send the excavation team."_

**...**

Breakdown hammered at the wall, gradually shaving the thick ice in sheets and shards. Spider webbing cracks traveled the surpiing fragile ice. Large chunks of ice crashed, narrowly missing the seemingly not bothered Selena. "Before Breakdown buries us in an ocean of ice."

_"Count to five." _Starscream hung up.

Selena rolled her eyes, grinning. "Smart ass."

**...**

The Nemesis hovered above the Antarctic clouds. Soft, plush weather pillows swirling as the strom raged on below. Loud grunts strained from the Vehicons and Eradicons. A five story block of ice, containing a giant egg shaped mass of metal, was dragged by cables onto the landing dock. Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout supervised intriguingly. Breakdown and Selena walked over towards them. Selena replaced the O2 mask, finding the thin air difficult to breathe in.

"Any idea what this thing is?" Selena sat on Breakdown's shoulder.

"Hard to say." Knockout scanned the block as the troopers dragged it inside, heading for the cargo bay. He hummed curiously, caressing his chin. "That's odd."

Breakdown rubber necked, wanting to know what bothered the Doctor. "What's up?" Selena peered over, hugging Breakdown's head.

"Before, this signal read as one cohesive unit." He pressed a couple keys. The scans strengthened, broadening the original search. The singular anomaly spanned hundreds of separate anomalies. "I am detecting several signals inside here."

Starscream's interest was piqued. He huddled to Knockout. "Can you tell what they are?"

"Unknown until the ice melts." Knockout trailed behind the troops. "I shall continue further investigation inside the cargo bay."

"I want hourly reports." Starscream demanded.

"Will do."

"Breakdown, take a team and investigate deeper in the chasm."

"Yes sir." Breakdown waved a hand. Vehicons and Eradicons chased after him.

"In the meantime," He motioned a finger for Selena to come with him. He led her to the energon storage bay.

Hydraulics hissed, locking door and sound proofing so no unexpected wanderers interrupted them. Starscream faced Selena with the most grim expression. She'd be lying if she played courageous. A crate pressed beneath her legs. A second touched her back. Selena folded her arms and twisted her legs. She felt liked that kid about to wet herself because her parents prolonged scolding her. Or that prisoner about to be ruthlessly interrogated.

"What happened out there?"

Chills rolled down Selena's spine. His voice. He sounded disgruntled. "When?" She squeaked.

Starscream exhaled roughly. "You and Breakdown were screaming as if your lives were about to end."

"Oh that." She laughed bashfully. She twisted a strand of hair. "We lost visual the last yards or so...and found ourselves falling to our deaths in an icy chasm."

"No injuries."

Selena massaged her head. "Nothing too hindering."

"Good." Starscream released a breath. "You had me worried."

Selena blushed slightly. "You were worried?"

A mad blush broke out across Starscream's face. "Uh-About both you and Breakdown! Yes!" He cleared his throat. "Can't lose our best and strongest assets!" A weak recovery.

Selena's shoulders sank. "Oh. Right..." She itched her arm somberly. "Of course..."

Starscream noticed her discomfort and felt uncomfortable himself. What Selena did not project vocally, she communicated through body language. Starscream became adept to Selena's bodily emotional tells. And judging by her reclusion, he unintentionally said something he shouldn't have. "Um..." He trailed off, searching for the right words to console her. He scratched his cheek. "You mentioned Silas visited you in the middle of eating. What, precisely, did he say?" Selena bit her lip. She hated how he changed the subject so casually. However, she learned, it's his way of repenting.

Silas - Leader of the mysterious organization known as MECH - randomly moseyed to the same park and sat at the same bench Selena was enjoying lunch. A sinister grin splitting that malignantly cocky expression he wore with pride. He hungrily ogled her, savoring the nostalgia of the torture he exacted. In all honesty, when Silas appeared in the park, Selena was able to feel the same ice cold shackles pin her to the cold slab. Prickles of electricity pricking every nerve as he spoke in adulation of their last meeting. Never has a human terrified her to the brink of madness. He attempted to coax Selena to join his cause, make her an agent of MECH. A speech about how the world is changing. For better or worse - a matter of opinion. What was made apparent was Silas was aware aliens lived among them. By Koth and Neil he was going to expose them. What's worse was he overheard Selena speaking with Starscream. Selena wished she neglected to mention it, but she told Starscream of how she cared out his name, adding to Silas's intrigue. And Starscream's.

"You...called my name?" He chimed hesitantly. He was a little, well, flattered. Selena froze, blushing scarlet red. Starscream gasped. A menacing chortle sent chills down Selena's spine. "You did!"

Selena puffed her red cheeks and twisted, hunching her back at him, "It was a simple reflex! Nothing more!" She sputtered flustered. Her ears shaded beet red.

Starscream pressed a talon between her shoulder blades. Selena squeaked, going stiff as aboard. Pale, cold lips brushed the rim of her ear, "You called to me for help." He purred. Goosebumps riddled her neck to her shoulders. The heat to her cheeks grew so hot it lit her nose. "You needed me." He ran the finger along her spine.

Selena's tongue moistened her dry lips. Her teeth nibbled her lip, fighting a chilling moan. She touched her fingers together, huffing in defeat. She twirled around and stared unwaveringly into his eyes. Starscream was surprised by the sudden resolve. "If you admit that you were even remotely worried about me, I will..._consider_ the possibility that I _may have_ - in spur of death and electroshock therapy - that I called for you."

Starscream went to object. "Excuse me, Commander-"

"WHAT?!" Knockout cowered behind his arms. "Oh. Knockout." Starscream recused the exploding rage, composing himself appropriately. "What-uh-what brings you here...this late?"

"Late? I've only been working for an hour." He analyzed a clock he setup to read Jasper, Nevada. "According to the human timetable, it is only ten in the morning on...Sets ur day?"

"Saturday." Selena corrected.

Knockout bobbed his head appreciatively. "To increase productivity we pumped up the heat in the bay. The ice gradually melted, but I warned them that time was of the essence."

"Tell me that isn't all!"

"The troops and I managed to carve a chunk of the ice right to the mass." Knockout updated, choking back the insult at being yelled at. "It appears to be a pod of some sort. The life signals inside are in stasis."

"Are you able to ascertain who or what they are?"

"Neither Autobot or Decepticon. Other than that, nothing."

Starscream tapped his chin pensively. "Then we must force it open."

"We have the heat at maximum power and are monitoring it from the control room." Knockout stressed to the jet the futility of his request. "Even with the doors closed, it'all take hours before the ice melts."

"How many hours?" Selena asked curiously.

"Two minimum. Three at the most."

Selena glanced to Starscream, "Are we in any real rush?"

"Not really." He shrugged. He addressed Knockout, "Assemble a team and progress scouting the area where the pod was found." Knockout nodded and left. The storm had quieted down. Further scouting msyy not prove hazardous to his paint job.

"Where does that leave me, boss?" Selena saluted.

"Are you able to bend frozen metal?" He asked Selena.

"Not sure. Never tried."

"Then this shall be very educational. Join Breakdown and expedite the defrosting."

Selena twirled a wrist, bowing at the hip, "As you will, Lord Starscream." He snickered, flattered by the sarcasm. "Speaking of which..." A malevolent shadow hued the somber Magneetian. "How's the paperweight?"

"Dead at first blush, but still ticking."

Selena sucked frustratedly on her teeth. "Disappointing."

"Come now." Starscream tilted her chin. He smiled adorably, "Such harsh words are unbecoming. And unwise." He added. He shifted attention cautiously to all corners. "I'd hate for Soundwave to turn his wrath upon you." Selena heeded the warning well. Soundwave was the only Decepticon aboard possessing an unwavering loyalty to Megatron. In death and life. Metal or plastic - Selena was wary of choosing a battle with him.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Selena flew for the cargo bay.

Starscream waited for Selena to disappear beyond a corner. Then he reared on his heels in the opposite direction. He grimly entered a room and locked the door behind him. He approached the deathless Megatron, carving disdainful daggers straight to his spark chamber.

"It is a little poetic." He ran a talon tauntingly along the tube feeding life to the husk. "You toy with the lives of your underlings." He gripped the tube. Receptors in this servos begged to pull. "Now I can toy with yours. Use your weakness just as you used Selena's and mine." He moved his lips to Megatron's ears. No sound penetrated the ears. Brainwaves prove so. Yet it comforted Starscream to no end knowing he could mock and play with someone helpless. Unable to fight back. "I am enjoying the power, Master. I will not allow a glorified tombstone to jeopardize that."

**...**

The cargo bay doors flew open. Breakdown was circling the massive ice block, hammer swaying by his side. Chunks of melting ice covered the floor. Drips of ice cold water echoed hollowly, masked by Breakdown's heavy foot stomps. Blows to the ice block were focused at the base and an extra foot or three higher than Breakdown. Water falling from the hammer meant he's been going at that block since it was brought in. A pool of water and a still in tact casing - Breakdown wasn't getting too far.

"Anything?" Selena asked carefully.

Breakdown groaned, stretching his neck."My joints are killing me and I'm pretty sure I contracted brain freeze. Other than that I've got nuthin!"

Selena giggled. "Starscream wants to know if I can bend frozen metal."

Breakdown was relieved to hear that plan. Regardless if it works. "Have at it. I need a break."

"Knockout's touring the chasm where we found this thing. Wanna help him?"

"Sure you won't need back up?" Breakdown eyed the mass suspiciously. "What if some sort of creature beyond your control emerges?"

Selena played startled, "You mean Megatron's brother is in there?" Breakdown nudged her shoulder. Selena laughed. "Go cool off." She cursed the awful pun. "I'll let you know when I've surpassed your progress."

"I'll take you dune bashing if you shatter that ice."

"Deal!" Breakdown laughed, leaving Selena to her work. Selena sat Indian style then floated mid height to the block. Pensive gears cranked steadily. She orbited the block slowly, taking in every inch and width. Generous pulses of kinetic energy radiated like sound waves. The ice was too thick. Couldn't reach the metal. Selena tried for weaker spots. One or two were exposed. Selena focused her energy on those spots. Nothing. The frost literally repulsed the power right back at their owner. "How odd..."

She placed a palm to the metal. She winced and jumped back. Her hand went numb milliseconds after contact. Frosty corrosion devastated the pod greatly. Very fragile. Sturdy because of the ice. The outside anyway.

"I wonder..." Knockout said the lifeforms inside were Cybertronian. Living, breathing, Cybertronians. Meaning warm metal for her to work with. Selena pushed her palms up. The puddles rippled. The flooring stretched. A large metal slab rose. Selena dried the little bit of water off, then sat. She folded her legs. Closing her eyes, quieting her mind, Selena breathed in and out in an well paced rhythm. She sensed the heated space around her. An enclosed box packed with numerous crates of energon and essential supplies. Wires, gears, nuts, bolts - just as when Selena was blind, a mental graph of the room drew itself. A huge void invaded the image.

"Hmm..." Very blurred blots condensed in one compact space shaded to view. Right where the frozen pod is. She was nearly inside. "Okay." She didn't force the transition. She allowed it to come to her.

The blots were squirming, writhing like snakes trapped in a mating ritual. Selena could feel her power stirring inside. The pod one giant bowl of soup being brewed. Unfortunately there were far too many noodles. The blots relentlessly amassed to the hundreds. Maybe thousands. Procreating right before her. Selena extended a relaxed palm. She rotated a single finger. A small surge surrounded one of the blots, separating it from the rest. Selena's brow knit. Four stout claws or prongs curled out. The blur fined to an oval. Indents dipped on either side. A top and bottom. Both shaped to circles.

"How weird." She whispered. A trail of sweat trickled to her chin. Lifting the hat, sweat soaked the rim. "Ew. Glad the Cybertronian database is on the bridge." It wasn't much, but it was all she had to go on. She left the cargo in a hurry, hoping to have good news by the time Knockout and Breakdown returned.

Cracks broke through the ice. A large portion broke free, sliding right off and shattering to the ground. More of the pod was freed from its icy prison. _Bang...bang...bang..._a bulge contorted the pod. _Bang...bang...BANG! _The bulge burst. A razor toothed grin, bright amethyst reflective eyes Peirce's the darkness.

**...**

Slender silver fingers forced the bridge doors open. Knockout growled rabidly. A toupee of snow fell from his head. A cape of snow doused Breakdown. "UGH! THE HUMILIATION!" Selena and Starscream diverted attention from a running Recognition Software. Knockout stomped in, dropping snow every step of the way.

Selena rushed over to him. "What happened to you"? She gasped fretfully, dusting off the snow.

"Here I am! Scouring a cave!" He trotted his pinching fingers irately. His sanity was starting to melt with the snow, "There's this _popping_ sound! And then..." He dropped a pile of snow, emphasizing the embarrassing outcome.

"Egh..." Selena scooped the last bit of snow off his shoulder, "Sorry, Knockout."

Knockout cupped her hands tenderly in one. Starscream grunted, scrunching his nose. "Not your fault, dear. I foolishly volunteered believing the weather would remain stationary. This planet is just one unpredictable enigma." Selena groaned woefully. She pet Knockout, soothing the savage impatience. "Anything eventful on your end?"

Starscream cleared his throat obnoxiously loud. "Selena managed to peer inside the pod."

Breakdown jumped inwardly for joy. "How?"

"The same way I moved about when I was blind."

Knockout raised his hand, "How did you do that again?"

"When one is blind, other senses are heightened. In my case it was glorified muscle memory." She wouldn't exactly call what she did back on Madagascar _glorified._ "With each step I took I sent out a steady flow of energy. The energy would travel and react to nearby metal. My muscles, in turn, reacted. A mental image would then draw itself."

"Magnetic dousing, and now Magnetic Muscle Memory." Starscream applauded her verbally. "Hard to believe you are a novice." Selena bobbed her head, rolling her eyes. Starscream enjoyed announcing her lack of experience. "Back to the previous matter," He returned to the monitor, "She gave can rough description of the creature she saw. I input all features, narrowing it to 100 possible suspects."

Knockout and Breakdown studied the database of culprits. Leeches, vermin, serpents - Cybertron, like all planets, had its dangers. A greater number than Selena expected are capable of being stuffed in a pod.

"Can't we narrow it further?" She shook her head at the creatures present. "None of these are what I felt."

"Give me more to go on." Starscream readied his fingers.

"Um..."Selena closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "A round head and torso. Four sharp insect like legs. No bigger than the size of a small human dog." Starscream added the features. Narrowed the search to 50. "Okay, um...um...OH! They come in a pack of a hundred. No! A swarm!" That alone left them with 20 possible outcomes.

"Anything else?" Breakdown asked hopefully. Selena sat on the platform ledge, slouching in failure. She couldn't think of anything else. "So one of these 20 things could be inside that pod? But which one?"

"We won't know until the ice melts." Knockout replied disappointedly.

"GRR!" Selena punched the floor. "I have a mental image of what it looks like! I just don't see it up there!"

"Don't beat yourself up." Breakdown encouraged. "At least we have an idea of what to expect."

"Yeah, I know. But..." It was driving her crazy. A Cybertronian bug! How hard should it be to locate a specific type of bug? She never thought Cybertron had 20 to 50 species. She knew what it looked like. If she just saw it. She'd be able to make a 100% identification. "The look of it...the feel. It was sort of like..." She trailed off. Her bumpy train of thought grinded to a half. A small creature was crawling on the lower level. "LIKE THAT!" She dove. The three Cons were baffled. "THIS WAS IN THE POD!" Selena screamed. She floated back to the upper level. A large black and purpl metal insect in her arms. "I'm positive!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout broke the sound barrier with their in unison shriek. Selena hugged the creature and ducked under the platform. Six blasters were aimed right at her. Technically the floor.

Selena poked her head out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"SELENA! DROP THAT BEAST AND STEP AWAY! NOW!" Starscream begged urgently. He, Knockout, and Breakdown tripped over one another trying to get back.

"Why?" Selena held onto the _Scraplet, _coming out from hiding. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"SCRAPLET! SCRAPLET!" Breakdown howled. He stepped back on air. The floor left his foot. There was a loud crash below. Tweeting Scraplets circled his dazed head.

"What-let?" She inadvertently started to pet the Scraplet.

"The most vile, gluttonous, monstrous, despicable, and unforgivable THING to walk the surface of Cybertron!" Knockout's voice cracked.

Selena started, not amused in the slightest. "Are you serious?" She droned derisively. "This..." She flipped the Scraplet around studiously, "Purse poodle sized machine scares robots the height of the Empire State building." Give or take a few hundred stories.

Starscream quaked in his stilettos. "Trust us when we say that _purse poodle sized machine_ is the number one blight on Cybertron!"

Selena stifled a laugh under a hand. Knockout and Starscream growled venomously. "SORRY! Sorry! It's just-"

The Scraplet shook itself awake. Big violet eyes blinked adorably. Selena melted. The Scraplet took in the scenery. A huge room, lights blinking randomly. The Scraplet was in awe. Selena smiled warmly. The Scraplet turned from her, not interested. It jerked its attention on Knockout and Starscream. They climbed on each other. Knockout edged for the door. Starscream followed him.

High pitched whirls vibrated the Scraplet's tiny body. Selena raised a brow. The vibrations numbed her arms. The little legs wiggled wildly. The Scraplet threw its mouth wide open, bearing rows of drilling, razor sharp teeth. Selena screamed.

"RUN!" Knockout sprinted for the door.

The Scraplet thrashed violently. Selena was dragged, digging her heels, as if a huge dog was stampeding by the leesh. Mouth chomping, the Scraplet's teeth screamed, pulling for the running Con.

"Come on! COME ON!" Starscream pressured Knockout.

Knockout pounded at the door button. It beeped accordingly but the door wouldn't open. "IT WONT OPEN!"

"MOVE!" Starscream snaked fingers between the doors and pulled. Knockout followed his lead and grabbed the other side.

The Scraplet stabbed the floor each step of its short prong legs, hauling Selena on her stomach for the Deceptions. The mouth chomped in tandem to the steps. Head jerking side to side. Torso twisting. Selena fought to keep a hold. Her hands controlled it by the neck. She planted the toes of her boots. The ground bunched, anchoring her. The scraplet scrambled in place. Selena pulled to her feet, ripping the scraplet up. It went wild with rage. Knockout and Starscream were just starting to get the door open. The Scraplet's head spun 180 degrees. A spout on the back expunged searing heat. Selena howled in agony. She dropped the Scraplet, tucking her palms in her armpits. Skin peeled right off, blackening when she held them up.

"SELENA!" Breakdown cried. "ON YOUR BACK!"

Cold daggers crawled up her back. An agonized cry made Breakdown cringed. Jagged teeth broke the skin of Selena's shoulder. She dropped to her knees, falling unconscious, dizzied by pain. Copper blood pooled, soaking her blouse. The Scraplet jumped off and darted for Knockout and Starscream. Breakdown rolled to solid ground. He scrambled to his feet and charged. Starscream and Knockout cowered to fetal positions. They hugged one another close. The Scraplet launched. Teeth whirling for the delicious chasis.

With a desperate roar Selena slapped her charred hand to the floor. A spike sprouted straight through the miniature mech's spark. The body spasmed for a brief second, then fell limp. The cold floor agitated Selena's burns. She dropped exhaustedly. Blood caked her forehead. Knockout, Starscream, and Breakdown released relieved breaths.

"Selena!" Starscream shoved Knockout. Selena wheezed under her breath. Starscream's heavy footsteps jolted her nerves. The muscles in her fingers twitched involuntarily. Blood stopped flowing, but the loss was life threatening. "Can you move?"

"Y-yeah..." She croaked. Her body was heavy as lead. She could barely move her eyebrows. A dry cough bubbled the wound. Her lavender locks mixed with the blood. Starscream snaked a finger under her waist. Selena winced. He was warm. Taking care not to worsen her wounds he slowly propped her to her knees. A wave of dizziness blurred the bridge. Nausea gripped her stomach. She weakly held the cold finger. A vestige of a life saver. The slightest movement popped the burned skin. Throbbing pain pounded the shoulder. Starscream saw she was too disoriented to stand. He propped a flat palm behind her, and gently he guided her to lie down in his palm. He cradled her timidly. She moaned, trying to ignore the pain. She was no different from a fragile doll.

"We must get you to a facility!"

"No..." She breathed. "I'll...live." Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown believed her. Already the color revitalized her tan complexion. "The Scraplet..."

"Demolished." Knockout announced happily. It chilled him on how accurate a shot Selena was. "Remarkable aim."

Selena managed a smile, "Luck, actually. I didn't want you guys having your _lustrous finishes _tarnished."

Breakdown bobbed his head, "Oh yeah. She's fine."

"Please tell me that was the only one." Knockout wrapped gauze he stored since Selena's blind mishap around her palms.

"I am afraid not." Starscream rumbled ominously. "Scraplets travel in swarm. When you see one, 500 more are usually not far behind."

Knockout froze in the middle of binding her shoulder. "The pod!" He gasped.

Selena's eyes flew wide. "Scream! If one of those things was walking around-" She needn't finish. Starscream was already racing food this cargo bay. Knockout and Breakdown charged their weapons. Facing each direction they chased after Starscream.

By the time the cargo bay was reached, a gaping hole in the top of the pod hung open like a rotting wound. Gnawed and pounded until the weak point gave. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown were rooted, staring horrified, in their spots.

"W-what is it?" Selena trembled.

"A Scraplet trap." Knockout answered grimly.

"An _empty _Scraplet trap." Breakdown stressed.

Selena swallowed. "This be bad. Yes?"

"This be VERY BAD!" Breakdown broke down, clawing his small head. "Those bugs are running around the ship!"

"How many could possibly have been in there?" Selena prayed the number was small.

"Hundreds. Possibly thousands."

Knockout's words made Selena fade from consciousness. She tapped Starscream, gaining his frightened attention. "Please tell me they don't eat all metal." Starscream's silence confirmed her fear. "So lost me get this straight. Hundreds of gluttonous, poodle sized, razor toothed Cybertronian bugs are roaming our _metal ship!_ How long before they start eating us out of ship and home?"

Knockout hummed thoughtfully. He began running speedy calculations on the PDA. They've inevitably lost home field advatange, might as well calculate the time between destruction of the ship, the crew, and themselves.

"By my calculations...the ship will start malfunctioning..." A mass blackout blanketed the ship, and a disheartening whirring halt of the engines silenced the ship, "Now." Back up generators powered on. Infer-red lights flashed on. It was significantly dark. Selena and the Cons focused on one general area, allowing their eyes to adjust.

"Man they work fast." Selena sat on her knees. The nausea was fading, but thinking about flying made her want to puke.

Knockout executed another scan, "Communications are still online. The main power has been cut. All in all, essential functionality is working properly." Engines, power to servers, the medical bay.

"Good." Starscream paced, thinking on how best to deal with this infestation. Before further failures occurred. "We must reestablish the main power. Then we-" The ship jerked suddenly. Crates toppled over.

Selena hugged Starscream's hand. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"The ship jolted off course!" Breakdown hollered.

A sharp tip threw Breakdown off his feet. Knockout and Starscream grabbed hold of anything. Breakdown anchored, digging up the floor. The ship bobbed to the other side. Knockout's feet floated off the ground. The ship was dropping several feet. Starscream curled Selena to his chest, crouching, weighing himself to not fly. Then immediately the ship gained altitude. Knockout fell hard. Starscream dropped to a hand.

"What on Primus?!" Starscream fumed.

"_Lord Starscream!" _A trooper panicked over the intercom. _"Port and starboard rotary wings are damaged! Engines 25 and 46 are down! and energon is leaking fast!"_

"WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?"

_"We've stabilized the ship but we're losing altitude fast!"_

"How is that good news?" Breakdown snapped.

"_Uh...well...we have miles of open snow as a runway._"

While Starscream and Selena exchange aggravated glances, the room sloped. Knockout and Breakdown subconsciously leveled themselves. The slope grew steeper and steeper. Starscream's dug his talons. Knockout, noticing the clime, grabbed Starscram by the hips. Breakdown grabbed onto him.

"SOMEONE! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

_"THE SHIP'S CONTROLS ARE DOWN!"_

_"WE'RE DESCENDING TOO FAST!" _

Center of gravity was greatly declining. The ship _was_ dropping at too great an alarming. Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout felt their bodies becoming weightless. The ground was sliding from under them, backs being forced against the wall.

"PULL UP!" Knockout roared.

"_WE'RE TRYING!_"

"_WE'VE LOST ALL CONTROL!"_

_"WE'RE GOING DOWN!"_

Selena flared her eyes open. She twisted from Starscream and burst clean through the ceiling. "SELENA!"

**...**

The hull bloomed open. Powerful winds whistled against the hole. Selena pulled herself topside. The wind tunnel pushed her back. Her wounded shoulder seared in pain. Oxygen mask protected her lungs from the thin icy air. Thick clouds streamed by, obscuring her vision. She strapped on goggles. It cleared up. She could see the Antarctic terrain approaing fast. The hull was frigid to the touch. Regardless Selena crawled on to the hull, digging her knees and hands, bending the hull for leverage. The wind was powerful. Selena's hat was blown right off. She didn't care.

The nose of the ship was gradually lining up with the ground. A straight dive that would undoubtedly engulf the ship and crew in a fiery demise. Selena was running out of time.

Selena closed her eyes. She placed a palm to the hull. The cold air was numbed, the cold touch of the metal ignored. Moaning wind was deafened to her. "Three and a half football fields in length. Salt Lake wide. Weight of the Golden Gate Bridge multiplied by staff..." She mumbled to herself. A long shot did not begin to describe the chances against her.

**...**

Soundwave found Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown racing for the bridge. Zero gravity chips in their soles grounded them adversely to the falling ship. Soundwave - in his unique way - demanded to knows why he just killed ten Scraplets that were eating at the engine block. Starscream told him to never mind and contact.

A phone rang and rang and rang. Selena's voice mail box answered but not her. Soundwave tried copiou time to reach her. Selena wasn't answering.

"Try again!" Knockout begged.

"She's not answering!" Breakdown urged him to see that. Knockout slammed a fist in the face of a trooper. Starscream growled in the back of his throat. "What's she thinking going out there?"

"She's not!" Starscream pushed past. "Assemble a squadron! We are going to-" A grinding moan vibrating the entire ship stopped Starscream in his tracks. "What was that?" He faced the ceiling. The floor - the whole room - was rotating. "What's happening?" Equilibrium was adjusting to the correct angle up. "What's going on?"

The troops below ran constant analysis. "The bow is pulling up, Lord Starscream! The stern...it's being forced down!"

Knockout shook his head confusedly, "But the wings..."

"The wings are still damaged! Engines are down! The ship is literally guiding itself! Riding the wind current!"

"How?!" Breakdown gasped.

Starscream gasped, "SELENA!"

**...**

Pure white glowing eyes highlighting Selena's determination. Beneath her she could feel the ship curving, riding the wind. Her lavender locks whipped fiercely. Ice formed at the hairline, traveling the locks. Arms and hands outstretched toward the bow. Feet welded to the hull. One foot placed closer toward the stern. The soft, hazardous powder surface grew closer. The ship wasn't pulling up fast enough.

Selena pressed the back foot. She curled her fingers, grasping the bow, and lifted. Her arms stifly rose. The wieght of the ship was too great. Never the less she persevered. Her muscles were frozen inside and out. Any second they were going to pop. Her body felt ready to burst under the stress.

Returning to the approaching ground, Selena gaped in horror. The ship broke past the clouds. The ground was upon them. Pouring her weight on her back foot she yanked on the invisible reins. The bow flew up. The stern dropped.

A peak was bowled over by the ship's stomach. Several towering peaks, solid as ice, rammed the ship, tossing it between mountains. Selena's grip was jolted free. Random lifts and drops brought her to her knees. The ship jumped and tipped erratically. Selena's feet were shaken loose. She grabbed the ship for dear life. Her legs flailed in the wind. The ship crashed through another snow peak. Clumps of snow struck Selena. Her fingers slipped. She screamed, grasping at nothing. A tail wing struck her in the back. The wind left her lungs. Her body was sucked back in the wind, vanishing in the blizzard.

Finally, launching off a slope, the Nemesis came to a slow, rough halt. Overheated engines hissed, cooling in the wasteland's breeze. Miles of open land departed the ship from any hope of salvation.

**...**

Starscream, Soundwave, and the rest of the crew were toppled on top of one another. Contrary to them, the ship was in perfect condition. The inside anyway. The outer shell was going to need repair. A crashing halt left them shaken, disoriented. When the crashing came to a sudden stop, Starscream was jolted awake by a lightness in his circuitry. Everyone slowly climbed to their feet.

Soundwave switched on them monitor. A visual of the snow covered desert came in. The ship was resting on solid ground, a safe place for the crew to regroup and hopefully deal with the infestation. By the sounds of things the crash obstructed their feeding frenzied.

"Status...Report..." Starscream slurred dazedly.

"Systems are...still down..." A vehicon couched. "We can't run a diagnostic until full power is restored."

Starscream cracked his joints, wrenching his spine to its original alignment. "I don't care how you do it, but get the power back!" He stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Knockout asked harshly.

Starscream wrenched the doors open, "To scold Selena for her idiocy!"

Breakdown shivered, "I'd hate to be her right now."

**...**

Starscream found his way to the roof of the hull. He scoured the hip, searching for the spot Selena used to guide the ship. It would have had to have been in the median. Equal balance, steady control. A peeled back sheet of metal directly above where the bridge would be told him he found the right spot. So where was Selena?

"Selena?" He called. His voice died on the wind. "SELENA!" This time his voice echoed. Still no response. "Hmm..." Drag marks were carved in the hull. They stretched a way

Something caught his attention on one of the tail spikes. Starscream went into jet mode and flew over. Returning to robot form he knelt down. It was a piece of purple cloth. Skull badges attached to the sides.

"Selena's hat...?" Is voice trembled. Selena never went anywhere without her hat. "SELENA!" He shrieked, desperation gripping him. "SELENA! ANSWER!" Nothing. He crushed the hat in his palm. "SELENA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

**...**

The wind carried pounds of snow across the decimated peaks, regrowing what the Nemesis destroyed. A small phone rang and buzzed. Flakes of snow buried the phone. The ringing still heard as a foot of snow hid it. Beside the phone, newly spilled blood frozen to scarred, paling skin, Selena lied unconscious. A large lump protruded her forehead. One last breath was drawn. A thick blanket of snow rolled over her.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	31. One life Saved Another Life Lost

**One life Saved**

**Another Life Lost**

**Moving on.**

…

**(POV)**

Where am I? What's happening? Why can't I move? Am I speaking? Am I alive? This...this can't be happening. My are eyes are moving. I think. But...this doesn't make any sense. I see...I see...nothing. I see nothing. Only black. An endless abyss with hands enveloping me, dragging me further to the depths of never awakening.

Everything is so very cold. A blanket of ice covers me. From the marrow of my bones to the tips of my hair, every nerve, blood vessel, and vein has been encased in ice. I can't move. I can't feel. I'm not sure if I'm breathing. This splintering agony radiating when those organs inside my ribs expand. Proof I must be breathing. At a price. The pain...it spreads throughout my body. Like a poison it grips me, unyielding, unrelenting, unmerciful.All around me is the mournful howling of the frigid wind. Ghouls of death circling me like ravenous vultures, hungering to piece apart my decaying frame. The harsh eyes of death, his toothy grin, relishing in the moment my last breath is taken and he may rip my life from this form.

A words pulls at my frozen lips. Pleads to be heard. A name to be precise. Begs my raw throat to bellow for the owner to come. To save me before I am swallowed. But...I don't know the name. I can't remember. What the name is or to whom it belongs. Yet the name means the universe to me. A lynchpin to keep me grasping at the thinnest thread. Were tears able to flow I am sure they would spill in streams.

**(End of POV)**

…

Antarctica's infamous monster blizzard quelled for a spell. A once in a blue moon phenomena - the sun piercing thicker than thick clouds - stretched the frozen wasteland for a stunted 100 miles. Slowly the clouds herded the light. As the day progressed the sun kept the up with the clouds, scaling the towering arctic peaks. Sheets of ice glistening off mangled rock.

"OVER HERE!" A woman screams. Snow suited arms wave a six person group over. "HURRY!" The woman trudged as swiftly and vigorously as she could in the knee high snow. Slippery rocks dropped her to a knee but she climbed right back up and rushed to a clearing. "Help me! Help me!" She swatted snow fiercely, uncovering a pale tan color arm. He six friends helped her. It horrified them what they found.

Frozen solid black pants and purple boots clinging to icicle legs. An emaciated torso and arms riddled by deep frost bite. The hands were wrapped in tight gauze. The face of a barely alive girl made their stomach curdle. Her only personal effect was a cell phone. While her hair color sparked interest, a doctor on the team registered a dangerously weak pulse. Another doctor opened her grey eyes. The pupil did not respond to the little light.

"We must get her back to the lab! She needs medical treatment!" Ski poles and sheets were fashioned to forged a makeshift gurney. Crewed, but effective if they wished to get her to safety. Two removed their snow suits and put them over the unconscious girl, ensuring she was snug and tight. An O2 mask was placed over her mouth. A little tank fed her fresh air. To the doctor's relief her pulse picked up. But she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Hold on, sweetie! We'll save you."

…

**(POV)**

"_Hold on, sweetie. We'll save you!_"

Voices? It can't be. It is. These are real voices. Voices of people. Are they speaking to me? Whose are they? I don't recognize them. Are they friendly? Numbing ice coating my skin melts under the warm touch of hands. Heat was insulating my body from head to toe. Heat pressed to my face. Fresh air flowed to the frozen lungs. Quelled discomfort skyrocketed to agonizing torture, but I endured. Beats of my heart jostled my glee.

Am I being rescued? It must be. My back left a rough patch. Wind whisked across it. Pulsing burning stung certain places on my back. The worst was along the small of my back. As if a blade split it open. Before I knew it I was nestled to something soft. Infinitesimal warmth. But warmth all the same. It felt glorious. Feel. Huh. My nerves had senses return to them. Were I only able to look upon my saviors.

My eyes refuse to open to see who was there. Or I am simply frightened to open them? Frightened to see where I am. What world has surrounded me. Where fate has chosen to leave me. Is it Hell? Or paradise? I don't know. Too scared am I to see if I am alone again or amongst loved ones.

**(End of POV) **

…

Snow jeeps ravaged the deep snow, pulling into militaristic garages with bomb bay doors. The jeeps skidded to sideways halts. Horns honked urgently, summoning several co workers donned by lab coats, and others dressed for military combat. When the young girl was seen from the second level walkway a Doctor called to the medical bay and requested a wheeled gurney. In seconds it arrived. The girl was hoisted gently on, strapped down for her safety. The coats were kept on her until proper heating could be obtained.

Four doctors wheeled her through split doors where they were joined by a combed back hair doctor with a matching, shaven, black beard. "What do we have?" The Iraqi Doctor, Sayid Jarrah, asked as he took the girl's pulse, watching the hands on his watch.

"Unknown Female! Possibly late teens, early 20's! Found 20 miles at the peak of one of the cliffs!" The nurse, Allison Hardwell, informed. She kept her blond hair tied back in a braid. "Subject was unresponsive when located! Frost bite blisters are scaling the body! Gauze on hands reveals damage from intense burning! Fresh! No more than a few hours!"

"Pulse is regular." He opened her eyes, testing their response to light. The pupils shrank. Were this not an emergency he'd marvel at the color. Doctor Jarrah jotted quick notes on his pad. "Her pupils are retracting and dilating. Proof the brain is undamaged." He relieved her of the O2 mask. He waited a few seconds. "Able to breath on own." Doctor Jarrah drew a silver lining. Her response to light proved she was fighting. Which was all anyone can ask for in regards to progress.

The Doctors reached the ER. Tools and machines were prepped and ready to bring the young girl back to the world of the living. They needed to proceed swiftly, but they needed to be wary of her condition. Her temperature was taken, her present state - moved from cold to warmth - was studied, and her hands and feet were past numb. It's a wonder they weren't to the point where they'd need to be amputated. Still too soon to tell.

"She is suffering from intense hypothermia!" Doctor Jarrah forewarned the nurses. "Remove her clothing! Those frozen rags will be the death of her!" Scissors worked their way, shredding the damaged clothing. Jarrah silently prayed for the girl to forgive him as her figure laid fully exposed. "She must be warmed! Get the packs! Remember! From hind to head!"

"The frostbite?"

"We cannot treat that until her body temperature is out of the red. We risk sending her into shock." Immediately, warm packs were heated and placed on the table. The girl was carefully lifted and placed on the table. Her rear was placed to the packs. A startling flinch made the nurses pause. The girl's face contorted in discomfort, then relaxed in bliss.

"She's responding to touch!" Nurse Hardwell cheered. The raised hopes she could be saved. "She's lucky we found her when we did! Her condition could have been far worse." Nurse Hardwell thanked.

"I am sure she will agree. Was anyone with her?"

"No. And she certainly isn't dressed to be out here. She's not a volunteer either." Nurse Hardwell directed Jarrah's attention to her head. "There is a massive contusion on the forefront side of her head." She knelt and traced a finger to where she found a wide, open graze. "Before she was placed I notice this wound traveling across her back. It's as fresh as the burns."

"Burns. Head smashed. A scar on her back." Doctor Jarrah shook his head, utterly mournful of the poor girl's predicament. "What on earth has this girl been through?"

"More importantly how did she get here?"

"How this girl arrived will come later. We must be thankful - despite her present wounds - she is not in far worse shape." Nurse Hardwell had to agree. "Run X-Rays. When her condition improves perform a blood test."

"Yes, Doctor." Nurse Hardwell asked the other nurses to clear out and let Doctor Jarrah and the other doctors to work. Doctor Jarrah leaned over. How heartbreaking to see such a beautiful girl in such horrid shape. "Miss, can you hear me?" He whispered. "Miss?" A low groan satisfied him. "My name is Doctor Sayid Jarrah. Do not worry. We will take good care of you." He stroked her cheek, giving his word they would help. By reflex or conscious response, the girl's face leaned to his touch.

"S...eam...st...r...eam..." Doctor Jarrah leaned down. Seam? Stream? Her speech was slurred. Straining his ear he listened even closer. She drew another weak, raspy breath. "St...r...scr...m…I...love...you..."

"Star...scream?" Doctor Jarrah arched a brow. An odd phrase for someone to utter in a coma. The last part eluded him. What was a Star Scream exactly, he wondered. He would ask her later. Right now she needed rest.

…

The Nemesis was finally clear of those menacing Scraplets. They were sealed back in their pod and cast to the bottom of the deepest gorge to rot for all eternity. It was a grand victory amongst the crew. They survived the scourge that plagued Cybertron for so many centuries. A shame the Commanding Officers were unable to share in the victory. In order for them to live, they lost one of their own. And they couldn't find her.

"What do you mean you cannot locate her?" Starscream fumed at Soundwave. A radar rotated the sheen screen of his face, drawing up blanks on Selena's phone signal. Either her phone was turned off or it was destroyed. "The first time we found her we picked up on her intense magnetic field! Subconsciously expelled energy!"

"Before it must have been warmer!" Knockout interjected, understanding where Starscream was heading. "Magnetism loses its power in intense heat, or cold such as this! It would explain why Selena fell off the ship when it crashed!" He bit his lip wincing. Starscream's shoulders hunched, sinking his head so he could hide the rising dread. It was three hours ago when they lost Selena. Not a word from her was heard.

After the ship finally stopped bobsledding the antarctic peaks, Starscream went to retrieve Selena and congratulate her on a job well done. Lies. He was going to rip her a new one for her serious lack of judgement. Guiding a ship leagues her size? Weighing tons beyond her ability to manage? Through -50 degree weather? What was she thinking? If she wasn't dead, Starscream was going to kill her himself. Strangle her. Bury her, then dig her up and bury her all over again. Unfortunately Starscream's fumes dissipated the second he saw Selena's beret with no Selena. The harsh winds chilled all animosity to spark wrenching fear. Impressions where she fortified herself were void. Marks were left as she tried to hold on. All in vein. Blood - her blood - was frozen solid to one of the wings. It was a lot too. Starscream must have called several times before his voice cracked. Selena never responded. She never answered her phone either.

"The kid has to be somewhere!" Breakdown encouraged his allies to not give up. "Selena's crafty, but not even she can vanish into thin air."

"She can't survive long in weather like this either." Knockout hated being the bearer of bad news. But it needed to be said. "This wind carries pounds of snow every mile. We'd need to plow the snow if we want to find her."

"Then start plowing!" Starscream ordered heatedly. He's tired of the nay saying and he's sick of sitting around. Selena was out there being buried in snow. Their lounging and theorizing was not going to save her. "Each of you take a team and scour every inch of the Nemesis' crash path and every direction the wind could have blown her! Vehicons and Eradicons - the entire armada! Use a blasted magnet if you must! Find Selena!" Breakdown and Soundwave were already out the door. Knockout scoffed at Starscream then took his leave. "I hope that _kiss_ was more than a notch on your scorecard." Knockout stopped mid stride. He twisted slowly with wide, fearful eyes to Starscream. A blot struck him dead in his spark chamber when those hateful crimson orbs locked with Knockout's. No words were needed. Starscream saw. "Get moving!"

"R-RIGHT!" Knockout ran out of there as fast as he could.

Starscream faced the monitor. A map of all of Antarctica was displayed. Blips registering the dispersal of the troops traversed the four corners of the continent. An odd sensation tingled his shoulder. A familiar impression. He touched it, half expecting to find an organic parrot whispering in his ear. "Where are you? Where…?" He clenched the shoulder, gritting his teeth. "Selena..."

…

Alarms blared urgently, herding six nearby doctors to the girl's hospital room. Beeps of the heart monitor jumped from 60 to 185 beat per minute. The red light was thrown on. The mystery girl's vitals spiraled out of control. A sudden fierce fever gripped her in a vice while her body was still succumbing to the effects of hypothermia. "SHE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" They wouldn't be able to cool the fever with the hypothermia still in effect. But if the fever wasn't quelled the girl would slip into a comatose state. She writhed as hands struggled to keep her on the table. Unable to cool the fever without agitating the hypothermia, One doctor cooled his hands in ice and pressed them to her face forehead. Not much, but it'll do so he wouldn't worsen her condition.

Doctor Jarrah administered a little anesthesia. Her racing heart - he was confident - held little to do with her current condition. Hypothermic victims are known to have sudden rushes. "G...NO...UGH...Rafael...Rafael!" Sweat soaked the table and her brow, pooling around her. She thrashed and kicked, startling everyone with her inhuman strength. She muttered incoherent pleas. Tears spilled from her eyes. Nevertheless the doctors kept her down. She bit her lip so hard she drew a trickle of blood. "I'm sorry! Never meant-Please! Forgive me! Forgive...me..." The anesthesia tenderly took it's hold, coaxing her into a comfortable slumber. "Sorry...sorry...sorry…"

"Phew…" Doctor Jarrah ran a sleeve over his sweating brow. Her heart rate relaxed within normal, safe parameters.

"Don't...want...hurt...anymore." None of the doctors heard the girl's inaudible whispers. Any motions of her lips they contributed to the effects of the anesthesia. Words idle ramblings of the subconscious. Her brow tensed then relaxed on and off. Pained expressions contorted her cheeks. Her lips bouncing. "Make...pain...stop…" Every muscles went limp

Doctor Jarrah "Alright. Let's let her rest and-" The heart monitor blared again. Only her heart wasn't racing, it was stopping. 80 beats, 60 beats, 40...flatline. "SHE'S CRASHING! STABILIZE HER NOW!"

"GET THE PADS!"

…

Rafael shot from his pillow, throwing the blankets to his shaking knees. Sweat beading down his brow cooled at the night air's touch. He patted his forehead, breathing heavily to calm his beating heart. He felt around, assuring himself he was still in his bed in his house in quiet Jasper, Nevada. Judging by the posters, action figures, and government grade technology contained by walls surrounding him, he was safe in his room.

Rushing to the bathroom he filled a little cup of water and downed it in one gulp. The cool tap water made him feel worlds better. "Mi amore. Esta bien?" Rafael's mom greeted him at the door, wearing a maroon robe.

"Si, mama. I just had a nightmare." He put water on his face, erasing all lingering shudders of the nightmare.

"What was it about?"

"An old friend. She was in the hospital." Rafael's heart snak recalling the last part before he woke up. "She died."

"Oh, baby…" Mrs. Esquibel hugged her little boy, cooing tenderly, promising him it was all a dream. There was nothing to be afraid of. That was one strange nightmare. It made him feel a little guilty. Selena was dying. _Why would I dream about that?_

Rafael moseyed back to bed, letting his mother tuck him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, guiding his head to meet the pillow. "Sweet dreams, Raffie."

"Good night, mama." Mrs. Esquibel blew him one last kiss and closed the door. Rafael's smile faded as he looked out to the stars. "Selena. I wonder what she's doing right now."

…

The ER calmed down considerably in the last few hours. Fellow Doctors and nurses relaxed in the lounge, sipping coffee and tea while swapping stories of their lives before coming to Antarctica. Good times, good times. Other researchers ventured back into the harsh blizzard. A subconscious nagging feeling wanted them to double check there were no more half dead teens covered in snow. Better safe than sorry to find a corpse.

While the others were lounging, working, and conducting themselves productively in between, Doctor Jarrah was seated on a rolling stool by the girl's hospital bedside. The heart monitor beeped regularly. Not a single alarm in hours. The mystery girl's head was wrapped tightly in gauze. There was gauze around her waist as well. Her frostbite was almost nonexistent. Serious wounds practically healed themselves. The burns on her hands were peeling, revealing healthy skin beneath. Doctor Jarrah changed the bandages regularly, only to be shocked by how well the wounds were healing. In such a short amount of time.

"Impressive." He whispered. He rate of healing was that of Wolverine. The idea made him chuckle. "Perhaps I should have scanned her for adamantium bones." A small part of him did consider her a mutant of sorts. Would he be scared or awestruck if that were the case?

On a Samsung Tablet he casually reviewed copious notes regarding his latest, interesting patient. For one lost in sub zero weather she was in remarkable health. More impressive were her hair and eyes. Like nothing he's ever seen. She wasn't wearing contacts. Clearly no signs of albino genes. Superficial signs anyway. Her hair. Pure lavender. No dye or any sort of coloring, no plugs. From root to tip it was all real. He never imagined he'd receive a patient in the middle of nowhere. Leaving the medical field for a research position in the arctic desert was the worst decision he made. He's happy he hadn't forgotten his way around an ER. Grateful. The Hypothermia would have jumped to exsanguination had he proceeded in error.

"This girl…" Doctor Jarrah whispered, "She seems familiar." He tilted his head. He felt as if he was seeing someone he's passed by on a walk several times but never spoke to her. Maybe on TV? No. A friend of a friend perhaps? Maybe. "Where?" The door opened. A stunned Nurse Hardwell panted, clutching a file to her chest. "I take it her condition is worse than we thought."

"Nothing so simple." She motioned for him to come into the hallway.

Doctor Jarrah took one more assuring look at the girl then joined his colleague in the hallway. He gently closed the door, not wanting to disturb her. "Something wrong?" She held up a vial of copper colored liquid, handing it to Doctor Jarrah. He eyed it with intrigue. "What is this? I've never seen anything so pure. But what does this have to do with my patient?"

"Everything." She knit her brow, startling Doctor Jarrah with how serious she was. He folded his arms, leaning to the wall, wanting her to go on. "The vial you hold - after drawing it three times- is the blood of the girl in that room." Doctor Jarrah's eyes widened. He glanced back, ogling the slumbering girl. He knew she was unique. Not so unique that she would have discolored blood. "Arnold thought it was a defect. We tested and re-tested it several times. The results came back inconclusive. As if the instruments can't read it."

"Every time?!" Doctor Jarrah gasped.

"All five times. The only thing it was able to determine is her blood type. O-."

"At least we know she's a universal donor." Doctor Jarrah managed a quip within his shock. To think he's holding a vial of blood. "Amazing. Simply amazing."

"Do you think she's an alien? Or maybe one of those mutants like from the X-Men?"

Doctor Jarrah gave her the strangest look. "Why would you ask such a silly question?" Not that he wasn't considering the same fantasy.

"Look at her! Look at her blood! Then there's the fact of her condition!" Meaning how in good of shape she is despite her injuries. "No human could survive those." Doctor Jarrah had to agree. The alien bit was a stretch, but if the girl was human - given her appearance - he held doubts she would have survived. "There's something else. This girl. She seems familiar." Nurse Hardwell added nervously. Doctor Jarrah knit his brow. So he wasn't the only one who thought so. A bad sign. One person means a chance encounter. Two? This girl gets around. "Arnold and the others think I'm crazy, but I'm sure I've seen her. I just can't place her." Doctor Jarrah found himself growing nervous. He'd hate for a patient who cannot defend herself to be brought into trouble after escaping it.

Doctor Jarrah turned to head back into the room. He caught a glimpse of the girl stirring in the window. "She's waking up."

"Wait." She grabbed his elbow. "You aren't going back in there?" Fear gripped her voice.

"She's my patient." Doctor Jarrah wrenched his arm free. Nurse Hardwell stepped back aghast. Doctor Jarrah rushed in the room. Nurse Hardwell rolled her eyes, joining her friend. The girl's face contorted. She let out groans, shifting under the covers.

"You'd think she was having a nightmare." Nurse Hardwell remarked.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" Doctor Jarrah touched her forehead. She responded to his touch.

"Brainwaves are normal. Her vitals are steady too." Nurse Hardwell checked the instruments. Again it bothered her how rapidly the girl's condition improved. "She may respond to voices if spoken to."

"Then give me the room. If she does awaken, I do not want her overwhelmed."

Nurse Hardwell moved to protest. Leaving Doctor Jarrah alone with a potentially dangerous...whatever she was. As if Doctor Jarrah would listen anyway. He may preach to be a doctor, but like fellow scientists the second he gets his hands on an interesting subject he won't leave it alone.

"You funeral." She hissed angrily and left.

"I am glad you understand." He wiggled a mischievous brow.

The girl groaned weakly. "Hee koo...toh...ah...doht." She uttered what Doctor Jarrah thinks are words. He didn't recognize the language. Must be because of the slurs.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" The girl moaned gruffly, parting her mouth with silent words. A good sign. Doctor Jarrah sat closely. "If you can hear me, please wiggle your right index finger." The girl's teeth bit into her lip. Nerves bounced her right shoulder. The elbow moved a couple inches. Doctor Jarrah took note of the reflexes twitching the muscles of her right arm. Signs the brain is sending messages to static nerves. After a few seconds she moved the finger. "Good. Now please, slowly open your eyes."

…

**(POV)**

**Moments ago**

_Beep...beep...beep. _Ugh. My head. It's killing me. Being split in half by a razor blade. No worse. _Beep...beep...beep. _Like a block of lead replaced my skull and is being pieced off by a razor blade. By Magnus this hurts. _Beep...beep...beep. _It's spread to my neck, my shoulders, my back - SPIRITS! Everything hurts! Why does everything hurt? Was I sent through a polarizer? _Beep...beep...beep. _Ha-Ha! Maybe Haku and Denora took me out for one of their birthday celebrations. It always ended with me either carrying them home because of a stupid brawl, or Haku carrying me across the threshold because I drowned my sorrow in an extra thick Rungdow Malt. _Beep...beep...beep._

WHAT IN METROID IS THAT BEEPING? It's so annoying. Sounds like that ridiculous machine that reads your heartbeat. I've never known the name of it. Why would there even be one near me? This smell. What is it? Reminds me of that infirmary I went to as a child. Musty, medicine, dying elders. Yuck. "_Miss...Miss...can you hear me?_" WHO'S THERE? A man? Who are you? I don't know this voice. Tell me who you are! ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS-

"_Brainwaves are normal. Her vitals are stable._" That's a woman! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHERE AM I? Where are you is the question I should be asking? My eyes feel so heavy. They won't open. What's happening to me? What happened to me? WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING ME?

"_Miss, can you hear me…?_" The man with the strange accent again. GRR! Of course I can hear you, MORON! Why are _you_ ignoring _me_? Wait. I am speaking...aren't I? If I was, and I can hear him, wouldn't he be responding to me? Are my lips even moving? "_If you can hear me,_" I can. Clearly I'm talking to myself though,"_Please wiggle your right index finger._" Why in the world would I-Oh fine! Ugh. Grr. Wow. This is hard. I think...yeah...it's moving. If I am having difficulty moving a single appendage, talking certainly was out of the question. "_Good. Now please, open your eyes._" I can't. "_Here. This will help._" What will-EGH! WHAT IS THAT? IT'S COLD!

**(End of POV)**

…

Doctor Jarrah cupped her jaw firmly yet tenderly as she writhed at the coldwater he massaged to her heavy eyelids. True she was saved from hypothermia. However the cold water will coax the muscles in the eyes to retracted. A type of shock therapy for tired nerves. The girl whined in anguish of the cold liquid, futilely resisting in her immobile state. Doctor Jarrah ensure water seeped beneath the eyelids, reaching the eyes themselves.

"I promise you will forgive me later."

…

**(POV)**

You will suffer for this indignation! You...you...YOU...HEALTH CARE PRACTITIONER DROPOUT! Huh? My eyes. They feel lighter. Hm. No wonder mom tossed water on me in the morning.

**(End of POV)**

…

A small smile brightened Doctor Jarrah's sweating cheeks. Beneath the lids the orbs twitched. Stiffly, weighed by present exhaustion, the lashes parted. The whites of the eyes rolled forward, allowing for light to touch the sensitive crimson. The girl bravely bounced her eyes wider. Doctor Jarrah helped with drops of cold water. When the girl opened her eyes her pupils slit in the blinding light.

The girl's face scrunched, immediately shying from the blinding hospital lights. "GYAAHH!" She screamed, suddenly slapping her hands to her face. Doctor Jarrah instinctively dimmed the lights. "HAS NAH TOFF GUYN!" There was that strange language again. Doctor Jarrah would need to research.

"Please! Please! I am sorry!" Doctor Jarrah bowed with a repentant hand to his chest. The girl hissed in heart wrenching agony. You'd think she were a vampire struck by morning light. "Please. Once more. Slowly this time."

…

**(POV)**

SLOWLY! WHAT A MORONIC PIECE OF ADVICE! Warn me next time you plan to blind me! I've never known a Magneetian to be such an imbecile! (Inhales then exhales) Okay. Okay. Remember the bright lights.

My whole upper face scrunched in frightened anticipation of the blinding light. I can feel the lids trembling as they parted. What greeted me wasn't painful, searing light. It was a comforting glow. A pleasant hue to accommodate the small room. Funny. I know it's been 40 years, but I thought Manohr District's hospital rooms were bigger. And smelt of rusty dirt. Not only is this small, it smells refurbished.

"Ah. Good. You're awake." When I bring my groggy attention to the man addressing me, it felt as if my whole face changed to petrified stone. "I was worried. I thought your condition was far worse than originally diagnosed." What trickery is this? This person. He is not of Magtora. Not a Magneetian. He's not even a Non-Kinetic!

Frantic I scout the room. When I think about it, nothing in this room suggest I'm remotely close to home. Perhaps an invaders with a similar anatomy come to live on my planet. Then...the woman outside the window. Who is she? I can sense it. She's not a Magneetian either. My head splits in burning pain as I mashel any force my weakened state could muster. My heart plummeted to my nauseated stomach. I sense not a single Magneetian. Impossible. You cannot walk one mile without a Magneetian strolling by. Yet here I sense no magnetic pull.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asked me again.

It's all wrong. This is wrong! This is all wrong! The walls, the floor, the entire area I felt surrounding me. Tugs which signaled a nearby Magneetian - be they kinetic or otherwise - was...gone. Nonexistent. As if it never existed. The natural magnetic force that emanates like vapors is...is...WEAK! Astronomically weak! A needle in water wouldn't register such weak force. This place...this planet...this is not my home. This is not Magtora!

"WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

**(End of POV)**

…

Doctor Jarrah created a three step gap. The way the girl looked at him made him cringe. She was terrified. He wondered if it had anything to do with him being Iraqi. No. It wasn't so simple. When the girl familiarized herself with the room, pulses in her neck skyrocketed to a hundred beats a minute. She tensed up, sinking in the middle of her bed while shuffling back. A defense tactic. Doctor Jarrah took no surprise to her reaction. He'd be scared too if he woke up in a white room next to someone in a lab coat. Seeing Nurse Hardwell in the window did nothing to ease her anxiety.

"NXOHO UM A? NXE UHO 0EI? NXUK AJ KXAJ FCUSO?"**(1)** There's that odd language again.

"You must be confused. Please. Allow me to-"

"WOK RUSB!" **(2)** When Doctor Jarrah moved closer, the girl pressed her back to the wall. The hospital gown sagged on her small frame. Revealing patches of healing skin that wrinkled as she moved too swiftly. She grit her teeth, growling animally. Like a scared kitten in a corner. Language barriers often amplify tension and intimidation. "Semo ud0 scejoh, KXADW, udt A'cc wik 0eih lesuc sxehtj!"**(3)** The girl gaped, goraned dazedly holding her head. She moved too fast. She made herself lightheaded.

"Try not to move so suddenly! Your body isn't fully healed!" He went to lie her back down.

"WOK RUSB!" The girl swatted his hand. Doctor Jarrah received the message and moved back. "KOCC MO NXE 0EI UHO!" **(4)** Doctor Jarrah kept his distance for the time being. Clearly the girl thought him a threat. A logical reaction. In a room she doesn't recognize surrounded by people she has no reason to trust. Of course it didn't help when people wearing lab coats are given an area 51 reputation. He kept his hands where the girl could see them. He felt the heat of her glare as she watched him. "Khout suhovicc0, _Teskeh_!" **(5)**

Slowly he stepped to a water jug and poured her a tall glass. "You must be thirsty. Care for some?" The girl curled from the glass, skeptical of the contents. Doctor Jarrah took a sip, showing her it was not poisoned. _Defensive and does not trust easily. _Doctor Jarrah made a mental note. He poured her another glass, hoping she would accept the gesture of goodwill. He meant no harm and no fowl. He simply wanted the girl to calm down. He seemed to convince her. She accepted a fresh glass. Not without giving Doctor Jarrah one more boggled stare. He drank the water, inviting her to join him. She took one sip and was in heaven. It felt wonderful against her dry throat. "Feel better?" She bobbed her head wordlessly. The second she finished that cup he poured her another. _So she understands english._ Perhaps the language barrier wasn't as thick as he hypothesized. "I apologize if I startled you before. It was quite a start for me as well when the nurses brought you in." The girl tilted her head confusedly. "Just to clarify, you can understand me, correct?"

…

**(POV)**

"Trust me, friend, the challenge of communication extends only to you." I replied snarkily. Although I should be more appreciative. And cooperative. This man granted me water. In my weakened state I'd have difficulty drinking from a pond while floating in it. "I understand you perfectly. I'm worried you do not understand me." By his bashful chuckle, my assumption was correct. This being - whatever his race - did not understand a single word I spoke. I wonder. Could he be one of those _humans _mom told me about? The young, ignorant, arrogant species that lives on a planet called - what was it again - Earth? He was not Magneetian or Korun. He must be...a simple human. A kind human. Nothing surprising. Just as there are many races, the variety of personalities competes. Does he know what I am? If not...perhaps it is best I do not divulge that bit of information. I won't be able to divulge anything if I do not speak his language! Ironic. I understand the common tongue. English, I believe human's call it. Speaking it is not so easy. Although...I get the strangest feeling I know the language well.

**(End of POV)**

…

"Do not worry," Doctor Jarrah touched the girl's shoulder, "The fact you understand English will make this easy on us both." The girl gave him a small smile. "Now I am sure you want to know where you are." The girl bobbed her head. She did not recognize the area. Doctor Jarrah would steadily ask questions to ascertain how she came to be in Antarctica. "Let us get introductions out of the way. I am Doctor Sayid Jarrah. My friends all call me Sayid. What is your name?" The girl paused. She touched her lips.

…

**(POV)**

A name. My name. But...is there another? When coaxed to answer, there is another name that pulls my tongue and lips to utter. Can a person have two names? That doesn't matter. I know my name. My name is...

**(End of POV)**

…

"Tsulena…" Her voice squeaked dryly. "My...name...is Tsulena."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sayid Jarrah. Borrowed him from LOST. ;)**

**1) Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?**

**2) Get back!**

**3) Come any closer, Thing, and I'll gut your vocal chords!**

**4) Tell me who you are!**

**5) Tread carefully, **_**Doctor!**_


	32. Not Right

**Not Right**

**Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for a month. Work, job hunting, and other fics keep me busy. Here's a quick recap.**

_**Selena was found dying in the snow by an Antarctic Science division team and brought back to the compound where she was treated by Sayid Jarrah and Allison Hardwell. Selena uttered a few words incoherent and indiscernible to Jarrah, nevertheless he spoke to her, keeping her with the land of the living. **_

_**Starscream is guilt ridden by Selena's disappearance. He warns Knockout that his kiss with Selena better not have been for show. He clenches her hat, pleading for a sign of her whereabouts.**_

_**Nurse Hardwell and Doctor Jarrah get Selena out of the woods and discuss her reports. Hardwell is disturbed by her blood and anatomy, and finds Selena familiar. As did Jarrah. He urges Hardwell to put it out of her mind and goes back to Selena. Hardwell, nervous, leaves and tries to ease her paranoia.**_

_**Selena awakens and speaks in a language Jarrah doesn't recognize. However it is clear she understands English. "My name is Sayid Jarrah. What is yours?"**_

"_**Tsulena…"**_

…

Nurse Hardwell stormed through the door of her living quarters, locking the door behind her. She moved the small cover of blinds over, ensuring none of her coworkers were _curious. _It may be seen as paranoid, but she needed to ease her whirling mind. Ascertain why the girl's face projected loudly like a beacon in her mind. She turned off the lights, flicked on a small desk lamp, and pulled out three boxes of photos, sketches, and news clippings - internet and paper. "Maybe I have a picture of her." She could not get over how familiar the girl looked. She knows she's seen her somewhere before and the answers were undoubtedly in her room. Things she found interesting she saved and printed photos of. Keeping them on a computer was too risky. If it crashed she'd lose everything. Luckily her room was on the other side of the facility. Sayid seemed to have things under control. Meaning she could take all the time she wanted.

…

Doctor Jarrah had two fingers to Tsulena's wrist, timing her pulse to the ticking watch. He jotted a couple notes, then put his stethoscope to his ears. He waited for her permission and placed the head to her chest. She breathed in and out a few times. He put it to her back. She breathed in deeper and exhaled heavier. He lied her down for a moment. He pressed on her stomach, massaging gently in circles. Tsulena giggled when he touched either of her sides. Doctor Jarrah apologized. He snickered making a few more notes on his health sheet.

"Tsulena." He hummed letting her name roll pleasantly off the tongue. "A beautiful name. Exotic. Much like the owner." It was probably the accent. Sayid earned a shy blush from his hypothermic patient. He chuckled charmed. "You have me curious as to the region the name is conceived. Where are you from Tsulena?" Tsulena bit her tongue on that one. She shied in shame, drowning it in the cup of water. "I see. Do not worry. I try to neglect recalling my roots as well. Not many happy memories." Tsulena's expression conveyed doubt.

**(POV)**

It is not a nightmare that prevents me from divulging my homeland, Doctor. I am worried you will implode when you realize I am not a part of your species. Although…there is a sense I am forgetting something. Like when you think you've left your oven on but aren't sure. An urge to retreat home and check pulled at me. But, hm, why do I get the sense…home wouldn't be there?

**(End of POV)**

Dry grunts rasped as she jostled her jaw. Contemplating speaking agitated her head. She pulled through it and managed to wheeze, "Where…am…I?"

Three little words threw Doctor Jarrah for a loop. He felt as if he broke ground. "So you can speak English." He marveled. Tsulena pinched her fingers close. "A little. A little is better than none. Your comprehension is high marks. Perhaps when you've recovered, I'll be privileged to a full conversation." Tsulena blushed, laughing bashfully scratching her head. Then she stopped, pausing with the most bewildered look. "Is something wrong?" Tsulena touched the top of her head, massaging the roots of her follicles. She slowly hooked the locks and ran her fingers down. Her eyes grew wider and wider, and nearly popped out when she reached the tips. "Ms. Tsulena…?"

**(POV)**

What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?! My hair. When did it grow this long? I swear I shaved it after that event at the old school! It shouldn't be this long! Not for years! Years upon years!

**(End of POV)**

"Nxuk xulo 0ei tedo ke m0 xuah?!" **(1)**

"Yes, your hair is lovely but-" Tsulena clamped her hands to his mouth. She shook her head and closed her mouth. She wished for him to listen. Then she tapped her head. Crude sign language. The message was conveyed. "Okay. What am I thinking? Or what am I supposed to think?"

Tsulena stretched her hair, and shook her head. Sayid wasn't sure he understood. When Tsulena tugged at her hair again, she ran her fingers up to the roots and pretended to snap it. Then she swept her hands in a no. It took a moment but he got the gist.

"Your hair isn't supposed to be long?" Tsulena tapped his nose. Correct. She pointed to her eyes and pointed to her hair again. "It was short when you last saw it, right?" Tsulena bobbed her head. She ran a closed hand over the hair, making little buzzing noises. "It was shaven? You shaved it?" She tapped his nose repeatedly. He was on the ball. Now he just needed to put it into context of what she was conveying.

Doctor Jarrah took a step back. Her reactions are understandable. She suffered a trauma that could have potentially ended her life. But being startled by her hair. It didn't strike him as her being vain. According to her, Tsulena's hair was supposed to be short. Shaven. Hair grows half an inch per month. If Tsulena believes she is supposed to be shaved head, but her hair is to the shoulder - It was possibly a temporary lapse in memory. Many who suffer head trauma have them. Amnesia was also a possible diagnosis.

…

Nurse Hardwell's pictures were sorted by date, time, and categories she created. Unexplained, Other worldly, Peaceful, Inspirational, Tragic, Heartwarming. These labels applied to people, places, things, or simple humorous photos she wanted to keep close. Naturally she checked the Unexplained box. UFO sightings, the loch ness monster, cars supposedly becoming robots. Nothing of a purple haired, red eyed girl. Other Worldly - the seven wonders of the world, the meteor that flashed in the sky, stars too high and moving too fast to be space rocks. Nothing. Peaceful, Tragic, Heartwarming - nothing, nothing, and more nothing. She was beginning to get discouraged. Papers were scattered everywhere by the time two and a half boxes were rifled. That left the Inspirational box. Why the girl would be in that box is puzzling. With nothing left to lose she searched it. Snow circling a figure skater, synchronized swimmers beneath a pool made rainbow, and a man pulling three kids from a fire.

"Wait...Wait!" She shuffled ten pictures back. Purple hair. She ripped the picture out. Her eyes went wide. Her gaping jaw quivered. The paper crinkled as her hands shook. "This is it…this is her…" Nurse Hardwell found the girl. Her appearance is slightly different, but this was the girl lying in the hospital bed. A photo of her in the night by a lake, surrounded by sparkling, moon glistening water. Behind it was a government file label _**CONFIDENTIAL**_. She opened the file. Nurse Hardwell flipped open her personal cell phone. Not prohibited, but not advised. Work in Antarctica was as confidential as the papers in the file she read. She dialed a number on her speed dial. The ringing made her lose strength in her legs. She calmed her beating heart. The phone was shaking against her ear. "Pick up…pick up…please pick up."

"_Fowler here._"

"BILL! Bill, it's me!" She struggled to regulate her voice. "Allison."

"_Allie? Hey! How's life in the frozen tundra?_"

"Just became a lot colder." She analyzed the file, losing her nerve again. Blood covered photos and a rapsheet outlining her charges made her stomach curdle. Signed, handled, and forwarded by one Agent William Fowler. "You know that file you sent me of that girl with purple hair. As a heads up in case I saw something strange."

"_Yeah. Why?_" He asked cautiously.

"_Strange_ is being treated in our hospital wing."

…

Tsulena was sat back up, turned so her legs were hanging over the side. A quick tap to her knees made them kick slightly. He retired and put a light to light her eye. The pupil narrowed sharply. She gasped and twisted away. Her jumpy reaction was expected. Doctor Jarrah made another note. Doctor Jarrah tenderly pinched her chin, bringing her back to face him. He dimmed the light to a low setting. He slowly moved it in front of the eye. She responded better. He gradually increased the brightness. She shied on the third to highest brightness.

"Nacc 0ei jkef kxuk?!"**(2)**

Doctor Jarrah needn't understand her language to comprehend the meaning. "Forgive me. This is necessary for determining your state of health." Tsulena growled skeptically. Doctor Jarrah raised his hands, "Do not worry. I will no longer be poking or touching, or shining lights at you." Tsulena could not have been anymore relieved. "I am, however," He touched the bandages on her head, "Going to need to check your wounds." Tsulena nodded.

Doctor Jarrah carefully unraveled her head, hands. She was lied on her stomach and the bandages were removed from her waist. He compared the current state of the wounds to photographs taken several hours back. The wounds on her head, back, and hands were healing at an amazing rate. Doctor Jarrah hypothesized a week or two and the wounds would be healed entirely. Scarring may not be left behind. Her blood coagulated normally. More impressive is the damage was minor compared to what most would sustain.

…

In Jasper Nevada, Fowler practically split the sky in half roaring his fight jet to the Autobot base. To his eternal delight Miko, Rafael, and Jack were at school. It made things a little easier to explain to the Autobots.

"SELENA'S WHERE?" Arcee roared.

"At a government base located in Antarctica." Fowler unplugged his ears. Arcee really was loud. "Being _treated _for a concussion, frostbite, and whatever else she contracted out there."

"But why was she out there in the first place?" Bulkhead rumbled. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were equally shocked.

"Apparently dying." Fowler hissed sardonically. Optimus and Ratchet exchanged nervous glances. Bumblebee whirred depressed. Rafael came to him and told him of a nightmare he had of Selena dying. A coincidence maybe. Or Rafael retains a strong bond with Selena. "A friend of mine told me she was found half dead 20 miles out. Intense hypothermia and frostbite. It was touch and go, but she woke up three hours ago."

"Is that good news or bad news?" Ratchet inquired warily.

"The _good news _is the facility is in one piece. The _bad news_, I have no idea how long it's gonna stay that way."

"Seeing as you came to us, that means you want us to handle this." Arcee surmised, anxious to jump Selena while she was reported vulnerable.

"Selena's barely recovering from an icy death. Not to mention she has sustained severe injuries. You'd be crazy not to jump her." Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee exchanged agreeing nods. Selena's virtually defenseless. Any fight she could muster would likely extinguish after too much exertion. She'd be easy to take down. Especially with the Cons not backing her up. "I already have a unit en route to Antarctica as we speak. With your ground bridge we should catch them on arrival. It is working, right?"

"The Scraplet infestation left it slightly unreliable." Ratchet forewarned. He's been working on it. Unfortunately Earth's technology is drastically primitive. "With a little elbow grease and luck I should be able to bridge us in."

"While taking advantage of her weakened condition is a suitable strategy," Optimus grasped their attention with his disagreeing tone, "It is also unwise. And I will not condone it." Everyone except Ratchet gawked in shock. Optimus anticipated their reaction and continued to explain himself. "Selena is in a fragile state. However previous battles have proven she is volatile and dangerous when cornered."

"Meaning there could be mass casualties if we attack first." Ratchet concluded. "Selena not included." Arcee, Fowler, and the others lowered their heads shamefully. It's rare to have an advantage over Selena. For a moment success blinded them to the bigger picture. "Agent Fowler we cannot simply charge in and hope to capture her. Nor can we ask your men to risk their lives."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Fowler challenged irritably. "Go in and ask Selena nicely to surrender?"

"No! I'm saying we coax her to where we can safely subdue her." Ratchet snapped. He directed Fowler's attention to the monitor. A diagram of Selena and Antarctica were displayed. "Selena is young, powerful, and still a novice with her power. An attribute we can play to our advantage." The crude Selena cutout spread her arms. Little waves representing her powers rippled. "Severe weather conditions and quantity of metals in an area have an effect on her powers. If outside, the intense cold and lack of metal should leave her relatively vulnerable."

"Not counting the fact she is also sustaining injuries." Arcee quickly threw in.

That will not, however, prevent her from putting up a fight." Ratchet reminded them.

"We will need to time this right." Bulkhead forewarned. "If Selena catches wind of us its over."

"Then we'll synchronize our watches and tiptoe in." Fowler scoffed. "My team and I will approach first. You guys will stand by in case she's uncooperative." He put his hands to his hips, glaring the Autobots down. "Either way, we're taking Selena down and locking her in a plastic box so deep in the ocean sunlight won't reach her."

…

Tsulena was lying comfortably in her hospital bed. Doctor Jarrah was carefully wrapping medicinal bandages around her palms. "You have the most impressive and mind boggling healing process of anyone I've ever met. Reminds me of Wolverine." Doctor Jarrah marveled. Tsulena arched a brow. "Wolverine? Logan? From X-Men?" Tsulena shook her head. Doctor Jarrah let the conversation die. "Right…"

**(POV)**

This man is...strange. Very hospitable, charming, and nice. But strange. At least he's stopped touching me. On the other hand he has very gentle hands. And his voice is pleasing to the ear. Although his fascination with my expedient healing is rather irksome. Only confirming my suspicions that he is one of those humans I've heard of. Which can only mean I am on the planet called Earth.

The youngest planet in the universe, with the youngest species in existence. Young or old, Mr. Jarrah is very skilled in his field. I am in his debt. Now if only he would tell me how I came to be on this planet. My parents and Haku are probable-

I put my hand to my chest. Hmm…odd. My heart hurts. A tightness gripped it. My stomach was curdling like molten metal. I wanted to cry. Tears…tears are forming. Why? Why do I want to cry? My home. Thoughts of my home are making me cry. Warm salty tears are streaming down my cheek. Why am I crying? Why…why…

**(End of POV)**

"Ms. Tsulena? What is the matter?" Doctor Jarrah worried, hugging her shoulders. Her sniffling tore at his heart. She kept her head down, trying to hide her puffy eyes. Tears dripped on her lap. When Doctor Jarrah asked her, again, what troubled her, Tsulena smashed her palms to her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. "Please. You'll agitate your wound. Try to breathe and-" Doctor Jarrah flinched. Tsulena suddenly lunged forward, burying her face in his chest. She clawed his coat. He felt her tears soaking his coat. Her heavy sobs vibrated his chest. "Its okay…" Doctor Jarrah massaged her back, "There, there. It will be alright." To what he was referring he'd ascertain later. Her hair not the length she recalled, waking up in a place with people dressed in white, and wounds covering her body. The Hell Tsulena went through before coming to rest in this room was one he wouldn't dare contemplate even in his dreams. For now he allowed Tsulena to cry. He held her in his arms and would do so until she calmed herself.

"No...no it won't." She sobbed heavily.

"What do you mean?" He cooed softly. "Why won't it be okay?"

"I don't know..." She dug her fingers in her chest, desperately wanting rip out her heart and the pain ailing it. "I just..." Agonized wails overwhelmed her speech.

Doctor Jarrah felt tears gathering to his own eyes. Perhaps she did have amnesia. And if so, the memories of her heart were fully in tact. "Shh...there, there. I've got you."

Three raps on the door parted Tsulena and Doctor Jarrah. Tsulena cleared her throat and fixed herself, not wanting to accidentally start a misconstrued scandal. She dried her tears, collecting her composure. Thinking quickly she threw water on her face, rubbing it in her eyes. Doctor Jarrah gently lied her back, pulling the covers over her. Three more knocks prompted Doctor Jarrah to answer the door. Another Nurse, Anna-Maria, greeted Doctor Jarrah with folded clothing and shoes in hand. A beautiful hispanic woman with wavy-curly brown hair in a ponytail, and one green and one blue eye.

"Pardon the interruption, Sayid." She apologized with her thick accent.

"Not at all, Anna." He noticed she eyed the water stains on his jacket. "Oh my, how embarrassing." He slipped the coat off his long sleeve shirt, wrapping it around his hand. "I must have spilled water when Tsulena roused abruptly. Are those the spare clothes I asked for?"

"Extras I packed but aren't wearing." She walked in, setting the clothing on the stand at the foot of Tsulena's bed. A blue, long sleeve v-neck, a grey striped thin strap v-neck vest, a pair of black jeans, and brown wedge boots. Plus two other items hidden from Doctor Jarrah's view. She touched a hand pensively to her chin, studying what little of Tsulena's figure she could discern from beneath the blanket. "They don't fit me like they should. But you, mija, will look simply stunning." Tsulena gave her a thankful nod. She appreciated all they were doing for her. "Oh. And we kept this safe until you were well again." She showed Tsulena a peculiar looking choker with some sort of medallion on it. An odd eyed the choker perplexedly. Doctor Jarrah and Nurse Anna noted her confusion.

**(POV)**

When Nurse Anna handed me the rather stylish accessory, it was foreign to me. It wasn't familiar in the slightest. Yet they say they found it on me when they found me in the blizzard. Odd. How can I come to possess an item I've never seen? Perhaps the same way my hair grew a foot longer. There's a strong sense that I'm forgetting something important. In my memory there is this huge gape spanning a lengthy period.

Tenderly my fingers ran over the sigil hanging to the choker. Tiny tingles flowed through my fingers. Warmth fluttered my chest. A smile graced my cheeks. The longer I looked at it, the more it started to seem familiar. I touched my neck getting the sense something that's supposed to be there wasn't there. Similar to when you take off a hat and feel it there, but touch to find it gone. Now that I think about it, I wonder where my hat went? One thing at a time.

I unclasped the choker, put it around my neck. When it settled it was perfect. As if it belonged there. My hand wrapped to the pendant. It closed tightly. A flash of an image startled me. A...white...something or other with red eyes. Like mine. My heart quickened.

**(End of POV)**

"By the way, Sayid," Nurse Anna's whisper diverted his attention, "There's a man by the name of William Fowler here to see you." _Fowler. _Tsulena stretched an ear at the name. She recognized it from somewhere.

"Agent Fowler?" Doctor Jarrah's stomach twisted in knots. He glanced grimly to Tsulena, who was admiring the blouse, then back to Nurse Anna. "Why is he here?" He swallowed.

"I'm not sure. But he wants to speak with you." She stated urgently. "He's waiting in the lounge."

"Tell him I will be there presently."

Nurse Anna nodded and left for the lounge. Doctor Jarrah closed the door. He stood for a moment, losing himself in his thoughts, then turned to Tsulena. Agent Fowler is in charge of a particular division regarding other worldly events. Extraterrestrials finding their way to earth. Tsulena's blood, her rapid healing, her appearance - Doctor Jarrah and Nurse Hardwell had their suspicions. Those suspicions have now been confirmed. And since he and Nurse Hardwell are the only two who know Fowler's occupation, there's only one way Fowler knew to come to Antarctica. And Doctor Jarrah wasn't the one who called. _Allison I hope you know what you are doing? _

"Is…okay?" Tsulena tilted her head.

"Fine. Yes. Everything is fine." He croaked. Tsulena's knit brow said she didn't buy his story. He nervously staggered for the door, pulling at his collar. The white lies were making it hot. "Um...there is a matter I must attend to. You get changed and I'll come back to check on you."

Tsulena pushed up on her hands to protest. The door shut before she could utter a word. Tsulena growled in the back of her throat. Humans always seemed to be on the move, and lacked the capability of lying properly. "Ximudj uho ett roadwj…"**(3) **Tsulena huffed annoyed. She rolled out of bed. Her knees gave an inch when she stood. She unfolded the blouse and admired the fabric and coloring. Humans pitiful attempts to lie only belied their artistry in clothing.

…

Nurse Hardwell kept Fowler and an African American woman company in the lounge. The woman, too, was dressed in a business suit. Her braided hair tied to a bun. Nurse Hardwell poured them both cups of freshly brewed coffee, earning pleased moans as they took sips.

Doors parted as Doctor Jarrah entered, throwing on a clean lab coat. Fowler, Nurse Hardwell, and the woman stood to greet him. "Sayid. Good to see you." Fowler shook his hand. Sayid gave him a stunted nod. "This is Senior Agent Rochelle Brantley. Head of the Department." She and Sayid firmly and silently shook hands. "Wish I could say this was a social call, Sayid-"

"I knew from the second we drew that girl's blood we would be receiving a visit." He shot Nurse Hardwell a reprimanding glare. She shied behind the two agents. "I'm guessing her _natural_ hair and eye color raised a couple brows."

"Then you understand what she is." Agent Rochelle replied gruffly. Her baritone voice startled Doctor Jarrah.

"I understand she is injured and needs medical treatment." He retorted just as curtly, if not harsher. Her position and immaculate style of dress were not going to make him cow. "And I intend to do so until she is well enough to stand on her own."

"I appreciate, and fully respect and admire, your dedication, Doctor." Doctor Jarrah already heard the but in the conversation. "But we believe the girl in your possession-"

"CARE!" Doctor Jarrah snapped, offended Agent Rochelle referred to Tsulena as property. "She is in my care.

"My apologies. The girl in you _care_, we believe, is the extraterrestrial involved in attacks on army and government personnel." Doctor Jarrah's brow knit sharply. "She's killed hundreds if not thousands of people, and our department needs to contain her." Doctor Jarrah held doubt's Tsulena was as dangerous as they claimed. The girl resting in the hospital wing is as dangerous as a kitten.

"Listen Sayid," Fowler placed a hand to his shoulder, pleading for the man to listen, "The girl you have is literally a reincarnation if Magneto. If not more dangerous." And here Doctor Jarrah worried X-Men would no longer play a part in his day. "Corner her or turn your back on her, and she'll impale you with a butter knife. This girl has killed man, woman, and child alike. Well not kids. She draws the line at kids. But she's killed!"

"As have we all,William. Some of us more than others." He hinted, curling his hands and glaring at Fowlers.

Fowler self consciously hid his hands in his pockets. There is blood on his hands. He will never deny that. Selena's hands are stained scarlet. "Sayid, please. We have to take her in before she hurts someone

"Are you sure my patient is this Magneto girl?" Doctor Jarrah countered boldly. "Because, if what you've told me is accurate, a few aliens in the _freezer _are capable of morphing."

"Trust me, Sayid. The girl in this facility is the one we're looking for." Fowler took out his phone. Sifting through photos, he found one he took of Selena during their dog fights. Doctor Jarrah grasped the phone, studying the picture closely. His eyes went wide. "She calls herself Selena Smith. Her real name is-"

"Tsulena." Doctor Jarrah groaned dreadfully. Fowler and Agent Rochelle exchanged surprised glances. "Her name is Tsulena."

"How do you know that?" Fowler inquired forebodingly.

"She told me. She never mentioned the name Selena." The picture was overwhelming. There were three more after it, showing Selena/Tsulena in her most violent of fits. His eyes see it, but his mind refused to accept it. The timid, soft spoken girl in the hospital couldn't be the girl in these photos.

"All the more reason not to trust her." Agent Rochelle pressed on Selena/Tsulena's lack of innocence. She approached Doctor Jarrah with the softest expression, wishing to ease tension between her and the doctor. "We are only here for your safety and the safety of your staff, Doctor Jarrah. Please hand the girl over to us."

Doctor Jarrah shook his head. He gave Fowler back his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion. As a victim of unfair biased opinions Doctor Jarrah was convinced there was a method to her madness. A reason behind this act of violence. In her eyes he could see the pain. The same pain Tsulena/Selena soaked his lab coat in. In her present state, Doctor Jarrah, in all good conscience, cannot hand her over to them. But his rising question will never be answered if he doesn't.

"There is something you both need to know." He announced fretfully. "Actually, seeing it will probably quell any doubts you breed."

…

Optimus and his team setup command in a cave just half a mile from the Arctic Facility. Arcee studied maps of the area before the entire team bridged in. Lest there be a repeat of her's and Optimus's last visit. Optimus observed the facility closely. Main focus of attention were the surrounding tanks and ground units ready to charge. Hopefully the humans would exercise restraint and wait until danger is present. A tall order. Seeing as Optimus's own team wanted to charge headlong into battle.

The other Autobots were huddled around a portable transceiver Ratchet brought. Stealth and quick response as their priority, Ratchet knew they would need to be on the uptake of the situation 24/7. Selena could go from docile to homicidal in a split second. Through an earwig Agent Fowler wore, conversations with Doctor Jarrah came in clear as a whistle. Selena was still be treated, meaning she was in a state of vulnerability. Doctor Jarrah, as expected, is reluctant to allow Fowler of Agent Rochelle to see her. Then they heard something interesting. Optimus came in, wanting to ensure he was hearing the conversation correctly.

"_Her real name is-_"

"_Tsulena._"

"_How do you know that?_"

"_She told me. She never mentioned the name Selena._" Optimus hummed curiously.

"That's weird. Why would Selena give her birth name instead of the other one?" Bulkhead stated. Optimus wondered if Bulkhead heard his thoughts.

"She has no reason to lie about her name." Ratchet mumbled.

"^_Maybe it's a ploy._^" Bumblebee proposed. "^_Selena is a master at wearing faces._^"

"To what end?" Optimus quizzed him. It was a good lead, but the situation made very little sense. "This site holds no significance to the Decepticons. Selena is organic therefore would not survive long."

"Well she wound up here somehow." Arcee blurted, finding the going nowhere conversation tedious. "I doubt she walked here for her health."

"_There is something you should know. Actually, seeing it will quell any doubts you breed._"

"We are about to obtain that information right now." Optimus knelt to the radio. Icy blue optics bore into the transceiver, envisioning Selena on the other side.

**...**

**(POV)**

There was a full sized mirror in my hospital room. My lower back hurt when I slipped on the pants, but it was worth it when I saw how well they fit. Twisting, posing, flexing - I modeled the clothes Nurse Anna leant to me. She had good taste.

The sapphire blue blouse loosely hugged my figure. The low chest made me feel a little self-conscious. The gray thin strap vest accentuated it nicely. The two row buttons were my favorite. It covered my chest a few centimeters more than the blouse. The black pants and brown boots were nice too. Hmm...hmm...these are rather cute. Anna-Maria you are a saint. The choked certainly looked good. The bandages clashed horribly. My beret may look good with this. Where was that thing anyway?

Knocks on the door disrupted my search. It was probably Doctor Jarrah. I made swift fix adjustments and stood ready. The bandages were removed and tossed in the garbage. Maybe one more look in the mirror. Do I look fabulous or what? Ugh. I must sound vain.

**(End of POV)**

"Come in."

Doctor Jarrah entered the room first, greeted by a warm smile from Tsulena. Her smile faded when he stepped to the side, allowing Fowler and Agent Rochelle to enter her room. Fowler's sights locked dead on Tsulena, who he has confirmed to be Selena. Pure, terrifying rage contorted his aged face. Selena postured her arms protectively in front of her. She kept her distance by putting a chair in the path of the intimidating man. The woman wasn't anymore pleasing to the eye.

Tsulena timidly waved with a weak smile. Fowler and Agent Rochelle abstained from returning the gesture. Tsulena awkwardly folded her hands, shying her blushing cheeks toward the ground. "Agent Fowler?" Agent Rochelle uttered.

"That's her. No doubt about it." Fowler snarled. He pressed on the ball of his foot.

"Please wait." Doctor Jarrah implored. A hand to Fowler's shoulder kept him from charging. Selena darted frightened eyes between the trio, still confused as to what was happening. "She is barely out of a coma and easily agitated. Be gentle with her." Fowler scoffed venomously rolling his eyes. Selena knew nothing of gentle. She's the devil in human like skin to him. "Agent Fowler if you do know her, I need a second opinion on a baffling issue."

"What sort of issue?" Agent Rochelle questioned.

"She suffered a blow to the head. I need to ascertain the extent of the damage."

"Teskeh Jarrah... Nxe ...nxe uho kxojo foefco?"**(4) **Selena, frightened, motioned a hand to Fowler and Agent Rochelle. Fowler and Agent Rochelle raised perplexed brows. "Aj kxoho jemokxadw nhedw?"**(5) **She nervously tapped her fingers together.

"Stay calm, Tsulena. They are here to help." Doctor Jarrah reassured her. She swallowed a dry lump. She held doubts.

"What the Hell kind of language is that?" Agent Rochelle gasped.

"Wish I knew…" Fowler trailed off, stressing curiosity to Ratchet.

…

"She is speaking Magtohnese. The language spoken by her people, The Magneetians." Ratchet was briefly lost in nostalgia. A gaping expression trapped in the days he spent spent on Mgatora before its untimely and unfortunate demise. "Selena spoke it constantly on her home planet. Her time on earth drove her to convert to the modern tongue.

"^_She knows English! What sort of game is she playing at?_^" Bumblebee whirred angrily.

"I am not sure this is a game." Optimus doubted. "Vulgarities and insults are the only times Selena's spoken Magtohnese. English has been her language of choice."

"Then why only speak in her native tongue?" Bulkhead quizzed his leader. "Is she hiding something from the doctors?" Optimus hummed thoughtfully. He really didn't know. Perhaps it has something to do with the head wound Doctor Jarrah mentioned. Optimus only doubted the Doctor's theory simply based on Selena's been slammed into rocks and punched by robots. It is entirely possible she's playing a game.

…

"Tsulena…" Doctor Jarrah's tender tone only succeeded in diverting her attention. Fowler and Agent Rochelle's presence unnerved her horribly, "These are Agents Rochelle Brantley and William Fowler. Do you know them?" Tsulena…Selena looked Rochelle and Fowler over tentatively, studying every inch and aspect of their figures. She mentally muttered their names. She regretfully shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Jarrah asked her. He needed her to be sure. He'd be heartbroken if she dug herself deeper in trouble. "Agent Fowler is certain he knows you."

The lump on her head started to hurt. She massaged and soothed the pain. Fowler sounded familiar. Her head hurt too much to really think about it. "A'lo doloh mok kxom. Xedojk. Kxo0 ted'k ceeb vumacauh." **(6) **Her expression pleaded for them to see truth in her words. A feat manageable if she spoke English.

"Mind translating." Fowler whispered under his breath to Ratchet.

…

"My Magtohnese is rusty…" Ratchet touched two fingers to his processor, scouring his memory banks. 30 years isn't long enough to make him completely forget a language. The fact he hasn't had a need for it made words slip his mind. He mumbled incoherently reviewing lessons in the language he studied years ago. "Selena is swearing she's never met you. She doesn't recognize you."

"Optimus, something isn't right." Arcee worriedly glanced to the facility, imagining Fowler making a destructive mistake. "If this were an act, Selena would sooner drop the disguise than keep it up!"

"Agreed." Optimus rumbled disconcerted. Selena has never held any qualms with dropping her disguises when it suited her. Anyone in her way, she removed them without a moment's hesitation. He insistence to her current persona was drastically out of character. "There may be a part to this situation we are not aware of. Possibly, if we listen, we may be able to understand just what Selena is playing toward." If she is playing at all.

…

"Agent Fowler…" Doctor Jarrah's shaking tone signaled he was losing his patience with the two agents' insensitivity toward Tsulena, "Tsulena suffered a blow to the head. It is entirely possible she does not remember you."

"Oh she knows who I am! Don't you, SELENA!" Fowler boomed. Selena's eyes widened at the name. She faded into her own mental space.

**(POV)**

Selena…Selena…I know that name. How? It's not mine. It sounds similar. It is a pleasant roll off the tongue as I wordlessly mouth it. Selena…perhaps it would be best for me to utilize that name. By the way Mr. Fowler was talking I already have. How? When?

**(End of POV)**

"Well…" Fowler pressed irately. "Do you know me now or not?" Fowler remained unconvinced she conveniently forgot who he was. Selena shook her head again. Fowler smashed a palm to his forehead, running it fiercely through his hair. "Are...you...serious?!" Selena cringed, staggering to the wall.

"William, please! You're frightening her!" Doctor Jarrah scolded.

"Frightening her?!" Fowler jabbed a finger at the flinching Selena.

"Look at her!"

"I am! And I'm telling you it's an act!"

Selena pressed her back further into the wall, desperately wanting to fall through it. Selena clenched a hand to her quickening heart. Her knees quaked together. Fowler was scaring her. Tears glossed her eyes. "Ah...egh...hm." Selena's english was lax. She waved her hands, directed two fingers to her eyes and then two Fowler, concluding with raise of her right hand.

Fowler sighed resignedly. He was reluctant to accept it, but perhaps going along with Selena's scenario would prove far more beneficial. After All, he told Optimus he'd be careful on approach. Lest Selena be provoked into a fit. However, unfortunately, the rage he festered towards Selena - the lives she's claimed, the friends she's killed - boiled over, feeding the core of his hatred.

"What? You a mime now?" Fowler scoffed.

"No. It's a crude form of sign language." Doctor Jarrah explained curtly. He's mastered her signs in the last few hours. "She's conveying she's never seen you before. The raise of her right hand means she's swearing she's telling the truth." Selena bobbed her head exaggeratedly. Pain rupturing made her stop she tapped her nose instead.

"You honestly expect me to buy this crap, don't you Selena?" Rage filled sniggers wavered his voice. It was absolutely ridiculous. "She really doesn't know who I am?" He asked one final time heatedly. "She really...doesn't remember...that she killed my BEST FRIEND in cold blood?! Or that she's killed innocent people?! AND LAUGHED ABOUT IT!"

"What?" Selena gasped horrified. She shook her head in disbelief. "Not true! Not true! I...'ve not harmed...anyone!" Her english wrestled with her tongue.

"Don't give me that!" Fowler shot a hand forward, yanking inches off the ground by her collar. Selena pressed her hands to his chest. Daggers shot form his glare and shredded what little remained of her courage. "You've harmed more people than I care to count!" She constantly slipped into her own world. The name Selena strummed like a harp to her ear. She touched her lips. It was familiar. "You can pretend all you want! But I know the truth!" He threw her into the wall. Selena collapsed to the ground. Pain rippling across her head. "You're a monster! A stone cold, blood thirsty, MONSTER!" The word monster echoed in her mind.

**(POV)**

'_Dark malicious laughter…hands closing…blood spilling…glowing red eyes becoming white…an explosion…_' What are these?! These images?! Who is this man?! How does he know?! Does he know me? Do I know him? What's happening? GAH! MY HEAD!

**(End of POV)**

"Jkef ak! Jkef ak! M0 x out!" **(7)** Selena clamped hands to her throbbing her. She whimpered pitifully, clawing her head for the pain to stop.

…

"AGENT FOWLER, STAND DOWN!" Optimus roared. "Agent Fowler!" Fowler wasn't responding. "Agent Fowler do not provoke her! I repeat, do not provoke her!"

"I thought the plan was to expose her." Bulkhead interjected Optimus's orders. "Selena can't keep face if she's rattled."

"She is also incapable of self control, Bulkhead. Selena will likely harm anyone in range if pushed too far." Bulkhead took a step back, lowering his head in shame. Selena's lashed out at complete strangers before. He shouldn't be able to forget that.

Ratchet kept an audio receptor close to the radio. _M0 xout, M0 xout, _Selena moaned in agony.. "My head…my head…" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"What's that, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Selena's complaining about her head. It's causing her great pain."

"The reports did say she hit her head pretty hard." Arcee recollected Fowler's briefing. "Think that's what's causing her to act this way?"

"It could be…" The mysterious circumstances in which she arrived in the Arctic raised enough questions. Speaking in her native tongue isn't like Selena at all. She has no reason to. Not that anyone would be able to understand her if she had one. Her behavior is entirely uncharacteristic. "Optimus we need to get in there and inspect Selena ourselves."

"What are you thinking, Ratchet?" Optimus needed to know before blindly charging in. "Should we expose ourselves too soon-"

"It may not even matter." Ratchet interrupted the grim dissertation. "I sincerely doubt Selena will know who we are."

…

"Agent Rochelle I don't care if this girl is speaking wookie!" Fowler was frothing at the mouth. "This whole alien speaking, frail girl scene is nothing but an act!" Fowler drew a gun, lciking the hammer back and aiming. "And I'll be damned if she escapes again!" Selena yelped. She cowered in a ball, holding her head and blocking her ears with her arms.

"ENOUGH!" Doctor Jarrah stopped him from attacking her further. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! You both will leave immediately!"

"Not without her, we won't!" Rochelle protested.

"If you keep interrogating her this way you'll only worsen her condition!"

"And she'll do a lot worse to your staff and you if we leave her here!"

"M0 xout! M0 xout!" She thrashed wildly. Her body was shivering. The pain was unbearable. "M0 xout!" The soreness in her head snaked to her neck, her shoulders. "STOP SPEAKING ALIEN AND SPEAK ENGLISH!" Fowler swatted the jug of water, spilling the content all over the floor. Rochelle and Doctor Jarrah jumped.

Selena froze, gawking at him in pure fear. She screeched ear piercingly loud in pain, ripping at her hair. White hot pain split her head wide open, splintering to her back. Her shoulders to the crown of her head were on fire. "Mubo kxo fuad jkef! Mubo kxo fuad jkef! Mubo kxo fuad jkef!"**(8) **She smashed herself against the wall. Her body tightened itself in a fetal ball. It was too much. She couldn't take it. "MAKE…THE…PAIN…STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

…

"WE MUST MOVE NOW!" Ratchet begged.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" Optimus commanded.

…

"No more!" Fowler stormed for her.

Selena went into a frenzied panic. Her feet shuffled wildly trying to get away. The wall wouldn't budge. "Wok rusb!" Fowler's shadow loomed like a bad omen. "Wok unu0 vhem mo…"**(9)**

"I'm ending this. I don't care what state you're in." Fowler redrew his gun. He checked the cartridges. In case he missed the first time, he had five more shots. "You're done!"

"William! Stop!" Doctor Jarrah's arm was twisted behind his back. Rochelle grabbed a fistful of his hair and pinned him to the wall. " She does not know who you are! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER!" Rochelle knit her brow pensively. _Doesn't remember?_

"THEN I'LL FORCE HER TO REMEMBER!" Fowler towered over her. A dark hue outlining his glare released tears down Selena's cheek. "Even if she doesn't," He pulled the hammer back. The barrel pressed to her forehead, "She can rot in Hell all the same!" His finger squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

**I promise, I promise, I promise to make the next chapter better. I went completely brain dead somewhere. Not to worry. I know how to recover. Later.**

**1) What have you done to my hair?**

**2) Will you stop that?**

**3) Humans are odd beings**

**4) Doctor Jarrah... Who ...who are these people?**

**5) Is there something wrong?**

**6) I've never met them. Honest. They don't look familiar.**

**7) Stop it! Stop it! My head!**

**8) Make the pain stop!**

**9) Get back. Get away from me...**


	33. Tsulena, Not Selena

**Tsulena, Not Selena**

**Alright peeps. Let's get a move on.**

**(POV)**

Grr. Hrm. Can't see straight. My head…fire is searing my skull, cooking my brain to the core. Selena, Fowler. Fowler, Selena. The choker. The pendant. A white figure with crimson eyes. Familiar...so familiar...can't remember...Hurts too much. GAAH! MAKE THE PAIN STOP! 'Stop! Please! It hurts!' Voices? 'Malicious cackling.' The cackling! What is this cackling? Is it mine? Why am I cackling? 'Blood dripping from her palms.' All this blood. Its on my hands! 'Blood staining her cheeks and whole body.' Get off! Get off! Whose blood is this? Whose hurt?! GYYAAH! THE PAIN! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

My neck. My shoulders. My back. This prickling, white hot, burning agony. Someone make it stop! It hurts! Fowler! He did this? My head is hurting because of him! But why?

Stop saying you know me! I don't know you! I've never met you! Go away! Wait? Why are you coming closer? Get back...get back? DOCTOR JARRAH! Agent Rochelle? How come she's attacking him? Please! Believe me! I'm not a monster! I'm not a killer! Don't hurt him! 'CLICK.' This object to my head...a gun? A GUN! Agent Fowler...? He's going to shoot me. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! Someone, anyone, help me! I don't want to hurt him! PLEASE!

He's squeezing the trigger. Tighter...tighter… "NO!"

**(End of POV)**

…

"OPTIMUS! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Ratchet begged. He charged past Optimus, diving into vehicle mode. Snowy powder gusted as he sped for the facility.

"AUTOBOTS..." Optimus roared charging for Ratchet, his team right on his heels, "ROLL OUT!"

They dove into vehicle mode. Mettle to the pedal screeched their tires. Optimus roared for Agent Fowler to stand down, for him to remember the mission. Fowler was not listening. Mental curses struck Optimus's naïve faith in a humans emotional control. Fowler's rage and hatred for Selena rivaled his loyalty to his country.

"Autobots! Maximum overdrive!" Optimus barked. "We must-" 'BANG!' The horrifying sound echoed in their comlinks, sliding the Autobots to a dead halt. In the snow they sat in their vehicle forms. The wind howled with the gunfire pop. Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee - in their robotic forms they stared. Processors screaming in denial, 'That wasn't what I thought I was. Was it?' Perhaps they heard wrong. No such luck.

"He didn't..." Bulkhead grumbled.

"He did." Arcee sank somberly. She kicked up snow. Failure loomed in the air, hanging over their heads darker than the clouds blanketing the sky. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee sat in silence. Bumblebee was concerned how he'd break the news to Rafael. Ratchet especially kept himself silent. She was evil. No. Not evil. Driven by grief. Twisted by rage. She never deserved this.

Just as Optimus was about to give the order to return to base, "_SON OF A BITCH!_" Fowler screamed in bone chilling pain. Light returned to the Autobots eyes. They touched fingers to their comlinks, listening as close as they could beyond Fowler's screaming.

...

Where the gun's hammer used to be smoke wafted from the jaggedly burst open hole. Blood pooled, dripping from the hilt. Fowler fell on his back wailing, clamping hard on the bleeding bullet wound. Selena kept the wall to her back. Blood trickling down her cheek constricted her her veins in ice what she had done. The bullet in question was imbedded in the wall a foot beside Doctor Jarrah. The entrance wound traveled up and into Fowler's forearm, exiting out near the elbow. Pieces of the gun were stuck in his arm. The missing hammer stuck like a stake.

Shock gripped Rochelle so vehemently she gradually released Jarrah, staggering to rest her light, weightless body against the wall. "What on earth happened?" Rochelle quaked.

Jarrah watched with wide eyes, keeping a hand placed to the wall so he didn't fall over. Tsulena, identified as Selena, Fowler, a gun, and bullet that fired from the wrong end of the barrel. The only one wounded is the unintended and owner of that very gun. "It's as if the bullet turned and fired in the wrong direction…" Doctor Jarrah was amazed and scared at the same time. A sign to run? Or does he defend the frightened Magneto Child?

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" Fowler roared within agonized grunts. Blood pooled at his elbow, soaking the arm of his suit to the stitchings. Enraged daggers cut deeper in her shaking skin. "SHE REVERSED THE BULLET! SHE TURNED THE GUN AGAINST ME!" Selena stretched a leg to the side, slinking for the door conjoining her room to the one next door. Jarrah reached a hand for her to wait. "ROCHELLE!" Selena scrambled to her feet. Rochelle drew her gun, aiming for the path to the door. To everyone's shock Selena rocketed clean through the ceiling. Rumbling pops echoed as she broke past the vents and several other floors.

"That just happened." Rochelle dumbly gaped, keeping the gun aimed at the door.

"Yep." Jarrah popped.

Rochelle rubbernecked to the hole. Lights and hued figures shown until complete distant darkness. "That _really _just happened."

"She opened the ceiling like weight tissue paper." Jarrah said what Rochelle was nervous to admit.

Fowler ripped the walkie from his jacket. He twisted the dial, connecting to the waiting forces outside. "THIS IS WILLIAM FOWLER! MAGNETO IS MOVING! I REPEAT! MAGENTO IS MOVING AND SHE'S HEADING FOR THE ROOF!"

"_COPY THAT!_" Rochelle put on her game face and rushed for the facility entrance.

Fowler rolled on his stomach, pushing up on his good arm. The elbow was splintering in sharp pain. Jarrah helped Fowler onto the bed. Reacting on instinct he inspected Fowler's wound. Cosmetic analysis and lack of blood stipulate arteries were missed. Luck for him. Unlucky is his arm will be in a sling for the next two weeks or so.

Jarrah opened his phone, dialing Nurse Hardwell, and connected Anna-Maria in a three way calling. "I need you three in Tsulena's room immediately! Gun shot wound through the arm, bleeding minimal, possible broken bones! Bring gurney!" He roared urgently, wrapping a towel to Fowler's arm.

"_Yes Doctor!_" Hardwell answered.

"_Right away!_" Anna replied.

Jarrah applied pressure, stunting the arm from bleeding any further. He winced feeling Fowler's pain. "Be glad she was in a panic. This could have been much worse. I shudder to think what her aim is like when her mind is clear."

"Ready to believe me now?" Fowler rasped. Sweat beaded down his brow. His whole arm was numb. "She's dangerous."

"All trapped animals are dangerous." Jarrah sardonically tilted his head. "Especially when a gun barrel is put to their head."

"She's worse than an animal." Fowler growled. He glared at his wounded arm. "She's a glutton for blood. Soon to be a dead glutton for punishment."

…

"_All units be advised! Suspect is heading for roof!_"'

"_Copy that ground control. We are standing by._" Mild winds and minimal ice in the air allowed three circling military grade choppers hover with search lights flashed on the roof of the main building.

Optimus and Bulkhead silently positioned themselves behind the frontal defense of the facility. Armed units sensed the air shifting and glanced back. Their presence took them by surprise, then they looked forward. "Autobots, be on your guard." Optimus warned ominously. Bumblebee was on the west side. His blasters were drawn and he waited for the go ahead. Arcee on the east ready to spring. Ratchet safe guarded the south end, keeping a pacified stance. "Selena is in an aggravated state. Our mission is to pacify and subdue her with minimal casualties." As if he had to warn them. The humans' safety will be their main concern. Selena…she'd be a little difficult.

"_Be advised. Radio's picking up movement!_" Chopper one reported.

Frequencies tuned solely to the electronics within the facility literally acted as ears. Bangs and heavy breathing came in clear as a bell. It'd be a lot easier to monitor Selena's movements if they had eyes on the inside. The cameras covered every inch except the vents. Which is what Selena had to be using to escape. Aside for rips in the ground from where she emerged, no sign of Selena was seen.

"_This is Chopper two! I see movement on the southwest side!_"

Ratchet and Bumblebee had eyes on one another and nodded. Ladders on their sides led straight to the roof. Ratchet and Bumblebee began their ascent. Bumblebee kept his ears on radio chatter in case Selena pulled any surprises. Ratchet monitored Selena's movements on his PDA, following her high density of expelling magnetic waves.

"_THERE! THE ROOF IS MOVING!_" Bumblebee and Ratchet peered partially to the roof. There was a small, protrusion disturbing the smooth metal. Two, loud bangs arched the protrusion to a mound. The pounding became relentless. Random places bulged and conjoined. Selena was punching the metal fiercely, stretching and thinning it until it wound break.

"_Take your lights off! Once she emerges keep her in your sights!_" The lights were flicked off. The area went dark.

Ratchet and Bumblebee took up position on the roof, hiding behind shacks housing stairs cases. The blustery wind masked the beating chopper blades. Sounds similar to thunder. Selena, in all 50-50 probability, won't hear them. Arcee and Bulkhead were skulking to the exposed areas, keeping their sights glued. Optimus remained with the front line.

A hand broke through the metal. Another slithered through and both split the plating apart. Selena climbed out, rolling onto her stomach. Ratchet and Bumblebee eased further out. Ratchet felt his spark ache. Selena was startled by the sudden pick up in the wind. Narrowing his optics, Ratchet studied Selena razzed behavior, noting the fear in her eyes. She twisted and turned, staring at the blinding snow. She was screaming something he couldn't make out. By her expression she was likely wondering where she was. She was like a child searching for her parents.

"Optimus. Selena's in a fragile, panicked state." Ratchet warned, urging Optimus to intervene with the awaiting humans. "If the humans press her further-" The lights flashed back on before Ratchet could finish his warning. Selena flinched, throwing her arms up. "NO!" Three sun bright lights locked on her. Optimus and the Autobots gasped. The situation was growing worse by the second.

Selena faced a palm to the light, wanting to get a view of who was surrounding her. The bright lights blinded her, making the wound on her head throb. She hid behind her arms, bearing her teeth.

**(POV)**

DAMN THESE HUMANS! FIRST ONE TRIES TO SHOOT ME, NOW THEY FLASH HORRIBLE LIGHTS IN MY FACE! What did I ever do to them? Are the rumors true that humans are nothing but ignorant, arrogant wastes of oxygen? UGH! MY HEAD! THIS PAIN!

_You're a monster! _Agent Fowler's voice echoed in my mind. He dares call me a monster. I was shot without provocation! Now I'm being burned by sunlamps! No doubt Fowler is spouting lies of the wound in his arm. It was self defense! Do humans not accept that as a means for saving your life! I'm not a monster!

'_One of her chakrams…the spike drawing across sheer metal…screams pleading for mercy._' THESE IMAGES! What are they? '_Three girls choked by wire…a woman strangled by chains…tires slashed…_' No! That's not me! I'm not like that! I would never-GYYAAAHHHH! MY HEAD!

**(End of POV)**

"M0 XOUT!" Selena screamed as she clawed her head, dropping to her knees. "M0 XOUT! COULO MO UCEDO!" **(1)**

"Optimus, she's complaining of her head again!" Ratchet motioned to Bumblebee for him to get close. Bumblebee nodded and moved in close for Selena. "I am convinced her behavior is related to the wound. I must get closer!"

**...**

"Ratchet, this is ill advised!" Optimus protested. The humans were mobilizing, shuffling for the ladders accessing to the roff. "She is in too great of hysteria! Any further presence-"

"_Optimus, I must! She will kill these humans if they do not back off!_"

**...**

Ratchet watched helplessly as Selena struggled between monitoring the approaching officers, and assuaging her head wound. "_THIS IS THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT!_" Ratchet mentally cursed human impatience. "_SELENA SMITH! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!_" Selena stiffened. There was that name again. "_GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!_" The distinctive sounds of guns arming themselves went unnoticed by Selena. _Selena Smith..._

**(POV)**

Selena Smith. Where do these humans get their names from? It does have a nice ring, I will give them that. But-it's-not-my-NAME!

**(End of POV)**

"TSULENA!" Selena roared. "M0 DUMO AJ TSULENA!"**(2)** Bumblebee and Ratchet rooted to their places. Ratchet's eyes widened. He studied her closely. She wasn't taking any sort of defensive posture, playing smug and bringing the choppers down. She never so much as made her eyes glow. She just kept screaming her name. For now.

Ropes descended to the roof, rode by three swat members. Selena stumbled searching for a route to escape. Nine heavily armed swat members surrounded her, locking their rifle cross hairs on her chest, head, and stomach. Selena had tears streaming from her wide eyes. All these guns locked on her. Scary men shouting combinations of orders. _GET DOWN! HANDS UP! DONT MOVE! ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! _

"M0 XOUT! M0 XOUT!" Selena slapped hands on her ears, shaking her head viciously. The shouting, the choppers, the lights, "FCOUJO! COULO MO UCEDO! Nx0 uho 0ei ukkusbadw mo?" **(3)**

_Right there! _Ratchet's brow knit. Any doubt's he held evaporated on the spot. "Optimus, I'm going in!"

"_Ratchet, I must advise-_"

"Optimus, I assure you, Selena will have no recollection of who I am!" Ratchet stopped Bumblebee with a raised palm. Bumblebee shared Optimus's apprehension. Selena is too dangerous to approach. Nevertheless he trusted Ratchet's judgment and kept his distance. Rarely did the medic press an issue. It must be vital.

"Alright, move in!" The captain ordered. The circle grew uncomfortably smaller. Selena tensed and staggered in the center. Gloved hands reached to grab her.

"Wok unu0! Wok unu0!" She hugged herself, squeezing her eyes closed. She wanted them to go away. They kept getting closer. Closer. Fingers brushed her arms. Her eyes flared open bright white. "WOK UNU0!" A pulse sent the swat team flying. Ratchet dug in his feet, sliding back an inch. He saved one swat member. The others fell unconscious against the small ledge walls. The choppers opened fire.

"STOP!" Ratchet cried.

One bullet was stopped a centimeter. Selena kept completely still. An entire barrage of bullets were stopped dead in their cross hairs. A half dome of spent bullets frozen inches from landing in Selena. The magazines ran until empty. Selena hidden behind a mass of bullets. She twisted to the choppers and threw her hands up. The bullets fired in reverse, piercing the choppers armor. Ratchet and Bumblebee protected the swat team.

…

Down below Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus watched the choppers spin out of control. Fluid leaked from their tanks. The bullets ripped the armor clean. Blades of the propellers turned to swiss cheese. The choppers jerked in the air and in three different directions went down in a blaze. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead threw themselves in the line of the flying shrapnel.

"AUTOBOTS! Contain the blaze!" Optimus howled over the com link. Bulkhead and Arcee ran for the fires. Bumblebee left Selena to Ratchet and went for the thrid fire. "Commander! Tell your men to fall back!" Optimus implored the still approaching team. "The girl is in a frightened state! Attacking for defensive purposes! Unless she calms down, you and your men will undoubtedly perish!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" The commander challenged the Autobot. "Stay down here? Politely ask her to stop?"

"My medic is equipped to handle her. I am confident he can calm her down."

"You medic is walking, talking metal! What chance does he stand?"

"A better one than attacking with firearms that can be redirected back at you." The commander debated heeding the word of another alien. Hlaf his team awaited new - inevitable - orders, while the other half reached the ladders. "Commander. If your men reach the roof, and Selena is not calm, I will not hold myself or my team responsible for what happens."

With that guilt hanging over his head, the commander hissed defeatedly. He yanked the walkie from his belt. "Attention all units! Stand down! I repeat! Stand down!" Units on the ladders stopped halfway. They saw their commander wave his hands back to his position. They reluctantly left the ladder, walking backwards with their guns aimed in case Selena attacked.

"Thank you. Ratchet, what is the situation?"

…

Ratchet monitored said situation from a considerably safe distance. Little light was present so the shadows provided him with sufficient cover. "The situation is calm at the moment." Selena had collapsed to her knees, panting out of breath. She had her hands planted so she wouldn't fall over. She wasn't exhausted recoiling the bullets. The adrenaline that fueled the recoil wearing off left her tired. Her whole body was numb. Her muscles felt like limp noodles. "Have the humans stood down?"

"_Yes, but for how long is anyone's guess._" Meaning Ratchet needed to act fast. "_Old friend I have faith in you. However I implore you to keep your communications open._"

"Understood, Optimus." Ratchet adjusted the comlink, allowing his team and the swat team to listen in on their radios. Selena rubbed her frozen hands on her arms. With the adrenaline wearing off she was starting to get cold. Ratchet took a deep breath, mustered his courage, and went in. The heavy trudge of his foot steps rumbled the roof.

Selena languidly followed the sounds. When he emerged from the shadows, Selena flew into a frenzy and scrambled to get away. "Wok unu0! Wok unu0!" She flailed her hand wildly, kinetic pulses escaping. Sharp force popped near Ratchet's feet. He pretended to ignore them.

…

Rochelle eventually found her way outside. Optimus and his team startled her briefly, then she was stunned by the crashed choppers. Naturally she thought to ask what happened. Her words hitched on her breath when she recalled Selena was on the run. On the roof. Fowler and Jarrah arrived two minutes later. A half assed sling and bandage job patched up Fowler's arm. Per his choice. At least no blood was leaking. For now.

"What's the situation now?" Rochelle asked anyone.

"Ratchet is attempting to calm her down." Optimus answered. Fowler's flaring eyes conveyed how foolish that move is. "Agent Fowler, as of now, your methods have proven unsuccessful. Ratchet has yet to be attacked and is confident he won't be."

"Is that so?" Fowler snarled snidely. "And what makes him so _confident _about that?"

"He thinks Selena won't know him." Arcee retorted skeptically.

"And he will be correct." Jarrah intervened. He stood in the center of the crowd, keeping everyone's attention glued on him. He is sick and tired of all the hotheads hindering Selena's recuperation. "Optimus Prime, correct? Doctor Sayid Jarrah." He bowed. Optimus returned the bow. "Optimus Prime, after studying her closely, I am absolutely certain that Ms. Selena is suffering from a form of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Optimus gasped.

…

**(POV)**

WHAT MANNER OF CREATURE HAVE THE HUMANS UNLEASHED? He is taller than the monolith dedicating the first Magneetians! No! Why are they trying to kill me? Please! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!

**(End of POV)**

Ratchet tilted his head curiously, absorbing Selena's clearly injured figure. He was able to see burns beneath the bandages on her hands. The shirt exposed the scar across her lower back. And, it was faint, but there was a thin trail of blood in her hair. Her copper colored blood. "Ted'k xihk mo! Fcoujo!"**(5) **Ratchet was broken from his recon. Dread filled Selena when she felt a firm surface stop her retreat. "Fcoujo…Ted'k xihk mo."

Ratchet spread his hands, approaching her slowly and calmly. "It's alright, Tsulena. I'm not here to hurt you."

Selena's brow shot up confusedly. First a human knows her - or claims to, - now a five story robot. "Nxe uho 0ei? Xen te 0ei bden m0 dumo?"**(6)** She rolled her terrified gaze over his towering form. He was both impressive and intimidating. "Nxuk uho 0ei?"**(7)**

"Tsulena, my name is Ratchet. I'm a life form from a distant planet just like you." He spoke softly, being kind to her sore wounds. He knelt with his hands still spread, giving her a smile. "Now, Tsulena - may I call you Tsulena?" She wordlessly bobbed her head. "Okay. Tsulena, do you recognize me?" Ratchet regretted asking. Her face contorted with rage. Only this time her eyes were glowing red instead of white.

"Kxuk giojkaed aj rosemadw kotaeij! A ted'k bden 0ei!"**(8)** She barked angrily. Listeners on the other end flinched. That had to be the loudest no they've heard so far. "Udt A ted'k bden kxuk hito mud nxe nuj moud ke Teskeh Jarrah!"**(9)**

"The, uh, rude man to whom you refer is Agent Fowler. And he was only concerned for the safety of the people inside."

"I…WOULDN'T…HURT…THEM!" Selena huffed. English wrestled adamantly with her tongue. "Not a monster! I'm not!"

"I know you aren't! Agent Fowler was in the wrong!" Ratchet motioned his hands for her to relax. He calmed himself down while he was at it. "Tsulena, listen to me, you aren't a monster."

"Then why...did...he call me a monster?"

"Unfortunately Agent Fowler knows you…" Ratchet breathed out resignedly. Reminding Selena will bear horrendous consequences on his part. Lying could potentially be worse. _Two truths and a lie._ "Fowler knows you because you and he have gotten into altercations. There are things you've done. That's how myself and others know you." Selena gawked at Ratchet, begging him to explain. None of it made sense. "That's how we know you as Selena."

…

"Is he really going to help her remember?!" Bulkhead cried. "Has he lost his mind?"

"Would you rather she remembers on her own and goes on a rampage?" Arcee snapped.

"No! I'd rather she doesn't remember at all!" Bulkhead knew he must have sounded callous. But Selena's given them grief ever since day one. Having you miss a memory or two wouldn't kill anyone. Least of all them. "Why would he help her remember anyway?"

"Because Ratchet feels he has caused her enough pain." Optimus elucidated. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead granted him their undivided attention. "In Ratchet's eyes it is his fault Selena has become what she is. This will be his way of earning redemption."

"But Ratchet wasn't directly responsible." Bulkhead stressed. "He couldn't have known her planet would blow up." Jarrah's heart sank. He flashed a grim stare to Fowler who avoided making eye contact. Jarrah's doubts in Selena's person faded. "He doesn't owe her anything."

"I am afraid, my friend, that is the curse of being a doctor." Jarrah placed his input with his own guilt. "As Doctors it is our duty to save and preserve lives. When lives are lost, we feel we failed in our responsibility. Regardless if another pulled the trigger."

…

"I know you don't remember, and I know you're confused." Ratchet leaned in close, bringing himself as close to her level so to ease her apprehension. "However, you need to know, whatever you've done you did out of grief."

**(POV)**

Grief? But I'm not…wait…that explosion. '_An explosion…screams…_' I despise that explosion. It sickens me. An overwhelming sensation of loneliness fills me. Those screams. Those screams have tormented me before. Are they…the screams of my people? They couldn't be. If that's the case, then the explosion...no. My heart is pounding. Blood boiling. Anger is fueling a fire I never knew I had. I want to scream and rip the world in half. Or I would - BRR - if it wasn't so chilly at here.

**(End of POV)**

Selena curled inward, shivering under the picking up wind. Ice pasted to parts of her body. Her whole right side was being covered. "It's...colder...than I remember." Ratchet snuck over and shielded her from the howling winds. She snuggled in the surprisingly warm metal. She felt safe. "T-thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Optimus," Ratchet forwarded to his awaiting team, "Perhaps it is time we all go inside. It's a little chilly out here."

…

Military grade Cybertronian engines sputtered for a few seconds. The engines whirred gathering energy. Power slipped at its zenith and died down. Then almost instantly it would pick up only to die down. Lights beamed at their brightest and would dim to their lowest. Suddenly purrs of earth bound kittens reverberated the enitre Nemesis ship. Cheers from the crew could be heard from opposite ends of the ship. Damage done by the Scraplets was all but repaired. A few scrapes here and there needed tending to. With the ship finally ascending into the sky no one really complained.

The ship rising was a hollow victory. What did it matter really? Were it not for Selena, whom none of them have been able to find, the ship would be beyond repair. Breakdown, Knockout, Soundwave, Laserbeak - the troops scoured the frozen wasteland for hours at a time. No sign of Selena was detected. With the heavy snowfall, it is doubtful they'd ever find her. And even if they did, and she's buried beneath pounds of snow, her spark would return to its creator.

Starscream paced from one end of the bridge to the other. He muttered in despair under his breath. Knockout sawed clenched fingertips across his gritted teeth. Breakdown and Soundwave reviewed sectors of the arctic, deducing whether or not it was possible for Selena to brave the cold. Where they've searched, where they haven't searched, and areas they weren't able to search. Selena had to be somewhere. Not even she could vanish into thin air. It's entirely possible Selena was on the move trying to find them and they were missing each other. There's the other possibility she's taken up refuge in the caves known to hug to peaks.

Starscream plastered a hand over his angered and grieving eyes. He wanted to scream unitl the heavens split in half. Shout Selena's name in a futile attempt to bring her back to him. This agony he was feeling. All of this rage, pain, and sadness. It was unbecoming for a Decepticon. One of his stature should be dignified, collected, and settign an example for the troops. Instead he is allowing himself to fall apart over the disappearance of one fleshling. She wasn't just any fleshling though. She was his fleshling. His right hand. A right hand he urged to keep her distance so to maintain the illusion of a professional relationship.

_There is nothing professional about this. _Starscream scolded himself. The plating on his chest was almost peeled off by his clawing talons. _These emotions plaguing my spark. Fear…sadness…anger…rage. _Circuits in his processor were prepared to burst. _Selena…where have you gone? _He clenched her hat in his hands. _Please, someone, give me a sign._

"LORD STARSCREAM!" A vehicon charged. Heads with beaming eyes shot up at the saluting vehicon. "Lord Starscream! There is a human facility 100 miles south of us."

"What possible significance does that hold to me?" Starscream frothed venomously.

"I spotted the Autobots surrounding the building. But that is not all." Silence enveloped the room. Nervous anticipation rife. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown were on the edge of their seats. "From the peaks in the distance, I witnessed three human choppers open fire, then have their fire repelled right back at them. All 3,000 rounds." Elation widened somber eyes. Metal bullets firing at an incalculable speed per second sent right back. There's only one way that were possible. "Sir, I am confident Commander Selena is at that facility."

"SOUNDWAVE! KNOCKOUT! BREAKDOWN!" Starscream roared their names. The trio filed in a row, standing at attention. "Assemble a team! We are bringing Selena home!"

"YES SIR!"

…

"ACHOO!" The aviation hangar reverberated. Optimus steadied a swaying counterweight. Selena's cup of veggie soup leaked on her hand. Her hands were so numb she barely noticed.

"Bless you." Jarrah chuckled, placing a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

The arctic air hangar hasn't been used for storing aircrafts since Dwight D. Eisenhower was in office. Over the course of the decades, winds and weather in Antarctica became treacherous, unrelenting, and unsafe to traverse by air. The need for aircrafts was halted for government fund reasons. It was virtually an open parking space for extra ATV's or any other vehicle that happened to be left behind. The Autobots found it rather spacious to meander. Per request of Fowler and Rochelle for them to be on standby, it suited their means perfectly.

"By the way, Anna-Maria cleaned this up for you." He handed her a purple cell phone. She ogled it oddly. When it rested in her palm, it was a similar reaction like the choker. It belonged with her. "Do you know it?"

"No. But…" She bounced the hand, "Hmm. A cell phone."

"You know what a cell phone is?" Fowler questioned.

"We had similar devices on Magtora." She flipped it open and turned it on. Thankfully the battery was full. "Only they are border encased glass with 3D holographic images and buttons. Much like the touch devices developed on this planet."

"For someone who doesn't recall being on this planet," Fowler's gruff skepticism drew her attention, "You seem to know an awful lot about our technology."

"My people aren't as recluse as humans. We take pride in learning about our neighbors." She batted her eyes sarcastically. Fowler rolled his eyes. "Besides there's all this...information swirling in my head. Sensations I'm not sure if I should have." It was pressing on her brain harshly. Sights, scenery, vehicles she didn't recognize but has seen. Tastes and smells not native to her planet. And cuisine similar to what he planet has but not quite it. "Right now I'm craving a _smoothie_. What's a smoothie?"

"A blended, creamy, fruity drink." Fowler answered swiftly.

"Sounds really good." She drooled. "Pomegranate."

Moans of the powerful blizzard winds howled within the hangar. Bumblebee watched the snow blow by the upper windows. It made him shiver. Bulkhead and Arcee were rested against a wall, taking advantage of the peace while it lasted. Optimus and Ratchet were huddled near Rochelle, Fowler, Selena and Jarrah. Selena took small sips of her soup. Her body felt like one giant ice block. The soup was burning her mouth she was so cold. She sneezed again.

"Ha-ha. I think you caught your death." Jarrah sniggered, pouring her more soup.

"Do aliens even catch colds?" Rochelle inquired. A hint of cynicism hummed.

Selena scrunched her nose. She put the soup aside. "Ucaod-" She cleared her throat. She flicked her tongue, erasing her native laguage and substituing for the common tongue she is convinced she knows very well. "Alien…" A sense of pride melted a portion of ice, "Is a derogatory word invented to describe those who have no place. What humans refer to as _aliens _are beings from other worlds who get sick, breathe, have families, and work just as you do." She narrowed her eyes, peeling Rochelle's stoic demeanor. "Does it not strike you that we might describe yourselves as alien life forms?"

Rochelle was taken aback by her curt response. She swallowed her own soup with a heaping helping of foolish ignorance. "Um, forgive me if I've offended you." She rasped shamefully.

"Humans are young and keep to themselves. Therefore your reactions and unfounded responses are expected." In short she held no grudge. Jarrah couldn't resist laughing. That mental yard stick swatted Rochelle's ego hard. Fowler and The Autobots were gaping in awe. Her vocabulary was rather extensive. They never would have guessed.

It was far easier to talk inside a safe, warm, aviation hangar. Especially now that Selena was given a chance to calm down. Though Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee adamantly disliked the idea of patching the holes in Selena's memories, Ratchet and Optimus were firm on the matter. Jarrah second their motions to aid in curing Selena's amnesia. Though cases are rare - non native patient have yet to be documented - allowing amnesia to progress may yield negative side effects. Brain damage, long or short term memory loss, mental disability. Selena already suffers migraines when memories try to push through all at once. Explaining to all bewildered of her fit earlier.

"The way you speak is as if you're older than us." Jarrah noticed Selena had a tendency to treat them as children. "May I ask how old you are?"

"That would depend."

"On?"

Selena stretched her lengthy locks. "On what era of time this is."

Jarrah and Ratchet's diagnosis was confirmed. Selena was afflicted by a type of regressed amnesia. In certain cases when a person suffering from a trauma is struck hard enough they will return to the earliest memories before the trauma. By Selena's own testimony, her earliest memory was of her awaking in the hospital room to Doctor Jarrah and Nurse Hardwell. They were both very pleasant. She enjoyed them. As she spoke with Jarrah, Selena gradually came to realize something wasn't right. The planet she was on wasn't her own, her hair wasn't shaven, and above all Magtora never had snow. And it wasn't this quiet. She had no recollection of arriving in Antarctica, or who she was with before hand. She admitted, before awakening, she believed herself back at home getting ready for an outing with a close friend of hers named Hakudo. By the expressions of those around her she was gravely mistaken.

"Does the name Starscream mean anything to you?" Optimus quizzed.

"Should it? I mean, that's a name, right? Sounds like a label on a new fighter ship." That proved beyond a shadow of a doubt. The girl before them was Tsulena, not Selena. "Speaking of names: Selena. Hmm. I like it! I think I'll keep it! Please call me that." She cheered. Well one thing hasn't changed. Unfortunately they would need to rob her of her smile for the moment. She would surely begin asking questions. It is evident to her that the people around her had them. Lying will only worsen the situation.

The soup warmed Selena's chilled bones. Her rational mind forged as she accepted the fact she wasn't on her home planet. It set in that there were six story high robots surrounding her, and outside were humans with a grudge against her. Fowler, who also held a grudge, sat across the table, refusing to take his eyes off her. Selena sank in her chair, hiding behind the cup. She'd yet to understand why they hated her, or what it is she had done to warrant their wrath. To ease her of Fowler's scathing glare, Optimus provided the narration. Selena's reactions to the tale were astonishing.

Selena disconcertedly churned her cup. Woeful guilt dampened her gleeful charm. Bits of vegetables and the broth stirred. She stared into her own somber reflection. "So my planet was destroyed 30 years ago and I've lived on this planet for 15 of them. Hmph. Would explain why that explosion bothers me."

"The one with the screams?" Bulkhead asked. Selena bobbed her head.

"While thinking of home I got this sense that I would wander to a vacant lot." She leaned back, sinking in her foolishness. Light dimmed in her eyes. She drown in her soup. "Can't get anymore vacant than space."

"You're taking this rather well." Rochelle stated suspiciously.

"Somehow a part of me knew if I went looking for home…it wouldn't be there." She placed a hand to her chest. Each beat of her heart radiated in sorrow, "." Ratchet hid his rising guilt behind Optimus. Selena's made it a priority to always remind Ratchet of what he has done. Listening to her tale in this new light wrenched at his core. "What I don't know is what caused it." She pleadingly looked to Optimus.

Fowler instinctively shot a nervous glance at the Autobots. Bumblebee twisted around Bulkhead, hiding behind his bulk. Arcee and Ratchet itched the back of their necks. Optimus choked on his words. Tell her the truth and risk Selena reverting? Lives be put in danger. Or lie, lose his honor, and make things worse when Selena's memory decides to recover. The lesser of two evils was which one? Hard to tell.

"One second thought I don't think I want to know." Their grave faces dissuaded her curiosity.

"Are you sure?" Jarrah filled Fowler third cup of soup. "That knowledge could open doors."

"By the looks on their faces, whatever I was previously was the monster Fowler despises." The more times she said monster Fowler felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't believe Jarrah at first. Selena is a completely different person. "If what Ratchet said is true, that I was driven mad by grief, I don't want to know what happened. I'd rather not return if you can prevent it."

"Only if you will allow us." Selena's warm smile thanked him. Optimus returned the smile. Selena swallowed more soup. The warm broth fluttered her soul. She was a completely different person. Calmer, kinder - pain toward her planet's destruction showed drastically less.

"Selena, would you excuse us for a moment?" Optimus politely requested. She only nodded. The soup was too good to stop slurping. Optimus motioned for his team to follow him. They adjourned to the opposite side of the hangar. Jarrah and Rochelle began quizzing Selena about her powers, planet, and any friends she used to have. Selena demonstrated her powers by shaping a metal block into monuments. "Opinions?"

"^_I hardly recognize her._^" Bumblebee was in awe. "^_This can't be the same Selena._^"

"It is her." Ratchet mumbled. Selena made Jarrah a hat, laughing when he pretended to be napoleon. "Hieght, weight, features, powers - this is Selena with the mentality of Tsulena."

"What do you mean _mentality_?" Arcee raised a brow.

"Tsulena was a pacifist who only fought when herself or those around her were in danger. That is not to say she didn't possess a violent tendency or two."

"That would explain why she was running instead of fighting." Bulkhead may not be the smartest Autobot, but he was capable of recognizing differences in battle behavior. Selena was screaming, crying, only sending back what was thrown at her. "As _Tsulena _she really didn't want to hurt Fowler. She just wanted him to back off."

"Which is why his arm is in a sling instead of a jar." Arcee concluded. Fowler kept fidgeting with the sling. It might be the only thing that was as uncomfortable as it looked. Selena profusely apologized, apologized, and apologized again. "How do you think she wound up here? Antarctica doesn't seem like a place she could just fly to."

"She could in The Nemesis." Ratchet announced forebodingly. He peered through the skyward windows. "The only reason to come here would be for excavating. And Selena is very hands on."

"It isn't uncommon for excavation missions to go south." Bulkhead reminded the team. They weren't rare either. Varieties of dangers come and go in masses. "You see those winds. How thick the frost is. Selena could easily be swept away. Without her bike," He searched in case the facility team stored her bike, "Selena was a leaf in a strong breeze."

"Might explain how she sustained her injuries." Optimus accepted the scenario. Seeing as how it was the only one that made sense. There was one factor they were neglecting. "If Selena arrived here with the Decepticons, where are they now?" Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead tensed. They watched the ceiling, and itched to start shooting.

"Starscream's top lieutenant. Odds are he's sending a scouting party to find her." Ratchet announced. Tingles of impending doom crawled down his spine. "Selena does not remember Starscream. He holds no regard for human lives!"

Selena flew into frenzy, after being heavily provoked, and began attacking when approached by the Swat Team and the Autobots. If Starscream or any of the Decepticons arrive and began shooting, the Autobots hard work to preserve the site would be for nothing. Plus Selena was still fragile in mentality. She could fly into a rage and hurt someone.

"If he comes here looking for her and she doesn't go…" Arcee gawked at Jarrah, Rochelle, Fowler, and thought about the other people, "Optimus we have to move her!"

"^_Where?!_^" Bumblebee stressed. "^_We can't leave her here. Taking her back to Jasper probably isn't a good idea._^"

"Maybe not Jasper per say." Optimus tapped his chin. "But perhaps-"

"NO! NUH-UH!" Arcee and Bulkhead protested before he could finished. "We are not taking her to our base!" Arcee hissed.

"It's the only location safe from Decepticon eyes, and we will be able to monitor her closely." He pressed.

"That doesn't matter! We can't just up and bring her to our home!" Arcee cleared her throat, lowering her voice when Selena and the others glanced in their direction. "What if her senses come back and she blows us sky high?"

"What if they don't?" Ratchet countered grimly. "Do we leave her to her own devices? Abandon her in her time of need?"

"Ratchet, you don't owe her anything!" Arcee cupped his elbow, forcing him to listen to himself. "That aside she would never help us."

"We are not her. We help those who need it." Optimus educated Arcee, scolding her for her callous decision. "And, in case you all have forgotten, Selena has gone to extreme lengths to protect Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Even ruining her friendship so the Decepticons would not target them." Bulkhead nad Bumblebee lowered their heads.

"Be that as it may-"

"Maybe one of the kids could take her." Bulkhead blurted. Arcee gaped at him shocked. "What? You don't want her at the base? Have one of the kids take her."

"I'd rather eat Jack than leave her with him."

"^_She won't even know who they are?_^" Bumblebee whirred animatedly. "^_She won't remember that she chased them away!_^"

"A chance for her to start over." Ratchet stated. He approached the younger bots. The seriousness in his eyes made them take a step back. "Selena's lived in sorrow and grief for the last 30 years. This, right here, is her chance to live a new life. She merely requires guidance."

"What about the Cons?" Bulkhead worried. "We can't keep her cooped up. They're bound to find her."

"A hurdle we shall clear when it arrives." Optimus decreed. "What say you?"

The three young bots shook their heads. Ratchet was trapped between a rock and a hard place. It was a horrible idea. Bringing Selena to their base. There are so many ways that could go wrong. But leaving her would be worse. Not to mention play on their conscience. Nothing will play worse than the Cons arriving to tear the place apart searching for her.

**...**

Soundwave and Starscream battled the surprisingly harsh wings. Ice caked to their wings only to be flicked off in a barrel roll. Soundwave's sensors detected a faint energy signature. The thick snow interfered with his long range sensors. Nevertheless he recognized the signature.

"Have you detected something, Soundwave?" Starscream asked, hearing him blare excitedly. Soundwave transferred the data to Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. "This belongs to Selena's phone! Have you attempted to make contact?" Out of range printed in bold lettering. "Then we must double our speed!"

Knockout and Breakdown were launched off a slope, jumping a gaping canyon and landing square on a patch of frost. The thick snow die not delay them an inch from following the vehicon.

"We're almost there!" The Vehicon announced. "Just on the other side of this ridge!" The vehicon reported the Autobots were on scene. However - by the storm, cloaking, or humans possessing impressive shielding - the Autobots were invisible to their sensors. That was fine. Selena was all that mattered.

"Hold on!" Knockout watched his radar closely. "I'm detecting a disturbance beyond the ridge. Its at the location of the human faculty."

"The Autobots?" Breakdown quizzed.

"Not sure. Soundwave?" Soundwave zeroed in on the disturbance. It was difficult to tell what was causing it. All that snow. Suddenly Selena's phone signal died. "SHE'S GONE!"

"BUT HOW?" Breakdown gasped.

"The Autobots!" Starscream growled. "We must hurry!"

"We're here!" The Vehicon leapt out of vehicle mode, sliding to a half on a ledge. Knockout and Breakdown stopped beside him. Soundwave and Starscream unraveled and landed.

The facility was easily seen in its valley by the luminescent lights glowing in the darkness. "She is there?" Starscream asked the Vehicon.

"Last time I checked, Lord Starscream."

"Her signal can disappear when she turns off her phone, right?" Breakdown addressed Soundwave. The faceless Con nodded firmly. "She probably turned it off to preserve what little battery may be left." A rather impressive deduction. Selena vanished hours ago. Her phone went off the grid. Battery power may be low. "Wonder if she's hanging out in there somewhere."

"Then we shall have to ask." Knockout chortled. "You know how humans are sticklers for asking politely?"

…

Rochelle was gathering her team to make a hasty exit back to civilization. The crafts that brought the tanks and officers were being de-iced and the engines thawed. It would be a while before they would be able to leave. In the meantime Rochelle looked over Selena's medical file. Or lack thereof. It was a blank sheet with a few scriblles. Jarrah's research report held the juiceist information.

"A magnet girl from outerspace with amnesia? I thought I've seen everything." She handed Jarrah back his reports. The wind almost blew them away. "And her blood is copper?"

"Copper colored. Her hair and eyes are natural as well." He was still in awe of her. "I wish she could have stayed a while longer. I wonder what the Autobots will do."

"So long as they keep her in check, I don't care if they ship her to aruba." A silver foot stomped down right in front of her. Snow and shock toppled Jarrah and Rochelle on their hinds. They snarled to yell at who shoved them. When their eyes followed the foot to a leg and eventually to a face, they went white as the snow staring up at Starscream.

"Good evening, humans. Sorry to disturb you." He snorted. Breakdown, Knockout, Soundwave, and the vehicon emerged from the cloak of darkness. Behind them were destroyed vehicles and tanks. Surviving officers kept their distance, barely able to aim their weapons they were shaking so badly. "I have one question for you. Please answer truthfully." Starscream knelt down to them. The galre of his crimson orbs. Jarrah thought he was staring into Selena's. "Where is Selena?"

…

Miko unleashed a depraved, impatient roar, slapping her hands on Bulkhead's glove compartment. "BULKHEAD! Will you please just tell us what the surprise is?"

Bulkhead picked up Jack, Miko, and Rafael right after school. Bumblebee and Arcee normally picked up Jack and Rafael. It bewildered the two boys. Bulkhead understood their confusion but needed them to get inside. There was something they needed to see. Someone they needed to _meet. _He said nothing more. In order for them to understand they needed to see it.

"Is it someone we know?" Miko pressed with her interrogation. "OOH! Is there a fourth human in our group now?"

"Don't you mean fifth?" Rafael corrected laughing. "Agent Fowler is number four."

"I mean someone cool like us!" Miko sneered. Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe its one of the aliens from area 51." Jack joked.

"That would be SUU-WEET!" Miko kicked her feet. "Come one, Bulk! Tell me! Tell me!"

Bulkhead was silent the entire trip out of Jasper. Miko, Jack, and Rafael compensated trying to guess what or who the surprise was. Not that he ever said it was a surprise.

When Bulkhead entered the tunnel, he let the kids out when the garage door closed. He went into robot form and fudged onward. Miko chased after him, skipping like barking chihuahua wanting a chew toy. She nagged and nagged and nagged until she was purple. Blue was the car trip. Jack and Rafael kept their distance in case Bulkhead decided to step on her.

"How's the base wince we cleared the Scraplets?" Jack changed the subject. Rafael jumped on Miko's back, clamping her mouth closed.

"It's fine." Bulkhead's voice cracked. Miko almost forgot he could talk. The entryway to the command center was coming. Circuits in his stomach twisted into knots. He swallowed nervously. "Uhm...we...uh...got a recent addition. Sort of...picked it up on a return trip to the Arctic."

"IS IT A YETI? OR THE ABOMINABLE SNOW MAN?" Miko threw out baseless guesses.

"They're the same thing, Miko." Rafael corrected her again. Miko was giving him a piggyback ride. "And if it was it would probably be making a mess."

"And she's wrong, anyway." Bulkhead interrupted. "In my opinion what we found is possibly more dangerous."

"COOL!" Miko obtained a burst of speed, held Rafael tight, and made a mad dash. Jack ran after them.

"WAIT!" Bulkhead roared. He sank, groaning dreadfully. He sluggishly walked after them.

Miko's sneakers screeched when she stopped. Jack nearly bumped into her. She let Rafael down, darting in every direction to searching the non yeti creature from the Arctic. "So! Where is it? Where's the-OOF!" She bounced off a hard surface. "That hurt. Sorry bout that, Bulk. I-" Color left her cheeks. Her eyes flew wide open. Jack and Rafael were petrified like statues to their place.

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry!" Selena tucked hair behind her ear, extending a hand to Miko. "Are you-"

"Selena..." Miko breathed. Selena retracted her hand, blinking confusedly. Optimus, Bulkhead, and the rest of the team cautiously approached. "Selena...!" Miko was shaking. Tears hung to the corners of her eyes.

"Um, yes?"

"SELENA!" Miko startled her wrapping her arms around her in a strong hug. Selena kept her hands spread, glancing between the boys and Miko in utter bewilderment. "Selena! Selena! I've missed you so much." She sobbed into Selena's shoulder.

Jack folded his arms, scowling disdainfully. Rafael wiped off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them back on. Selena was standing right in front of them. In the Autobot base. And the Autobots weren't surprised in the least. Miko was so enveloped in overwhelming joy she cared very little about how everyone was reacting. She was so happy. Until...

"Do I know?"

Miko's sobs hitched in her throat. Jack and Rafael stared stunned. Miko kept her hands to Selena's shoulder, coming around to meet Selena's bewildered look. She half expected Selena to be kidding. Her expression said otherwise. Optimus and the others looked away.

"Selena. Its me. Miko." She stressed her name.

"Should I know you, then?" Selena raised a brow. Miko shook her head in disbelief. Her mind kept telling Selena was joking. Selena removed her hands, taking a step back. Miko's pigtails drooped sadly. "I know them, right?" She asked the Autobots.

"Yeah. You do." Rafael answered fretfully. "You've known us for a few months now."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

"Selena...what's going on with you?"

"Don't you get it? It's a damn ploy!" Jack's roar startled Miko. Selena nearly jumped out her skin. Jack marched up to her, bringing his enraged orbs close to her face. "She's trying so hard to dump us that she's pretending not to know us!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Selena itched her cheek. She sucked on her dry lips. "Listen...um..."

"Fine! I'll play! The name's Jack!"

"Jack. Right." She took another step back. "I know this isn't going to make sense, but I really don't remember you."

"Of course you don't!" Jack howled sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. "And you suckered the bots to bring you to their base to treat you. I bet the Decepticons are on their way now!"

"I must really be a piece of work." Selena retorted scathingly.

"You have no idea!"

"Jack..." Arcee approached.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HERE?" Arcee sighed dismally. "You guys tell us to stay away from her, and you go ahead and bring her here? I never pegged you for hypocrites!"

Selena's head was starting to hurt again. Jack was reacting the same way Fowler had when he first laid eyes on her. As it stands Selena has yet to ascertain what she did to these three. She wasn't even aware they'd be coming. "Jack, please," She put a hand to his shoulder. His face contorted in rage, "Calm-"

"DON'T-TOUCH-ME!" Jack's fist connected with her cheek, splitting the skin. Miko, Rafael, and The Autobots gasped.

Selena was mortified. She looked back at him with raging wide eyes. Jack was fuming with adrenaline. Selena touched the wound. Her blood dripping added insult to that injury. Her surprise faded to anger. She licked half her lip. Jack's sudden courage deflated into regret. Selena yanked him by the collar into her fist. Jack was knocked off his feet. She stomped his head, pinning it to the ground.

"Let me fill you in on something before you make an even bigger mistake, kiddo!" Jack's head built with pressure as she leaned down. "I've had a really bad day. Nearly being killed three times tends to bring out the worst in me."

"NOTED! SOOO TOTALLY NOTED!"

"Make another note!" She roared at him and the ogling two cowering behind Bulkhead's foot. She pointed at her head, "According to a doctor, this lump on my head has created little gaps in my memory! Not to mention I'm suffering from intense migraines so my patience for being punched is LOW!" She snarled in his ear.

Miko and Rafael cautiously approached. They stopped when Selena stepped back with harsh glare. She removed her foot. Jack clenched the tender spot. He paranoidly searched for a hole made by her boot. It sure felt her heel drilled into his brain. She extended him a hand. Jack reluctantly took it, thrown off guard by her strength. She helped dust him off, checked his head to ensure she didn't cause him any brain damage. When she saw Miko and Rafael debating whether or not to come closer, Selena put space between her and Jack. Miko and Rafael tiptoed to his side, fussing over him to make sure he was okay.

Rafael soberly glanced at Selena. It was slight, but he noticed she wasn't acting like herself. "You really don't remember us, do you?" He croaked.

"I didn't even know the three of you existed until now." Selena admitted woefully. Jack, Miko, and Rafael looked to the Autobots. Optimus nodded, confirming her story. "The fact is you know me. Like Fowler, the bots. And I've been told I've hurt a lot people. Apparently that includes you." By their shying to the ground she was correct. It's moments like these that made Selena hate being right. "An apology would be appropriate. Unfortunately it would feel empty since I have no recollection of what I did."

Rafael stomped on Miko and Jack's toes, preventing them from ruining a touching moment. "It's not important. All you need to know is we're happy to see you." He walked over and gave her a tight hug. He fought the urge to being crying. . "You've been gone a long time. We were worried."

"Then it would appear I do owe you an apology." Selena smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him. "Why anyone would make you three worry is beyond me?" She felt him tense in her arms, choking as he struggled to keep from crying. Those salty tears touched her shoulder. Selena held him close, stroking his back as her buried his face and cried. "It's alright…Rafael." His name rolled right off her tongue. "It's okay. I'm here now."

…

Stacks of thick black smoke tainted the arctic night sky, shading snowflakes a dingy grey. At the base of the smokestacks, fires scattered about decimated remains of the Arctic facility ate away at what barely stood. Roofing fell chunk by chunk. Walls and beams fell like cut trees. Bloodied corpses cooked in the flames, eyes frozen forever open in horror. The body of Rochelle Brantley was staked to protruding metal. Lives hanging on by a thread were snuffed under the cold. A fiery massacre. The flowing wind howling with the screams of the deceased.

A bloodied hand clawed at the snow, pulling Jarrah's half dead weight. Gargled whimpers choked in his throat. His other hand was gone. Both of his legs broken. Still he desperately sought to escape the fate of his friends. Allison Hardwell and Anna-Maria's bodies lied rotting on either side of his path. He was going to escape. He would escape and seek help. Wherever it may be. He made it five feet from the massacre. A cave was only yards ahead. Starscream's foot plowed him in the snow. The valley echoed with his agonized scream.

"PLEASE! SHE IS GONE! THE AUTOBOTS-"

"As you said, human. The Autobots took her. Lovely…" He hissed venomously. Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, and the vehicon were clearing out. Selena was nowhere to be found, so they started heading back for the ship. Starscream sneered as Jarrah futilely attempted to push the foot off of him. He pressed down. Jarrah released another scream. "The young girl that was here was my lieutenant. A confidant. And you've allowed her to fall into enemy hands. For that, human," Starscream aimed his blaster, "Perish where you lie."

"NO! PLEASE!" With a flash of red Jarrah was gone. Starscream scraped human off his foot on a clean patch of snow. He spat at the deceased humans. He understood why they annoyed Selena so vehemently. They die far too easily.

"What's the plan now?" Knockout asked, sitting on a large crate. "Do we halt everything?"

"No. We continue with our routine. Go on with the day as the norm." Starscream decreed. The Autobots were in possession of Selena. Their base is the one article of intelligence not in their arsenal. With their ground bridge Selena could be anywhere on the planet. No being can search an entire planet. "Excavating energon, locating Cybertronian tech - we do not derail."

"What about Selena?" Breakdown challenged. Starscream stiffened. "What do we do about her?"

"For now there is nothing we can do. She is under guard by the Autobots." Fluids threatened to spew from his tank admitting such a loss. "But fear not. The Autobots will not be able to conceal her for long. And when they do reveal her," He picked up a stray ATV, "I will crush them circuit by circuit for this affront." He crushed the ATV to pieces. _I will have you back!_

**TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**

**1) Leave me alone!**

**2) My name is Tsulena!**

**3) PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! Why are you attacking me?**

**4) Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!**

**5) Get away! Don't hurt me! Please!**

**6) Who are you? How do you know my name?**

**7) What are you?**

**8) That question is becoming tedious! I don't know you!**

**9) And I don't know that rude man who was mean to Doctor Jarrah!**


	34. A Shadow of Her Former Self

_**A Shadow **_

_**of **_

_**Her Former Self**_

**Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long. Here's the next installment.**

**xXx**

It was strange. The last two and a half weeks were a blur. Almost like a dream that was still running its course. Miko, Jack, Rafael, Agent Fowler, giant robots from another planet - too surreal. Humans and Autobots coexisting.

Selena, or Tsulena - whomever she mentally assumed - lied in a bed, an arm draped across her whirling head. Processing all that's happened left her exhausted. However she found it difficult to fall asleep. Bending platinum would be a breeze compared to closing her eyes for longer than...seven minutes. She stared blankly at a ceiling, lost in the swirling milkyway of random thoughts and subconscious turmoil.

Setting an indentation in the bed, Selena skeptically studied her hands, arms, and body. The hair upon her head, the clothing on her back, the voice with which she spoke - she didn't recognize any of it. Hair grown to her shoulders, worn and marred by stress. Hands callus and dry, crusty with spilled blood. Scars borne from years of battle etched deep within her skin. Sorrow she was unfamiliar with twisting pleasant thoughts into nightmares. Gruesome images of a rabid girl and...other robots.

"What have I been doing for the last 30 years?" She whispered to herself. She wanted to remember in order to make sense of the images plaguing her mind. None of it rang a bell.

"The Autobots and those kids...Fowler..." Selena mumbled under her breaths. Their reactions to her projected loud and clear she was not the person she was personifying. But a figure Hell bent on revenge and causing suffering. "But why? Why would I want to..." She trailed off in her writhing contemplation. The destruction of her planet. "Could that be it? If so, who would I exact that vengeance upon here?" She questioned incredulously. "The humans are not advanced enough to make the trip. And Autobots and Magneetians have no quarrel. So who...?"

'_Flashes of Ratchet filling her mind, a damaging gash ripped in his cheek, bindings crushing his body to the brink of breaking - Selena was laughing, tears in her eyes!_' Selena's eyes flew open in a gasp. She smashed her palms in her face, shoving those horrible images to the farthest recesses, beyond the subconscious. She raised the palms. She cringed, tensing the palms. Blood was stained to the them. Oozing to her wrists. More was on her face, pouring from the corners of her trembling, petrified eyes.

_Who's blood is this? _She shrieked mentally. '_Humans dying, blood spilling to streets and dirt and grass!_' The passing of car lights made it fade. The image engraved in her mind. Selena threw herself to the side of the bed, vomiting in a trashbin.

"No...no..." Selena ground the ball of her palm in her frozen open eyes. "I'd never...I'm not like that! I'd never kill! I can't!" The images constantly replayed in her mind. This couldn't have been the person she was before. This monster thirsting for blood and death. "I'm nothing like that. I'll never be like that. I can't be..." Her one exposed crimson orb faded to grey.

**xXx**

Ratchet's attention to a new algorithm he was running was interrupted. Tingles scaled his spinal column, spreading across his weighed down shoulders. He gave the Autobot base a quick scan, just to confirm he was alone while the others were off scouting for energon. Empty.

"Strange…" Ratchet rumbled, returning to his work. He would swear he thought someone was in the base. He chuckled at himself. Only him and his whirling thoughts. Which, obviously, played tricks on him.

"Ratchet."

"BAH!" Ratchet threw his hands up.

"AH!" Fowler dove under a flight of stairs. He shivered, poking his head out. Ratchet released a breath, leaning on the computer panel, regaining his nerves. "SUNNY SIDE UP EGGS, MAN!" Fowler stormed from hiding, climbing to the top of the walkway. "You almost turned me as white as Casper after being bleached!"

"I will assume that is not particularly good." Ratchet replied with his usual sarcasm. He rubbed his temples irritably. These random human appearances were going to split his processor. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit, Agent Fowler." He used the term _pleasure_ so loosely it was unraveling.

Fowler breathed somberly from his nostrils. "Just got word from a military buddy back in the arctic." The edginess in his tone prepared Ratchet for bad news. Fowler sat himself on the couch, leaning on elbows on his knees. He hung his head, squeezing his eyes closed. "The...entire...facility...was destroyed!" He choked.

"What?" Ratchet shuddered.

"The facility was destroyed!" Fowler roared. Rage burned in his eyes. "Buildings crushed! Wires ripped! Bodies of innocent humans scattered...EVERYWHERE!" He swatted a hand, knocking game controls onto the floor. "Sayid...Rochelle...everyone dead!" Ratchet staggered, allowing Fowler space to mourn, while he tried to make sense of this himself. By the way he was grieving, Fowler only heard of the carnage. Witnessing it would have left him in a more fragile state.

"Are...does anyone have a lead as to how…" Ratchet trailed off, finding it best to not raise the matter.

"No…" Fowler hoisted himself to his feet. He plucked a flash drive from his breast pocket, plugging it into the computer. "But there is this." He opened the photos on the big screen. Ratchet only needed a second before his eyes flew wide.

The photo was cleverly trimmed to neglect the destruction and blood shed. A 15 foot door provided a scale measurement of a leviathan large footprint. Give or take a foot or two smaller. Ratchet's fingers curled. He dropped his head somberly.

"We know what that print belongs to." Fowler snarled.

"Yes. But-"

"WE..._KNOW_ why that print is there!" Fowler pointed enraged at the photo, daring Ratchet to say it. To agree with him. "Selena! Selena brought Cons down on that base!"

"Not knowingly!" Ratchet stressed.

"OH COME ON!" Fowler hollered in disbelief. "You're still buying that amnesia act?!"

"It's not an act, Agent Fowler." Ratchet minimized the photo. He accessed a file he had been keeping in a log. Selena's medical record displayed across the board. "Dr. Jarrah tested and retested her, treated her wounds, spent COUNTLESS hours with her-"

"IT'S AN ACT! She planned this!" Fowler refused to believe anything Ratchet had to say. Selena did not have amnesia, and she wasn't sick. Those cuts and bruises were self inflicted. She left herself in that blizzard. He was convinced she was playing the role of the victim. All for some endgame known of them were aware of. "It's because of her my best friends are dead! She lured them to that location!"

"For what purpose?!" Ratchet challenged. He towered over Fowler. His aggravated presence made Fowler breakout in a sweat. "Selena is as mentally disturbed and grief stricken as she is cold, calculating, and methodical! Not once has she lashed out at random!" He erected a finger, emphasising Selena's track record. Perhaps once or twice she's viciously attacked someone, but never without provocation. It was one of the many reasons to fear her and keep her at states length. "That base held no significance to the Decepticons or Selena! It would be a nuance they would step around!" He hadn't uttered it aloud, but he recalls Selena muttering Rafael's name. Miko and Jack were forced to reintroduce themselves. _Rafael never said his name._

"So...so…" Fowler laughed incredulously, "You're telling me...that the Cons came in, turned that base into a lesser form of 9/11...for _her_?"

As ridiculous as it may sound - to Ratchet, Fowler, and the bots - "That is correct." He admitted solemnly.

"Why?!" Fowler threw his arms out. "Why do any of this? What? Do the Cons want their precious metal-bending weapon back?!"

Ratchet's brow knit, humming rigidly under his breath. That was a viable explanation. Made clear sense even. But it was too simple. Not to mention out of character. Fowler was already on the verge of his breaking point. This would only fuel the fire.

The scenario the bots established was as followed: Selena was in Antarctica. She arrived there in the Nemesis with the Decepticons because...energon or some sort of important task attracted their attention. During that task, Selena was lost in the snow, lying on a death bed of snow.

Selena was lost to them for hours. As an organic - alien or otherwise - she would never survive harsh colds such as that. They must have known that. Yet they scoured the frozen tundra. They stayed in Antarctica the entire time, searching for her. Finally they find her. Or so they think.

They learn she _was _being kept in the base. But come to find she is missing, and then...destroy the base and everyone in it? From the time they spent searching for Selena to the mindless destruction - it made absolute no sense.

"I don't know." Ratchet rumbled. Starscream, as the acting Lord of the Decepticons, is an unpredictable adversary. The reasons for wanting Selena were numerous.

**xXx**

Morning rose on an overcast sky, tempting the people of Jasper to take another hour or two to get more sleep. No rest for the weary. Even on the eve of Halloween. The one consolation was that Halloween fell on a Saturday. Kids get to stay out late and collect enough candy to last until Christmas, and parents and friend can host their own little get togethers and party the night away. The one time having work or school during the day paid off. Waiting to enjoy the night was less suspenseful.

A husband and wife pair shielded themselves from flying milk and cereal with a breakfast platter. "Miko, dear, perhaps you should slow down." Host mom - Janice Waller - tenderly advised. She ducked back down, narrowly escaping a tossed orange peel.

"Yes, sweetheart, you'll choke." Host dad - Greg Waller - warned her.

"I can't slow down!" Miko barked with a mouth full of food, shoveling more in.

Miko, as per her normal disposition, was bright eyed and bushy tailed. And messy haired. She'd neglected to put her hair in its usual style before waking up to pile up on breakfast. By the smell of it, she hadn't brushed her teeth or showered either. She shoveled her second bowl of sugar puffs in two minutes and was working on the third, all the while touring her cellphone for updates regarding a huge fair. Her host parents were appalled and amazed by her messy multitasking.

"Today they're setting up the Halloween Bash Festival in the Megaplex Mall Parking lot!" She tossed a brochure to them, displaying the roller coasters and ferris wheels the fair will have. "One mile in each direction of nothing but rides, games, and food! Lots and lots of food!"

The Hallows Eve Jasper Festival. Every year Jasper hosts a huge Halloween Fair for people far and wide to come and get their scare on for the entire weekend of Halloween. No matter the day, the fair lasted for three days. It wasn't unheard of for venues in Vegas to loan an attraction or two for the fair. From deep fried food to food in bread bowls to food you can't even name. The rides could rival the Orange County Fair rides.

The best part were the contests. Eating, racing, sports, and the costumes. Scariest, most creative, the bizarre, and - the all american favorite - best character reenactment. First prize changes every year. But this year, Miko was Hell bent on winning.

"First place winner of the costume contest gets four tickets for an all expense paid trip to the Atlantis Resort!" She quickly skimmed over the ATV set won at the eating contest, and the free trip on a Disney Cruise for the race winners. "Jack, Selena, Raf, and I are gonna live it up in sunshine and virgin mojitos for two FULL weeks! Sign ups to enter the costume contests are today, and I'm not missing out!" Miko reassured them. She went so far as to threaten her host parents with silverware. Not that they would stop her. This is the first activity Miko has partaken in that did not involve bucking the law.

"With adult supervision, I hope." Janice killed Miko's mood with her _host mom_ concerns.

"Re~lax!" Miko waved off nonchalantly. "Selena's not only an adult," Several hundred years over, "She's responsible, methodical, and wants world peace to end hunger." She batted her eyes adorably.

Greg and Janice groaned, exchanging skeptical glances. Miko ignored their obvious concerns, laughing hysterically at a cat video on a social media site. "No offense to your friend, Miko," Greg disagreed gently, receiving a slight twitch of the head in response, "But your friend barely qualifies to be mistaken for a college student."

"She's graduated college, like, six or seven times." Miko rolled her eyes, not really caring for the number. She punched her thumb to her phone, submitting a response to a video. "She has degrees and everything she doesn't use."

"Degrees?" Greg commented dubiously.

"As in plural?" Janice reiterated.

"As in more than one, a super genius with loads of time - YES!" Miko slammed her hands. Greg and Janice blinked in awe. In their minds they saw a well mannered, educated girl with glasses and wearing a graduates cloak, holding three degrees and a stack of them in the background. To go to college as many times as Miko stated - either an exaggeration, or someone with a lot of time on her hands. Miko sure kept the most interesting of company.

A drowsy yawn drew everyone's attention to the kitchen. Stairs leading to the second floor diverted to two paths - to the dining room or the kitchen. Separating the kitchen and dining room was a mini bar with fruit and a small TV. Selena emerged languorously in the kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes.

"MORNING SELENA!" Miko cheered.

"Morning, Miko." She replied in a drone. Miko's hair wasn't the only one in need of tending. Selena's upper body swayed side to side. Her cheeks were sunk in.

"You sleep okay, dear?" Janice remarked on her pale exterior. It was 7:45 in the morning. "You slept in later than normal."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Mrs. Waller." Selena cooed warmly. A dense lightheaded feeling made the room spin briefly. She propped herself up by leaning on the counter, stretching a rather weak smile across her cheeks. The Waller's have been so kind to her. The last thing she wanted was to alarm them.

Two and Half weeks ago Selena was discovered half dead in Antarctica, being cared for by Dr. Sayid Jarrah. Burns, frostbite, hypothermia - were Selena human, she'd have surely perished long before help arrived. Reports of her presence certainly raised enough red flags to blanket two small countries.

Upon discovering her, The Autobots, Agent Fowler, Miko, Jack, and Rafael were astonished to learn she'd contracted a form of regressive amnesia. Her memory literally reset itself to a particular point, erasing the last 30 years. From the day of her planet's destruction to whatever led to her being found in the arctic. The Decepticons, the kids, earth - everything she's witnessed and experienced was faded to shadowed blurs.

Dr. Jarrah diagnosed it as a temporary lapse. That her mind underwent such a trauma that it shut down for a neural respite. How temporary remained to be determined. Weeks? Months? Years? It depended on Selena. Aside from flashes and nightmares, nothing's come back. Good or bad? The Autobots would decide when the time comes.

With no memory of her apartment, and the fact she'd disconnected ties with humans, Selena was left with nowhere to stay. Keeping her in the base rattled the Autobots circuits worse the Scraplet infestation. Having within close proximity in the event her memory returned would be disastrous. That's when Miko offered to allow Selena to crash in her place while her head wasn't all there. Janice and Greg were reluctant to the idea. But, after the first couple of days of Selena whipping Miko into shape, Janice and Greg saw her as a god send.

Selena poured orange juice with her eyes closed. An elbow and hand sluggishly kept her propped up. The juice mixed in the glass, stopping neatly to at the rim of the glass. Her hand-eye coordination astounded Janice and Greg. Or would that be muscle memory? Selena put a straw in and started taking small sips.

"You sure you're okay, Sel?" Miko double checked. Selena's usually vibrantly tanned skinned seemed to lack luster. "You don't have a fever or anything."

"I will admit it was a rough night." She chugged the entire glass. Her heart was still racing. Those nightmares were so real. The muscles in her body retained sensations from them. She massaged the bridge of her nose. "But I think I'm fine." Her head was throbbing in the back. She mustered the strength to open her eyes to the family at the table. Stunned gasps jostled her senses awake. Miko was on her feet, mouth and eyes wide open with shock. She aimed a shaking finger at Selena. "What?" Selena tilted her head. Janice and Greg were bewildered by Miko's outburst as well.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR EYES!" Miko stammered like a sputtering car. "What the heck happened to your eyes?!"

"My eyes?" Selena curiously touched under her eye, feeling for some sort of blemish. Miko animatedly pointed to her eyeballs. Selena blinked confusedly. She spied the small mirror Janice used to check her make up before leaving the house. When Selena angled it to her face, dread robbed what little color Selena had in her cheeks. She ran petrified fingers beneath hazel colored eyes. In her mind she was screaming those weren't her eyes. She blinked her eyes, waved a hand, and touched her face. The mirror wasn't broken. "What is this?" Her voice shook.

"Girls! Girls! Relax!" Greg chuckled. He rolled his eyes at the girls. Women at their panic attacks of their looks humored him. "Miko, clearly her contacts fell out last night." Selena and Miko froze. They swallowed nervous lumps.

"Contacts? Right..." Miko groaned dumbstruck, flexing a thumb and index finger. It completely slipped Miko's mind. She and Selena started the rumor that she was wearing contacts and that was hair dye on her hair. _Geez! How can I be such a blockhead! _

The circle seemed to grow remarkably smaller each time it's reminded not everyone is in on the secret. An inside joke losing luster with Selena's lost memories. Her malignant cynicism oddly made it funny. The hair and eye color? Mistaken for dye and contacts. Only a small handful of humans - government officials included, and the Autobots - who are also on the down low -, know Selena is an alien.

"I'm sure if you search your room you'll find them." Janice promised her. "Are you able to see fine without them?"

"Oh yes!" She gasped, coming back to her senses. "I wear them simply because they match my dye job." She stretched hair strands, laughing nervously. She snuck a worried glance at the reflection. Though her memories of earth are trapped in a haze, Selena was undoubtedly certain about this. This was disconcerting.

Never in her life on Magtora has Selena heard of or seen an affliction like this. _Could it have something to do with the amnesia?_ It would make sense. She was starting to regret not paying attention in her science classes. Magneetian Anatomy would come in handy right about now. _Maybe the bots can help me._

"Well consider this as a type of sign." Greg encouraged, raising a cup of coffee. "Beautiful hazel eyes, your skin tone - you strike me as a brunette."

"You think so?" Selena deliberated the idea. It appealed to her in a strange way. "Maybe..." She'd have to consult others. Miko deflated with relief in her chair. If ever a bullet were dodged. Selena's phone vibrated in her pocket. Ratchet fixed it for her after ice affected the circuitry. An alert for _Halloween Sign ups_ flickered excitedly. "UH-OH! MIKO! We're going to be late!" Selena urgently showed her the alert. Signs ups began at 9. It was two minutes to eight. And since school was canceled for the day, a line was imminent.

"AAAHHH!" Miko pulled at her hair. She stared at her hair and her messy frame. "AAHHH! I NEED TO SHOWER!" She glowered at Selena. The matted girl stiffened, glancing side to side confusedly. "YOU NEED TO SHOWER!" Selena grunted insulted. Curious, she smelled her underarms. A _unique_ smell cringed her nose. "That tears it!" Miko vaulted over the table. Janice and Greg nonchalantly moved their coffee, drinking it undisturbed. Miko reached over the bar and snatched Selena by the wrist. "Hurry! Let's show together!"

"WAIT! WH-AAAHHH..." Selena was dragged across the bar, and then hauled up stairs before she could protest. She shouted and cursed at Miko to let go. The bathroom door slammed shut, sealing her fate. A muffled scream could be heard of the girl being stripped.

Janice giggled adoringly, listening to the girls wrestle upstairs. "Miko's definitely found herself a good set of friends." She, of course, referred to Rafael and Jack as well. She mentally admired Selena, finding the girl to be odd in appearance, but a joy to share conversations with. A nice young lady. "Selena seems to be the good influence Miko needs."

"I agree…" Greg failed to hide his skepticism. Janice's perplexed stare coaxed a confession from him. "Don't you think it's a little strange?" Janice braced herself. Greg had an edge in his voice she's all too familiar with. "On and off Miko's complained that Selena - this Selena - will disappear without a trace and not speak to her for a lengthy period." He glared at the stairs, able to hear Miko cackling maniacally as she tortured Selena. "Suddenly she reappears and they are pretending as if nothing's happened."

"Selena and Miko are young, spontaneous, and rather reclusive young women." Janice explained the teenage mindset. She, herself, was once a secretive hermit. "They have good and bad days. There will be times when they won't look at each other - let alone speak - for months." Greg bubbled his coffee, disturbed by the _facts_ in that testament. Women can be scary to him sometimes. "Don't worry, honey." Janice kissed his cheek. "You'll understand women some day."

"I think the sun will set in the east before that happens." Greg sipped his coffee. He snorted when Janice hit him with the newspaper.

**xXx**

The Nemesis coasted leisurely over the Atlantic Ocean, circling a one mile radius. Diving teams scoured ridges of the sea floor, harvesting energon trapped in rock and submerged ice. Knockout and Breakdown led a surface team to nearby cave. The operation lost its charm after five hours of mistaking solid, glowing, ice for energon.

Soundwave and Starscream monitored operations from the bridge. It was running smoothly, aside from being forced to discern ice from energon. A saving graced the Autobots do not possess a means to traverse sea and air. Otherwise they would have swarmed and thwarted their operations hours ago.

Adding to the good news, The Nemesis has successfully repaired since the Scraplet incident a couple of weeks ago. Despite how widespread the damage traveled, it was rather minimal. Good news for their work.

While normal day to day operations were running smoothly, Starscream's processor functions were the opposite. An absolute trainwreck of thoughts and concerns bombarded him all at once several times throughout the day. The common denominator? Whenever he brought a hand to either one of his shoulders and touched a void. His spark crashes after that.

"They must be keeping her close." Starscream subconsciously voiced. Soundwave glanced his way, tilting his head. As per the usual, he hadn't spoken a word but Starscream heard the message loud and clear. "Never mind!" He snapped. "Just continue to monitor operation!" He spun on his heels, storming out of the bridge.

The second the doors closed, Starscream paused out of habit. He looked to the left, the right, and then ahead. Normally there is a purple haired adolescent slumbering as she drifted along the halls. Or loud, unnecessary sparring matches. There was silence. Aggravating, unruly silence. Worse still was that blank spot on his shoulder.

"Why...?" He murmured. He reached behind his back. He opened his palm, staring at a black beret with skull badges. Something ached in his spark. It ached horribly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

**xXx**

"HOLY CRAP!" Jack and Rafael's outburst caused heads in the mile long line to turn. Miko and Selena slapped hands to their mouths, begging them to keep their voices down. The girls laughed nervously, motioning hands for everyone to just ignore them.

Courtesy of every school within Jasper's borders being closed, the lines to apply for jobs at the fair, the contests, and extra hands to put up the rest of the attractions were longer than an inaugural speech. The fair ground widened by another half mile compared to last year. Ferris Wheels, roller coasters, food stands - vacant while food was being prepared, prize stands - the only things missing were the stages and a couple of other attractions. The crowds of people were so thick it was miraculous anyone could move. And thanks to Rafael and Jack's outburst, everyone and their mothers looked at them strangely.

Miko and Selena arrived in ample time to be in a prime spot with Rafael and Jack. Thankfully Miko was lighter than she looked, so it was simple for Selena to carry her. The hard part was not being spotted. Again, Jack and Rafael freaking out over her eyes failed that mission. Selena understood that the change was a little alarming. Given the injuries she's suffered, it was only natural for them to be afraid. While at the same time be impressed.

"So…" Rafael moved Selena's head side to side, inspecting her eyes with awe and intrigue. "You just woke up and your eyes were like this? How do you feel?"

"FINE! Fine! I feel fine!" She removed Rafael's hand smiling warmly. "Honestly, humans panic over nothing." She laughed at him.

"What if its not nothing?" Jack quizzed. "You said so yourself, you've never heard of this happening."

"It doesn't mean it hasn't." Selena put her hands on her hips, daring Jack to retort, "How many afflictions have you seen but have never actually heard of?" Jack's protest died in his throat. "Uh-huh…" Selena rolled her eyes. She often forgets how young and immature human adolescents are. Their need to be right, and display _wisdom_ in the face of ignorance held only a candle's wick of charm. And that wick was burning out.

This sort of aggressive discussion was not unexpected between Jack and Selena. One would say Selena would be disappointed if it didn't occur. There's a twinge of resentment sparking between them. Jack was left with a nasty taste in his mouth after Selena attacked him during that racing debacle. And Selena's inability to recall the incident only fueled that anger. She plays it off as human impudence. However, inside a portion of her heart, there is a wound that aches to be recognized.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Selena." Rafael pleaded. "We just want to make sure nothing's wrong. Have you shown Ratchet? Maybe he can help."

"I sincerely doubt an Autobot knows much of my race's anatomy." She tapped her chin pensively. On the other hand, Ratchet is rather familiar with the powers of the Magneetians. He's even displayed knowledge of their history once or twice. "But...it will not hurt to ask."

**xXx**

It fell well into Friday afternoon. Jack, Selena, Miko, and Rafael were overjoyed beyond words when Bulkhead drove by. He offered them a lift to the base, and they all slept on the way. Sign ups were more exhausting than running from Decepticons. Eight in the morning to 3:17pm. A world record considering all the bru-ha-ha they had to go through just to make it to stacks of paper filled by names. In truth the kids would have been done with sign ups sooner had less than ten people per eight decided to behave like adults. Too much to ask for. On the plus side, Selena and the others not only had costumes for tomorrow night, but were signed up for every contest. Selena even volunteered to help with an attraction or two. Hopefully Ratchet's professional opinion will agree with Selena when she says she feels fine.

Ratchet had Selena sit on an operating slab. She nervously swung her feet, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She felt like that child about to receive her first flu shot. It was just as scary too. She squeezed and opened her palm rhythmically. The same motion a child does when holding their mother's hand. _I really do wish you were here, mom._

Agent Fowler was off to the side with the kids and the other Autobots, watching Ratchet take notes on Selena's physical appearance, as well as jotting notes about her previous injuries. Including her amnesia.

"First a knock to the head and now contacts she can't remove." Fowler scoffed heatedly, shaking his head. "What'll this freak think of next?"

"They aren't contacts!" Miko snapped. She kicked Fowler in the shin. He yelped, crouching down and rubbing it. "And the amnesia isn't fake either! If it was, she would have brought this entire place down by now!"

"I have to agree with Fowler." Arcee groaned, not taking her sharp eyes off Selena for a second. That innocent, soft faced, smiling girl routine wasn't fooling her. _If it really is a routine._ "This just...something doesn't seem right about this at all."

"^_How do you mean?_^" Bumblebee wondered.

"After being blown up, smashed into rocks, punched by Bulkhead AND Optimus, being thrashed by Cons - she knocks a few marbles loose in the arctic?" Arcee simply could not fathom it. A knot on Selena's head is what jostles a memory or two loose? No way.

"Why not?" Bulkhead shrugged, proposing the possibility. "Remember when Jazz did that one dance move and broke his leg?" Bulkhead performed disco in place of freestyle. "The guy had just gotten back from battling Cons in Primus gorge - suffered days of heavy fire - with hardly a scratch."

"I get the irony, but still DON'T buy it!" She swept her hands, finalizing her position. It seemed like one of those _too good to be true_ moments. The reprieve they've desired from Selena's onslaught is coming from a smack to the head. "There has to be an angle."

"While I understand you skepticism," Optimus interjected tenderly, "It is imperative that we still treat this matter delicately." He glanced back to Selena, watching her go stiff when Ratchet laid his instruments out. He too was unsure how to perceive this situation. "If this is a trick, Selena's pride and disdain will forbid her from progressing further without incident. If not, and she truly has no recollection of past events," He gave his team and Fowler a reprimansive stare, "Are we willing to recreate the monster wrought by grief and despair because of past grievances?"

Optimus's words were powerful. They hit close to home for his team and Fowler. In spite of their holding doubt. Selena's been an entirely different person for the last two weeks. Relaxed, rational, great with the kids...happier. By looking at her, you'd never guess what she's endured. Perhaps - by a slim chance - she is a different person. She is Tsulena. Not Selena. However, regardless of this transition, one worry cannot be ignored. Amnesia is temporary. Rarely is it permanent. A week or a year - how long do the Autobots and kids believe this will last?

Ratchet rolled a small light between Selena's eyes, observing the pupils narrow and dilate. He tested her peripheral vision, the distance to which she could see, as well as the depth of colors she could see. In the event color blindness was a side effect. He had her cover one eye while reading a greeting card with the other. Lastly he tested her for any discomfort, asked her if she's had headaches, or anything else. Selena said she felt fine. By all accounts, she seemed to be in pique condition.

"My knowledge on Magneetian Anatomy is shaky." Ratchet admitted, filling her chart. "Most of what I know is what I skimmed through a database."

"That's okay. I found Anatomy boring myself." Selena giggled, itching the back of her head. "Starting to regret not paying attention."

"Agreed." Ratchet smiled. He gave her one more scrutinizing look - as a doctor would. "And you're sure nothing strange has been happening?"

"How many times must I say it, I'M FINE!" She shouted the last part, startling Ratchet. She crossed her arms and legs, hovering off the operating table. "Granted: I find it difficult to sleep some nights. I will admit that! But it is nothing that is affecting me to the point that I can't function." She added rapidly, not wanting Ratchet to ask about. "If that were the case, do you think I would have survived an ENTIRE day with Miko? Standing in a line while she buzzed around like a looney tune on Red Bull?" There was a pause. Ratchet, Fowler, the Autobots, Rafael, and Jack simultaneously glanced at Miko, automatically taking Selena's word for it without question.

"What?!" Miko snarled. "I'm not THAT horrible!" The Bots, Fowler, Rafael, and Jack coughed anxiously, facing in the opposite direction. "HEY!"

"Now that that's settled," Selena flew to Miko, prodding her chest, "You, young miss ma'am, still have homework to finish."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, Janice's orders. No homework done, no Halloween."

"AW, COME ON! Sel, do a girl a solid!"

"I am." Selena spun her around and lifted the girl by the scruff of her collar like a cat. "I'm making sure you don't wind up in prison or worse! Bulkhead?"

"Yes ma'am!" Bulkhead happily shifted into vehicle form.

"I don't have to, you know! You're not my mom!" Miko pouted, folding her legs and arms in protest.

"Good point." Selena dropped her on her rump. She then leaned to her ear, "I'm also not going to be your contest partner either." She slyly hummed.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Arcee, Jack, Rafael, and Bumblebee winced, feeling that sting. They couldn't resist laughing at her expense. Miko gave Selena the saddest puppy-dog eyes. "Selly...please!" Selena wasn't going to argue further on the matter. She stepped to the side and pointed to Bulkhead. Miko sighed, hanging in defeat as she sauntered inside Bulkhead.

"Maybe it is a good thing she's sticking around." Arcee whispered to Bumblebee. The Scout bobbed his head excitedly. Anyone who could tame Miko was a friend of hers.

Selena shook her head, feeling that migraine Ratchet worried about. "We'll see you both tomorrow at the fair." She assured Jack and Rafael.

"What are you going as?" Rafael asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to see." Selena winked, closing Bulkhead's driver side door. Rafael pouted. He hated suspense.

With that said, Bulkhead drove out of the base and headed for Miko's house. Fowler grumbled disconcertedly. He still wasn't convinced. "Isn't it a little irresponsible to let her leave directly from the base?" He questioned Prime. "She now knows where and how to find you."

"Again?!" Rafael barked. Fowler slightly flinched, fearing being kicked again. "Agent Fowler, Selena's not dangerous...currently." He added bashfully. A politically correct statement.

"_Currently_! Meaning she was and very could be in the future." Fowler postured himself, staring crossly at the defiant boy. "Fact of the matter is she still is. I'm actually astonished you didn't tell her about Antarctica!" He scolded the Autobots on that note.

"What about Antarctica?" Jack and Rafael asked.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet cringed with dread. Optimus grunted under his breath. Fowler noted the awkward silence. The boys' confusion to the Autobots suddenly losing color in their plating. It struck him.

"They don't know, do they?" Fowler exclaimed.

"Know what?" Rafael asked again.

"We did not think to tell them." Ratchet replied sternly. "Children do not need to know of such horrors."

"What horrors?" Jack pressed.

"Or maybe you want to ensure their absolute cooperation in this little charade." Fowler snarled.

"WHAT charade?!" Rafael and Jack hissed, growing less patient the longer they were ignored.

"We don't want anything! But kids shouldn't be forced to hear about or see something like this!" Ratchet roared.

Jack put his fingers to his lips. He captured everyone's attention with a shrill whistle. "Alright! Stop! What happened in Antarctica? What horrors are we not supposed to know about?" He pointed to the exit Bulkhead used to leave the base. "And why do you think Selena caused it?"

Fowler glanced once more to the Autobots. "COME ON!" Rafael snarled. "Whatever it is, we can take it!"

By the Autobots' reluctance to respond, Fowler found permission to continue. "Be warned…" Fowler took out his phone, finding the photos, "What you're about to see is gruesome." He held the phone in front of them. Jack and Rafael moved in close, squinting to see. Their hearts plummeted into their stomachs.

**xXx**

"Thanks for driving us home, Bulkhead." Miko thanked him.

"Yeah, seriously." Selena got out of the car, not really caring for compact modes of transportation. She needed something more like...like one of those two wheeled vehicles like Arcee. Selena held her shoulder, circling her arm in discomfort. "Miko's light, but not that light."

"HEY!"

Bulkhead laughed at them. They were just like sisters. "Not a problem girls. Just make sure Miko gets her homework done."

"I'll get it done! Yeesh!" Miko snapped. Just as she opened Bulkhead's door her phone vibrated. Flipping it open, she received a text from Jack labeled, _Urgent. Don't let Selena C._ She raised a brow. She opened the text. _Base in Arctic destroyed. Bots knew. Cons searching 4 Selena. No 1 survived._ Attached to the text was a photo of what could only be identified as Starscream's footprint. Miko's stomach left her. "Hey, Sel, I'll meet you inside. I...dropped my favorite guitar pick." She sucked her dry lips. A lame lie, but it should work.

"Okay. I'll go get a plate of nachos ready." Selena waved, walking to the front door.

"JALPENOES AND BEANS!"

"The works!" Selena let the door close behind her.

"BULKHEAD!" The bot screamed in fright. Miko showed him the photos, frothing at the mouth. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" Miko didn't need to go further into detail. Bulkhead knew what that photo was. When he remained silent, Miko called Jack with a hiss.

"Miko...wait-"

"Shush!" She raised a hand. Jack finally picked up after two rings. "Are you serious?" She snarled, trying to concealing her welling sorrow.

"_Yeah. The Cons destroyed everything looking for her. They killed everyone._" Jack lost his voice on the last part.

"Dude…" Miko sank in her chair, propping her feet on the dash. "That's harsh. Even for them." _This can't be happening…_ Miko told herself. _The Cons don't miss her. Starscream just wants a parrot._ Miko folded her knees to her chest. Selena was back. She back and with them. And the Cons were ruining everything.

"_Fowler wants you to tell Selena._" Jack shattered her reality.

"Nuh-uh! NO WAY!" She stood on her knees. "We spill a word about this and she'll only go back to being..._Selena._" The Selena avoiding them, trying to kill the bots, and killing anyone that gets in her way. She didn't want that Selena. Who cares if THIS ONE lost all of her memories. Miko would help her make new ones. It'll be just like old hugged the phone to her ear, clawing her chest to keep the tears at bay. "We just got her back, Jack. She's on our side, able to hang out with us and chill with us without worrying about Starscream or the other Cons. And I won't let you or anyone else take her!"

"_What about when the Cons find her and want to take her back? What will you do against them?_"

"Anything I can!" How she would manage that was something she'd sort out later. "Now stop bugging me! I don't want to be tired for tomorrow!" She shoved her phone in her pocket and stormed from Bulkhead.

"MIKO!"

"Later, Bulk!" Miko waved a vicious hand, marching through the front door.

Bulkhead flinch when it slammed. He knew it right then and there. He messed up. He should have known better. "Oh man." He left the neighborhood. There was no recovering from this tonight.

**xXx**

"STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM!" Knockout burst into the bridge. Breakdown, Soundwave, and Starscream whipped around, gawked at him perplexedly. He lurched forward, propping himself on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. "I just...thought of something...WOO...that I am a glitch head for never thinking about before!"

"And...what did you find?"

"Jasper! That idiotic human town called Jasper in Nevada! We never searched there for her!" While Knockout agrees that Selena is an unfortunate casualty, random ideas spark himself and the other troops to lash out.

"And what significance does this town possibly hold?" Starscream grunted.

"THE AUTOBOT KIDS!" He guffawed.

"You mean those little pests always paling around with the Autobots?" Breakdown groaned with disgust. "What about them?"

"Those kids love Selena and Selena - in some strange way - is enamoured with them." Selena's name rang in Starscream's ear like the knell of a bell. It wasn't a secret. Everyone knew Selena liked those kids. Though she's displayed times of intolerance with them, and has lashed out viciously. Other times, however, she uses her down time to idle with them. "If anyone knows where she is, those kids will."

"While I agree with you…" Starscream cleared his throat, "How are those children in any relation to Selena's capture?" Starscream's tone made it abundantly clear that their ignorance of the Autobot Base location will only hinder any searches for Selena.

"Think, Starscream! Do you honestly think if the Autobots or human governments would be able to keep her trapped in their base without her reducing it to ashes?!" Breakdown, Starscream, and Soundwave exchanged agreeing stares. Selena, with her powers, would have been able to take them down in seconds. "Selena is vicious, cruel, and does not flinch at the face of destruction. But her sense of honor forbids her from attacking needlessly against those who cannot defend themselves."

"And they are using them as a lynchpin to insure her cooperation." Starscream humed pensively, putting the theory on the table. While he does not believe Selena to be so weak or soft hearted, he is no stranger to her compassion. Nor her favoritism of those children. "An incentive so she will not attack."

"And remember, she doesn't have her phone." Breakdown threw out there. Or so he assumed given Selena hasn't tried to call. "Not only can't she reach us, but I doubt even Selena can fly around the whole world forever looking for us."

"Then we will not force her to." Starscream trilled. His crew ogled him curiously. Starscream shuckled menacingly. He folded one hand behind his back, addressing his top lieutenants with a sinister grin. "Regardless if Selena is there or not, I am sure the Autobots will be more than happy to oblige to our request to relinquish our organic." He bowed at the hip. "Just as I am sure - should they deny us - they will adamantly beseech that we not snuff out theirs."

_**To be continued! **_

_**Happy Halloween!**_


	35. The Fight on Halloween

_**The Fight **_

_**on **_

_**Halloween**_

_**Alright folks. Here's a new one.**_

_**I know. Halloween's over. But hey, who cares? LOL LOL LOL**_

_**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**xXx**

Sopping wet purple boots, and black pants stormed past large parting doors. "STARSCREAM!" Selena roared animally.

"Ah, Selena, welcome." He crooned, grounding his teeth to keep from busting up laughing. "Do you require a - ahem- drying cloth~" He trembled, wanting badly to laugh. Knockout and Breakdown were behind him, unable to stifle their laughter for much longer.

"If it were possible, I would drown you in my shower!" Her anger evaporated the water soaking her hair and hat into steam. Her black and purple tube top had to be supported by a V-neck, sporty black top. "What the hell did you have Soundwave do to my bathroom?!" She crushed her separate sleeves in her palm.

"I know not what you speak of. I am offended by these accusations!" He dramatically placed a hand to his chest, professing false innocence. "Where is your evidence?!"

"For now, I don't have any." Selena shamelessly admitted. "In the meantime I'll settle for a consolation prize." She flew by his spine. Taking her soaked hat and sleeves, she rung a bucket load of water into his spinal cord.

"AH-HA!" Starscream shrieked, clawing at his back wildly. He danced frantically, shaking his hind quarters. The chilled water made him wriggle like a maraca. Knockout and Breakdown couldn't take it anymore. They rolled on the floor, laughing until transmission fluid leaked. "OH! OOOH! You'll pay dearly! And I don't mean with an extra, MUCH NEEDED, shower!"

"Annd my proof!" Selena caught him. She fell back on the air, laughing loudly with Knockout and Breakdown… … … …

**xxx**

"_Snort! _Huh-uh?" Selena drowsily lifted her head from the park bench. She wiped a trail of drool on her blue sleeve. "Oh man. Must have - _yaawwnn - _dozed off." Her back and neck cracked as she stretched. She checked the time on her phone. She was stunned. She'd been asleep for the better part of an hour. "Better get going. Miko's gonna kill me if we aren't in time for the contests."

Selena allowed a woman strolling a baby carriage to pass, then she made her way for the K.O Burger to meet Jack. Itching her head, the strange dream she had bothered the back of her mind. It was remarkably vivid. Almost real. But the people she was talking to - blurs. She nearly ran into street signs trying to put faces to distorted voices. The only clear aspect...is how happy she felt. That made her flutter warmly, at the same time sink drearily.

"Why am I sad? I don't even know those guys." She scolded herself, clapping her cheeks. "Knew I shouldn't have let Raf convince me to watch Transformers."

**xxx**

Tonight was the night. The annual three day event all of Jasper marks their calendars and sets their clocks for. Saturday to Monday - Jasper's Halloween Festival is now in session. Stores were closed, restaurants and bars announced last call, and people dressed to certainly impress the nightly crowd. Costumes, drinks, and partying galore. Jasper's people and people across Nevada were going to light up the Megaplex Mall so aliens could hear them. Not that the Autobots and Selena hadn't heard them rant and rave for the last week.

Unknown to the excited populace, dark violet cars and jets were circling the town. Their side and rear view mirrors scouring the irritatingly similar faces of every human, searching for three very special Autobot pets. A silver jet, splitting the sky in half under the mercy of its intense speed, tore the air asunder. A red sports car hid in parking lots of popular human eateries, hiding sickened grumbles beneath a running engine. A heavy duty assault vehicle toured junk yards and sites of entertainment, running over dead parts and trash.

"Is it just me or are there more humans than before?" Knockout rumbled over the coms. Humans reminded him of Scraplets. You see one, blink, and there's an army.

"I heard about this on that weird Instant Grammar page and twit-twit site humans like." Breakdown reported. "There's this gathering for a holiday they call _Hollow...something._ Huge deal. Apparently everyone will be there."

"I do not care how many of these insects are present!" Starscream roared. "I only care about three! Who will be even harder to find because these blasted beings all look the same!" Small, insignificant, and dressing in ridiculous attire. Why can't humans just be simple?

"Don't you worry, _My Lord. _The hideous appearances of our three trophies are engraved in my brain pan." Knockout shuddered, knowing he'd never be able to forget them. "No matter how many of these insects crawl from their holes, there is no way the Autobot pets can hide from us."

"They better not." Starscream impatiently dug grooves in the control panel. "Or else you too shall be scattered amongst the humans in that frozen tundra."

**xXx**

"HEY! STOP TWITCHING!" Bumblebee, Jack, and Bulkhead stretched an ear to the tunnel.

"Then watch where you put your hands!" The two nosy bots, and Jack cringed, rushing to the opposite side before naughty thoughts filled their heads.

"Not like you have much, Miko!" Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet tilted their heads.

"Hey! Give it time!"

"They stop at your early 20's!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Aw! And I was hoping to at least be a double C." Fowler plugged Rafael's ears. He was to young to hear this sort of talk.

"Hold on! I think...there you go!"

"Okay. Your turn! This goes like...that...and that like this…"

Rafael, Jack, and Fowler found the girls' chatter monotonous. Rafael and Jack more so because they wanted to leave for the festival. It wasn't for another four hours, but the lines start reaching the next block within the first two. At the rate Miko and Selena were going, they wouldn't be there until have the food and prizes were gone.

"I think I'm glad I'm too large for costumes." Arcee joked.

"No kidding." Bulkhead shuffled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Clothes sound like a pain."

Fowler was tempted to comment on their choice of armor, but figured it wasn't worth the headache. "Didn't Miko say she and Selena entered pretty much every contest?" Fowler double checked he heard correctly.

"No. We said they DID enter every contest." Jack stressed. His hand hurts just remembering watching them sign up. "Miko bought costumes for each one. Selena and I had to pitch in."

"She _really_ wants that trip to the Bahamas." Rafael stated, trapped in a state of awe. He had never seen so many costumes in one sitting.

"Bahamas? Hm. Maybe I should enter." Fowler considerably itched his chin .

"I thought only one of the contests was to the Bahamas." Ratchet input. He wasn't eavesdropping. He just found it hard not to listen.

"It is." Jack uttered boredly. "But in order to qualify you have to place in the top three of at least one the other contests." And there were ten different contests being held. Maybe more. He lost track.

"Okay. Here we go!" Miko announced excitedly. The boys, Fowler, and The Autobots looked on in eager anticipation.

Turquoise wedge shoes with small flora embroidery along the straps stepped into view. Jack and Rafael blankly scaled the turquoise and gray striped tights. A fluffy, gray cat tail hung off a grey abdomen, laced up corset. The corest hugged a grey spaghetti strap shirt to her - less than visible - chest. Beneath the hugged shirt was a turquoise dress with a wavy skirt. The cropped collar hugged her shoulders, the tight sleeves complemented by furry cat paws. Tying it all together was choker with a bell, cat ears, and eloquent cat like make up.

"WHOA!" Rafael and Jack gasped. Fowler and the Bots were impressed too.

"Good evening, everyone. The Cheshire cat is here to raise Hell." Miko licked her paw, winking sexily. Bulkhead and Jack whistled wolfishly. Fowler, Rafael, and the Bots applauded Miko. "You guys like this, you'll love this. Selena, come on!" She jumped in place.

"Okay, okay."

Black wedge, laced up boots stepped out. Fowler, Jack, Rafael, and the Bots gaped in awe. Black and grey stocking stopped at mid thigh, giving way to a black, crinkled skirt. The tails of the butler's tailcoat draped neatly. An orange vest and white shirt peeked past the halfway buttoned coat. Gloved fingers fixed the clip on tie, then slid up to flip luscious, curly orange locks beneath a 10/6 top hat. Accompanying the costume was a nobleman's cane, dawned by a dormouse ornament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet our Mad Hatter of the evening."

"Oh...wow..." Rafael quickly cleaned and reapplied his glasses, blinking several times. He wasn't seeing things. "You...wow…"

"You silver tongued devil," Selena approached Rafael flirtatiously, "Surely you've seen the Mad Hatter before." She bowed, sweeping her hat. Her hair was french braided with the tail clipped.

"Ugh! Yeah! Right! Ahem!" Rafael choked nervously. His cheeks flushed bright pink. "You look awesome...really." He squeaked.

Selena giggled at him, kissing his forehead. "Thank you." Reality suddenly fell into a haze and Rafael fell into Jack's hands. "Where are your costumes?"

"My mom's stitching a logo on mine." Jack boasted. "Bet you can't guess who I'm going to be."

"Hmm..." Selena studied his brazen posture, the prominence of his raised chin, and the confidence in his smirk. "Either Peter Parker or Finn."

Jack's brow furrowed. "You just said that to call me scrawny, didn't you?" He groaned.

"Noo...WHAT! Noo..." Selena sarcastically denied. Jack rolled his eyes. "I got it! EDWARD CULLENS!" Jack tossed a jacket at her head. "Ha-Ha! What? Not into wannabe, emotional tweenlite, cougar loved vampires?" She peaked from under the jacket.

"Ben Tennyson!" Jack blurted. Selena tilted her head. "From Ben 10? Ben Tennyson?"

"Ohh…" Miko and Selena hummed. "What about you, Raf? Whatcha got?!" Miko put the spotlight on him.

"My mom has my costume. I'm…" He blushed again, fiddling with his fingers, "Going to be Aang."

"From Avatar?" Miko and Jack asked. Rafael nodded shyly.

"AWW!" Selena gushed. "You're going to look great!"

"Let's quit talking about it and go get the dang costumes already!" Miko stamped her feet. She started shoving her three friends to Bulkhead who switched into vehicle mode. "The line's already reached Lake Tahoe! We'll be lucky to get leftover corndog crusts by the time we get in!" She threw Selena in the driver's seat, and kicked Rafael and Jack in the back. She swung around and strapped herself in the passenger seat. "HIT IT, BULK! We're losing time!"

"Regaining time!" Bulkhead's tires screeched shrilly and he was out of the hideout in seconds.

Fowler coughed in the burnt rubber fumes. "And to think I left my inhaler at home! So how long do the kids plan to be out?" He inquired suspiciously.

"According to human social media sites," Arcee tapped her chin, "These things run _pretty_ late."

"And you're really going to let them be out that long?"

"Jack's mom is going to be supervising."

"The kids or Selena?" Fowler hissed. That conversation was growing stale. Although Fowler had a reason to be on the defensive. "I know I say it everyday on the dot, but I don't buy her timid, tender, sweet routine."

"Neither do I." Arcee reassured him he wasn't alone. "We all worry one day Selena will simple snap. For now we're doing it because Jack, Miko, and Raf miss their friend." Arcee dismally lowered her eyes. "It is our fault she put distance between her and them. Let them enjoy it while they can."

**xXx**

Starscream pensively ran his talons back and forth over his chest, finding solace in the rhythmic screeches. Eyes closed to the numerous blips across the flat display of the planet earth, Starscream regressed to the furthest recesses of his processor. The nemesis was annoyingly quiet. Often times his fingers found the empty place on his shoulder. An impression left by Selena's perching.

"How many times are you going to be taken from me?" He muttered. He put his hand to his lips, appalled that such weak words escaped him. "What melancholy is this? When did such disgraceful weakness flood my spark?" He smacked his chest. Is it possible he misses his right hand alien? "I do not MISS her! I simply...find the calm in the ship unnerving! Yes! That's it!" Decepticons do not miss subordinates. They simply replace them! _In spite of her being irreplaceable._

"_Starscream!_" Knockout bellowed over the coms. Starscream was startled onto his butt. "_We have...a small problem._"

"Apparently so!" Starscream clawed the control panel, climbing to his feet. "Why else would you disturb the silence with your bellowing?!" He snarled.

"_M-my apologies._"

"Save your apologies! What is the urgency?!" He snapped.

"_Remember how we were certain it would be easy to find the Autobot pests?_" Starscream's unnerving silence shouted '_yes_' loud and clear. Knockout sheepishly cleared his throat. "_Yes. Well, looks like counted my Protoforms before they evolved._"

"Meaning…"

**xXx**

Knockout sighed grudgingly, aggravated by idiotically dressed humans passing him by at a drive-in theater's parking lot. "That ridiculous, folklore holiday Breakdown mentioned has possessed these humans to disguise themselves as ridiculous creatures!" A little boy ran by as a green gremlin wearing a tunic, and a little girl dressed as a princess pretending to spray ice. Two adults were dressed in fuzzy animal costumes. A knight walked by. Knockout swore he saw someone pretending to be Megatron. "If we thought humans were difficult to discern before, those three children will be all but impossible to identify now!"

"_MAYBE NOT!_" Breakdown jumped in on the other line. Starscream and Knockout couldn't wait to hear what genius stroked him. "_Can't Soundwave run one of those trace things on the devices those kids have?The phones?_" Starscream and Knockout were dumbstruck. That really was a good plan.

**xXx**

Starscream raised an inquisitive brow to Soundwave. The faceless Con was already rummaging the cell towers, scouring for recent texts, calls, or web usage by Jack, Miko, or Raf. Three positive blips on zeroed in on calls the children made 24 hours ago...shared with a fourth party. Once the children use their phones for any inane reason, Soundwave will be able to track them and bring them closer into their trap. For now, Starscream's fluids pumped rapidly. He approached Soundwave. A sigil for Selena popped up, revealing her last call made in an urban area.

"Strange…" Starscream hummed. "Why is she amongst human homes?"

"_A safe house most likely._" Knockout proposed. "_Can't keep keep a magnetic kinetic being near too much metal._"

"_Is she there now?_" Breakdown asked.

"This is 24 hours prior. She may have been moved." Starscream surmised. Though he was disconcerted by a lack of sense in the matter. "Why would they permit her to have access to communication? If so, why has she not made attempts to contact us?"

"_Biding her time?_" Knockout proposed. "_Selena is a devious little minx, Starscream._" He purred, making Starscream growl in the back of his throat. "_Odds are, Selena's working an angle. Using the children._"

"We won't know for certain until she is found." Starscream didn't want to get his hopes up. Hopes he wasn't even aware he was maintaining. "Continue searching for those children. They are the key to locating her!" He hummed pensively to himself, considering the significance of the human holiday. "Breakdown. You mentioned a gathering?"

"_Yeah. Hundreds of humans were talking about it._"

**xXx**

Breakdown was parked in a primo spot at a fast food eatery. "Apparently humans in the city look forward to it every year." He groaned sickly at children running by, giggling and playing in their costumes. "Children seem to like it."

"_Then that's where our search shall be focused._"

**xXx**

"Send a unit of Vehicons to this ludicrous gathering." He ordered Soundwave. "Their phones aside, it is highly likely the Autobot pets are in attendance." Soundwave nodded, sending orders to dispatch a unit. "The rest of you will continue your search throughout the city. Too great a presence will undoubtedly lure the Autobots before our _insurance policies_ are acquired."

"_Yes sir!_" The call ended. The hunt was on.

"Hide her as you will, Autobots." Starscream curled his talons to Selena's hat. "I do enjoy a challenge."

**xXx**

Since Rafael's house was closer, Bulkhead stopped off and let him get his costume on. He needed a little help from Jack. The shoulder cape wasn't fitting to his shoulders right. Mrs. Esquibel warned Selena - her being the _responsible adult_ - that, because it was a special night, Rafael was to be home by 11:30. No later. A reasonable time. People won't be let in until around three-ish. Knowing Raf he'll be dead on his feet by nine.

Raf made a better Aang than Aang. He wore the bald cap and arrow nicely. Miko and Selena couldn't stop gushing over the monk's garb. He even wrapped a stuffed lemur to his back to be Momo. Appa came as a laptop bag.

"Raf, I rea~lly want to hug you, right now." Selena cupped her flushed cheeks. Rafael's entire face was beet red.

"Next is your place." Miko shoved Jack back out the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Esquibel!" Selena ran after Miko.

"Adios, Mama!" Rafael kissed his mother.

"Thank you, Selena! Call me if you need anything!" Mrs. Esquibel beckoned from the door.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Rafael and Selena waved. Bulkhead took off down the street per Miko's ranting.

Mrs. Esquibel shook her head, charmed by Rafael's older friend. "Not sure what June meant. Selena's a peach. Weird hair though."

**xXx**

Too bad Mrs. Esquibel's impressions of Selena stopped miles from June. Selena doesn't remember, but she said some pretty horrific things to June that forced her to initiate the parental restriction: _This person is off limits!_ Yet there Selena was. Standing awkwardly in a corner, victimized by June's dagger glare while waiting for Jack to get dressed. She's never envied Miko and Rafael so much. Miko was helping with Jack's hair, while Rafael fixed him up with the fake Omnitrix.

Naturally, June demanded Jack explain - in gory detail - why he blatantly disobeyed her and deliberately hung out with the one person she forbade him from seeing. Jack summed it up as swiftly and eloquently as he could without exciting her anger. A dangerous knock on the head made her forget everything within the last few months. The proof was her grey eyes. Selena was literally a completely different person compared to a couple of weeks ago.

As a nurse, June has seen many things and heard all the stories. But a case of amnesia being the ignition to rekindle a friendship? That was a little too farfetched. Then again, looking at Selena shy from June, it was possible.

"How is it? Your head?" June curtly broke the silence.

"Oh! Um! F-fine!" She squeaked. "It's mostly my ego that's bruised." She dryly laughed. June wasn't amused. Selena coughed embarrassed.

"Took out the contacts huh?" June motioned her head at Selena's eyes. Selena touched under them. "Hazel's nice on you. Maybe make your hair brown." The inside joke no one's aware exists.

"So...curfew for Jack?"

June crossed her arms, doing the cross mom shift of the hips stance. "I expect him back before 12. Any later and I call the police." She stated firmly, no chance of changing her mind.

Selena snapped at attention, saluting, "Yes, Ma'am! 12 or jail!" Jack, Miko, and Rafael walked in. Jack wore a brown haired wig to complete the costume. He pulled off green and black well. Selena grabbed hold of Jack, wagging a finger in his face. "Young man, you are to be home before 12 or go to jail!"

"R-right!" Jack sweated. He glanced nervously at his mom. She winked impishly, nodding approvingly in Jack's decision to hang out with her. "12 it is. Mom, we'll catch you later?"

"You have your key?" Jack pat his pocket. "Money?" He flashed the wallet. "Phone?"

"You're number 1 on my speed dial." He waved his phone.

June bobbed her head. "Then you kids have fun and BE careful!" She stressed.

"WE WILL!" The four promised, hurrying out the door. June watched them all jump into the heavy duty car. She was nervous by how fast they took off, but relaxed as she comes to expect reckless behavior from the young.

**xXx**

The rides, the games, the deep fried food - it all boils down to this one, single, solitary moment. Literally 60 seconds until the gates opened, the three day Halloween Festival is about to get underway. Thousands from far and wide gathering in one location. Lines located on all six sides could not alleviate Jasper of it's rowdy ocean of people. Police and Mall security presence was necessary to keep fights from breaking out.

The time was upon them. Stomach pressed to the bars and to the backs of those ahead. Wallets out, cash stuffed in pockets, kids singing nursery rhymes in cheer. Finally, after waiting patiently for hours in line, costumes climbing the scale of dull to WHOA, the line a rave of anxious party goers, 3:00 opened the gates, and the masses flocked in a vicious stampede. Children were carried in and under their parents arms, or thrown up on shoulders.

As expected, the lines to the food stands extended to an hour long wait, leaving the rides wide open. It's a hungry business waiting in line - since six in the morning. The employees working the food stands were already prepared. Burgers and hot dogs cooked to each level of preference. Sourdough bowls with different soupy/chilli fillings. Candy stands jampacked, and the ice cream people ready with truck loads. Energy drinks, alcoholic beverages, and refreshing drinks were passed out by the 24 pack full.

Luckily Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Selena were smarter than the average party goer. Well them and couple hundred other people. Bulkhead left to go on a drive about while the kids did the party thing.

A foreboding chill crawled over Selena's back. "Huh?" Nothing behind her but streets, cars, and people. Cars were rolling down the streets looking for parking, but nothing out of the ordinary. Although...a car with a dark, purple tint cruised by. Selena's heart started pounding. Deja Vu made her dizzy. There are cars colored pink. _Why does that car stand out?_

"SELENA! HURRY UP!" Miko bellowed.

"Oh! Coming!"

The four needed to divide and conquer for the first ten minutes. Rafael and Jack found places in line at the "Stomach Cruncher." A roller Coaster of three loops and a few steep drops. Meanwhile, Miko and Selena finalized their entry in the partner costume contests. None of the contests were going to start until close to seven, but it was a good idea to make sure no contingencies disqualified them. The contest listings were in one general area, so it didn't take them long. Bulkhead kept the other costumes in his backseat.

"All set up?" Jack teased the out of breath girls.

"Yep!" Miko slapped Selena on the back. "Now let's get our ride on before victory slows us down!"

"You're so sure you're going to win, aren't you?" Rafael questioned challengingly.

"NO!" She stuck a finger in his face. "I KNOW we're going to win!" She stuck out her flat chest. Rafael punched her stomach, deflating her ego.

"Now, now, no fighting!" Selena draped between them, hugging them to her. "We're here to have a good time, eat the heart attack specials, and then go home to do it all again tomorrow."

"YEAH!" The trio cheered. Growling stomachs killed the mood.

"How's about food while we wait?" Jack regretfully proposed. Not the best idea to eat before riding a ride called the "Stomach Cruncher." But the wait was a good half hour. All of them neglected to eat before leaving.

"Here. These should tie us over." Rafael dug in his Appa bag, handing everyone two packs of "Nature's Only" Granola Bars. He earned baffled stares. "What? I knew you guys would be hungry, and that the lines would be crazy."

The older three accepted the bars, but not without giving Rafael cryptic stares. "Are we sure he's 12?" Selena asked skeptically. "He's awfully responsible."

"And a quarter!" Rafael hastily added.

"I think he's really 30." Miko loudly whispered. "Or maybe he's Dexter from Dexter's Lab. Thinks of everything."

"My mom always taught me to be prepared." Rafael bashfully itched his bald capped head.

"So did mine." Jack laughed guiltily, taking a bite out of the bar. "Wish I'd listen."

"Amen to that." Selena ate her regrets along with the bar.

**xXx**

While Bulkhead surveyed the Halloween Scene, Optimus and the rest of his team were taking a moment to lounge, plan ahead as to where their next operation will take them. An energon excavation site? A secret base Decepticon's have acquired? Perhaps more senseless violence for their cause? Arcee and Bumblebee cleaned their weapons for the dropped hat that would send them investigating. All the while Optimus and Ratchet were preoccupied with another matter on their scanners.

Ratchet had sorted through strange energy readings popping up throughout the day. At first it was thought of as nothing. A couple Decepticon vehicles roaming the area - not all require immediate action. Especially when civilian populations are in abundance. A risk of spooking those possibly in league with a grander operation. These readings had a strange pattern.

"Optimus, come take a look." Ratchet requested.

Optimus joined his old friend, studying the layout of Jasper. Markers siting Jack, Miko, and Rafael's homes, as well as the lot hosting the Halloween Festival were displayed. Including a few other places shown to be of significance to the Cons.

"What is the matter, Ratchet?"

"Take a look at this." Ratchet brought his attention to a playback he complied. "Earlier in the day, our scanners detected Decepticon vehicles aimlessly _touring_ Jasper's streets." He initiated the playback. One car entered the city, made a couple turns, then left without incident. Another entered the other side, lingered a while, then bid the city a good day. The same with the next two.

"So?" Arcee interjected. "Not the first time Decepticons go for a drive. Without breaking anything." She added as a rare phenomena. Though it happens.

"Yes, but…" Ratchet ran a feed from an hour ago. Two Decepticon vehicles at a time appeared. This time they prolonged their _drive_. "Watch here." Ratchet drew their attention on the location of the Halloween Festival.

"That is where Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Selena will be spending their night." Optimus stated apprehensively. Bumblebee and Arcee glared hard. Optimus folded his arms. The two vehicles circled the entire lot twice in a casual manner. As their rounds were done, Ratchet switched to a live feed that revealed two more mimicking the search pattern.

"They're searching." Arcee announced rigidly. "But for what?"

"_^Selena!^_" Bumblebee exclaimed. "_^They have to be looking for Selena!^_" It's the only logical explanation. There's no other reason they'd be in town. "_^But how did they know to look for her here? If Selena's lost her memory, she wouldn't have known to call them. Right?^_" That made Arcee consider she and Fowler were right about Selena's _amnesia._ That it was nothing but a ploy. A means to aid the Decepticons in destroying them.

"Because it is common knowledge Selena shares a relationship with Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Optimus murmured ominously, flushing Arcee's theory. She'd forgotten the whole reason Selena cut off ties with Jack, Miko, and Raf was the Decepticons were "As such...I can only surmise they are aware we are in possession of her." He clenched a fist, cursing himself for not seeing a ploy like this in effect. Ratchet and the others lost color in their armor. "Their destruction of the Antarctic base was a prelude to their search. It was only a matter of time before our presence was realized, and they theorized our involvement in Selena's absence."

"All this for Selena?" Ratchet incredulously criticized. "I understand she grants an edge during battle. But meaningless slaughter?"

"Starscream's never been the most predictable Lieutenant." Arcee rumbled. "Possibly what led to him allying Selena in the first place." The lot being skulked was crawling with innocent humans dressed in costumes. Including Selena. "She'll be all but impossible find while in costume. We have to pull them out."

"_^I don't think that's a good idea.^_" Bumblebee cautiously disagreed. Arcee gave him an insulted glare. "_^Think about it! The Cons are 'searching', not causing a ruckus. We move, we might just cause that ruckus.^_"

"Bumblebee is correct." Optimus reluctantly agreed. "To execute an extraction will only raise their alarms. It will be safer for the children and others if we remain idle for the time being."

"Can we at least call and tell them to be on the look out?" She pleaded. Bad things happen when they aren't there to protect the kids. Too many close calls. "Or send one us to warn Bulkhead?"

"Both options risk exposing our _element of surprise._" Ratchet stressed, for lack of better terms. "The children are not the best at keeping secrets. And increased Autobot presence will only increase suspicion." Arcee never felt more stuck in the mud than now. There was literally nothing they could do until it's going to be too late. "However, I have sent Bulkhead readings from our scanners. He will receive them momentarily. He'll keep an eye on the children."

**xXx**

Bulkhead was hiding away in an empty parking lot, rocking out to "Splash Monkey." The Bulgarian Metal music Miko ripped off the internet. He needed to take it easy on the rocking. Most people find a shaking car unsavory. Ah who cares! He loved this song. Too bad a communique from Ratchet interrupted his jam session.

"Ratchet, I swear, your sense of timing sucks!" Bulkhead cut the music and opened the message. He was glad he did. "_Decepticons in the area. Looking for Selena. Keep sharp. Do not tell children._" He read in a low growl. He immediately put mettle to the pedal and raced for the festival. "Don't tell the kids? Must want to keep the Cons hush-hush." He didn't like keeping secrets from Miko. But if it'll keep her safe, he'll be on their location like a shadow.

As Bulkhead passed four lights, he began to wonder how the Cons would even know Selena was in Jasper. Then three human shaped bells hit him. "Aw great! If Selena ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill us!"

**xXx**

More than three hours in and the festival only got louder. Drawing close on the hour of the contests kick off coaxed a rowdy crowd. Rides running on a never ending wheel, short of breaking down or overheating. Trucks kept coming by the tens in order to supply more food. Benefactors hosting the festival, collecting the funds, were calling it their best first day in years. They actually worried what the next two would be like.

Stomach Cruncher, Lift-a-top, Bungee Plunger - Jack and Miko defeated the harshest of rides, returning with green cheeks and messed up hair. Eating before rides was the worst choice they made so far, but worth it. Rafael and Selena, on the other hand, dominated the games. Selena was two Teddy Bears and a Life Size jack Skellington in victory at Basketball and Soccer, while Rafael was waiting for his tenth Minion Plush from the Horseshoe toss.

"Keep this up, Raf, and they'll have to close the stand." Selena giggled.

"Can't help what I'm good at." He bounced his brow with a cat-like grin, receiving his Kevin Minion with honors. "Besides, they have trucks full of of toys." He dangled them by straps, easier to carry. "Though I am out of hands at the moment."

"I'll take them." Selena volunteered an arm. "I need to leave these with Bulkhead anyway."

"Thanks!" Rafael slipped the minions on her arm. "Jack and Miko are waiting at the bumper cars. Come meet us." Raf was swallowed by the crowd before Selena could respond.

Selena found his excitement to be charming. Cute even. _Human children - infinite energy._ The humans rushing by her were adult sized kids themselves. Getting amped up over rides, cheering for others playing the games, and sporting dripping mustard on their chins. Otherwise unnatural behavior crucified on a daily basis socially accepted due to a disguise dawning holiday. "Humans continue to baffle and amuse me every day." She stamped the ball of her foot. A water fountain bent, shooting a water spout into someone. The surrounding crowd was darted to the commotion. It was fairly dark. Selena ducked inside a stand and took off in the air. "And they are so easily distracted." Too dangerous to linger so she went in search of Bulkhead.

**xxx**

Traffic was topsy-turvy due to three main streets being used as a parking lot. Bulkhead had a heck of a time finding his way back to the festival. He was forced to park half a mile away. Two rows of cars standing between him and open streets. Unless humans were dumb enough to mistake him for a Halloween Attraction, walking up the street was out of the question. He spent the last few hours trying to get closer, spotting Decepticon foot soldiers along the way. keeping tabs on them was tempting. Bulkhead's vehicle mode isn't too widely known. But what is widely known is his lack of _subtlety_. The risk of exposure was too great to take. All the more reason to find the kids and Selena.

Bulkhead snarled irritably, wanting to run over the cars in his way. "Maybe I should call 'em. Check and see if they're alright." He dialed Miko's cell. It rang twice. "NO!" He cut the call. "If I do it'll look odd and..." He was too embarrassed to admit it. He can't lie to Miko for very long. "Maybe...text? Nah! That'll look even stranger." He slumped in his spot, honking his horn dismally. That's what sucks about secrets. Anything not considered normal gives them away. "Just once I'd like for these guys to appear out of nowhere."

"BULKHEAD!" Selena landed on his hood.

"AAAHHH..." Bulkhead girlishly screamed and honked.

"WHOA!" Selena fell off on her head, dropping her load all over. "SORRY! SORRY! I've been looking for you!" She leaned halfway on his hood.

"I've been looking for you guys too! Glad you dropped in!" He joked. "What'cha got there?"

"Spoils of war." She put on her best monger act, showing off her muscles lifting the toys. "Raf and I made out like bandits."

"So I see." Bulkhead laughed, opening the back door. Selena piled it on the seats and floor. She planned on asking Raf for one of those minion dolls.

The chill returned to her spine. She furrowed her brow, glaring out the back windshield. _What is this?! Why am I so-_ "Ugh..." Another purple car cruised toward them. Her body subconsciously stiffened on guard. Her hand, by an unknown habit, reached for the side of her head. She felt a surge of disappointment. She half expected her fingers to brush a cold, circular object. _My head has a void on it._ A nearby stop sign vibrated in sync to her tension. The insignia on the front grill curdled her stomach. "Hey that-"

"Whoa! What's the pressure?!" Bulkhead's outcry distracted her. Weight bore down on the poor Bot, close to busting his rims. Selena shook her head, coming back to reality. Bulkhead breathed with relief. Glancing back, the car disappeared around a corner. Selena felt relieved it was gone. But what for?

**xxx**

The Bumper cars were on the approach. Another 20 people and it'll be Jack, Miko, and Raf's turn. There was no sign of Selena. On or off the ground.

"DOOH! Where is she?!" Miko stamped her foot irritably. "She's gonna miss the action!"

"She'll be back." Jack waved his hands, cooling the hot tempered girl off. "Bulkhead obeys traffic laws, remember? He's probably backed up halfway out of the city."

"I'll text her and tell her to light a fire under it." Rafael input the 911 message to Selena, closing his phone. "There. Now cool off. Selena will drop from the sky before we know it."

**xxx**

"Everything alright?" Bulkhead jostled his body, grabbing Selena from her daze.

"Y-yeah..." She placed a hand to her spinning head. "Just...are purple cars odd?" She needed to check to make sure she WAS being paranoid.

_Purple cars?_ Bulkhead panicked. Selena's seen dozens of purple cars all belonging to the Nemesis. _No way she means the Cons._ She couldn't possibly mean the Cons. "I've seen a few. Humans have odd taste in car colors."

"I thought so." She wiped sweat off her brow.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just over thinking things."

"R-right." Bulkhead made a mental note all the same. Who knows. It could be nothing. Consider it a _better safe than sorry_ mental note. "So, um, everything going okay at the festival? Nothing weird happening?"

"Aside from humans dressing in strange costumes and eating food without a real name?" Bulkhead shrugged his doors. Just thought he'd ask. "The kids are having the time of their lives. I'm glad we decided to come." She hugged Minion Dave. "Hopefully Miko won't ride herself into a coma."

"Don't tempt her." Bulkhead groaned. "This one dune bashing session, she passed out on a 500 yard launch. Took an hour to wake her up."

"Still easier than waking her up for school."

"Ain't that the truth!" Bulkhead and Selena busted up laughing. Selena held onto her stomach, a stitch pinching her sides.

_BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ!_ Selena's phone vibrated. She hyperventilated, getting rid of her serious case of the giggles. Bulkhead sniffled, trying to compose himself so he didn't interrupt. "Text from Raf." She rubbed her eye. "_Hurry up! Almost on cars! Missing fun!_"

"You heard the man." Bulkhead urged.

"I'm going, I'm going." She floated out. "By the way, go find some action. I'll feel guilty if you sit around here."

"Oh don't you worry about me. I have plenty to keep me busy." Selena accepted that and flew back to the fray before Raf split a vein. "Yeah. Loads." He spotted a Con car in his rearview.

**xXx**

As anticipated, Soundwave's scanners detected Rafael's phone sending his outgoing message. A trace locked on his phone, sighting the youngest Autobot human at the festival gathering of amassed humans.

"And one fly is snared in my web." Starscream deviously rubbing his sharp palms together. He tasted victory just at the tip of his tongue. "Two more simply need to walk into my parlor, and the Autobots will be on their knees." While he enjoyed his self praise, claiming victory to prematurely yielded hazardous consequences. "Continue to circle that gathering place and monitor the signal. But keep your presence restricted!" He stressed the last part. "Their Autobot Guardians are only a phone call away. We cannot afford to botch this operation! Locate the other two before long!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream!"

**xXx**

"I'M HERE! SORRY!" Selena ran to the trio at the head of the line. She was out of breath. She had to land behind the DDR stadium to keep from being noticed. "Bulkhead...was...a mile...that-a-way." She fanned herself with her hat. It was hot for the evening.

"No biggie!" Miko grabbed Selena, making her her bumper car partner. "Time for girl power to smash the little boys!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Jack revved his engines. Rafael adjusted his glasses, accepting the challenge.

It was a very violent five minutes. Bumping, ramming, grinding along the railing. In the end, the victors were the powerhouse chicks. Selena and Miko celebrated their triumph at the boys expense with ice cream and nachos. Selena felt bad so she bought the boys some. They weren't able to relax for long. The second they finished eating, the rest of the festival called.

The contests were beginning to get underway. The younger kids got to get their shot in the spotlight out of the way first. Then it would be the big kids turn. Miko had no doubts she and Selena would rule the partner contest. Unless the Walking Dead team entered. Then they would be a string second. The Edward, Jake, and Bella entries wouldn't even make the polls.

Jack and Selena found an outdoor laser tag arena. Naturally they teamed up the first time around, dominating their foolish opponents. The second time it was Jack vs Selena. Jack took home the gold while Selena was stuck cleaning him room for a week.  
>Miko and Rafael were fascinated by the little petting zoo. An aquarium of able to be pet manta rays immediately caught their attention. The smooth, oily, rubbery feel of their skin was amazing. Miko was ambushed by a group of bunnies. She couldn't resist snapping a pic. She sent it to her friends, messaging that it was priceless. What was priceless was Rafael photo-bombing with spinning beads in his hands the background. The next pic showed her trying to kill Raf.<p>

On the Nemesis, Starscream was cackling at how smoothly his plan was running. Two children down, and only one straggler to go. It was too easy he could hardly stand it. His dispatched units, though on the move, were in excellent positions to strike. The night time provides a flawless cloak.

By the time 8:13 rolled around, the crowds were herding to the stages, bumping and shoving for the best spots. The contestants were back stage fussing over last minute adjustments. Jack helped Miko fix a couple things on her costume. Rafael made a small adjustment on Selena's boot. Selena, in turn, helped Rafael fix his. His bald cap was slipping.

The contests promise to be short. The time it took for them to actually start seemed to run on for hours. All they needed to do was wait five more minutes, and wait in line to perform. Miko practically sweated her make up off. Jack and Rafael found it a good time to join the crowd. They found a nice high up spot on a tower. Hopefully security wouldn't bring them down.

"OOH! I can't do this! Maybe I should change! I need my guitar!"

"Relax, Miko." Selena fixed Miko's collar, touched up her makeup, and fanned off her sweat. She held Miko by the shoulders, having her look her in the eye. "We're 11th in line, then we join Jack and Raf in the crowd. Just look cute."

"I-I'm already cute." Miko firmly quaked.

"That you are."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Miko jumped out of her skin and into Selena's arms. "THE TEAM COSTUME CONTEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The crowd burst into cheer. Selena figured her shaking legs wouldn't hold her for long. Fortunately there was a prop couch in the corner.

**xxx**

The announcer, dressed as Doctor Facilier, tipped his hat with a twirl of his cane. "I will be your host from the other side, Davis Mathis! You guys ready to see the Spooky, Fanatical, Sexy~, and all around greatest teams to crawl from the depths?!" He put a hand to his ear. The crowd burst in a roar of cheers. "Then far be it for me to keep you in suspense!" He cracked the cane head, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

The lights focused on center stage, one parted to welcome those entering from the left. "First up on our roster, already setting the stage for most romantic! Let's give a shout to KILI AND TAURIEL!" A couple emerged, dressed as the loved Dwarf and Elf. Same height and everything.. The crowd ate them up. "Aren't they the perfect couple!" The pair waved farewell.

"Next we have a triple threat, from the famed Vampire movie. Welcome Jake, Bella, and Edward." Unexpectedly, the costume trio were better than the actual actors. The whole crowd were more amazed by how much better they looked than similarities.

"He's one Hell of a butler, and he's Queen's Guard Dog! Both send absolute chills down the spines of Anime Lovers! Welcome, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis!" Two handsome looking young men appeared from behind a curtain. Ciel sitting cross legged on a step stool with Sebastian knelt and putting on his shoe, kissing the crook of the foot. The girls nearly died of a fangasm.

Next up were Smaug and Bilbo, but dressed as Sherlock and Watson. They were beloved ten times over. Tiana and Naveen, Olaf and Sven, Ninja Turtles with Splinter, Big Hero Six, and even the Fairly Oddparents. One pair came as Cat-Dog. There were a few good teams taking the stage. One pair as Marina Del Ray and Benjamin come down from the ceiling on a swing. Jack and Raf were impressed by the lengths people were going to. A trip to the Bahamas brings out the most creative sides.

"Next up we have a couple of cuties from the mysterious land of Wonderland! A Mad girl and her bonkers cat. GENTLEMEN, ladies, give a shout to The Mad Hatter and The Cheshire cat!" A red couch was turned on a floor panel. Jack and Rafael were so shocked they almost fell. Selena lied along the couch, propped on the am, showing off her feminine asset. Miko was lying on top of her, purring while licking her paw and Selena stroking her back. The men went gaga over them. Rafael hid bashfully behind his hands. Jack tugged on his collar.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Rafael climbed down in a hurry, running for the portal bathrooms near the lot's edges. Jack didn't blame him. He'd need a cold shower to cool off.

**xxx**

"HM!" Starscream watched one of the two blips moving from the other. Soundwave zoomed in close, revealing the area to be open and close to a somewhat empty street. Starscream chuckled successfully. "Move in."

**xxx**

Rafael never felt more claustrophobic in a crowd than now. He finally squeezed free, rushing to where there were literally no people. He pressed his back to a wooden log of a fencing, patting his pounding chest.

"Man, oh man, oh man!" Rafael hyperventilated. He couldn't get Selena out of his mind. She just looked so...so... "Do I think she's cute?" He asked himself, as if going crazy. A half baked sink answered his prayers. He put the water on full blast, ripped off the bald cap, and soaked head. "Okay! Calm down! You're fine! You're fine!"

He wasn't fine. Blended into the darkness, a hand descended behind him.

**xxx**

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!" Jack hugged them. He cringed at moisture meeting his hand. "And sweaty, Miko."

"An absolute nervous wreck, this one!" Selena elbowed her.

"Well hopefully that sweating slips you into first place." Jack wished them well.

"Where'd Raf go?" Miko searched for the little guy.

"He went to the bathroom that way. He darted like a bat out of Hell."

"Then I'm right behind him!" Miko held her bladder. "OUTTA THE WAY, PEEPS! I'M GONNA BLOW!" Miko literally crawled over people to make it to the bathroom.

Jack and Selena still can't wrap their heads around that one. "She never slows down." Selena mumbled.

"Only when she sleeps."

"Actually, I saw her speed dreaming once. Led her to crawling on the ceiling."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"What would surprise us about Miko?"

"If she sat still for longer than five minutes and spoke at two miles per hour rather than 30."

"And didn't steal our fries."

"Amen, sister!" Jack high-fived her. The two leaned on one another, laughing.

**xXx**

Miko yanked the Port-a-potty's door and slammed it to the hinges breaking point. The relief was enough to make her fall asleep where she sat. To think she had half a dozen other contests to get dressed for. One of which Raf was competing in. She dialed him, shooting him a call while she finished up.

_Ring-ring-ring._ Miko arched a brow. _Ring-ring-ring._ It was coming from outside. "Raf?" She poked her head out the door. Raf's phone was ten feet away on the ground. Miko scanned the area for the kid it belongs too. Raf was nowhere to be seen. "Raf! Raf?" Miko scooped up his phone. This will be the second time she's felt really scared. "RAF! WHERE ARE YOU? RAF?!" No response. Miko scrolled through her contacts, finding Jack. Just as she was about to call, she was tapped on the back. "RAF?!" Then the world went black.

**xXx**

Jack was leaned against the tower he climbed, drumming his crossed arms. Selena was pacing back and forth, swinging her cell phone by the keychain. The next contest Raf signed up for was going to start in ten minutes, and neither he or Miko were back from the bathroom.

"I get humans have tiny bladders, but I wasn't aware it took 23 minutes." Selena skeptically interrogated Jack.

"It doesn't." Jack reassured her. He checked his messages. He sent Miko and Raf three messages each, wondering where they were. "Miko surprised me. She hasn't responded immediately to a text."

Selena practically dropped dead. "Miko never misses an opportunity to text. Unless her phone dropped in that toilet." Which she sincerely doubted.

"Maybe Bulkhead found them and Miko started talking." The only real plausible explanation that made sense.

"I hope so." Two sketchy people walked by behind her. "This holiday brings out all kinds of people."

"The bathrooms are this way. Let's go make sure they didn't fall in." Jack led the way. Selena followed close on his heels. She felt those tingles again. She rubbed her elbows. _What the heck is going on?_

**xXx**

"_Lord Starscream, we have two of the children in our custody._"

"Excellent." Courtesy of his need for his device, Jack's position was exposed, plummeting him unknowingly in Starscream's trap. The third is on his way to your location now. Be ready for him." He purred. "Knockout, Breakdown - meet at the coordinates Soundwave is transmitting to you." Soundwave sent rendezvous coordinates to meet miles outside of Jasper. "Once we acquire the third child, it will only be a matter of _phoning home_ to bring the Autobots to us."

**xXx**

Jack and Selena must have searched every bathroom in the general area. Miko and Raf were nowhere to be seen. Jack kept trying to call them. No one was answering.

"Am I the only one worried?" Jack trembled.

"No. You're not." Selena balled her hands into fists, inadvertently crushing an abandoned cotton candy machine. Selena was sure she was paranoid before, but now she's certain something was wrong. "Okay, something's definitely up!"

"What's up?"

"A couple rings, maybe - Miko and Raf almost always answer their phones! Especially Miko!" Jack attempted to call the phone addicted girl. If she didn't pick up, then they were calling the bots.

The phone rang four times then went to her voicemail. "Hey, hey, hey! Miko's jammin'! Leave a message!"

"Now I'm worried." Jack rumbled.

"So am I. These contests aside, Miko never goes without being on her phone." Miko and Raf aren't so irresponsible that they wouldn't venture off without telling them. Raf anyway. Miko, it all depended on her mood. Selena tapped her chin. The only place they hadn't searched was the open street. There's no reason for Miko or Raf to leave the lot.

"I'm calling Bulkhead!" Jack flipped his phone open.

"No need!" Selena jumped the fence, running toward a parked muscle car across the way. It's hefty green frame was crushing a planter on the sidewalk. Jack loved Bulkhead's convenient sense of timing.

As the two raced across the street, two obscured vehicons spotted Jack and Selena racing to a precariously parked vehicle on the sidewalk. "Lord Starscream, we have a visual on the last human. He is with someone."

"_Yet another pet for the Autobots to care for._" Starscream hissed in disgust. Miko and Raf lied unconscious in the backseat of one of the vehicons.

"There's one other thing, sir." The second sentry edged further into his hiding place. "They're meeting with an Autobot now. The green, muscle one."

**xxx**

"Bulkhead? Scrap!" Starscream hammered the control panel. "If Bulkhead is there then the others are not far behind." He murmured perturbed. Being in possession of all three would be a slam dunk in his plan. However the wiser course of action would be to not look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth. "Take what you have to the rendezvous! Let the Autobots chase their tail pipes a while longer."

**xxx**

"You heard him." The two vehicons slowly backed up, making a U-Turn for the city limit. Raf and Miko groaned sickly, sinking in the rough seats.

**xxx**

Two teenage girls strutted by. Their faces were completely covered in face paint. "Is having that much paint really necessary?" Too much paint on Bulkhead's chassis make him break out in rust.

"Bulkhead!"

"Hey, Selena! Jack." He greeted the out of breath children. "Tell me what's the point of that face paint?"

"I think it's from that Star Wars movie." Jack shrugged. He shook his head back on track. "Anyway, have you seen Miko or Raf?"

"No. Aren't they with you?"

"They were. Then we lost them." Selena and Jack tried not to sound in a panic. For all they knew, the two were just preoccupied with the festival. "We can't find them, and they aren't answering their phones."

"Wait. MIKO isn't answering?" Now he knew something was wrong. Bulkhead made an attempt to call her. "Hey, hey, hey! Miko's jammin'! Leave a message!" Bulkhead growled animally. If Miko and Raf aren't answering their phones then something was definitely up. "The Cons wouldn't kidnap them...would they?"

"What was that?" Selena didn't hear him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Bulkhead cleared his throat. "You guys sure you looked everywhere?" Bulkhead needed to be extra sure. He's aware of the Cons lurking, but wanted to be absolutely sure they weren't the cause of Miko and Raf's disappearance. Calling in the cavalry might cause that needless destruction Optimus wanted to avoid.

"No..." Jack considered that option. Knowing Miko she dragged Raf onto the opposite side of the lot. Not Selena. Nothing at all about this day sat well with her in the slightest. She's been carrying the strangest feeling ever since she saw that weird purple car. She took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"Calling the base!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" She hurriedly dialed the base, drumming her index finger anxiously. I can't explain it, but something's been really off about today!" Bulkhead wasn't above admitting she's seemed a little distracted. Though they were on the opposite side of the law, Selena's shown good instincts. 'Maybe she's right. "Ratchet! Come on! Please pick up!"

"_Hello?_"

"Ratchet! It's me!"

"_Selena? What's the matter?_"

"Not sure." Why does it feel like she's lying? Everything was '_the matter!_' "Listen, it's probably nothing, but I can't find Miko or Raf. Do you think you can trace their phones?"

**xXx**

Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet all shared the same dread feeling. "Are they in danger?" For one reason or another, none of them wanted to consider the possibility the Decepticons would target the children. Not when Selena is their target of interest.

"_Again. Not sure. I'm just...'cautious' of the crowd._" In place of saying she's been feeling strange all day. It would sound crazy if she said a car set off these alarms. "_Just...just find their phones. Please._" Arcee was taken aback. Selena saying please was a first. 'No way she fakes sincerity.'

"Okay. I'm running the trace now." Optimus and the others idled patiently. Jack, Selena, and Bulkhead were unable to sit still. Ratchet triangulated Miko and Rafael's positions. "Hmm...that's odd. My scanner's show the children three miles from your position...traveling at an alarming speed!" He exclaimed the last bit.

"_^Speed of a car?^_"

"_Bulkhead's with me and Jack. Are any of the others out?_" Selena's voice asked hopefully.

"Negative! I'm sending the coordinates to your phone, now!" And logging them into the ground bridge for the others. "Find them swiftly! They're a mile outside the city limit!"

"_Over and out then!_" Selena hung up.

"Hold on! I thought Selena was the target!" Arcee hissed. "Why did they kidnap Miko and Raf."

"Because it is still about Selena." Optimus heatedly reassured her. "They may wish to force our hand and return her to them."

"_^What do they think we're doing? Holding her hostage?^_" Bumblebee derided the ridiculous idea.

"Remember, they have no idea Selena has amnesia." Ratchet reminded them. That amnesia is both a saving grace and a curse for them. "As far as they're concerned, we have their trump card, and they have ours."

**xXx**

Starscream monitored his troops from the bridge's master computer. Knockout and Breakdown were only mere minutes away from the on approaching party. Mere minutes from delivering the keys to his ultimate victory. Two out of three was never bad in his book. Somehow he assumed the younger two would be far easier to capture than Jack. The boy has proven resourceful.

With his triumph at hand, Starscream flaunted his crown as he plotted his list of demands. "Perhaps while I'm receiving Selena, I can squeeze the location of the Autobot base out of them." Starscream was drooling at the many ways he can make the Autobots squirm. With Selena soon to be in his grasp, she'd most definitely have them wriggling like worms on a hook.

The glee was short lived. Soundwave sounded another alert. Starscream knit his brow, confused by the fourth signal. This time the signal belonged to Selena. Or rather, her phone. It is shown near where the boy named Jack last attempted contact to the girl, Miko's, phone.

"What trickery is this?" Starscream growled through grit teeth. "What do you mean Selena made an outgoing call? TO WHERE?!" He screeched. Soundwave shook his head. The message was masked by an unknown frequency. "Clearly your scanners are faulty! Selena cannot possibly make a call because SELENA is being held prisoner!" That has to be the reason! Selena would never consort with the enemy voluntarily. "The other the trooper mentioned! That fourth child must be using her phone! A flunky of that useless Agent Fowler!" Soundwave tilted his head. "We will proceed with the plan as scheduled. Keep an eye out for any contingencies."

**xxx**

Four vehicons were speeding down the open road, keeping a knit formation. Rafael and Miko were still unconscious in the backseat of one, tied in place by the seat belts. Sheer rocky cliffs on either side of the road rested up ahead, symbolizing the nigh of the rendezvous.

"This is unit 1 to Knockout. ETA five minutes."

"_Understood. Do hurry. This desert dust wreaks havoc on my finish._"

Unbeknownst to the four rushing Cons, Bulkhead caught up in due time. Selena in the driver's seat, and Jack as her passenger. "There! One of those must have them!" She roared. She and Jack two bore hateful holes in the Cons, despising the fact that their friends are lying helpless in one of those cars. Bulkhead kept a large enough gap between him and the Cons so not to provoke a fight. Attacking without knowing which car they were in would get them killed. Either way, a battle is going to happen sooner or later.

"Wait...these purple cars." Selena leaned forward, squinting hard to adjust to the darkness. The design, the color, that annoying chill scrolling her back. This time she wasn't crazy. "I know these cars!"

"Y-you do?" Bulkhead and Jack shrieked.

"Yeah! They were lurking nearby after you dropped us off!" She curled her fingers like contorted talons, summoning a torrent of orbiting energy. "They had my choker insignia on their front bumpers!"

"What?! Are you sure?" Selena nodded firmly. Bulkhead and Jack would topple over if the situation wasn't so dire. Selena would soon come to learn he insignia was the symbol of their most hated enemies. "Ratchet! We have a problem!" Bulkhead contacted base. "We found the guys that nabbed the kids! They're Decepticons!"

"The Anti-Autobots?!" Selena asked. Jack, Miko, and Rafael told her all about the Decepticons. How they want to rule over the earth and enslave everyone. Destroying those that resist. "What do they want with Miko and Raf?"

"Probably to lure us out!" Bulkhead blurted. He neglected to mention the other motive behind this assault.

"Proceed with caution! We cannot risk the children getting hurt!" Optimus ordered. "Back up is on the way!"

"If we can isolate the car holding the kids, maybe we can get through this!" Bulkhead grumbled thoughtfully.

"Grr…" Selena felt so helpless right now. She could easily take these guys off the road. If only she could figure out which car had the kids. Her phone heard her plight. "Huh-what-hey!" Her phone thrashed in her pocket. It jumped to out of her pocket and onto the gear stick, transforming into a type of spider. "That's new." She droned, too stunned to really react. Jack bobbed his head. The spider phone crawled up her arm. It latched onto her ear, shaping to a headset. A scouter visor stretched over her eyes. "WHOA! Since when does my phone do that?!" Jack shrugged, shaking his head. Another toy the Cons gave her. Selena rolled with it and scanned the vehicles. Two heat signatures shone in the car second from the left. "I think I see them! But they're not moving."

"Are they..." Jack swallowed.

"No. They're alive. Just unconscious." In the nick of time, Arcee and Bumblebee drove up behind. Perfect timing. Selena had a plan. They move in for the attack. "Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Miko and Raf are in the car second from the left. I'm going to tear it from the pack, you guys deal with the rest."

"You sure you can handle him on your own?" Arcee questioned her decision to fight alone.

"One metal loser won't even be a warm up." She boasted.

"Just be careful!" Arcee stressed. "You have hostages to worry about."

"Always!" Bulkhead rolled down his window. Selena undid her seatbelt. "Jack, you better bolt the second the fighting starts." She warned him. Jack held no arguments. Selena climbed to Bulkhead's roof. The powerful wind blew her hat off. She knelt on the roof, focused solely on one car. Closing her eyes she extended a hand, the lifted.

"WUH-WUH-WHAT'S HAPPENING..." The vehicon levitated off the ground, wheels spinning out of control for solid ground. Selena's eyes opened in a full red glow. She twisted and threw her arm. "WHOAAA..." The vehicon was launched several yards in the opposite direction. Selena decoupled, letting the wind take her to her prize. He landed square on his wheels. Neither he nor the children were scratched. Selena landed ahead of him. Only her glowing eyes could be seen. The other three Cons skid to a halt, flipping into their robot modes. Bulkhead and the others leapt into their robot forms, blasters at the ready. Jack sought cover behind a series of rocks.

"Where you guys, goin'? The party's just started!" Bulkhead charged first. The middle vehicon drew his guns. Bulkhead's wrecking ball already knocked him clear off his feet. The other two had his head between their blasters. Arcee and Bumblebee wrapped their legs to their necks, flipping the Con and sending them skipping across the dirt. "Time to teach these bozos that no one messes with our kids!"

**xxx**

Knockout and Breakdown waited in a canyon, growing steadily more impatient as five minutes became 15. Knockout put a hand to the wall, drumming his fingers on the rock and his hip.

"Think they got a flat tire?" Breakdown proposed, flicking a cactus unamused.

"It better be a flat tire." Knockout ran his talons, scarring the rock. He flashed his headlights, highlighting the specks tarnishing his lustrous red finish. "This dust bowl is leaving spots." He'd rather be changing Megatron's coolant tank.

Breakdown touched two fingers to his comlink. "Hey guys, where you at? And please say it's a flat." He whined. He wasn't in the mood for Knockout's hissy-fit induced rants. Static replied to Breakdown. He pressed the link two more times, trying to clear the static. "Breakdown to unit 1. Do you read?" Static again. Knockout's fumes over his finish evaporated.

An Autobot was reported in the area. No response, no updates - "Think we should call Starscream?"

"And tell him we lost two kids - FORGET IT!" Knockout forbade. "They should be nearby. Let's scope 'em out, and beat down whoever's forced me to endure this primitive weather!"

**xxx**

The vehicon revved his engines. Selena planted and spread her feet. The two stared each other down, not so much as twitching. Selena flourished her arms inward and shot her hands out. The vehicon's doors viciously tore off their hinges. He screamed in agony. The vehicon through on his high beams, blinding her. His tires screeched on the take off. Selena stomped, casting a magnetic veil. She moved her hands down. The car's hood came under her palms. She flipped around, grabbing hold by the vehicon's roof.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" The vehicon veered sharply, fishtailing in a donut spin. Selena hooked her fingers in the roof. Half her body hung off the side. He found a foothold in the open door. The Vehicon jerked driving through the Autobots fight, using their battle as a means to shake up Selena. Touching loose dust he purposefully spinning in circles. Selena tightened her body, pressing her knees to keep from flying off. She was starting to regret eating that chilli bowl. The world was spinning. The Con darted in another direction, zigzagging frantically. Selena's one hand slipped. Her other was coming loose. "COME ON! GET OFF!"

"NOT...BEFORE...I...SAVE...THEM!" Selena crawled her way to the side of the car, snaking inside the back seat. She'd love a moment to regain her balance. Time wasn't on her side. She ripped the seat belts off. She tossed Rafael over her shoulder and held Miko under her arm. The vehicon had no intention of slowing down. Selena held her breath. She jumped out, digging her boots into a rough stop. Rafael and Miko - fast asleep like babies.

"Ratchet! I have Miko and Raf!" Jack came up behind, pleased to see his friends were safe. "Send a Groundbridge!" The vehicon, finally having enough, went into robot mode, gun's ready to blaze. "Hurry!" Selena left Rafael and Miko with Jack. He dragged them to a safe place. Although that wasn't very far.

"_Transmitting coordinates! Groundbridge on its way!_"

"Kid…" The vehicon aimed. The blaster whirring to a dangerous glow. "I've wanted to do this for a long time!" He chortled.

"Then you'll have to wait a bit longer!" The Con fired. Selena charged, the missed shot giving her boost. She kicked up dust flying at rapid speed. She swerved between the shots. The Decepticon skipped back, firing relentlessly. Selena came to his feet, pushing off his calf and coming to his face. "No one…" Her eyes glowed intensely. "TOUCHES-MY-KIDS!" Two punches to the grill and a devastating kick to the side of the head sent the Decepticon packing. He bounced on his front, reducing a pile of rocks to rubble. He groaned dazedly, rubbing his head. Selena drove her boots on the land, planting him in a sunken impression. "I don't know what your deal is, and I don't much care." Selena grabbed his back plating. The cold metal touching her skin gave her a familiar tingle. Miko, Raf, and Jack in danger brought on a very strong, and passionate peeve she wasn't aware she had. "I'm not sure why, but this is going to be very...poetic." She fined her hand like a blade. A crimson hued filled her eyes, then faded to grey.

"No...wait...LIEUTEN-" The Con's plights died when her hand impaled to his spark. He cried out, fidgeting in a spasm, then went offline.

Selena tore his circuitry right out of him, sliding off. Her legs keeled under the waning adrenaline. "Woof…" She panted.

"Selena!" Jack helped her to her feet, looping her arm around. "I've got ya."

"Thanks…" She replied breathlessly.

**xXx**

Arcee danced on her toes. The Decepticon threw a full force punch. Arce caught the arm, flipping the Con flat on his back. Arcee shot his processor, taking him offline. Bulkhead lifted the last two by their heads and cracked them together, taking them out of commission.

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff!" Bulkhead flexed his muscles. That was the best fun he'd had in a while. Humans can keep their holidays.

"And just in the nick of time." Arcee turned to be greeted by a groundbridge. Ratchet and Optimus exited, caught off guard by the carnage lying about. "Perfect timing. We just took out the last bit of the trash."

"Where are Selena and the children?" Optimus searched fretfully.

"Right here!" Jack and Selena hobbled, carrying Miko and Rafael. "Still in one piece, thanks to Selena." Jack praised. Optimus may have been pleased to see their damage was minimal, but was disheartened by Miko and Rafael's unconscious states.

Questions would come later. Breakdown and Knockout were coming in hot up the road. Bulkhead gave Selena and the kids a lift, sprinting to safety. Optimus and Ratchet covered their allies escape, locking their blasters on Knockout and Breakdown should they open fire.

Just as the two Decepticons shifted into robot forms, the Autobot groundbridge closed, sealing another defeat.

"Well that's just perfect!" Knockout spat. "We're two seconds late and down two hostages!" Breakdown groaned resignedly, dialing a com to the Nemesis. "What are you doing?" Knockout wavered.

"Hey, Scream, we found the unit holding the kids." Knockout's jaw hit the floor. He silently, and begrudgingly, cursed and slapped his palms to his faceplate. "They've been eviscerated. The Autobots left nothing behind. It's a bloodbath."

"_Blasted Autobots! Will their interference never cease?!_" Starscream is almost glad he wasn't too full of himself. But for the plan to fall apart with only two minutes. He could just drop offline.

"There's one more thing. One of the guys in the unit has no blaster damage." Starscream found that odd. Hand to hand combat is common place. No blaster burns is indeed a rarity. "In fact, aside from the popped doors, he's clean."

"_Popped doors?_"

"And I don't mean ripped off by Bulkhead. The links were popped like a cap. Completely clean." He shuddered, feeling his own door popping. "Sort of reminds me of Selena's work."

"Why would Selena attack one of our own?" Knockout disparaged his comparison. "Hello!" He knocked on Breakdown's seemingly empty head. "She hasn't been seen all night! OR FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS!" His shout echoed in his audio receptors.

"Who knows?" Breakdown bellowed, twisting a finger in his ear. "Maybe the Bots put the squeeze on her. Dug up something?" Breakdown carefully proposed, hands raised. "Selena does have her skeletons. Wouldn't be farfetched if they knew a few."

**xxx**

"Noo! What isn't farfetched is the punishment you both shall endure upon return!" Starscream frothed at the mouth. Selena's hat fell off his hip. It...bothered Starscream. '_Reminds me of Selena's work._' Her phone signal, brutal yet clean aftermath, the human children in danger. A familiar M.O of Selena's. _No! It's absolutely ridiculous! She would never betray me-ugh-the Decepticons!_ "Return to the Nemesis! We are done for the evening!"

**xxx**

Miko and Raf were set on the cough, out cold from their hectic ordeal. The Cons must have sprayed them with the same concoction Vince got hit with. For the best. Rest will be their cure all.

"How are they?" Selena pestered Ratchet for the umpteenth time in the last couple of hours.

"They're doing just fine." Ratchet stressfully assured her, lowering her to the ground. "By the morning they should wake up, and the entire ordeal will be a blur."

Selena put a hand to her chest, exhaling with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Thanks to you!" Jack slapped her on the back. "Without you, Raf and Miko wouldn't be 'sleeping'." Death left a horrible taste on his tongue. Not to mention he didn't want that image in his head. "Thank you, Selena."

" They...they're my friends." Selena blushed, circling her foot. She lovingly gazed upon the slumbering pair. "I didn't do much."

"You kidding me?!" Bulkhead jabbed a loving finger in her back. "If it weren't for you, we'd have lost Miko and Raf. You're a bona-fide hero!" Selena turned cherry red, waving her hands in protest.

"Bulkhead is correct." Optimus approached, smiling down on her. "Your quick thinking, instincts, and skill saved not only two humans, but two very important friends. They are in your debt."

"I'm just glad that color purple bothered me." She giggled, her cheeks flushing. She's still a bit baffled by that. Considering her hair is purple. "But I am curious as to why those cars had my choker insignia." She dangled the accessory.

Jack came prepared with an answer. "Before you lost your memory, you saw that insignia and liked it. So Ratchet made one for you." Ratchet cleared his throat. Selena would assume it was because her was embarrassed. In truth, it was another lie to keep her 'in check.'

"Did I know it belonged to a Decepticon?"

"You did. In fact...you've met a couple." He squeamishly revealed.

"That explains why the one said he'd been wanting to hurt me for a while. Guess I must have wronged him too." If lightning was able to strike at that very moment, the entire base would be incinerated. "SPEAKING OF WHICH!" Selena frantically dug out her phone. "Either Raf gets home in the next five minutes or Mrs. Esquibel kills me!"

"No arguments there." Jack helped Miko and Raf into Bulkhead, setting them comfortably. "Might as well drop me off while you're at it."

"In that case, see you guys next time?"

"Bright and early." Arcee knelt to her. "Your combat skills are rough around the edges. I wanna smooth them out."

"Bright and early it is." She waved to the team. The bots bid them farewell. Ratchet opened a bridge and sent them on their way.

"She risked her life for them." Arcee folded her arms, unable to believe her head was wrapping around accepting the outcome. "She's really lost her memory."

"Regardless, Selena would have risked everything to save those three." Optimus partially disagreed. "Her care for the children is the light within her darkness. She may not recall meeting them or ever having contact with them before now, but in her heart she will never forget how much they mean to her."

"Not that I'm skeptical - what else, do you think, her heart hasn't forgotten?" Meaning, is there a part of Selena that remembers who it was that turned her not only an orphan, but also made her endangered.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry if it's not that good. Work's got me buggy.**


	36. Come into my Parlor

**Come into my Parlor**

**Alright folks! Selena still has amnesia, and it's time to keep pretending like the last 30 chapters never happened! SSHH...**

**xxx**

"_YYAAWWNN..._" Selena stretched her arms, cracking the length of her tired spine. The dense, frigid fog turned her breath to a cloud. Her eyelids were as heavy an anvils. "Let me see if I've got this straight." She curtly gained Arcee and Jack's attention. "You guys dragged me out of bed at five in the morning on Veterinarian's Day-"

"_Veteran's _Day." Jack jovially corrected.

"_Veteran's_ Day," She mocked with air quotes, "To take me hiking?"

"No." Arcee wagged a finger. "We woke you up to take you on a routine scouting mission." She waved her hand held scanner. The digital dial read a normal spike, signaling they were nearing their destination. Nothing sufficient yet.

Granted - Selena's a fleshy Con with amnesia. Silver lining - The rescue of Miko and Rafael proved merit enough to allow her liberties amongst the ranks. The location of their base is a privilege she may never earn due to the likelihood of her memories returning. However, Optimus saw no harm in allowing her to participate in missions. She has proven to be a reliable asset. Bunking her with Miko was a cautionary tail. She, Jack, and Rafael would be able to watch her. Brief them on any changes. Change in eye color for example. Selena was less likely to cause a ruckus while in proximity of Miko. That contingency, although kept in the toolchest for a later time, will no longer be in play.

Right now, Selena was on a routine scouting mission with Arcee and Jack. It was a good opportunity to have them all out in the field together, get a cohesive rhythm flowing. Selena's unfamiliar with the team and their protocols. Pairing her with each of the bots, allowing her to venture on missions, will be a good chance to get her feet wet. Besides, keeping her locked up in Jasper or the base will end with her going stir crazy.

"What's wrong, Selena?" Jack elbowed her side. "Lack of metal turn you grouchy?"

"First of all, junior, I love hiking. A few hours in an area deprived of metals is actually healthy for me." She stroked her cheeks, showing off her tanned, kempt complexion. "I'm just not a morning person. Least of all - _yawn _- when Miko kept me up showing me Slipknot photos." Her love for humans strumming crass instruments while wearing stifling masks eludes Selena. "Is it wrong that I find rock/metal obnoxious?"

"Not in the slightest." Jack replied assuringly. "Miko's choice of rock is a bit...obnoxious." A better term would come to him later. Unless the bat sized mosquitoes ate him alive first. "UGH These bugs have the music beat! They're the size of vampire bats! Drink just as much blood!"

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't ya Jack?" Arcee teased.

"He even comes with his own little accessory." Selena joined in.

"You two wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit?" He pat the pack on his hip.

"Maybe." She tried not to smirk too wide. Selena, on the other hand, was doubling over.

"Hey now! I may not have stinger proof skin, or _repulsive alien body odor_!" He exaggerated, goading Selena to sniff her armpits, "But in a pinch I can use my multi function pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dried mac 'n' cheese." He winked.

"I buy it." Selena snuck the miniscule knife, mockingly flicking the tip. "Yep. This will definitely keep Jack safe."

"You serious?" Arcee droned her skepticism.

"Of course." Selena flew to Arcee's shoulders. "I hear the chipmunks on this planet can be VERY vicious." She prowled her hands like claws. She and Arcee shared a laugh at Jack's expense.

"HA-HA-HA! Aren't you two made for Comedy Central." Jack sarcastically snapped. "Gonna make fun of my tennis shoes next?"

"Not at all..." Arcee wired down the laughing. Selena, however, had five jokes in line. "You have your tools, I have mine." That very tool blared in tune to a spike in energon readings. Selena leaned in on her shoulder, intrigued by the reading. "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were correct, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." She looked around for the source.

"Maybe Cons dug some up and left it lying around." Selena assumed, not entirely sure what reading above ground energon would give off. However, initial scans showed no Decepticon presence. Yet. Decepticons weren't scanned at the Halloween Festival either. Selena jumped to the ground. On contact, a magnetic wave dispersed in a ring, spanning far and wide for nearby metals. She closed her eyes to the area, allowing her other senses to take hold. Rebounding waves scaled her body. "Hm..."

"Find something?" Jack whispered.

"Maybe. Bits and pieces this way." She led them down a slope. Arcee followed her while keeping an eye on the scanner. Selena's abilities were sketchy in wilderness areas. The forest isn't too widely known as a magnetic hotspot. Arcee's scanner would be their fallback.

Arcee swerved the scanner side to side, ensuring by the strength of the signal they were on the right trail. The spiking kept raising red flags in her mind. It wasn't a natural reading. Selena's senses alerted her to the encroaching of metals. Like Arcee, her readings weren't sitting right with her either. The largest weaponized human vehicle doesn't even register as powerfully. The scanner blared the same signal a second time, signaling the arrival to their intended destination. Words were briefly lost to them.

The signal brought them to a decimated clearing. A long, stretching trench deep as a white water rapid ravine tore the forest a new one. Trees broken, dug up, and or leaned until uproot marked the destruction. Scorchings blemished the dirts. Signs of whatever made it was burning at the time.

"What happened here?" Jack rumbled, horrified by the destruction.

"Crash landing!" Arcee answered edgily.

Visitors from the stars giving off an energon reading. No doubt another Cybertronian come to make earth their home away from home. "Then the ship we're looking for is what I picked up." Selena regretfully stated. Beyond their current point lied a denser mass of metals. Military grade ship were generally so boisterous. No doubt Arcee's scanner detected leaking energon. Selena knelt to a patch of burnt dirt. Running her fingers through it, she ground it between her thumb and index finger. "The is recent. Ratchet never mentioned scanning a ship's entry."

"Cybertronian ships possess a cloaking technology that makes them virtually invisible." Arcee educated while keeping her eyes and ears peeled. The scanner's reading were off the charts. "The Nemesis can land within two feet of us and scanners wouldn't be able to detect it."

"Thankfully it's not the Nemesis making your scanner go haywire."

"Then ship that made this must be the source of the readings." Jack deduced unnervingly, weak-kneed by the destruction. In a part of his mind, the concern that whoever crashed hadn't sent out an SOS nagged Jack. "Think its friendly or not so friendly?"

"We won't know until we scout." Arcee armed her blaster. "Selena, douse the area again and watch for moving metal. Can you do that?"

"With every step!" Selena stamped her foot. Her range traveled the ground and trees. Flakes of metal that broke off whatever ship that crash landed aided her reach.

"Stay between us, Jack! Low and close!" Arcee ordered, advancing with her guard significantly raised. She guided them to the woods for cover.

Jack and Selena kept close to one another. Arcee The sense anything could come out of anywhere made Jack a little jumpy. The slightest twig snap robbed him of his skin. Drumming of his heart banged loudly on his ears. Looking at Arcee and Selena, it became abundantly clear where the weak link in the chain lied. They treaded the land, watching for enemies in the shadow with not a single drop of sweat on their brow. There was Jack, shaking in his tennis shoes over forest sounds.

_I've got to help however I can._ Jack encouraged himself. _I can't be in the way._

Selena treaded the air, wiggling her fingers. The surrounding metals embedded in the trees provided a decent web for her to cast. Like spiders, if a Metal Titan stumbles in her net, she'll pounce before they realize she's there. Selena was ready to spring and take Jack to safety the second things got hairy. Her hands curling and uncurling, itching for a fight. The amount of metal scattered within an arms length - the size and density - told her the ship was a fair size. By alien standards.

_Strange..._She murmured in her mind. The vibrations returning as crude images, drawing a map in her mind. Metals bobbing in the waning trees, able to be seen while out of sight. _Have I done this before?_ '_Bandages wrapped to eyes..._' Selena touched one side of her eye.

Jack and Selena were so distracted they didn't notice Arcee stopped. _BONK!_ Thankfully her leg was a good brake. "SSHH!" Arcee hissed. Selena and Jack peeled their faces off, bobbing their head to her command. Arcee spotted the end of the clearing just ahead. The air was rife with unease. Not a solid sound jostled the forest. The forest was dead on the breeze.

Arcee rushed to get a closer look, crouching between two trees and behind a mound. Selena and Jack kept their heads down, coming in on either side of her. The two peered around trees, thrown in awe for the second time within ten minutes. It was just as they surmised. A Cybertronian ship crash landed in the earth's backyard. By the looks of it, the crash wasn't the sole factor in its wreckage. It took a beating before coming to its final stop.

No signs of life outside the ship. Inside may be a different story. "Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack weighed. He prefered the first one.

"Can't tell." Arcee kept her blaster at the ready.

"Arcee, I don't sense anyone." Selena whispered. "Now what?"

"Now..." She skulked along the wood line, utilizing the dense fog as a secondary cover. She gestured her hand at Jack and Selena, urging them to stay put. The two nodded, crouching until invisible behind the mound.

"I don't like her going in by herself." Selena whispered.

"Arcee's tough. She'll be fine." Jack retorted confidently.

"I hope you're right."

Selena felt a prick at her back. She froze, feeling sick in the pit of her stomach. The forest was unusual today - a factor already in play. Selena waited a moment, ensuring her instincts were correct. She closed her eyes. She tapped a finger three times. Waves washed up and over metals scaling the trees, depicting a primeval model of the forest. A sudden shift jolted her. Eyes in the trees were watching them. The web she set was tripped. A figure too swift to identify. Pangs or...thumps skipped away. _Feet._ Someone was moving. She placed her hand to Jack's back, edging him closer to the ground. The figure was increasing their pace. Selena was losing them the deeper in the forest they ran. She lied spread eagle on top of Jack, digging her fingers and boots in the ground.

Jack was about to ask what was wrong. She had his shoulder in a vice grip. His question hitched in his throat by her serious scowl. Her eyes running side to side - Selena sensed something. The tools in his kit were heavy. So was his back. Jack's heart skipped a beat when that depraved crimson glow filled her eyes. The presence close by - Selena's powers were pouring to find them. Close, far, with Arcee, they could be anywhere. Jack swallowed a massive lump. He took a glimpse as best as he could without moving too much. He couldn't see anything. No one and nothing was there. Yet he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He put his forehead to the ground, squeezing his eyes closed. The loud pounding? Was that coming from him? Or is it getting closer? Why was the breeze shrieking? _What am I going to do? I want to run!_

"Its gone."

"WHUH?!" Jack's voice cracked. He was lighter.

Selena was dusting her pants off while watching the forest. "Whatever was here is gone. However..." She tapped her boot toe in the dirt, "The lack of metals here put me at a disadvantage."

"Really? You seem fine."

"Combat wise." She stretched a hand toward the sky. Stray shrapnel and chunks of the ship's wings orbited above her palm. "I can throw a decent punch. Send Arcee flying. Turn that ship into a pretzel, even." She studied the rotating metal. A shape came to mind. A familiar shape. Warmth filled her. The metal combined into it, creating two chakram weapons. "But unlike Cybertronians, I can't keep punching and walk away with dents." She flexed a skin fist.

Jack wagged an understanding finger, seeing her point loud and clear. He touched his chin. _That explains why she relies on her weapons._ Jack noted. Selena swung her forged weapons. No surprise she subconsciously modeled them after her old ones. Were it possible to stay near the ship, Selena would have the advantage. In the forest, _How long would she last one her own?_

"Jack! Look!" Jack whipped to the ship. Arcee was stumbling out of the ship, losing her footing on the dirt. She grasped the ship's wing, supporting her winded self.

"ARCEE!" Jack ran after her. Selena scooped him up by the arms, flying him to his bot. Arcee was frozen with terror. Her pale expression spoke to whatever horrors the ship showed her. She didn't notice Selena and Jack in front of her "ARCEE? ARCEE!" Jack desperately called. He tapped her leg. Arcee's legs trembled, catching Jack completely off guard. She started to fall forward.

"WHOA!" Selena saved Arcee by the back wings, kicking her legs wildly. Arcee's armor was shaking worse than a rattle. If Autobot's had stomach, she'd be vomiting by now. "ARCEE! Snap out of it!" Arcee jolted out of her daydream, staking a foot. Selena let her go as she stood. But the two-wheeler seemed like she'd fall over again. "That's it. Come back to us." Selena cupped her cheeks.

"Arcee! What's wrong?!" Jack pleaded.

"I know who this ship belongs to." She announced grimly. Jack and Selena could tell that wasn't a good thing. "Arcee to base! I need a groundbridge ASAP!" She called ahead.

"W-why?! Whose ship is this?"

"Probably the guy who hightailed it a few minutes ago." Selena theorized.

"WHAT?!" Arcee dropped to Selena, hooking a finger to her collar. "You saw her?! And you didn't report?!" She fumed.

"I didn't SEE anything!" Selena kept her hands between her and the enraged Bot. Mostly afraid. "It moved too fast! Headed further into the forest!"

"Why didn't you report?!" Arcee's voice whirred with such anger. "Why did you allow her to escape?!"

"Her? I didn't-I mean-I wasn't..." Arcee shoved Selena away. Jack caught her by the arms.

"Arcee! That wasn't called for!" Jack scolded.

"Base! Do you read?!" Arcee attempted to contact home. Silence. "Scrap! Com's dead! The ship's gotta be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse!" Arcee started storming off in any given direction, muttering heatedly to herself. She obsessively glanced from the ship, glared at the woods, then at the ground, and back at the ship. She studiously brushed her hands on the ship. She cursed that there was no trail to follow. That whoever crashed the ship was either long gone, or leaving a trail of mayhem in _her_ wake.

"ARCEE!" Jack chased her, refusing to let her go off while her head wasn't on straight. "You're...kind of freaking me out here!"

"You're not the only one." Selena mumbled.

"Wait-here." Arcee ordered them. Jack and Selena offered no arguments. Arcee glowered at the stretch of daunting woods daring her to proceed. The rolling fog carrying the sinister stench of her nightmare.

The second she passed into the woods, Arcee's isolation skyrocketed. A cage trapping her alone against the phantom lurking behind any one of the of the trees. The close knit canopies darkening her path. The fog more of a river of souls than condensed mist.

Below the fog, Arcee spotted imperfections in the soil. Dug up impressions. About the size of her palm. And there was a trail of them leading deeper into the woods. Those footprints send her hurtling into the recesses of memories she's tried to keep locked away. A scar long heeled on her cheek that will forever mar her.

Selena and Jack crept up carefully. "A-Arcee...?" Jack placed a hand at her hip. Arcee came back to them. "Arcee?"

Questions were on the tip of their tongues. Arcee curled into vehicle mode, revving her engines fervently. "CLIMB ON!" A command more than a request. Jack took the handlebars, Selena wrapped her arms to him. There was only one helmet, and Jack needed it more. The pair barely had time to get situated. Arcee kicked off the brakes and went zero to 100 in 3.5 seconds.

Jack and Selena screamed, holding on for dear life. The hills and bumps sent them flying ten yards at a time. Sometimes 30. Selena almost lost her seat. Jack grabbed her by the vest, anchoring her hands to him. Avoiding trees, logs, and brush was like a roller coaster jerking in the sharp turns. Jack was the one to be saved from falling this time.

"ARCEE! SLOW DOWN!" Selena begged, her head buried against Jack's back.

A trench was coming up fast. "ARRCCEEE..." Jack closed his eyes. Arcee jumped the minor ditch without hesitation, whipping sideways to a sliding halt. Selena threw herself off, never happier to be on the ground in her life. Jack ripped his helmet off, regaining lost breath. "OKAY! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?"

"Arcee to base! Do you copy?!" Selena and Jack were fed up. She was doing it again.

"Arcee, please talk to us!" Selena implored. "We can he-"

"Wait here!" Arcee snapped. "I mean it this time!" She flashed her headlights dangerously at Selena. "And this time, Magnet Chick, make yourself useful and keep ALERT!" That stabbed Selena bad.

"Alright that's it!" Jack stepped between Selena and Arcee. "Don't talk that way to her! She's trying to help while you're being a space case!" _Jack..._ Selena was touched he defended her. "Now here you are about to ditch us after shutting us out! I'm your partner! Talk to me!"

Arcee went back into her robot form, bearing daggers at Jack's ignorance. "No, Jack! You're a kid! And she's useless in places like this!" There's that stab again. Selena shied behind Jack, not wanting to be a further burden. "You're only here because this was supposed to be a _routine op._ Got it!" Without another word, Arcee got a running start, sprang and flipped into vehicle mode, leaving Jack and Selena alone.

Jack scoffed at Arcee. He can't believe she said that to Selena. "Don't take what she said to heart. She's just...glitching, er, something."

"R...Right." Selena hugged her shoulders, holding in the hurt. She understood. It didn't lessen the pain, though.

"Come on." Jack marched to the trench.

"Where do you think you're going?" Selena went after him.

"After Arcee. Where do you think?" He stood at the edge of the trench. A long drop by his human standards. No matter. He eased himself down, finding too good footholds.

"Hold it, Jack!" Selena pulled him out and away from the edge.

"Selena, we don't have time! Arcee-"

"Is in a dark place right now." Jack bit his tongue, allowing Selena to elucidate further. "Jack, whoever crashed that ship clearly terrifies Arcee."

"Arcee doesn't get scared!" The very idea made Jack want to laugh.

"Everyone gets scared! The proof is in Arcee's behavior!" Once again, Jack was speechless. He wanted to defend her. But Selena was right. Arcee was slipping. "The person she's looking - the thing I sensed - they were never meant to be on this planet. Now that they are, Arcee's circuits are wound tight. Keeping you back is a sure sign she expects a blood bath."

"So what are you proposing?!" He snarled. "That we sit here and do nothing!"

"Not in the slightest!" Selena activated her phone, setting her scouter. Comlinks may be non operational, but jammers can't hide life signals. "Arcee's not right in the processor. She'll need backup." Two signals blared on her scouter. One belonging to Arcee, and the other to their mystery friend. "Found it. Wait here."

"But you said she'll need us."

"And she needs you to stay safe." Selena stressed. "No offense, but you'll just get in the way." Selena flew off before Jack could protest.

"_Be in the way._ What does she know?" Jack hissed. He wondered if he sounded like Miko. He's sure acting like her. He returned to his original plan. Scaling the trench to help his partners.

**xxx**

The day soon parted for the afternoon. The fog long gone, absorbed by the flora. The orange haze of sunset flooded the forest. A camp site was nestled in the perfect location to enjoy the serene outdoors. A tent propped just off the beaten path. By the logs, packs of food, and the amount of water, the camper planned for an extended stay.

Too bad a lurking animal had different plans. Autonomous left stalked ever so quietly in the hushed wood. Hands with fined, sharp talons stroked the grooves in tree bark. Slender legs sprouting from an ebony back twitched eagerly. Searing violet insect eyes bore into the small tent, spying the unsuspecting man tending to his tools.

"My first local. Time to go introduce myself." The female robot purred. Her pair of legs folding, hiding in a spider like hind. Six other legs sprouted from her back.

"Excuse me!" The Spider Bot grimaced at the voice. She searched for its owner to find no one in sight. "Down here." She arched a brow glancing down. A so-called purple haired local was glowering heatedly at her. "You seem lost. May I help you?"

"Well this is certainly a surprise." The arachnid chortled. "A pretty little girl coming to greet me?" She relieved her spider legs for her normal pair. "I'm honored."

"I'm glad." Selena brazenly smirked. "First impressions are important to me."

"Well you're certainly off to a fine start." The spider's legs trembled the ground as she approached. "My initial impression of the humans was that they were supposed to be timid?"

"They are. To a ridiculous degree." Selena's eyes flashed a crimson glow.

The arachnid was startled, then chuckled darkly. "What an intriguing specimen. A being on a human planet, but not of the populace." She knelt to one knee, leaning close enough for Selena to see the beehive optics. Selena stood her ground, not giving the insect Decepticon a single inch. "You're amongst what the humans call...not normal, are you not?"

"Normalcy is in the eye of the beholder. Its preference changes with each generation." Selena informed sternly.

"Then I hope you do not think me rude when I find abnormal absolutely fascinating." She snaked strands of Selena's hair, relishing the soft feel. The scent was all the more intoxicating. Selena bit her lip, resisting the urge to punch her. Rolling her fingers, she taunted an acid dripping digit inches from Selena's nose. The fumes definitely teased her skin. She witnessed Selena go rigid, but kept her composure. The arachnid was caught off guard. "And she's brave. Most run in terror. Quite the rare specimen indeed." It was a tempting idea. But the guy in the tent would be alone with her. Selena prayed, with how close the spider was, she wasn't able to see Selena shaking. "Tell me, Creature," She touched a slender finger under Selena's chin, "What do the humans call you?"

"Selena."

"Arachnid."

"Clever. How long it take your makers to come up with that?" She spat sarcastically.

"I find it unique. And I like unique things." She salivated. Selena felt those repulsive violet eyes look her up and down. "You, My Dear, are just that. How would you like to see what other unique items I've acquired?" She proposed, rubbernecking to study Selena's features. "You'll feel right at home, I'm sure."

_The ship. _Selena swallowed. That must be what tipped Arcee off and put her in a stupor. "Tempting." Selena backed out of her reach, putting her back to a tree. "Unfortunately I'm not one for visiting museums."

"Then you are in luck. You won't be visiting." She sprang to her six other legs. Selena steadied herself, stiffening to the offensive. Bending her wrists up, spouts armed themselves within Arachnid's wrists. "I plan to grant you a permanent stay."

Selena found the boldness to smirk at the spider. "Hate to break it to you," She lifted her hands up, grabbing as best as she could to the trunk, "But my living arrangements are already spoken for. Why don't you come back another time?"

"Tempting. Unfortunately, I'm not one for waiting!"

The spouts launched a net of webs. The velocity was staggering. However, Selena flipped herself up the tree, proving to be a little faster. The webs snared the trunk in their adhesive grip. Selena was able to squeeze in a couple second to see the adhesive sink in the bark's grooves. A permanent grip. Selena flipped higher up the tree, evading three more webshots. Arachnid laughed, enjoying her dance. Selena pushed off the trunk. Arachnid shot another. Selena barrel rolled through the openings, then unleashed roundhouse kick to the side of Arachnid's. Her distance was ended short by a faceplant to a neighboring tree. She groaned dizzily, holding her throbbing face plate. Selena landed in a crouch, touching a hand to the cool soil, exhaling to calm her adrenaline.

"What trickery is this?! No human possesses strength such as that! Not even gifted ones!"

"Holing yourself in that ship deprived you on the uptake!" She stretched her arms back. Her patchwork chakrams flew into her grasp, twirling challengingly. "Humans aren't the only natives to this planet!" She let the chakrams fly. Arachnid weaved side to side. The chakrams spikes beat vehemently on the air, coming around for a second strike. Arachnid spread her six legs, dropping beneath their range. She felt something touched her stomach, and was suddenly kicked into the air. Selena retracted her legs and rolled back. She ricocheted between trees, climbing above the still bewildered Arachnid. Selena grabbed an overhanging branch, swinging herself up, spotting Arachnid trying to turn over in the air. Selena poured her body weight and swung down. Just as Arachnid faced her, two powerful feet drove her in the ground, throwing up a dust screen. Arachnid coughed up energon. Her circuits felt ruptured.

Arachnid's lips stretched into a grin. "Mine." Her hands snapped to Selena, crushing her. She cackled malevolently, spinning back onto her six feet. Pressure built in her head. It felt ready to pop. Her arms and legs lost circulation almost instantaneously. "Agile, strong, witty, and clever - Attributes I ADORE in my prey!" Arachnid drooled. She savored the vibrant grey eyes losing light. Selena was seeing spots. The world was spinning. "Maybe instead of mounting you, I'll simply turn you into my pet. Although…" Arachnid pinched Selena by the ankle, granting much desired relief elsewhere. Then her back was cracked on a tree trunk. "My pets need to be broken in. Obedient." Arachnid swung her by the ankle, connecting her to the hard ground. "You, My Dear, require much training. You first lesson," Arachnid flipped her up. Her spider legs changed for her land pair. Selena fell towards the earth. "LIE DOWN!" A kick sent her flying, skipping to the rolling stop. Arachnid licked her lips hungrily, relishing in Selena's helplessness. Selena struggled to her elbows and knees. Her strength gave and she collapsed. Arachnid applauded her mockingly. "_Very good_, Darling. Excellent form. You may have a future yet."

Selena curled in, digging her hands, sitting on her knees. "BITE...ME!" Selena frothed, copper blood dripping to her chin. Arachnid stroked her chin, boggled by the blood. Human blood is red. Selena staggered getting back on her feet. Her head spun 360 degrees in every directions. Her stomach too. "I'll...tear you...apart!" She dropped to her knees again. A bad time for her to consider disorientation like this familiar.

"Why don't you mull over how you'll achieve that," Arachnid roughly nudged her with a foot, stomping her like a bug, "While mow your obstinence into a fine paste." She opened her hand. A blaster turret charged to deliver the coup de grace. Selena cringed. She couldn't look.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Arachnid was thrown off Selena, tumbling down a hill with Arcee grappling her dozens of legs. Bumps and rocks protruding the hill bounced them along the way. Reaching the bottom, a rock wall was coming up. Arachnid spun Arcee and let her meet the wall, while she was rebound a few feet away. Her landing wasn't any less pleasant.

"Arcee…" Arachnid purred her name with a certain nostalgic taste. Arcee wobbled to stand. Her processor was off kilter by the trip down hill. "Small universe."

"Too small, _Arachnid_!" Arcee spat her name with virulent revulsion.

**xxx**

At the top of the hill, Selena threw herself to a tree, forcing herself to stay up. Her foot almost slipped on the steep decline. Her vision was still a bit fuzzy. Two blurs at the foot of the hill were circling one another. At first Selena thought it was the trees moving. As her vision cleared, she saw Arcee squaring off with Arachnid.

Selena tried to contact the base to call for backup. Or at least a way out of here. The coms were still jammed. Arcee, Jack, and Selena were on their own. Her legs hadn't stopped shaking.

"Come on, Sel. Get it together." She used the tree to give her a lift. She flew to the treetops, moving in closer. Arachnid and Arcee were to engrossed with one another to see her perched above.

"Time to make you pay for all the suffering you've caused." Selena heard Arcee snarl.

**xxx**

"You're still carrying a grudge?" Arachnid chortled, feigning surprise. She crept closer casually on her spider legs, pretending to not notice Arcee's aggravation. "The war's been over for mega-cycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons!" Arcee shifted to her fighting stance.

"These days I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby." Arachnid licked her fingers on that note. Arcee's internal circuits knotted as she recalled the carnage she saw decorating Arachnid's ship's walls.

"I got a look at your _souvenir_ case."

"You mean my _trophies_. I collect endangered species." It was important to be politically correct. Souvenirs is just so...degrading. "Of course they aren't really _endangered_ until they meet me. There's a special slot I have reserved for _human_."

"Not gonna happen!"

Arcee surprised Arachnid by blindly charging. She tackled the spider to the ground, gripping her neck. Her fist primed to beat sense out of her. Arachnid hooked her six legs to Arcee's back, flinging her hard against the rock wall. Arachnid massaged her neck, considering that close. And more vicious than she expected. The onslaught wasn't done yet. Arcee kept her distance and fell on blaster fire, striking at Arachnid's feet and going to the couplings connecting them.

Arachnid waned under the heavy fire and retreated to the high ground. She anchored her heels in flimsy trees, gaining her second wind. She captured Arcee's arms in a web thicket, stopping her relentless fire in its tracks. Arcee yanked to get free. Arachnid pulled back, reeling her in to drain her life. Arcee stood her ground, mustered every ounce of strength, and pulled. Arachnid steeled her stance to counter. The tree gave under her. She hit the ground with a loud boom. Her web's hold weakened. Arcee unsheathed her forearm blades, splitting her arms and the webbing in half. Her turn again.

Arcee kept to her original plan and fired on Arachnid. The spider was dangerous to handle head on with all those legs. Arachnid, unable to run, retaliated with her own blaster fire. Arcee found her distance offense the perfect cover and moved in. Arachnid fired at the ground to trip her up. Arcee never let the spider out of her sight as she pranced past the fire. She launched to the sky, looping around a branch. Red blasters bolts narrowly missed her. She threw herself down, and landed intensely on Arachnid's chest, grinding her in the dirt where she belonged.

Blaster's were shoved in Arachnid's face. Her death was imminent. Selena remained tight lipped in the trees, completely enthralled by Arcee's amazing comeback. _Maybe I was wrong._ Crumbling rock brought all heads to the hill. Rocks rolling as Jack slid down the hill. Arcee lost color in her cheeks.

"JACK! NO!" Selena cried.

Arachnid took advantage of the confusion and swiped a spider foot across Arcee's face. She wasted no time getting to her six feet. Arcee was too tired to counter, so Arachnid's webs strapped her to the rock wall. Arcee struggled in vain to get one arm free. The webs were too strong.

"ARCEE!" Jack ignored all judgment and rushed to save Arcee. Selena psyched herself up. She unmelded her chakrams into long pikes, staking them in the ground. Then she dove. Arachnid was pleased Jack was so foolish. Saved her the trouble of having to chase him.

Selena landed in front of Arcee. Arachnid's triumph was stolen by a swift kick under her chin. Her feet left the ground. Selena sprang and planted her feet over Arcee's head. She sprang and plowed both feet into Arachnid's chest, tossing her halfway up the hill. Arachnid writhed, then collapsed unconscious. Selena was out of breath, but she was ready to punch Jack for how much like Miko he was behaving.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Selena scolded Jack.

"I thought I told YOU to watch over him!" Arcee countered. Sole blame was not optional.

"Before you both say anything else," Jack stopped an argument that was not needed, "Partners don't ditch partners!" He went at the webs. They were strong as steel, but stretchy. He put a foot in the wall and pulled harder. Selena gave up trying to convince him. Instead she helped him try to pry Arcee free.

"Get this through your head!" Arcee impatiently chastised. "You're not my _partner!_ You're a liability! You both are!"

"I don't believe you. Neither does Selena!" Jack shot back. Selena and Arcee paused. "Selena mentioned, but now I see it. In your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee!" He admitted mostly for his own sake. Arcee was stunned hearing him say it, falling back in her nightmares of when that fear was planted. "You're never afraid!"

"Jack's right!" Selena moved to Arcee's chest, seeing if she won't be more successful. The webs were stronger than she originally guessed. "For as long as I've known you you've never been afraid of anything!" That wasn't saying much yet it said a lot. "Always facing danger head on without a shred of hesitation! It's one of the many reasons I admire you!"

Arcee panted, coming to her senses resignedly. "You're both right, Jack! I am afraid! Of losing the two of you!" It was Selena and Jack's turn to be stunned. Arcee never imagined in her wildest dreams she'd be worried about Selena.

A blast by Arcee startled Selena, dropping her hard. Arachnid managed to get a third wind in her circuits. She charged her blasters. "She has to be the most difficult bug to squash."

"I've not begun to fight, my Pretty Floating Child." Arachnid boasted.

"SELENA! RUN!" Arcee roared. Arachnid fired at Selena, purposefully missing her and Arcee by a few centimeters. Selena scrambled to her feet, running as far from Arcee as she could. She jumped to a rock and vaulted to the ledge, retreating to the woods.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you?" Arachnid taunted Arcee. Also Selena, who was peering over the ledge. The spider's interests seemed strained by Jack's presence. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I recently stumbled upon Decepticon radio chatter about the passing of _Cliffjumper_." She trilled the name.

_Cliffjumper? I know that name. _Selena glanced to Arcee. She was dismayed Arachnid knew about Cliffjumper's death. _Cliffjumper...he was...killed? I...know...how. _Or she thinks she does.

"At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee," Arachnid stalked toward her, "Is it them? Or is it me?" She batted her optics.

"Do you get it now, Jack?" Arcee quaked. "She's not interested in me! She hunts indigenous species! And she's on earth!" She added dangerously. "That means humans! You!" Jack's mind raced. He didn't know whether to run, scream, or curl into a ball and cry. "RUN!" Jack's legs bolted in the opposite direction. The woods were his best chance.

Arachnid laughed at his pitiful attempts to run. Humans were delightfully entertaining. Arachnid aimed her blaster for the center of Jack's back. Selena roared, tackling Arachnid full force to the dirt. Her shot diverted, striking and breaking a branch. Jack stopped when the branch landed behind him. He saw Selena wrestling viciously with Arachnid. Boots pinning the thighs, hands clawed into her wrists, and spiraling kinetic tentacles restraining the legs.

"What's this?!" Arachnid wiggled in the invisible restraints.

"Selena!" Jack cried.

"RUN, JACK! HURRY!" Selena pleaded with glowing eyes. Jack hated it, but he ran. He ran as fast as he could, never looking back.

With a monstrous roar, Arachnid broke free. Three legs snaked under Selena and shot her like a dart. She flipped around, digging her feet to stop. She was knocked to her back by a stiletto heel to the chest. The wind robbed from her lungs. Arachnid landed over her. She hissed animally, baring her fangs. Her legs webbed out. Selena threw her hands to push her off. Arachnid stomped her hands and feet, trapping them to the ground. Selena twisted and pulled. Arachnid's strength was immeasurable. Arcee's paled to hers. Arachnid felt Selena's kinetic strain slithering up her legs. She moved the foot on her chest to her neck. The connection broke.

Arachnid glanced ahead to find Jack managed to escape. For the moment. He current treat of choice was squirming beneath her. "It would seem the human is privileged. Not only is he guarded by an Autobot..." She trailed off, pressing harder. Selena winced, tightening to lessen the pain. "But also a Magneetian whelp." Selena growled rabidly, flashing her glowing eyes in defiance. "The rumors are indeed true. One of you survived. To think I braved the turmoil of space long enough to confirm it with my own eyes."

"Lucky...me!" Selena choked.

Arachnid was in a fit of glee. She could hardly sit still. "Oh dear. I'm conflicted!" Arachnid chuckled. She hovered an acid pooled talon over Selena's nose. Arcee fought heatedly, kicking to rush to Selena. The webbing seemed to only get stickier, fastening her firmly to the rock. "I'm not sure if I should gut and stuff you, or dip you in carbon to preserve you for eons." Selena shuddered. Neither one appealed to her. She fanned a hand, opening and closing her palm. "What say you, my dear? Which do you prefer?"

"My spiders on a stick!" Arachnid was baffled by the comment.

Selena tilted her head back. Arachnid followed, gasping at the pikes aimed for her. Selena wrenched her head down. The pikes launched, tip tearing the air. Arachnid sprang away. The pikes impaled the ground beyond Selena's feet. She levitated the pikes, piecing them into individual disks. She snapped them to each of Arachnid's legs, stretching her in the air. Selena unleashed a barrage of punches, then sent her hurdling into a tree with a kick. Arachnid managed to land on her feet, growing steadily more aggravated the longer she interfered.

"A Decepticon crash lands in the forest and is getting her butt handed to her by a five foot five fleshy. Not sure if you're the joke or the punchline." Selena taunted her.

"I've got your _punchline_!" Arachnid cast webbing in the trees, wrenching a hailstorm of branches, leaves, and nuts. Selena threw her arms up, saving her head. She dodged around the huge branches. She summoned the disks to her aide. Her anger subsided to fear seeing Arachnid gone. "Over here~" Two energon bolts hit Selena dead on. '_A green punch connecting her with a sheer rock._' She seemed to fall in slow motion.

"SELENA!" Arcee screamed. Selena hit the ground hard. Her body went limp, sinking in the soil. "Selena?! SELENA! GET UP, SELENA!"Arcee wrestled even more heatedly with the webbing. A punch, kick, or even a solid mass of spit in Arachnid's face would make her feel better. Make Arachnid pay for what she's done.

Arachnid laughed at Arcee's desperation. "And that's why I now prefer to work _alone._" She crooned. She tilted Arcee's chin, forcing the flustered bot to meet her deadly, soulless optics. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong," Arachnid shoved a foot in the rock by Arcee's head. She smooth crawled up the wall, admiring her Autobot captive in an upside down perspective, "I fully intend to snuff out you spark. And, believe me, I will make it hurt." Selena groaned distantly. Her body's reflexes spasmed to wake her up. "I'll make her end hurt too. Being the last of her kind must be killing her. She'd make a terrible pet. Don't you agree?" Arcee lowered her gaze. _Selena...please...get up!_ "But whatever pain I inflict upon either of you will not compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding you human to my collection." Arcee's spark stopped.

Arachnid got down off the wall. Arcee wasn't going anywhere. She crept in the general direction Jack was seen running. She dauntingly stepped past Selena, springing off trees and disappearing in the cloak of trees.

"JAACCKK…"

**To be continued**


	37. Fly to the Spider

**Fly to the Spider**

_**Okay, some are asking for Windu's Hunter and other sequels I've promised. Guess what? Not only am I still tweaking them, but I have work and a life outside of Fanfiction. I'll post them when not only they are ready, but when I damn well feel like it. (j/k) I'm kidding you will get more! **_

_**I'm getting a few chapters ready, but there are points in the story that keep contradicting each other. I'll have to sort it out and get back to you. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

**xxx**

Night enveloped the whole forest. No sounds were heard. Animals and creatures hid away. The trees resembled mangled claws, cascading the deserted land. The frightening forest flew by in a blur as Jack's legs carried him like a bat out of Hell.

Jack ran. He ran, and ran, and ran as fast he could. His lungs were on fire. His legs and arms felt like lead. He tripped on uprooted roots. He flew into a panic scrambling to his feet, sensing the Spider Con was hot on his trail.

"_JAAACCKK…!_" The despaired cries of Arcee and Selena echoing in his mind, chasing him farther away from the danger. The danger was hunting him down like a wild dog just as she was going to make him a trophy in her case to marvel and salivate over for eons.

Arachnid stalked casually from beyond a hill, spotting Jack from a mile away as he futilely tried to escape. It tingled her sadistic nature, making her hunger more for the thrill hunting brought. "That's the spirit, Jack. Play hard to get!" She taunted him covetously, All the better for when she catches him, and mounts him to her wall. "Your Magneetian friend certainly played hard. And quite rough, might I add." She licked her fingers hungrily. "Were it under different circumstances, I think she and I would be the best of friends.

Jack closed his eyes, blocking her out as he - seemingly - ran faster. Although, in the back of his mind, he kind of agreed on the BFF thing with Selena He could be on rocket shoes and Arachnid would catch him. Arachnid was going to catch him because he tried to help. _SOMEONE HELP!_ There was nothing he could do for them. Selena and Arcee were down and hurt because he HAD to prove he was capable. _Capable of what?! GETTING KILLED?! _He's helpless. He's running scared, and he's helpless against the three story robot.

"Selena...Arcee...please, hurry!" He whimpered. "Please...please...please…"

**xxx**

Arcee wrestled with the webbing, succeeding only in tightening their grip to the rock wall. Selena was still out cold on the ground, babying the taxing wounds Arachnid dealt her. This was all Arcee's fault. Selena's hurt and Jack's in danger because she's too weak to do anything. _No...No I'm not! _She had to get free. She NEEDED to get free. Jack...Jack is all alone. He's alone with Arachnid! And she's gonna..._She's gonna..._Arcee's panic slipped her into a trauma, reliving the worst nightmare Arachnid gifted to her. The evisceration of her beloved partner. All for information she never had.

"Jack...I'm sorry." She whimpered in defeat. "I never should have looked back…" Jack was going to suffer the same fate. She won't be able to save him. '_I COULDN'T SAVE MY PARTNER…!_'

"Arcee…? ARCEE!" Arcee jolted back to reality, panting frantically as she recognized the surroundings. Selena was floating near her. Relief filled her big, grey eyes. "Thank goodness."

"Selena?" Arcee beamed to the point she was about to cry. _Selena's alright. She's alright!_

"Hey, Slugger. How are you feeling?" Selena checked her for wounds. Arachnid, at first sight, hadn't struck her as the merciful type.

"M-me? Forget me! Are you alright?!" She had to be sure.

"Right as rain." Selena planted her feet on the wall, going at the bindings again. "Now, about you?" Selena was stronger than the average human but those bindings were solid. Industrial grade taffy. Arcee lowered her head, preferring not to answer. Too ashamed of what she's let happen. She was responsible for these two. She's failed her duty as a guardian. "Well while you figure it out," Selena tugged and tugged, getting absolutely nowhere with the webs, "Think you can help me free yourself so we can save Jack?"

Arcee squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't."

Selena stopped dead, slapped with abject shock. "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. Must be space wax." Selena twisted a finger in her ear, cleaning ear wax. "What did you just say?"

"I can't save him, Selena!" Arcee rasped, sobbing in her own pity. "I couldn't' save Tailgate! I couldn't save Cliffjumper! I can't save anyone!" She cried shrilly. Her fingertips broke her palm armor, leaking energon. "I'm a Black Widow. Get too close...and you'll never see the next day. Because of me, Jack's going to be robbed of his life." Selena slapped her across the face. The force terrified Arcee out of her stupor. Selena's glare sharp as daggers. Arcee slowly turned her head, trapped in shock by Selena's red hand.

"My ENTIRE planet is space dust!" She stated slowly, emphasising the tragedy. "My family, friends, and whole race is gone, but I'm still alive! There's so much I could have done! Instead I was forced to run so I could live!" Arcee dropped her head. It was yanked back up, forcing her to look Selena in the eye. "And everyday that I breathe, I continue their legacy! I fulfill dreams they had for me! See places none of them will ever be able to see! I live my life on my terms, and take it one day at a time!"

Arcee blinked in awe. Taking each day at a time? Does that truly work for heartache? Or is it to keep herself from losing her senses. _How long did she take those days at a time before snapping?_

"Do I blame myself? Yes! Do I regret not doing more? You bet I do! But if I give up every time I lose, then I fail the ones I've lost." Cliffjumper and Tailgate - were they watching from the Well of Allsparks? Were they seeing their old partner waver? "Cliffjumper and Tailgate are gone, but Jack is still here! He may die, or he may live! But while you're sitting here licking your ancient wounds, resigning yourself to something that has yet to happen, you're failing the life Tailgate and Cliffjumper left to you, and you're failing Jack!" Arcee grit her teeth. She clenched her fists. Her circuits whirred, returning strength she believed lost. "Jack's risking his life for us as we speak! Are we going to sit here and let it be for nothing?"

"NO!" Arcee narrowed her sights to the path. No more looking back! No more running. "I'm gonna drive!" Arcee pushed on the wall, stretching the webbing as far as it would go. She threw herself into vehicle mode and drove her tires at their top speed. They screeched loudly in place. The tendrils fought to keep a hold. Arcee weaved and zagged, straining those pathetic strings to their breaking point. _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! _The webs started to break.

"KEEP GOING!" Selena cheered her on. "YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"You may wanna get on! I have no plans on stopping!" Selena didn't have to be told twice. She mounted Arcee, put on the helmet, and braced for..._SNAP!_ The world moved. Arcee launched, rocketing up the hill and after Jack. Selena felt weightless, Arcee flying high, almost touching the branches, and skipped on the ground into a mad dash.

"Hold on, Jack!" Selena shouted "We're coming!"

**xxx**

Jack dove under a log, crawling exhausted to the other side. The cold dirt was a blessing to his sore body. Dragging his half dead body, he came to realize he had to stop. He didn't want to, but he absolutely had to stop and breathe. He couldn't run anymore. Sitting down, he put his back to the log, roughly running fingers through his hair. A glob of sweat coated his hand. He was drenched, soaked by his frenzy.

How far had he run? How long has he been running? Did he get away? The first two, he hadn't the slightest clue. He just kept running until now. He'd pass out if he wasn't so terrified of the spider stalking. Which answered his final question. He knew he hadn't escaped her. Arachnid was close. He could feel it. He could hear her. See those violet, insect eyes piercing the forest, detecting the waves of his exhuming fear. Smelling and drinking it like a ravenous beast.

Arachnid traveled the dark forest in steady, menacing stride. She listlessly swung her head side to side. Her violet optics glowing brightly in the murky night. How entertaining it is to have a puny human run in terror, attempt to hide and outsmart a superior being. Not likely. But it made the chase a smidge more fun. It would be boring to find him so soon into the chase. She was well aware Jack wasn't far. It sort of took the fun out of her hunt, but knowing that he knew she was close kept her happy. He may be ripe for the picking around the next tree or behind the next bush. Prolonging his agony is what made her smile. Imagining him writhing in place as she drew closer, approaching so slowly, torturing him before she sinks her fangs into him. She shuddered in ecstasy.

"Where oh where has my little Jack gone?" She mocked a popular ditty, stamping her spider pegs on either side of a log. "Oh where oh where could he be?" She crouched low to the ground, scanning the surface for fresh footprints. The human view also allowed her to get a reading on where Jack may have run off too. "Is he here, or over there? OH JAACK, where can you be...?"

Jack's breath stopped. He didn't move. He didn't so much as blink. Arachnid, unawares, was standing right over him. All she need do is touch him and he was done for. Just a far enough turn and she'll see him. His shifting eyes darted from her to her legs to the ground - he can't focus. Run, watch the legs, die in place - what can he do? What did he want to do? Scream until his voice broke. Let the torment end while he was out of his mind with fear.

_Arcee...Selena...where are you? _Arachnid didn't kill them. He was confident of that. He just needed to buy a little more time for them to arrive. Keep Arachnid busy. _Keeping her busy. Is that what I'm calling it?_ He stopped criticizing himself long enough to see Arachnid was pressing onward. She walked clear past him, appearing to have missed him. Jack closed his eyes, releasing a breath of relief. _She's leaving. She's leaving. _He whimpered in his head. He was in the clear.

"Hello~ Jack..." Her face was upside down, a breath's length away.

"BWAH!" Jack's soul leapt out of his body. He flopped like a fish out of water, forgetting he had legs. He pulled on the branch of the log, climbing to his feet. A second burst of adrenaline fed insurmountable strength into him, sending him speeding in the opposite direction.

Arachnid would have caught him. But where's the fun in that. She aimlessly lifted her palm and launched a web trap. Jack pulled a sudden turn, letting a tree trunk take the hit. Arachnid chuckled at his persistence, savoring her quarry tenderizing himself.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, Jack. There's nowhere for you to hide." She stalked after him. "And no one's coming to your rescue."

**xxx**

Arcee sped in the general direction Jack headed before Arachnid chased after him. Not a real plan, but a hope he kept running straight. Jack was running scared instead of smart. Odds are he ran in any given direction to get away from Arachnid.

"Jack has to be in a panic! Who knows where he is!"

"Don't count him out yet!" Selena's tried to call him on her scouter. "Jack's a smart kid. He'll hold on until we get there."

"Smarts don't protect you for long."

"You really are a ray of sunshine." Selena sarcastically retorted. She tried to call Jack for the fourth time. Nothing but static. The jamming frequency transmitted by Arachnid's ship had distance. It created static on the line, blocking her from reaching him. Reaching base was definitely out of the question.

"GRAH! THIS IS POINTLESS!" Arcee skid to a halt, almost throwing Selena off on the dime stop. "I'm wasting energon driving in circles! Jack and Arachnid could have headed anywhere!"

"Okay! Let's breathe and think a second!" Selena removed the helmet, finding the cool air easier to think in.

"We don't have a second! JACK doesn't have a second!"

"No one will have a second if we run around blind!"

Arcee's engines roared. She hated Selena was right, but halted her engine nonetheless. "So? What's your thought? Out with it!" She commanded.

"You're Jack. You're alone, scared, and being chased through the woods by an evil spider-con. What's the first thing you're going to do?"

"Knowing Jack he's going to try and hide and wade Arachnid out."

"Will it work?"

"Not for long." She hissed grudgingly. "Arachnid's good at finding things. She's not a bad tactician either."

"Jack's probably figured that out." Selena drummed her fingers on her biceps. "He knows he can't out run her and he can't hide forever. So what's he going to do?" She asked quizzically.

"He's going to try and outsmart her." Arcee held high hopes in Jack's wit. He's survived similar dangers because of his quick thinking. "But he can't do that without a leg up."

"Where would a 16 year old human go for a leg up? Or at least a breather in the middle of the forest?"

"THE SHIP!" Arcee screeched her tires, batting in a U-Turn. "Jack has to be at the ship!"

"Then lets beat him to it!"

**xxx**

Arachnid cackled maniacally, crawling at half pace after Jack. She would speed up, strike at his feet, then slow down off and on, hysterical at his jumping like a bean. Jack dodged and rolled between her strikes. Her heels nicked his shirt here and there, snagging his jeans at certain points. He never lost pace and kept his footing.

"Perhaps I should have chosen the Magneetian girl." She sighed disappointed. "She can fly and put up a fight. I'm certain she'd be able to entertain me to HER last breath."

"Selena would never give you the time of day!" Jack barked back.

"Oh no? You sound so sure." She mocked his naivete. "Perhaps you can scratch an itch I've had." Arachnid ended his run shooting webbing in his path. It snagged between trees.. Jack stopped in the nick of time. "Why is she cooperating with an Autobot, when it is because of Autobots her planet was destroyed?" Jack turned pale. "Does she not know?"

"She knows!" His voice cracked. "She knows they blew it up!"

"Then why is she your ally?"

"30 years of living in grief probably got tiring. I don't know! Why don't you ask her?" Jack inhaled sharply, biting his lip. _DUMBASS!_

"Not a bad idea!" Arachnid touched her cheek. "I will have a nice little chat with her once you and I are done with our _loving_ moment." She drew back. Jack froze. Arachnid charged. Jack ducked sideways. Arachnid staggered on her stop, getting caught in her own web. More of an annoyance than a hindrance. Jack got a short distance on her with a sudden stop and turn.

"Jack, you're clever," She uninterestingly pulled herself free, "But your ploys are losing luster."

Jack's mind was trapped in a whirlwind, but he recognized the part of the forest he unintentionally entered. That daunting ditch her traversed earlier was coming up. Looking back, he saw Arachnid was catching up. He slid off the ledge, practically dropping into the ditch. He caught himself on footholds and ledges, easing himself to the ground. Immediately after he was halfway up the otherside by the time Arachnid caught up. Jack crawled onto solid ground, breaking into a dead run.

"Gotta think! Gotta think!" He chanted to himself, losing breath fast. Arcee and Selena were on their way, but having a hard time finding him. "I'm close to the ship. I can probably wait for them there." No doubt they knew to find him there. Waiting isn't good enough. He needed to stand his ground.

Jack hid behind a tree, putting his hands to his knees out of breath. "Stand my ground, huh?" He dug around in his survival kit. _Survival _being the operative word. Next time he'll pack an acid pistol. For now, unfortunately, he only had a fire starter and what could be considered a butter knife. Maybe he could poke her to death. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He was starting to sound like Miko. All bark with no plan.

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS TOO EASY, JACK!" Arachnid shouted. Jack gasped and broke into a sprint again. "And I do not enjoy being bored." She sure sounded bored. Nothing more dangerous than a bored sadist. _Kinda reminds me of Selena._ Jack lost track of her movements. The ditch wasn't much for a five story robot, but he was caught off guard by how quickly she closed in on his position.

Arachnid sprang into a clearing. Instead of Jack, she was greeted by her destroyed ship. A home sweet home sighting, but not what she was interested in. What interested her was the scampering little ant. "Oh, Jack, you really are making this too easy." She cooed. She crept carefully down the sloping soil. She's a tough girl, but falling wasn't appealing to her pride. It would alert Jack to how close she was. It's more fun when he wasn't expecting her.

"I'm starting to regret choosing you as my playmate." She projected purposefully, reminding Jack of her disdain for being bored. "I wonder if I can return to our purple haired friend and convince her to play with me." While she was busy watching where she stepped, she lost track of Jack. He was remarkably good at hiding. Though pointless. It's only a matter of time before she found him. Though she was impressed. She was sure Jack would have revealed himself at the threat of harming Selena. A tough boy.

"Now where did you scamper off too?" She needed to think for a moment. She's a - what - six foot tall human boy with the leg span of four to seven scraplets. He's proven to be clever. Where would he hide? Somewhere she wouldn't be expected to expect. Climbing the ship wasn't an option. And the debris on the bottom is too hazardous for his fragile skin. That just left one other place.

Arachnid leapt to the top of the hull, running to the other end. She flipped to her two legged mode, landing at the open entryway. "If you wanted a tour, Jack, all you had to do was ask!" She crooned, strutting inside. Her prey foolishly cornered himself. "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where you and your Magnetic girlfriend will soon hang your heads."

Jack managed to slither his way to the side of the ship. He tiptoed up a mound, using dying trees as lifts. He heard Arachnid as she entered the ship looking for him. He bought himself a little time, but it's a 50-50 wayward.

"She's gonna go after Selena..." He panted. "I can't let her hurt her." Arachnid beat Selena like a pinata. Selena's tough than a warehouse of nails, can bounce back the second knocked down. Still, "I can't let Arachnid near her." Arachnid will either catch on that he's not in the ship or keep searching. Either way, Jack had a short time to make tracks. He rode the dirt into the ship's crash landing trench. He watched the ledges for Arachnid. He swore he'd turn around and she'd be right in front of him.

A wet substance soaked his shoe. "Energon..." Jack muttered. Energon was pooled at his foot. It was leaking from a crack in the engine block. Energon was fuel. Futuristic gasoline. And all gases are flammable. Jack smiled with an epiphany. He found a stick nearby. He took the knife to his magnesium fire starter and struck sparks at the stick. The sparks sprinkled around the stick. One out of five hit the stick, barely charring the dead wood.

"_Jack?!_" Arachnid's voice trilled his name.

Jack struck faster and faster, leaning closer to the stick. Nothing, not even a trail of smoke arose. The ship rumbled. Pitter pattering of Arachnid's heels pounded inside. Faster, in a rhythm, he ground the knife to the starter. Smoke was rising from the stick. Arachnid could be heard running on the ship's hull, closing in on him fast. Jack blew on the smoke, creating an ember which morphed into a tiny flame. It was almost full, and Arachnid was almost on him. He threw the stick in the decimated engine and took off running like his life depended on it. Which it did.

Arachnid found him. She watched him from atop the ship running for his life. She hadn't caught up to him. It baffled her why he was running so fast. An orange glow diverted her attention to a growing flame in a leaking engine. The fire swarmed the spilled energon. Fumes snaked one another, slithering through the engine.

"JACK!" Arachnid screamed.

**xxx**

Arcee jumped the ditch she left Jack and Selena at. A halfway marker if she ever saw one. They were close. Jack was close. "We're almost there, Jack! Hold on!" Arcee weaved past the trees, launching off rocks. She was going to find him. She had to find him. Jack was depending on her. On them both.

Selena braced herself on the hard landing. Nothing she wasn't used to. The wind in her hair, the rush of the world passing by - very familiar. _Never mind that!_ "Jack made it pretty far. He's a tough kid."

"Tough and Scared are two very different things!" Arcee barked. "If Jack had only stayed put-"

"You and I both know he wouldn't." Selena stopped her right there. Jack, Miko, and Rafael were blindly loyal to them. Regardless if they can help or not, they risk everything to stand by their side. "Jack would never leave us alone to face Arachnid. Least of all when we're carrying nightmares into battle."

Arcee let the nightmares part slip. Guess she really let it show if Selena's pestering about it. "What did he think he could possibly do?!"

"Nothing. And he knew that."

"Then why come at all?" Human's continue to perplex her.

"Because I'd never forgive myself if my friends died alone." Arcee lost speed for a moment then picked it up. Selena's declaration took her by surprise. "He wants to be there for you, Arcee. Whether he's a liability or a partner. And you thank him everyday for it."

"Sounds like you do too." Arcee snorted at the claim. Selena shrugged. Friends like Jack were rare. It'd be a shame to never meet him. "Still he shouldn't be mixed up in all of this." Arcee moaned woefully. "He should be studying, meeting female humans, working - living a normal human life." Everything human's are supposed to do at his age before time takes it from them. "Instead he's constantly in danger, leading a double life."

"That's his choice. He could have left after the Decepticon's captured him."

"The Con's never captured him." Arcee remarked confusedly.

"Yeah they did." Selena retorted surely. She thought long and hard, sure Jack's been in trouble like this before. "Back in that gorge...all the Decepticons ambushing you guys." The knocks she taken from Con took Arcee back several months. The fight that went down when the Nemesis was docked. "Raf and Jack were taken inside a huge ship. Thank goodness you guys showed up when you did. Bulkhead was overrun in seconds." Arcee screeched to a out of the blue halt. Her back wheel left the ground then dropped. Selena held on, her hips smashing into the front. Her ribs hit the handlebars, the wind knocked out of her. The drop sent jolts through her. "Oww! Was it something I said?"

"How do you know about that?!" Arcee snapped. "Who told you?!"

"Know about what?" Selena shook, frightened by Arcee's tone.

"Jack and Raf! How do you know the Decepticon's abducted them?"

"I was there, remember?" She stressed in a high voice. If Arcee's face was visible, Selena would be taken aback by Arcee's pale faced shock. "I was. I was there!" She was there. She knows she was. She was standing right next to Jack and Raf when they were brought onto that...that ship? The ship. She was on a ship. '_Jack and Rafael in Decepticon clutches...Selena in narrow, metal corridor...her hand moved...The Decepticon's dropped._' "I popped their heads off their shoulders. Saved them before...before..." She winced, clamping her hands on her head. Sharp pain drilled in her skull.

"Selena…" Arcee warily spoke. "Are you-" _KABOOM! _Arcee and Selena darted their heads, seeing a fiery cloud of smoke erupting higher than the trees. Whatever they were discussed went up in smoke with it.

"What are the odds?" Selena gaped, praying Jack created that blast.

"Only one way to find out!"

**xxx**

A raging in inferno cooked the nearby forest, steadily dying down the wider it spanned to the moist, cool wilderness. Sheets of warped metal were scattered all over, never to be used again. Wings bent and stripped, the hull torn head to toe, the engine and controls completely destroyed. The fire ate away at the circuitry. Arachnid's ship was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. If she planned on leaving Earth, she was fresh out of luck. Not that it seemed like she was going anywhere ever again.

The blast had launched Jack out of the trench, semi safely onto a high up ledge. Semi safe being he hit his back pretty hard on the landing. The pain was a small price for his ultimate victory. Even sitting there, watching the ship be withered by the fire, he couldn't believe he'd won. Arachnid was gone. A pile of metallic ash. He survived against an alien robot. He was on top of the world! And getting altitude sick. All that was left was to find Arcee and Selena and get the heck out of there.

Jack walked like a champ, patting himself and his wounds. He couldn't wait to tell Selena about this one. "Try beating that, Sel." He bobbed his head boastfully. She was going to be green with envy. Jack took another self congratulatory step. His foot became stuck. Webs glued his foot to the ground. "No way!" Crackling pulled Jack's attention up. A fiery Arachnid loomed in the trees, alive and well.

"I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR HEART FOR THAT!" She sprayed him with webbing, tying him firmly to a tree. She crawled out of the tree, growling rapidly, wriggling her talons bloodthirstily. "I'm going to burn your limbs off one at a time! Taking care NOT to kill you!" Jack thrashed in vain to get free. Arachnid talons broke skin tilting his chin. Her fangs dripped with venom. "Then I'll find that Magneetian and Arcee, and I'll bury you all!"

"LOOK NO FURTHER!"

The life saving revs of Arcee's engine stopped Arachnid. Her headlights blinded the insane spider. Arcee drove off a hill. Selena stood and flipped off. Arcee flipped into her robot mode and drove a perfect punch into Arachnid's cheek. The punch sent the spider skipping painfully. Arcee landed, crouching low. Selena flew over her, ricocheting off trees in a flash. The disoriented Arachnid rose. She was too dizzy to keep up.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Selena delivered three, four, five ferocious punches, increasing her strength by ten. "Next time you decide to leave someone for dead," She touched ground to regain her balance, "MAKE SURE THAT THEY'RE DEAD!" She jumped and kicked Arachnid in the chin, throwing her head back. Arachnid staggered to stay standing, to try and counter.

Arcee surprised her with a roundhouse kick. She threw a couple punches, preventing Arachnid from effectively countering. Arachnid clumsily launched a punch. Arcee wrapped her arm to it, stopping it dead in its tracks. She was burnt, weakened by the blast, and out of her mind with rage. The whole world was spinning. Perfect for Arcee. She punched Arachnid in the gut, and once more in the face. Arcee just kept dealing the punishment, remind Arachnid 30 times over to never ever go after her partner, or hurt her friends. The coup de grace came with one last kick that sent Arachnid crashing through a whole bunch of trees, and collapsing defeated in her own dirt.

Selena and Arcee panted, glaring the broken trees down, daring Arachnid to get up and come at them again. They were ready to pound her into the dirt again. They could do it all day. If they weren't exhausted. All the while the relaxing adrenaline coursing through them made their minds scream, "_We made it. We got here! We beat her!_" Jack was finally safe.

"JACK!" The two remembered. He waved weakly from his prison. Glad to see those two were alright and getting along. And, strangely, his position was becoming comfortable.

"Are you okay?!" Arcee was fraught with worry. Kneeling to him he seemed fine. She tore the webs off, not seeing any permanent damage.

"Yeah! Of course!" He replied breathlessly. Selena stormed over to him, hiding half her face. "Survival kit. UGH!" Selena threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly he found the webs merciful. "Selena-"

"Thank the gods you're safe!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're safe!"

"Careful, Selena!" Jack laughed dryly, blushing bright pink. He was apprehensive about hugging her back. "You'll make everyone think you were scared."

"She was terrified, actually." Arcee corrected him. "She was terrified you'd die alone." Jack was stunned. "Ironically, she's the one who kept her head the whole time. Must have been exhausting."

Jack's arms slumped when he exhaled. He was sure they were worried. But seeing Selena like this, it made him appreciate just how much. He returned the hug, massaging her back. "I'm fine, Selena. I'm still here."

"Yeah…you are." She wiped her tears away. She held his hands, squeezing them for extra closure. "You're still here." She cupped his cheek. Jack never thought he'd see the day she'd have such a soft expression. He wondered, _Is it because he memory's gone? Or has she always been concerned?_

Shrill drilling ruined the moment. Arachnid's last ditch effort to escape. She was whirling like a top, digging clean into solid bedrock. "NO WAY!" Selena's eyes glowed bright red. She charged after Arachnid. Arcee followed her lead, firing like a madman to stop her. But both were too late. Arachnid vanished deep within the earth. Though Arcee and Selena were tempted to give chase, they stopped at the top of the whole, letting the wounded warrior escape.

"ARACHNID…!" Arcee roared. Angered her long term rival escaped though she was, letting her voice be the warning Arachnid would need to heed the next time she showed her face was enough for now. Arcee had to pinch Selena's foot to keep her from attempting the dive. "So much for closure." She spat.

"Can't win 'em all, Arcee." Selena blew her irritation. "But you sure fought like a champ today." She congratulated the bot.

"So did you. I'm proud of you, Selena. You too, Jack." The two chuckled proudly. "Blowing up Arachnid's ship was a smart move."

"Maybe. But now Arachnid's stuck here on Earth." Jack gestured at the hole, expecting Arachnid to pop out for one last finale. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Take it with a grain of salt." Selena put a hand on his shoulder. "She's stuck here, but she can't hurt anyone else in the universe. Besides," She she bounced a champs fist on his chest, "We'll be ready for her."

"But for now we nurse our wounds." Arcee order. She touched her ear come. The traffic was finally clear. "Ratchet, send a groundbridge. I need to get my partners away from oversized bugs."

"Partners, huh?" The two beamed impishly.

"_JUNIOR_ Partner, and Swing Girl." She clarified, not wanting them to get a big head. "I can still pull rank."

"Can I pull rank?" Selena raised her hand.

"Why do you get to pull rank?" Jack challenged.

"I'm older, combat skilled, and a natural survivor."

"I'm a survivor too."

"A _lucky_ survivor with a toothpick and magnesium stick."

"I knew you were making fun of my survival kit."

Arcee chuckled at them, shaking her head. The two continued to argue while Arcee made a second call. "Ratchet, double time that groundbridge. We're about to have another fight on our hands." Her attention narrowed to Selena. Her joy subsided when she recalled their conversation. About how she knew Jack and Raf were abducted. '_I was there!_' She adamantly assured. Arcee lowered her voice, turning her back. "And we there's something we need to take about."

**To be continued**


	38. Selena?

**Selena?**

**This is a short chappie.**

**xxx**

"Ow!" Selena winced. Rafael pressed an ice pack to one of her many swollen bruises. Hot flashes throbbing the tender blemishes. A wave of prickling ice numbed then seconds later. Her back was riddled with bruises. She'd never hated halter tops so much. "Geez that hurts." She put another on her head.

"Sorry, Selena."

"No biggie. I've felt worse." Rafael placed another at her back. Her back abruptly arched. She inhaled sharply, biting her tongue. Rafael was shocked by the scars and bruises appearing by the handful. He's amazed her body was holding up as well as it had.

Selena offered to babysit Rafael while his parents were on a date for the evening. They deserved it. Boy if they knew what he did on his spare time their heads would flip. Rafael could stand to be away from Bumblebee for a day. He hadn't really spent too much time with Selena. He missed their one on ones. Technically not a one on one. Jack was passed out upstairs in Rafael's room. The all nighter mission with Arcee and Selena wore him out. It really wasn't until after the mission Selena and Jack realized they were running like chickens without heads until the following morning. Jack passed out the second they returned to base. He woke up in a panic when his mom called, demanding to know where he'd been all night. How does one tell his mother that he was out the entire night with his alien friend and robot guardian running from a psychotic spider? You can't!

Selena saved his butt when she said she was letting him stay the night to study for school. They meant to call her, but lost track of time and fell asleep. In truth, they snuck over to Raf's and crashed there. Miko fed her host parents a lame story to why Selena was gone. It worked out for Raf's mom. She was able to run errands in the morning, and then leave with her husband on a date in the afternoon. Basically it's been a long day.

"Did that spider lady give you all these?"

"Funny thing about that." She winced, moving the ice pack to the other side of her head. "Arachnid didn't give me all these. Some are older than most."

"How much older?"

"According to June: months. By her best guess, she suspects YEARS of physical abuse" Rafael choked on his breath. Selena twisted to him, concerned by his loss of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Fine just..." He trailed off, rifling his head for a recovery. Bruises months upon months old showing up. Rafael knew how she got those and he's sure the trauma would strike bells. However, her comment about the years of abuse - how would she react if she learned she's been dealing and taking punishment for the last 30 years? "You and Jack's mom are talking?"

"Amazing, right?" Selena dryly laughed. "She's been mad at me for weeks. Not that I blame her."

"Why not?"

Selena lowered the ice pack. June's made at her. Regardless of the tolerance she shows. Selena...did something to her. '_June horrified...Selena's lips moving, smirking at virulent words leaving her tongue...June infuriated, spouting warnings and then leaving..._' "I said horrible things to her. Told her to keep Jack away."

Rafael contained his reaction. Inside he was sweating nervous bullets. Thus far, Selena's mind was a clean slate. She forgot, temporarily, that her planet was destroyed, and she couldn't recall the last 15 years she spent on earth. Although, according to Arcee's warning the previous night, Selena seems to be adapting to leaking memories packed somewhere in the recesses of her subconscious. Misconstruing them into events with huge gaps. The gaps pertained to her allegiance with the Decepticons.

**xxx**

Once rested from the previous night, and Ratchet concluded her wounds weren't serious, Arcee informed her team about Selena's performance in the field. She's quick to react. Her speed and agility deserve high mark. Her physical and mental durability are nothing to take lightly. Her focus, and her drive are inspiring. However, Arcee wasn't there to sing her praises. True, she counts her blessings Selena was there. Jack would have been killed if Selena hadn't screwed Arcee's head on straight. But... '_I saved Jack and Raf, remember?_' Jack, Miko, and Rafael were loving having Selena to them with minimal strings attached. Protecting them from what they predicted to inevitably happen will only hurt them more.

"And you're saying she recalled the event?" Ratchet stressed his question, needing further elaboration.

"She thinks she helped us save them." Arcee politically corrected the medic. "The way she talked about it - aside from the Cons abducting the boys, there are gaps in her story where the Cons were a viable factor."

"More than a factor! The Cons got their greasy hooks in her and instigated the whole thing." Bulkhead exclaimed. He still had dents, and particles of Miko's vomit from the tussle. He'll never forget that day. The second time they face Selena's terrifying onslaught. "That ambush happened months ago! It was around the time the kids didn't even know Selena was an alien! She barely revealed herself."

"That is probably why she recalling it." Ratchet theorized mostly to himself. Optimus and the others' stares prompted him to go into detail of what is on his mind. "This is only a working theory. Not definitive proof behind it." Optimus and the others beard his words in mind. Eagerly they awaited his hypothesis. "Her phone is able to become a scouter. Until Halloween, Selena was ignorant of that application. She forged her old weapons, the Chakrams, with pieces of Arachnid's ship."

"She seemed slightly unfamiliar with using them." Arcee was helpless tied to the rock and wound up watching Selena fight. Her skills, compared to before, seemed rough around the edges.

"Because she was using muscle memory." It was also muscle memory that led her to use her dowsing technique from when she was blind. It must have been muscle memory guiding her fight as well. "Those weapons, her fighting, along with the hat she is consciously aware is missing, are emotionally significant."

Lets not forget that she recognized a Con vehicle on Halloween." Bulkhead felt his spark pump a thousand miles per second that night.

"^_She didn't recognize it._^" Bumblebee disagreed.

"Bumblebee is right." Ratchet backed him. "Selena was subconsciously drawn to the color and it jostled an underlying instinct."

"Jack did tell me once that Selena was always watching for prying Vehicons whenever hanging out with them." Arcee mentioned. She must have done it so much that it just became a habit. "All of these subconscious quirks..."

"They are what will spark her lost memories." Optimus stated grimly, adding a storm to the cloud circling the air. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet froze, petrified in their places with that one disturbing outcome looming over them. "Muscle memory, conscious awareness - The Decepticons may be vacant voids, but certain pieces are reapplying themselves. By her will or by her desire to remember." The jury was still out on what will inevitably replace Tsulena with Selena. "Either way, we need to be prepared."

**xxx**

Jack wobbled exhaustedly to his mom's car, plopping in the passenger seat. June laughed at her tired boy, backing out of the driveway. Rafael waved, bidding them a good night. Closing the door, his gaze fell on the ticking clock on the wall. 9pm and mom and dad were still out. By their text, they were going to be gone for a while longer. Oh well. The night's not a complete loss. Selena was still there to keep him company. Falling asleep, but there.

Selena threw up the white flag. The ice packs were too painful. Go figure. Being shot at, beaten down, blown up must be too mainstream for her to register. She took her chances with time and lied down on the couch, draping a handknit scarf over head her. Rafael decided to make adjustments to a report on the Great Barrier Reef on his laptop. The keys clicking stirred Selena, but were soothing. He has fast fingers.

"We don't hang out that often." Selena muttered out loud.

"Where did that come from?" Rafael typed while giving her a confused stare.

"Just thinking out loud. The last time you and I hung out was…" She tapped her chin. It was right on the tip of her tongue. Not the halloween festival. Not her time at the base. "I remember. When I told you about Hakudo and the others." Rafael was so caught off guard by her response his glasses fell off his nose. Selena removed the scarf, curious why he suddenly went silent. "What?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing, Selena. Just forget it." Selena's beginning to sense a pattern with the words _nothing, nevermind, _and - perhaps her most abhorred answer - _just forget it._ She's forgotten a lot in case people have forgotten. She can't afford to forget more. _What are you hiding?_

**xxx**

"^_There's something I don't get._^" Bumblebee itched his processor. "^_If Selena's head is putting itself back together,_^" He used if strongly. As Ratchet said, without definitive proof from Selena, there is no way of telling if her memories are returning or just rewriting themselves, "^_How come she isn't in a rage over her planet?_^" Meaning, why hasn't she tried to kill them yet?

"Because her subconscious is actively protecting her from that nightmare." Ratchet was able to confidently testify to that. "Selena's constantly battled her feelings in regards to us, the kids, and her planet. We all know she cares for the kids more than her vengeance towards us." Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee lowered their heads. The overwhelming elephant lingering in the room crushed them. "I am certain - 43% certain - that when she can remember who it was that destroyed her planet..."

"The cause that led to the effect that is her enraged grief." Optimus added.

"The rest of her memories will follow." Ratchet whirred ominously. Primus help them when that happens. If's no longer apply.

**xxx**

Rafael's fingers narrowly escaped Selena roughly closing closing laptop. Her serious expression lodged a lump in his dry throat. He knew that look all too well. She lost her mood for any sort of small talk. The rest of the couch met his back. He sank under her intense leer, feeling dozens of scalpels cutting him to ribbons. He never thought he'd be on the receiving end of that stare.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Why would you-" Rafael's denial was stopped by a finger in his face.

"Bulkhead nervous about my recognizing a purple car." She erected a second finger. "Jack ogling my scouter and weapons." The third and final finger as she leaned in. He hand planted to the couch, and her glare bearing Rafael deeper in the couch. "And Arcee practically jumping out of her armor when I mentioned saving you and Jack when the Decepticons abducted you!"

"SHE DID?!" Rafael mentally cursed himself for screaming. Jack and Rafael abducted. _No way! That was around the time we learned- _The shocked gleam widening his eyes made Selena's brow furrow. She touched a nerve. In spite of her leer, Rafael continued to rifle through his head. Almost a day after meeting Selena they learn she's an alien. Jack and Rafael were abducted, but only rescued by Selena after she killed her own comrades. _She can't be! Her memory can't be returning so soon!_

"Now because I recall an argument with June, you're pale as a sheet." She grasped a handful of his hair, yanking him close. "If I didn't know better, Rafael…" The low growl in her voice, how close her hardened stare had become. Rafael's heart was skipping ten beats at a time, "I'd think you're holding a delusion that I'm stupid. You don't think I'm stupid...do you?" A knife literally plunged through and through. Rafael's breath stopped. The world faded into a staggering blur. Selena's words lashed him like a whip. "Aw forget it."

"HUH?!" Rafael darted around, then turned to see Selena heading upstairs. She was laughing at him.

"It was a stupid joke. Forget I said anything." She waved the tension off.

"But-"

"Mind if I take a shower?" She interrupted, wafting her shirt by the collar. "Might help with the stench and soreness."

"Uh-yeah. But, Selena-"

"Thanks." Rafael heard the door close and his words closed with it. The runnign water killed any shot at talking to her.

_What just happened? _Rafael was spinning, losing balance and falling to the couch. _What was that?_ One second Selena eyeing him like an animal, the next she's brushing him off for a shower like nothing's wrong? What's with that? _No. Something is wrong._ Selena's not stupid, as she so abrasive attested. She doesn't let hunches or those annoying itches go. _Just like on Halloween. She knew something was off. _

Rafael's phone was dead so he contacted the Autobot base on his computer. Guilt crippled his nerve as the rings patched him through. _I can't tell them. I can't rat on her. But what if she's going back? What if she's really-_

"_Rafael?_"

"AH!" The laptop jumped. Rafael clumsily caught his lit, exhaling with relief.

"_Are you alright?_" Ratchet and the Autobots moved in close on the feed, anxious as to what was wrong.

"Yeah…" He fixed his glasses. "Everything's fine."

"^_Everything doesn't look fine._^" Bumblebee countered. Rafael hung his head sadly.

"_Rafael?_" Optimus approached. "_Is there something you want to tell us?_"

"I...I don't know." Rafael cringed, squeezing the sides of his computer. It could be none of their business. If Selena's memories come back, they shouldn't know about it. He's not their rat.

"_Selena's memories are coming back._" Rafael's horrified gaze snapped to Arcee. "_At least that's what we think. Apparently you do too._" Rafael bit his lips, mad at himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. He couldn't believe it. He was getting mad. He could feel it. His blood boiling, everything twitching, and his heart pounding like a drum. "_What'd she say, Raf? What did Selena tell you?_"

"THAT ISN'T WHY I CALLED! I'M NOT YOUR RAT!" He roared, startling Bumblebee and Arcee. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus were taken aback by his anger. It's a phenomena you need to be there for in order to believe it possible. "I'm just telling you all went great today, Jack's rested and back at home, I'm sitting here doing homework, and Selena's taking a shower!"

"_Rafael_!" Optimus beckoned.

"Good night! See you guys whenever!" He slammed the computer shut and threw it aside. He put his head between his hands, clawing and pulling strands. "I'm not their rat. I'm not their rat! I'm not...I'm-not…" He choked. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping to the floor. _Let her memories come back! It doesn't matter...it doesn't! _Is that what he believes? Or is just alleviating the guilt at the fact the lies they've been feeding her will soon come crashing down. "She'll go back to normal...she'll be Selena again. And then she'll…" His shoulders sank. His hands slid to his lap. "Then she'll…" He buried his face in a pillow, falling over. Tears soaked his cheeks and pillow. He bit down, stifling his whimpers. _She leave me for the Decepticons. _

Little did Rafael know, Selena was floating at the wall above the stairs. The door to the bathroom she's was closed. Steam from the running water seeped from under the door. A piercing glower in her eyes and her arms folded so tight they were losing circulation. Her nails dug, drawing blood.

"Why?" She whispered at the anger she couldn't comprehend. "Why does Rafael talking to them...piss me off?"

**To be continued**


End file.
